My Secret
by Ltscw
Summary: What happens when you have a secret to hide? Or perhaps it's not the only one? Follow Gabriella as she tries to keep her secrets silent from not only her friends, but the entire general population of East High as well.
1. Prolouge

"Gabi!"

"Hey Taylor!" I giggled as she walked up to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Where's the ice queen at?"

"Will you drop it with her?" I snapped at her sharply. "You two love each other and you know it."

"Whatever." she huffed back at me. "Doesn't mean she'll quit fighting with me."

"Just stop for one day, will you?"

"Fine."

"Thank the lord!" I chorused cheerfully. "She finally listened!"

"Like that will ever happen." a voice called from in behind us. Turning to see my friend, there she stood in all her glittered glory. A white short sleeved button up blouse, pink sequined vest that probably could have doubled as a disco ball, pink skirt, knee length pink boots of which were leather I might add, and her pink Chanel purse. "Everything you say to her goes in one ear and out the other."

"Morning girlfriend." I then said smiling hoping to break the tension. "You're early this morning."

"Blame Ryan. He needed to see his girlfriend this morning about the winter musical."

"What's the theme this year?"

"Her and Darbus wanted to go classic this year, so they decided on 'Grease'".

"OOH! You'd look adorable as Sandy!!"

"How do you figure?"

"Picture it Sharpay! You in a white long sleeve sweater, a pink poodle skirt…"

"OH, I would look so cute in that! It's perfect! Especially when it comes to that hot young gym teacher of ours…" that comment almost made me cringe, but I kept my scowl hidden and smiled instead. "I have to go tell Ryan that Sandy's role is mine! Toodles!"

"Bye!" I yelled back laughing.

"I didn't get a word in edgewise." Taylor then said groaning. "Not even a retort."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I replied grabbing a few more things out of my locker. Slamming it shut after I was done, I then asked "Have you seen Chad yet today?"

"I have to meet him in the cafeteria. You coming along?"

"I'll meet you there. I have to take care of a couple of things first."

"Alright. Later girl."

"See you in a bit." I said walking in the opposite direction. Before I knew it, I had half of the school smiling and waving at me as I walked along. Even the jocks I was disgusted with did. But being the polite teenager my mother, Maria, raised me to be, I would just kindly wave back and continue on my way. But one of them would, as always, step in front of my path and hit up on me. "Morning Stephen."

"Hey Gabi."

"What is it you want this time?" I sighed.

"Just wondering when I'm going to get that date I keep asking you for?"

"I told you I'm taken Stephen. When are you going to realize that?" and I was too. But he refused to believe it since he had never seen my 'boyfriend' around me or my group of friends. But there's a reason for that that I had to keep secret. The only people who knew what that secret was were my mother and two other selected honorees.

"So, when can you pen me in?"

"How about…never." I said to him sarcastically while smirking.

"Please, you know you have time for me." he then said seductively into my ear. This part I was used to as he did it all the time. But when he decided to take up the idea of cupping my ass with his hands, I myself decided it was time to take up a little initiative.

"Oh Stephen…"

"Yes?" he replied with his usual smug tone.

"Don't touch me." and with that I went full force connecting his groin with my knee, causing him to shoot his eyes open and gasp for air before finally collapsing onto the floor. "And that Stephen, was your only warning." I then looked up at his football teammates and said "I'll let you guys tend to him as I'm sure he won't be moving or talking for a while. Also, don't be too sure about his chances of reproducing in the future either." and so with one more confident grin, I walked off towards my destination. That was a constant issue with him since my freshman year at East High and that was my first time having to use any kind of action against anyone. Not that I was upset or scared at all since Stephen knew he didn't stand any chance with me anyway, but I was proud of the way I had defended myself. I just hoped he wasn't planning on having any kids at any point in time. Soon though I rounded one last corner, opened the first door on my right for the Physical Education Director, and skipped my way over to the most handsomest man in the world. "Morning Mr. Bolton."

"Good morning…Mrs. Bolton." and yes, what a good morning it was indeed.

* * *

_A/N: This is an idea I've had brewing in my head for a bit now and decided to post this to see what everyone thinks. Read and review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for your time and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you all!!_

_Ltscw_


	2. Operation Gabriella

Chapter one- Operation Gabriella

"How is the most beautiful bride in the world?"

"Perfectly happy." I said smiling into his kiss. "How about you?"

"Doing awesome thank you."

"So Troy-boy, how are your new classes coming along?"

"Slow but sure considering it's only the first day of school, though I hear from dad that your grades are usually only about average or a bit less than that in that class."

"Come on Troy! You know I hate gym class! Can't you convince someone to go easy on me?"

"Gabriella, I may be your husband outside of school, but in school I'm still your teacher. Do better or else you'll fail. That's all there is to it."

"He's right you know. Husband or not, he's still one of your teachers."

"Hi Jack." I giggled.

"That's dad to you young lady. Troy, we need to review some of the plays for next weeks game against west when you're available."

"Sure dad. Hon, I'll hopefully see you after school is out."

"Okay." I sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too. Better get to homeroom before you're late."

"Shit! Darbus will kill me if I am!"

"Language young lady!" Jack yelled as she bolted from her husband's office. "Quite the girl you have there son."

"I know dad. And the thing is, I wouldn't give her up for the world."

"I know. Now let's get moving. We have a team of slackers to take care of."

"They're still slowing down? Guess we'll have to drill the team even harder this year."

"Don't push too hard. I'd like to see them in one piece before our next game."

"I won't dad, I promise."

* * *

"Made it…" I said panting just as the homeroom bell went off.

"And barely in time too." Kelsi said giggling at my current exhausted state of being.

"Yeah, thanks Kels."

"Anytime."

"Remind me to tell your boyfriend that you're harassing me again."

"Like he'd believe you."

"Yeah, right."

"You know he wouldn't."

"Whatever."

"Good morning students! And welcome to your first day of your senior year, Miss. Montez." Ms. Darbus said quickly gaining my attention.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Anyway, sign-ups for this winters musicale are in the main hallway. Sign-ups for other activities are in the main hallway as well. Miss. Montez, with your record of not signing up for anything, I suggest you do to improve your social activities."

"Sorry, not interested."

"But Gabby, you have an amazing voice!" Sharpay quickly noted. I suddenly looked at her glaring and said sneering "Shut it Sharpay!". Immediately she quieted down and sunk down into her chair.

"Is this true Miss. Montez?"

"No comment." I muttered.

"Shall I make your attendance mandatory in my chapel for the arts?"

"Don't bet on me showing up." and before my homeroom teacher could even respond, the bell signaling the switch over to the next classes rung. I immediately shot up out of my desk and into the hallway before anyone could stop me, especially Darbus and Sharpay. The last thing I needed was more pressure on my shoulders. I already had enough with my husband pressing the issue of my gym class grades at me added with the fact that my marriage to him was going to be perhaps harder to hide than I first would have thought, and it was the only the first day of school!

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kelsi asked Sharpay in the hallway after their friends quick departure.

"I'm not sure. She's never reacted that way to Ms. Darbus before. You know what's going on Taylor?"

"Not a clue. What about you afro-boy?"

"Funny Taylor."

"You know I love you baby."

"Love you too nerd." he mocked back jokingly. "But as to what is going on with the gabster, even I wouldn't know."

"Sounds like an East High mystery is brewing." Ryan chimed in with his usual wit and charm. "Who thinks we should crack this case?"

"Leave me out of it." Sharpay quickly noted with a slight stutter to her usually confident voice. "I may be always sure of myself, but the way she looked at me scared me straight to the bone."

"I'm in!" Taylor said quickly. "There's no way I'm letting this get past me."

"Count me in too!" said Kelsi.

"I'm a go for it." said Chad. "Trying to find out what is wrong with our little sister should be fun."

"Sharpay, that only leaves you." Ryan said looking at his twin sister. "You may want to stay out of this, but you know her as well as Taylor does here. This project can't happen without you."

"Okay, fine. But if she kills me, it's your fault."

"I'll pay for your funeral then if that happens." he laughed. "Well, it's settled then."

"Should we get Zeke and Jason involved also?"

"May not be a bad idea sister. They can be our sideline informants when it comes to her movements."

"Alright then! Operation Gabriella is a go!"

* * *

By the time lunchtime had come around, I had already flown through English and chemistry without missing a beat. I even managed to correct Mrs. Philips again which I could tell she wasn't too happy with. But what can you do, you know? When you're right, you're right. Enough with that though. When I finally reached the cafeteria, it was already hustling and bustling with it's student population. I quickly averted my eyes to the table our group usually sat at and noticed all of them looking around strangely as if trying to find something. I picked up on this fact right away and knew they were looking for me after the events of this morning. I figured I had better graved them with me company though before they really did start getting worried. Walking down the stairs to the main floor, I could also tell they were up to something as I knew them all so well it became transparent. All that meant to me is that it was time for me to keep my guard up. "Hey guys!"

"Ella! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry Martha. The lunch line was longer than usual today."

"Always happens on hot dog day for some reason."

"It's those Chicago style hot dogs I'm telling you!" Jason said as he sat across from me. He was your everyday basketball jock, but yet also not typical. Instead of being stuck up and trying to flash his talent around the school, he was actually funny, quite charming as Martha had picked up on since she was his girlfriend, had a good sense of humor, yet he still wasn't the brightest or quickest in the bunch. Overall though he was an awesome friend and had even been there a few times for me as a shoulder to cry on. "They're addicting!"

"Why don't you move to Chicago then? I'm sure you can get plenty of them there."

"Very funny gabs." he retorted stuffing a hot dog into his mouth.

"Pig! I swear Jason, chew your food!" I chided back. "But hey, I try anyways. So, what's the topic of discussion today?" I then asked. But knowing my friends like I did, they were going to avoid what was bugging them and talk about something else instead.

* * *

"Alright team, listen up!" Troy yelled. It was now after school and he had taken over that current practice as so he could learn about his students and them about him as well. "Before we get into details about today's practice, let me first introduce myself. My name is Troy Bolton and as of today, I will be your assistant coach working along side of my father here. I'm twenty two, graduated U of A top in my class in sports medicine and teaching. I originally went there on a basketball scholarship but due to a severe knee injury from an auto accident while there, my basketball career ended. Before that though I graduated from here an almost straight 'A' student, but I was still within the top fifteen percent of my class while leading this school to two back to back state championships. I am currently married, so none of you should have to worry about your cheerleader girlfriends hitting on me. So best warn them about that now that you know this." He then continued on by saying as the team laughed amongst themselves "Now, from what I hear, this team has been lagging somewhat and hasn't won a title since. That's all going to change starting today gentleman. From here on out you're going to work harder and longer than ever before. And before you decide to groan and whine, I'm letting you know I'm not going to listen to it. If you want to quit, there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out as I can very easily replace each and every one of you. Now, if there's no complaints, hit the floor and let me see what you've got."

* * *

"Man, those suicide drills were intense."

"Tell me about it Zeke." Jason groaned over his other still moaning and groaning teammates. "First it was those, then ten laps around the track, calisthenics and stretching to cool off, and then more practice. If this is how it's going to be, we'll be in shape in no time."

"That's just your thoughts?" Chad asked.

"In a sense, yes."

"Man, that's intense coming out of you."

"Whatever." he scoffed. "But anyway he's a cool coach. I like how he kept encouraging everyone. That was a class act in itself."

"No kidding. Hey, we still going to the diner after this to chill?"

"You know it. Meet you outside by my car."

"You got it."

* * *

"Momma! I'm home!"

"_Mi hija_! How was your first day?"

"Interesting." I giggled. "But nothing out of the norm."

"I see. How is Troy?"

"Wonderful yet annoying."

"Oh? How so?"

"He said I have to bring my gym class grade up or they'll be forced to flunk me in that class."

"Good. I was afraid that there wasn't anyone who could do that. Now that I know there is, I can breathe easier."

"MOM!! I thought you would be on my side!"

"Sorry sweetie, but even I know of your lackluster gym grades. Just you passing that class is a miracle. Bring it up and you'll make both of us happy."

"Fine, but I won't like it. I'll be in my room studying if you need me."

"Okay dear." Maria said smiling. But on the inside she was happily cheering _"Thank you Troy…" _

* * *

After a couple of hours of sitting in my room in nothing but a black tank top that hugged every accent of my body and yes, pink hip hugger shorts, I had once again blasted my way through a short English essay, a monster math assignment, and one assigned from science that I had finished within a matter of about fifteen minutes. By now I was laying on my bed with my Ipod deck cranking out some of my favorite classic Michael Jackson hits, with 'Thriller' and 'You are not alone' being two of my biggest faves. In front of me was one of my many teen magazines that I had collected to keep myself entertained when I was bored. I was into one concerning Miley Cirus and her career when I felt my blackberry, which was resting on my stomach, vibrate alerting me of a new text message.

"_Hey babe." _

"Hi baby. What's up?" I replied back smiling.

"_Not much. Going over the playbooks here at home and adjusting the team's basketball practice routine."_

"Sounds like a party."

"_Yep. I'm rocking it over here."_

"And you didn't invite me :(?"

"_Sorry baby. One person party only."_

"I hate you."

"_You know you love me."_

"I do?"

"_Funny love."_

"Love you baby."

"_Back at you sexy. How was the rest of your first day?"_

"Hold on. I'll call you."

"_K." _Quickly I went to the number one on my speed dial and got him on the first ring. _"Hey beautiful."_

"Hi." I said blushing and smiling. "I miss you.'

"_Miss you too sexy. So how was your first day?"_

"Interesting. I think my friends are on to me hiding something."

"_Mainly us, right?"_

"Mostly. But Sharpay almost got me rigged into acting for one of Darbus's plays."

"_Why won't you?"_

"I have my reasons Troy."

"_As do we all babe. Listen, you up for a date tomorrow night?"_

"Sure!"

"_Awesome! Nothing too casual, but look nice."_

"Okay. What time?"

"_Pick you up at six?"_

"Perfect. Remember my curfew though. Eleven at the latest."

"_Aww…Maria won't let you stay the night?" _I had to think about this. I had spent plenty of nights at his house before we had married. Not that anything had happened as he had so much love and respect for me it was almost sickening. But then when I would look into his deep cerulean eyes, I would sink so deep into love it hurt. On most nights when I would be with him I would change out of my clothes and slip on one of his oversized shirts which went down to about mid-thigh on me with the only thing on underneath being my bra and underwear. Then we'd cuddle up on his sofa to a good movie where we'd flirt and chat until I would fall asleep of when he'd then shut everything down and carry me to bed where by the next morning I'd wake up happy and warm in his arms. To say it was blissful was an understatement. It was absolute _heaven_. Just that alone would have sealed the deal, but one problem remained. _"Gabi?"_

"Sorry. I was just thinking that we might have a problem."

"_What?"_

"If I do, what about me getting to school the next day? It'd be strange for me to be showing up with one of my teachers if you know what I mean."

"_That would be a problem. Might have to wait until the weekend then."_

"But Troy…" I whined. "I love waking up with you!"

"_As do I babe. I sleep my best when I'm with you."_

"So do I." I sighed in defeat. "I wish you were here with me now though."

"_Wish I could, but sadly work comes first this time. Need time to get my bearings straight so I can get used to the curriculum."_

"Fine, but you're mine this weekend."

"_Wouldn't dream of anything better."_

"I sure hope not."

"_Well, there are those cute cheerleaders…"_

"TROY!!!!"

"_Kidding! Kidding!" _He laughed. He knew it annoyed me when he did that, which is probably why he did. _"But I do love that cute whine of yours."_

"I bet you do." I giggled.

"Gabriella! Dinner!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. "Got to go Troy. Dinner calls."

"_Alright. See you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

"_Bye sweetheart." _and after I had pressed 'end' on my phone, I flopped back down onto my bed after once again falling into love with the man who had stolen my heart.

* * *

The next morning I walked into school with a smile on my face and a bounce in my step. For some reason I felt like dressing nice today so I wore my pink short sleeved pullover, my floral skirt that went to my knees and my white ballet flats shoes. The first to comment; Sharpay of course. "Looking cute there Gabi."

"Hey Sharpay. Looking a bit conservative yourself, don't you think?" she had dressed almost _business like_. She had for some reason dressed up in a button up white blouse, pink sports jacket, pink skirt (of course!) and pink heels.

"I felt like it. You like?"

"Remind me never to buy a house from you."

"Whatever." she scoffed at me. "So, what was up with you yesterday? You've never snapped at anyone like that before, let alone Darbus." Okay, so my morning had officially gone from good to bad in a split second. Figures. I stayed calm though and didn't let the one memory I was trying to forget get to me.

"Sharpay, I love you like a sister, but this is one time when I'm not going to answer your question. There are just some things that I'd rather leave alone."

"You sure? I mean, we could talk if you'd…"

"Drop it Sharpay!" I yelled snapping at her. "I said leave it be!" and with those final words I slammed the door shut on my locker and left her standing there stunned and speechless. What I didn't know was that there was a just as stunned Troy hiding just around the corner.

* * *

I made my way to the auditorium which is where on occasion I would go to hang out and clear my mind. As always, Kelsi was there practicing on the piano and adjusting the notes in her music book. "Hey Kelsi."

"Morning Gabriella. Another bad start to the day?"

"Yeah." I replied softly.

"I know you too well."

"I guess." I said with a smile. I took my spot as I always did next to her on the piano bench and brushed my fingers over the piano keys. "How is the musical coming along?"

"Okay I guess. It'll be a bit before we're ready. Sharpay is being pushy as always trying to get the lead role."

"That's our girl."

"Hey, want me to play something for you?" she then asked me shyly.

"Okay. How about 'When there was me and you'?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites to sing to for some reason."

"Alright. Let me get it up on the electric keyboard. With it being hooked up to the surround system it'll give us the best sound than out of the speakers on the keyboard itself."

"Okay." I said smiling as we got up. I went to where the cordless microphones were at and turned one on to do a mic check. Once complete, I looked to Kelsi who gave me the thumbs up. Nodding, I waited for my music cue and began to sing…

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you…_

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks Kels." I said smiling. "It's been a while since I've done that."

"MONTEZ!"

"Shit…" I quietly muttered to myself. "Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"I would seriously suggest you doing a callback. You have a voice that truly deserves to be heard."

"And I said I'm not interested. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I suggest you drop that idea before I say something I would regret." and with one more glare, I gathered my things from over by the piano and began to leave, but not without Darbus trying to get the last word in. "I will make your attendance mandatory!"

"Try and see if I show up then!" and with one more glare I turned and left. The theatre is the last place in the world I would want to be. My past was the one thing that I was sure of that would make that happen.

* * *

"She flipped on Darbus again?"

"Yeah." the groups young composer said during their lunch period. "I've been her friend since kindergarten and have been when we both moved here to Albuquerque at the same time. I think I know what it is, but I'm not at liberty to say as it isn't my place."

"What would it be then?" Zeke asked.

"If you want to know, it's up to you to ask Gabriella yourself. Even then, I can't promise she'll open up to you let alone anyone else."

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

"Oh, hey baby." I said smiling, though knowing Troy, he could tell it was a sad smile and most likely forced.

"The rooftop garden. It's a good place to think when you want to be left alone."

"Yeah. The science club has done a good job of taking care of it."

"So what's on your mind today?"

"A lot of things, but the main thing is my father."

"Your dad? How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"It's a thing I'd rather not talk about to anyone other than mom."

"I may be your teacher at this hour, but right now, I think it's time for me to be a husband first." he replied sitting down next to me. Carefully he placed me on his lap, wrapped me tight in his arms, and kissed my forehead. I reacted by resting my head against his chest and cuddling as close as I could to him. "So what will it take for you to open up to me about him? I know you're hurting for some reason and I'd like to help if you'd let me."

"Really?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have fallen in love with the most gorgeous woman in the world and married her. Nor would I do this…" and that's when he lifted my chin and met his lips to mine in a soft gentle kiss. Nothing passionate though, just enough to let me know he was there to help.

"Thanks. I guess I do owe you that much."

"It's not you owing me anything honey. It's me trying to be a caring and understanding husband."

"Alright. Here goes nothing…"

_(Flashback)_

_I was five years old and living in Houston, Texas where both of my parents jobs currently had them located. It was also where I had met Kelsi in pre-school and had been best friends with her ever since. Both her family and mine had decided to go out on a family movie night as a group. Both me and Kelsi were ecstatic for us spending time together was the best thing in the world. All of our parents would laugh at our enthusiasm, but were glad to see both of us so happy being with each other. Joseph Montez, my father, was a top class lawyer and my mom worked side by side with him. But most of the time she was a stay at home mom taking care and spending time with me. Father did that as much as he could too with his busy schedule and mom admired him for that. He and mom met at Yale and it was pretty much love at first sight. They dated and it, according to mom, was amazing. She felt sparks each time she was with him. They married right out of college and had me not even a year later. To dad, I was the light in his life and the reason he lived. Each moment he had with me was precious to him. He would have given up the world just to be with me. But that dream sadly became short lived…_

_On that particular night, our parents decided that when they found out that one of the theaters was doing a Disney movie marathon night, that it would be perfect for us girls. We were so anxious to go that our parents almost had to tie us down in the cars to keep us contained. Of course it got laughs out of all of them but we didn't care. We were young and happy and that was all that mattered._

_By the end of the movie, which was 'Sleeping Beauty' if I remember correctly, both of us girls were tired and falling asleep. With our parents noticing this we got up and began the walk out of the theater and to our cars which were parked right in front. We never made it that far though. The only thing all of us heard before we reached them were the sounds of gunshots, breaking glass, and screaming._

_(End flashback) _

"And by the time it ended the only person laying on the ground dead…was…was…"

"Your father…"

"Yes. According to the police, it was an instant death and he didn't feel a thing. The ones responsible for the shooting were caught and arrested the very next day. Apparently it was a drive by planned by a local gang who had recently had one of it's members put in jail for life by my father for murder."

"Didn't get them very far, now did it?"

"Didn't matter. They got what they wanted. I have never looked at a movie or any kind of theater the same way again. Just the mention of me going to one and I shake my head no."

"Is that when you moved here?"

"Yeah. Me and Kelsi's family both moved here at the same time. We never looked back after dad's funeral. It was just too painful."

"Is that why you've been so snappy at people lately?"

"Yes. The anniversary of his passing is in two days. I'm always at my worst during those days."

"I'm glad you told me sweetheart. I'm very sorry for your loss. If you need anything else, please don't be afraid to let me know. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you baby. You mean so much to me. There isn't a single day that I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"Same here sweetheart. You going to be okay now?"

"I am now that you're here." I sighed cuddling closer into his chest.

"I always will be…I promise."

* * *

_"Na na na na…Na na na yeah…You are the music in me…"_

"Another one of your pieces of art?"

"Oh, hey Ryan. Yeah, if you could call it that."

"It sounds promising already."

"I guess it does. I'm still working on it."

"Well in that case I'm sure it'll be great. All of your others have been so far."

"Which ones? The ones I originally do or the ones that your sister hypes up and remixes?"

"Ouch. If she heard you say that she'd flip."

"Well it's true. She totally destroyed 'What I've been looking for'."

"Hey, we did well on that thank you very much."

"It's not how it was supposed to be Ryan. Even you know that."

"Whoa, let's stop here. I didn't come here to start an argument."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated."

"We all are. Did Darbus…?"

"Yeah, she did. Gabriella got an automatic call back. Whether she'll show up or not is a different matter."

"I just hope it doesn't go against her grades."

"I don't think she will, but I wouldn't put it past her either. She wants Gabriella to succeed socially by participating in other programs outside of class, but she never does. She's a great friend and outside of school she's almost willing to do anything, but I know what's stopping her from doing it. Whether or not she'll open up to everyone about that one thing we'll have to wait and see."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I love you Ryan, I really do. But I made a promise not to say anything a long time ago when we were young. Me talking about it would ruin things between us. That's one risk that's not worth taking."

"We understand. We'll support her, don't worry."

"Thanks Ryan. You're the best."

"Don't say that. Sharpay would dispute your comment."

"Well I don't care what she thinks. You're the best in my eyes."

"Aww…so sentimental." he said wiping away a fake tear.

"Okay Mr. Overly dramatic. Drive me home."

"As you wish Madame."

"Thank you my good sir. For your good deed, you shall be awarded."

"Rewarded with what pray tell?"

"This." That's when Kelsi went over and kissed her boyfriend gently before pulling away blushing.

"To be rewarded with that is a most honorable thing. It will be cherished forever."

"Alright Ryan." she giggled. "Let's go before we get locked in."

"Okay." and arm in arm the two left the auditorium happy at the moment, but on the inside, still worried about their friend.

* * *

It was five thirty at home and I had just gotten out of the shower getting ready for my date with Troy. Where he was taking me or where we were going he had yet to tell me, but it didn't matter. A night with my husband was worth every effort. Instead of my usual bra/bikini underwear combination, I went a little more sensuous with a black lace bra and underwear combination. Not that he'd see any of it, but it made me feel special. I wore my light blue button up blouse, my black casual pants and three inch heels. I then slipped on my ten carat diamond wedding ring with it's ten carat gold band, my diamond studded earrings and the diamond heart pendant necklace that my mother gave me on my sixteenth birthday. After all was said and done, I'd have to say I was a knockout. "Look out Troy, here I come." I giggled to myself.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Maria said from her daughters doorway. "You keeping your hair down or putting it up?"

"I wasn't sure. What do you think?"

"Leave it down dear. Let your naturally curly hair show you off."

"Thanks mom. I'll do that."

"What does your husband have planned for the night?"

"I don't know. He never tells me what's up his sleeve. That's one of the things I love about him though. He's always surprising me one way or another."

"He's a good man dear. I was wary of him when you two started secretly going out, but as I got to know him, I really opened up to what kind of person he really is. Though I'm still worried about you being married so young."

"I know mom. But we just can't see our lives without each other. How is it at fifteen going on sixteen that I was able to find love at first sight and then be married at seventeen?"

"Some things are just meant to be sweetie, which is why we agreed to his taking your hand in marriage. You have such a happy glow to you now as to which before you didn't. He's really opened up a side of you that I haven't seen since you were a child. Your father would really be proud of you."

"I know he would. I can feel him watching me wherever I go. I'm not sure if he's trying to stalk me or just keep me protected." I giggled.

"If he's stalking you, make sure you try to talk to him and tell him to spend some time with his wife." I laughed lightly as she did before sighing happily and looking at myself in my mirror. I couldn't believe how long it had been since I had lost my father. Here I am though, not quite a girl but not yet a woman, but still happily married and on my way to college at the end of the school year. Not sure where I'm going as of yet, but I do know that wherever it is, Troy is sure to follow. "Oh, there's the doorbell. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I giggled grabbing my purse off my bed. Heading down the stairs, I could already hear my mom opening the door and letting Troy in as they made small chit chat. The two had bonded well with each other and she had already taken to calling him her 'adopted' son, though if that would have happened, we wouldn't be married to each other. They love each other deeply though and wouldn't change a thing about that fact. Except when he saw me, he dropped his jaw. "Hi Troy."

"Uhh…who are you and what did you do to my Gabriella?"

"She's upstairs in the attic locked up. I'm her evil twin." I mocked jokingly.

"I knew it! Maria, can you go find my Gabriella please?"

"She's under there somewhere…" my mom then said curiously as she began to look me over. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and went up and gave my husband a passionate kiss with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, never mind, this is her."

"Ha ha. You're just a barrel of laughs." I said with a smirk with my arms crossed in front of me. "What did I do to deserve such treatment?"

"Just having a little fun dear. Same time as always Maria?"

"Of course. If it turns out to be later, just call and let me know so that way I know she's safe."

"Will do. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

"Taylor, welcome to the Evan's mansion."

"Thank you Edgar. Which room is Sharpay in this time?"

"She is currently located in her quarters. Shall I page her for you?"

"No thank you. I know where to go. How is your wife doing?"

"She's doing very well Ms. McKessie. We'll be going on our vacation next week."

"Oh really?! Where are you going?"

"To Hawaii for our anniversary."

"Aww….that's so sweet! Make sure you say hi to her from me!"

"I will. Have a good evening ma'am."

"As do you Edgar." Taylor said walking into the expansive mansion of the Evans. Just walking into their home, you could tell that the family was eclectic in their collections. All around you could see classic pieces of art including statues, priceless vases, paintings, and god knows what else they had hidden around the mansion. Not that Taylor was about to investigate and find out as she would most likely get lost in the vast compound they owned. Instead she went to the elevator, yes, elevator of ALL things and rang it up to Sharpay's floor. Third floor, to the right, fifth door down on the right hand side. It was a massive corner room with a giant king size poster bed painted in actual gold paint, not gold tinted I might add, with pink and white curtains and bedding, pink carpeting, white antique furnishings with gold trim and a closet as large as a normal family sized home. To say it was overpowering would have been an understatement to most. To Taylor, it was absolutely GAWDY, but alas, she was used to it since they had been friends for quite some time now. "Hey Sharpay!"

"Taylor! You finally made it!"

"Sorry. It took a bit longer than usual to transverse your palace."

"It's not that big!"

"Sharpay, you have a freaking ELEVATOR in your house!!! How is that normal?!"

"Whatever. Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Kelsi and Martha should be here shortly. How is it we're having a sleepover on a school night?"

"What? We've done it before. Is Gabi coming?"

"I don't think so. I haven't been able to reach her by phone or text."

"Something is up with that girl. And we're going to find out. I don't care if it costs me a broken nail, we're going to crack this case!"

* * *

Troy didn't actually end up taking me anywhere. I was kind of worried when we pulled up into the drive of his house, but when he gave me his confident grin, I relaxed a bit when he opened the passenger door for me and led me to the front door of his house. It wasn't anything huge, but it was cozy. It was a brick one story ranch style with a mostly open floor pan when it came to the dining and living areas and had a comforting rustic theme to it like you would be living in a log cabin. It included three bedrooms total, two and a half baths with one being located off the master suite, a huge back yard with a pool and basketball court for when Troy still had the itch to go out and shoot around a bit, a two car brick garage, and the grass he had somehow always kept meticulously maintained front and back. With the back being fenced in with high bushes and trees, it was mostly private and I used it to my advantage during the summer days when it came to sunbathing. "So, what did we come here for?"

"You'll see Ella. Just follow me into the dining room."

"If you say so." I giggled putting my purse onto the entryway table. After readjusting my hair a bit, I went into the dining room where I had to stop and gasp once I hit the doorway. On each end of the table was a nicely laid out place setting for the two of us. In the middle of the table sat a nice floral arrangement with candles lit on both sides with the lights down low to create a romantic mood. In the background Troy had started some romantic smooth jazz to set the mood for the evening. "Troy…it's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it. I'll get the dinner out of the kitchen. You just make yourself comfortable."

"Alright." as soon as I did sit down, I was still registering how much work my husband did in order to make things perfect for us. I knew I was special to him as he was to me, but this was the first time he had ever done something like this. I already was etching it into my memory when he started bringing our dinner out. "What is on the menu tonight sir?"

"Ah my beautiful lady, tonight we have a wonderful fettuccini alfredo with a light cream sauce, breadsticks, salad, and a light red wine for a drink. For dessert I went to a special friend and with some help, made a crème brule that I hope is to your liking."

"Sounds amazing. How did you find the time to do this Troy?"

"I almost didn't." he replied pouring my drink. I only drank on occasion and if I did, it was only one or two glasses and that was it just so I wouldn't overdo it. Can't say my mom didn't raise a smart girl. "I just got lucky I suppose."

"Well I'm glad you did. Thank you."

"You're very welcome my dear. To us." he toasted.

"To us."

* * *

Okay, okay, so I didn't make it home that night. Instead as I always did I fell asleep in my husband's arms next to him on the sofa as we sat there relaxing to the warm fire in his fireplace. He made the call to my mom who agreed to pick me up from his house the next morning in order to keep everyone from raising suspicions about who I was with or where I was. The only ones who would have would be my girlfriends who are constantly worrying about where I am at all times of the night. Kind of made me wonder though; are they my friends or my parents? Anyway, on this particular morning the skies had opened up to a gentle rain. Waking up to the sounds of it while being wrapped in the arms of the love of my life made this day all the more enjoyable to start. I was warm, comfortable, had slept better than I had in ages, and didn't want to leave the comfort of the comforter and sheets that covered us. But alas I knew school was coming quick so we both had to get up, showered, dressed, and ready for the day. I already had a small wardrobe of clothes here, so I quickly picked out a pair of skinny jeans, my maroon turtleneck sweater as it was a bit cool this morning, and a pair of white tennis shoes. Troy not surprisingly was still sleeping by the time I was out of the shower and dressed, so I figured I had better wake him so he wasn't late for work. "Troy, baby, time to get up or you'll be late for work."

"I don't want to go to school momma…" he muttered. Oh, he was so cute when he did that.

"Okay baby, but don't blame me when I'm forced to file for divorce since my husband made me late for senior year…"

"THAT ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" he yelled jolting up out of the covers.

"Good morning!" I said laughing trying to hold my ribs from hurting. Oh yes, this was already the highlight of my day.

"Morning." he yawned. "Just had to do that, didn't you?"

"As always." I replied kissing him. "Better get moving. I don't want you to be late."

"Your mom on her way?"

"Yeah. She should be here shortly. I'll steal a muffin out of the kitchen for breakfast."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll see you later."

"Bye baby." and with one more kiss, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed my breakfast, got my purse and ran out the door where I saw my mom just pulling into the driveway. My school stuff was already with her so I had no worries there. The way this morning was going though, I had a feeling it was hopefully going to be a pretty good day.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride mom." I quickly said as we pulled up in front of the school.

"No problem sweetheart. You deserved the time with him. Just try not to do it that often during the school week."

"I won't." I replied kissing her cheek. "Love you!"

"Love you too! I'll pick you up when school is out, okay?"

"Sounds great mom. See you then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled back waving at her.

* * *

"Gabriella Montez!"

"Hey Sharpay." I said walking in the doors out of the rain. "What's with the glare today? I haven't done anything wrong that I know of."

"What do you mean?! Have you seen the announcements?! You got a callback for the play!!"

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!! I never even tried out for it!" Okay, how is it that my day could go from great to really bad for two days in a row? This was making no sense to me. "This is ridiculous!!"

"You're telling me! I don't want to compete against my best friend!"

"Well you won't have to. It's all yours. I'm sure you'll beat out the other contestants once they get the actual tryouts going."

"Really?"

"Yes Sharpay, really, so calm down."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I didn't want to beat out my best friend."

"Getting cocky much are we?"

"Well…"

"I thought so. Try being less that way and maybe I won't have to change my mind."

"You wouldn't dare…" I smirked confidently at her remark and said "Try me."

"Okay, you win. Jeez, even I can't win against you sometimes."

"Told you so." I giggled tearing the announcement down before crumpling it and tossing it into the trash. "There, feel better?"

"Yep! Now let's go. Plenty of gossip to catch up and so little time to do it in!" and with our arms linked together, we went to the commons to chill out before classes began. So okay, maybe my day didn't start out as bad as I thought it would. Maybe my third day at school would be just fine after all.

* * *

"Miss. Neilson!"

"Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"Do you happen to know what happened to my callback announcements concerning Miss. Montez that I posted this morning?"

"Uhh…no I wouldn't ma'am. I've been in the auditorium all morning working with the winter musical stuff."

"I see. Well, if you hear anything, please let me know. I am not pleased with this."

"Yes ma'am." Kelsi said nervously as her teacher left. "Great…this should be fun…"

* * *

"And that is the last one." Sharpay said grinning. "There we go Gabi. No more worries."

"Thank goodness." I sighed. "One more announcement of me making it and I would have freaked. But if we get in trouble for this, I'm pinning it on you."

"I'll take the hit for you girlfriend. Besides, you stepped aside for me concerning the musical. The least I could do is take a hit for you."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get back to the commons. I need my bottled water."

"Oh but to be deprived of your Evian! It would be inhumane!"

"Of course! It would be torture!"

"Pathetic Sharpay, really. I mean, it's bottled water!"

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather have filtered water than the nasty stuff served from those gross looking water fountains."

"Whatever works for you. Now let's get moving before you give me a headache over this."

"Okay!"

* * *

Thankfully we didn't have homeroom this day, so I went straight to the library to finish up on the homework I accidentally 'neglected' the night before. That was the benefits of free periods. You could catch up on what you needed to get done, go to a study hall and work there, or if you're into sports, head to the gym or the fields outside to practice whatever it was you were involved in. Though today I don't see many people if any at all outside in this kind of weather. We were on an experimental 'block' schedule this year, which meant four hour and a half classes with ten minutes of passing time between each class, giving us time if we wanted to race to the commons to grab a quick snack from the snack bar, though if you were heading to gym, it wasn't particularly a good idea. I should know. I've had to learn that the hard way a few times myself. That's why I loved the privacy of the library during free period. Nobody around to bug me, I could get massive amounts of work done in a short time, and afterward if time allotted, I would find a good book and stick my nose into it until the bell rang for the next class. Call me a nerd if you'd like, but to me when it came to school, it was pure bliss.

* * *

"Aren't we looking refreshed today?" Jack said grinning walking into Troy's office.

"Hey dad. Yeah, you could say that."

"The only way that would happen is if a certain someone stayed the night at your house last night."

"And that certain someone did after a romantic dinner that very night ."

"Good, good. Hey, how is the team looking?"

"One question; how did you let the team get that bad? They're pathetic compared to what we had when I was here."

"Yeah, well, the pick of students trying out has been rather slim pickings as of lately. Sorry to say, but we've got to work with what we've got."

"Perfect." Troy groaned. "First year here and you had to make it hard on me, didn't you?"

"Sorry. It was either this or nothing at all."

"Figures. Alright, no problem. I'll whip them into shape, not to worry."

"That's the spirit! Just like the good old days."

"Yeah, well, those days are over dad after that accident."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. That accident wasn't your fault. Just be glad you came out of it alive with just a bunch of cuts and bruises. I don't think one injured knee is going to stop you from doing what you want to do. Granted yes it may not be basketball, but you got a second choice in life and with the way you're looking now, I think that future is looking pretty bright."

"You're right dad. Thanks."

"Hey, I'm only telling you the truth. I'm sure your significant other would tell you the same thing as well."

"That she would dad. The team practicing right now?"

"No. Cheerleading practice is running at the moment."

"And you're not out there watching them?" Troy asked with a smirk. "I'm impressed."

"That's my boy, but don't let your mother know you're saying that. She'd slap both of us."

"Don't I know it." Troy laughed. "But get out of here. I've got work to do."

"Alright son. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Got it coach."

* * *

"Hey Gabriella!" a young voice called out to me after lunch. Sure enough there came running a smiling and panting Miss. Nielson. "Wait up."

"Whoa, slow down girl. What's up?"

"You heard about the callback you got, right?"

"Uhh…no…can't say I have." I lied. Okay, so I fibbed. Big deal. Not like I was planning on attending anyway. "Why do you ask?"

"Darbus has been looking high and low for you! She's so keen on having you join it's insane!"

"Kelsi…" I said groaning with a sigh mixed in. And no, I wasn't trying to be overly dramatic. Just letting my feelings show. "You and I'm sure everyone else knows I refuse to be in any of her productions. I have better things to do with my time then to act in something that I am the least interested in. Sorry, but tell Ms. Darbus if she doesn't catch me first that I am not going to join as it does not interest me at all."

"Oh, okay. Sure. But it doesn't mean she'll give up on you."

"She will or I'll file her for harassment. That's all there is to it. I'm not going to be forced into this."

"I'll make sure to warn her of that. See you in English?"

"Yeah, see you there." I said with a smile. "Oh, and Kels?" I quickly said before she got too far from me.

"Yeah?"

"You're a great friend. Don't you forget that."

"I won't." she replied with a confident smile. "See you later."

"Later."

* * *

"That's what she said?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus. I tried to warn her, but she still refused." Kelsi lied. She didn't actually warn her, just told Gabriella of what was going on, minus the harassment complaint part as she didn't want to draw out more controversy than what was already there.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing that can be done. We'll just have to move forward without her."

"Without who?" Troy asked.

"Mr. Bolton. What a surprise to see you in my chapel for the arts."

"Come on Ms. Darbus, you know I delved into your theater several different times."

"Did any of them not include detention Mr. Bolton?"

"Ooh, touché. But I did figure since I was running a quick errand to the office that I'd stop by and see if anything had changed. Can't say that much has."

"It is sometimes hard to replace the classics Mr. Bolton."

"Ah, that I am aware of. Now, who is this student you are having problems with?"

"Are you familiar with a Miss. Gabriella Montez?"

"_I should be…I'm her husband…" _he quickly thought. But saying that meant his neck and his job at the same time. So he said "Can't say I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing really. I would like her to perform for us, but her lack of interest seems to deter her from it."

"Well, you can't change a student overnight ma'am. If she was interested she would have said something. But not all students are meant for the stage. Or perhaps there's a fear there that she's not willing to conquer. Or it could be several other things. But the main thing is that you should be happy with what you've got rather than to be upset with what you don't have."

"A good lesson learned Mr. Bolton. Thank you."

"Anytime ma'am. Have a good day kids!" Troy then said as he began to leave. But before he did, he looked at Kelsi who nodded in recognition of him. Nodding back at her, he motioned with his head for her to follow him for a moment. When they reached the doorway out of earshot of everyone working on the stage, he asked "You Kelsi Nielson?"

"Yes sir."

"Gabriella has told me a lot about you and I'm sorry what you had to go through together when you were young. Just letting you know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always just a question away."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me…hold on, wait…how does Gabriella know you?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? We're really good neighbors since we live in the same neighborhood."

"Okay, that's fine! Will I see you again sometime?"

"Most likely." Troy chuckled at the petite brunette. "I am one of the gym teachers here, so you'll be seeing quite a bit of me."

"Alright. Thanks again Mr. Bolton!"

"Anytime." he said smiling. But as he began to walk away, the only thought that had came to his mind was _"Whew…almost bit the bullet on that one…this marriage secret is going to be harder to keep than I thought."_

* * *

"Hi momma!"

"Hi sweetie! How was the third day of school?"

"It was great! No problems, no drama, not even a tiny kink in anything."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now it's girl time."

"Girl time?"

"Me, you, my credit card, and the mall. And maybe dinner and a movie at home afterwards perhaps. How does that sound?"

"Mom, I love you!"

"Good." Maria said smiling as the two pulled out from in front of the school. "Now let's go have some fun, shall we?"

"Well what are you waiting for?! Step on it!"

"I'm not going to break local traffic laws to get there my dear daughter."

"I tried." I said giggling.

"I bet you did. But anyway, I have a surprise lined up for you when we get there. BUT, before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Darn…" I muttered.

* * *

We arrived at the mall within about twenty minutes and was becoming nervous as to what my mom had up her sleeve. Sure, I had been to the mall with Sharpay many times before but not without force or blowing my weekly allowance at the same time. So when we got out of the car after parking the butterflies in my stomach began to turn as if it felt like someone was watching me. The only time that would happen is if… "TROY!!"

"Hey sweetheart!" he laughed as I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The next moment before I knew it we were locked into a kiss spinning around before he set me down to greet my mom. "Afternoon Maria."

"Troy, glad you could make it."

"For my two favorite women in the world, anything."

"Troy, are you forgetting your mother!?"

"No dad!" he laughed again. "Hi mom."

"Troy." Lucille giggled. "Maria, how are you doing dear?"

"Very well now that we're all together. Now, shall we?"

"Oh but of course! I'm itching to burn some money off today!"

"Dad, you didn't agree to this, did you?" Troy whispered to him as the three women walked in front of him.

"No Troy. Your bills paid up?"

"They were the last I checked."

"Good."

"Why were you asking?"

"Because knowing them, we'll go home broke before the night ends."

"Perfect…"

* * *

Okay, so we didn't go entirely broke, but I did end up getting several new outfits from not only mom, but several new ones from Troy as well that I was going to keep at his house just so I had a few more things to wear while visiting. Actually, it should be our house now that we're married. But I didn't want to argue that point since I don't want to cause any controversy between us. But it still didn't stop me from asking. "Hey, sweetie?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Umm…about your house…"

"What about it?"

"Well…since we're married…is it…?"

"Our house instead of just mine? You're goofy, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Sweetheart, that house became ours the day we got married. Though your name isn't on the title, it's just as much yours as it is mine. That's the first rule we took the day we got married. What's mine is yours and vise versa."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Thank you! I was so worried about that for some reason all of a sudden. I guess it was kind of weird of me to ask, wasn't it?"

"I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Hey!" I giggled slapping his arm. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry baby."

"Sure you are."

"I am! Crap, your phone is going off."

"Great…" I said groaning. I quickly pulled it out of my purse and checked the caller ID and voila, it was Sharpay. "Sorry baby, I have to take this or she'll call all night until I answer."

"Go for it."

"Thanks. Gabriella here."

"_About time you answered!"_

"Whatever. What's up?"

"_Where are you?! I've been trying to reach you at home all afternoon and evening."_

"I'm at the mall."

"_WHAT?! And you didn't invite me?!"_

"For one, it was last minute. And two, I'm out with my mom. So it's a daughter and mother night only."

"_Fine…" _she scoffed at me. I could tell she was pissed at me for not calling her to come along with us, but hey, even I needed some free time from my friends and the hectic life I live. But doing it with my hubby and his parents made it all worth it. _"Anyway, you got any plans this weekend?"_

"Yeah. I'll be gone all weekend right after I get off school Friday, so I won't be around."

"_What?! Come on! I had this all girl weekend planned out for ages!"_

"And you tell me this now?"

"_Yeah, well…."_

"Sorry Sharpay. We had weekends together all summer. I'm doing something for myself this time."

"_Please…?"_

"Sorry honey. You know I'd love to, but I already had this planned out. Next weekend, I promise."

"_I'll hold you to that. So, you get any new clothes?"_

"Enough for an almost new wardrobe."

"_Broke the bank again?"_

"Just about." I giggled. But my laughing got harder to contain as Troy began to tickle me in my sides which he knew got me squirming. I had to quickly slap his hands away and glare at him to make him stop. But he only gave me a goofy grin and shrugged. That in reply caused me to roll my eyes and smile before looking away. God I love him. "We're not done yet. We're going to dinner next and then a movie at home."

"_Don't stay up too late hon. Us girls do need our beauty rest you now."_

"Yes mother." I giggled. "See you tomorrow."

"_Always. Love you."_

"Love you too sis. Ciao!"

"_Bye." _she said hanging up the phone. "Troy, you know I hate it when you tickle me like that!"

"That's why I do it."

"Flirt."

"Tease."

"Down kids." Lucille said smiling at us. "I swear Maria, I remember when we were that age and falling for our first love. Just looking at them now definitely reminds me of that."

"I agree. Just not so…flirtatious."

"We're not flirtatious mom. We're in love."

"Okay…" Jack said interrupting the scene. Good thing too. If it had kept going we would have had a mother-daughter-mother in law-daughter in law debate. Confusing? Yeah, I know. It is to me too. "Let's get to dinner and then that movie at the Montez's before we're late."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Troy said.

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

By the time Friday had rolled around, nothing luckily had changed. Ms. Darbus apologized for her actions and still wished that I would join the drama club. But I happily declined again saying that it just wasn't what I was interested in. She accepted that fact and we were all able to move on with no further drama. Stephen had kept his distance and from what I had heard, the injury I had caused to him kept him in pain pretty much the entire day after I did it. Since then every time he sees me he covers his privates, turns, and runs. So now all of a sudden he's gone from this arrogant jerk who thought he was every woman's dream to some little boy who needs to protect himself at each turn he takes. Even the girls laugh at him now. I know it must be damaging to his self esteem, but he deserves it in the long run. But with Friday came a half day that was letting us out at twelve thirty. Something about an in school teachers meeting to see how the first week went. Oh well, I didn't care. I was going to be with my sweetie and that was all that mattered.

"Kelsi!"

"Hey Gabi. You ready for the weekend?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Of course! This half day is exactly what I needed. All I plan on doing when I get home is going back to bed and sleeping."

"You go girl! See you Monday?"

"Always. Later!"

"Bye Kelsi!"

* * *

The first thing on my list before arriving at Troy's, no, our house was stopping at the local Walgreens to get some of the feminine products that I needed in order to stay. Just because I was only able to stay there on occasion didn't mean I kept things there all the time. That meant shampoo and conditioner, tampons just in case, my favorite toothpaste as I was picky about what I used compared to Troy who used whatever he usually first grabbed, and deodorant as I'm sure the one I had there was running low. Yes, I at least kept deodorant there. I wasn't that stupid as to not to. "Twenty eighty three ma'am. Anything else?"

"No, I'm all set." I said swiping my check card.

"Thank you." the clerk said bagging my things. "Have a good day now!"

"You too!" I replied back waving. I arrived at the house a little after one and for the first time, I was able to open it myself with my own key. It was kind of an odd and giddy feeling when I felt the lock click open, but I was even more overjoyed when I opened the door on my own like I actually owned the place. This was soon to be my home when I first moved out from Mom's, I was sure of it. Just the rustic log cabin feel of it alone on the inside was enough to make you feel at home. I knew I sure felt that way. It was the one time where I would wear my wedding ring full time and had slipped it on discretely right after walking out the doors at school. It didn't feel right not wearing it when I couldn't. So when I was alone or with mom, it was on full time, no if, ands, or buts about it. But with the girls, I wore the promise ring Troy gave me on the side to keep things on the DL. Sure they were suspicious of me since they had yet to meet my 'boyfriend', but I had to do something to keep them convinced. How I had kept my charade up was even baffling to me, but it had worked so far and I wasn't about to stop it yet.

* * *

Troy had finally arrived home about four looking somewhat bored and mostly dragging on his feet. Something about the look in his eyes told me that Mr. Matsui had pretty much done in the entire school staff. "Oh baby, you look like you fell asleep over there."

"Just about did."

"Here, made you some coffee just in case."

"Thanks sweetheart. Get settled in okay?"

"Yep. I'm all set."

"Alright then. Who's cooking tonight? Me or you?"

"Let's do it together. I like cooking as a team."

"Sure thing. What should we make?"

"I'm dying for some barbecue! How about we fire up the grill and cook those ribs in the freezer?"

"Excellent! You begin thawing them out and I'll go up and get changed."

"Perfect. I'll do that."

"Be back in a few minutes." That's when he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck as we delved into a much needed and passionate kiss.

"Sure." I said after separating us to catch our breaths. "Don't be long. I'm hungry."

"I won't."

* * *

By the end of supper we were entirely stuffed and satisfied. There's nothing like barbecued ribs, baked potatoes, sweet corn, and apple pie for dessert to satisfy your appetite. Now we were cuddled up on the couch with him watching sportscenter on TV, me with a good book, and the fireplace going keeping us warm and cozy. If it was an almost too perfect scene to the normal person, but who was I to argue. That is until the love of my life decided to be a man and burp insanely loud. "EWW! Troy!" I laughed. "That was disgusting!"

"Hey, it wasn't bad manners! Just good food."

"Excuses, excuses…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry babe. Excuse me."

"Much better."

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Figures." he chuckled. I just whapped his arm with my book and put my head back on his leg so I could go on reading comfortably. He just chuckled quietly and went back to his sportscenter to keep up on the highlights of the LA Lakers game. Just then the doorbell rang, which confused both of us. "Who could be visiting us now?"

"I'll go check."

"No, you stay comfortable. I've got it."

"Okay baby." I replied as I carefully moved to get out of his way.

"Be right back."

"Alright."

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

"I hope he's home…" I said nervously to myself after ringing the doorbell. "I just need to ask him this one question and then I'll go home…"

"Miss. Nielson?" Mr. Bolton asked after opening his door. "What brings you here?"

"Uhh…sorry to bug you sir…but…have you heard from Gabriella? I forgot to give her the textbook I borrowed from her for science and was wanting to give it back since you're neighbors with her."

"Oh, no, I haven't. Sorry."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kelsi?!" I muttered to myself quietly. "Shit, I don't need this now!" Quickly I tried to get up from the sofa to hide in the back of the house so I couldn't be seen or heard. But at that moment my coordination had decided to betray me and I ended up rolling onto the floor, whacking my arm on the coffee table. "Crap! Damn that hurt!"

"Gabriella?! What are you doing here?!" that's when I looked up and saw Kelsi looking past Troy and right at me. At that moment, the shit had just hit the fan.

"Oh, uh…hey Kelsi. Fancy meeting you here."

"Just what is going on around here?!"

"Come on in and sit down Kelsi." I said directing her into the house. "I have something to tell you…" Yeah, this was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this was the first official chapter to the mess that Troy and Gabriella have gotten themselves into. Read, review, and give me some ideas of what all of you would like to see happen next. Also, sorry about how long it is. I tried to put in as much detail as I could to help the story along. But anywho, here's a short preview of what I might do:

_As Gabriella leads Kelsi into the Bolton residence, will she actually have the courage to tell the truth about what's actually going on or will she have to tell another lie in order to keep themselves protected from further controversy? But with her and Kelsi's tragic past, will that end up causing more pressure as everyone tries once again to break the fragile teenagers hidden barrier? Only with love, understanding, and trust will time ever tell that tale._

Again, other ideas are welcome!! Laters!

Ltscw.


	3. Welcome to my home?

**Here you go everyone! The second chapter you've all been begging for! But be forwarned now as this chapter and this chapter _ONLY_ is M-rated, so read at your own risk. Otherwise it's going to be a T rated fic the rest of the way through. Comments are liked, Ideas of what to do afterwards are loved, and flames will be hated and ignored. HSM and all it's characters are owned and copywrited by Disney and not me. **

Chapter 2- Welcome to my home?

"Want something to drink Kels?"

"Just a water would be fine."

"Okay. Be right back." and with a smile, I turned and left going towards the kitchen while discreetly slipping off my wedding ring and hiding it back into my pocket as not to rouse any suspicions. Troy had stayed with my friend making small talk to keep her occupied. At the moment my heart was racing, my breaths were short, and my mind was going about the speed of light as I tried to think about what to do next and how to handle the situation in front of me. Do I confront it head on and tell the truth? Do I tell another lie in order to keep us protected? Or do I throw together some cockamamie story that I hope she'll believe in? God what do I do?! "Gabriella?"

"What?! Oh, hey Troy. Jeez, you scared me."

"Sorry, wasn't trying to."

"It's alright. Where's Kelsi?"

"In the living room looking over one of my photo albums from when I went to East High myself."

"Don't tell me…the one of the popular basketball jock with all the cheerleaders hanging off of him?"

"That would be the one!" he replied with his mischievous grin.

"Perv." I giggled. "But what do we tell her about us?"

"Well most everyone at the school knows I'm married, just not to whom I'm married to. So for now I think we're safe."

"What about the pictures you keep around the house of our wedding day?"

"SHIT! I forgot about those!"

"Troy! We have to hide those!"

"Crap…alright, I'll keep her distracted while you hide them."

"How many do we got?"

"Let me think…one in the living room on the mantle…"

"Troy!"

"I know, I know! I'll keep her distracted from that so you can nab it. All that's really left are a few in the hallway leading from the front door into the kitchen."

"Okay. Those are no sweat."

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh, yes Ms. Nielson?"

"Can I ask you something about these pictures here?" Kelsi asked walking up to us.

"Oh, sure! What do you want to know?" and by the time they got into chatting about Ms. Darbus and how she was still hanging around the school to this day, I had snuck off, grabbed the one picture on the mantel that Troy mentioned before going into the hallway to nab those ones. But not before looking around the corner from the living room to make sure I was out of eyesight. Troy was the only one who saw me and nodded, giving me the all clear. I quickly yet quietly took them down and then dashed off upstairs into our room where I hid them in the nightstand on my side of the bed. I then quickly raced back down to the bottom of the stairs, recomposed myself, and went back into the kitchen where the two were still talking up a storm. Boy, I wasn't sure how, but luck turned to my side on this round. "Hey you two, how are the memories coming along?"

"Great!" Kelsi replied happily. "I didn't know Mr. Bolton was a theater performer!"

"He what?" I questioned curiously. "Troy, you never told me about that."

"You never asked. Plus it's not something I tend to mention to a lot of people."

"Why do you call him Troy, Gabriella?"

"Duh, because we're friends silly!"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Bolton mentioned that to me!"

"It's totally alright. You can call him Troy also if you'd like."

"Can I?"

"Sure, it's alright with me." My hubby added. "Only when we're not in school together of course."

"Of course! So, what did you do in the theater?"

"Mostly acting with some singing on the side."

"You can sing?"

"Not sure if I can anymore, but back in the day I could carry a pretty good tune."

"Umm…mind if we…"

"Sure, why not? I know the perfect thing. Come on downstairs and I'll show you around."

* * *

Now the one thing I had failed to mention the last time I mentioned our house was the finished basement that we alone hardly ever used. There was even yet to even be a party at this house since Troy had moved in. It contained the family room with the home theatre system, a fully stocked bar in a sports theme with a pool table, electronic darts, and an LA Lakers pinball machine. Where he got it I don't know and I wasn't even going to bother to ask. This was his man land and I was hardly down here in the first place. But on one end, a small area sat where an electric guitar, drum set, and a digital baby grand piano sat ready and waiting to be used. "Voila. Welcome to the best part of the house!"

"This is so cool!" Kelsi stated as she ran over to the piano and inspected it. "Oh wow! It's got the full digital display, sound tracks and songs built in, and god knows what else! Even my piano at home isn't this nice!"

"Glad you like it. It came with the house when I bought it. Apparently the previous owners couldn't find a way of moving it out of here, so I took it with the package."

"Can I try it out?"

"Sure! Let me fire up that song I was talking about. Hey Gabi, care to sing with me on this?"

"I don't know…" I replied nervously. I had never sung in front of Troy before and doing a duet with him seemed almost awkward. I sang next to or with Kelsi plenty of times. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Please?" Kelsi pleaded with her puppy dog stare. I hated it when she used it on me! She always made it impossible for me to resist. "For me…?"

"Oh…okay, fine!" I giggled. "What's the song Troy?"

"It's called 'Everyday' and features a small group chorus at the end. But otherwise it's mostly wordless."

"And how am I supposed to know the words then?"

"Easy. I kept the song books for everything. Kelsi, I'm sure you can keep up once you hear the tempo."

"No problem." she replied happily as Troy handed me the lyrics. "You ready Gabriella?"

"As I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Great!" Troy cheered happily. "Just try to keep up."

"Don't you worry about me Bolton. Hit it Kelsi!"

"Right!"

"Before we get too far ahead of ourselves, the highlighted areas are my lines, normal ones yours, and the italics together, got it?"

"Sure." I said as Kelsi began to play the first few notes.

"Alright, here we go…"

**Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can  
**Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
**It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at  
**_Because this moment's really all we have_  
**Everyday  
of our lives**,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
**Gonna run**  
_While we're young  
and keep the faith  
_**Everyday**  
_From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
_Take my hand;  
**together we  
will celebrate,**

celebrate.  
_Oh, ev'ryday.  
_They say that you should follow  
**and chase down what you dream,  
**but if you get lost and lose yourself  
**what does is really mean?**  
No matter where we're going,  
**it starts from where we are.**  
_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there,_ wanna hold on tight  
_Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday  
_from right now,  
_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_  
_Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_  
Oh, ev'ryday  
**We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!  
**It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
**We're not gonna lose.**_  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  
_**Everyday  
of our lives,  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
**Gonna run  
while we're young  
**_And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

"Wow…that's a powerful song." I said breathlessly sitting on the sofa. "I haven't hit notes like that in a while."

"That's not what I heard through the grapevine." Troy chuckled sitting down next to me.

"Shut up Troy…" I muttered elbowing him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going upstairs. You two coming along?"

"Be there in a minute Gabi."

"Alright."

* * *

"She's still that sensitive, isn't she?" Troy then asked Kelsi after Gabriella had left.

"Yeah. Though it didn't effect me as much as it did her, it's still hard even for me to be up there on the stage performing. But when I look back, it just shows how much stronger I've become emotionally. But Gabriella is a different story."

"Yes, I realize that now. It makes me wonder if she'll ever be able to recover fully."

"Probably not. But if she does, it'll take a lot of caring and understanding from the person she loves in order to do it."

"Not only that, but friends like you who care for her as well."

"You're right. Crap! I have to get home! It's so late! Mom is going to kill me!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Troy laughed. "Give me your number. I'll call your parents and straighten everything out, okay?"

"I appreciate that. Here's my number…"

* * *

"Yes ma'am, this is Troy Bolton. I'm Miss. Nielson's physical education teacher. Yes, she did show up here and got caught up playing a few songs on my piano for us. Yes, she does have quite a bit of talent indeed. Anyway, since it is so late, I'll be driving her home myself for her safety. Of course. Really, it's no trouble at all. Yes Mrs. Nielson. Of course. See you in several minutes. Bye now."

"Well?"

"She's perfectly fine and isn't surprised by your piano playing. She called it your 'addiction'."

"It really is." Kelsi giggled. "We going then?"

"Sure." Troy replied getting his keys from the hallway table. "You coming Gabriella?"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Thanks for a fun night!" Kelsi said happily getting hopping out of the backseat of Troy's truck. Yes, truck. A four door crew cab Chevrolet Silverado with all the bells and whistles. To me it was a waste of his money, but to him it was his toy. Men.

"Sure thing Kelsi. If you ever want to jam again, let me know. We'll make a party out of it!"

"Alright, I will. Night Gabi!"

"Night sis!" I giggled watching her run to her front door and then inside. Once we were satisfied that she was safe, we backed out of the Nielson's driveway and headed back home. "Troy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Sorry about earlier. I'm still a bit touchy about that subject yet."

"It's alright." he said intertwining his fingers with mine as he drove. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Anytime. By the way, where's your ring?"

"Oh yeah! I had to hide it in my pocket when Kelsi showed up."

"Good thinking on your part." I quickly pulled my ring out of my pocket and slipped it back on, watching as it glimmered softly in the moonlight. "It's beautiful just like you babe." I smiled at him blushing before saying "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"I always was known for my good looks."

"Always the joker, aren't you?'

"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it."

"Just take us home goofball."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

After finally retiring to the comforts of home and settling in the way I usually did, I came to realize that somehow through a miracle that miraculously showed up that we avoided the whole mess about Kelsi finding out about us. I had to laugh about how it happened for as soon as she found out Troy had a history in the arts, wham, instant distraction. If I hadn't of known better, I would almost have to say that someone was looking over us tonight. I knew it wasn't my dad though as he only, at least from I felt, had always kept me safe at Mom's house. I was just praying to god that he was at least paying attention to her tonight and not me as she did deserve some attention. I mean she gave birth to me for gods sake!! Give her at least a little bit of credit! I don't think a little bit of attention for eighteen hours of labor could hurt. I just hope that with my first child I don't end up waiting that long. But if I do, I'll just blame it on my whacked out husband who was now currently swearing at the TV while watching a Bulls Vs. Bucks game. Apparently I don't think he liked Milwaukee too much as he was steamed that they were rolling over the Bulls a hundred and thirteen to seventy five in the final minutes of the game. "Hey, settle down! I'm trying to read here and I can't do it with you moving around like that!"

"Sorry but come on! That was pathetic! The Bucks were supposed to be the underdogs tonight! How can they be that and just steamroll over a higher ranked team like it was nothing?!"

"I don't know! I don't watch basketball. Only you do."

"Oh yeah, you don't play sports." he said mocking me.

"That's right." I chided back. "Though I don't mind rollerblading or taking romantic walks through the park."

"Ah, the walks. Most enjoyable indeed."

"I should hope so. It's one of the things I enjoy most when I'm with you."

"As do I. So, up for a snack? That game made me hungry."

"Does it include you?" I joked. Deep down I really did hunger for his touch and caresses over my body, but we agreed to wait until we were both ready to take our love to that level. Physically I was ready to have him take me as his lover, but emotionally I still wasn't quite on that level yet. It was alright though. Didn't mean we couldn't pleasure each other in certain other ways. But even getting him to do that was impossible as he always said he wasn't comfortable with that kind of thing. I knew he wasn't a virgin and had a previous relationship or two before he met me and I was comfortable with that. Both of those relationships happily ended cordially with both sides agreeing that they weren't compatible in the long term end of things. The only one that had the hardest time leaving him was Tiara. He had shown pictures of her to me and she was a knockout in my opinion. Petite in every way, blonde hair that ended just above her shoulders that curled in just a bit, forest green eyes that showed how much she loved him, and a smile that showed how happy she had truly been when they were together. The one that always made me smile for some reason was one of them at the beach, his arms around her waist as he stood behind her with his head rested on her right shoulder, she with her head snuggled against his with their picture being taken as they stood in front of a crowded lake filled with families having a good time. That was the day that they first made love to each other secretly in her home after they had gotten back. He didn't delve into details about that night but he told me it was the first of several times that they had gotten intimate with each other. He doesn't know where she went but all he told me was that she left under some kind of weird circumstance that she never explained to him. He still wonders to this day what that situation was.

"No goofy. Now let's eat."

"Yes father."

* * *

Several hours later it was finally around eleven and we were laying comfortably in bed watching a movie. I had changed into a knee length sky blue nightgown that had accentuated my curves, but was still conservative enough to be comfortable without showing off too much. It was something I wore on the warmer nights in Albuquerque as Troy's regular jersey's and t-shirts were a bit too warm for me. I preferred trying to stay cool as me and heat didn't agree with each other on some occasions. So as long as I'm dressed cool, have a nice breeze blowing on me, and maybe have a ceiling fan going, I was alright. Troy thought I was nuts having to live like that, but he finally broke down and bought a floor fan for me since he didn't have any way of keeping me comfortable. Let's just say that the first few times I spent time with him in his bed, I didn't sleep much and ended up being tired and cranky the very next day. Enough said. "Comfortable?"

"Totally." I sighed cuddling my head against his chest. "You?"

"Happily content."

"Good. I'd hate to think that my husband would be uncomfortable with me around."

"I'm insulted!" he said back to me mocking hurt. "I can't believe thou wouldst hurt me so!"

"Easy there Shakespeare. A poet thou are not."

"Touché." he chuckled. "But I do still carry a pretty good note."

"That you do dear."

"So, what shall we do tomorrow?"

"Is it supposed to be warm like it is tonight?"

"I believe so. Mid eighties to lower nineties with mostly sun. Chance of rain is pretty slim."

"Good. I haven't been sunbathing in a while. How about we have a pool party for two?"

"Sounds like fun. I think we can do that."

"Maybe we can cook out for lunch and dinner as well."

"Duly noted. Breakfast we'll maybe have my famous chocolate chip pancakes and some orange juice."

"Add some eggs to that and you've got a deal!"

"A deal it is then. But, we must seal it with a kiss or else it'll be invalid."

"I think we can do that." so seductively I straddled his midsection and lowered my head until our lips met in a searing hot kiss that just about melted our bodies together. We must have fought for superiority with our lips and tongues for several minutes before I felt his sneak his hands onto my back, tracing his somewhat rough hands along my delicate skin. I responded by propping myself up a bit with my arms of which in turn he ran his hands along my sides before cupping my breasts with his hands so he could gently massage them. It was one of those rare intimate moments I enjoyed so much and it was about all we would do. Didn't matter at that moment though. Just the feel of his hands on me alone was enough to drive me wild. But finally the need for air got the best of us so we finally quit locking lips and looked at each other passionately as he continued to run his hands along my body. "That deal enough for you?" I panted.

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Bolton. I don't think I can resist a bargain like that."

"Perhaps I should go into sales then. I'd make a pretty hefty profit I think."

"Only if I'm the only customer."

"Keep being with me like this and you'll be the only customer for life Mr. Bolton."

"I think that's doable…" and what we didn't realize at that moment was that was the first step of many that would change our lives forever.

* * *

"Sweetheart, we have a visitor!"

"Who?" I asked curiously. We were in the throws of making breakfast the next morning when Troy had yelled from the front doorway about our unexpected guests. Looking down the hallway though to the front door there stood Lucille and Jack. "Hey guys!"

"Morning dear." Lucille giggled. "We smelled the food from our place and figured we come over and check out what's going on."

"Troy! I told you we should cook with the windows closed!" I laughed jokingly. "Now we have strangers walking into the house!"

"Sorry hon. They looked starved so I figured we had better feed them before they call us selfish for keeping all the food to ourselves."

"Fine. But we're talking about this later."

"If you say so." he said giving me a sly smile walking past me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by before I turned my attention back to my in-laws. "So how are you two today?"

"Fine sweetie." Jack said smiling coming from the living room. "How about you?"

"Just wonderful! So, did our cooking really gain your attention?"

"Yes it did actually. We were out on a morning walk when we noticed the wonderful fumes coming from your house so we decided we had better investigate."

"Figures." I giggled. "You two hungry?"

"Depends. Can you handle feeding his stomach?" Lucille joked standing behind me.

"I think we have more than enough to handle him. What about his son though?"

"Hmm…that might be a problem…"

"Keep it up and none of you will eat!" Troy yelled from the kitchen. "Now come on!"

"Yes dear!"

* * *

Our parents as I should probably call them now left about an hour or so after breakfast stating that they themselves had things to do and errands to run. Apparently Lucille had finally had enough of Jack not cleaning out the garage, so she was going to be helping him with it today to make sure it finally got completed. Me and Troy sniggered at him trying to hide our laughter but alas we failed and we ended up rolling in laughter. He saw the humor in it though so we didn't get chided too hard for his misfortune. But what were we to do? It was funny.

Anyway we changed into our swimsuits around ten in the morning and walked out to a warm fall day. The temperatures were already close to the eighties and with little to no breeze today, it did make it rather warm. But the pool was sparkling and Troy was in and out of the kitchen already getting things ready for lunch though I told him he didn't have to. I myself after stepping out onto the yard just adjacent to the pool laid out my towel, slipped off my shirt and lay down to enjoy the early day sun. I had put on a sexy two piece white bikini that I knew drove my man wild each time I wore it. The bottom tied up on the sides of it and the top around the back and neck. I had debated on perhaps sunbathing au natural several times to avoid the tan lines, but always decided against it just for sake of better judgment. "Almost ready babe?"

"Just about!"

"Just stop and relax for a bit, will you? Come on and join me!"

"Coming! Coming! Just about…done…and there! We're all set!"

"What do we have today?"

"Shrimp kabobs, salad, some fruit which is chilling in the fridge, and lemonade to keep us cool."

"Perfectly chilling." I giggled.

"Of course!" he said plopping down next to me. "And for dinner we're going Mexican with tacos. Fillings of your choice of course."

"Just as long as you have the green chili and salsa for the chips, I'm all good."

"For my Hispanic princess, anything."

"Aww…you're too sweet."

"I try to be. So, you up for a dip in the pool yet?"

"In a bit. Let me try to soak up some rays first."

"Okay, you're loss!" and that's when he leapt up from sitting position and dashed off before yelling "CANNONBALL!!!" and hitting the pool with a splash.

"You nut!" I laughed after he emerged his head from the water. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"That's for you to know and me to figure out."

"Whatever. Just don't stay in too long. I know how weak your knee still is."

"Don't worry babe. I'll be fine."

"Okay." he replied swimming off on his back. I worried from the day I met him when he told me where he had come from and how his knee had came to be as it is. Torn muscles, ligaments, and a slightly now disfigured joint made some things hard for him to do, but normal everyday activities were perfectly fine for him. But trying to see him run and jump around was a different story. It was easy to tell that it was painful for him to move around at full force. So based on his weekly therapy sessions of which he has to still attend to at the local hospital, they were still trying to strengthen that part of his movements but so far progress has been extremely slow if any has really been made at all. From the long term prognosis, he most likely won't ever be fully active again. He understood that fact and still persisted on continuing his treatments until it was found that he wouldn't continue recovering anymore. Knowing that fact told me that I wasn't going to have to wait long for that to happen.

* * *

We eventually ate around noon and waited about another hour relaxing in the sun before we decided to hit the pool together. I dove in head first into the deep end and felt an amazing rush when the cool water hit my hot skin. It was amazing as I swam about halfway up the pool before resurfacing and wiping the water out of my face. "This feels great!"

"Doesn't it?" Troy asked me smiling from the near shallow end. He was standing fully upright with the water just below his chest showing off his muscular tone. Seeing that he still worked out and kept buff was just enough of a tease for me to rile up every hormone I had in my body. But I had to keep that drive under control. I couldn't let myself succumb to it. God…even his arms were still muscular… _"No Gabi…down girl…"_ I thought to myself.

"You okay babe?"

"Just fine." I giggled. "Don't you worry about me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." I was laying on my back swimming peacefully and didn't hear him slink himself under the water and head towards me. It wasn't until he swam up underneath me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him that I reacted. I playfully slapped him away and darted off towards the shallow end so I could stand up and catch my breath. But I didn't get much of a chance to do that when he suddenly stood up in front of me and locked my lips with his. The next moment I knew I had wrapped my legs around his waist as the intimate moment suddenly got heated. "God…I want you…Troy…" I said panting between kisses.

"But what about waiting?"

"Screw that. Make me yours baby…please…"

"Are you sure…you're ready?"

"More than ever…" and that's when he led us over to the stairs that were right at the end of the pool in the middle of the shallow section. We didn't even make it to the grass as he had laid us down right at the top of the stairs still lip locked and with my bikini top mysteriously missing. I didn't care though as he kissed his way down my neck, hitting that sweet spot just below my ear that drove me insane. That added with the fact that he was massaging my breasts while tweaking my nipples added even more the effect as he then kissed his way to the crook of my neck, biting and nipping playfully until he left his mark. By that time I was trying to loosen the knot on his swimming shorts so I could shuck them off and work my magic with my hands. But Troy averted my attack and kissed his way down my chest to my breasts. By now my body was on fire and I wasn't about to stop a thing. This was my time and I'll be damned if I was going to let it pass. I was his lover and it was going to be that way. I finally felt his mouth leave my breasts as a cool breeze suddenly blew over my chest, hardening my nipples even more. Troy finally made his presence known between my legs as he untied my bikini bottom and whisked it away so he could see me in my full presence for the first time. "Troy…"

"So beautiful…" he said softly kissing his way up my thighs. I blushed at his comment but arched my back and sighed blissfully when I felt his mouth gently kiss my core. Gently as I was still a virgin he opened my center with his fingers and began to lick my folds lustfully. I gasped at this new feeling as I had never had this kind of ministration administered before and was absolutely loving it. I had more sparks and stars running through my body than I could have ever imagined as he made love to me with his tongue and it was real as I could suddenly feel this intense pressure building up inside of me. "Oh god Troy!!"

"Just let it go baby…" he said smiling and for another couple of minutes he kept it up until I could take no more. I let go hard and Troy took everything I had to offer and more as he kept up his licking and nipping just a bit more until I calmed down enough to speak. "You okay?"

"I'm amazing." I panted. By now he had inserted a finger into me and began to slowly stroke it in and out causing me to moan out in delight. "Troy…please…"

"What do you want?"

"I want you…to make love to me…"

"You positive?" he asked smiling adding another finger to his still continuing ministrations.

"Yes…" I moaned. I then watched as he took his swimming trunks off with his free hand, exposing his manhood to my view. This was it. I was going to be a woman in just a minute if not sooner. The one thing I had always wanted us to do was become one as lovers. Now seeing us like we were, naked and sweating on the ground next to the pool, it was finally here. Now was our moment. "You ready baby?"

"Yes…more than ever love. Become one with me…" so with both of our hands guiding each other's bodies, I opened my center for him just slightly. I gasped when his tip touched me but moaned when I felt him push the first inch or two into my body. He stopped so I could get used to his girth and just the feeling of him alone like that was enthralling. "You doing alright baby?"

"Yeah." I replied nodding. "You can keep going."

"Alright." and with that he pushed a little bit more and got about another inch or so into me before he hit the barrier that would take me across the threshold. "This may hurt Gabi. We can still stop if you'd like."

"No sweetie. Just take me. I'm ready."

"Okay. I'm going to do it in one shot then."

"Sure." he then pulled back so he was almost out and then pushed in with full force all the way with me letting out a tiny scream and with him finally being buried into me to the hilt. Troy quickly rested his head on my shoulder so I could wrap my arms around him while letting whatever few tears I had go. "Oh Troy…"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine. Just let me get used to you…"

"Take your time baby." We tenderly kissed each other gently with my arms and legs both still wrapped around him when I then felt him begin to slowly stroke in and out of me. The feeling I had after losing my maidenhood was not as painful as some told me it would be, but it did sting a little. But now with each stroke in and out of me, I would grip his manhood letting each feeling take over my senses. The feelings I was experiencing were out of this world. We were one now. One team, one love, and hopefully in the future, one family. But that thought got quickly diminished when he suddenly began to pick up the pace. "Oh…oh…oh…oh god Troy! Right there! Oh god…!"

"So beautiful…" he muttered into my neck. "So amazing…"

"I love you…I love you Troy Bolton…" I whispered nipping on his hear.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton…oh god…almost there…"

"Give it to me baby…make me all yours…"

"Oh god…!" and with several more minutes and one last powerful stroke we climaxed together I as felt him explode into me for the first time in my life. Lord it was amazing. He filled me with every emotion he had and more. I could feel each time the heat of his body would rush into me and it was wonderful. We lay there panting and kissing, Troy still embedded deep within me keeping what we made together a reality. "Wow baby…you were amazing…"

"So were you. I love you so much…"

"I love you too. Listen, how about when you turn eighteen, you move in with me?"

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not? You are my wife you know. I think I deserve the chance to spend as much time with you as possible."

"It's a deal sweetie. I'm all yours…" and with one more gentle kiss and one more round of lovemaking, we sealed our lives as one. What I didn't realize was due to our forgetting about one major detail, it was going to lead to one big time decision.

* * *

Sunday. The one day where the two of us would wake up, trudge down the stairs into the kitchen, get a little breakfast in our systems, and go into the living room and do nothing for an entire day. But on this day it was different. We were more intimate with our touches and kisses, smiling a lot more and the look of passion in our eyes was like a wildfire. Us consummating our love as a couple made such a difference in our lives. It was like we had become more content with our relationship just overnight. It was a whole new level that I believe we wouldn't have traded the world for. That morning I was wearing one of my shorter nightgowns as to once again feel comfortable in the warm night air. Troy must have noticed because after I had turned to leave the kitchen after starting the dishwasher he shocked me by picking me up by the waist and setting me on the center kitchen island before locking our lips into another passionate kiss. "Morning beautiful."'

"Morning handsome." I whispered into his ear. "You sleep okay?"

"Better than ever." he responded between kisses.

"So did I." and as we continued to kiss, little did I know that he had secretly unbuttoned the fly on his boxer shorts. Suddenly before I even had a chance to react he pulled my nightgown up a bit from underneath me, pulled my panties to the side and slid his way into me causing me to gasp. I was still a little sore from my first time yesterday and hadn't planned on doing anything today but it seemed like that idea had gotten thrown out the window in our moment of passion as we began to move in unison with one another. It was kind of an exciting new position as I could feel things now that I hadn't felt yesterday. With the new angle there was a bit more friction and with each inward stroke it would cause me to gasp harder and get a bit more excited. Soon he was pumping into me furiously with both of us panting for oxygen. The air around us was absolutely erotic and filled with the tantalizing smells of sex. We looked into each others eyes for the last few minutes of our love making and I heard him grunt with his last push into me, sending him even further into me than ever before as he once again filled me with his heat. "Good way to start the day…" I panted smiling.

"Of course, but only with you babe."

"I hope so." I said after another passionate kiss. "But let's settle down on the love making darling. I'm still a bit sore from yesterday."

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean…" instead of letting him ramble on like a worrywart, I kissed him to settle him down and said "It's okay love, I'm fine. Just take it easy on little old me, okay?"

"For you, anything." I giggled and kissed him one more time before moaning as he slipped out of me. I quickly readjusted my panties for obvious reasons before standing up and running upstairs towards the shower. I didn't do it to insult Troy or because I felt gross. Far from it. But how would you feel if you had to go home on the same day and try to explain to your mom why you smelled like sex?

* * *

By Monday I had walked into school with a new air of confidence in me. I was so happy it was ridiculous. I even for some reason danced around a bit in the hall. This got a few of the students looking at me weird, but I didn't care. For me, it was a beautiful new day. "Uh…Gabi?"

"Oh, morning Sharpay." I sung happily opening my locker. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, but what about you? You look like you could merrily dance the day away."

"I'm just in a really good mood today, that's all."

"Right…anyway, how was your weekend?"

"Absolutely amazing. You?"

"Nothing out of the norm…but your acting strange has me worried."

"Don't worry about me Shar. I'm in a glorious mood today so don't destroy it."

"I won't say a word more then. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"How about we go shopping?"

"Sorry hon. Broke."

"What?! You blew all of your money on Friday?!"

"Yeah, but hey, it got me this cute little jeans outfit. What do you think?"

"Very cute! I love it!"

"Cool! Hey, let's head to the commons! I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"Sure babe!"

* * *

The rest of the day was absolute great for me. Me and Kelsi rocked it out again during lunch in the auditorium by singing a few old songs from days past. I even got daring by trying to sing 'Toy Soldiers' by Martika. Word of caution; you don't want to hear me sing that song. It got pretty ugly.

After school I went to the gym to watch Troy practice with the team and to see if I could catch any of his glances. Well, I pretty much had his attention the entire time but when I had to glare and point my way to the team, he would always stick his tongue out at me and go back to work. Jeez, he could be such a child sometimes.

Before I left I had snuck out a few kisses from him in secret so that no one could catch us. But with the new level in our relationship, I think the sneaking around was actually a lot more fun. Or at least I thought so. But it didn't mean I was going to be careless. I still had my guard up at all times and no matter what, I always felt like I was being watched at every angle or turn. Thus the reason for my secrecy. It really had turned into a fun game of cat and mouse after all.

* * *

"Anything Zeke?"

"Not a thing. It's like she knows we're trying to watch her."

"Guys, perhaps we should just let her be." Kelsi sighed. "I mean, if there's something going on that she wants to tell us, I'm sure she will."

"Speaking of that…" Sharpay then said with her quick and somewhat annoying wit. It was the one tone that always got everyone's attention. "did anyone notice the way she was acting today? I have never seen her so happy in my life! I know whatever it is that made her happy is exciting, but I would like to know who or what it was that did it."

"No kidding!" Taylor noted rather quickly. "She even hugged me more times than usual today! Even Martha got a piece of the action!"

"Okay, something is up for sure now. If Taylor is getting more attention out of the deal, then I must be chopped liver because I never got hugged once!"

"Shar, she never hugs you." Chad stated.

"Shut it Chad. No comments from the peanut gallery. Especially one person who carries a basketball with him everywhere he goes."

"Hey! Don't insult Louise!!"

"Oh god!! He even named the damn thing! He has gone nuts!"

"Alright, down everyone." Kelsi groaned. "Let's just try to figure out what to do next…" but what was she was really thinking in her mind was _"How long can I keep up with this charade…?"_

* * *

"Momma! I'm home!!"

"Just a minute dear!" My mom yelled back to me. "I'm on the phone!"

"Okay!" I said back to her setting my keys on our kitchen island. Kind of made me think about what had happened at my house. Just trying not to blush when the memory came up was hard, but became extremely easy when mom, still on her cell phone, came into the kitchen trying to talk to who I had assumed was her boss. And with the tone she had in her voice, it couldn't be good.

"Yes, of course. No, I don't want to but are you sure I'm the only person who can handle the case? Well, alright. I'll talk to my daughter and work things out from there. Yes, I'll call you back tonight. Yes, night Bob. Bye." she sighed hanging up her phone.

"Something wrong mom?"

"Yes unfortunately which is why we have to talk."

"What's going on mom?"

"There's a case that my firm is representing in the state of Oregon that they're asking me to represent. It'll take up to two months max they're hoping. I told him I'd think about it since it's a custody case but that I'd also talk to you first to see what you wanted to do."

"Mom! I can't leave now! I just started school and what about my friends?! I can't just leave them on a whim!"

"And Troy?"

"Him too! God, why does this have to happen now?"

"Well, that is a problem as I'd hate to have to transfer you to one school just to transfer you back again."

"Exactly! I don't need to be trying to start a whole new curriculum either. I'm rather comfortable with my steady schedule as it is."

"Well, I'd hate to force this decision on you…" my mom then said with a smile. "but since we don't have to worry about taking care of any pets here, you could always live with your husband for a couple of months…"

"MOM I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed happily. "But no matter what, I'll still move back here when you come back home. I'm still too young to live without my mommy yet."

"Okay, you can quit sucking up now." she then laughed hugging me. "So I'll take the case, come back after two months, and voila, we'll be back to normal again."

"It's a win-win situation mom. Besides, you know I'll always be your baby girl."

"Okay, what is it you want? You don't suck up like that for nothing you know."

"It's nothing. I just love you, that's all."

"If you say so. I leave on Friday, so I'll call your school, inform them of the situation and since Troy is actually a good friend of mine and _yours…" _she quickly enunciated. "it should be no problem. Just make sure you're packed by the end of the week as I'm sure what you have at his place isn't enough for what you need."

"No problem mom. Can do!"

"Alright then. Got any homework?"

"No. Got it caught up in free period today."

"Good. Your first chore then is to go clean your room. It's a disaster area."

"But mom!"

"Not buts young lady. Do it or no staying with Troy. Take your pick."

"Fine, but this is blackmail!"

"Exactly, now move!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"You're going to be living with him?!" Kelsi said excitedly the next morning. "That's so cool! Can we come over sometime?!"

"Sure! I'll talk to Troy about it and see what he says. With all the stuff he's got maybe he'll let me make a day for all of us to chill and party together."

"That would be so awesome! I'm dying to get on that piano again."

"Is music all you can think of?"

"Pretty much other than Ryan of course."

"Of course." I giggled. "Morning Mr. Matsui."

"Ah, Miss. Montez. Coincidence running into you here. I didn't think the theater was your kind of place."

"It isn't. I just usually come here during lunch to help Kelsi from time to time."

"That's very admirable of you. I did get a call from your mother this morning concerning your situation and I approved wholeheartedly of Mr. Bolton taking care of you since you are close friends. Should make things interesting around here when you two show up to school together."

"It'll be a whole new controversy sir." I giggled.

"I bet it will be. Guess I should warn my staff to man the battlefield. It may get a little tense around here."

"If it does sir, guarantee I'll be on your side."

"Good to hear. Now before I get too sidetracked here, have you seen Ms. Darbus? I have to confirm the musical dates so that way I know they're not interfering with other events."

"I can't say I have sir. She's probably hiding around here somewhere."

"I'm sure I'll catch her eventually. Have a good day ladies."

"Bye sir!" we sung happily. "Well, it's confirmed. Sharpay is going to love this."

"Her and the entire group."

"Oh boy…I didn't think about them…"

* * *

"WHAT?! You're staying with Mr. Bolton?!" Sharpay shrieked. Yep, I was right. She was furious.

"Yes I am Shar." I replied trying to shake her high pitched voice out of my head. "It works out great since we're close friends."

"How come you've never mentioned that before?"

"Never thought I had a reason to." I sighed. "But listen, it doesn't change anything. I'm still me, you're still you, and everyone else is still the same. The only thing that'll change is me getting glares from all the girls around here that have a crush on him."

"That includes me! I'm so jealous!"

"Well I already told Kelsi that I'll try to get a day over there for everyone."

"Really?! I'll love you forever if you do!"

"You already do love me Shar."

"Well, you'll be my best friend for life then!"

"That works." I giggled.

"You bet it does. Shit, I'm late for my pedicure! See you tomorrow?"

"Always Shar." I said smiling at her. "Night!"

"See you!" and like a shot she sauntered happily out of my room and downstairs. It was about five and Sharpay had decided we could come to my place after school in her Porsche Boxster. Pink of course with 'fabulus' as her license plate. It figures with her but I was used to her extravagance by now. Mom was downstairs going over the details of her next case and getting supper ready so I figured I had better go down and help to relieve some of her stress. That's the thing she loved most about me. I had taken up her love for cooking so whenever she was busy I would make dinner. For tonight; it was chicken quesadillas.

* * *

Friday came like a blur as rumors of what was going on with me and Troy hit the rumor mill with a vengeance and the stares I got from a lot of the girls, especially the cheerleaders, got quite ugly and troublesome. But with the school staff keeping things under control as well as the protection I was getting from my friends and most of the basketball team since Zeke and Chad were two of my best friends, we came out alright. All of my things had been transferred over to me and Troy's house the night before, so all we had to do was drive mom to the airport. I'm not going to delve into the details about what happened before hand as I'm sure a lot of you are used to the whole 'checking over everything at the last minute' routine. Well, mom being as cautious as she is; did it three times.

* * *

"Okay, all set." Mom sighed tiredly. "Troy, take good care of her. Make sure she doesn't cause any problems."

"Should be easy concerning her nature. It'll be a walk in the park."

"Of course. I'll miss you mi hija."

"Me too mom." I said hugging her. "Be safe and call us when you get in."

"I will. Bye!!"

"Bye mom!" I said waving her off. "Well hon, shall we head home?"

"We better. If you're having that pool party that you planned with your friends, I'm going to need the sleep in order to keep up with you guys."

"Yeah you will. Especially me…"

* * *

We didn't wait to get into bed to release our pent up tension. Right after we got the front door closed my skirt was hiked up to my waist, panties pulled off instantly, lips locked, his pants practically ripped off along with his boxers and his manhood in my hands as I quickly tried to caress it to full hardness. Once there he lifted me up by my buttocks, spread my legs so I could wrap them around him and guided me home as I sunk onto him in one fluid motion making me gasp upon contact. And right there against the door we practically wore ourselves out in a matter of minutes until we once again exploded in ecstasy in unison with each other. We never even bothered taking our tops off. We just dove right in and relished the moment. By the time it was over, we had sunken down to the floor with me on top still connected fully to him with my hips gyrating somewhat trying to milk him for every last moment I could. I guess it worked because I could suddenly feel him getting hard within me again. I don't know what it was about our first time together but now it felt like we couldn't get enough of each other. I know healthy sex lives were a key part of a marriage but wow, we were insatiable. But I quickly put that thought to the side for the moment as I tried to enjoy each other one last time before we went to bed. "Gabi…"

"Shh…quiet baby. Just lay back and relax. This is from me to you. Enjoy it." and so he did as I slid up and down and back and forth against him. This time it wasn't about the ecstasy, passion, or lust. This time as I moved him within me it was about pure, unadulterated love. And this round, it was all about giving him my complete heart and soul.

* * *

"Hey Taylor, the boys enjoying themselves?" I asked the next afternoon.

"Yeah. I can't get Chad and Zeke away from the basketball hoop. Looks like Mr. Bolton is trying to play also, but that knee injury I hear he's got seems to be keeping him slowed down."

"Unfortunately it is. I've went with him on a few of his therapy sessions and there's pretty much no hope for him to have a full recovery. Everyday life he's just fine, but anything that requires strenuous activity is pretty much a no go sadly."

"That is sad. But he seems happy."

"He really is."

"Hey Chad, it's not safe to eat and play at the same time!" she then yelled. Chad quickly stopped to swallow the hamburger he was scarfing down and went to continue on un-phased. "I tell you. He eats like a freaking pig."

"Yet you love him. How do you explain that?"

"I wish I knew." she sighed. "But I guess it was just in the stars for us."

"Ooh, that's deep, even for you."

"Oh shut up." we both laughed for a minute after that. At that moment a warm comfortable feeling had come over me. I wasn't sure what it had been or what it was for that matter, but it made me happy and left a serene aura over me. But then another weird feeling pinged throughout me causing me to suddenly place my hand over my bare stomach. Hey, it was a pool party. Of course we were wearing swimsuits. "Hey, Gabi, you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. Just got lost in space for a moment there."

"Well…alright. If you say so."

"I do. Now come on, let's go rejoin the others."

* * *

"Okay, who's up next?!" Ryan said taunting the other boys. "Bet twenty bucks that none of you guys can beat me in pool!"

"I'll take that bet." Zeke replied confidently. It was now early evening and we had all moved inside from the cool night air and into the downstairs family room. Troy and Kelsi were jamming out in the corner with him on the guitar playing like had been doing it for years, Kelsi as if her fingers had become one with the piano as I was pretty sure she had, and Sharpay singing along to whatever song it was that she recognized. I had to admit she wasn't doing half bad.

I was on the sofa chilled out relaxing completely stretched out with Taylor sitting in front of me near my stomach while we munched on popcorn. I had suddenly become pretty tired come supper time for some reason so Troy figured it was best for me to just take it easy and rest. Though I didn't really want to he pretty much said it was his way or else. Of course who was I to argue? It was only him trying to take care of his wife. He knew I loved every minute of it as well. "Hey, you feeling alright Gabi?"

"Yeah." I said through a yawn. "Just happily content and at peace with the world for the moment."

"Aren't we all. Thanks again for inviting us here."

"No problem. I'm glad Troy agreed to it. It's a nice change of pace compared to the usual house parties we go to."

"Exactly. No one making out, no one drunk or acting stupid. Just good old fashioned fun."

"My point exactly." I said giggling.

* * *

"Eight ball, right side corner pocket."

"Impossible!" Ryan scoffed. "You're on the near same side nearly stuck in the middle right side pocket with corners blocking both sides of the ball. And two, you have nearly three of my striped balls in your path. I don't see this happening."

"Oh? Well watch my young musical friend and ye shall see what my father has taught me." aiming the pool cue carefully towards the left hand wall, the others minus me and Taylor of course watched intently as he made his shot. It went between Ryan's number six yellow and three red like he had just thread a needle through an impossible space. It then bounced off the near the left corner pocket kiddy corner from where he was at, bounced smoothly off the wall and into the right hand corner pocket as smooth as silk. "Ha! Pay up brother! Twenty bucks!"

"Fine." Ryan grumbled. "But how did you do that?! I had you completely blocked!"

"It's easy when your father used to be a semi-pro pool champion."

"Figures…"

"Oh relax Ryan. That's not even a drop in the bucket for us!" Sharpay cheered.

"Yeah, I know. It's the pride that's hurt."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you can still out sing Zeke any day of the week."

"That's true!"

"Okay, enough bickering guys." Troy said laughing. "It was a fair match and Zeke won fair and square. Just leave it at that. Pizza should be here soon so everyone head up and into the dining room." and so we filed out one by one with me being the last one as I tried to gingerly get up from the sofa. Everyone except Troy had all migrated upstairs leaving him behind to help me. "Hey babe, you alright? You look pale."

"I…I think so…" I muttered trying to get up. But a sudden dizzy spell hit me forcing me to sit back down onto the sofa as he caught me. "Whoa…"

"Jeez, you even feel warm. You're going to bed."

"But…our friends…"

"I can keep them entertained for the night. You on the other hand need to be taken care of. Come on, I'll carry you."

"How? It's up one flight of stairs and down two long hallways!"

"You're light enough. Trust me, I can handle it." So lifting me bridal style, he got up the stairs to the main level with relative ease and immediately we ran into Taylor who was wandering the hallway heading towards the kitchen. "Gabi! Is she alright Troy?"

"She's fine Taylor. She just isn't feeling well. I'm going to take her to bed so she can rest. The money for the pizza is on the kitchen island. If it shows up before I come back out, go ahead and pay the pizza guy and tell him to keep the change as a tip, alright?"

"Got it Troy. Rest well hon."

"I will Taylor." I giggled. "Take me to bed my knight."

"As you wish my princess." he said smiling and like my knight in shining armor, he whisked me down the adjoining hallway off the kitchen and into our room where I was now going to be living for the next two months. He then helped me strip out of my clothes leaving me in only an undershirt, bra, and panties before having me lay down and get under the covers. And before he could even kiss me goodnight, I had already fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Not sure." Troy sighed. "I'm sure it's only a temporary bug. She's already fast asleep."

"Should we go?" Sharpay asked.

"No Miss. Evans. Gabriella would want you guys to keep enjoying yourselves. So come on, with the pizza I'm hoping is almost here, it's time for a movie marathon before you all go home."

"Okay! For Gabi then!"

"For Gabi!" Everyone cheered. And in his heart, Troy knew as well that somehow he had made a terrific group of friends.

* * *

The next morning had me waking up around six in the morning, running towards the bathroom and puking the contents of my stomach into the toilet for almost fifteen minutes. Immediately Troy was at my side helping me hold my hair back so it didn't get caught in the disgusting mess. By the time I was done, I was exhausted, pale, tired, and ready to go back to sleep. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I don't know Troy. I'm scared. I've never felt like this before."

"It's alright. Let's go back to bed and get some more rest. If you don't feel better later we'll make a doctor's appointment to make sure it's not anything major."

"Okay." I smiled. So he helped me get up once again and after I had cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth to remove the disgusting taste in my mouth, we went back to bed where I immediately fell asleep right as my head had hit the pillows.

* * *

I woke up again around eleven feeling a lot better and more refreshed. Looking into the mirror on our dresser, even my color had returned. I still didn't feel a hundred percent but the main thing was my hunger. I was absolutely starving and felt like I could eat a pig. So I headed towards the kitchen after applying some deodorant so I didn't try to stink up the joint and made a huge breakfast, or was it brunch since it was late morning? Oh well, I didn't care. The main thing was that my breakfast consisted of a bowl of cereal, two pop tarts, an apple, an orange, a glass of milk and orange juice and finally some toast. The funny thing is, I ate it all right down to the last crumb. "Holy cow babe! Even I can't eat that much!"

"Sorry. It's probably because I didn't eat last night plus what I puked out this morning. Anyway I feel much better and fully satisfied."

"Good to hear." he laughed pouring himself some coffee. "OW! Damn knee!"

"Oh sweetie! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'll live. It just hurts after trying to rough house it with the boys yesterday."

"Troy Alexander Bolton! I warned you not to push it!"

"Yes, I know love." he sighed. "I'll be in the living room. Feel free to join me after you finish cleaning up."

"I will."

* * *

The new week started out pretty uneventful for me. School had me log jammed with homework starting from Monday on through Thursday before we finally got a reprieve on Friday. I only had one more case of throwing up early in the morning but that was it. I still wasn't up to a hundred percent the whole time, but I thought nothing of it. Neither did my group of friends who had made a great friend through Troy. The entire week he'd help us and other students for that matter with questions, tutoring, and even playing counselor a couple of times to a couple of so called 'heartbroken' cheerleaders. But I had always noticed that after their talks he would 'flash' his wedding ring at them, forcing to give up their fight for his attention and walk away. What a man.

Mom had called several times that first week just to check in and let me know how she was doing. Apparently the case she had been assigned to was working with the parents of a girl of whom they had adopted raised as their own for sixteen years on their family farm. But somehow in some way or another the natural grandmother had found her, had begun to attest custody saying that her flesh and blood was a troubled child who needed her to finish raising the kid so that the daughter could be raised 'right' in the grandmothers words. Well it had gotten so ugly at one point that the daughter had lashed out at the 'old bat' as my mother had referred to the grandmother as since she had been a bitch since she had arrived. But anyway the lashing out happened right in the courtroom in front of the judge and from mom had said, it wasn't pretty as just about every expletive in the human dictionary had been thrown at her. All I had running through my mind at that moment for that kid was _"You go girl"._

By the second week of living with Troy, the sickness or whatever it was that I had gotten had suddenly gotten progressively worse. Not only was I throwing up on an almost daily basis in the morning before school, but my feet hurt and were a tad bit swollen, I had gotten mildly moody but not enough as to it would cause any problems. At least it wouldn't when people weren't bugging me about anything, especially my past. There was one day when finally the group had gained up on me and tried to force me to finally open up to them about what was so wrong with my history that I just couldn't talk about it. Well that day finally did it. I had cracked. In an instant I was on the floor curled up into a ball crying, shaking, bawling, and just completely out of control. The first person called to me was Ms. Darbus, but even that didn't help. She had then quickly remembered about Troy and sent the first available person which didn't include any of my so called friends at that moment. Shannon, or Shana as everyone had called her as a nickname, raced to his office, told him of the situation, and immediately he raced to my side where I immediately clung to him still in my panicky state. After several moments I quickly explained to him in somewhat fuzzy detail of what happened. He immediately turned and glared at my friends and they all took a step back. "What in the hell is wrong with all of you?! How is it that you can treat a friend like this?!"

"Well…we were only trying…to help her…" Taylor stuttered with her reply. But with the growl that Troy had given her, she winced and stepped back even farther.

"Some help you are. I expect all of you to be in the gym, after school, with your gym uniforms on. You'll be serving detention my way, is that understood?!"

"Y-yes sir!" they stuttered.

"Good. Now where is Miss. Nielson?"

"In the auditorium sir." another student answered. "She had nothing to do with this."

"Can you go get her for me please?"

"Yes sir!" and the young boy took off running as Troy went back to tend to me. "Shh…it's okay Gabi. We'll have you out of here soon."

"T-t-t-take me home Troy…"

"I'm figuring out how baby." he whispered. "Just hang on."

"Mr. Bolton!" Kelsi yelled several minutes later. "Oh my god! GABI!!!"

"Ms. Nielson, can you drive?"

"Sure! I've had my license for some time now. But it's kind of hard to drive when we only have my parents cars of which they need."

"Good. Here are my truck keys. I want you to take Gabriella home and take care of her while I'm here at work. I'll make sure you're excused for the day."

"Alright. Come on sweetie, it's Kelsi. I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"O-o-okay." I stuttered. "T-Troy…"

"Shh…I'll be home after work. Kelsi will be with you all day, alright?"

"Okay…"

"Good girl. Take good care of her Kelsi."

"I will Mr. Bolton, I promise."

"Get her out of here then. As for the rest of you, get to class, NOW!!!" and like a group of chickens with their heads cut off, everyone scrambled out of the way while Kelsi helped me out of the school, to Troy's truck, and towards home where I could rest.

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

"Get some sleep now Gabs. I'll be in the living room if you need me, alright?"

"Okay." Gabriella whispered to me. "Thank you."

"If it's for you sis, I'll do anything. I love you."

"Love you too sis. I can't imagine living a life without a friend like you."

"You never will, I promise. Me and Troy will always be here for you"

"Alright. Night."

"Night Gabs." I whispered. I never left her side until I could hear her quiet breathing, letting me know she had fallen asleep. It was now around nine thirty or so and it would be about another six more hours before school got out. I hated having to miss a day at school, but when Troy trusted my friends care to me, there was going to be no way that I was going to let her down. Why she demanded that she had to sleep in the master bedroom in Troy's bed was a mystery to me at the moment, but pretty quickly that picture became all too clear.

Around what would have been our lunch hour I had the familiar feelings of hunger rumble in me so I took my book I was reading, set it down and quickly looked at the TV noticing that the news channel I had put on was talking about some high speed pursuit in L.A county in California. "Huh, doesn't surprise me any." I quickly got up and instead of going through the dining room to get into the kitchen, I went through the archway into the main hallway leading from the front door directly into the kitchen. I moved quietly as not to disturb Gabriella who by some astonishing fact was still asleep. It was a good thing though as it looked like she could have used it. I then went by a small picture gallery that Troy had put up on the left hand side of the hallway. It began with him and his family when he was young at what looked like was either Disneyland or Disneyworld. "Hey, he was kind of cute at that age." I giggled as I continued to slowly look at them. It then went to him as he grew up in high school with his high school championship pictures, the ones of him with his team, what looked like his first day at college with his parents, then his college graduation, and finally what looked like his wedding day. He was quite handsome in his black tux and so was the bride in her wedding gown as the first picture I saw the brides face was somewhat hidden but from the looks of the picture, the two were into the throws of a pretty passionate kiss so it didn't really matter to them I was guessing at that point in time. Then it was the second picture that suddenly the reality of the situation hit me straight in the face like a full force punch to the gut. There stood Troy in what looked like the front of a quaint country church out in the boondocks somewhere. Made me think that over our last summer vacation that it was where she had gone without telling us. As by she I was talking about Gabriella as I recognized right away that it was her in that wedding dress. Maria and Lucille stood at her side while Troy, Mr. Bolton stood at her right hand side with Troy's arm wrapped around her waist. "Holy cow!!! They're married!!" I said to myself trying not to yell as not to wake my friend. "It all makes sense now! Why she had kept her boyfriend hidden from us, why we never met him, and why she always talked about Troy and not her boyfriend! She's freaking married to Troy Bolton!" That's when I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water as my appetite had just suddenly disappeared. But not before I had stopped at one last picture. It was one of just Gabriella and Troy that was obviously taken at a professional picture studio. It was with her sitting in front of him, him standing just behind her with his hands on both her shoulders, and looking at her left hand, was the wedding ring she was obviously trying to show off.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Girls, I'm home!!" Troy yelled quietly. "Girls?"

"Hey Troy. Gabriella is still sleeping."

"Hey Kelsi. How is she doing?"

"Just fine thankfully. But I think we need to talk."

"Sure. About what?"

"Your marriage to my friend." and that's when Troy had to swallow his pride and tell the truth.

"How…did you find out?"

"The pictures on the wall there. They weren't there on Saturday when we were here."

"That's because we tried to keep it hidden as not to cause any problems. You hungry?"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Come on then. I'll explain everything over dinner."

* * *

"So when did you two meet?" Kelsi asked as the two dove into an easy dinner of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs on the side.

"About two years ago. I moved into this house right after college. It was fully paid for with the settlement money I got from my accident and I still have money coming in from that. But anyway we actually met when I began to visit my parents after my accident. I was beginning to move things into this house so that way when college was over, I had a place to go to right away. Anyway, she had decided to come over to say hi and try to maybe provide some help with me moving in. Well, we had hit if off right away and I really thought nothing of it other than us being good friends as she helped me get around for obvious reasons." he sighed rubbing his knee under the dining room table. "But a year later around the age of sixteen was when she nervously confessed her feelings for me. Hell, I was twenty one and with her being sixteen, well, I'm sure you know the complications that came with that."

"Yeah, I think I understand." Kelsi said quietly. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I kind of spent some time away from her for a week or two so I could try to sort things out emotionally. It was the 'do I do the right thing and be with her?' or the 'Do I run and keep both of us from being hurt?' routine. Well, you can obviously tell where that went."

"Yeah, I can." Kelsi said smiling at him.

"Well, I took the chance after one night she showed up on my front door when I was home for one of my summer breaks. It was raining horribly and with the thunder and lightning, it was nuts for her to be out there. But alas there she was, panting, obviously tired, and tired of being scared."

"Wow. Sounds just like a scene out of a movie."

"It pretty much was." Troy said laughing lightly looking down towards their room and then back to Kelsi. "It was to me one of the most shocking moments of my life seeing the girl of my dreams standing there getting soaked in the rain."

"How did she know you were home?"

"Easy. She knows my truck rather well as it is the most recognized vehicle in the neighborhood."

"True. You're the only one who owns one like that around here."

"Ha ha. Anyway, before I knew it she had jumped into my arms, wrapped hers around my neck and kissed me. I shouldn't have to tell you that there were more sparks felt in that kiss than any other one I had ever before in my life."

"So Gabi isn't your first love?"

"No, and she's well aware of that as I have been completely honest about my past relationships."

"They do say honesty is the best policy."

"Well it has been since we've been together. We kept our relationship secret for a good while as I had to go back and finish college. But after another year and she had turned seventeen AND after her mom and my parents found out about us by some unknown reason, we rationalized the situation, talked things over and decided that if we had been together as we had been for that year, that marriage wouldn't be a bad idea. So I proposed whole heartidly after both sides agreed, she accepted heart and soul, and voila, here we are, married."

"Is that why Gabriella was gone for those two weeks?"

"Yes. We took a little trip with both our families to the California wine country for those two weeks. We were married the third day we were there and the rest of the time was just like a family vacation."

"So no honeymoon yet?"

"No. We agreed to wait until she finished high school first before we went to 'that' step."

"But have you…?"

"Miss. Nielson, I assure you that our private life is none of your business."

"Which means you already have. I can tell just by the way you're blushing."

"Damn…" he muttered.

"I'm not here to judge you Troy. She is your wife and I'm ecstatic that she's with you. Just please make sure you take care of her. She's my best friend and the only sister I've got. I'd hate to see her hurt."

"I won't, I promise you that. Listen, I'm not sure how she'll be feeling tomorrow. Is there a chance that I can ask you to stay the night just to be safe? You can have one of the other two bedrooms."

"You don't even have to ask. I'd love to."

* * *

I finally woke up around seven I believe it was still exhausted, but a lot more rested than before. My stress levels were still high but when I heard the giggling and laughing of my love and my friend, I instantly relaxed under my covers knowing I was safe. I was home and comfortable where I knew I was being taken care of. The first person I called for was Kelsi to thank her one more time. "Kelsi?"

"I think I hear Gabriella calling you." Troy said from the dining room. Kelsi looked up from her book and rose up off of the sofa nodding before heading towards their room.

* * *

"Sis?"

"Hey Kels." I whispered quietly.

"How are you doing?"

"Better knowing I have you two here with me."

"Well I'll be here all night babe. Troy asked me to stay the night to help take care of you. You should be happy. That's one heck of a husband you have there."

"What? How did you find out?"

"The pictures in the main entryway hallway."

"Great…" I groaned into my pillow.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm happy for you two. He already explained everything to me in detail, so I know what's going on and how it happened. And don't worry about your love life. I'll keep it secret." she then giggled at me.

"I'll kill him…" I muttered.

"Gabriella, don't be like that. Virgin or not, it doesn't change a thing about how I feel about you. You're still my sister and it's always going to be that way."

"Thanks. I feel better knowing I can trust you with this mess."

"It's not a mess sis. Just a highly complicated situation. Not to worry though, your secret is safe with me."

"Alright. Oh shit…look out!" and like a dart I was off the bed and into the bathroom once again puking my guts out. "Damn it…" I groaned afterwards.

"You okay?!" Kelsi then asked me racing into the bathroom.

"I don't know. This has been constant lately."

"How long?"

"About two weeks now."

"I'd hate to ask…but…um…when was the last time you two were…intimate with each other?"

"Uh…" I blushed. "Friday night before the pool party Saturday."

"And you had sex when?"

"Almost three weeks ago."

"Was that…?"

"My first time? Yeah."

"Listen, I'm going to run to the pharmacy and get you a test. If it comes out like I think it may, we're going to have a major problem.

"But what about…?"

"We'll tell him tonight if it comes out like that, alright? Just bear with me. We're here to help."

"Okay."

"Good. Get back to bed and rest. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Troy!"

"Yeah Kelsi, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your truck to run an errand? I just need to get a few things for myself so I can get ready tomorrow morning."

"Sure! Drive it like you stole it."

"I won't do that. I don't need to be getting into trouble in a truck like yours."

"Alright." he laughed. "Drive safe."

"I will."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It was around eight and the girls were still back in our room chatting up like a couple of old ladies at an ice cream social. What they were talking about I didn't know and I didn't really mind. If it helped my wife feel safe and secure, that was all that mattered. I was quietly reading the paper when Gabriella came and stood in the living room archway coming off the dining room looking serene and calm. It was almost like she had some sort of soft and comforting aura about her that made her already beautiful features glow. "Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Um…I'm not sure how to really explain this, but how much do you love having me in your life?"

"Why are you asking that silly?" I asked as she sat down next to me. "You know I can't imagine my life without you."

"Well, what would you say to us having a major change in our lives?"

"What do you mean."

"I'm pregnant Troy." and that's when my jaw dropped. "Troy, you alright?"

"How did you find out?"

"Remember when Kelsi ran out to run her 'errand'?"

"Yeah."

"She went to get me a pregnancy test after I told her how I had been feeling the last two weeks. Well, though I was scared I still took it for not only my sake, but ours as well. Well, it said I was positive Troy. We're going to be parents."

"A…are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to make a doctors appointment tomorrow morning. If you can, would you like…to come with?"

"Only if Kelsi is with us. I think she'd love to know for sure if she's going to be an aunt or not."

"Deal." she said smiling at me. "So if we are Troy, will we go through with it?"

"For you, anyting."

"I'm glad. I was kind of afraid you'd run out on me after I told you."

"Hey, I'm your husband. Would I really do that to you?"

"I guess not." she giggled. "So we're really going to do this. We're going to be parents."

"Yes. And we'll make sure we're the best parents there are."

"Should we tell Kelsi?"

"Of course! Hey, Kelsi!"

"Yes Troy?" she replied running into the living room.

"Sit."

"Okay…" she said nervously.

"Now, Gabriella just told me of the situation and if it true that we're pregnant, we're going to go through with it."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!!" she shrieked happily. "But what does that have to do with me being here?'

"Well Kelsi…" Gabriella then giggled. "Since you're the only sister I've ever really known all my life, you my dear are going to be the aunt of our little one."

"Really?! Oh god, thank you! I've always wanted to be an aunt!"

"Well you are. Not only that, you're coming along to our first doctors appointment once I confirm one. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"So this is it…" Gabriella muttered one more time. "We're really going to be a family."

"And with you babe…" I said smiling between kisses. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Niether would I. That better go for you as well Kels. You're going to be just as big a part of our child's life as we are."

"It'd be my honor sis. Now, how should we plan this out? It won't be long before the school starts talking as you start getting bigger if you know what I mean."

"We'll come to that when the time comes." I said. "For now, let's just focus on what we have now and go from there, alright?"

"Sure. One more problem though."

"What would that be Kelsi?"

"How are we going to tell your parents?"

"Shit…" we both muttered. That was the one thing we had forgotten that would now affect the outcome of our new lives as parents. How they were going to handle it was now the biggest things on our minds. To me, it had just made our decision to tell them just that much harder to do.

* * *

**A/N:** _Phew...my longest chapter as of yet and it's only chapter two!! I think I may have to tone that habit down a bit unless you guys like chapters like this lol. As always like I said at the top of the chapter, read, review, comment, and reader ideas are welcome!!!_


	4. Family

Chapter 3- Family

"Easy love. Don't need my now pregnant wife over-stressing herself."

"I'm only getting ready for bed you nut!" I giggled. "But thank you for the concern. I don't think me unzipping my jeans qualifies for strenuous activity."

"I'll believe that when we talk to the doctor to confirm what we think is true."

"Well I believe it is. Remember the day we had the pool party?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Whatever. Anyway at one point I had this weird feeling come over me that made me put my hand over my stomach like I was trying to protect something."

"You think it could be your paternal instincts kicking in?"

"I don't know. I've babysitted a few times, but I never felt anything like that before."

"Well that confirms it to me." Troy said smiling at me pulling a t-shirt over his head and stripping down to his boxers. "But what about you? Are you comfortable with this whole situation?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared stiff Troy. What will mom think? She raised me to be more responsible than this."

"How do you think I feel? I told mom and dad we'd wait until you were out of college to start a family. Now voila we have one on the way."

"Scared, aren't you?"

"More than you think." he sighed. "But I know we can pull it off. Hell, we already have a more than ready home. The only I'd have to do is to have a safety fence put up around the pool."

"Ah, plus baby proof the entire house."

"Work on a nursery."

"Buy maternity and baby clothes, food, diapers."

"Toys, furniture…boy, that's quite the list."

"We got enough saved up for it?"

"I think so." he grinned. "We're more than set in that department babe."

"Thank goodness." I sighed snuggling into his chest. Troy then covered us with the comforter and said "I love you babe."

"I love you too. We're going to be great at this, aren't we?"

"Best parents in the world. We'll go every parenting, birthing, and lamaze class there is to make sure of it."

"Prepared right until the day our child comes into the world. I think we can do it."

"With my might and your brains, I think we can accomplish anything."

"So sweetie, what do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters."

"Same here. Night."

"Night Gabs."

* * *

Week four- Monday. I woke up once again with the usual morning sickness as we had pretty much confirmed, or thought. Depends on how you look at it. Kelsi was an angel helping me in the bathroom while Troy helped with any clean up, making breakfast, and other odds and ends before we all showered and got dressed for a new school day. My feet were already swollen a bit so I wore my sneakers to at least allow for a little more foot room. Kelsi had a beaming smile on her the entire morning saying how much I was glowing and how happy I looked. Even Troy said it, but when I looked into our bedroom mirror, I really could see something different about me. But when I felt that slight twinge I had felt before, my hand immediately went to my stomach protectively as I smiled. "Looking good there." Troy said smiling leaning against our bedroom door frame. "I'm liking this new look."

"It feels so amazing Troy. Just knowing that I'm carrying a living being, our child, within me. I don't know why but I feel so happy it's ridiculous."

"You seem a lot more content also. Maybe this is what life had planned for us after all."

"If it is, I'm going to relish every moment of it. Though mom may think otherwise."

"Well she doesn't have any control over it, now does she? We're legally married with your mom's parental consent, and what we say goes in our marriage. She has no say in anything."

"But what if she kicks me out of the house?"

"Then you live here silly. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"Oh yes, of course." I giggled grabbing my purse. "But what about school when it comes time for me to leave?"

"Easy. Homeschooling. I have a teaching license dear. So I can get you a degree without even breaking a sweat and still get you into college with no problems."

"Ah, the benefits of having a teacher as a husband."

"You better believe it. I'll try to call and make an appointment for us at the doctor's office after we get home from school."

"Pick closest one we can get."

"I'll do my best. Now we better get moving. Don't need to be late for our fourth week of school."

* * *

"You going to be alright Gabi?"

"I'll be fine Kelsi." I sighed walking into the doors at school a short time later. "Let's just head to the auditorium after I get my things from my locker."

"Sure. Meet you there." I smiled at her and said "See you in a few."

"Okay sis!" she giggled running off. I just smiled back again before making the short trek to my locker. I was still feeling somewhat different yet I was still so content and calm that I felt like nothing could interrupt my mood. As I had predicted though there stood my so called 'friends' crowded around my locker as if they were my secret service agents or something. I just strode over and nudged Sharpay out of my way. "Move."

"Hey! You could have said excuse me!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I sneered opening up my locker. "Or was that just the wind talking?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me."

"Why won't you open up to us?!" Taylor then shouted. "Quit being a stuck up bitch and let us help!" and that's when I snapped and slapped her across the face. "Gabi…"

"Me being a bitch?! ME?! This coming from ONE of the MANY people who ganged up on me and nearly sent me into a panic attack. It took the only two people who I could see that really cared about me to take me home and get me back to normality. As far as I'm concerned, you have lost my trust, friendship, and confidence. A true friend would let the other one be until he or she was actually ready to open up about their life was like or what it is or was that is affecting them. So I suggest all of you step away and leave me alone unless you don't want to get hurt as well."

"But Gabi…"

"No, don't call me Gabi ever again. Only my friends are allowed to call me that, and you guys aren't on that list." and so I stomped off towards my now favorite spot to chill out with the only friend I knew I had at the moment. But what I didn't know was that one other person who also cared in the background was right there following me.

* * *

"How'd the reunion go?"

"I laid into them Kels. I had no choice."

"You guys still friends?"

"At the moment no. I told them they weren't right now."

"Well, I guess I can't say I blame you. Will you perhaps give them time to maybe perhaps think things through?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to promise anything. What happened with me and you back when we were kids is just something I don't want to open up about. The only people who know of it are mom, you, and Troy."

"His parents don't know?"

"No." I sighed obviously tired and stressed. "Even they don't. And I trust him to hold onto that story."

"He will I'm sure. He's not only a great teacher, but an awesome friend as well."

"That he is."

"Gabriella?"

"Shannon? Shannon Asmundson? What brings you out here?"

"Well…I saw what happened with your friends…and well…"

"You thought you'd check up on me to see if I was alright?"

"In a sense."

"That's sweet of you. Thanks."

"Listen…I know we don't each other that well…"

"Come on Shannon, we've known each other cordially for three going on four years now. I have yet to see why you're so nervous around me."

"Well, it's the whole cheerleader and nerd complex." she giggled walking up onto the stage.

"Oh lord, not that again. I have no qualms about cheerleaders and they haven't around me since I used to be friends with a couple of their jock friends."

"I saw that fight. I'm really sorry for them treating you like that. I couldn't believe how fragile you looked back there."

"I'm just glad you were there to help. You reacted so fast to the situation it was amazing."

"I'm used to it unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

"I live in a family where depression is a common disease among us so panic attacks are part of the norm around me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have it as well?"

"No. It somehow bypassed me by some miracle. But dealing with my younger sister is a different story even with her meds."

"How old is she?"

"Ten and a little spitfire when she's happy. But when it gets bad she can get violent or end up just like you did."

"So what I had was a panic attack?"

"Yes if not close to it. That's why I reacted the way I did. Just having someone there that you know can usually be the best thing to help calm down your nerves. But afterwards can leave a person quite tired and completely worn out."

"And she was, I should know." Kelsi chimed in seriously. "I was the one who took her home and into bed."

"I heard. Boy, it sounds like I'm trying to pry into your lives."

"No, not at all. You were just understanding of the situation and decided to help. Can't ask for a better person than that."

"I'm happy to hear you say that Kelsi. Think we can be friends and all?"

"Sure! What do you think Gabriella?"

"Why not? Think you can handle us Shannon?"

"I think it's doable." she giggled. "Just try not to overcomplicate things."

"Sorry, deal with us, deal with the complications. It's a package deal."

"Fine, just don't expect me to sing with you. I've heard what you can do and believe me, if I tried to sing, I'd scare the school right out of the building." Me and Kelsi both looked at each other, giggled, looked back at Shannon and together we both said "Right…"

* * *

"How's your face?"

"Stings a little, but I'll be fine." Taylor sighed. "I can't believe she slapped me."

"Well, you did get on her case a bit."

"Shut it Martha. I would expect her to hit Sharpay, but me?! Even that's a new low for her."

"Enough with the insults Taylor." Sharpay then snapped. "I mean come on! She pushed me to get to her locker! PUSHED!! No one has ever dared to do that before!!"

"Probably because they're afraid of those claws you call nails." Chad said snickering.

"Care to find out afro-boy? I can very easily give you a demonstration of their effectiveness."

"No thanks. I like my face the way it is."

"Thought so."

"We aren't even her friends anymore." Jason stated solemnly. "I can't even believe she said that."

"We blew it, didn't we? Just because of our selfishness and wanting to protect her we…"

"Lost one of the best friends in the world?"

"Shannon? What are you doing here?" Sharpay then sneered at the petite raven haired beauty as she walked up to them. "Shouldn't you be with your cheerleader group?"

"Not today. Instead I was with Kelsi and your old friend making sure she was alright instead of pushing her to the brink of insanity."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not get into it with you as knowing a blonde dunce like you, you wouldn't understand like I do. I don't know what kind of past she has hidden or whether or not she wants that history known, but trying to force it out of her probably did more damage than good. So now she and Kelsi have found a pretty good friend in me and I'm not letting that friendship go. Shannon one, Sharpay zero. Toodles." and like that she left looking like she had won one of the most important victories in a war.

"Ooh…okay, that's it! She just got on my last minute nerve!!"

"She's right though." Martha sighed. "We just lost a major battle and she came right in to pick up the pieces. The sad thing is there isn't a bad bone in her body. Just like Gabi she's the second sweetheart of the school. Even her boyfriend is same way."

"Bobby Jenkins? The football senior running back?"

"The one and only."

"Well, that makes it basketball versus football." said Zeke. "We're in enough rivalries as it is, now this? I'd hate to say this guys, but this just got ugly…"

* * *

Homeroom that morning was as tense as I had ever felt it ever being. Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were all staring me and Kelsi down with what felt like an evil death glare. I tried my best to ignore it but with them burning holes into the back of my head, it was pretty much impossible. I really didn't need the stress and with my 'possible' pregnancy, it just wasn't the kind of place I had wanted to be sitting in. I took a deep breath and looked towards Kelsi who just nodded and grinned at me. I grinned back and relaxed knowing that she was still on my side at least, though I'm sure she still sympathized with the others. But if she wanted to still hang out with them, that was alright with me. I was in no position to say she couldn't. Her life, her rules. But as long as we remained sisters, it was alright with me. Besides, I had to trust her. She was the only friend I had that knew of my marriage to Troy.

By lunchtime I had met up with Kelsi and Shannon outside on the bleachers by the track. Out there was the basketball, football, and cheerleading teams doing their daily practice. Shannon had decided to sit this practice out though and relax for once. Her boyfriend was one I had become somewhat familiar with and found out he was a pretty nice guy all around. He was there when I 'nailed' Stephen and was the first one to tell Shannon about it. She laughed since she knew how much of an ass he was anyway. But sure enough Stephen recovered enough to regain some of his status, but was still mostly avoided by by the girls in school. I guess his popularity will never recover after that one. "Thinking again Gabi?"

"Aren't I always Kels?" I giggled in response. "I'm not a straight 'A' student for nothing you know."

"Don't I know it. So Shannon, what made you decide for us to eat out here today?"

"Why not? It's warm, it's sunny, the breeze feels great, and there's plenty of eye candy to look at."

"Don't let Bobby hear you say that. He may get a tad jealous of you."

"He is a bit protective of me, but I guess that's why I care for him so much. I'm as strong as the next woman out there, but he's always there to keep my safe."

"Kind of weird to hear that out of a typical jock-cheerleader relationship."

"I know, isn't it?" she giggled. "We met back in the sixth grade in junior high. He was already in the middle school football league and I was your normal everyday girl next door and I guess I still am for that matter."

"You two hit it off right away?" I then asked out of curiosity.

"No, that we didn't. We became really good friends all throughout middle school and even though I don't know if he noticed it or not, but there was always some kind of spark there that I always felt but was always too afraid to act on the damn thing. But anyway, it was around the middle of freshman year before we finally hooked up and went out on a date. I was so damn nervous and scared that my throat just about closed up."

"First date jitters huh?"

"Jitters?! If those were jitters then I don't want to know what you call them!! But back to the story. It was around Christmas time and believe it or not, but it was actually snowing around here for a change and there we were just walking around the neighborhood after a nice day downtown just looking around with a tad bit of light shopping mixed in. We were just talking as always laughing, joking around, and even the light banter with the occasional mix of playfully hitting each other like we were brother and sister. But when I took a wrong step and almost slipped, he caught me in his arms and brought me back up. At that moment our faces were so close and my heart was beating so fast it was insane. My face was all of a sudden hot and flushed, my breathing began to race and my eyes I'm sure glossed over. The next moment though was what changed everything."

"The first kiss?"

"Oh yeah. It was like everything I had dreamed about in a first kiss from someone I cared about. Soft, sensual, blissful…it was just out of this world."

"Is that when he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Same night. Been inseperable ever since."

"Sounds nice. In fact, there he is waving at you."

"That lunkhead! HEY!! PAY ATTENTION TO THE…game…" she muttered after a football collided with his head. "Be right back girls. I have to go whack some sense into him."

"Go easy on him!!" I yelled as she left. "She's a nice girl. I wish all people could be like that."

"We're not always so lucky Gabs. You got backstabbed by our old group and now Shannon comes into our lives."

"You can still hang out with the others if you'd like to Kelsi. I'm not going to stop you."

"I know, but I wanted to enjoy the change of scenery anyway."

"But what about Ryan?"

"Shit! I totally forgot! He's going to kill me!"

"He won't if he loves you. Speak of the devil! RYAN!!!!"

"Girls! Kelsi, I've been looking all over for you!!"

"Sorry Ryan. Forgive me?"

"Always." he said after pulling her into a kiss. "Gabi, how is it out here?"

"Different. Really got a new perspective on things with the view."

"Oh yes, I'm sure the view of the jocks is pleasing."

"You love the cheerleaders and you know it." I giggled.

"Yeah, well, you know us men." and that's when Kelsi playfully whacked him across the chest. "Hey, just kidding!!!"

"Funny Ryan." she said smirking. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"They're inside fighting amongst one another and I really didn't want to be a part of it. So I decided to hunt you down instead."

"Sounds like there's a bounty on our heads."

"Sure is Gabi! Ten Chicago hot dogs each!!"

"Only ten?!"

"Sorry. Best they would offer me."

"Cheapasses…" I then muttered.

"Miss them yet?"

"Not if my life depends on it. Sorry if I feel that way, but I just do."

"It's alright. I won't hold a grudge against you."

"You're the best."

"I knew that."

* * *

"See you tomorrow!"

"Later!" Shannon yelled as she and Bobby took off in his Jeep.

"New friends babe?"

"Oh, hey sweetie. Yeah, you could say that."

"She's a nice girl. I've talked sport with Mr. Jenkins a few times and he seems to be well informed. My kind of guy."

"You going gay on me love?" I snickered. Troy just mocked hurt and faked fainting on his side of the truck in response. What a goof. "Okay, be that way. I'll just walk home."

"I think not Mrs. Bolton!"

"Troy!! SHH!! Keep that down, remember?!"

"Sorry! But anyway, we have a phone call to make when we get home."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that! I'm all excited now!!"

"I bet you are."

* * *

"_This is Lovelace Women's Hospital, Patricia speaking."_

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Gabriella Bolton and I'd like to make an appointment for a pregnancy test and possible ultrasound."

"_Wonderful! Is this your first child ma'am?"_

"If it comes out positive like we think it is, yes."

"_Well congratulations if it is!! I have four of my own and wouldn't give them up for the world!"_

"I bet." I said giggling over the phone. "We're as excited as could be right now."

"_Good for you darling!! Okay, let's see here…I have an opening on…hmm…Thursday about…five thirty by the way it looks. Dr. Sonia Thomlinson will be your doctor. Is that alright?"_

"Perfect. Five thirty it is. Thank you so much."

"_Not a problem darling. Congratulations again and see you on Thursday."_

"Alright. Thanks again." I said smiling as I hung up the phone. "All set sweetheart! Thursday at five thirty. Lovelace Women's Hospital."

"I know where that is. Perfect."

"So what should we do next?"

"We wait, unless you have something else in mind…" waggling his eyebrows at me, I quickly noted the attention he was seeking and since Kelsi wasn't with us today, I think a little love making was definitely what the doctor ordered…

* * *

By Wendseday I still hadn't talked to our old group. Kelsi was still kept in touch with them though and always had me up to date on the latest gossip and news about what was going on in my old world. It seemed like the whole mess that they had created left a major impact after just those two days. They were at each others throats, the basketball team was suddenly falling apart, and the dating scene between all of them…well…let's just say it became non-existant. Wasn't my problem though. It was brought on by themselves and I in no way had any intentions of doing anything about it. Selfish you say? Call me that if you'd like, but that's just how I see it.

Thursday came around and while sitting in homeroom class, a note got passed to me from Kelsi that Taylor had wrote. The reason I noticed that is because I recognized her hand writing right away. I didn't read it and instead threw it away right when the bell for the next class rang. I didn't bother looking at them as I left, but I'm sure the look was of one of pure shock and grief. And besides, I wasn't going to let this day get me down. Me and Troy had our appointment today and there was no reason to try to make myself upset. Kelsi knew of the appointment and still agreed to come along with us happily. Besides, I think the shocker of her becoming an aunt was starting to really excite her.

The only person I somewhat communicated with was Sharpay since I was still helping with the musical. I did eventually volunteer my time as a backstage assistant and helping compose music with Kelsi. She enjoyed spending time with me as I did her. Sharpay would only talk to me when it came to her practicing the lines and songs she needed to know for the play. Other than that, she didn't dare speak of anything between us. Even if she tried she knew I'd only either ignore her or blow up in her face. So knowing she didn't want either of those options, we kept it cordial and strictly on business purposes only. I was certain it was breaking her heart, but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. "Gabriella!!"

"What Sharpay? I'm busy here!"

"This skirt is too long! It doesn't fit my style!!"

"Sharpay, for the last time, it's called a poodle skirt. It's meant to be longer. Almost all dresses were back in that period."

"What a total lack of fashion sense. Oh well, I'll just have my own tailor custom make me a skirt."

"Do that and I'll make sure you're replaced, understood?"

"You really don't want to do that."

"Oh yes, I do. Now keep it period accurate or it's 'toodles' for you, got it?"

"Fine." she sneered walking away.

"What a brat…"

"Still at war with my sister?"

"Oh, hey Ryan. Yeah, you could say that. She's complaining about Sandy's dresses again. What we're using is time accurate for the year that the movie was based on."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Ryan." I sighed. I went from the backstage to the front where Kelsi was jamming away on the piano while some of the backup dancers were trying out for their own place in the show. I stood off to the left of the piano smiling and nodding my head to the beat of the music. Kelsi looked up at me smiling herself before looking back towards the crowd of people. Some I noticed were a tad bit slower than the others. And with the timing we needed for a few of the scenes, it was either they move quicker or we pick other people. By the time free period was over, we had things narrowed down a bit character wise but more rehearsals and tryouts were going to be needed before final callbacks. What a headache. "We all done here?"

"Yeah. Let me get packed up and we'll meet Shannon for lunch."

"Sounds good Kels. Ryan!"

"Yeah!"

"Make sure the lights are off before you leave! We're off to lunch!"

"Alright! Meet you out there!"

"Okay! Ready to go sis?"

"Yep. Let's hit it. I'm starving."

"You aren't the only one."

"Or two."

"Kelsi! Shh!!!" I giggled as we left. "What am I going to do with you?!"

"Just be my sister, that's all."

* * *

"Girls!! Over here!"

"Hey Shannon! What's the special today?"

"Chopped steak. Warning, stay away from the carrots and go for the beans. The carrots got overcooked again."

"Thanks for the update. They got the baked potatos today?"

"Yep."

"Awesome! I'm dying for one with cheese, sour cream, and bacon!"

"Aww, now I want one! That sounds good!"

"Pay me back and I'll get you one."

"Deal Gabi."

"Cool! Be right back!"

"Hurry up! So Kelsi, how is the musical coming along?"

"Slow and torturous. We need some more backup dancers. The ones we have aren't exactly making the cut."

"Doesn't Ryan usually take charge of that part?"

"He does, but the dancers don't seem to fit."

"Can I try out?"

"If you'd like. You do have the dancing experience."

"If you can call cheerleading dancing."

"It still is. It's just a different form of art really when you take a closer look at it."

"Never thought of it that way."

"Back!" I said cheerfully. "Here Shannon, one baked potato, Gabriella style."

"Ooh! Looks delicious! By the way, Kelsi said you guys are still looking for backup dancers."

"That's true."

"Good because I'm signing up."

"What?! No way! That's awesome!"

"You're very welcome. Figured I'd get in at least a little extra credit before we all graduated."

"You and me both. Even Darbus is glad to at least have me around on the level I'm at now."

"I bet. Hey, you two busy after school? I'd love to hang out tonight if possible."

"I wish, but we both have prior plans. How about tomorrow night? At least then we don't have to worry about it being a school night."

"Perfect! What should we do?"

"The mall as always?" Kelsi then said giggling.

"Mall it is."

* * *

"Look at them." Taylor sighed. "They've never looked so happy."

"Yeah they have. When they used to hang out with us."

"I realize that Chad." she said resting her head on his shoulder. "She didn't even read the note I had passed over to her. It was just thrown in the trash without a second thought."

"What can we do?" Jason asked. "Just thinking about trying to talk to her may get us killed if not worse. How can someone so nice turn so cruel at the push of a button?"

"It's because we pushed that button Jason, or did you forget already?" Sharpay quickly noted looking up from her lunch. "She's even pushing my buttons regarding my costumes in the play! Why can't I have cute and sexy?! This is the new millenium people, not the old days!"

"It's called time period accuracy sis." Ryan chided her again. "Why can't you just be quiet about it and let it go?"

"And since when did you become so confident?"

"Ever since Gabriella came along."

"Traitor." she mumbled back. "Why aren't you over there with her anyway?"

"Because I still have a choice of who I want to hang out with, whether it's her or not."

"Well what about Kelsi?"

"Hey, she still hangs out with us too. But now is not the time to be arguing about that fact. Gabriella is happy and content at the moment, so just let her be until things hopefully blow over."

"Fine, but if they don't soon I'll blow up myself. I miss my shopping partner."

"You forgetting about Taylor and Martha?"

"Why would I do that?! The only problem is that they're not as fun."

"Nor as rich as you." Martha then sighed. "I'd hate to say this guys, but I think things are beginning to fall apart around us."

* * *

"Guys, come on! Let's go!" Jack yelled. It was soon after school and basketball practice was in full force, but it was still lagging bad. Three of the team members, namely Chad, Zeke, and Jason, were off the ball as some would say it and not coordinating well with the other. "Hold it! Just hold it guys!" he then yelled. "Timeout! Danforth! Cross! Baylor! What is your major malfunction tonight?!"

"Sorry sir." Chad replied wiping the sweat from his brow. "Just a lot of things on our mind at the moment."

"Well clear your mind and concentrate! We got demolished at our first game and creamed on the second and third! We got another game tomorrow night and with the way we're looking now, we might as well forfeit at right now. The rest of you, back to practice! You three, come with me into my office."

* * *

"Nervous babe?"

"Scared, nervous, excited, happy, exhilarated…"

"The list could go on and on." Troy laughed looking at me. "How about you Kelsi? You ready to find out if you'll actually be an aunt or not?"

"Totally!" she cheered happily. We were on our way to our apointment and had taken off at four thirty to make sure we were early just in case we were able to get in at an earlier time. I wasn't going to be too sure of it, but hey, why not take the chance to see if we could get in faster? At least then I'd know quicker if I was going to be a mother or not. That fact was easy to tell though as fidgety as I was getting. "Gabi, calm down sis! It's only an appointment!"

"Yeah, one that could make a major change in the way I live my life!"

"Our lives dear. Our lives." Troy then said.

"Sorry sweetie. Just anxious I guess."

"It's alright. I am too. Just knowing that you could possibly be carrying baby Bolton with you is kind of exciting."

"Baby Bolton?" I smirked. "Wow baby, I didn't know you could be so cute."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have married me."

"I married you for more than your good looks sweetheart."

"Sure you did." he chuckled.

"Whatever. Just drive truck boy."

"YEEEHAAWWW!!!" he then yelled.

"Oh no, you did not just do that!!" I said laughing. Kelsi was too and for a moment even she was holding her ribs to keep them from bursting open from laughing so hard. "Something tells me you've been watching 'The Dukes of Hazzard' one too many times."

"Can't go wrong with an american classic."

"Just stay away from Boss Hogg and Rocoe P. Coltraine and we'll be fine."

"They have yet to catch this good old boy!"

"I've created a monster…" I groaned with a smile. But alas I just shook my head in defeat. There was no way I was going to change my husband. It was times like this where he would just get me laughing and smiling just to try to lift my spirits on a bad day, when we were having fun, or just when he wanted to be an all out goofball. The scary thing is, have you ever seen him on tape in only his boxers and wearing an Elvis wig trying to sing 'Jailhouse Rock'? I have. Believe me, you don't want to know. After his mom had showed me that little memory of him, I couldn't stop laughing for almost an hour. Took me almost two full days just to not laugh at him after that night. I don't think he ever forgave his mom for showing me that video either.

"We're here ladies. Ready love?" I sighed nervously, took one more deep breath, and said "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Just relax, it'll be fine." He pulled into the parking lot and took the most open spot he could for obvious reasons. After we had hopped out and locked up, he took my hand in his with Kelsi walking beside me. Walking inside I could quickly feel the butterflies start to build up. I think Troy could sense it as he squeezed my hand gently, causing me to look up and smile at him before we reached the recpetionists desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Me and my husband have an appointment with Doctor Thomlinson at five thirty."

"Okay. What name is it under?"

"Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

"Thank you. Okay…let's see…alright, here it is. Just go to the elevator there, follow the directions up to the pre-natal unit let them know you're here."

"Okay. Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Thank you." I said smiling as we walked off. "Well, here we go."

"Just be happy babe. This is our future in our hands right now."

"And if it is, we'll cherish every moment of it together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Okay, now I was nervous. It was five fifteen and here I was fidgetting around trying to keep myself occupied. I think I had already skimmed through three issues of Home and Garden Magazine, two issues of Health, and four glasses of water from the bubbler next to the receptionists desk. Troy and Kelsi would just look at me, smile, and shake their heads smiling. This would only make me frown time after time knowing they were mocking me, but how could they be so calm?! This is our lives as a family for me and Troy! This was going to be one night that could change everything! But all I could do was sit back down in the waiting section between my friend and husband and sigh trying to relax. All he would do was either take my hand or rub my leg gently to calm me down. Both helped but I was still nervous as hell. "Mrs. Bolton?"

"That's us." I said shooting up.

"Hmm…nervous possibly expecting mother. I get these all the time." Sonia said smiling. "Hi, I'm Dr. Thomlinson and I'll be your primary doctor if you are indeed pregnant. Now before we begin, let me guess. This is your husband?"

"Yes. This is the love of my life, Troy Bolton."

"Mr. Bolton, nice to meet you.."

"You too ma'am." he said shaking her hand. "And this young lady here is Miss. Kelsi Nielson."

"Nice to meet you Kelsi. You a relative?"

"No ma'am." she replied. "Just a childhood friend."

"And does she have permission to be with you during this appointment?"

"Yes she does." I said.

"Well then, let's get started. Follow me to my office and we'll go from there."

"Okay."

* * *

"So…" Sonia then said in her office. "This is going to be your first child, correct?"

"If the tests are positive, yes."

"Excellent. Now, I just have to ask a few questions. Nothing major. Just things on a need to know basis so I can judge things better. First of all, do you now or have you ever taken any drugs in your life."

"No."

"Have you ever smoked before?"

"No. My mother made sure of that." I giggled.

"You've got a smart mom then. Next. Have you ever drank before?"

"I do on occasion, but it's only every once in a great while as I don't really have any other reason to."

"So mainly special occasions like maybe weddings, birthdays, that sort of thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, that should be all well and fine, but if possible we'd rather prefer you not drink at all. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Perfect. Are you currently sexually active?"

"Well…yeah…" I then said blushing. What? I wasn't expecting that sort of question.

"Okay then. In most cases that is perfectly fine as most women from what I've gathered do gain a little more sexual pleasure during pregnancy. We do not condone it unless there is a specific danger to the mother or fetus. Most times there is not but there is of course the occasion where there is. We'll try to determine that as early as possible just to make sure you're safe."

"Oh, okay."

"No need to be nervous. Just basic procedure. When was the last time you were active?"

"The night I called to make this appointment. That was either on Tuesday or Wendseday."

"No other times before you came tonight?"

"No ma'am."

"Very good then. Are you at all physically active? Like in any kind of sports, walking, jogging, that sort of thing?"

"The occasional walks, but that's about it."

"Okay. If possible, the walks would be a good idea to take more often. It would help you along strength wise, help the baby get into position as you progress further into your pregnancy, and make things easier for you in the long run."

"I can very easily do that."

"Good. Well, I think that's all I need here. We'll head into one of the examination rooms, do the tests, and if all turns out, we'll do an ultrasound last."

"Sounds like a plan." Troy stated smiling. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Glad you're excited. Just follow me and we'll get started."

* * *

"I'm so nervous Troy…"

"I know babe. But just go with the flow and you'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Okay, we're set to go." Sonia said walking into the examination room. "First things first. We'll do a standard pregnancy test and go from there. So here's your little cup. Just feel free to use the bathroom across the hall." I then took the cup nervously and went across the hall to do what I had to do. Good thing I did. All that water I drank was already beginning to run through me. I came back several minutes later after cleaning up and handed the little cup with the lid on it to Sonia.

"Alright, be right back, okay?"

"Sure." I replied setting myself onto the examination table. "Well, that was fun."

"And to think it was only step one." Troy snickered at me.

"Shut up." I chided back nudging his arm. He just wrapped me tight with his arm and let me snuggle against him as Kelsi sat smiling in the corner.

"So Gabi, how are your nerves now?" she then asked me out of anticipation.

"Do you have to ask Kels?"

"Yep."

"Ha ha." I laughed mockingly. "Very funny."

"You know it was."

"Whatever."

"I'm back everyone."

"Well?" I then asked. Okay, moment of truth. Were we going to be parents or was I just dreaming of all the throwing up, sore feet, and mood swings. Luckily the cravings haven't kicked in yet but I wasn't going to rule that out either. Though a deep fried pickle with ketchup and mustard suddenly sounded good.

"Well, the results are in and it says yes, so congratulations!!"

"YES!!! I'm so happy baby!!"

"So am I." Troy said smiling at me. "So what's next?"

"The ultrasound which will be kind of neat for you. We have the traditional one, or the new 3D one which is really neat. So shall we?"

"Yes!!" I cheered.

"Good. We'll go to another room for the sonogram first and then come back for the ultrasound."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Just follow me then."

* * *

"Okay, just lay down here and raise up your shirt."

"Alright." I responded laying down on the table. I then pulled up my shirt to just below my bra to be safe. I guess I did it right since she didn't say anything other than smiling of course.

"I'm going to apply some gel now and it's most likely going to be cold just to warn you." and she wasn't kidding! I nearly jumped off the bed it was so cold! Where did they get that stuff from?! Antartica?! "You still doing okay?"

"Yeah, but that was freezing!"

"Typical reaction." she laughed. "I get it all the time. We'll do a traditional ultrasound for now and see how far along you are. Ready?"

"Yes!" I said happily. "I am so ready for this!"

"Well then, let's begin." and with that she put the insturment on my stomach and began swirling it around until after a minute or so, she found what she was looking for. "Well here it…whoa, hold on there."

"What's wrong?!" I then asked freaking out. "Is there something wrong?!"

"No, not at all! Relax Mrs. Bolton. Look at the screen here." she then said turning the screen towards me. "See this?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's just one of them."

"One…of them?"

"Yes. Here's number one…there's number two…and…" she continued on. "there is number three."

"Three? As in…TRIPLETS?!"

"You said it. Looks like they're all in their respective spot, so that's good. They're not growing together or in any unusual way. So all in all everything looks great."

"Wonderful!! How far along are we?"

"From the looks of things, pretty much at four weeks exactly. So another eight months you'll be a mother of three. Exciting, isn't it?"

"It's amazing! Three babies…what do you think Troy?"

"Yeah…it is…amazing. I'm just shocked, that's all."

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about now." Sonia said cleaning me up. "I'll schedule your next appointment for four weeks from now. So until then, take it easy, no strenuous activity, and try to stay as stress free as possible. With you being a first time mother, I'd rather you not have any complications if at all possible. Also, try to keep up with vitamins and iron supplements and keep your fluid levels up. Dehydration can be a problem with some pregnancies so I strongly urge it just to be safe."

"Got it. Thank you doctor."

"Anytime. I'll be right back with all the information you'll need."

"Okay." I sighed. "Troy, you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm still shocked, that's all. I can't believe it. Triplets. Three baby Boltons. Three more reasons to make our relationship stronger."

"And three more reasons why I love you sweetie." I whispered back in between kisses. "So Kelsi, what do you think?"

"I'm so excited!! I can't wait to spoil them!!"

"And so it begins." I giggled. It was then that I realized that we had just stepped into the biggest adventure of our lives. I still wondered though how our parents would take the news…

* * *

We arrived home shorty after eight after dropping Kelsi off at home and after a quick dinner out. I went into full mother mode and instead of ordering burgers and fries at a local McDonalds, I went with a grilled chicken sandwich, salad, and juice just for the vitamins. Not exactly what I was craving but it still tasted wonderful. After we got home we decided right away that we would find out the sexes of our babies as soon as we could so we could set up a proper nursery. The combinations could be either two girls, one boy, two boys, one girl, all girls, or all boys. Just that thought alone was dizzying enough but then when it came to having to pick out names, well, let's just say that I myself decided we'd wait until we knew for sure what we were having. I wasn't about to get my head spinning anymore than what it already was. But we knew for certain that three cribs, a decent sized dresser, and a changing table were definitely in order. I slipped on an almost floor length nightgown in a soft red color as Troy had on plaid boxers and a white wife beater. Talk about roughing it with him. Now even he matched our home's décor. "Very stylish babe." I giggled."

"I wear what works."

"I can tell." I replied slipping into bed and under our covers. "Still nervous?"

"Oh yeah. But just hearing the word triplets completely threw me for a loop. I imagined us having one at a time, but three at once?"

"Do multipules run in your family?"

"None that I know of. You?"

"Nope."

"It's just a coincidence then. I can't wait though. Three baby Boltons. Should be quite the adventure."

"One that I wouldn't dream of having with anyone else but you sweetheart. Night."

"Night dear." and with one more goodnight kiss, we snuggled close and fell asleep instantly with both of us dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

The next morning came around rather happily for both of us. After getting past the usual morning sickness, we made breakfast with Troy holding me around my waist while I cooked, got to school rather early which was unusual for us, and even the musical tryouts went rather uneventful. Shannon as promised showed up to try out as a backup dancer and quickly made it in. She was almost flawless and Ryan, who winked at me in approval of her appearance, was highly impressed. She immediately got a callback of which she was thrilled about. If she got approved after that, she was going to be a shoe-in.

The news of my now confirmed pregnancy still raced through my head most of the morning and it showed. I was smiling, giggling, laughing, and just getting along great with everyone. Didn't mean I was talking to the others though as of yet.

"Alright everyone, good job. Go shower up and get to your next class." Troy sighed tiredly. "And don't be late!"

"Good job son."

"Thanks dad. I try. Didn't think that a group of teenagers could be so brutal with each other in dodge ball though. I can almost guarantee some of them going home with bruises on them."

"It's a fun game for them. It's one of the ways they let out their frustrations on each other without getting suspended."

"Ah, good point. I walked away with bruises myself several times after playing that game."

"Bruises? You came home with a black eye once!"

"Hey, not my fault that I doubted Tina's throwing arm."

"She never let you live it down either."

"Shut up dad. Don't you have some work to do?"

"That I do. See you after school?"

"Always."

"See you then." Jack said walking away. After he left Troy heard the familiar clicking of heels and looked up to see a fully refreshed Sharpay walking towards him. She had been hitting on him since day one after school started and it annoyed him to no end. But alas, there she was once again trying to look as flashy as ever. "Miss. Evans, can I help you?"

"Only if you're asking me for a date."

"And only if you're still dreaming. Seriously Miss. Evans, don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"No. Besides, why would I want to be anywhere else when there's this hunk of a teacher right here in front of me?"

"Okay, that's it. Time to set some guidelines."

"Guidelines?" She asked.

"Yes as you obviously have listening issues. One, I am married as you seem to keep forgetting. Thus which is why I wear this ring on my left hand. That means I'm taken. Two. It is inappropriate for someone like you to be hitting on a staff member of this school. Thus you will stop or there will be consequences. Three. I will not nor will I ever have any interests in someone like you. Having that party with your friends was fine and all, but that's all that will happen. I don't want to sound rude, but you are gawdy, lazy in class, stuck up, spoiled, and a total brat. Any guy who is able to put up with that will get an award from me. Now, unless you have something else to say, I suggest you get to your next class, understand?"

"Fine, but don't think this is over Troy. I will have you."

"Oh, It's over, trust me." he laughed. "Bye now." and like a woman on a tirade, Sharpay huffed off and stomped her way out of the gym. Troy watched her laughing and smiling until she was finally out the door and out of sight of which then he just bowed and shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelieveable."

"She's always been that way. Sorry Mr. Bolton."

"Oh, Mr. Evans. It's quite alright. I'm used to her type. You wouldn't believe the girls I met and talked with through college. They were just as bad if not worse."

"Ew. Makes me not want to go now."

"Trust me, stay away from girls like that and you'll be fine."

"I'll do that. Besides, if I didn't Kelsi would kill me."

"I bet she would." Troy chuckled. "Listen, I know you always have a hard time trying to live in your sister's shadow, but always be yourself and try to be the better person. Do that and maybe someday she'll see the light as well."

"I'll do that."

"Good. Now get to class. I don't need you to be late."

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" Troy yelled to him as Ryan ran out. "Oy, what a day."

* * *

"Who does he think he is?! No one does that to an Evans! No one!"

"What's she yelling about this time?" Chad asked Ryan at lunch.

"Apparently…" Ryan whispered as not to get caught. "Mr. Bolton, aka 'Troy', laid into my sister, turned her down and insulted her big time all in one shot."

"That's my man!!" Chad cheered.

"What was that?!" Sharpay sneered.

"Oh nothing. So what's up?"

"That dumb gym teacher, that's what!! Who does he think he is turning down someone as popular as me?! He should be happy that I even grace him with my presence!!"

"You should realize that he's a married man and just get over it." Taylor stated. "I mean, come on. It would take a man with an iron constitution to put up with you."

"Shut up! I don't need insults coming from you!"

"It's not an insult. Just stating the facts as I see them."

"Whatever. How can a good looking guy like him just stick to one woman for the rest of his life? How is it possible?"

"Easy. He's in it for the commitment, the love, and possibly for the family if he wanted one. So I see nothing wrong with it."

"Shit. Well, that just ruined my day. Any boy around here would want me, but to be turned down like that is just…insulting. No one has done that before."

"Probably because they're all scared of you." Martha giggled. "But you are one of the most sought after girls here besides Gabriella."

"Gabriella." Sharpay then sighed. "All the boys love her, but even she doesn't want anything to do with them thanks to her mystery 'boyfriend'."

"Speaking of Gabi, has anyone noticed how different she's looked lately?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked. "She looks the same to me as she does everyday."

"No, there's something different there. Not sure what it is, but she seems…"

"Happier?"

"You could say that, yes. There's a certain glow to her that I've never seen before."

"Well it could be that she's just over what happened between all of us. The thing is, I don't think we are yet. There she is all happy and content and here we are miserable, constantly bickering between each other, and mostly unhappy."

"It's like I said before." Martha sighed. "We're falling apart and she doesn't even know it yet."

* * *

"Okay, who's up for the mall?!"

"I'm in!" I giggled hopping into Shannon's Jeep. She had a cute little red Jeep Wrangler that I would have loved to get my hands on. It was almost the perfect little dream car for the american teenager. Not too big, not too small, but more than enough to show around and have fun with. "You still in Kelsi?"

"Sure! Let's get moving. Just don't let me get too broke or mom will kill me again."

"We'll try not too." Shannon laughed. "Let's roll ladies!"

* * *

"That?! She picks that over my boxster?! I'm insulted!!"

"Down Shar." Ryan sighed. "Not all of us can be as extravagant as you are."

"Shut up Ryan. I don't need to hear it from you! I mean, come on! It's a Jeep! What does she plan on doing, going off road with it on the way home?!"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh shut it! Let's go home so I can sulk and whine."

"Don't you do that all the time?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"What's first ladies?" Shannon asked as we drove along. It was a beautiful afternoon and the still warm summertime breezes were just enough to calm and relax my still jumbled and excited nerves. I felt that little spark of which I was guessing were my maternal instincts kick in and instantly put my hand to my stomach. Right then is when it growled too. "Let me guess…food?"

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry." I giggled. But these days, wasn't I hungry all the time?

"Me too. I could really go for a giant slice of pizza at the mall. How about you?"

"Hmm…not sure. I'm trying to stay away from the fast food and eat just a tad bit healthier these days. It's good for the body, you know?"

"Understandable. Nothing wrong with taking care of yourself. What are you up to Kels?"

"I'll do the pizza thing with you. I'm dying for a hawaiin."

"Ooh! I haven't had that in ages! Hawaiin it is."

"I'll steal a slice or two of that." I then giggled. "Hawaiin can't be all that bad for you."

"Just get a nice salad on the side and it'll balance out Gabi."

"I'll do that. Besides, I think some new dresses are in order." I said winking at Kelsi. She nodded right away in understanding knowing what I was talking about.

"I need some shirts myself and some new jeans wouldn't be bad either. I'm not much of a skirts or dress girl if you know what I mean."

"You still like the conservatively sexy yet still cute look of the girl next door, right?"

"My point exactly! My mom thinks there's something wrong with me not wanting to wear dresses or skirts, but it's just how I am."

"I see nothing wrong with that. I wear a little bit of everything."

"I've noticed that. It's never the same with you."

"What can I say, I'm a trendsetter."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that Gabi. Hey Kelsi, you haven't said much. You alright?"

"Sorry. I'm more of the quiet type. Always have been for some reason."

"I can you're kind of shy too. That's alright though. I used to be the same way when I was a kid."

"Well at least we can relate on that point then."

"Exactly! See, we have more in common than what we think. That's why I always watched over you guys in the background."

"What were you doing, stalking us?" I then giggled.

"Oh yeah, totally! I would watch you sleep sometimes in the shadows, keep you safe during wild times at school, and just be all over at once!"

"Wow! We've got a pro here!" I laughed.

"Yep. Full ninja all the way baby!" She said smiling. "Stealth at it's best!"

"Don't let your boyfriend know that. You'd probably scare him away." Kelsi laughed. "I know it'd scare Ryan away."

"I won't then just to be on the safe side."

* * *

"Girls, I have to stop at one other store. Is there anything you'd like to check out?"

"I'll just browse around if you don't mind." I said taking the last bite out of my salad. "I have a store or two I'd like to check out before we leave."

"Sure, no problem. Want to come with me Kels or Gabi?"

"I'll come along with you Shannon if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

* * *

It wasn't that I wanted to be alone, but I think Shannon and Kelsi did deserve a bit of time alone as Kelsi didn't really talk much around those she wasn't too familiar with. She's always had a hard time with that issue but with a little help and understanding, would open right up like a book and become your friend for life. The main reason for that was because of course what happened to us in the past. It doesn't help either with Sharpay's constant badgering, but she worked around it with a smile and just continued on with her life as she always did.

I myself was kind of glad I had split off as I had my own plans. There was a small baby supply store located in the mall and we had passed it a couple of times with my shopping itch just wanting to go in there and buy everything out. I knew I easily could with the money Troy had stashed away from his settlement, but I always thought better of it now just for the reason of me wanting my husband to keep his sanity. Plus if Troy knew I was trying to clean out his account it would be my head on the line as well. But I knew he would love me afterwards anyway so it didn't really matter. But I remained conservative and looked around anyway just to see what they carried. "Can I help you miss?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just browsing around."

"Something in particular that you're looking for?"

"Not sure. I'm a soon to be first time mother, so I'm not too particularly sure of what I need yet."

"Oh! Congratulations! First child?"

"First three. Me and my husband are expecting triplets."

"Wonderful! You two must feel very lucky for that."

"We're surprised by it, but yes, extremely happy otherwise."

"Good for you. What all do you need?"

"Everything." I giggled. "But we don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves until we know the sexes first."

"Good idea. Don't need to be buying the things you don't need unless you have to."

"Exactly. We already figured that a dresser, changing table, cribs, and other odds and ends like toys, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, those sort of things."

"A good way to start. When are you planning on getting those things?"

"Not sure. Have to talk to the husband first." I giggled. "It's kind of overwhelming right now what's going on."

"We run into that sort of thing all the time. We do offer parenting counseling and classes through one of the local hospitals."

"You do?"

"Of course. It's kind of a part of what we do for first time mothers. Here's my card. If you have any other questions or need anything, feel free to give us a call and we'll be glad to help you."

"Thank you." I said smiling. "That means a lot."

"Not a problem. Have a good night now."

"You too."

* * *

We left the mall around seven tired and dead on our feet. But we had a good time all around so it was worth it in the end. I did notice the other girls a couple of times also, but completely hid from their view so they wouldn't notice me. They weren't smiling much when I saw them and it seemed like they were trying to force themselves to have a good time. But my heart still stung when I saw them, so talking to them wasn't an option. Just thinking about them alone was enough to sting it, so I wasn't ready just yet to talk to them.

After I arrived home, I saw a note on the hallway table from Troy saying that he'd be out for a bit with his parents at an awards dinner for Lucille's job. She was a nurse at one of the other local hospitals and had been at it for years now. I think it was some sort of nurse of the year program or something along those lines. Oh well, didn't matter. But if she did happen to win something, I was going to be ecstatic. She really deserved it after all the years of service she had given her life up for.

I grabbed a small snack of another small salad, some chicken noodle soup, and a glass of milk before settling into the living room on the floor in behind the coffee table to relax. Popping on the TV I went directly to food network since some of my favorite shows were on there before moving on to other things like the news channels and Lifetime. I didn't know what time to expect Troy to be home and I didn't really worry too much as he never stayed out too late anyways. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little freetime to myself.

* * *

"Troy, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, sorry dad. Just haven't heard from Gabi yet so I'm a bit worried that's all."

"She's practically an adult son. She knows how to take care of herself I'm sure."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well alright then. Where's your mother?"

"Probably wandering around here somewhere talking with her colleagues as always since they're so close knit to each other."

"True. You should hear about some of the things they get up to when they're together."

"I don't want to know dad."

"Good point."

* * *

By nine I had comfortably wrapped a blanket around myself and settled in stretched out on the sofa watching 'Hope Floats' on DVD. It was almost earily quiet around the house and usually was in his neighborhood which is why I loved it. Of course my neighborhood was quiet too so I was pretty much used to it. The sun had yet to fully set so there was still small shades of orange, yellow, and red on the mountain horizon that surrounded. Sunsets like those always calmed me down after a long day plus I had taken quite a few pictures of them since I had moved here to Albuquerque so they made for really nice wallpapers on my computer at home. But I planned on soon making those wallpapers pictures of our kids after they come into our world. Thinking about that relaxed me even more until I heard my cell phone go off . Looking at it I immediately answered it as it was my mom. "Momma!"

"_Hi mi hija. Sorry I haven't called sweetheart. I've been rather busy with this case."_

"It's alright mom. I understand. How is it up there?"

"_Tiring. This poor girl's grandmother just won't give up sadly. I'm doing everything I can though to help the girl and her parents out, so that's all that matters to me."_

"You're doing the right thing mom. I'm proud of you."

"_As I am you too sweetie. How have things been the last four weeks?"_

"Mom, you have no idea…" and so I went on telling her of my life's events minus my pregnancy of course since I wanted to keep it hidden as long as possible for me and Troy's sake. When she heard of my panic attack after what the others did to me, I could have swore she hit the roof and was ready to commit bloody murder on them. But she calmed down when I told her of how well Kelsi and Troy had been taking care of me since the incident.

"_Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to take care of you. I'm glad you're alright though. Have you tried talking to them at all?"_

"No I haven't mom. My heart stings too much to even look at them right now."

"_Well you have to sometime dear. I'm sure they're all hurting right now themselves and would love to have you as their friend again. Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"_

"I promise mom." I replied back smiling. I could sense she knew I was when she replied back saying _"I'm glad to hear you say that sweetie. But I've got to go now. I have another long day ahead of me and need my sleep in order to keep up with this whack job. I'll call again as soon as I can, okay?"_

"Okay momma. Love you."

"_Love you too sweetheart. Bye."_

"Bye mom."

"Baby, I'm home!"

"In here Troy!"

"Well, aren't we the comfortable one." he chuckled walking into the living room. "Must be nice."

"You can join me if you'd like honey. There's more than enough room."

"Let me get out of this suit first and then I'll think about it."

"Better or else!" I yelled as he scooted up towards our room.

"Like I'm scared of you Mrs. Bolton!"

"You should be with these raging hormones of mine!"

"You're right, I should worry!" he yelled back laughing.

"As if!" I laughed back. "You know I wouldn't hurt you anyway. I love you too much."

"That you do." he said coming out of our bedroom. "You have anything to eat yet?"

"Yeah. I had some soup and salad earlier so I'm good for now."

"You been feeling okay?"

"Nothing out of the usual babe. Normal tiredness, sore feet, no mood swings at the moment thank goodness, and my appetite has been increasing lately as well."

"Sounds like I should stock up then just in case."

"Haha Troy."

"Eh, I try."

"Whatever. Just come cuddle with me. I miss you."

"Missed you too babe and our baby Boltons."

"Them too." I sighed as he cuddled up in behind me. "I love you."

"Love you too babe."

* * *

We woke up the next morning still wrapped up tight in our blanket with his arms wrapped gently around my midsection. I giggled at his now pretty roughed up hair as we didn't sleep like this all that much if at all. Even I myself was a bit more sore and stiff than usual. Naps on the sofa were fine, but I don't think I'll sleep for a full night on there again unless I'm either sick or extremely tired.

I made my way out of his arms carefully so I didn't wake him and went straight to the bathroom as it felt like my bladder was about to explode from the extreme pressure. "Sure, good way to say good morning to your mother, isn't it?" I giggled holding my stomach. "Just send her straight to the bathroom like you haven't used it all day."

"You okay in there sweetheart?" Troy asked through the door.

"Yes honey. Our kids decided to put all they could into mommy's bladder this morning."

"That's my kids for you." he laughed.

"If this is your fault I'll kill you later for it!" I laughed hearing him walk away. "Don't listen to daddy kids. He'll be a bad influence on you."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

Last night after yet another bickering and argument session with Sharpay and Martha, I think I finally figured out that enough was enough. We had gone almost an entire week apart and things were already miserable. Chad and Sharpay were now insulting each other on a daily basis and it was really starting to get ugly, Chad has almost completely ignored me other than at lunch and before school when we spoke, Ryan and Kelsi though even still being our friends only hung out with us half the time that they used to and Martha and Jason, well, let's just say Martha has been totally in touch with the situation while her boyfriend, well, isn't completely with us as always. Plus Martha is the only one who has been able to keep us together, or at least somewhat together when we aren't fighting. I for one have never felt so depressed in my life. So as I sit here in east side park just taking in the air and the occasional cheering and laughing of kids, I begin to wonder if what we did to Gabriella was really worth the effort and pain in my heart. The straw that broke the camel's back was the one day that she threw out my last note to her without even looking at it. Though nobody noticed it, I was heartbroken. I went home that afternoon and raced to my room before landing on my bed and crying for about an hour into my pillow. I didn't eat dinner that night and instead just sat on my comuter looking through the pictures of me and Gabriella through the years we grew up together. The trips to South Dakota and the Badlands, New York, Florida, even the Wisconsin dairylands and northern forests. Though I thought Wisconsin was a weird choice for a vacation, the water park they have in Wisconsin Dells was the largest I had ever been to and if the chance came around I would definitely go again. Then it was the summer before last where we loaded up a huge twelve passenger van and all of us including Gabriella's mom and my parents who switched off driving took us on a summer long road trip around the U.S just for the fun of it. Good times indeed.

But now all that has changed. The happiness turned to sadness. The smiles turned into frowns and the laughing turned into sad tears of remorse. It didn't help either when my parents, or should I say all of our parents, found out why we got detention that one day. We all ended up with two week groundings with no freedom, though me and Sharpay were able to sneak away for a couple of trips to the mall without getting caught. Sure it was fun just for the risk of it plus the pure adventure, but it still wasn't much fun without Gabriella around. She always made things fun with her smiles, quick banter, funny retorts, and common sense of which she used to keep mainly Sharpay in line as well as Jason and Chad. But those lines blurred or pretty much disappeared after that day.

But to our dismay and blessing at the same time, Shannon Asmundson stepped in and helped pick up the pieces of the mess we had created. We had no qualms about the senior cheerleader as she had the same reputation as Gabriella but just wasn't as popular for some reason. She preferred to stay in the quiet and not draw attention to herself as the other cheerleaders liked to constantly do. But she was still a sweet girl, an average student who held her own quite well, and was always there to help those in need. The only rival she had was in Sharpay as they had held bad blood against each other since the beginning of middle school. Though Shannon and Gabriella are on the same level on the social status concerning community wise, Sharpay always held Shannon to a lower level and let it be known. But the major blow of taking Gabriella's side against Sharpay and letting it be known straight to her face was the day that Sharpay went into major depression. I should know. She's maxed out four credit cards already before her parents had to cut her off. Thank god for being rich.

Looking now at the town before me, I begin to realize that all that I had done was destroy what I had cherished most. It was also at this time that I knew I had to make amends somehow. I knew Gabriella still didn't want to talk to me, but I had to do something to make things right again. I can't live with myself knowing I broke a friends heart over something she didn't want to tell us. Us wanting to force something out of her that we shouldn't was definitely the wrong move. Not only that, it was one that I was going to have live with for the rest of my life. Not exactly a good thing if you ask me. "Taylor?"

"Kelsi? What are you doing out here?"

"Just walking Reno here."

"Aww…hi Reno! Haven't seen you in a while bud!!" I smiled petting the one year old German Shepard. "How is he?"

"Mischevious as ever, but we love him."

"So do I. He was such a cute puppy. Why did he grow up so fast?"

"Wish I knew. So what brings you here Taylor?"

"Just thinking to myself about the whole mess we created."

"Wishing you could go back in time and change it, don't you?"

"More than ever. I want to talk to her about it but I'm afraid to."

"Listen, how about I talk to her for you and see if she'll agree?"

"Could you? That'd be great."

"Sure. Watch Reno so I can call her?"

"Okay."

* * *

"TROY!!! Quit tickling me!!" I squealed. I had thrown a joke at Troy and he had eventually chased me down into our room before tackling me onto our bed where we commenced ourselves into a wrestling match where he finally got the advantage and began tickling my sides causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "Think of the babies!!"

"Your fault." he smirked kissing me.

"As if." I giggled. "Shit, the phone Troy."

"I've got it." he sighed. "Bolton residence, Troy speaking."

"_Troy, it's Kelsi."_

"Kelsi, good morning. How can I help you?"

"_Is Gabi available?"_

"Sure, here she is. It's for you babe."

"Thanks." I giggled pushing him off the bed.

"Hey! No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war baby." I giggled again spanking his butt.

"I'll be back for you later."

"Whatever." I smirked. "Gabi here."

"_Having fun are we?"_

"Always. What's up sis?"

"_Umm…I know it's not what you want to do, but I just ran into Taylor here at the park and she…well…"_

"Wants to talk to me?"

"_Yeah, you could say so. She's watching Reno at the moment but I told her I'd ask you since she's afraid to."_

"She has a right to be." I said laying back onto our pillows. "She deserves to be afraid after what they did."

"_I know sis, but she's really upset. I can tell just by looking at her."_

"East side park, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Tell her to wait there. I'll be there soon."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, but you stay as well. I may need a referee."

"_No problem. And Gabi?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Love you."_

"Love you too sis. Be there shortly."

"_Okay. Bye."_

"See you." I sighed hanging up. "Troy, I'm going to the park!"

"Need me to come with you?"

"No. There's something I need to do alone. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

I made it to the park in around fifteen minutes and had forgotten to ask Kelsi where she and Taylor were sitting at. But when I heard the unmistakable young barks of Kelsi's dog, I knew instantly where to go. Up to the top of the small hill of the park under the old oak tree which was around for god knows how long considering how large it is. Walking up there, there they sat talking nicely as Reno barked happily each time Kelsi or Taylor would throw his tennis ball. Nervously I walked up to them until Reno recognized me and ran up to me barking wildly. "Down boy. I'm happy to see you too." I laughed petting him.

"Gabriella…"

"Taylor."

"How…are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"You probably already know the answer to that."

"Not sure. Enlighten me."

"Gabriella, I didn't ask for you to come over here just so we could fight. I just want to talk and see what it will take to get my best friend back."

"Not sure myself after the stunt you guys pulled. You guys broke more than my heart Taylor. My confidence in all of you was lost, my mind was shattered, and everything I thought I knew about you guys went straight down the drain. I don't even know you guys anymore."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't." I said sitting down next to Kelsi. "After that day, I completely erased the old image of you guys and replaced it with the one I know now. It's not one that I like but it's my reality now."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Well, we didn't, but the point is right now is that I want my friend back. I don't care what it'll take, but I want to be able to have the confidence I had in myself back to where it was when there was me and you."

"Had to refer to that song, didn't you?" I replied letting a smile slip out.

"Sorry, I know, bad reference. But that's how it is Gabriella. I'm miserable as is everyone else."

"I can't say I'm happy to hear you say that, but what makes you think I'll just forgive you right away and just forget it ever happened?"

"I'm not asking for that nor do I even want to ask for that. More than anything I just want to earn the trust back that we had."

"That's still asking for a lot right now Taylor."

"I know…but…it's what I want to do. I miss you."

"I miss you guys too, I really do. It hurts having to ignore you guys everyday, but I had no choice as all of you forced that decision onto me. It was the only thing I could do in order to recover like I have."

"I owe Shannon a major thanks for that. She's been the angel while we've been the devils."

"Yes she has. She was right there for me right after it happened and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than her to be able to pick up the pieces like she has. I know she has her own issues to deal with family wise but what she's done for me is exactly what I've needed."

"I'm happy to hear that to tell you the truth. I've watched what she's done for you and it's nothing short of a miracle to see how fast I've seen you go back to the old you."

"It took a bit, but yes, I am actually really happy right now with the way things have turned out. I've had a couple of other ups and downs along the way, but one major thing overall has changed the way I've lived my life and now, I'm doing it for the better. It's not like I want to, but more like I have to. In the major sense of things, I'm glad I have to."

"Well I won't ask what that thing is or what it was. My days of trying to pry into things you want left unsaid are done."

"Promise?"

"Heart and soul honey. If it's for you, I'll do anything to have my friend back."

"Well, since you put it that way…"

"Friends?"

"Friends!" I squealed as we hugged each other. It was then that another moment in my life had once again changed for the better. Whether or not it was going to work out in the long run had to now be seen. My trust in her will probably take ages to regain, but something in my heart tells that in that time, our level of trust might go up just a few more notches.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!!"

"How'd things go?" He asked me as I hung up my jacket.

"I got one of my friends back. But she knows it'll be a long time before I fully trust her again."

"Who?"

"Taylor."

"Good to hear hon. I'm glad things worked out for you."

"So am I. I'm hungry babe. Can you make me a snack?"

"How do a couple of my famous pb&J sandwiches sound?"

"They sound like heaven."

"Coming right up my dear." he then replied bowing to me. He then turned sharply and walked towards the kitchen like he was a high class butler. I swear he surprises me all the time with his antics. But if it gets me to smile, it was worth it to him. Though he may drive me nuts on some occasions, there's nothing I would give up to keep him in my life. I knew he felt the same way about me as well. Besides, would you give up on your future family? I know I wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew, another long chapter complete. I want to thank you all for the reviews, for those who have added this story to their favorites list, to their story/author alerts list, or a combination of all of all of the above. It's because of you that I decided to keep this story rocking on. So read, review, enjoy, and don't be afraid to let me know what you want to see next. So until next time god bless, take care, and I'll be seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ltscw_


	5. Take me as I am

Chapter 4- Take me as I am

"Taylor McKessie!!"

"Mom!"

"You know you're not supposed to be out of this house!"

"Sorry. I just needed to get out and think."

"Well, for the sake of better judgment I'll let you explain yourself before I decide to punish you further." Taylor winced at her mom's comment fully expecting the worst when she walked in, but was at least somewhat grateful that mom had decided on the second chance route.

"I went to the park mom. With the whole mess that I helped create, I just wanted to go somewhere to figure out how to straighten everything out."

"The park where you and Gabriella used to play all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Did you think things out?"

"Well, a couple of things happened. One, I ran into Kelsi."

"Oh?"

"She was out walking Reno when she walked up to me. Kind of surprised me when she did."

"Still doesn't explain to me why you were out there."

"We got into talking about what me and the others did to Gabi and she offered to call her to see if she would show up. I watched Reno for a few minutes as she did."

"And did she?"

"She did. And surprisingly Gabriella did decide to show up."

"Wow. That is impressive. Did you two actually talk?"

"Yeah, with Kelsi sitting in between us. I'm pretty sure she used Kelsi as a buffer zone just in case."

"Good thinking on her part I suppose. Now, did it go okay?"

"Almost didn't at the start, but by some miracle we did work things out."

"And?"

"We are friends again, but she still doesn't trust me."

"Still can't say I blame her for that either. Now, back up to your room young lady until lunch."

"Yes mom."

* * *

Two weeks later and things between me and Taylor had smoothed out somewhat but we were still on rocky territory. We talked on occasion now but not as we used to. I could tell that kind of tension was killing her, but it was all I was going to give her for the time being. The others still refused to apologize for their actions so they continued to get the same cold shoulder treatment. Sharpay was rather pissed about this and tried to voice that opinion to me several times. Each time she would either be ignored or I would shut her up in some other way or form. I remained cordial to her during rehearsals but that was about as far as it went.

We were now officially six weeks in with the triplets and so far we have been doing beautifully. I had yet to still tell mom or Troy his parents due to our fears always kicking in. But I'll get to that in a few minutes. Changing for gym class now I was a little more cautious and aware of those around me. My clothes were only slightly baggier just to be safe, and the morning sickness luckily had held itself back during school hours. I was a bit more nauseous though and the swollen feet made it hard to move around on some occasions. My appetite had increased quite a bit but I tried to keep things to the same levels as before during lunch periods. The only difference was that I was making a few more trips to the snack bar in between classes. But the snacks I bought were as healthy as possible for obvious reasons.

Mom's case in Oregon was finally, or from what she hoped, coming to a close. So far from what she had told me is that her case was winning and all hope for the girl involved rose exponentially. So to say that she was happy was an understatement. She was delirious with joy. I would have been the same way if I was her.

As for me and Troy, things between us have really begun to get more intimate family wise. We were now always talking baby names, what we would do with them as they grew up, where we'd go as a family on trips, and how if we had a girl or girls, he wouldn't allow them to date until they were thirty. Yeah right, like that would happen. I bet on fifty. As for us relationship wise, well, from what out doctor had said about sexual intercourse throughout pregnancy, she was just about on the spot. Though we're not doing it on a daily basis, whenever we would get into the mood, the increase in sensual pleasures was right on the button as I felt things that I had never thought possible. Enough said.

As for things with me and Kelsi, well, she has really become the shining light in my life. Whenever we were alone, she would always gush at the fact that me and Troy chose her to be the aunt of our kids. What she didn't know was that after a little more soul searching, we also decided to make her the godmother of them as well. What the future held for us we still didn't know nor could we predict it. But in the chance that anything did happen to us, Kelsi would be the next one down to take them in and take care of them like we would. There isn't anyone else in the world we would trust them to other than my mom or his parents. But them accepting our kids into their lives would yet to be seen.

That comes up to the next factor in our lives. The grandparents. Now we both knew our parents would love us unconditionally just based on that fact that we are their kids, but the fact that we ourselves were going to be parents soon to not one, but three little babies, was most likely going to throw them either completely through the roof or maybe in some moment of sanity, let them completely accept our children into their lives unconditionally as well. If they didn't, oh well. Now don't get me wrong. Saying that hits my heart like a ton of bricks. I want our parents to be in our children's lives more than anything. Just imagining them bouncing and playing around with their grandparents brings a smile to my heart. But not seeing it is just so bleak and sad that I almost can't think of it. But the reality was there that it could happen, and that's what scared us the most.

But on the side, on our free time me and Troy did start picking things up here and there for our soon to be arrivals. The big stuff my sweetheart wanted to wait a little while longer on until we knew what we were having. That for me was just fine. The dangers of me being a first time mother we more than studied into, but of multiples is where we dug deep to be safe. So until we knew me and the babies were going to be absolutely safe and healthy, we just weren't going to take any chances. And that is why we take the precautions we do now. Plus if there were any questions or concerns, we would call our doctor right away and she would take care of anything we needed. She was more than impressed with our inquiries so knowing we were taking the right steps here and there plus following any advice she had was a big weight off of our shoulders.

And as Troy had also promised, we began to attend Lamaze and parenting classes just so we knew what to expect when our babies came into our lives. We both knew what sex-ed was just due to the fact that they taught it in health class, but at the first class they told us that what they were going to do was go more into detail of what we as parents would have to do to prepare for delivery, what was going to happen when we deliver, and what to do in case of complications or issues during or after the pregnancy. And that was just for the parenting course. The Lamaze classes were going to be a whole different story I think.

It was a Wednesday night and me and Troy were happily talking and loving our way through making dinner for, well, five if you included my pregnancy. We went Italian again and decided on home made spaghetti with a home made meat sauce, French bread, salad, and in the sport of equality, we both went with milk for our drinks. What a trooper. "Mmm…that sauce is delicious babe."

"Glad you like it." he smiled looking down at me. "It's my mother's recipe that I inherited from her."

"Well give my compliments to the chef the next time you see her."

"Ha-ha, very funny Gabi. Insult the cook before he's even done."

"But of course." I giggled strutting off.

"You tease!!"

"That's why you love me sweetie."

"I may have to rethink that decision now." he then retorted frowning.

"Aww…did I upset my baby?"

"Yes."

"What can I do to make it all better for you?"

"A nice kiss perhaps?"

"I think I can manage that." and with that, I laid onto his lips one of the hottest kisses I could muster until finally I had to eventually let him go so supper wouldn't burn. "How was that? All better?"

"I'll be expecting more of those later sweetheart."

"Keep dreaming Bolton."

"I will, don't worry."

"Perv." I laughed.

"You would know. You make love to this perv."

"Yes I do, and he's very good at it."

"So is his wife." he moaned into my ear as I stirred the noodles. It took everything I had at that moment to not rip his clothes off right then and there and take him on the kitchen floor, but my hunger quickly out gunned my hormones. "Down Troy. You have three very hungry children and wife standing here."

"Oh yes! Sorry kids!" he then said rubbing my stomach through my shirt. "Daddy didn't mean to try to starve you."

"Okay Troy." I giggled. "Let's finish dinner. I'm starving."

"As you wish my dear."

* * *

As if on cue around nine that same evening, mom had called to check in one last time before she headed off to bed for the night. I was in the living room reading as per usual and Troy had went down into the family room to watch his basketball games on the big screen. In a way I kind of hated him doing that, but in another way I had accepted it as I did marry him even with his flaws. "Hi mom."

_"Hey sweetie. You still doing okay?"_

"I'm fine mom. A bit tired but that's about it."

_"School keeping you busy?"_

"Doesn't it always?"

_"I'm not so sure about that. Usually you're the one on top of things."_

"I try mom." I giggled. "You just about done up there?"

_"Almost. Closing arguments begin on Monday, so hopefully we'll be done afterwards once we get the verdict in."_

"Good luck mom. I'm counting on you."

_"You're not the only one. If I fail at this I'm not the only one who's going to feel bad."_

"You'll be fine mom. Besides, I'm sure there's more evidence supporting the girls' family's side than the grandmothers side."

_"More than you think considering grandma popped up out of nowhere attesting custody. But listen sweetheart, I need to get to bed. Talk to you tomorrow as always?"_

"Always momma. Night."

_"Night sweetie."_ and with a smile I hit end and set my cell on the coffee table and laid back with my hands settling over my stomach. "I hope you let momma sleep tonight kids." I giggled softly.

"They still keeping you up?" Troy asked walking up to me.

"Hey honey. Yeah, they do."

"Hmm…perhaps a time out is already in order."

"But that would punish me too!" I said frowning. "How is that fair?"

"I never said it had to be right away. Perhaps after they're born."

"Then they'll be keeping both of us up." I giggled again. "Have to get used to the early morning feedings and changing's."

"Ah yes, the challenge of being new parents. Should be kind of fun though."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

"Tired?"

"Just a bit." I replied yawning and stretching out. "I may just go lay in bed if that's alright."

"Go for it Ella. I'll be in the family room if you need me."

"Alright."

* * *

I never felt Troy come to bed that evening let alone kiss me goodnight. He smiled when he told me that I didn't even budge I was so out. And for the first time in a while, the morning sickness stayed back and let me sleep properly, though the kids decided instead to hit me with a double case of nausea. Who knew my babies could be so cruel?

We arrived at school at around seven thirty and immediately we had to go our separate directions. The basketball team as per usual was doing terrible and still had yet to win a game. Rumor was going around that I had something to do with the problem, but who was I to judge? Not my fault they sucked.

Rehearsals were still ongoing and the final cast had finally been set. Though Shannon only had two parts, one of which was the dance scene in the gym and the final dance at the end of the play, we made sure she was front and center for everything and in some ways, even helped Ryan with the choreography. I'm sure he appreciated it too with all the headaches the backups were giving him.

The backup chorus that was used on a few small parts were now set and sounding great. The first song we had was summer nights after the intro scene where the characters came into scene. Tony Dugard was cast for the part of Johnny, Sandy's summertime sweetheart and first love. He fit in perfectly as he somehow seemed to bring Johnny's bad boy persona to life and his singing voice wasn't half bad either and was able to keep up with Sharpay quite nicely. "Okay you two, let's do this one more time. Think we can hit it right this time?"

"Let's do it! But I'm hankering for a burger after this."

"Hit it right and I'll buy both of your lunches, deal?"

"Trying to suck up now Gabriella?" Sharpay then asked somewhat rudely. "Didn't think you were capable of that."

"Just for that remark I'm only buying Tony's lunch. How does that settle with you?"

"OH! I'm sorry! Really!"

"Fine, whatever. You two ready?"

"Ready!" she then cheered.

"Hit it band!!"

_Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
I met a boy, cute as can be_

_Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He went by me, got my suit damp  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off, splashing around  
Summer sun, something's begun,  
But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?  
Took her bowlin' in the Arcade  
We went strollin', drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
we stayed up until ten o'clock_

_Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag_

_He got friendly, holdin' my hand  
Well she got friendly, down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well she was good, you know what I mean_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?_

_It turned colder, that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doin' now_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights_

"Perfect you two!" I cheered. "That was excellent. Now let's try to keep that performance level up during the entire play and we'll be fine. Remember, no pressure or stress. Just do your best. And like I promised, I'll buy both of your lunches!"

"Double cheeseburger here I come!" Tony cheered.

"Down burger boy. Single cheeseburger, fries, and drink for you. What do you want Sharpay?"

"You're still…willing to buy for me?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Now, what would you like?"

"Just my usual would be great."

"Alright, one Sharpay special coming up."

"Do we come with?"

"No. Stick around here and continue rehearsing your lines with each other. I'll bring lunch here."

"Okay. Toodles."

"Toodles." I giggled as I left. I think this shocked Sharpay as I hadn't said that back to her in ages. Even I myself was shocked to say it. Perhaps something was changing after all.

* * *

"She was actually nice to you?!"

"Yes Zeke, she was! It's almost too weird! I mean, it's been three weeks since she broke it off with us and now she's being all nice to me? What gives?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I got lucky with what I got." Taylor sighed as the group wandered the mall after school. "Even that still isn't much."

"At least you two are on speaking terms. I'm not even sure if I am yet or not."

"Try talking to her. I know it did me some good."

"I doubt Gabriella would even give me the time of day to do that. I mean, why should I apologize for something I never did?!"

"We did do something wrong Sharpay! I mean for god's sake, we nearly broke the poor girl in half! Hell, with me being grounded I shouldn't even be here right now."

"I'll take the blame. I already added another week onto my grounding for constantly coming here. What makes you think I'll stop now?"

"When your parents freeze your credit cards again?"

"They wouldn't!!"

"Why not? They have before."

"Whatever. Shit, mom is calling." Sharpay then said yanking her cell out of her purse. "Yes mom? What do you mean where am I at? Where I belong after school; the mall. WHAT?! You can't do that! What about my wardrobe?! I can't be seen wearing the same thing twice!!! I hate you! Fine, I'll be home soon. Yeah, whatever." she then said hanging up the phone. "Well, you were right. She did freeze them."

"Can't say I didn't say so."

"Shut up McKessie. I have to go home now. I'll drop you off on the way."

* * *

"How's the homework babe?"

"Fine I guess." I sighed. "English is such a bore! Why would Shakespeare be so influential in my life when I don't have any reason for him to be?"

"Let's see…I can think of one reason."

"What would that be?"

"Romeo and Juliet. The story of two star crossed lovers who's family boundaries forced them to be apart. But in the end, even in death, they found a way to be together, thus bringing the two rival families bitter dispute to an end."

"And that influences me how?"

"Look at our lives babe. You're seventeen, married, and pregnant with our triplets. Technically by law we shouldn't even be together. We crossed a boundary that most families wouldn't allow themselves to enter into."

"So we're like those two star crossed lovers, but in our story we got our dream."

"Exactly."

"I knew I married a teacher for some reason."

"Don't even think of using it to your advantage Gabriella. We may be married, but I for one am going to make sure you work just as hard as the rest of the students. So sorry toots, no free pass here."

"Can't say I didn't try."

"That I can't. Now just keep at it. I'll be in the living room with the paper if you have any questions."

"Thanks sweetie."

"No sweat." he replied before kissing my forehead. As I watched him walk into the living room, the example he put out in front of me gave me a perfect example to use as a thesis to my paper. Though the one detail that we already all know about I'll leave out.

* * *

"So she grounded you for another week?"

"_Yes! Not only that, she took away my car! Now I have to have our driver take me to school and pick me up! Imagine the horrors!"_

"Sharpay, you'd be showing up in a limo! How can that be bad?"

"_Because he's only assigned to take me to and from school! I'm not allowed to go anywhere else!!"_

"I'm sure you'll live Sharpay." Taylor sighed rolling over on her bed to look outside her window. "I'm just about done with my grounding thank goodness."

"_You're lucky!"_

"Then listen to your parents! It's not that hard to do girlfriend."

"_As if you listen to anyone."_

"You'd be surprised about what I hear."

"_Like what?"_

"How about you still sleeping with your little pink teddy bear? Or how about you still taking your baths with your favorite rubber ducky that you've had since we were three?"

"_RYAN!!! I'm going to kill you!!" _Sharpay then yelled over the end of her line. _"What would I get for murdering my traitor of a brother?"_

"How does possible life in prison sound?"

"_He's worth it. Call you later." _and with that Sharpay hung up leaving Taylor to laugh a little as she flipped her phone shut.

"Glad I'm not in that house right now…"

* * *

"Just about done there gabs?"

"Hey sweetie." I sighed. "Yeah, just about I think. I blew through science no problem but history threw me for a loop."

"At least you managed babe. You get that English essay done?"

"Yeah. That was a breeze thanks to you."

"I aim to please. You hungry?"

"Not too bad. More tired than anything."

"Well I'll make us some grilled cheese before we hit the hay. How does that sound?"

"That's fine baby. I'll join you after I get my stuff put away."

* * *

"Geez Gabi, you look like you got dragged in."

"Oh, morning Taylor." I said yawning. "Yeah, I feel that way."

"You going to be alright?"

"I'll live. At least you look alive today."

"For a Thursday yes. Get me into tomorrow and we'll see how I am."

"In that case either dragging yourself into non-existence or bouncing off the wall for having a weekend free to yourself."

"Best choose option two. I'm off grounding after tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning." I giggled. "You know, it's good to be able to talk to you like this again."

"I missed it too. Though the trust levels are still on rocky territory, I'm still glad to have us talking again."

"Well at least you realize that. I'm still weary around you."

"I understand sweetie. Doesn't mean I still don't love you all the same. We've been friends since we've been seven years old. Ten years isn't something we can just walk away from."

"Perhaps not." I said smiling closing my locker door. We then began our trek down the hall to my usual destination making small talk and trying to try to become a little more comfortable with each other. It was still tough talking with Taylor because every time I would look into her eyes, I could still see that one person inside who wanted me to open up and confess about that one thing in my childhood that I always kept locked up and hidden to the outside world. But knowing that Taylor was fighting to keep that person back was a comforting thought which did relax me a bit around her. "You alright?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry gabs. Just been thinking about a lot of things."

"I hear you. I have a lot going on myself."

"The play?"

"That for one. Plus keeping homework up as I think the teachers are pushing us a little harder than usual, college decisions, career choices afterwards, and that among a few other things are stressing me out a bit."

"Have you talked to anyone about that?"

"No, not as of yet." I tiredly sighed trudging my way into the auditorium. "I wonder if that's why I'm so tired?"

"Stress isn't a good thing Gabriella. Granted yes, we may be seniors, but even we need time to be teenagers before real life hits us in the face. So if I were you, I'd take it easy as possible while still taking care of business like I know you're more than capable of."

"But you know me Taylor. I take more care of other things than I do myself sometimes." and that's when the reality hit me. Be it me knowing I wasn't showing as of yet, I do take care of other things than I do myself. It's always been a personal habit of mine just so I could stay ahead of the game, ahead of my future, and on top of my life. Mom had always been proud of me on that fact but still wished I would take more time to my young teenage days and go out and have fun. But I just stuck to my guns and did my hardest there was on everything. But now as we walked up the small flight of stairs and onto the stage next to Kelsi so I could be briefed really quick on how things were going, it hit me that mom had been right all along. Sure I did the mall scene with the girls once a week or more, but it still didn't keep me from straying away from my habits. Even during the summer days mom would always catch me trying to study or read about one thing or another. Rarely did I go out, that is until I met Troy. But those days of freedom were long gone right now, or at least I thought they were. I mean, I'm just about two months pregnant and with the third month coming quick, I knew for a fact that a baby bump was going to show on my petite body and with that, a whole new set of problems and controversies. Makes me wonder what'll happen next with me and Troy now that I think about it. "Morning Kelsi."

"Hey girls!"

"What's our status this morning?"

"So far no changes as of yet. We're still moving along rather smoothly. Have to watch Tony though. I think he's trying make a few moves on Sharpay."

"Oh that's rich." Taylor giggled. "Doesn't surprise me much knowing her."

"Nor me Taylor. I'm surprised to see you here."

"As I am myself, but I figured I'd follow Gabi here and see what she's been doing that's been taking up all her free time."

"She's helping direct this whole mess." Kelsi said watching Gabriella walk over to Ryan to talk over details of the musical. "She's done well at it so far."

"Plus she's getting that extra curricular grade that she's been avoiding for so long. I already know she's a shoe in for any college she wants to get into, but this activity will help her out too in the long run."

"_That's if she even makes it that far…" _Kelsi quickly thought.

* * *

"Gabriella, can we talk?"

"Sure Sharpay. Ryan, we can go over those notes later. But I think the scene should be edited a bit just for safety precautions. Don't need parents getting upset at us for allowing the 'groping' scene in the drive-in."

"Got it. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what's up Sharpay?" I asked after Ryan had walked off.

"Can we talk sometime about…well…us?"

"What about us? You made it obvious that you did no wrong, so why talk about it?" I sneered walking off. But she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around before I got too far ahead and looked me straight into my eyes. Damn her eyes could be scary when she was upset.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I'll do what I want. No one here controls me, not even you. Now, I suggest you let me go before I do something that I'll highly regret."

"Sorry…" she muttered. "But come on! You got Taylor to talk to you! Why not me?!"

"I already told you why. But as usual you can't be ever wrong in life, even after someone has to come in and clean up your mistakes or goof ups. I'm tired of it. You, Sharpay Evans, are not nor will you ever be, perfect. You, despite your money or riches, are no different from me. You're still human and capable of doing wrong. And if you can't see that, then I'm sorry about the future you're going to have as it will lead to your downfall. Mark my words Sharpay and listen to them good; if and when that does happen, don't expect me to run up to you and help pick up the pieces. Because only then will you feel what you have done to me."

"You don't mean that…the Gabriella I know would never say that to me…"

"Well I'm not the Gabriella you once knew. This is the one that you and the others have created for yourselves. Taylor recognized her mistake and is making up for it. And for that I'm gracious to have her back in my life. So if I were you, I'd seriously suggest you take a look at yourself in the mirror, because the friend I once had would have never turned me into this." and with those final parting words I walked off towards the other side of the stage to help work with Ryan on some of the dance moves and songs. I had better things to do with my time than to deal with his stubborn sister.

* * *

"Why is Sharpay crying?" Chad asked as the group walked onto the outside commons for lunch. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No." Taylor sighed. "She's upset because her heart has been officially broken for the first time in her life."

"Broken? From what?"

"Gabriella. She laid into her again after the two got into another dispute. From what Sharpay told me after homeroom, Gabi really got harsh this time."

"That bitch! She knows we didn't…"

"Stop it Chad!" Taylor yelled looking straight into his brown eyes sternly. "You did do something wrong! We all did! I realized it and apologized and she accepted me back into her life. But you others still think you didn't. Well guess what? The Gabriella you all know now is the reason for that. I for one have the old her back, and I'm not going to risk losing that again. So you all have a choice; look into yourselves and see what it is that is really important to your lives, or lose me as well. And that, for you Chad, will mean a future ex-girlfriend."

* * *

_Baby, will be home late due to b-ball practice. Will bring supper home. Love you! Troy xx. _That was the text I received after walking in the door at home after school. I was still upset from earlier in the morning but was better after Taylor had walked me home so we could catch up on life and rumors around school. The rumors of me and Troy still having something going on behind closed doors were still flying around somewhat and I giggled at them knowing how true they really were. Boy, if the cheerleading squad knew of our antics, I'd be burned at the stake. The smile on my face if you looked at it would say that I could have cared less about that fact anyway. Let them talk. I knew I had what they wanted and if I had the chance to rub it in their faces, I would.

I was starting to become more worried about the thoughts that had ran through my mind earlier though of when my baby bump would start showing and the whole school would start talking about how the smartest girl in school got herself pregnant by some guy. That story alone sent shivers up my spine and I hated it. I didn't want to think about that, but the reality was soon going to hit like a wrecking ball into a brick wall as it tore a building apart. It was the last thing I wanted for Troy now that I thought about it. I mean, what if he was found out and had to quit his job? Or if I was found out and had to quit school altogether? I know that I could get my degree online with relative ease, but what would people think about the smart girl leaving so early just to go to school from home? My head was spinning so bad it was ridiculous. I hate to admit it now, but I think it's time we told at least the parents what was going on. At least then we'd have a head start on the chaos that was about to commence.

"Gabriella, I'm home!"

"Dining room Troy!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Homework, what else?" I giggled. "Ooh, is that pizza I smell?"

"Sure is. One large Hawaiian for the both of us. Plus a salad for you since you have become a bit more health conscious lately."

"You're so sweet!"

"I try." he said smiling into our kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Same as normal, but my stress levels I think are starting to hit the roof."

"Sweetheart, you know what Sonia said about that."

"Yes, I know. That's why we have to talk."

"Talk away baby." he replied sitting down next to me. "I'm all ears."

"Well, here goes…"

* * *

"Hmm, that is a lot of issues."

"That's what I think too Troy. I was fine with everything until today. And next week Friday is our next doctors appointment and ultrasound to see how things are progressing. And with triplets, I can almost guarantee that I'll be showing a lot faster than I would with a normal pregnancy."

"Good point. I know I said home schooling would be an option and an excellent one at that, but how long would you be able to stay hidden like that as well?"

"I'd have a lot better shot of doing it at home than I would at school Troy, that's for certain. Plus it'd keep you safe as well."

"Right. I don't need to lose my job now that we're getting fully settled down. Though I could always pick up a job elsewhere."

"No Troy, I don't want to see you do that. I can see how happy you are with what you do. Don't give it up now."

"Alright, I won't Gabs. But as for the parental units, are you sure it's time to tell them?"

"It's now or never Troy. They're going to find out eventually anyway. Either way we look at it, the possibility is there that things will get ugly."

"So it's best that we face it head on now than later while we're still trying to hide it."

"Exactly."

"This is a big decision sweetheart. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than ever baby. Just as long as it's me and you together."

"That's a promise. Does tomorrow night work?"

"Yeah, that's good for a start."

* * *

"Last chance hon." Troy said to me nervously the next night. There we stood, hand in hand, both of us trembling somewhat, our hands sweating, and the most scared looks on our faces that I think we had ever seen before. But alas, we were on his parents doorstep ready for the inevitable to happen. "It's now or never."

"I think I'd rather take the now over the never." I replied nervously ringing the doorbell. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only about thirty seconds or so Lucille opened the door smiling. "Well hey you two! What brings you here?"

"Just thought we'd stop in for the heck of it." Troy stated nervously.

"Something wrong dear? You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"I feel like that deer, trust me. Can we come in?"

"Oh, sorry! Of course you can! This is still your home you know."

"I know mom, but it's still polite considering I don't live here anymore."

"Shows that I've raised you right. How are you doing Gabriella dear?"

"I'm doing fine Lucille. How about you?"

"Happy now that you two are visiting."

"Us too. Is Jack around?"

"In his office watching basketball as always. Want me to bring him out?"

"Could you? We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Oh…okay. Just go on ahead into the living room. We'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you Lucille."

* * *

"Troy, Gabriella."

"Hey dad." Troy replied as Jack sat down in his favorite leather recliner.

"What brings you two here?"

"A lot of things, but one thing in particular."

"What would that be?"

"Gabriella."

"OH MY GOD!!! You two aren't getting divorced are you?!" Lucille then yelled.

"Whoa! Not on your life mom!" I giggled watching the two, but more at his mom as I watched her catch her breath after the aftershock. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry dear. I would just hate to see you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you since your accident."

"Well considering that what is going on between us right now, I don't see that happening anytime soon. In fact, I think we'll be a lot stronger come the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I then said nervously. "Remember what we agreed to about us waiting to start a family after I got out of college?"

"Oh no…you two…aren't…are you?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Two months next week."

"When did you find out?"

"A month ago."

"And you waited to tell us why?" Jack asked. "You know what this will do come school young lady."

"Yes, and we already figured that out."

"Oh? Do explain."

"Well, with Troy being a teacher and with home schooling options open, I can easily finish what I have to do within a very short time considering my grades."

"That is true. Troy has kept an extensive eye on your records as has your mother and you can easily graduate by either January or February."

"Yes, and plus that idea came into mind when I thought of Troy. This way he'd be able to keep his job and not have any controversy surrounding him."

"So you'd both be helping each other in the long run of things."

"Yes. Though I know my pregnancy will be a different story."

"Especially for your poor mother." Lucille then stated. "How do you think she'll feel about this?"

"That's what I'm afraid to find out. But we're prepared for that as well."

"How?"

"All of my clothes minus perhaps a few personal items are already at our house, so if need be, I'll just stay living with him full time. I know it may cause somewhat of a problem, but at least I'd have an easier time protecting ourselves there than at school."

"Well, I know this may be long shot…" Jack said calmly. "But even if that doesn't work out, our door is always open for you here as well. Plus with me being a teacher as well, you have help on either end of things."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot." Troy said softly smiling. "I know it's a lot for you to take in as we didn't plan on this either as well, but we're already going to classes and getting ready. I already have plans of turning one of my spare rooms into a nursery."

"Want us to help? I've always wanted to help prepare for my grandchildren someday!" Lucille then said excitedly. Troy just looked at me smiling and shrugged his shoulder. That in turn caused me to whap him across the back of his head before saying "Sure Lucille. You're more than welcome to help. But we're going to hold off a bit until we know what we're having."

"That's fine sweetie." she giggled watching Troy rub the back of his head. "When is the due date?"

"Well let's see…we're almost two months now…and we were four weeks at the end of September…so sometime in July if I'm guessing correctly."

"Oh…I'm so happy for you two! We'll make sure this works out, I guarantee it. I'll help you out with everything you need."

"Thanks Lucille, that means a lot."

"No need to thank us." Jack gently replied. "It's all in a days work for us. I'll see what I can do about trying to keep you out of the strenuous activities in gym class while also making sure you're not getting 'special' treatment if you know what I mean."

"I understand. I just don't want this to be a burden on you, that's all."

"It's not a burden Gabriella."

"I'm glad. I hope our triplets don't think that way either."

"TRIPLETS?!" Jack and Lucille then yelled shocked. "There's three of them?"

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that." Troy then chuckled nervously looking at his parents. "It was very hard to tell, but the doctor somehow confirmed that we're indeed having three babies."

"Okay, then that just turned this into a whole new ballgame. Best be on your toes you two. If Troy here was hard enough to handle when he was little, I'd hate to see what happens with three baby Bolton's."

"Funny dad…very funny."

"Okay you two, let's not stress out Gabriella here." Lucille said interjecting. "How about you two join us for dinner to celebrate?"

"I'll help cook!" I said getting up. "Let's leave these two here to battle it out."

"Oh! A daughter after my own heart! Let us take our leave."

"We shall." I giggled as we walked off towards their kitchen. In the background though I could hear both of our men groaning in disbelief that we, their wives, had just stood them up.

* * *

Next Friday had come along slowly but surely with my stress levels now diminished greatly thanks to Lucille's help. She had been there for us every step of the way now after we had dropped the bomb on them that they were going to be grandparents of three baby Bolton's. Baby Bolton's. I giggled at that nickname each time I thought of it as it had pretty much became the nickname of our children until they arrived in our lives. Even Kelsi had gotten into the action of that one. I just rolled my eye at them and shook my head in defeat. It was cute so there was no denying that fact. Even I had caught myself calling them that several times. Mom was now due home on Sunday and as me and Troy had made our way to our next doctor's appointment for our eight week checkup, the nervousness had suddenly hit that mom was two days away from finding out that her baby girl was going to be a mother in just seven months or possibly a little less than that depending on how early our girls…wait…did I just think girls? "Gabi?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I was just thinking to myself as always."

"Per normal for my genius wife. What was on your mind this time?"

"I don't know why…but for some reason I have this weird feeling that we're going to have all girls."

"All girls? Boy, it that comes out to be true things around our house should be quite interesting."

"Four women and one man. You'd be severely outnumbered sweetheart."

"I'll take my chances babe. Well, here we are. Ready for round two?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Hey you two! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Sonia." I replied back smiling as we walked into the examination room. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful! I had to help deliver three little ones today so I'm rather bushed at the moment, but not enough to not be able to take care of you two."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"No. A busy day for me is six births in one day with two of them being sets of twins."

"Eight huh?"

"You got it. We were ran raw on that day so today was a breeze."

"Sounds like it."

"You have no idea." she replied smiling at me. "But let's get to business really quick. Has your morning sickness gotten worse at all?"

"No. I'm still getting that at regular intervals even though it has hit me late in the day a few times."

"That's sounds about normal. Any problems with nausea or anything else?"

"Well, the triplets did decide to hit me with a double dose of that on one day so I wasn't exactly comfortable."

"No other problems besides that?"

"No ma'am other than some added stress from a few disputes with some of my ex-friends."

"Mrs. Bolton, I warned you to stay away from that sort of thing. With you being a first time mother I don't want you risking the health of yourself or the babies with stressful situations. I suggest you listen to that warning from here on out, understand?"

"Yes Sonia."

"Good. Has your appetite been doing alright?"

"If you mean increasing, yes. I've been eating more lately but always with healthy foods."

"Very good. Have you been keeping the fluids up like I told you?"

"Yes plus taking vitamins to keep things regulated."

"Excellent. From the way it sounds you're doing everything right then other than avoiding stress. So try to avoid that from now on."

"I'll make sure of that." Troy replied.

"Very well then. You know the routine then by now I'm sure."

"Sure do." I replied laying down onto the examination table and pulling my shirt up.

"Okay. Well, seems like you're showing a bit already."

"Will I get bigger at a faster rate with three compared to one?"

"Yes you will by a bit. So with the stage of which you're in now, by the end of the next month you should be showing a lot more compared to a typical pregnancy."

"Alright." I replied as she applied the gel. "Wow that's cold!"

"Always is." she giggled applying the scanner to my stomach and swirling it around. "Alright…let's see here…number one…two…and three…and from the way it looks, they seem to be progressing rather well in fact. Maybe perhaps a little ahead of what I thought they'd be, which is excellent. That means you're doing everything right and the way you should be. Now I'll be able to give you a more accurate due date."

"Really?!"

"Yep." she replied smiling at us. "Would you two like a picture of your babies?"

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly.

"Alright. I'll print one out for you and then go figure out when you'll be due exactly." Sonia replied wiping the gel off my stomach. "Go ahead and straighten yourself out and I'll be right back."

"Okay. Oh Troy, this is so exciting! We'll get our due date!"

"Sure will. Still can't tell what the sex is of them though."

"That will be in month three or four I think if I remember correctly. But I still feel it'll be all girls."

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll still love all of you just the same."

"I love you too Troy."

"Well, here we are." our doctor said walking back into the room. "For one, here is the picture of your ultrasound and it looks beautiful. As for your due date, I have you set at around July twenty third right now."

"That's great! Thank you Sonia for everything!"

"It's my job Mrs. Bolton. It's what I do. I already scheduled in your next appointment for four weeks from now. Same time as always. So until then just keep doing what you're doing and avoid any stress."

"I will, I promise." and with a happy smile and a couple of handshakes, me and Troy left in complete bliss with me staring at our ultrasound picture the entire time.

* * *

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Completely content." I sighed snuggling into his chest that same evening. We went straight to bed after arriving home from our appointment and after a quick dinner of oven baked lasagna. "Just happy knowing our babies are developing right and where they should be."

"Even a little ahead from what from what Sonia told us. I just have to figure out how to lower your stress levels."

"I don't know how to, that's the problem Troy. With school, plus the play, the issues with my old friends still ongoing, and with the added fact that mom is supposed to be home in a couple days, it's not going to be all that easy to do."

"Shit, that is a lot for you to take in. Well, we'll figure out I'm sure. For tonight and tomorrow it's just going to be me and you with you getting plenty of rest, understand?"

"Yes daddy." I giggled into his chest. "Night babe."

"Night gabs."

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"Just fine Kelsi." Troy said the next morning in the kitchen. "She's still sleeping thank goodness."

"What did the doctor say?"

"We're right on track, but Gabriella's stress levels are more than they should be from the way it sounds. I'm almost tempted to take her back to the hospital for a stress test."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'd hate to guess."

"What can I do to help?"

"Even I don't know Kelsi. Just being here though does help a bit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are one of the only people she can confide her problems too. Plus since you're like a sister to her. And for being that sister, she relies on you to be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on, a friend to hang out with, and a person of whom she loves very much."

"Thanks Troy. I was only coming over to say hi, but I guess I got a lesson in life as well."

"Yes you did. Just make sure you keep this lesson in your heart."

"I will. So what are you two going to do today?"

"Just rest like her doctor recommended. The more she has right now the better."

"Mind if I stick around?"

"Not at all. You're more than welcome to."

* * *

"Uh uh uh…you're staying in bed young lady."

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?" I asked. It was nearly eleven when I woke up and feeling the cold side of Troy's bed when I did, I knew he had gotten up some time earlier than I had. But it still didn't shake that somewhat lonely feel I had when that happened. The last two months had been heaven waking up in his arms and having to give that up after tomorrow was really going to suck.

"I just came by to visit and say hi this morning and Troy told me what was going on. So I decided to take it upon myself to make sure you rest. Thus, today you are our queen of whom will be pampered with meals in bed, movies of your choice to watch, and anything else that you would like."

"Queen for a day huh? Well then, I would like my breakfast to be a ham and cheese omelet with green peppers on top, toast, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice."

"As you wish Madame." she giggled walking off. Oh yes, this was going to be a most interesting day.

* * *

"The lawn is looking immaculate as always Troy." Jack yelled over Troy's lawn mower. Troy looked up smiling and shut down the loud instrument to hear him. "Never a day when I don't see this lawn looking great."

"Thanks dad. I owe it all to you."

"And those chores we made sure you did."

"Ah yes, the chores. That reminds me, I have one other thing to do after this."

"And what would that be?"

"Getting Gabriella her own vehicle."

"What?"

"Come on dad! She never gets to drive and if we're going to have these kids, I want her to have a safe vehicle for her to get around in. I know she has her license and refuses to drive my truck for some reason, so why not get Gabriella her own car?"

"What did you have in mind? A minivan?"

"Like what her mom drives? I don't think so. We're not exactly 'minivan' kind of people."

"Like what then? You're old truck of which is parked in your garage?"

"Ha, like she'd drive that thing. I'm surprised I even still have it running for that matter."

"And yet you still have it."

"Sentimentality dad. I love that old thing."

"What does she like?"

"Well, I know she loves her friends little Jeep Wrangler, but I want something with a bit more sustenance and room to it."

"Easy then. A Grand Cherokee."

"Perfect! But not a new one though as I don't need to be blowing all of my settlement money at once."

"Troy, you'll be getting money from that for years from now. But I know what you mean. Let's look around today and see what we can find."

* * *

"She hiding in her room again?"

"Yes she is mother." Ryan sighed. Ever since the day that Gabriella had thrown the gauntlet into Sharpay's face about how much life really affected her ex best friend, she had only went to school, ate, and stayed in her room. Socially she had become anti-social, refused to speak to anyone including her friends, never went to the auditorium to practice which left everything in a panic as they were now without one of their lead actors and left Gabriella, Ryan, and Kelsi to try to pick up the pieces. Darbus even tried one last time to get Gabriella to fill in, but she refused intently stating that she refused to be in any part of any play other than what she was doing now. That left Darbus in a huff, but there was little anyone could do other than to try to wait Sharpay out before being forced to replace her. "I'm worried."

"I'm worried as well son. Please check on her if you could. I would really appreciate it."

"I can't, that's the problem. She has one of our servants blocking any entrance to her room. It's almost hopeless."

"Oh dear. I'll get your father up there then. Hopefully that will work."

* * *

"Bruce."

"Mr. Evans. Good morning."

"You too as well. I wish to see my daughter."

"I was told not to let anyone in sir. That is Miss. Evans wish."

"And who gives you your paycheck?"

"Well…er…"

"Exactly. Now, I suggest you let me or you'll be replaced by the end of the day, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Bruce stuttered stepping away. "Good day sir."

"Good day." Mr. Evans quickly replied opening the doors to his daughter's bedroom. "Morning princess."

"Daddy? I thought I told Bruce no visitors."

"And I reminded him of who gave him his paycheck." He chuckled sitting down next to her on her bed. "Now sweetheart, you need to quit hiding and join the rest of us. Hiding in here is not healthy for you."

"What does the world care daddy what happens to me? Everything I thought I had has been destroyed, crushed, and demolished! The world I lived in has disappeared. All because of one person."

"Who darling?"

"Gabriella! That's who! She turned her back on us and we haven't been the same since! The person I knew would never say what she did to me. And now the whole school is starting to split. There are the few who still support us, but the rest have turned the other cheek and don't even talk to us anymore! Hell, we even get evil glares from everyone who now hates us!! Where did we go wrong?!"

"I've heard about what happened as you well know my dear, and I'll have to side with your friend as well."

"WHAT?! But daddy! You can't do that! You're always supposed to be on my side!"

"Not always darling. Especially when the side that you're on is wrong."

"It…is?"

"Yes. What you did to Gabriella has hurt her in probably more ways than one and with that pain came a lot of hatred for those who did what it is that had happened to her. And when you guys tried to force that issue with her, that hatred got thrown to all of you and now here you and your friends stand, heartbroken and being forced into a clique that I'm sure none of you want to be in."

"Well how do we get out of this rut and back to where we were?"

"That, my dear, I cannot answer for you."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a question that you and your friends will have to answer on your own. Us telling you the answer may indeed help, but you won't learn anything from your mistakes if we do. So look into your heart my darling and hopefully one day you'll see what I'm talking about." With a quick kiss to his daughters forehead, George Evans left his little girls room so she could ponder what it was that he really meant.

* * *

"Kelsi!"

"Yeah Troy?"

"Me and my dad are going out for a bit." he said drying his hair after stepping out from the shower. "Think you can handle things here?"

"The queen shall be in good hands my lord."

"See to it she is fair maiden. For if she is not ye shall be burned at the stake!"

"Thou wouldn't!!"

"No, we wouldn't." Troy then laughed. "Seriously, being around you has the theatre bug running through me again."

"Not my fault." Kelsi giggled cleaning the dishes from Gabriella's breakfast. "When will you be back?"

"Not sure. Just make sure she stays in bed and rests."

"I will Troy."

"Thanks Kels. Let's roll dad!"

"Alright son! Nice seeing you Miss. Nielson!"

"You too Mr. Bolton!" she yelled back as the two walked out the front door. "Now what are those two up to?"

* * *

**Troy's POV**

We arrived at a local dealer about fifteen minutes or so after we left Gabriella in Kelsi's care. Though I was bit nervous since I knew how stubborn my wife could be on some things. But I trusted my judgment and went to find Gabriella the perfect gift for our kids. My truck was already paid for in full from my settlement and I had more than enough money to burn for a second vehicle. Plus with the money coming in from work, I was far from worried about financials at the moment. But I still knew to set limits, so don't think for a moment I'm one of those people who likes to burn off whatever it is I make. I'm far from that, trust me.

The kind of vehicle that dad had recommended to me sounded great for my wife. It was smaller than what I had, making it easier for her to handle, but still more than roomy enough to handle us, three kids, and a bunch of cargo if it came down to it. So if anything, it would be perfect. But like me, it would have to have all the bells and whistles not only for her convenience, but to keep our future family entertained as well. "Can I help you gentleman?"

"Oh, morning!" I greeted the salesman walking up to us. "Just browsing around for a vehicle for my wife."

"Anything in particular?"

"Well, she's really in love with her friends little Jeep Wrangler, but with us expecting triplets soon, I want her to have something a little more substantial."

"Triplets? That must have been quite the surprise."

"You have no idea. But that's why my dad came up with the idea of a Jeep Grand Cherokee."

"Of course! One of our most popular models when it comes to safety and convenience. Especially for the ever growing family."

"What do you have in stock here?"

"It all depends on what options you want. Whatever it is though, I'm sure we can get it."

"I don't want anything new as it will be littered with toys and food I'm sure, but still something really nice that she can call her own."

"Something in the middle perhaps?"

"That would be great."

"Okay then. I have a few models that are just a few years old, fairly low in mileage, but in excellent condition."

"Show me what you've got then."

"Follow me then and we'll see if we have what you're looking for."

* * *

"What do think so far Troy?"

"I'm not sure dad." I sighed. "Those first three were nice, but still not quite what I was looking for."

"Troy, it's bound to be trashed by three babies. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"It has to be dad. I want Gabi to have the best I can give her."

"Your money." he laughed back at me patting my shoulder. I just laughed lightly and looked back up at the expansive lot before us filled with vehicles I could choose from for my love. But when I noticed one in particular that was in black, I almost instinctively strutted over to it. "Wow…this is nice."

"Ah…a two thousand six model. A beauty indeed."

"What are the particulars on this?"

"Almost all the bells and whistles on this one. Black leather interior, DVD and navigation systems, all the airbags you could think of front and rear, four wheel drive, premium wheels, premium sound system, cd changer, power everything, automatic, and low mileage."

"Holy shit." I laughed. "That is quite a bit."

"That it is. Just arrived on our lot about a week ago."

"Hmm…eighty five thousand on the odometer. Not bad at all. Plus not a dent or scratch in the thing." I said walking around doing the exterior inspection.

"None at all. Apparently it was garaged most of it's life, thus the low mileage and excellent body condition."

"What engine?"

"It's got the V-8 engine with towing package."

"Awesome. How does she run?"

"Let's open her up and find out."

* * *

Well, after I went through every detail inside and out with dad, I was hooked. This was the one for my Gabi. Of course when she sees us pull up in it, she'll probably yell at me for buying another stupid toy for me to play with. That'll change though when she finds out it's for her. The mark up for it was at about eighteen thousand, six hundred and fifty dollars. Looking it up it was close to fair market value, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to be a hard ass. I eventually got them down to sixteen thousand five hundred, transferred the money out of my settlement account into my checking, swiped a card, and after all the taxes, titling, and licensing fees, me and dad drove off with Gabriella's new ride with dad driving my truck. I knew he hated driving it, but I wanted to see Gabs as I stepped out of her new car.

* * *

"Gabi!"

"What's up Kelsi?"

"Troy just called. He told me to tell you to get up and get dressed. He's got a surprise for you."

"He does?"

"Yes and he says he and his dad will be here shortly with it, so get ready!"

"Okay!" I yelled. "What did he do this time?" I wondered.

* * *

The first stop we made was at the local gas station so that Gabriella had her first full tank of gas courtesy of me. I wanted her to enjoy her present right away without having to worry about anything. But the options on this thing far outweighed anything my truck included, but this was for her and not me, so it didn't really matter in the bigger scheme of things.

* * *

Me and Kels waited patiently outside on the front porch stairs waiting for Troy and his dad. I had slipped on my light blue spaghetti strapped spring dress and my matching ballet flats with my hair done up in a ponytail. Kelsi giggled saying that I dressed like I did to look cute for Troy. I did it to feel comfortable. But either way worked. The honking of two horns got me out of my trance as I looked up to see two vehicles pulling up into our drive. The question was, why was Jack driving Troy's truck and why was Troy driving the Jeep? Now I was confused. But Troy was all smiles after they had parked and stepped out. "Hey baby!"

"Troy, what is this and what did you do?"

"What? This?" he questioned me pointing to the shiny black Jeep. I rolled my eyes and Kelsi giggled walking by me to look at the mystery car. "What about it?"

"Why were you driving it and why is it here in our driveway?"

"Oh, that! Well, you see, I bought it."

"Bought it?! You bought another car when we have three babies on the way that we have to worry about?! Are you out of your gourd?!"

"Nope, not at all."

"You should be! Our babies come first before your toys!" by this time I was fuming. We needed that money for the things we would be needing plus for their future, not for my husbands insanity when it came to nice cars. But he shocked me when he said "This is for our babies."

"Huh? Say what?" I asked confused. That's when he tossed me the keys. Looking down at them in my hand and then back up at Troy, I was still confused. "How is that car for our babies?"

"Because my love…" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the new vehicle. "This new car is for you."

"ME?!"

"Yes babe. I know how long you've been wanting your own car and never had the money for it. Well, that changes today. This is yours babe. It's titled in my name right now, but we'll get that transferred over when we get the time."

"So…this…is for me?"

"Lock, stock, and barrel babe. I made sure it had everything I would want you to have plus everything we would need for our children. So it has almost all the bells and whistles in it."

"Gabi!!" Kelsi shrieked. "You have a freaking navigation and DVD system in this thing with the back pull down video screen! This is off the charts!"

"What?! You're kidding me!" I giggled happily jumping into the drivers seat. "Oh my god! The leather interior…oh jeez…I don't know what to say! Thank you sweetheart!"

"It's all yours. Take her for a spin. We'll wait here for you."

"Okay! Hop in Kelsi!" and after she did, I started the engine to my own car, backed out of the drive, and took a little spin around the neighborhood to get used to it. God it was beautiful. I knew I had wanted a car like Shannon's after riding around in it a few times, but this was beyond anything I expected. "This is so cool Kelsi! I almost don't want to go home now!"

"Ah, but you must. Troy doesn't need to be getting any more worried about you than he already is."

"True. Seriously though Kelsi, I can already see our babies in their car seats buckled and strapped down as we take our first trip together as a family."

"I can picture it too. Now let's get you home before he freaks out on us."

* * *

That night after everyone had left, I gave Troy a little 'gift' of my own to thank him for the present he had bought for me. I was still shocked each time I looked at it in the driveway and really couldn't wait to show it off on Monday when I went to school. I think it might even make Shannon a little bit jealous. "Babe, come on. Time we get some sleep. Especially with your mom coming home tomorrow."

"I know." I softly replied snuggling our naked bodies closer together. "Thank you again for an amazing day. I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"And I couldn't ask for a more deserving wife other than you. Now rest sweetheart. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Alright." and with one more content sigh, I snuggled close one more time before finally letting my exhausted body fall into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

"Honey, hurry up before we're late!"

"Coming!" I yelled back from our room. Today was the day. Mom would be home, I would leave our house and move back in with her, and if things went well like I had a feeling they wouldn't, I may or may not be staying there. Troy kept assuring me that things would be alright, but hunches told me otherwise. But I dressed nice anyway with a white tunic top, white jeans, and my tennis shoes for obvious comfort. The pants were a little tight around my waist making me think it was time to start with the maternity clothes shopping. "All set!"

"Let's get moving then!"

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked. Boy, that was a question I was going to have to get used to.

"Yours of course. But you're driving."

"Okay." I giggled. "Best watch out though. I'm told I drive like Mario Andretti."

"In that case I better take your keys just in case."

"Ha! You have the second set of keys for my car anyway, so what does that matter?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"Good point." he chuckled locking the front door. "Well, let's get going babe. Drive it like you stole it."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

"You call that driving like Mario Andretti?!"

"I got you here though, didn't I?" I giggled as we walked into the airport.

"You drive like my mom babe. Way too carefully."

"Good."

"What time does her plane arrive?"

"It should be here by now." I replied looking at the arrival times. "Yeah, it's here. We just have to keep our eyes open."

"Alright. Let's head down by baggage claim and see if she's over there."

* * *

"I don't see her yet." I sighed. We had been stalking around baggage claim for almost fifteen minutes and had yet to see my mother. I was beginning to get worried until I heard the most welcome words I had been wanting to hear. "MI HIJA!!!"

"Mom!" I yelled as we ran up to each other. I didn't think anything was real until I felt her arms wrap around me and her natural scent filled my nose. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too baby. Troy!"

"Hey mom." he laughed hugging her. "How was the trip?"

"Too long. I'm just glad to be home."

"We're glad to have you home too. Here, I'll take your bags."

"Oh, you don't have to Troy."

"I know. I want to."

* * *

"Oh my! Whose car is this?"

"Mine mom." I said smiling after Troy had loaded her luggage into the back.

"Yours?!" she asked shocked after he closed the hatch. "How?! When?! And where did you get the money for this?"

"I'll take this." Troy laughed. "And to answer your questions, it's from me, bought it yesterday, and with part of my settlement money."

"This is too extravagant Troy! At least let me pay you back partially for this!"

"No Maria. This is from me to my wife. But this is only the first thing that's going on. But first, a nice welcome home dinner at our house."

"Okay…" by now I could tell that she was still in shock that Troy had bought me such a nice car. But would she accept what else was going on in our lives?

* * *

"That was delicious Troy." My mom said holding her hand over her stomach. "I haven't had a dinner like that in ages."

"Well, when you cook like me and Gabriella do, you tend to eat rather well."

"I can tell. Is my van still parked in your garage?"

"Sure is Maria. I drove it a few times just so it wasn't just sitting here collecting dust."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. And yes, I did check on your house a few times as promised. No harm done."

"Again, I thank you. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"I think you'd survive. I'm not so sure about your daughter though."

"TROY!!" I laughed slapping him across his chest. "Be nice!"

"Sorry. Anyone up for dessert?"

"I'm fine thank you." Maria sighed contently. "Dinner was more than enough for me."

"That's fine. How about you babe?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Be right back." he replied back with a smile as he left.

"How did the rest of your case go mom?"

"The grandmother did everything she could to win, but alas the adoptive family won out and everyone is happy in the end. I even got a nice bonus for going out of state to take that one."

"I'm proud of you mom! You'll be sitting pretty nice after that one."

"We'll be sweetie." she said getting up from her seat to look at the pictures on our fireplace mantle. "Mi hija…you made such a beautiful bride."

"I was a happy bride as well. You made a dream come true for me mom."

"I'm glad we were able to. I do miss my little girl. Where did she go?"

"She grew up and became a wife mom." I sighed. That's when the butterflies kicked in as the picture from our last ultrasound on Friday was already framed and sitting on the end of said mantle just waiting for her to hopefully pass it by. But no chance of that happening though as her eyes went open as she picked it up and looked at it. "Mom?"

"Gabriella…what…is this…"

"Mom…I think you better sit down."

"Before I do, is this?"

"Just sit mom." I nervously said just as Troy walked into the living room. "Just to let you know right now that none of what you see was planned. It just happened. And if you can…" I continued on anxiously. It was at that moment that Troy sat next to me and entwined our hands together. "I want you to take me as I am."

* * *

**A/N:** _Phew...another chapter complete. Will Maria accept her daughter's pregnancy? Will Sharpay and the others finally reconsile with Gabriella? And will Gabriella's secret really become that much harder to hide from the ones she cares about most? You will have to just wait and see...so until then read, review, and give me your thoughts of what you'd like to see happen next._


	6. Broken hearted

Chapter 5- Broken hearted

"All settled in?"

"Yes I am sweetie." I said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out like this for you."

"Don't worry about it. We were expecting it in some way or form. I guess my mom was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"She'll come around sometime I'm sure."

"I'm not willing to take that chance Troy. That's why we moved me out today while mom was at work."

"You realize that this decision may upset her even more Gabriella."

"Can you just work with this please for my sake? I'm stressed out enough as it is."

"Sorry hon. Of course I can."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." smiling and with a gentle kiss, he left me to finish putting away my things in what I now knew was going to be my new permanent home. It was Monday night and I had taken the day off from school in order to do what I knew was right for my life and children. After the argument we had last night, I went back home willingly where I just stayed in my room for the night to avoid all contact with my now upset and distant mother. She had wholeheartedly disapproved of us starting a family so early and couldn't believe that her little girl would make such a mistake. But that's when I laid into her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mistake?! Mistake?! You're calling the children that me, your daughter, is carrying, a mistake?!"_

"_Children!?"_

"_Yes mom! Children! I'm expecting triplets, okay? I have never been so happy in my life and those little lives prove it! We already decided to go through with it with them and Troy's parents have already approved!"_

"_Why would they?! Are they as dense as you are?!"_

"_Dense?! Mom, you have no idea how scared I was when I first found out I was pregnant! Hell, we both were! But when I first saw those children on our first ultrasound, I was ecstatic! I was happy! I was excited that me, your daughter, was going to be a mother! We're doing the responsible thing by keeping and raising them!"_

"_No you aren't Gabriella! You're destroying the only future you've got! You have no idea what this is going to do to you!"_

"_Yes, we do mother! We did the research. We looked into my options and we can totally do this! Why can't you understand that!"_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about! Now let's go home. We'll talk about this tomorrow."_

"_Fine, but we aren't talking. I made my decision and you're not stopping it." immediately after we got home, I went upstairs to my room and locked the door as to avoid any contact with mom. I also called Troy right after that and told him of my decision. "Troy?"_

"_Gabi baby…" he sighed. "How are you holding up?"_

"_I miss you." I replied sobbing. "I can't be here Troy. She was yelling at me the entire way home."_

"_Why didn't you take your car?"_

"_She wouldn't let me. She said she didn't want me running away from her."_

"_Like you would have anyway."_

"_I know. But I can't be here Troy. I can't live like this knowing she's going to be disappointed of me and our babies. It's just too stressful for me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm not going to school tomorrow. Just promise you'll come help me move after mom goes to work."_

"_You still positive on that babe? If you are, you may not be able to take it back."_

"_I'm sure love. Please…rescue me."_

"_Alright, we'll do it. I'll bring you home where you belong."_

"_Thank you so much baby. I love you."_

"_Love you too. Now try to get some sleep. We'll get to work first thing in the morning."_

"_Okay." and though I felt better after talking to my husband, I was still restless most of the night._

_(End Flashback)_

"There, all set."

"Supper is ready Gabs!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Gabriella! Gabriella Montez-Bolton! Get down here! We need to talk about your babies!" Maria yelled still upset that same evening. She had just gotten home from work and though still fuming, decided to at least listen to her daughter and what decisions she and the Bolton's had made. "Gabriella! Get your butt down here!" but with no answer after several minutes, she began to get worried. "Gabriella? Don't force me to get you! Gabi?" she then sighed dejectedly and went upstairs to her daughters bedroom door which was closed making her think her daughter had fallen asleep. "Typical girl." Maria then said tiredly. Thinking the door was still locked, she turned the knob and was happy to see it was open. Quietly she stuck her head in hoping to see her daughter still there. "Gabi?" But looking around, she noticed the now sparsely decorated bedroom completely empty and void of anything that used to be there. With tears filling her eyes, Maria knew right away that her daughter had left, making her decision well known. It became all too clear when she went to her daughter's desk and noticed a note folded in half with 'mom' written on it. Hands shaking nervously and with her heart already breaking, she slowly opened and read the note.

_Dear mom,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but knowing that you disapproved of the future that I had created for myself was far too much of a burden to handle. So with the health of me and our children in mind, I have moved out to live in a place that where I know I'll be safe and loved from those who disrespect me. But with that only being you and my ex friends, you should already get the picture of how my life is right now. _

_I realize that right now that your heart may be breaking but that's the sacrifice you made when you didn't accept me as I am. My heart is broken as well, but not as hurt as the rest of my soul is combined with it. Each part of me hurts with the hatred you have shown to me and that life is not one of which I wish to live. _

_I have no intentions of apologizing for the events that have occurred for me and Troy knows that they did for a reason. As to what that reason is we're not completely sure but it's the one we're going to happily follow along with. _

_Don't even bother to come and get me to bring me home. I am no longer your responsibility. I'm taking charge of my life and am going to live it to the best with Troy at my side. My dreams will come true with the help of those who still love and care for me. My plans for college though rough right now, are already being worked out as is the rest of my high school education. The next time you say you want to support me is the day that you had better accept us and our children into your life._

_I love you always mom and that will never change. You are the one who has raised me into the responsible woman that I am today, so never forget that as I know I never will either. I love you and please, find the peace in yourself and come back to us when you are ready._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Bolton_

"Oh Gabi…"

* * *

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey handsome." I said softly in between kisses. "Is this what forever feels like?"

"It is if you're in my arms."

"I'm glad it is." I sighed contently. "We go back to school today, don't we?"

"Sure do. You still up to it?"

"With you at my side, I can do anything."

"Oh, plus you get to drive your own car to school today!"

"YAY!!! I seriously can't wait!"

"We best get moving then. Hit the shower babe. I've got breakfast."

"Okay my love." and with a quick kiss, I nabbed my clothes out of our dresser and got into the shower and let the heat melt away any thoughts of what had happened over the last two days.

* * *

"Holy shit! I'm totally jealous!"

"Morning Shannon." I said giggling as me and Kelsi hopped out of my car. "You like?"

"LIKE?! Girl, I love it! I think next to Sharpay, you have the nicest car here!"

"Good. Must mean I'm moving up the social ladder somehow."

"I would have to say so! Where were you yesterday? We missed you."

"Sorry about that." I said as we began our trek towards the school. "Wasn't feeling well."

"You better today?"

"Not fully, but a lot better than what I was."

"Better than nothing."

"True."

"How you doing Kelsi? You enjoy the ride in the new car?"

"Oh yes, though it's not my first ride."

"Oh it isn't huh? Interesting…"

"Down Shannon." I giggled. "Just because my Jeep is nicer than yours doesn't mean you need to get jealous."

"Oh, okay, I see how it is." she laughed. "It's on girl."

"Better watch it. I'm in charge of your place in the play in case you forgot."

"Ouch, throw the dagger at me why don't you."

"It's how I roll girlfriend."

"I'll give you that." she laughed. "Oh, hey, I have to go meet up with my better half. Catch you at lunch?"

"As always!"

"Bye girls!"

"Bye!" we yelled waving her off. "So Gabriella, what really happened yesterday?"

"Long story Kels. I'll tell you in the auditorium."

* * *

"So you moved in with Troy permanently?"

"Had to. Had no choice." I said solemly going over the notes for the play. "She disapproved of my…situation."

"I'm sorry. I was really hoping she'd take it well."

"So did we. But she called them a 'mistake' Kelsi. I just can't live with someone who thinks of them like that."

"I understand. I just hope she agreed to your decision."

"I wouldn't know. I moved out yesterday while she was at work."

"I see. I hope everything works out for you then."

"Me too Kelsi. Me too."

* * *

"I can't believe it's October already."

"What? Does the fall season not suit you ice princess?"

"Stow it Taylor. I've had a bad enough weekend already. Don't you add to it."

"And what if I do? Maybe then you'll get your head out of the clouds and actually apologize to Gabriella for your stupid mistake."

"If you're looking for a fight, you've picked the wrong woman Taylor."

"Bring it bitch. I've been looking forward to slapping your lazy ass since day one."

"GIRLS!! Down!" Martha yelled. "Come on, let's talk this out!"

"Shut up Martha!! It's about time someone around here showed this show-off how real life is!"

"Like you would know McKessie!" Sharpay growled back. "You're always into some kind of fantasy world or another. Why not entertain us with your perfect world?"

"It's far better than anything you could think up sweetheart."

"ENOUGH!!" Martha yelled again this time in tears. "Can't you two see what you're doing?! We're being torn apart at the seams with this constant fighting and bickering! I can't take it anymore!"

"Well what do you suggest then?" Sharpay huffed. "It's not like we can solve this being a crybaby."

"Shut up!" Martha replied back slapping her. By this time a stunned crowd had gathered around them in total shock of the scene before them. Sharpay stood there holding her face wide eyed, the mark from the slap becoming very prevalent. "I can't take this anymore! The whole school has split and taken sides! The status quo that was non-existant is starting to rear it's ugly head because of our differences! Jocks with jocks. Cheerleaders with cheerleaders. Rebels with rebels, so on and so forth. What happened to the days where we could all just mingle together as one?!"

"I…I…don't know." Sharpay said sinking to her kness. Soon her arms were wrapped around her body as she shook trying to hold back her tears. "I've…never felt this lonely before. Ever since…"

"Gabriella left our group." Taylor said taking her friend into a hug. "We…as a student body, have completely fallen apart."

"I'm so sorry Taylor…"

"Me too sweetie. Me too."

"What can I do to make this up to everyone?"

"It's not what you can do Sharpay. It's what all of you can do together."

"Together?"

"Yes, together. I already made my amends. Now it's up to the rest of you to do that as well."

"Will you at least support us?"

"Of course. As a Wildcat, as one student body, we're all in this together."

* * *

"Okay Wildcats, line up!" I yelled happily. "Rehearsals are going great and me, Ryan, Ms. Darbus, and Kelsi couldn't be any more proud of you. We're a little behind schedule right now with Sharpay missing still, but you have all found a way of working around it as a team. Keep it up and we'll be well ahead of schedule thus making it easier for all of you in the end."

"Very good Miss. Montez." I heard a voice yell from in behind me. I blushed and smiled when I turned and saw my husband walking down the right side aisle towards us. "Perhaps motivational speaking is your calling."

"If you care to know Mr. Bolton…" I mocked back jokingly. "I was just addressing my team."

"Ah, your team. One group, one team, one family working together in order to create a perfect harmony."

"You should know Mr. Bolton. I've heard of your exploits in the theatre."

"Touche Miss. Montez. Darbus I see has betrayed my little secret."

"Not everyone has to hide from their talents Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus chided him back gently smiling.

"That is true. Basketball may have been my main calling, but the performing arts did have a slight calling in my future."

"It did?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. What did you think I did with all those detentions I got? Had to do something other than paint sets all the time."

"Can you still sing?"

"I can still hold a note or two. I have two people who can attest to that. Miss. Kelsi Nielson and Miss. Gabriella Montez."

"They've heard you?"

"That they have Mr. Evans."

"Would you mind doing a number with us?"

"I don't know…"

"Please…?" the group then pleaded. I just giggled quietly to myself as not to distract attention while Ms. Darbus smiled non chalantly trying to hide the humor in the situation. It was then that I noticed the rest of my old group walk in from the auditorium's back left side entrance.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Troy laughed. But only if…" he continued on saying pointing to my old friends. "If they join us."

"US?!" Zeke, Chad, Jason, Martha, and Taylor yelled. Oh, this should be good.

"Yes. Since you guys seem to believe that splitting each other up because of your differences is the way to go, I think a song is just what you need in order to clear your minds."

"Umm…instead of that…" Ms. Darbus quickly interjected. "How about one that you know yourself?"

"Which one? I know of two."

"Well, there's either 'Bet on it' or 'Scream'."

"I'll do 'Bet on it'." he then replied winking at me secretly. I nodded and turned to Kelsi who was more than familiar with that song and brought it up on the system.

"All set!" Kelsi yelled.

"Alright students. Watch and I'll show you how it's done! Cue the music!"

_Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on my self instead_

_Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
The thought of lost my heart and it's breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_

_Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you  
I will never...  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan(That's my plan)  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh...Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bringin' it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh...Hold up_

_It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)_

_The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe_

_I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on me_

"Well done Mr. Bolton!"

"Thank you Ms. Darbus." he smiled through a slight grimace. I knew immediately what was wrong and ran to his side before he collapsed. "And thank you Miss. Montez."

"Is everything okay Mr. Bolton?"

"Bad knee ma'am." he laughed as Kelsi helped him from his other side. "Seems like I have help getting to the nurse."

"Indeed you do. Girls, make sure he makes it there safely."

"We will ma'am." Kelsi replied. "Let's go Mr. Bolton."

"Alright ladies."

* * *

"Troy, honestly." I giggled later that night at home icing his knee. "I appreciate you showing us your many talents, but you have to take it easy with your knee sweetie."

"I know babe." he groaned. "Perhaps I pushed it a little hard with the dancing around."

"Yes you did. What did the nurse say?"

"I have to stay off of it for a couple of days, which means no going to work."

"I think we can handle it sweetie. Two days isn't going to kill us."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I giggled after kissing him. "Now just stay in bed and take it easy. Your mom will be here tomorrow to help you out while I'm at school."

"Thanks for everything Gabs. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"You'd be lost."

"Most likely. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Your parents are on their way with supper. It's subs and salads tonight."

"That works." he sighed laying back onto our headboard. "Jeez, this really sucks."

"I know sweetheart. I'll do what I can to help."

"Just don't push yourself." he sofly replied rubbing my stomach. I smiled at him and said "I won't Troy. I already know better than to push my limits. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Alright."

* * *

"Gabriella!!"

"In here mom!" I yelled back to Lucille when she and dad arrived. "Sorry for bothering you over this."

"Not at all dear. Where is he?"

"In our room taking it easy."

"Okay. Be right back to help with supper hon."

"That's fine." Jack replied with a smile hanging up their jackets. "How you holding up sweetheart?"

"Tired but doing okay otherwise."

"Well with whats going on right now, plan on us being here a lot more often."

"I'll take whatever help we can get. He's got me so worried right now dad…"

"I know Gabriella. Right now all I want you to do is go sit down, relax, and take it easy. Me and your mother will take care of supper."

"I can't help?" I asked pouting. This is where I hoped my famous puppy dog look worked as well as it did on Troy.

"No young lady, so you can stop making that pitiful pouting face and do what I told you to do." Darn, it didn't! Oh well. Instead I just smiled at him and just followed his orders. It's not that he was telling me what to do intentionally, just doing it for the sake of me and the babies. And for that, I was glad.

* * *

"I swear Troy, you're going to be the death of me yet."

"Hey mom." he laughed. "How's it rocking?"

"I'm not laughing young man. Now, how is your knee?"

"Hurts like hell and I can't really move it."

"You comfortable otherwise?"

"Yeah. Gabriella made sure of that. I already have orders to keep any weight off of it for a couple of days."

"Alright. I'm sure your wife has already warned you that I'll be around all day the next couple of days to help you out. So with you knowing that, I suggest you not try any funny stuff like you did when you were a teenager."

"I won't mom. Besides, I'm no shape to anyways."

"And you never will be if you keep it up like this. You have no idea how scared Gabriella looked when we walked in the door."

"Scared? Her?"

"Sweetheart, she has the worries of having to take care of herself because of the triplets, of trying to make it through high school, into college if we work things right, and now having to take care of you. That's a lot for her to try to take in."

"Shit. The doctor warned us of that too."

"What?"

"Well, that's one of the details that's a part of her pregnancy. With being pregnant the first time with triplets, complications can come up a lot more easier compared to someone who has done it before. So stress is the one thing the doctor wants her to avoid. But right now it just seems to keep building up against her."

"Doesn't make it any easier with the complications dealing with Maria either. Oh my…well…looks like we have our hands full."

"You still plan on helping now knowing all of this?"

"Sweetheart, if it's for you two, I'll do anything."

* * *

The rest of the week went along pretty smoothly thanks to all the assistance we received from Troy's parents and Kelsi whenever she was available. Troy was able to return to work two days later as planned but was now hopping around on crutches just to be safe. He didn't seem to care though. He only laughed it off and took everything in stride. Sharpay after Tuesday's little showing came back to rehearsals still with what seemed like a heavy heart but kept up to what we needed her for. I'm almost ready to talk to her and ask her what is really wrong, but my heart still pinged with the pain that she and the others had caused me. I know I'll get past it sometime, but the question was how?

Mom still hadn't contacted me at all during that week even though I did make the effort to try myself just so I knew she was okay. But each day I would sigh in disappointment that she would never reply back. I knew it had only been a week since I moved out of my home and into me and Troy's house and I couldn't have been happier with that. But with the situation as it was, it hurt. I wanted so much for her to be a part of my children's lives as they grew up. But right now, that vision was cloudy and murky. The only thing I could hope for was that she would open up her heart and let her grandchildren into her life.

I was now on week nine with the triplets and we were still doing beautifully. Lucille and Jack were at our home on a daily basis taking care of all the necessities needed in order for us to live comfortably. And no, we didn't ask them to do that. They just did. Sure they left the easy chores like laundry, cooking and dishes for me and the lawn for Troy, but anything else they took care of no questions asked. All of that including taking care of their own jobs, house, and lives I'm sure was a lot to do, but thanks to Troy letting his mom know of the conditions of my pregnancy, well, I'm sure you can guess by now why things are the way they are.

Saturday came along and we meaning us, Kelsi, and even Taylor for once were all outside relaxing on the patio enjoying the sun and breezes on this particular day. Lucille was inside making lunch for everyone and Jack was cleaning the pool. It was kind of cool this day for a dip into the water, but it didn't mean that none of us were scared to do it. But today was just meant for us to relax and take it easy. "Thanks for coming ladies."

"Anytime Troy. I'm glad you guys invited me."

"Not a problem Taylor. I'm just happy that you and Gabriella were able to make amends with each other."

"Well, we're still touch and go on some days, but I'm still glad to have her back."

"So am I." I said happily sipping on my sparkling cider. "Plus a day like today makes it all the more better."

"That reminds me. Why are Mr. and Mrs. Bolton doing all the work?"

"Because of my knee still bugging me." Troy replied. "After what happened on Tuesday, they refuse to let me do any of the hard work around here."

"But I don't think cleaning a pool or making lunch counts for that."

"Tell them that. Not me." he laughed. "I'm just doing what I'm told until the pain subsides a little bit more."

"So is Gabriella really living here full time now?"

"Yes she is. It's a complicated situation with her mother. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it works out for you Gabs."

"Me too Tay." I sadly replied. "It hurts not having her not talking to me."

"She'll come around I'm sure. She knows you're here, right?"

"If she didn't I'd probably would have been declared a runaway by now."

"Good point."

"Of course."

"Here we are guys!" Lucille said happily bringing out lunch. "Sloppy joes all around and for a expectant mother, a salad for Gabriella on the side."

"PFFFFFTTTT!!! MOM!!" Troy yelled after spitting out his drink.

"Whoops, did I just say that?"

"You're pregnant Gabi?!" Taylor said shocked.

"Yeah, I am." I sighed. "Nine weeks."

"Who, when?! And for the love of god why?!"

"Well, like I just said, nine weeks ago, with Troy, and I don't know. It just happened."

"With Troy?! Our teacher?! Are you insane?! Do you know how much trouble that can get him into?!"

"It's fine Taylor. There's one other thing you need to know."

"And what would that be?"

"He's…my husband Taylor. We're married."

"Married?! How is it that I'm left out of all of this?!"

"Let me explain the story." Troy sighed. "And don't worry, it's all completely legal…"

* * *

"So that's what has been going on." our friend said about thirty minutes later. "And that explains why we haven't seen your 'boyfriend' around."

"Pretty much." I giggled. "We weren't expecting to get pregnant around this time and had planned on waiting until I was done with college, but life had plans for us otherwise."

"So you two have been married since around the middle of summer?"

"Yeah. And we couldn't be happier."

"And is that why your mom isn't talking to you? The whole marriage thing?"

"Oh god no! It's not that. It's the pregnancy. You see, we kind of promised that we'd wait to have a family after college, but my hormones got in the way and here we are."

"Do you two regret it?"

"Not a chance." Troy laughed setting me on his lap. "We both agreed that this was a sign of things to come and took everything in stride. Didn't we babies." he chuckled tickling my stomach.

"TROY!! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed. "Plus I don't think I want my babies thinking their father is a nut case."

"Babies?" Taylor asked. "You mean there isn't just one in there?"

"No Taylor. There's three."

"Triplets?! You two are expecting freaking triplets?!"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well don't mind me asking then, what about school? You can't just go once your completely showing and think that everything is going to be okay."

"That's all planned out Tay. I'm going to finish school from home eventually, take the early graduation route, stay home and take care of myself and the babies until they arrive and after things have settled down a bit, attempt college."

"So you'll be leaving us early?"

"Afraid so. But I'll still be around, so there really isn't any harm in our plans."

"What about you Troy? Aren't you afraid of the school finding out?"

"A bit yes, but since everything is legal like I said before, it's not really that much of a concern."

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised by all of this, but the shock is still settling in. I just can't believe it."

"Believe it Tay. It's real. Come on. I'll show you our wedding photos."

"Oh, those I've got to see!" she giggled getting up.

"Me too!" Kelsi laughed.

* * *

"Sorry Troy. I didn't mean for that to slip out." Lucille said sadly.

"It's alright mom. Accidents happen and so far she seems to be really understanding. I just hope she can keep things quiet as well."

* * *

"Oh my god Gabi…you were so beautiful…I almost want to cry now."

"Thank you Taylor. It was a wonderful day for me as well. I married the man of my dreams and now we're starting a family together."

"How has the marriage to him been? I'm sure it's awkward in some ways."

"Considering what we're going through trying to hide it from certain people yes. Especially with the school. Troy already offered to leave his job just to avoid any controversy but I won't let him."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how happy he is with what he's doing now. I don't want him to give that up."

"So you're sacrificing your time and efforts just to stick things out and be happy with each other."

"Exactly."

"Girl, you've got commitment written all over your face. You two really do love each other, don't you?"

"More than you think Tay-tay. That's why I'm trusting you to keep this secret until we're ready to tell everyone ourselves. It may be a lot to shoulder but I need you to do this for me."

"I'll do it sweetie. Anything to keep you around as a friend."

"Thanks. You remember that black Jeep parked outside?"

"Yeah, I noticed that. Did Troy buy himself another new toy?"

"No. He bought me a new toy."

"That thing is yours?! No way!"

"Yes way. I have the keys to prove it."

"Okay girl, you are now giving me rides to and from school everyday. There is no way you're getting out of that one."

"Only until I leave. You're on your own after that."

"Deal."

* * *

"Feeling better babe?"

"I will after the morning sickness passes." I groaned the next morning. He smiled gently holding my hair back and rubbing my back while I tried catching my breath and hopefully regain my color back a bit. "Are we still going for a walk after this?"

"We'll see how you are first babe. Maybe I'll have you rest first before doing anything."

"That should be fine."

"Get cleaned up then and go lay down for a bit. I'll be in the dining room taking care of some things for work if you need me."

* * *

With fall coming into season, me and Troy ended up wearing our heavy spring jackets on our walk just to remain comfortable. But otherwise the air was crisp, the skies were blue, and it was peaceful all around as I rested comfortably on Troy's side with his arm wrapped around me. "Feeling better babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad I was able to get out of the house so I could relax a bit."

"These walks really are good for you, aren't they?"

"Mhm. They're usually the best part of some of my days."

"Does me being here help at all?"

"A lot more than you think."

"Well I'm glad I'm of some use to you right now. If I could carry our children for you I would."

"I'm perfectly fine with them being in me thank you."

"Why? So you can use your motherly bond tricks on me?"

"Oh dear children, he's figured us out." I giggled. "What am I to do now?"

"Let me at them so they can have some fatherly time to counteract you, that's what." he chuckled pulling me closer to him. I just smiled and leaned into his embrace more than ecstatic to be where I was in life.

* * *

"How are you doing sis?"

"My face is still bruised Ryan! What do you think?"

"I was just asking. I never thought that Martha could hit that hard though."

"Well she did. I can't keep going to school like this!"

"You're going to have to Sharpay no matter how you look at it."

"This sucks!! First Taylor gets slapped then me?!"

"Hate to say it, but from the way it sounds you deserved it."

"Not you too…"

"Sorry, but yes."

"Great." she replied frustrated getting up from her vanity. "What do we do?"

"Like father told you sis. It's for you to figure out on your own."

* * *

"Gabriella!"

"Oh, hey Tay!"

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk. We like to plus it's good for me and the development of the babies."

"Doctors advice?"

"In a way yes, the other no. Besides, there's nothing wrong with going out with the one you love."

"Not at all babe." Troy said smiling down at me. "What about you Taylor? What brings you out today?"

"Just heading over to Chad's for a bit to hang out. He's still being an ass over the whole mess if you get what I mean."

"We do Taylor. Still, say hi to him from us."

"I will. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Bye!" I giggled waving her off. "Really Troy? What does her saying hi to him from us going to do?"

"If you're lucky, maybe more than you'll think."

* * *

The rest of our walk through the afternoon took us through several of the local neighborhoods with houses ranging from ranch style ones like ours to two story family homes to even ones of the even more extravagant variety. Those families were no different than us socially but income wise were making more than the other neighborhoods. But we all saw each other as equal so that was all that mattered. The only problem we really had on our route home was having to walk by my mom's house. My breath hitched in my throat when we did and it took all I had just to not run straight home and cry my eyes out. "It's okay Gabs. I know you're hurting right now."

"I just wish she would talk to me." I sadly replied as we continued to walk on. "I try everyday to communicate with her but she just refuses to reply."

"Well if you wish to just keep trying. If not, just stop altogether and see if she'll eventually contact you. Something has to give either way. Just don't give up whatever you do."

"I won't Troy. Love you."

"Love you too sexy. Now, let's get home. It's starting to get dark out and your husband is getting hungry."

"Aren't you always?" I giggled jogging off.

"Hey! Get back here!" and with both of us laughing, we raced ourselves back to the comforts of home.

* * *

"Sweetheart! Doorbell!"

"I got it you lazy bum!" I laughed towards the dining room from the kitchen. "I'll just drop the dishes and answer it!"

"That's my girl!"

"Whatever!" I replied back still laughing. Opening the door, I immediately caught the eyes of a teary eyed and still crying Sharpay Evans. "S-Sharpay! What are you doing here?! And at eight at night for that matter?!"

"I…I'm sorry. But…" she sniffled. "I really need someone to talk to."

"About what?" I sneered somewhat. "How to humiliate me again?"

"No. About how to find myself again."

* * *

"Troy, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be in our room if you don't mind."

"Not a problem. Just take your time but not too long. It is a school night tonight."

"We'll try not to."

"Alright."

"Babe?" Sharpay asked following me down to our room. "What's going on Gabi?"

"I'll tell you later if I determine that you deserve to know or not."

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did. But what you didn't deserve is that bruise on your face. Come on. You can tell me everything in our room."

"Okay…"

* * *

"So Martha did that?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"On Friday before school started."

"What happened?"

"I really don't know. First me and Taylor get into it, then Martha comes in to try to break us up and calm down the situation, I say something stupid as I always tend to do for some reason and voila, here I am with a bruised face and my confidence crushed."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as bad, but it stings on occasion."

"I never knew Martha could be capable of something like this."

"No one did. Now…well…I guess it doesn't matter. Things are all over for us now."

"What do you mean?"

"Our old group. We've pretty much disbanded and didn't even hang out together at lunch like we usually do. Instead everyone kind of went to where they fit in the most."

"The status quo…"

"Yeah. I'm sure you know what that means already."

"I do unfortunately. But what do you expect me to do about it? I'm not a miracle worker Sharpay. I can't just walk into that school and say 'Hey, everyone back to the way you were'. It's going to take a lot more than that."

"Like someone or a certain group of people who are willing to accept one persons differences and let her back into our lives with open arms and unconditional love?"

"That would be a start."

"That's what I'm wanting Gabi. I can't stand us being split apart anymore. It's killing me knowing how much I'm hurting. Most nights these days I'm just crying myself to sleep and not even eating like I should. I've done more hiding in my bedroom than I have since I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry you've had to go through that Sharpay. I really am. But like I told Taylor before, I'm not going to just forgive everyone and say everything is okay. She's still earning my trust back slowly but surely."

"Is there any way at all I can convince you to do the same for us?"

"Would you be able to drop your differences with Shannon and include her into the group?"

"Are you nuts?! She's not even on the same level as…"

"Yes she is Sharpay! Like it or not, she is my friend and if you want me back, you also get Shannon. Package deal. Take it or leave it."

"But do I really have to act civil with her?"

"Yes."

"Fine." she sighed. "If it's for you I'll do anything."

"Good to hear. Welcome back Shar."

"You too Gabi." she giggled hugging me. "Now, about Troy…"

"Oh boy…I was hoping you'd forget that…"

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I was still sitting in the dining room going over my game and lesson plans for the next week when I suddenly heard a giant shriek coming from me and Gabriella's room. But when you see a stomping, furious, and obviously jealous Sharpay Evans coming towards you like a raging bull, it's best you look up and take notice. "TROY!"

"Yes Sharpay?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You! Gabriella! Married!"

"Guilty as charged. Care to see the marriage license?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! My dreams! My hopes! All crushed by a piece of paper!"

"Sorry Ms. Evans. That's why I told you that you didn't stand a chance with me. You knew I was married in the first place."

"But to one of my best friends?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Gabi…" she groaned as my wife walked out of our room smiling and blushing. "Why did you have to do this to me?"

"Sorry Shar. I found him first. So first come first serve."

"Is there any way I could change your mind?"

"Not a chance."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Sharpay."

"Whatever. What makes you think that you being married to him will last long anyway?"

"Well, considering we're expecting in just under seven months, I think we'll be lasting for a good long time."

"WHAT?!" and before we could react, our blonde friend fainted to the dining room floor.

"SHARPAY!!!"

"She's alright. Just overwhelmed." I laughed checking on our over dramatic friend. "I'll put her in one of the spare rooms for now. She should come out of her fit shortly."

"I hope so." my wife giggled as I picked Sharpay up off the floor. "Otherwise it's going to be a very long night."

"A long night indeed."

* * *

"Gabi…baby…Troy…married…" Sharpay groaned. I just smiled and shook my head as I placed another cool washcloth over her forehead to help her relax.

"Easy Sharpay." I whispered.

"G-Gabi? Where am I?"

"In one of our spare rooms. You've been out for the last two hours."

"What?! Oh man! Mom and dad are going to kill me!"

"No, no! You're fine! I told them I'd bring you home in a bit. You did drive here, right?"

"Yeah, but you can't drive a stick."

"I forgot. Porsche."

"Exactly. Oh…my head."

"Here. Brought some aspirin for you."

"Thanks." she whispered sitting up. "I just dreamed that Troy told me that you two were married and that you told me you were pregnant."

"Umm…that was no dream Sharpay. That was all real."

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

"Afraid not Shar. What you heard was all true."

"Shit…" she groaned. "Kill that dream."

"Like I told you. I found him first and I'm not losing him now. Listen, I want to get everyone here this coming Saturday for a little meeting. I think it's time for me to open up about a few things."

"You sure?"

"Don't push it Shar. There are still some things that I don't want to talk about."

"Fine, fine. I won't push that issue. But still, what do you want to do?"

"I'll let you know on Saturday. But until then, keep things quiet, alright?"

"Does Taylor know this too?"

"Yes. Just do this for me, okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Now go home and get some rest. I think you could use it."

"Alright. Love ya."

"Love you too. Now get out of here." I giggled as she bounced out the spare bedroom door. "Oh yes, Saturday should be interesting."

* * *

"Cripes, this is getting bigger than I thought it would…"

"Especially with all the songs and dance recitals." Ryan sighed as me and him worked out the final details for the show. It was Monday and I had promised early last week that I'd use one of my free periods to work things out with all the final details. But with the cast we were using and the inadequate amount of space, I knew it was going to be tough. "What do you think gabs?"

"You may be right Ryan. What do you think Ms. Darbus?"

"Well, I'll almost have to agree. But where do we get the extra space? It's not like we can move things at the last minute."

"Well, there's always the gym."

"No can do." Ryan quickly stated. "Practices have those all signed up for the rest of the year now."

"Oh come on! This school cannot be that reliant on sports to keep it running."

"Try telling the student body that."

"Great…"

"Why not try an outdoor event?" Kelsi asked coming up to us. "We've never done that before."

"An outside production! How magnificent!" Ms. Darbus stated in her usual dramatic form. "It shall be the highlight of my teaching career!"

"And the headache of our senior year." Kelsi giggled. I only rolled my eyes and smiled. It was probably only going to be about another two or three weeks I was guessing before I began the home schooling program and graduated early. I was beginning to show rather rapidly now with the babies and had started wearing a bit more loosely fit clothing just to keep things under cover. But I was still stylish and looking cute according to most of the jocks and girls around the school, so I was obviously doing something right at the moment. "But I seriously don't think that anything like that is possible with the time constraints we're in."

"Anything is possible if you put your heart into it Miss. Nielson. So make it happen." and with one more flip of her decorative scarf, Ms. Darbus walked off confidently leaving us stunned.

"Uhh…what just happened?" I asked.

"Easy." Ryan replied. "We just got roped into the biggest mess of our high school careers."

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Troy!" I happily yelled back.

"Wow. Smells good in here. What's on the menu tonight?"

"Baked chicken with all the fixings with mixed vegetables and home made stuffing."

"Sounds great. How was school today?"

"Tiring." I said while he kissed my cheek. "Darbus threw a curve ball at us today concerning the show."

"Uh-oh. What did she do this time?"

"Well…my dear friend Kelsi mentioned the idea of having the show outdoors and Darbus told us to make it happen."

"But you guys have done almost all the work needed for it inside."

"Tell her that, not us."

"You doing alright with that?"

"Tired and stressed out as to how we're going to pull it off."

"Remember Gabs, take it easy. Don't push yourself."

"I won't sweetheart. That's what I have Ryan and Kelsi for."

"That's good to know. They can take the brunt of the hard work."

"Exactly. I'm more into the coordination of things."

"Or the watching over to put it into other words."

"Yeah."

"Well okay then Miss. Director. Have fun with it."

"I already am. Now go get out of your clothes and change into something more relaxing."

"Way ahead of you. Be out in a few."

* * *

After dinner I sat on the living room floor in behind our coffee table in front of the sofa scribbling notes down here and there between I think about two or three different notebooks that I had been using just for the play alone by itself. I know I was usually an organized person, but if you saw these notebooks, you'd be scratching your head trying to figure out what it was you were looking at. But I knew what it was and had been able to follow everything to a tee. But with the new outdoor idea that Ms. Darbus had us now doing, it wasn't going to be easy switching everything over. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"Don't ask." I groaned. "I'm going to kill Kelsi after this is over…"

"Go easy on her hon. I'm sure she didn't mean to throw something like an outdoor show into the open like that."

"I know, but still, it won't be easy."

* * *

"NO NO NO!!! Sharpay, you are totally out of step with Tony!"

"Well tell him to keep up Gabriella!!!"

"Well if you would slow down like I keep telling you to do we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Okay…how about everyone just take five?" Ryan said clapping his hands to get our attention.

"Thank god!" and like the star she believed she was, his sister strutted off the stage and towards her dressing room and thankfully, out of my view for the moment.

"Good thing that's over."

"Sorry Gabi. She's a little more temperamental today than usual."

"Must be that time of the month…" I then muttered.

"I really didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry Ryan. Anything else we need at the moment?"

"No. I'll look over those notes you did last night with Kelsi and Ms. Darbus and see what we're going to do next. I know Ms. Darbus told us to make the outdoor production a reality, but right now that's asking a bit much, even for us."

"I'm not betting on it either. Just see what you three can come up with, then give me back the notes…"

"And we'll review it together…yada yada yada. I've got it Gabs."

"Thanks Ryan. Good luck and may the choreography force be with you."

"Lame Gabriella. Extremely lame."

"I know." I laughed back gathering up my things. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Have a good night!"

"Night guys!"

* * *

When I arrived home, immediately I heard the sounds of what sounded like either a major disagreement or a bad negotiation raging in our living room. Listening first when I reached the front door I heard Troy saying something indistinguishable but didn't try to decipher it as I then heard the voice of my own mother yelling right back. My heart began racing at that moment as I stepped in the door, closed it quietly and hid around the corner out of view so I could listen to what was going on.

"Enough Maria! This isn't happening!"

"She's destroying her future Troy! Those babies can't raise themselves and how can you be certain that you two can?! She needs to go to college before even worrying about having children!"

"And how many times do I need to tell you that we already have that planned out!"

"Waiting is too long! It's going to destroy her chances!"

"What choices?! She'll have just as many then as she will now. I've taken a look at her transcripts and they're flawless. Plus with my help she'll have just as bright a future!"

"By doing what?! Popping out one kid after another until she doesn't have time for school?! Or perhaps by just being a stay at home mother for the rest of her life?! That's not what I wanted for her! That's why I suggest you two take up the adoption route and let the kids have a life where they can have a mother there full time looking after them. Perhaps after that you can have kids. But right now I just believe it's the best thing for her!" Okay, that had done it. I was raging with every hormone that was included in my body. My estrogen and adrenaline levels were at an all time high and I had had it. Mom just inadvertently pushed the wrong buttons and now she was going to highly regret it. If there was any chance of her even thinking of making me give up my babies, she had another thing coming. "Come on Troy! You have to trust me on this!"

"MOTHER!!!"

"Gabriella!"

"Who in the hell do you think you are coming into OUR house, yelling at MY husband about MY future, of which by the way we already have planned out, and then having the AUDACITY of trying to tell my husband that giving up our babies is the best thing for us?!"

"How would you know Gabriella?! You have never raised a baby before, let alone three! What makes you think I'm going to allow you to do that to yourself?!"

"You aren't making that choice mother. I am."

"What?! You're only seventeen! I can't let you destroy your future like this!"

"Well guess what mom? I'm making my future, not you. This is my life now. Not yours. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm betraying what you've tried to raise me to be, but I'm doing no such thing. I'm still the same responsible young woman you turned me into and nothing is going to change that. Sure my life may be a little sidetracked right now, but there isn't a thing I wouldn't give up to have it any other way. I love my husband, I love our house, and I love the three little angels that I'm carrying inside of me. They are a part me. A part of Troy. And if you hadn't noticed by now, a major part of our lives. And it's going to be that way until the day they graduate, move on, get married, and have children of their own. Hell, if we're lucky, maybe we'll be great grandparents! But heed my word mother; even ATTEMPT to take anything dealing with my life with Troy away from me, and you'll seriously be regretting any move you make. Is that understood?"

"How dare you defy me like that…"

"That's why I moved out mother. I knew you wouldn't understand us and our decision to keep our babies. You didn't understand that with the decision we made, came the responsibility that came with it. And you want to know what? We're facing that responsibility head on without looking back. We have no regrets and sure as hell aren't going to now. So the decision is yours mother. Walk out that door and walk out of my life until I see fit to let you back in, or stay and support us as we are now like I wish you would. So what's it going to be mother?"

"I'd rather leave than see you waste yourself to nothing. Perhaps when you clear your mind and see how right I am will you then come crawling back to me."

"Don't bet on that happening anytime soon." another voice came from in behind me. "I can't believe you Maria. Leaving your own flesh and blood for your own selfish views."

"Lucille! Please! Don't!"

"It's alright sweetheart. I only stopped by for a few minutes to talk to Troy and here I step into this. But none the less, I'm ashamed of you Maria. Just so you know, I'll be here always for your, no, my daughter and nothing you do can nor will stop me. Now I suggest you take your leave before I decide to do something harsh." and like shot with an evil glare on her face, my own mother left without saying another word while Troy stood at the far end of our sofa in shock. Me, well, all I felt otherwise was a sudden bout of dizziness before everything went completely black.

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up with my head spinning, vision blurred, and what looked to be an unrecognizable room. "T…Troy?"

"Baby?" he whispered. "Baby, you okay?"

"I…I think so. Where am I?"

"The hospital sweetheart. You collapsed last night."

"Collapsed?!" I yelled sitting up. Instinctively my arms went to my stomach protectively.

"Shh…it's alright hon. The babies are fine. It was just pregnancy hypertension."

"Pregnancy hypertension?"

"Yes. All the stress you've been experiencing lately even with us trying to prevent it still overcame your body."

"So we're all okay?"

"Yes. I'll go get a nurse to check up on you. Be right back."

"Okay."

"Oh, before I forget, you've got some visitors waiting for you."

"Who?"

"Come on in ladies." he said smiling walking out. Soon in the form of four people came Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Lucille who looked like they obviously hadn't slept all night. "Girls? Mom?"

"Sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." I said lightly. "Just tired still I suppose."

"Thank goodness. You've been out since almost six last night."

"What time is it now?"

"It's Thursday and almost four."

"I missed an entire day of school?!"

"Woah, settle down sweetheart." Lucille giggled. "Taylor here made sure you wouldn't miss a beat."

"She did?"

"Yes, and you so owe me girl." she laughed handing me the day's assignments. "If it wasn't for me you'd always be behind."

"Says the girl who is constantly trying to follow me."

"Shut up." she laughed again. "We're just glad to see that you're alright."

"Thanks Taylor. I'm glad I am too. I guess I may have pushed myself a little hard."

"That you did." a familiar voice said walking into my room. And there stood a smiling yet very concerned looking Sonia holding her charts with one hand and brushing her bangs away with the other. What a showoff. "What did I tell you about that? Is it going to take a third warning for you to actually listen this time?"

"No ma'am…" I muttered. That in turn got Sharpay and Kelsi snickering at me. I glared at them playfully but they just rolled their eyes and giggled some more. I swear, whose side are they on?!

"Good. Looking at your charts and with the recent activity I've heard you've been involved in, I have no choice other than to put you on house rest. Which means no strenuous activities other than walking, no working, and no doing anything that involves heavy lifting."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton. You've been told of the risks of a first time pregnancy, especially with multipules. So in order to reduce any more risks of complications to you or the babies, I'm prescribing what is best for all of you. So until I say so otherwise, there will be no arguments, understood?"

"I understand Sonia. Sorry for all the trouble."

"Don't worry about it. You should be able to go home either tonight or tomorrow morning. We'll just monitor you for a little while first to see how you're doing."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem." and with one more quick smile, Sonia strutted out of my room and towards the next patient on her list.

"Well, that does that. I won't be going back to school."

"We'd rather have you and the babies safe Gabi." Kelsi stated gently taking my hand. "Besides, I'm sure East High will survive without you."

"What about the play? I've done so much work on it with you guys already…"

"Taylor agreed to take it over surprisingly."

"She did?"

"Sure did." our raven haired friend stated confidently. "I was shocked myself when I volunteered to take over the duties, but hey, if you can do it, so can I."

"I'll believe that when she's able to pull everything off flawlessly." Sharpay chorted. I looked towards Kelsi who nodded and then whapped Sharpay in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being your stubborn self." I giggled. "Listen Sharpay, I know you two haven't always been on the best of terms, but just try to get along with each other for me, okay?"

"Fine." she sighed. "I'm just glad like the others that you're alright."

"You and me both Sharpay. You and me both…"

* * *

I did eventually end up going home the next morning just for safety precautions and one ultrasound just for safety precautions. I thanked the lord when I heard that our babies were indeed alright and developing still somewhat ahead of schedule. What we were doing right I wasn't sure of but I planned on keeping it up. But when I took that first step into the house, the first things I did was to step out of my shoes, go into the living room, and lay down happily on our overstuffed sofa. "This is more like it…" I sighed happily. Troy just laughed gently at me before leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Hi baby."

"Hi." he whispered. "Happy to be home?"

"More than anything."

"And to think, you'll be here now until the babies are born."

"I just hope I won't get too bored."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." he laughed kissing my forehead one more time. "I'll be right back. I'm going to run your stuff upstairs."

"Hurry back." and with that I snuggled up onto one of the pillows and before I even had the chance to do anything else, fell back into another peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Alright, as most of you now know, Miss. Montez will no longer be with us due to health reasons." Ms. Darbus announced during free period. "Though she will be greatly missed due to her constant involvement in our project, Miss. McKessie has already volunteered to follow in her footsteps until a time where she sees fit to step down. She has already caught up on the notes and what has happened as of so far. If she has any questions at all, please be helpful and answer them."

"Got that everyone?" Taylor asked. "I may be new at this, but I'm not stupid. Play fair with me and I'll play fair with you. Give me crap and I'll gladly deal it right back. Now let's get to work."

* * *

"Troy! I'm here!!" Lucille yelled. It was around eight thirty and Troy had promised he would arrive to the school as soon as he could after helping his wife get home. But her yelling wasn't exactly what he wanted. "Mom!! Shh…she's sleeping."

"Thank goodness. How is she doing?"

"Just fine. Definitely happy to be back home."

"I'm glad she is also. You going to work?"

"Yeah. Can't afford not to as bad as our team is. I'll try to get back home as soon as I can."

"Take your time hon. I'll keep things under control here."

"Thanks mom. See you later."

"Bye." and with a quick kiss to his mom's cheek, Troy ran off and to his truck before backing out and taking off down the street. Lucille, relieved to have her daughter in law home, set about getting things ready for lunch before tackling some of the chores of which she was sure needed to be done.

* * *

"What do you think it is that has caused Gabriella to be home sick?"

"Not sure Zeke. She's always looked healthy to me. What do you think Chad?"

"How would I know Martha? I'm not the doctor around here."

"Jackass…" she muttered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that nerd."

"Whatever."

"Hey, do you know anything Sharpay?"

"W-who?! Me?! You've got to be kidding! We're hardly on speaking terms!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Well…I…ah…"

"She does know something!!"

"No, I don't! Really! It's nothing! Got to go now! Toodles!" and like a shot she got up from the table and ran, yes, ran, as fast as her designer sneakers would take her. Knowing most of the spots around the school she could hide at, she picked one just under the stairs that went to one of the lower classrom levels. When she was sure she was clear, she stepped out and immediately ran into Shannon. "What do you want?"

"Information. And you are just the girl who can give it to me."

"Like I would anyway. Now move peasant. I have more important things to do than deal with you."

"What would those things be may I ask?"

"They're for me to know and you to find out. Now scoot." Sharpay replied shoving her into a locker.

"Hey! That was a little harsh don't you think?!"

"Listen little person…I may have told Gabriella that I'd be civil with you, but that didn't mean I would when she isn't around. Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way or you'll end up paying for it if you do."

"With what? You know you've got nothing on me." Shannon sneered. "But I've got more on you than you'd think."

"Ha! Me? The princess of this school? As if!"

"Oh? How about the night at the Anderson's house during that one giant frat party?"

"What about it? So I went. No big deal."

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up Evans. Little did you know that someone was following you that night."

"W…what?"

"But of course, you wouldn't know considering how drunk you were. Nor the fact that you slept with Joel Espinado that very evening."

"How did you know that?!"

"I have this school wired Evans. Always have concerning you and your hatred towards me. Now we're even. I could also mention the one or two other guys you've been with due to your partying ways, but I'll be nice and won't. But hear this Evans; you're on my turf now. Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. But try to run me into the ground to stay with Gabriella and I'll make sure you regret it, understand?"

"Y…yeah…sure. No problem."

"Good. Now that we're on somewhat equal grounds now, mind telling me what it is that you're hiding?"

"I can't. Gabriella promised me I wouldn't."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"She has her reasons Shannon. All I know is that she wants everyone at her house on Saturday."

"Her and her mom's house right?"

"No. She's still living with Mr. Bolton."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll find out on Saturday Shannon. That's all I've got to say to you." so with a nervous twitch in her voice, the once confident Sharpay Evans walked off shaken with a now more confident Shannon Asmundson watching her every move.

* * *

"Afternoon sweetheart."

"Lucille?" I groaned sitting up. "What time is it?"

"A little past twelve thirty and lunch time if you're hungry."

"Starving. What time did I fall asleep?"

"About eight thirty or so. I've been here since taking care of things."

"Seriously Lucille, you don't…"

"You just hush young lady. I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to. And it's mom now, though you may keep calling me Lucille if you'd like. I do prefer mom though. It has a nice ring to it."

"Okay…mom." I giggled. "What's for lunch?"

* * *

For most of the afternoon I laid back and took it easy as per ordered by my mother in law to avoid another situation like I had a couple of nights before. I still had a hard time believing that I would just collapse like that, but when the list of things I had been going through came out of Troy onto paper when he gave Sonia the information she needed, I heard that she was less than pleased with me, even if we did try to take precautions to keep my stress levels down. But alas here I was, now on house rest for the rest of my pregnancy. Not that it really mattered considering I was going to be leaving in another two weeks anyway. So basically the plan that me and Troy had laid out got pushed ahead of schedule. No biggie. The school had already finished everything needed to transfer me out of the school and to the home schooling program which would begin on Monday. So all I would have to do is have someone there to work with me plus my laptop and voila, I was set. And since Troy and, well, dad, were both licensed teachers, both had volunteered to switch duties. So all in all things worked out great on that end of things. I knew I had the weekend yet to relax and rest my still worn out body, but tomorrow, Saturday, was going to be a nerve racking experience as I planned on opening up to why I was here at home. I knew I had to tell the truth eventually and those secrets had gotten out to three very close people in my life. I knew trying to hide things was going to be pretty much impossible after the end of this month, so what better time to let almost everything out. Emphasis on the 'almost' part of course.

* * *

"I'm home everyone!!"

"Troy-boy!" I giggled running up to the man I loved and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Welcome back love."

"Hi to you too. What brought this on?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing! Is it my fault that I love you?"

"Let me think about how to answer that…"

"Well I never!" I scoffed playfully whacking his chest. "See if I ever kiss you again."

"Like that'll happen." That's when he dipped me into a passionate French kiss that sent every nerve of my body flying while at the same time turning every muscle into mush and skyrocketing my body temperature. Or at least it felt like it did. I don't know if we had been keeping track of time or not, but by the time he release his lips from mine, my knees were like jello forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck for support as he brought us back up. "Now what was that again?"

"N…n…nothing…" I stuttered. Okay, he had done it again. He had drawn me so deep into his soul that it felt like my heart had exploded from the deep feelings he had put into that kiss. Yeah, he was that good. After that as he looked at me smiling with his cerulean eyes looking deep into my soft mocha ones, I had bitten the big one. I was his, he was mine for the rest of our days together. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered other than the feelings between two very much in love people.

* * *

"Who's up for another grilled chicken sandwich?"

"I am!" Chad offered racing over to Troy.

"Dude, that's number four for you. Where do you put it all?"

"I don't know. I've had Taylor ask me that plenty of times."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." he laughed serving up another tasty sandwich. We had fired up our indoor grill that was part of our stovetop and like I had planned, invited everyone over. I had butterflies flopping around in my stomach the moment I had woken up this morning and with the morning sickness, it didn't really help matters any. With Troy's support I stuck to my guns and carried on. At the moment though we were all hanging out in the kitchen with the radio blaring and everyone chilled out having a good time. "More burgers and brats are up ladies and gentleman!"

"Got anything less greasy?" Sharpay asked. I sighed and slapped the back of her head glaring at her. She laughed nervously nabbing a burger and bun before stalking off to raid the small buffet we had set up for everyone. "That girl. I tell you."

"She always like that?"

"Unfortunately yes. But yet I still love her. How does that figure?"

"Don't ask me. I still barely know them."

"You know them enough Troy-boy."

"Yeah yeah. Now dig in some more before the boys eat everything."

"Good point. CHAD! Drop that fruit salad bowl before I drop kick you into next week!"

"Sorry Gabs."

"Taylor, will you control him please?"

"Sure hon." she smiled pulling him by the ear into the living room. We all laughed as he still managed to carry a full plate of food along with him. It still amazes me to this day how he does that. "Well, at least that's over for the moment."

* * *

"So Gabi, when are you going to let us in on what's going on?"

"Keep pushing the issue and I won't Shannon."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. I suppose it is getting to be about that time."

"Nervous?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

We actually waited about another hour or two so everyone could finish filling their stomachs when Troy laid his hand upon my lower back and nodded at me. I nodded back looking at him and took one final deep breath. "Everyone…I believe it's time to tell you what you're all here for."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Jason asked. Chad just slapped him across his arm making Jason wonder what it was that he had done wrong. The others, well, they just groaned.

"Well, just so you know guys, the things I'm about to tell you I had no intentions of hiding, but after the hospital scare I came to realize that since I'm not at school anymore, I'll be a lot safer knowing you guys can keep things in control for me. But before all of you decide to get mad at me, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay already know of what's going on."

"So you told them first before us? Nice Gabs." Chad stated.

"Don't start Mr. Danforth." Troy stated staring him down. Chad noted his reply mentally and shut up right away. I don't think there's any good reason for pissing off your basketball coach.

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright. Go ahead Gabs."

"Thanks Troy." I replied smiling back at him. "The reason I'm not going to be in school for the rest of the year is because…I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT?!" They all yelled. Martha was the first to say something after the shock had settled in. "How far along are you Gabi?"

"Ten weeks now Martha. We're having triplets."

"We're? As in your boyfriend?"

"No. My husband."

"You're married?!" Shannon then yelled in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Over the summer Shannon. My mom gave us parental consent so it's all legal."

"Wow…I'm just…in shock. Who's the lucky man?"

"I am." Troy stated. That was the moment that everyone went wide eyed and silent until the silence finally got broken by Chad.

"So…you coach…are married to our best friend and she's carrying your kids?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Unbelieveable…" Zeke said stunned. "Not only did coach steal the heart of the school's sweetheart, but he married it and is now pregnant with her. That's just…wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in guys." I sighed. "But I need you to keep this quiet on campus. I'm risking enough already living with my husband here due to our ages plus his job. I really don't want him losing it because of all of this. I already lost my mother's support but I could really use yours in all of this."

"Your mother ditched you because of this?" Jason asked. "That's just crude."

"Yeah, she did Jason. That's why I'm living here full time now. Troy's parents have been accepting of our situation and have been helping us a ton lately. So if we could, we'd like to ask for your support as well."

"I'm in." Chad said smiling. "There's no way I'm letting our Wildcat princess down."

"I'm in also." said Shannon. "Can't let our best friend down, now can we?"

"No ma'am." Zeke replied excited. "Let's do one for Gabi!"

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad yelled.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Thanks everyone." I replied through the tears coming down my face. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Or Troy there." Kelsi giggled. I giggled in reply as my husband then wrapped his arms around me from behind so I could cuddle against his chest.

"Believe me Kelsi, I'm not letting him go anywhere. I married the man of my dreams and there's no chance of him going anywhere."

"I'll second that opinion." Troy said leaning down to kiss me. That in turn got us a chorus of 'awws' and 'oohs' as a still somewhat jealous Sharpay looked at us and sighed in defeat before finally smiling.

"Well, in any case…" Sharpay then said once the pda was over. "This is one family that isn't going to let our leader down. Especially for those little babies."

"Thanks guys." I giggled one more time. "You're the one family that I look forward to having around for a very long time." So with a giant group hug and a ton of chatter, we spent the rest of our afternoon with our friends who by the end of the evening, became closer as a group than I had ever seen before.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, another one done already. I want to thank everyone once again who added this story to his/her story alerts/favorite stories list. That kind of support is greatly appreciated but I need reviews so I know what you guys think or what it is that you want to see next. So you see that green button down there? It's calling you...you know you want to push it. Come on...you can't deny the power of the almighty green button..._


	7. With all my love

Chapter 6- With all my love

"Morning beautiful."

"Hi handsome." I giggled. Through the curtains of our room a fall rain had let itself be known with the gentle pitter patters of raindrops as they hit our bedroom windows. Under the covers of our bed we lay spooned together tightly with Troy's arms wrapped tight around my mid-section. In the other room Kelsi had once again agreed to stay the night not because we asked her to, but because she asked if she could and as always we wholeheartedly agreed since she was the aunt of our babies. It was now Sunday morning and we had no intentions as of yet to rise out of bed as comfortable as we were. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirteen."

"Too early…" I muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"Wish I could. Stomach won't allow me to." he chuckled lightly against my neck.

"Well go eat then sweetie. Just let me sleep."

"Alright. Sleep tight babe."

"I will."

* * *

"Troy?"

"Oh, morning Kelsi." he said smiling at the petite teenager as she tried to straighten her tousled hair. "Sleep alright?"

"I slept great. Why are you up so early?"

"Jeez, first Gabriella asks me that and then you? Are you two sure you're not related?"

"No, we're not. But we might as well should be as close as we are."

"No doubting that fact. But if you have to know, I'm up because I got hungry."

"And let me guess…Gabriella told you to come eat so she could go back to sleep."

"Very good! I give you an 'A' for this course!"

"Yay! My first grade in family life." she laughed. "Thanks Mr. B."

"That's Bolton to you young lady. Don't make me drop you a grade."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would." he smirked setting a plate full of pancakes in front of her. "Eat up before they get cold."

"Thanks Troy. When is Gabriella's next doctors appointment?"

"Two weeks Friday. We should hopefully be able to know what we're having at that one since it'll be our twelve week checkup. At least then we can prepare the other room better."

"Can I help with that?"

"Might as well. I don't think I'd be able to stop you otherwise. My mother already volunteered to help and I know there isn't any way I'm going to stop that train."

"She'd run you over if you did." Kelsi giggled between bites of her pancakes.

"Her and my dad. But I don't think he'll be involved in the project as much as mom for obvious reasons."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say that dad has never been much of a handyman. I've picked up on a few things here and there so I'm a bit more capable of handling things than him. Perhaps that's why I took those woodshop courses back in high school."

"Cheated a bit, didn't you?"

"Me? Cheat? Never!" he laughed. "Just took advantage of a good opportunity."

"Good save Troy. Mind if I use the shower?"

"Not at all. Go for it. I'll be in the living room watching sportscenter if you need anything."

* * *

I woke up around ten thirty well rested but quite nauseous thinking that the babies had decided to hit me again with another double dose of it. I would have rather done that several times than to have had several of the very long morning sickness bouts that they had thrown at me. But alas I had what I did so groggily I rolled myself out of bed, put on my slippers and robe and headed towards the living room where Troy was lazily relaxing while Kelsi was in the dining room doing what I was guessing was either homework or stuff from the play that I had been helping work on. 'Was' being the operative word of course. Lazily I waved hello to her as she smiled and waved back as I continued into the living room, plopped down onto the sofa next to troy and lay down until my head rested on his right leg. "Morning babe."

"Morning." I moaned quietly.

"Not feeling well?"

"Not particularly."

"Nauseous again?"

"Just slightly."

"I see. Hey Kelsi, can you make some hot chocolate for Gabi please?"

"Sure. I'm on it." she nodded in reply getting up from the dining room and going into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kelsi! You sleep alright babe?"

"Yeah but I'm not quite one with the world yet."

"You will be soon enough. Hungry at all?"

"Please sweetie. Just mentioning food makes me want to throw up right now."

"I won't push the issue then."

"Here we go Gabs. Drink up now before it gets cold." Kelsi said smiling as I sat up.

"Thank Kels. It smells great. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Hmm…perhaps I should become a doctor then. Then I could take care of people like you."

"Aren't you thinking of Juliard though? New York has always been your dream."

"I do have other options Gabs. Music is my passion but helping others has always been the other. Even you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking of teaching myself. Perhaps either science or maybe Spanish perhaps."

"Math would be a good area of study as well knowing you."

"That it would. What do you think babe?"

"Whatever suits your fancy sweetheart. Just make sure it's something you want to do, not what you think you want to do."

"I realize that Troy. I know I've got options all over the place and pre-law was also an idea of mine, but I think working with other kids may be a better option for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's easy babe. Easier hours, more time for my family and kids…"

"I already see your point. I think it'd be great for you then. I can already see you teaching our kids when they get old enough."

"Oh yes. I can already hear them complaining about how mom or dad won't go easy on them."

"Haven't I heard that out of you about me several times already?"

"Gabriella! You didn't!" Kelsi laughed. "I mean come on! You tried to ask your husband who is also your teacher to go easy on you?"

"Can't say I didn't try." I giggled sipping my drink. "Mmm…this is good. Thanks Kelsi."

"Anytime. But still sis, I'm shocked!"

"Sorry." I laughed. "But he never gave in. In fact, I think he went harder on me."

"That I did dear. But hey, it'll help you out in the long run."

"Whatever." I smirked. So, you watching sports all day again?"

"Same as every Sunday."

"In that case I'll just hang with Kelsi here. Perhaps I can help her go over some things downstairs concerning the play."

"That'd be cool! Is that alright Troy?"

"Go for it." he laughed. "Just stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Us? Stay out of trouble?" I laughed. "Never."

* * *

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_  
You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after…_

"Sounds like another hit in the making Kelsi."

"Oh, this? Yeah. It's something I've been working on for a while now."

"And this is all you've got?"

"At the moment yes. Great minds need time to come up with the perfect songs sis."

"Don't let me stop you." I giggled. "Besides, if I did I'm sure our little ones might get a little upset with me."

"They wouldn't be the only one." she said smirking at me.

"You trying to intimidate me sis?"

"Not sure. Is it working?"

"You're asking a woman with raging hormones that? That's dangerous territory Kelsi."

"In that case how about we get back to work with you helping me with the play."

"Much better."

* * *

Around mid afternoon after hanging out in the family room in what we had now affectionately called the 'band area', me and Kelsi decided a quick snack was in order just to keep us energized. As for me though, I think our little ones were thinking of a full meal as I was absolutely starving. Plus after the multipule bathroom runs I think I had toned up my legs quite a bit. Who would have thought that having babies developing inside of you would do that? I mean, who needs a stair climber when I can just go up and down the stairs from the family room all day? But something in the back of my mind made me think that we should have a bathroom installed down there sometime as for some reasons the previous owners never did. Not that it was a design flaw or anything, but I was beginning to seriously think it was becoming more of a necessity. "What do you want Kelsi?"

"I'm thinking a bowl of popcorn is good for me. What are you going to dive into?"

"A full salad with all the fixings with garlic toast on the side, a nice glass of milk and maybe perhaps just a tad bit of ice cream afterwards."

"Boy, you are hungry." she giggled. "But why are you bringing out the leftover chicken from last night?"

"That's easy Kels. I'm going to chop some of it to put on top of my salad."

"Oh, a grilled chicken salad! Got enough for two?"

"More than enough. Troy makes sure of that."

"He does the grocery shopping?"

"Mostly. I tag along whenever I can though he is a very independent person when it comes to that chore for some reason."

"But he always gets what you want huh?"

"Yep. Even when my midnight cravings hit he's out in a hurry to keep me happy. I hate doing that to him but alas, it's a part of my pregnancy."

"What was the weirdest one?"

"I one time chased him out of the house to get me a chicken bacon ranch hoagie with, believe it or not, deep fried pickles covered in ketchup, mustard, and relish."

"Eww…that's nasty considering how much I hate mustard."

"It was good to me for some reason. But to make it up to him I let him sleep in late. He didn't wake up until almost noon after that run."

"Wow, that is late."

"Yeah, but he said it was worth it to keep me happy."

"One question though; how did he find something like that at that time of night?"

"I don't know, but he did. Never underestimate the persistence of a determined man and his pregnant wife."

"If I'm like that when I get pregnant, I am so spoiling my husband after I give birth to my child."

"Maybe I'll do that myself just to make him feel all the efforts are worth it."

"He'll know it is when he's holding three little babies in his arms."

"I'll be feeling the same way…"

* * *

"Night guys!"

"Night!" me and Troy yelled. Kelsi's mom had just arrived to pick her up and our day of fun had sadly had to come to an end due to school on Monday morning. That reminded me that I was starting the home schooling program on Monday as well though at least I got to sleep in late everyday compared to the normal students. I knew there was an upside to it. "Well, all is quiet once again."

"You ready to start tomorrow Mrs. Bolton?"

"As ready as you are Mr. Bolton. It may take some getting used to, but I think we can handle it."

"Like I said before, with your brains and my brawns, we can accomplish anything."

"Hey, use your mind before muscle mister. I do prefer having both though."

"And yet you do have both! What a coincidence!"

"Okay you nut." I giggled. "Go work on your class plans for the week. I've got some studying to do myself."

"Yes ma'am! I shall obey!" and like he was playing a butler, he once again bowed to me before swishing off into the little alcove off the dining room where our computer desk was and got to work. There was a about six foot tall bookcase we had just around the corner from that where we kept our books. Not that we had many, but most of his were still some old textbooks from college with his class planners being on the third shelf from the top. My books were on the bottom three shelves which for obvious reasons I was more than happy about. But instead I grabbed my laptop from our room, fired it up waiting for the wireless connection Troy had set up for me for easy access to what I wanted to do and for the rest of the evening we did what we had to do to prepare for a whole new week.

* * *

East High. What had suddenly grew into a school where in just a couple of months the signs of the status quo had appeared suddenly reared up it's head as the students out in front got out of the way as a small group of people made it's way to the front doors. They were the people who had been feared yet loved the most as they had set the whole world apart the moment they stepped in the doors the first day of their freshman year. And in that first week they had almost taken control of the school and by the second week had it eating out of the palms of their hands. Sophmores feared them. Juniors despised them. And seniors though having rank and superiority over them, bowed down to their presence knowing that anyone even trying to mess or deal with them would face a certain wrath that no one could predict. Their followers were everywhere at that time but now in their senior year, they stood alone but remained just as powerful. Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielson, Martha Cox and Shannon Asmundson, the newest member of the crew. Ten strong and all smiling finally glad to be reunited the way they should have been. Sure, Gabriella wasn't in the pack and the whole school 'knew' why, but only they, the one group who always defied the odds, knew of the true story and nodded when they walked past Troy in the hallway next to the gym recognizing that though they may have been in control of the school, he in turn was in charge of making sure they passed the one certain class though not required at their grade, could still leave an ugly mark on their records if they failed. They weren't afraid though. No, far from that. They were full of the confidence that they had once lost and all the other students recognized that. So much in fact that students in the hallways made room for them as they went by. Yeah, things were back to normal for them at least. But would the school itself once again be able handle the switchover? Only time could tell.

* * *

"How's the studying going dear?"

"Oh it's going mom." I giggled to Lucille. "The classroom though seems a lot homier and not as crowded."

"Hmm…that is a different change. Oh, plus you get snacks throughout the day! Let's see the schools do that for you!"

"Wow! They would never do that! Regular school is for the birds! This is the way to go!"

"That's my girl." Lucille giggled. "Here, made some cookies for you. My special double chocolate chip ones."

"Ooh! I love it when you make these!"

"Don't forget the traditional glass of milk to go with it." she replied smiling setting the glass down on the table in front of me.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Love you too sweetie." she smiled kissing my forehead. "Now get back to work. I don't need my son yelling at me because you haven't done your work."

"Yes mom." I giggled. And for most of the morning and part of the afternoon, I worked through the online part of my classes with the paper part of it I'm sure will start being brought home from Troy later on. Didn't matter though. I was well on my way to the success I was planning on becoming in the future and the whole becoming a teacher idea was starting to sound more and more like the dream I had really wanted after all.

* * *

"Boy, I'm loving this."

"Loving what Shannon?" Kelsi asked.

"Look at everyone around us. As soon as they see us they get out of the way. What's up with that?"

"It's just a part of who we are. Been that way since elementary school when me and Gabriella moved here. Not sure why but when you get the superstars, jocks, and well, nerds mixed into the same group, people take notice. We're still not sure why we click so well together, but we do. We're a pretty tight knit family just so you know."

"Family? You guys?"

"Listen Shannon, I know of who you are and some of the tactics you use to get your friends. But I would listen close if I were you; don't mess with us. We may be some of the nicest people around here, but we will not hesitate and are not afraid of protecting each other when it comes down to it. So if you really value your friendship with us, I highly suggest you watch yourself."

"You think you scare me little person?"

"You should be scared." Jason said as he and the others surrounded the two. Kelsi smiled and stood off to the side and took her spot next to Taylor. "We mean business when it comes to each other."

"You all think you can intimidate me? You have got to be kidding me."

"We're not here to intimidate you Shannon." Taylor stated. "Just letting you know of the reality of your situation. We're all familiar with how you work and believe me, we ourselves have been watching you from the sidelines."

"You…you have?"

"You think you're the only one who has this school wired?" Chad scoffed while smiling. "Girl, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. We know who your boyfriend is and are on quite good terms with him. But how would he feel if he knew just how bad his girlfriend is?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, we would if it came down to it. And when it comes to Gabriella, we'll protect her the most. She's the leader of our pack and someone you better treasure if you truly cherish your friendship."

"You guys…can't do this! It's not supposed to be like this! I always get my way!"

"Not this time." Sharpay smirked. "Everyone in this group knows of my antics and though I'm sad to admit to my ways, they still accept who I am as a person. Plus…" she continued taking Zeke's hand in hers. "I found someone who accepted me as I am and I'm sure as hell going to try to change for the better."

"You guys…no way! This was supposed to be my year! My chance to be in charge! What happened?!"

"Easy Shannon. We let you in because Gabriella did." Kelsi replied confidently. "Now, just how much do you value your friendship with us?"

"Well…"

"Think carefully about this Shannon. This day could either lead to your downfall or into a whole new way of life with us."

"You guys really are that tough, aren't you?"

"You bet we are."

"Fine." she smiled. "As much as I treasure who I am, there's no way I'm going to let the most powerful group of students down. So you can continue to count me in. Besides, can't let the ice princess have all the fun."

"You can have all the fun you want." Sharpay giggled. "Besides, I think it's time for me to settle down a bit. Especially with the goodies that my man here makes me."

"I heard he was quite the good cook."

"Forget the cooking! You ought to taste his baking!"

"I'll do that sometime. Can we go now? I'm a tad bit shaken up from this little interrogation."

"Like I said before," Taylor replied. "We're just stating how it is."

"Yeah yeah, I got you. All of you. Now can we get to class? The lunch bell just rang and I really can't afford to be late."

"Let's go everyone." Ryan said smiling. "Today is the start of a new chapter in the life of the Wildcats. Let's make it a good one."

* * *

"Gabriella! Visitors!!"

"Who?" I asked coming out of the kitchen. "Sharpay! Zeke! Shannon! What brings you three here?"

"For one, dropping off some goodies for the soon to be expecting mother…" Sharpay said smiling. "plus setting one thing straight."

"What thing?"

"Someone here hasn't been completely honest with you."

"Who?"

"Me." Shannon said shyly looking down at the floor. "It's me."

"What's going on Shannon?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on. We can all talk in the living room."

"Shannon, what's going on here?"

"I've…well…been deceiving you a bit."

"How so?"

"I…didn't make friends with you just for the sake of friendship. There was just a tad bit more to it than that."

"Do explain."

"I wanted it for the popularity. Always seeing how everyone around you guys respected you, talked to you, and even just getting out of your way when you walked through the hallways was impressive. You all had everything under control and that's what I wanted."

"Wanted? Shannon, that isn't something we wanted. It's something we earned by being honest about who we are."

"You were?"

"Of course. I love you as a friend Shannon, I really do. But you have to understand that when it comes to great power, with it comes great responsibility. That is how our group is based. But we don't use our powers to hurt others. We use it to help those in need. Granted I may not have the best record in that, but when it comes down to it, I am always there as someone to talk to or as a shoulder to cry on. The rest of us are always out there otherwise doing the same thing. So all in all, we earned the respect we have throughout the school. Sure, we may have our small group of followers doing the dirty work behind the scenes, but we in no way endorse or support what they do. They just do it for the sake of saying that they're our 'friends' when they really aren't."

"They sound like obsessed fans."

"They pretty much are unfortunately. But in any case, we're always out there taking care of the people who need us most. Not the other way around."

"Sounds like I have a lot to learn."

"That you do…but…" I continued on taking her hands in mine. "if you're willing to join that cause, you'll be more than welcome to join our family."

"Really?"

"Really Shannon. But you have to be willing to make that change. To always be there to help others in need. To be honest with yourself and those around you. To always be a true Wildcat."

"You had me at Wildcat Gabi."

"Good. Just don't go back on this. If you do you know it'll only lead your eventual downfall later in life."

"I know. Kelsi warned me of that earlier today already."

"She's a sharp girl. She may be the quiet one, but she's always watching what's going on around her."

"Your information specialist the way it sounds."

"Yes and my very dear sister for life. So just make sure all of you take care of each other. Do that and I'll continue to be happy knowing that the school is staying in one piece."

"Deal Gabi. Thank you."

"No problem." I said hugging her. "Now all of you get out of here and get home. I'm sure you all have homework to do." and with that and a couple more hugs I watched my friends leave and with a bit more confidence built into myself, went back to what I had to do in order to keep my life in the perfect order that it was in now.

* * *

Tuesday morning. The air of confidence in the group of Wildcats was almost a hundred fold as they strutted their way into the school happy, smiling, holding hands or hugging each other and even Kelsi, the shyest one of the group, finally got the muster to shut up her chatty boyfriend by laying a passionate kiss onto his lips. That in response got the group howling and clapping as they confirmed their relationship in front of their friends for the first time. Sure, they all knew Ryan and Kelsi were dating, but had yet to show any PDA to prove it. Well that kiss from what Ryan said was one of the biggest chart toppers he had ever received. Kelsi herself was even amazed at the power she had put into it. Didn't take long for the rest of the school to notice the change either.

Shannon after the talk she had with Gabriella the night before decided that she would make the effort to change for her newly found group of friends. Knowing she was messing with a powerful force that was to be reckoned with was not what she wanted. So to earn the respect that the others had earned was what she wanted also. She would soon learn though how good earning that respect would really feel.

The whole Sharpay and Zeke controversy also took the school by storm as news of the ice princess settling down didn't settle well with some of her past boyfriends. Uncertain of how things would turn out with them together though she took an air of confidence in herself and took the very first step forward towards her first actual steady relationship. Zeke being the gentleman he always was there for that first step and the many after that when the news came out and with each one they made together, Sharpay's eyes seemed to glow brighter, her confidence soared, and her heart began to feel things though strange, left her calm and happy. And for the record, that now meant that everyone in the group was dating one or the other in a steady relationship. And how often is it that you see that?

* * *

"Bobby! Stop!" Shannon laughed. "I can't stand it when you tickle my ribs!"

"Looks like we have a new golden couple." Chad snickered.

"Aww…but I was going to pin that on Sharpay and Zeke baby!" Taylor frowned. "They're so cute together."

"Babe, I don't do cute."

"Yet I find you irresistibly cute." she giggled pinching his cheeks.

"So not funny Taylor."

"The rest of us think it is." Martha smirked snuggling up next to Jason. "Looks like things are back to normal again."

"I still owe you guys a ton for letting me in like you have." Shannon said smiling. "I knew it took a lot."

"I owe you guys big time too." Bobby stated. "I've always hated that stuck up cheerleading group she hung out with."

"You and me both." Sharpay stated. "I've always been at wits end with them."

"Me included?" Shannon then said smirking. "Me and you have always been at war with each other."

"Down ladies." Kelsi said smiling. "This is supposed to be a new chapter for us. Let's not start it off fighting amongst each other. Enough bad blood has been spilled already."

"My point exactly." said Ryan. "Time to clean up the mess and start anew stronger that what we were before. Think we can do that guys?"

"What do you think Chad?" Taylor asked. He looked at his friends and teammates who nodded knowing what it was he had to do. It was once again time for the battle cry. Standing up, he looked around the cafeteria to the others who recognized what was going on and nodded back. "Hit it baby."

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!!" and as Bobby and Shannon looked at each other yelling the most famous words in East High, Bobby could notice the cloudiness and sadness that was in her eyes begin to disappear as the bright clear eyes and true smile of the girl he fell in love with during their freshman year began to return to their rightful place.

* * *

"Gabriella! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming! Ooh, what smells good?"

"Made my home made baked macaroni and cheese with mixed vegetables on the side."

"Sound delicious."

"It should. I just wonder where Troy is? It's not like him to be running this late."

"True. Even practice doesn't run this long."

"Well I'm sure he'll call soon with some excuse."

"He always does." I giggled heading towards the dining room to set the table. "But as usual he always finds a way to make up for it."

"Even as a teenager he did that. Just where did I go wrong with him?"

"He's perfect mom. So quit picking on my husband."

"Ha ha." she scoffed playfully at me. It was then that the phone rang and I ran to it thinking it would be my lover on the other line. But when the caller id said 'Presbyterian Hospital', I got a bit confused. "Bolton residence. Gabriella speaking."

"_Is this Mrs. Bolton?"_

"Speaking."

"_This is doctor Charles Hasgrove from the emergency department. Your husband and an acqaintance of his arrived here about an hour ago from an accident…"_

"Oh my god! An accident?!" Okay, now my heart was racing and literally pounding into my ribcage. "Is he alright?"

"_He and Mr. Danforth are fine. I'll fill you in on the details when you arrive but both of them will need assistance getting home."_

"Alright. We'll be right there. Just tell Troy and Chad not to move an inch."

"_We will. You know of our location correct?"_

"Yes, I know where you're at. Just let them know we're on our way and that I love them both dearly."

"_We'll let them know."_

"Thank you. Bye." I said hanging up. "LUCILLE!!"

"What dear?" she asked coming into the living room.

"Leave the food! Troy and Chad got into an accident!"

"Oh dear! Where are they at?"

"Presbyterian Hospital."

"Alright. Let's get moving."

"I'm driving!" I yelled snagging my jacket out of the entryway closet. "And no arguments!"

"No arguments here dear. Let's go."

* * *

We arrived about fifteen minutes later with me breaking about every speed limit and local traffic law I think there was in order to get to my husband and friend. Another accident just wasn't what Troy needed for sure and for Chad, if it did anything to hamper his basketball dreams, I knew for sure he was going to flip. But to me, that would have to be the last thing on his mind. Looking at Lucille on occasion as I drove I could easily see the storm clouds brewing in her eyes as the last accident her son had been in stole the one thing away that he had been working so hard for. But he was able to attain his second dream and so far has loved every second of it. Seeing how happy he was teaching just made it that much easier for me to actually choose the same for myself. Just knowing that I was able to help a child, young adult, or teen move forward somehow in life just by teaching them what they needed to succeed was very enticing. But I quickly shoved that thought into the back of my mind as we both jumped out of my Jeep and locked it with the remote before racing into the emergency room department. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm here for Troy Bolton. I'm his wife Gabriella Bolton and this is his mother Lucille."

"Very well. Just wait in the waiting room over there and I'll page Dr. Hasgrove and let him know you're here."

"Thank you." I sighed worriedly walking away. "Jeez, I'm so worried mom."

"I know sweetheart. We'll just hang on and hope it's nothing too serious."

* * *

We waited for what felt like an eternity which only ended up being about thirty minutes. I wasn't about to complain as I'm sure the doctor was busy handling two guys of which I knew could be a handful when agitated enough. Mrs. Danforth and Taylor joined us about ten minutes after we had first arrived terrified and freaked out themselves so I felt a bit more comfortable knowing I was in the same boat as them. Luckily we were able to make small talk amongst each other until the doctor finally made his appearance. I could tell he was experienced just by looking at him. About six foot, combed over grey hair that was actually styled quite nicely, passionate and considerate eyes and an average staure for a man of his age. "Bolton and Danforth?"

"That's us." Emily Danforth, Chad's mother said standing up as the rest of us did. "I'm Mrs. Danforth."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Are you Mrs. Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes I am sir. How are they?"

"In rough shape but not enough so that they won't quit hitting on some of our nurses just so they can get out of here faster." he chuckled. "But we do get that a lot for some reason. Chad is the one who was driving his vehicle when the two were hit and he did end up taking the worst of the hit. A lot of cuts and bruises, left arm fractured, left leg broken in three different spots and his right ankle was unfortunately severly sprained."

"Is he going to be okay in the future to play basketball?" Taylor then asked worryingly. "It's always been his dream to play professionally someday."

"Right now it's hard to tell. Injuries like that sometimes heal completely, but in other instances they never really fully recover at all."

"He's not going to like that."

"What about Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, he did end up unfortunately end up irritating the past knee injury he's been recovering from. He also ended up with his fair share of cuts and bruises as well and both of them also did receive a pretty bad case of whiplash. Mr. Bolton's knee will have to be braced for a while limiting his moving around for a while. They're not ready to leave as of yet but as soon as they are we'll let you know."

"Thank you doctor." I sighed.

"Anytime ladies. Just relax here for now and I'll try to keep them under control." and with one last gentle smile he turned and left leaving us a little less worried about their health but a little more worried about their hormones.

* * *

"Gabriella?"

"Oh, hey Mrs. Danforth." I said smiling over by the soda machines.

"You doing alright?"

"Worried sick. It's been another hour now and we still haven't heard anything."

"I just hope they're able to keep Chad in line. He's always been a sucker for cute girls."

"I should know. Taylor is constanly on him about that."

"Don't I know it." she laughed lightly picking her soda out the soda machine. "Listen, Chad has informed me of your situation and not to worry, I wholeheartedly support the both of you."

"Thank you Emily. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome dearie. He's also informed me of what your mother has done to you and I've already gave her my two cents worth of advice and let's just say that she wasn't too happy with me."

"I believe it. She refuses to talk to me right now. Lucille and Jack on the other hand have been great to us and I think tonight is going to make things a little bit stronger between the all of us."

"Hey, us married ladies and mothers have to stick together girlfriend, get what I mean?"

"Totally." I laughed as we high fived each other. "You rock Emily."

"Boy, try getting my son to admit that. Just doing that is just about impossible."

"Ah, but he knows you do. He just won't admit to it. Remember, I know how the teenage mind works."

"Gotcha. Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they're getting anxious without us."

"Alright."

* * *

When we got back to Lucille and Taylor, they had informed us that there was still no news on when our boys were ready to leave yet. Jack had joined us shortly after the doctor had first left us and had yet to leave Lucille's side. I went and graciously got our drinks just to so I could calm our nerves a bit. We were all about half done with them when the doctor came back smiling. "Okay everyone, you can go visit them now. They'll be ready to go home shortly. I'm sure our nurses will be happy for that because I can tell by their faces that they're a bit agitated with them."

"Thank you doc." Jack chuckled. "That sounds like my boy."

"Dad!" I laughed smacking him. "Don't tell me you raised him to be like that!"

"Like father like son." he replied back jokingly. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I should have known that nothing I could do would change the way those two related to each other.

"Okay pops. Let's just go see them so I can get him home where he belongs."

* * *

"Hey, take it easy will you?!"

"Mr. Bolton, it would go a lot easier if you would just relax a bit." the nurse sighed tiredly. "I swear if this is how you act around your wife then I feel really sorry for her."

"The sad thing is he does." I laughed walking into his room. "Really now Troy. Let the nurse do her job so you can get out of here faster."

"Fine…" he grumbled. I knew for a fact that he had always hated hospitals with a passion and just getting him to go to his physical therapy treatments was a chore on some days. But now looking at him with his left leg all braced up, bandages everywhere and several very ugly looking bruises, I kind of figured it would be a while before he was fully on the move again. Hell, even his right arm was in a sling. "Uhh…nurse, may I ask why his arm is in a sling?"

"Oh, that. Come to find out he also injured his right elbow and wrist from the impact. So his wrist is in a brace as well."

"Oh Troy." I giggled. "Now your mother will be practically living with us."

"Great…" he grumbled frustrated. I only smiled and shook my head. That's my stubborn husband for you. "As if we don't have enough on our hands already."

"That's enough baby. We'll be fine. Just relax and let the doctors finish their job so we can get you home."

"Yes dear…"

* * *

"One, two, three, and lift!" Jack groaned. He and Lucille now had the unfortunate job of lifting my husband who was confined to a wheel chair for several days just to let his knee heal up a bit. "And in. Boy son, have you been gaining weight?"

"Ha ha dad. Very funny."

"Troy, that's enough." I chided walking in the door behind them. "Just be happy you got to come home. They decided to keep Chad for the night and believe me, he put up one hell of a fight but lost due to the reasoning of his girlfriend and mother."

"I know. I could hear his screaming from down the hall." he laughed. "How does Taylor put up with him?"

"You're guess is as good as mine babe. Let's just get you to bed so we can get that weight off your leg."

"Sounds great. It's killing me right now."

"We've got it dear." Lucille said smiling. "If you're all hungry we can just reheat dinner."

"I'll get to working on that. Be nice to your mother sweetie."

"I will."

* * *

"Dinner in bed? This is nice."

"And the thing is…" I giggled getting into bed and under the covers next to him. "I'm joining you."

"Have you even eaten yet?"

"That's what this is for." his mother said smiling walking into our room and setting my tray down in front of me. "This way you two can enjoy your time together."

"Mom, you are not moving in no matter what you do to try to convince me otherwise." he laughed.

"I won't, I promise. Besides, I think your father would miss me too much."

"Ah, that he would."

"Okay you two. Enjoy your dinner. We'll be in the kitchen cleaning up."

"Bye!" I waved smiling. "Well, what do you think now babe?"

"Think they can do this on a daily basis? At least then we'd never have to get out of bed."

"I think they'd prefer not too. Plus if we don't get out of bed, we might end up stinking a bit. I do prefer my showers."

"Ah yes, that would be a problem."

"Funny baby. Now eat."

* * *

Chad finally got out of the hospital on Thursday due to the doctors pickiness for one and two, because of his mother's persistence that he stay for that extra time just to be safe. Though he objected ot the whole deal, his mother told him to either quiet down or it was going to be a months grounding. Thankfully he chose the latter for his benefit. But the whole thing had me rattled none the less. It for some reason was the same kind of accident that Troy had gotten into when he was in college that ultimately caused his now pretty much permanent knee injury. The typical drunk driver who had absolutely no reason to be out driving running a red light and aiming for the first thing that came to his or her vision. I never heard who it was that hit them, but both Troy and Chad were both looking at another good settlement out of it. More Chad than anything though as he did have the worst case scenario when it came to hospital bills, pain and suffering, a new vehicle so on and so forth. Troy on the other hand may be able to get pain and suffering plus hospital bills but that would be about the extent of things. I was more leaning towards the hospital bills as the pain and suffering could be argued against him because his injury was a previous one. But it still didn't mean he wouldn't get anything out of it.

Lucille unfortunately couldn't be around to help much lately nor Jack due to their busy work schedules which left me to fend for us. Not that I couldn't do anything though. Far from it. But considering I kind of went against orders when it came to my lifting limits helping my love move around a few times, it was well worth it. The pain in his arm and wrist quickly subsided though and he was able to move around on crutches for a short period before they would become unbearable to use of which I was when I would have to help him out a little bit. I just hoped that my doctor wouldn't find out.

Things at school from what I had heard on occasion from the others had improved quite a bit and the group was making it's name well known around campus. They even somehow acquired a new nickname for themselves. They were now named the 'Wildcats of the Round Table', kind of like King Arthur and the knights of the round table. I found it kind of cute and the others just took it in stride.

Kelsi and Shannon after hearing what happened made it a quick habit to stop by and see us and to help with anything around the house that we couldn't do. Not that it made any real difference but they helped with the odds and ends. Together the group spent more time with Chad and the constant visits were a real boost to his confidence. Especially Taylor. From the moment she had heard what happened I had never seen a girl so dedicated to her boyfriend in my life. Me and Troy excluded from that fact of course.

My mom, well, there was still no change to the way she was acting around us. She still avoided all contact. This upset me more than it did Troy and he understood that as did the others. But for gods sake, her son in law, the father of her soon to be grandchildren, was injured in an accident and yet she still had the gall to not even show up at the hospital?! That was a whole new low for even her and forgiveness was now beyond her reach. I was better off not having that conniving witch in my life. It hurt more than anything in my life for me to have to come to that conclusion, but if what happens in our lives doesn't somehow affect hers, then why should I have to worry about her? I love my mother with all of my being and always will. But I just can't handle any more rejection like that. So I had decided to just move forward with my life. It was now our time to move forward and make our futures the best that they could be.

The following Monday after a long relaxing weekend Troy was finally able to get around the house with little to no difficulty and was finally well enough to head off to work. The bruises on his arms were still there but with him wearing a long sleeved dress shirt, they would be well hidden as would most of his bandages thank goodness. The scratches on his face were pretty minimal for the most part but it didn't mean he was totally healed yet. "Take your pain meds sweetie?"

"Yes I did sexy. I have them in my briefcase so that way I can take them when needed. Anything else?"

"Yes my love. Please, be careful, okay?"

"I will Gabi, I promise. Now I best get going. Don't need to be late."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." and with a quick kiss to seal our love, I waved him off as he somewhat hobbled still to his truck, hopped in and took off for the day. I closed and locked the door behind me and looked around at the somewhat empty house and just imagined it with the sounds of pitter pattering little feet running around while mommy and daddy chased them around happily. Just then the same warm feelings I felt at the pool party that one day washed over me and I smiled rubbing my stomach and the baby bump that was now starting to become a lot more prevalent. "Don't worry babies…" I giggled. "Me and daddy are going to make sure you have the best lives possible. I can guarantee it."

* * *

"Taylor, hurry up! I don't need your mother yelling at me for you being late!"

"Coming Mrs. Danforth!" she yelled back down the stairs. "Take care of yourself now afro-boy. I'll check in after school."

"See you then nerd." he chuckled between kisses. "Love you."

"Love you too." she giggled. "See you."

"Bye." he laughed as she left. Taylor quickly ran out of his room, downstairs and ran out the front door of his residence with her school bags flopping around behind her. "Shit! I'm going to be late at this rate!"

"McKessie!" she heard a voice yell. She glanced left to see Troy slowing down and smiling at her. "Looks like a damsel in distress could use a lift!"

"Mr. Bolton! Thank goodness!" she said smiling running up to his truck. "You wouldn't mind helping little old me would you?"

"Not at all. Hop on in."

"Thanks." she sighed getting in and closing the door. "If it weren't for you I would have been late for sure."

"Not a problem." he smiled hitting the accelerator and pulling away from the curb. "Glad I could be of some assistance."

"Happy to be back?"

"Yes. I was getting anxious. How is Chad doing?"

"Just fine with all the support he's getting. From the way it sounds he'll be making a full recovery."

"That's what I want to hear. It's going to be tough though without the team captain being there to support his team."

"Zeke will pick up the slack, trust me. He already promised it."

"I'll hold him to his word then. Mind if I make a quick stop? Need my morning coffee."

"Gabriella didn't make any for you today?"

"She forgot, but that's alright. She knows I splurge every once in a while anyway."

"Splurge away then."

* * *

"Taylor!"

"Hey Sharpay! What's up?"

"Did I or did I not just see you arrive with Mr. Bolton?"

"You did. He saw me running down the street from Chads house and offered me a ride so I wouldn't be late."

"Good thing too! Things in the auditorium are going nuts! No one can get a thing right! I had to leave just to keep my sanity!"

"You're sane? Tell me you didn't just say that."

"Hey, I am! Just in my own special way of course."

"Whatever. Let's just go before someone burns the place down."

* * *

"No no no! Just listen for once will you?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that she can't keep up with me!"

"You?! You can't keep up with her! You two have to coordinate your efforts better!"

"What's going on around here?!" Taylor yelled walking into the auditorium.

"Talk to Mr. Smug over here." Ryan sighed. "He's getting cocky again."

"TONY!" she yelled. The young man in question cringed and turned to look at Taylor nervously. He hated working with her because she had laid down the law the first day she worked with them and now by the looks of things was going to be no different. "Listen and listen good, you hear? The attitudes as of today will no longer be tolerated. I have heard nothing but whining and moaning out of you ever since Gabriella had to leave. I'm sorry if she was a bit more easy going than me, but enough is enough. Learn to work together or leave. Take your pic!"

"I guess I'm staying then. It's a little too late now to be running out on everyone. Especially with how far in we're into this thing."

"Good choice. Now, where are we running into the problem at?"

"The final two song and dance routines." Ryan replied. "Those two along with all the other dancers are having a horrible time coordinating with each other."

"Alright. Everyone line up! Let's run through it and see what you've got!"

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, welcome back."

"Oh, Mr. Matsui. Good to be back."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little worse for wear, but I'm surviving. Can't say as much for our team captain unfortunately."

"Yes, that is sad. I hear Mr. Baylor is going to be taking his spot temporarily."

"That is correct, but I'm still having a hard time getting the entire team to cooperate with each other. Just where am I going wrong?"

"I wish I knew Mr. Bolton. Even your father has had a heck of a time since you graduated from here. It's almost like when you left, you took your legacy with you."

"My legacy…" Troy sighed. "That's the one word I never wanted to hear."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the thing that I wanted to leave behind. But I guess it follows me wherever I go."

"What was it that you intended to leave behind?"

"That's easy Mr. Matsui. Even you should know that answer to that."

"And what is that answer may I ask?"

"Easy. It's the one theme we lived by before I graduated. It's now or never."

* * *

"Bolton residence. Gabriella speaking."

"_Hey little sis…"_

"Chad! How are you doing?"

"_Sore as hell." _he laughed. _"But otherwise surviving bored out of my mind at home."_

"Wish I could visit Chad, but I have to get my classwork done first."

"_Oh yeah. I forgot about that whole home schooling thing. Mom is already threating to get me a tutor to keep me caught up."_

"I would if I were you. It will keep you caught up in school and you won't have to worry about having to repeat another year."

"_Whoa, now that you put it that way…"_

"I get it Chad. You keeping yourself occupied?"

"_Oh yes. Watching TV in my room twenty four seven is a real blast."_

"Let me guess…all the channels dealing with sports?"

"_How'd you guess?"_

"That's it. I'm telling your mother to limit you to the learning channels."

"_You wouldn't!"_

"Oh but I could and would if I were mean enough." I giggled. "But I won't since I love you so much."

"_Back at ya Gabs. How is the home schooling thing going?"_

"So far so good. Can't complain too much. Troy helps at night and taking care of everything else online is really convenient."

"_I myself think I would hate it. The interaction with friends isn't there."_

"That is a downside, but you guys are here enough anyway that it doesn't really matter."

"_Is that an insult I'm hearing out of you Montez?"_

"That's Bolton to you mister, and yes, it is."

"_You're breaking my heart Gabs."_

"Live with it." I laughed. "But I've got to go Chad. Can't do my school work chatting with some jock who is flirting with his teacher's wife."

"_Ooh…I think I just got burned. But alright. Catch you later Gabs."_

"Bye Chad." I giggled hanging up the phone. As soon as I had hung up immediately my cell went off and it was the one person that I refused to talk to. Instead I put it on ignore and set it back down. I had better things to do with my life other than to deal with my backstabbing mother.

* * *

"Come on…pick up…great…" Maria sighed closing her phone shut.

"Maria?"

"Oh, hey Kent. Need something?"

"Err…yeah. Just need you to go over the details of the Watkins case with the team."

"Watkins again? When are we going to give up defending that guy? He's lost every case he's tried filing through us."

"Well he seems to think we're the miracle workers he's been looking for. How does that figure?"

"Not sure considering he's the one getting caught with the DUI's all the time. Alright, tell everyone I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"We'll be meeting in conference room one twenty three."

"Thanks Kent." Maria said smiling. "See you in a bit."

"Umm…do you need to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just some personal issues I have to take care of."

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye Kent."

* * *

The rest of the week went by as it normally did for us and soon another Friday came around marking our official twelve weeks pregnancy mark. I had already had plans made out for a relaxing night of just me and Troy, a warm fireplace and a romantic dinner on the living room floor to celebrate our little milestone. But this morning though while under the covers of our bed my husband had other plans after a round of romantic love making the night before. While still cuddled close spooned together, he had taken the liberty of slipping himself into me while he thought I was still asleep. What he didn't know was that I was more than aware of his presence and just enjoyed the moment until after a little bit I felt his heat fill me once again causing me to moan slightly. Who said I couldn't be a quiet lover? "Oh, so you were awake Mrs. Bolton."

"Yes I was Mr. Bolton." I said quietly turning my head to kiss him softly. "And that was the best wake up present I have ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You ready for our twelve week checkup?"

"I'm ecstatic baby. We can hopefully find out what we're having after tonight."

"Giving us just enough time to make sure that we get just what we need for our babies."

"I can't wait until they come home with us. It'll be a day I'll remember for the rest of my life."

"Same here love. But alas…" he sighed slipping out of me. "I have to get up and ready for work. Wait for me until I get home?"

"Always." I smiled keeping my eyes on him as he slipped on his boxers. After he had quietly slipped out of our room and into the shower, I closed my eyes and slipped back into another peaceful slumber.

* * *

I finally awoke about eight or so with a major case of morning sickness that if I had timed it right, probably lasted about fifteen minutes until I felt my stomach burning and my muscles aching. I got cleaned up with a hot shower afterwards and after brushing my teeth, felt a lot better and a whole lot more refreshed than what I had. I slipped into my white dress that had a black belt that went around it as it's little styling cue and my pair of white ballet flats for comfort as trying to wear the sandals that actually went with the dress didn't really fare well with sore and swollen feet. Especially with their high heels. The main reason I went with the way I dressed was that I still had the ability to look cute and still fashionable at the same time. It wasn't going to be too long though when I would have to start breaking out some of the maternity clothes I had been buying on and off on the side.

The call that mom had made trying to contact me I never did return. In my heart I just couldn't find the heart to. I never told Troy about it either. I did the only thing I could do and that was to delete it off of my call history list. The way I feel about my mom still hadn't changed and it was now getting easier and easier to live without her. I'm sure my husband hated it when I would have to tell him that on occasion, but it was the honest truth and there was no way I was going to go back on it. She destroyed the very heart she had raised and I wasn't going to make it easy for her to come back into.

Lucille came over for a bit on her very rare but much needed lunch break just to check up on me and to make sure her son was doing alright. We made small talk for few minutes while we chowed down some small sandwiches and salads before she had to take off again. I was really beginning to enjoy her company when she was around and had more fun with her than I would have with my own mother. Several times we had even gone out shopping together. She refused to let anyone see me trudging around in sweatsuits as I got bigger so we had picked out a bunch of cute maternity dresses and nightgowns to keep me comfortable. Troy would just shake his head at us whenever we would come back with bags full of goodies but what could I say? We were just being women.

Our appointment was at six and Troy had arrived home enough for him to quickly change, grab a small bite to eat so he wasn't starving the entire time and get us out the door and on the road by at least twenty after. "Cutting close are we baby?"

"Very funny. Couldn't help it. Practice took longer than usual tonight."

"Not going good, is it?"

"Nah, it isn't. I think I'm just going to drop the coaching position and just stick to the physical education."

"Seriously?! I know you Troy! You never give up so easily like that."

"Well times have changed babe. Besides, I have four other things that are more important to me than basketball."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Hey you too! Wow Mrs. Bolton, you are absolutely glowing today!"

"Thanks Sonia." I giggled. "We're just excited to see how things are progressing along. We're hoping we'll be able to tell what we're having this time around also."

"Well just to be curious, what would you like?"

"Well, I'm thinking we're going to have all girls."

"I see. What about you Mr. Bolton?"

"Doesn't matter to me." he replied smiling. "As long as they're all healthy that's all I'm worried about."

"Well we'll determine that if we're able to tell then. This time we're going to go for the three dimensional ultrasound. So it should be rather exciting."

"Sounds like fun. Shall we get to it babe?"

"Let's go! I want to see what we're having." I replied excitedly.

"Follow me then." Sonia laughed. "We'll be in a different room this time."

* * *

"Okay, who's ready for this?" Sonia said smiling about ten minutes later. "It seems like I may have the official count."

"What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

"Well before I go too far, I do want to say that even after your little incident, that your babies look happy and healthy as does their mother."

"Yay!" I screamed. "Okay, now enough with the hesitating. What are we having?!"

"Down Mrs. Bolton." She then laughed. "Your assumptions were correct. If we're looking at things correctly, it is indeed three little girls."

"EEEEEEK!"

"Gabriella, those are my eardrums thank you very much." Troy laughed. "Okay, so you got your wish. Three girls. Now that we know that we can get the decorating and preparations going at the house."

"Congratulations you two. I'll let you get all straightened up and we'll go from there. From here on out you should become a lot more energetic and the morning sickness should be just about over."

"Thank god. I'm tired of spending half of my mornings in the bathroom."

"Well don't get so used to that Mrs. Bolton. With their organs now developing a little more rapidly, bathroom breaks are going to be a lot more common."

"I'd rather have that than the throwing up."

"Most of my patients do. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I replied as she left. "I knew it! Three little angels!"

"You got your wish babe." Troy said pulling me close to him. "Now to start the planning as I'm sure Kelsi and my mom are going to go nuts over this."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled baby. I just don't show it like you do."

"Ha ha. Just as soon as we're done here, I have a special night planned for us so don't get too cocky Bolton." he just smiled at me, kissed my forehead and said "I won't babe."

* * *

On the way home I was so excited it was ridiculous. Usually I never usually ran on pure instinct but something that told me we were going to have three little girls running around the house made things a whole lot better for me. I was of course a tad upset that Troy didn't get his little boy, but we knew we could always try for that later on in life. The three girls were going to be more than enough to handle to start so we were more than happy with what life gave us. The first person we called was Lucille and boy did she scream when she heard about the girls. She had always wanted one after Troy but they never had any luck unfortunately. So she already forewarned us that she was going to be spoiling them rotten. Kelsi said the same thing when I called and told her as well. So my gut instincts told me I had nothing to worry about in that department just as long as they didn't over do it.

After we had arrived back at the house I immediately shooed Troy downstairs to the family room so he couldn't see what I had in mind for us. He pouted at me for doing that and even though that look always had an adverse affect on me I shook it off and stood my ground. But not before he gave me a passionate kiss that knocked my shoes off. I still stood strong and got him down there before he had a chance at doing anything else.

My main theme for the night was an easy to do chicken bake. It included sour cream and cream of mushroom soup mixed together of which was then poured over four skinless chicken breasts. The topping over that was stuffing which was first made then layed over evenly on top of the soup and chicken before being placed in the oven for about thirty five minutes. On the side I made a nice batch of home made mixed steamed vegetables and salads with sparkling cider for the both of us. For desert I had a pile of strawberries with a small bowl of semi sweet heated chocolate. Out in the living room I had already lit the fireplace and got that nice and toasty before laying down a vase with a small variety of flowers in it along with all the silverware and wine glasses. "Perfect." I said smiling to myself.

"Honey, I'm hungry!"

"Just stay down there!" I laughed. "It's almost done anyway!"

"Better be! It's not nice to keep your husband starving you know!"

"You'll be happy once you see it! So stay put!"

"I hope so!" he sarcastically replied back. I just rolled my eyes and went to our room to change really quick. I wanted to look nice for this dinner since I had put so much of my heart into it for us. This was going to be a celebration of us together as a family which was the same exact dream I had always had from the first time I had ever met him.

* * *

"It's ready baby!" I yelled downstairs after I had everything set. "Meet me in the living room!"

"Living room?" he asked curiously. I said nothing as I took off towards the living room and took my spot on the living room floor on the blanket I had set out. The food was all served out and ready to go. I also lit the candles I had put on each side of the flowers to set the romantic mood. I just hoped he liked it. When he came in through the dining room entryway, I smiled at him as he did me. It wasn't one of shock or confusion, but one of contentment and happiness seeing at how gently he was actually smiling at me. With the only lights being the candles and fireplace, the mood was absolutely perfect. "Everything looks amazing babe. Especially you."

"Thank you." I blushed. "I had this planned for us for a while now."

"Oh really?" he replied sitting down. "What's the occasion?"

"Us mostly. Me, you, and the family we created with each other."

"A reason to celebrate indeed. Don't forget the perfect marriage we have."

"We have our little bumps in the road so I wouldn't call it perfect." I giggled sipping my drink.

"It's perfect sweetheart. I couldn't have wanted a more perfect woman to have a family with other than you."

"Same here too sweetie. To our future."

"To our future." he toasted.

* * *

"So I already have the paint scheme figured out for the nursery."

"Oh?" I replied munching on a strawberry. "What would that be?"

"Pink walls with a white chair railing. But the only thing I can't figure out is if we should use dark colored furniture or go with white to match the chair railing."

"Well how about we keep with the rustic theme sweetheart? That way we can use softer more neutral colors and the darker furniture like what we have now."

"You actually think that'll work?"

"Sure, why not? As long as I get a glider rocker in there so I can sit and rock our girls to sleep I'll be content."

"With a little floor lamp softly illuminating the room so you can read them their night time stories…"

"Or tell them how mommy and daddy met and got married…"

"Or just how much we love them…"

"Yeah, it's going to be a wonderful dream."

"It's not a dream babe. This is our reality. We're going to be the most wonderful parents in the world. We'll make sure of it."

* * *

After dinner and our dessert, Troy took over the duties under much of my protest of cleaning up and making sure the dishes were done for the night and the leftovers put away. That in the mean time gave me the chance to pull out the one last thing that I had planned for the evening. I pulled the envelope out from behind the couch pillows and placed it on the coffee table so it was in his plain view. "There, that's done."

"Well come relax with me then." I said patting the sofa cushions. He just laughed gently before coming to the sofa and sitting down where I then laid down stretched out on my side with my head resting on his right leg facing the fireplace so I could enjoy the serene feeling of our home. "There, much better."

"Comfortable?"

"Totally." I sighed pulling a blanket over me. "These are the moments I cherish being married to you."

"Well you can have as many as you'd like Gabs. Hey, what's that letter on the table?"

"Oh, that's for you."

"Is it now? I wonder who it could be from…?"

"Not sure." I replied smiling discreetly. "You'll just have to read and find out."

"I think I'll do that." he chuckled grabbing it while trying not to drop me. Once comfortable again he opened the letter and began reading as I closed my eyes and relaxed into his warmth.

_Dear Troy,_

_This little letter I have written to you is the last thing I had planned for this evening. It is a letter full of happiness and faithfulness to the one that I care about the most and is written out of the pure love I carry for you and only you alone._

_I still find it hard to believe sometimes that it was pretty much two years ago that we met and instantly became the best of friends as you moved into what is now our home together. It was at that time when we first talked that we found out how much we had in common, how you came to live so close to me even though you had for so long without me realizing it and how you allowed me to help you along when you told me of that knee injury that you had so unfortunately received. It was when you gave me that gentle smile and nod letting me know that you would let me into your life as your friend that I knew we had something special going on that only we would ever have._

_It was when you had to leave and go back to college that first time afterwards that I felt a little lonely around home knowing you weren't around to chat or hang out with. I know we kept in constant contact over the phone and computer with emails and instant messages, but something in my heart wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be alright, that you would fully recover and play basketball like you had always wanted to. The same feeling wanted me to be with you always, to never leave your side, to never let you feel lonely in life. I wasn't sure what that feeling was and was scared to admit to myself that it was love. So I brushed it off as much as I could so I didn't let myself get hurt. Instead I let life keep me distracted just so I didn't feel those feelings. But no matter what I did, every thought turned back to you. Your gentle smile, your deep blue eyes, your tousled hair, your handsome looks and absolute charm. Before I had to chance to even think about it, at fifteen years old I had fallen in love with the one person for who for some reason had stolen my heart._

_It was that one year later at sixteen when I first found out about you being home. Looking out around the neighborhood I would always look for some sort of sign that you actually were as I didn't want to intrude on your summer break from college as I was pretty certain that you had plans for fun with your friends or maybe even a trip somewhere to take in someplace you haven't seen before. So instead of doing the right thing and going to see you, I let things be with my heart aching to see you._

_But that one day when I finally confessed my feelings for you, you almost broke my heart into a million pieces. Our age differences were the only thing keeping us apart and for me, I saw no reason for that. I had never been in a real relationship before and was willing to risk everything I had for what I felt for you. _

_I'm sure you were as confused as I was as to what you were feeling for those two weeks afterwards. But each day apart from you my heart broke into more pieces than I had cared for it to. So that's why after waiting during that time that I ran out of my house with my mom yelling after me into the rain and straight to your front door. The look of pure shock on your face when you opened the door after I rang the doorbell and banged on the door was weird, but I didn't care. I was determined to get my point across to you that I loved you no matter what the circumstances were. So when I felt you return the kiss I had initiated, I think we both realized the choice we had made after all was the right one the whole time._

_It was that secret we had kept from our families when we first started dating that made our relationship all the more fun and exciting. It was the flirty emails and calls. It was the letters from you when you went back to college. It was me knowing how special I was each time you mentioned you loved me like I loved you. It was us trying to explain ourselves after our families had found out about us. It was you holding my hands once everyone approved after the long talk we had amongst each other. It was the look you gave me when you proposed and I said yes. It was the same look you gave me when we got married in California that I knew we were meant to be together forever._

_But the most special thing to me is the look you gave me when I told you we were going to be parents. I didn't know how you were going to react but you were as supportive I had dreamed you would be. And that same man I still love to this day has supported me through the difficulties with my friends, my mom, and whatever else life has thrown at us. And now it is with this letter that I still promise to this day that I will always be the one who loves you the most, who will always remain at your side, and will try to be the best mother that I can to our children._

_So I now end this letter knowing that with all my heart baby how much you really mean to me. And with that I also want you to know how much I actually love you and how special you really are. It's how each morning I wake up in blissful ignorance of the world around me as you have your strong arms wrapped around me keeping me safe, warm, and protected. It's how I feel when we make love to each other that you let me feel just how special I am. It's in our kisses everyday that I still feel that same strong spark that was there when we kissed for the first time. So no matter what happens baby, I will irrevocably love you Troy Bolton. You are the main reason I live to this day and always look forward to you taking me in your arms when you return from work. I just hope that after reading this letter that you feel as strongly about me as well. I love you baby._

_Love,_

_Gabi_

"I never knew you could be such a softy." Troy chuckled lightly stroking the hair of his sleeping wife and setting the letter down. "And I love you too sweetheart. More than you'll ever know…"

* * *

**A/N:** _And another chapter for the record books! (Crowd goes wild) Thank you! Thank you! lol J/K. I want to thank those who have reviewed and those who continue to add me to their favorites lists. But I would like to see more reviews if you could please so I know what the rest of you think of this story. You know that little button that says review this chapter/Story? You know you want to push it. Come on, don't be afraid. It's calling you..._


	8. I hate you!

Chapter Seven- I hate you

I wasn't sure when it was or how I had fallen asleep as Troy read that letter to himself, but when I woke up I was comfortably stretched out on the sofa still wrapped up in the blanket with a pillow under my head instead of him. Looking around I noticed my dear husband stretched out in his recliner with the foot stool up reading the paper. "Hey babe."

"Hi sweetie." I managed to say through a yawn. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long. A couple of hours max."

"What time is it?"

"Close to ten which means news time before I go to bed."

"I'm going to go get ready for bed and perhaps get into bed anyway. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all sweetheart. I'll be along in a bit."

"Alright." and with one more quick kiss, I tiredly trudged my way to our room, changed into my pajamas, got into bed and fell back asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

The next week or so went by fairly uneventful which was a god send to both me and Troy. Unfortunately due to the team's lack of cooperation and so far still winless streak he did end up quitting after the last game he helped coach on Friday night. Jack and Mr. Matsui tried their best to convince him otherwise, but alas it did no good as he walked off on a good note and remained the physical education teacher and director he had primarily been hired to do in the first place. Now that meant that he would be home earlier so he could spend more time with his wife and our little arrivals.

Mom and dad as I refer them to so affectionately now made it to our place to celebrate what we were expecting to have. We knew they were going to come over eventually and we had no way to get out of it. Not that we would have anyway as we were all ecstatic with the results. Kelsi had yet to inform the others and for that I was still grateful. The last thing I wanted at the moment was a group of rampaging teens bursting into our house trying to knock down the doors and walls to get to me. I preferred to keep our house in one piece if you know what I mean. "Gabriella! Troy!"

"In the kitchen mom and dad!" Troy yelled in reply.

"Hey sweetie." Lucille said smiling kissing his cheek. "Where is that wonderful wife of yours?"

"Bathroom. The morning sickness bouts aren't quite over yet and have hit her particularly hard today."

"Oh dear. Mind if I go check on her?"

"Go for it. I have on and off and she keeps telling me she's fine."

"Sounds like me when I was pregnant with you."

"Ha ha mom. Very funny."

"Just telling you the truth honey."

"Love you too mom." he laughed as she left and Jack walked in. "Hey dad."

"Where is she off to?"

"Checking on Gabs. Heavy case of morning sickness."

"Ooh…I'll just stay out of that."

"Good idea. I've been in that war zone several times this morning so it's not pretty."

"You're a good trooper soldier. If there was a reward out there to give you you'd have it by now."

"That is most gracious sir. I would have accepted that award with full honors."

"Good man. Good man."

"Looks who's finally feeling better." Lucille said walking into the kitchen with a weak looking Gabriella. Troy immediately walked over to her side and took his wife into his arms. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Better but weak. I'm hoping that's the worst it'll ever get."

"Should be. I'm hoping for a happy and energetic pregnant wife pretty soon."

"I'm always happy with you around." I sighed leaning into his embrace. "Right now I just want to go sit down."

"Alright. Mom, can you hang out with her in the living room while I get lunch going for everyone?"

"Sure honey. Come on sweetheart. Me and you can have some mother and daughter time while they do the work for us."

"Okay." I giggled. "Bye boys."

"Bye." Jack chuckled as we left the kitchen. "She looked pretty weak there son."

"Second time I've seen her like that. But it always blows over thankfully and she's usually back to her normal self after a while."

"That's good. How are the babies doing?"

"Excellent so far. The classes we're taking are going great so that helps a bit in the confidence department."

"You two really are preparing for everything, aren't you?"

"We're not taking any chances dad. This is lifetime commitment and we're going to treat it as so."

"Any word from Maria yet?"

"No and I rather you not mention anything to us about that woman. Each day I see how heartbroken Gabriella is over her own mothers actions. But then I see her with mom and it's almost like night and day. It's like she has taken Gabriella in as her own and filled in that void that Maria has caused."

"She does love her like her own, that's for certain. That wife of yours is the daughter she never got to have so she does appreciate that special connection they have together."

"Well I appreciate all the support you two have given us since the day Gabi had been in the hospital. I wouldn't know what to do without you guys."

"You would know Troy, trust me. If there was anything I raised you to be it was a good decision maker. So you should always know what choices to make by following your instincts. Don't believe in everything that your head tells you. Believe in your heart more than anything else."

"I always do dad. Thanks."

"No problem son. Now, let's get that lunch made before that hormone driven wife of yours comes hunting us down."

* * *

"I HEARD THAT!" I laughed from the living room. The sudden clatter of activity of pots, pans, and other utensils in the kitchen made me aware that Jack and Troy had heard me also causing both me and mom to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh man that's funny!"

"And completely predictable too." Lucille laughed. "They always have been."

"I know that fact all too well mom."

"So do I. I married one and gave birth to the other. Think of how I feel."

"I do feel for you, really. I'll try to make sure our daughters don't end up like them."

"Bless you child." Lucille giggled sitting back into the sofa. "Oh, what's this?"

"That…" I replied blushing. "is the little love letter I wrote for Troy. I gave it to him a week ago and now he insists on keeping it out so he can read it every night."

"How sweet! But if he wants to do that, why doesn't he just frame it? That way he can do that and keep it safe at the same time."

"Isn't that a litle overly sentimental?"

"Not at all! I have a few of the love letters that Jack has written me framed. They're just put away somewhere to avoid embarrassing him."

"And the one I wrote Troy wouldn't embarrass me?"

"Well can I read it and tell you myself."

"Okay, but don't laugh at me…."

* * *

She didn't laugh. Instead mom had turned into the biggest pile of sentimental mush I had ever seen. I could have sworn she was on the verge of tears after reading it and had declared that it shall be framed and hung up somewhere in the house like it or not. The only way I could she get me to agree was when I suggested we hang it in our room for our eyes only. Besides, it's our special place, so why not have it there anyway? I would have said out by the pool, but I don't think we need the parental units to know that that's the place where the girls were conceived.

The men settled us chatting women down to a lunch of grilled ham sandwiches with all the fixings and French fries. Sure I was trying to take the health conscious route when it came to the babies, but who said you can't splurge out every once in a while on greasy foods? I knew I didn't care as I ate the most out of everyone which didn't surprise anyone. Troy came in a very close second then it was Jack then Lucille who as courteous as she is took her time and enjoyed herself. Jack and Troy…well…all I got to say is that they're just men. Enough said.

During our little get together we finally told Jack and Lucille about the plans we had made for a nursery. Jack loved them and thought it would match perfectly with what we already had and she had her doubts as mom believed the girls should really have a room that matched their personalities as girls. But they were only going to be babies to start so I didn't really believe that they'd care about what their room would look like. And besides, it was going to be warm and comfortable while at the same time gentle and soft with the ideas we had in mind. And what little girl wouldn't want that? "What kind of wood are you planning on using?"

"I'm not sure dad." Troy sighed. "I love the look of knotty pine as it is what is primarily used throughout the house, but the rustic look of cedar would be great also."

"Well both are nice, but a nice dark cherry color would work as well."

"Yeah but that wouldn't go with what we have."

"It would be pretty though. Perfect for little girls." I said smiling. "Plus with that we can still use the soft nuetral colors we were thinking of."

"Hmm…that might work after all. With the tans and greens in there now with that extra bedroom set, Cherry would be a nice change of pace."

"But we're so going pink on their blankets and pillows." I giggled. "None of that manly stuff."

"As you wish my dear." Troy laughed. As he did I noticed that slight twinkle he had in his eyes getting a little bit brighter as the dream of us being a family came ever so closer with the conversation we were having. "But if we ever have a boy guarantee that it'll be a basketball themed room."

"Deal! See, everyone is happy in the end!"

"Should we do some more shopping then?" Mom then asked us. "We can easily get some dressers that are prefabricated so all we'd have to do is put them together at the fraction of the cost it would be to just buy a whole one put together."

"Not a bad idea mom." Troy replied. "The same goes for the cribs and glider too."

"Glider? Troy, we aren't jumping off cliffs here just so you can go enjoy some aerial views."

"Not that mom! Jeez, you can be really dense sometimes. A glider rocker with a footstool so that we can rock the girls to sleep, spend time with them, or just read them a story or two."

"Aww…that's would be so cute! But call me dense again and it'll be a rolling pin upside your head."

"Yes mom…" he said nervously scratching his head. "Oh, lighting! You wanted a floor lamp for next to the glider, right babe?"

"Yeah. Nothing fancy though. Maybe something in a soft bronze or brass just to set things off. But we'll use a lower wattage bulb so it isn't too bright in there."

"A forty watt should suffice nicely. Anything less and we'd be walking blind in the middle of the night when it comes to their feeding and changing times."

"True." I giggled. "We don't need the girls thinking that their parents are absolutely clutsy."

"When should we do this?"

"Soon, but not too soon. I don't want to rush things as you are high risk right now."

"Perfectly understandable sweetie. That's why I'm doing everything in my power to protect those little lives."

"And you're doing a great job of doing it. I'll just have to avoid any further accidents."

"Or run ins with my own mother…" I sneered somewhat. Jack and Lucille looked at each other cautiously after hearing me say that and nodded at each other making me wonder what was going on in their heads. But by the looks of things and the confused look on Troy I was pretty sure they weren't going to say a word in fear of a huge verbal argument between all of us. Instead Jack shook his head no at her for some reason and she nodded in response which in turn hopefully got rid of the tension that had suddenly built up around us. "You two alright?"

"Oh, fine sweetie. It's just something between us two."

"Mom, what's going on?" Troy asked sternly. "And don't say 'nothing' when I know for a fact it's something."

"Well…it's about the accident you were in."

"What about it?"

"We got a letter the other day and well…Maria's firm is representing the driver who hit you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Are they nuts?!"

"That's what we thought too so that's why we called the attorney's office that's representing us and everyone in the law community is apparently familiar with the guy who hit Troy and Chad. And the said person has used your mom as an attorney before with no success."

"Give me a name. I may recognize it."

"Okay…the defendants name is Anthony Watkins."

"That guy again?! Just about every insurance agency in town has refused to cover him because he's such a liability. What makes my mom's firm think they'll be able to help his this time?"

"They won't with all the evidence against him. But he was somehow fully covered this time insurance wise so his insurer is going to be taking a big hit after this."

"And most likely dropping him right afterwards."

"That is the likely situation. But in any case, we'll help with the entire process."

"Fine." I muttered. "Just keep me away from my mother." and with that I tossed my napkin onto my plate and stormed off towards our room and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

"That was intense." Jack sighed. "She really isn't getting along with Maria, is she?"

"No. And with her knowing what she does now doesn't help matters any. Even I don't want to work with that devil woman."

"Well sadly you may have to as she is the one who was put onto this case. So a face to face meeting may be unavoidable."

"It's Chad mom they'll have to worry about the most. Plus with the rage they have against her also, it's not going to be a pretty picture."

"Maybe not, but we have to deal with it none the less. I just hope you're able to get prepared for it."

"I should be able to since it's my case. But as for Gabi, well, that's a different story."

* * *

I didn't come out of our room until around dinner time as my hunger did eventually get the best of me. Troy's parents were still here from what I could tell by the sounds coming out of the living room. I just quietly made a light snack that would tide me over for the time being and went back to our room without them noticing. For some reason any mentioning of my mom these days set off a trigger that just infuriated me to no end. Troy was an angel and totally avoided her at all times but today was unfortunately unavoidable. But what could I do? Maybe nothing, or perhaps something. I wasn't sure which but the mood swings had hit an all time high for me causing me to not be in the mood of dealing with anyone. "Gabriella?"

"Oh, hey."

"You alright hon? We haven't seen you since lunchtime."

"Sorry about that mom."

"It's alright sweetie. We're not mad, just worried." she said smiling and sitting down next to me. "I told the boys I'd come down and check on you as they feared you might bite their heads off."

"No, I wouldn't have." I giggled. "It's just that whole thing dealing with my…mother…" I sighed. "set off a bad trigger in me. So I just came down here instead of blowing up on everyone."

"I understand honey. Some things are unavoidable in life and that includes indifferences and disputes."

"You don't get the whole picture mom. Do you have any idea what mom called our babies?"

"Yes, I heard dear. Troy has informed me of everything. Those babies aren't mistakes and there is no chance in hell that even I'll let you give them up. They have a perfectly wonderful home here with you and my son. There is no doubt in my heart that you two will make the worlds best parents."

"At least somebody around here agrees to that. I mean, I know my mom raised me to be a little bit more responsible than this, but I guess time wouldn't let us wait."

"Sweetheart, it's not the time or the decisions you made. Sure, there were steps you could have taken to avoid what you're going through, but in my eyes life did have other plans for you two. That's why me and Jack have been so supportive of you two. We rather see you happy than sad or upset. Believe it or not, we're more understanding than you think."

"Why can't my mom be like that then?"

"I wish I knew sweetheart. But at this moment she's got quite the army building against her and it probably won't get any smaller unless she changes her ways."

"I know Mrs. Danforth already laid into her."

"Oh yes, Emily. Yeah, she told me about that night. Wasn't pretty from what I hear."

"That's what she told me."

"Well let's just say that she hasn't spoken to her since then. Heck, she hasn't even bothered contacting me after I chased her out of this house that one night."

"Yeah, the same night I ended up in the hospital she didn't even come see or visit me either." I sniffled trying to hold back my tears. "Just where did I go wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong honey. Life only threw you a curveball that you are handling with absolute grace and dignity." she replied taking me into her arms tightly. "And as far as I'm concerned, you've hit a grand slam Gabriella. You're happy, Troy is happier than I've ever seen him, and those three babies you're carrying are going to be the most beautiful little girls this world has ever seen. Just make sure you try to give me at least one with his blue eyes."

"I'll try." I giggled through my tears. "But no guarantees."

"None taken. I'll love them all anyways."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. You okay enough to join us now? I'm sure a certain husband of yours would like to see you before this night is over."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on then sweetie."

* * *

"Bolton take's it downtown for the three!" Troy said shooting over his dad's shoulder as he tried to block the shot. "And makes it!! The Lakers win and the crowd goes wild!"

"Good shot son. Nice to see you've still got something in you."

"Thanks dad. But it's not enough for me to do anything with it."

"Hey, quit putting yourself down son. What did I tell you about that?"

"Yeah, I know already." Troy grunted before sitting down on the grass next to the basketball court. "It still pisses me off sometimes that I couldn't follow your dream."

"Hey, my dreams are mine. Sure it would have been nice to see you make it to the pros, but you're living out your second dream now. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am, trust me. I still wish that accident hadn't had happened though."

"You should be. If it hadn't of happened, you probably wouldn't have a very happy and expectant wife carrying your three little girls."

"Yeah, she's definitely one thing I would have missed out on. I guess the world had us destined to be together for some reason."

"Would you do anything else to change that?"

"Not a thing dad. But it still doesn't stop me from thinking about whether or not if she's really proud of me for trying as hard as I am to keep things going like we are…."

* * *

Hearing Troy say that as me and Lucille walked outside to find him and dad felt like a punch in the gut to me. Where he was coming from with what he had just said I wasn't sure. He knew I loved him more than anything in this world and I knew he did with me. "Lucille, what's he talking about?"

"It's a confidence problem dear. He's been this way ever since that accident took out the one thing he had been working so hard to achieve at. We know he's happy and content with where he's at in life, but there are just some days where he'll always need that extra boost to let him know he's succeeded in so many more ways than one."

"So it's not me?"

"Not at all dear. That's his mentality talking. You have to remember, he's not the same Troy me and Jack remember as a teenager when he was still growing up. He may never be. But it's your job now to let him know just how proud you are of him for how he has turned out. You are his life as he is yours sweetie. Always remember that."

"I will."

* * *

"Of course she is son. I told you that before!"

"But how can I tell that?"

"By me telling you that I am." I said softly as me and his mom walked up to the two. "Troy, you have to quit being so hard on yourself baby. You have no idea of how proud I really am of you."

"Gabi…"

"Sweetie, you are so much more now than what you were." I continued on as I kneeled down behind him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. "You have proven that multipule times already."

"How?"

"Easy. By being the wonderful husband and lover that you are to me, by being the best son that your parents can ask for, for being the greatest teacher in the world of which I wholeheartedly mean, and now…" I continued on resting my head on his shoulder. "by being the best future father in the world that no one else can have but me and our three little girls."

"You really think so eh?"

"I don't think sweetie. I know."

"If you say so." he chuckled turning his head to kiss my cheek. "Thanks babe. I needed that."

"Well let's just say it took a little info from your mother to let me know what to do in situations like this."

"Oh did it now? I guess I owe you a thanks as well mom."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Lucille replied smiling. "It takes a lot of communication to make a marriage work. Sometimes it also takes a little help from the sidelines to make it all the more better when there's something that needs taking care of that you can't do yourself."

"Hmm…sounds like this whole marriage thing is a lot more work than I thought." Troy then laughed.

"Don't even think of walking out of it Bolton." I giggled smiling. "You know I won't let you."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd have half of Albuequerque coming after me if I did."

"You don't know the half of it baby."

"Ooh…is that a threat Montez?"

"That's Mrs. Bolton to you mister. And no, that's a promise. So don't you forget it."

"I won't. Well, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Oh sure, turn a romantic happy family moment into man land with your hunger. Nice one Troy."

"I can't help it." he whined. "My appetite never left me."

"Come on hungry man. We'll all go out to dinner."

"I'm in." Jack said smiling as he got up. "Who's paying?"

"I've got it dad. Just as long as I can drive. I haven't done that in a while."

"Sure Gabriella. Let's hit the road."

"You in baby?" I asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you Gabs." he replied kissing me. "More than anything."

"I feel the same way."

* * *

"Troy, door!"

"Got it babe!" he yelled back to me. It was next wendseday after the weekend and Troy was somehow blessed with only a half day at work so his coming home was a nice little perk for the both of us. We were now close to our fourteen week mark and the morning sickness bouts had finally subsided and the energetic and happy side of me finally came out like Sonia had predicted. I still studied harder than ever and always managed to complete my school work well ahead of time giving me plenty of time to get other things done around the house that we needed to do. I think Troy was more than thrilled to see me happy and energetic. But to me I think it was because he believed he didn't have to clean the bathroom as much. We'll just see how that goes. "Maria?!"

"Shit…" I muttered slamming the spoon down onto the counter I was using to make lunch. "What in the hell is she doing here…?"

"Troy." my mom said monotonously.

"That's Mr. Bolton to you unless you have actual business with us."

"Enough with that nonsense. We're more than mature enough to be at least a little casual with each other."

"I'm mature enough but I seriously doubt you are Ms. Montez. Gabriella, you can go ahead and hang out downstairs if you'd like."

"I appreciate it sweetie." I yelled back turning off the burner and putting the lid on over the pan. "Call me when you're done."

"I will."

"Gabriella! Wait!" My mother yelled seeing me pass by the hallway. "Let's try to talk!"

"That's Mrs. Bolton to you mother. And no, we don't have to talk. You lost the respect to do that twice already."

"Twice?"

"Yes. The day you called our babies a mistake and the time I ended up in the hospital after collapsing. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want you in my sights." and with one more evil glare I left mother with her eyes wide open in shock with her mouth completely agape.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over, what are you here for Ms. Montez?" Troy sighed. "I do have better things to do with my time other than dealing with you."

"Oh, that…" she coughed in response to clear her throat. "As I'm sure you're aware of, the firm I'm working for is representing the gentleman that had crashed into you and Mr. Danforth and we are willing to offer a settlement in order to keep this out of court."

"Oh, well come in then. But remember, this is strictly for business purposes only. Not for visiting."

"Yes, of course." Maria said solemnly walking into the house. "I can see not much has changed around here."

"What is your firm offering?" Troy asked sternly. "I'm sure you're already aware that pain and suffering most likely won't be included as my knee injury did happen in the past."

"Yes we were made aware of that through your family's attorney and have taken that into account. We also thank you for your honesty for making that known. Most people don't."

"I'm sure. Now, what are the terms?"

"No terms Mr. Bolton. The insurance agency that had insured Mr. Watkins is offering to pay all hospital bills, lost wages, and is still offering pain and suffering due to your other injuries."

"Oh, I see. What is the total estimate that they're offering?"

"To settle out of court; sixty thousand. In court it could be less."

"What about Mr. Danforth?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that for legal reasons Mr. Bolton. But if they're willing to tell you themselves that's out of our hands."

"I'm not too far worried as I'm sure they're getting a lot more than me and they deserve it. But I'll accept the offer under several conditions."

"Name it and I'll run it by our client."

"Mr. Watkins is to be put into a rehabilitation center for a full year with community service to be added on top of that and that my hospital bills are to be paid on top of that sixty thousand."

"What kind of community service would you be asking for?"

"Speaking. Motivational speaking in more direct terms. I want him to be able to tell his story and how the effects of it has changed his life. Maybe then he'll finally learn from his mistakes."

"Those sound like honorable suggestions. I'll run them past my team and your attorney and see what they say."

"Thank you. Now, are we done here?"

"Before I go…I just want to know…how is she doing?"

"Well let's see…you insulted our unborn children, she was in the hospital from collapsing due to pregnancy hypertension from all the events happening around her including your poor behavior, and when she was you never bothered to visit or even attempted to see her. Then I was in the hospital and we never heard a word out of you for that matter either and don't even dare say that you weren't informed of what was going on as we did leave voicemails and messages on both of your phones."

"Yes, I did get them. And I'm sorry."

"Too late for that Maria. You've had several chances already and blew them all. What makes you think we're willing to give it another chance?"

"Are you so selfish that you're denying me my rights as a grandmother?!"

"You have no rights Maria! If anything my mom has more rights to them than you do with all the support she's given us! Now, if we're done here I suggest you leave."

"Fine. But this isn't over Mr. Bolton. You can't deny me the rights to see my grandchildren."

"We can and will if it comes to that Ms. Montez. Now leave."

"Gladly." and with that she stomped out of the living room and out the front door slamming it behind her.

"Troy?" I asked quietly after she left from around the corner of the living room.

"Come here baby." he whispered quietly patting his legs. I quickly ran to him and hopped onto his lap wrapping my arms around him as he did me. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that. I just thought I was…

"Shh…it's alright." I whispered kissing his cheek. "It's alright sweetie. You did good protecting me and the girls. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes baby. She doesn't deserve the time of day right now and it's about time she saw that for herself. And if she even thinks she has any chance at our daughters right now she's got another thing coming."

"That she does." he laughed. "Did you hear how much we're getting out of the settlement?"

"No. How much?"

"How does another sixty grand sound?"

"Are you kidding me?! No way!!"

"Way babe." he said smiling at me. "That includes the pain and suffering that we didn't ask for."

"Amazing sweetie! I'm so happy for you!"

"Ah, but that money is going to both of us babe. Mostly to get our daughters college education funds going at least after the hospital bills are caught up."

"A smart move indeed then. I never did ask baby, but how much did you get out of your settlement after the first accident you got into?"

"Oh, I never told you that? Boy, I must be slipping. Whether you know it or not Gabs, but you and me both are millionaires right now."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope." he laughed. "That's just how well I hide my money. We have about ten million saved up in various accounts after all is said and done after paying for the house and both of the vehicles. So another sixty grand is a drop in the bucket for us."

"Is that why you never carry any cash on you?"

"Precisely. Same for credit cards. I don't need all of those special fancy offers. I prefer the old check card which at most times has about twenty five hundred on it at all times to last us the month when it comes to bills and neccessities."

"Very impressive Mr. Bolton. I wish my mom would let me have that much a month."

"Have you even tried using your check card lately?"

"No. Haven't had a reason to."

"Well let's get going to my bank then."

"Why?"

"Easy silly. We're going to open up an account for you so you have something to use in case you need it. Now grab your coat and let's go!"

* * *

"And there you go you two." Mrs. Straughn said smiling. "One checking account for your lovely wife here. Here are some starter checks to get you going and your check card and checks will arrive in the mail within a week or two."

"Thank you Angela." Troy said shaking her hand. "We appreciate it."

"Anything for one of my best customers. You two have a wonderful afternoon now."

"You too Angela." I said smiling and shaking her hand. "Thank you sweetie."

"Anything for you my love." he replied winking at me. "Just don't go overboard with it. I'll put in whatever you need each month and more if you need it."

"Deal. But you won't mind if I go a bit overboard with the girls, do you?"

"Not at all." he laughed. "They'll deserve it. Just don't spoil them too much. I won't have my babies growing up thinking they'll be spoiled their entire lives."

"Oh you're no fun." I giggled shoving him slightly. He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close before we got to my Jeep and hopped in for the trek home. "I thought our girls would be princesses!"

"They will be. Just not spoiled ones." he smiled grabbing my hand as we pulled out of the bank's lot and onto main street.

"Not even a little?" I pouted.

"Okay…maybe a smidge, but no more than that!"

"YES! Deal baby!"

"Okay you nut. Just drive before you kill both of us."

* * *

"How much is he allowing you a month?"

"Don't even think about it Sharpay." I giggled come Saturday morning. "I have two thousand a month to start and it's not like I need that much anyway."

"Sure you do! Now we can go shopping a lot more often!"

"Sharpay, hello! Anyone awake in that head of yours?! Remember, baby Boltons? I have to get things to take care of them first before I go hog wild on anything. Besides, I promised Troy that I would take it easy with what I've got."

"Whatever. So, what week are you two on anyway?"

"Fourteen. Three and a half months with five and a half to go."

"Did you find out what you're having yet?"

"Yep. Three girls!"

"EEEEEEKKKK!!!! I am so going shopping for them!"

"Hold it right there young lady!" Troy laughed pushing the young lady back down onto her barstool. "The only people doing any shopping for our babies is us and my parents."

"Try again Troy-boy." I giggled. "I'm sure somewhere along the line that someone has a baby shower planned for me. So if she wants to go hog wild let her. Just nothing expensive, okay Sharpay?"

"Fine." she huffed. I knew she hated it when I had to set limits for her when it came to purchasing things for me and I really didn't care. I'm nowhere as extravagant as she is and I'm not about to let my babies look that extravagant either. Simple and cute was the way we were going to go with them and we planned on keeping it that way. "But I can still do the expensive stylish look while buying on the cheap and easy. You'll see."

"Whatever your heart desires. Just try not to out do everyone else, alright?"

"Why all the rules all of a sudden?"

"Because that's the way it's going to be, that's why. Any other questions?"

"No Gabs. You just don't make it easy to shop for you, that's all."

"That's just the way it should be girlfriend."

"As if!"

"Just live with it, will you?"

"Fine." she sighed. "Seriously Troy, how do you live like this?"

"That's simple Miss. Evans. I'm the same exact way."

"Even with this nice of a house?"

"It's as average as the other ones surrounding us. Surely yours must be the same way."

"Ha!" I laughed nearly spitting out the tea I was drinking. "If you call having a mansion that pretty much requires using an elevator to get up to her room as average, then you should get your eyes checked baby."

"An elevator?! You have an elevator in your house?!"

"Two." Sharpay smiled. "One on each side of the mansion."

"And that would explain it." he then sighed. "Total opposite of us."

"Precisely."

"I'll be downstairs then ladies." he then said kissing my cheek. "Got a Lakers game to watch."

"Okay baby." I said smiling watching him walk off and downstairs. "Enjoy your man land!"

"I have Ryan, Jason, and Zeke coming over to join me! So just stay upstairs!"

"Gladly!" Both of us girls yelled back smiling. "You know what that means Shar!"

"Girls day in the living room?!"

"You got it! You make the calls, I'll make the snacks."

"Wheeee!!!" she squealed. And for the rest of the day after the other girls arrived we did our own thing while the boys downstairs did theirs.

* * *

"Miss Evans! What surprise to see you here on a Sunday morning!"

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. Is there a chance that we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure sweetie! Come on in! I was just talking with Mrs. Danforth when you rang the doorbell."

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all! Follow me into the living room."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton. Wow, your house almost has the same style as Troy and Gabriella's."

"Almost but ours is a bit more modern and contemporary with the same rustic charm."

"Very cute. Hi Mrs. Danforth!"

"Sharpay! It's been a while."

"Yes it has. How is Chad doing?"

"Still whining and complaining that he can't play basketball yet. He whines constantly since I won't let him hold 'Louise' all the time like he usually does."

"Can I burn that darn ball? Please…?"

"I'll think about it." Emily said smiling. "Sit! Take a few! What's on your mind?"

"Gabriella."

"What about her?" Lucille asked.

"I was wondering…well…has anyone thought of planning a baby shower for her yet?"

"Oh god yes! I was just trying to figure out who to invite as there aren't many lady friends that she's familiar with neighborhood wise."

"Well that's where you got that wrong. There's you, Emily, me, Kelsi, Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, and Shannon."

"So we can have quite the get together then. But we just won't do anything quite yet until she's further along with the pregnancy."

"Because of her high risk status?"

"Yes dearie. Her being out of school and finally settling all the drama with you guys has decreased her stress levels quite a bit but it's not over yet."

"Her mom, right?"

"Yes." Emily sighed. "She stopped by their house on Wendseday."

"What for?"

"The accident that Troy and Chad got into with that drunk driver. Apparently the firm that Gabriella's mom works for is representing the defendant with Maria being the one working with him."

"So why would she just show up on their doorstep?"

"To offer them a settlement to keep the case out of court. They have yet to hear if they accepted Troy's terms or not."

"Better if they know what's good for them."

"Us too. Anyway I talked with Gabriella at the store on Friday and it sounds like both her and Troy had heated words with Maria so it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"It doesn't help with her insulting their unborn children either." Lucille sighed.

"Say what?" Sharpay asked suddenly curious and obviously shocked. "She did what now?"

"Oh my…I guess you never heard about that, did you?"

"No, I haven't Mrs. Bolton. So please, enlighten me as to what she called them."

"She straight out called them a mistake."

"A mistake?! A MISTAKE?! She called my best friends unborn children a mistake?!"

"That's only round one Sharpay." Emily stated. "She also wants them to give the babies up for adoption so she can go to college right away."

"Okay…that's the last straw. It's time us Wildcats showed our claws. Nobody insults an unborn child and gets away with it."

"Easy Sharpay. Let's just get the baby shower figured out first." Lucille said nervously. "I admire your dedication to your friend, but just don't do anything drastic, okay?"

"We won't, I promise. It's just time that someone put Miss. Montez in her place and I know just the people who will help do it."

* * *

"Oh, I am so in." Taylor said glaring over dinner with the group that same day. All of the girls minus Gabriella had met at the mall for an evening of shopping and dinner out when Sharpay had informed them of the antics that Maria had put up concerning her daughter's pregnancy. "No wonder why Gabriella moved out of her mom's house."

"Exactly."

"How can anyone be so cruel?" Shannon sighed. "I know I'm still new to this group but come on! Young or not I know Gabriella can handle anything life throws at her!"

"She's always been that strong." said Martha through the taco she was eating. "Even with all the hard times we've been through together."

"She still has her weak points Martha." Kelsi said drinking her strawberry cooler. "But I agree also. When it comes to those three little girls I know she and Troy will both fight tooth and nails for them."

"I suggest we do the same!" Sharpay yelled slamming her hand onto the table. "If it's one thing that Gabriella has taught us over the years it's that we're family. Win together, lose together, family. And there isn't a chance in hell that those little babies are going anywhere!"

"Here here!!" Shannon said smiling placing her hand on top of Sharpay's. "Count me in."

"Me too." said Martha.

"I am so there." Taylor giggled.

"I'm not letting my nieces down." said Kelsi.

"Whoa, hold up. Nieces?!" Sharpay asked shocked. "Since when did this come around?"

"It was something that Gabriella and Troy agreed upon since me and her have been friends since kindergarten. Plus added with the fact that I was with her when that one incident occurred that had made us closer than ever. That's why we're practically sisters to each other."

"Well, I suppose you do deserve that honor then. But don't think for one moment that we're not going to lay our own claim to them."

"Uhh…Sharpay…bad idea."

"Why is that?"

"You say that to a woman with raging hormones and see what it'll get you."

"We'd have upset Sharpay times a hundred." Taylor said smirking. "Not a pretty sight."

"I should know." Kelsi said giggling through her smile. "I've had to dodge that issue a few times already…"

* * *

It was two weeks later on Tuesday, three days before our next ultrasound when we had a meeting come up between Troy's family attorney and the one that my mother worked for. Troy though nervous asked me if I wanted to tag along to the proceedings. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and agreed more for his benefit than mine. But my husband being the caring man that he was specified that she not be there and that someone else who represents the firm substitutes instead. So we dressed pretty casual just so we would look nice. So I had on a nice dress blouse with my knee length black skirt with the matching two inch heels while Troy had on a full black suit and tie. I knew we were only going to a meeting but boy did he look good in that.

"Mr. Hodges, good to see you again."

"You too ." he said shaking Troy's hand. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Down boy." Troy laughed. "This young lady is my wife. Greg, meet Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. Gabs, this is Gregory Hodges. He's been our family attorney for years now."

"And I have yet to slow down." Greg said smiling shaking Gabriella's hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"You too Mr. Hodges."

"Well then, shall we get started?" he said leading the two into a conference room. "Ms. Montez by your request is not here but Kent Peterson will be taking her place as a represenative of Mr. Watkins and for the insurance agency that he was insured by when he collided into you and Mr. Danforth."

"Mr. Peterson."

"How are you doing Mr. Bolton?"

"Better on some days, worse on others."

"I completely understand. Gabriella, you're looking well."

"Hi Kent." I smiled. "How are Susan and Jeffrey doing?"

"The wife and son are both doing great. I still can't believe Jeff is going to be two already."

"Already?! I have so got to see them sometime."

"Well you're more than welcome to anytime you'd like. Now before I get too much further, are you in any way involved with the situation between your husband and Mr. Danforth?"

"No. I'm just here on Troy's request and to only observe."

"Very well. You always were an honest person."

"I was raised very well."

"I can tell. But back onto the matter at hand. I have looked at the proposal that Mr. Bolton, or Troy however you'd like me to call you and at the one that the insurance agency first proposed. The defendant, Mr. Anthony Watkins and the insurance agency have been made aware of your proposal and are willing to accept all the terms that you have made with no changes to be made. Mr. Watkins has also written out a letter of apology to you and the Danforth family and to any other people of whom he has affected by his actions. The rehabilitation center that has agreed to take him in is keeping him confined to their establishment for a minimum of one year, a maximum of two if required and afterwards the community service will then begin with a maximum of five hundred hours and a minimum of three hundred that are to be served with ten years probation with maximum supervision to be included."

"Sounds fair enough. All the terms are reasonable and exactly what I was hoping for."

"I'm happy to hear that. So both sides then agree to the terms of sentencing for Mr. Watkins, the settlement agreed upon by both Mr. Bolton and Mr. and Mrs. Danforth through the insurance agency am I correct?"

"That is correct Mr. Peterson." Greg said. "As the family represenative for the Bolton family we have no further requests for either of the parties involved on the defendants side."

"Very well then. These meetings are adjourned and no further actions will be taken. The settlement money for both sides will be sent out right away to the accounts provided by both sides and should arrive within the next two to four weeks. Anything else?"

"No Kent. Thank you very much for everything and it was a pleasure working with you."

"As it was you Greg. I'm just glad these proceedings went as fast as they did since we are familiar with the defendant."

"We can only hope he learns from his mistakes this time." Troy said standing up and shaking Kent's hand. "I really don't want any other families to be affected by his actions."

"We'll try to make sure he doesn't Mr. Bolton. You two have a great evening now."

"You too Kent." I said smiling as we got up and left with Greg. "Thank you for everything Mr. Hodges."

"Not a problem Mrs. Bolton. The main thing is that everyone is happy and recovering nicely. I plan on keeping up with the progress of the Danforths and how their son is recovering."

"He's doing fine the last I talked to him. He keeps whining how the basketball itch keeps bugging him."

"Ah yes. Mrs. Danforth has told me that about him. Kind of reminds me of me when I was his age. But I was in football instead."

"East?"

"Nope. West High Knights."

"Whoa, competition here." Troy laughed. "But that's alright. We still kicked your butts in basketball."

"And yet west is doing that now."

"Don't remind me. I was the assistant coach but quit due to the teams lack of cooperation. I just can't deal with a team like that."

"I hear you. Well, goodnight you two. Take care and if anything else comes up I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks Greg. Shall we get home honey?"

"Yes. I'm a bit tired." I said smiling up at him. "Night Mr. Hodges."

"Night."

* * *

After arriving home from the short meeting Troy decided that a nice night on the town would be appropriate as we didn't really do it that often. So he drove us over to a local seafood restaurant where I had an absolutely delicious shrimp scampy dinner over linguini noodles with a lemon garlic sauce that was absolutely to die for. That added on with the unlimited soup and salad made it a definite perk to my night. Troy on the other hand dived into a full on lobster dinner served over salad with the same soup option but with breadsticks instead. I swear I had never seen anyone eat a full lobster like he did but guarantee that it probably wasn't as elegant as it could have been as we were joking and flirting with each other the entire time we ate dinner.

We eventually got home around eight or so and I immediately strutted down to our room to lose the heels and get out of my clothes and into a hot bath to relax my now sore and tired feet. I was standing in front of our bedroom mirror in just my bra and skirt trying to undo my ponytail when Troy came up from behind wrapping his arms around my midsection and resting his head on my shoulder. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." I whispered smiling and cuddling into him. "You alright?"

"Just tired and glad that this whole mess is over that's all."

"I think everyone involved is. Me the most though."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know that the father of our children is safe and sound with me, that's why."

"Good point." he said kissing the side of my neck making me mewl. "Mmm…you taste good babe."

"And that feels good." I muttered feeling his right hand drop down and pull up my skirt. Within a few moments he had his hand in between my legs rubbing my center through my panties making me moan into his embrace. "Ooh…hey, can we continue this in the bathroom sweetie? You can take a bath with me if you'd like."

"I like your thinking." he smirked. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

"Brava! Brava!!"

"Oh, hey sweetie." I giggled the next morning. "How are you?"

"Fine after that performance. Martina McBride has nothing on you after that."

"I wasn't that good Troy."

"You were amazing, beautiful." he whispered against my lips before locking his onto mine in a quick passionate kiss. "Especially last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself." I softly replied between gentle kisses. "Who would have thought that me being pregnant could lead to something so soft and intimate between two lovers."

"You'd be surprised from what Sonia has told us." he said smiling grabbing a muffin and his coffee.

"I already am." I said giggling between bites of my cereal. "You have a full day today?"

"Yeah unfortunately. I suddenly have the entire cheerleading crowd eyeballing my every move so it's kind of creepy."

"Just keep your hands to yourself Bolton. The only person laying a hand on you will be me."

"Promise?" he asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Well if last night was any indication then yes." I said through my seductive smile. "Now get to work before you're late."

"Okay babe. Take care."

"I will." and with one more chaste kiss he headed off towards another day while I fired up my laptop and began mine.

* * *

Around early afternoon I had decided to take a break and go outside to get some fresh air. Outside the skies had opened up to a partly sunny and comfortable afternoon with gentle breezes with the temperatures in the mid seventies. Pretty much the perfect day. Remembering I haven't done it in a while, I decided to make a quick inspection of the gardens that I had started myself around the house to make sure they were weed free as I was quite picky about that which is why I kind of cursed myself looking around. "Shit. Looks like I haven't done this in a while."

"Gabriella!"

"Huh? Oh, Emily! Chad! What are you two doing out?"

"Just getting my son here out of the house and into some fresh air." Emily said smiling pushing Chad in his wheelchair up the driveway. "What about you?"

"Inspecting my gardens. Seems like I have a bit of weeding to do."

"Get it done before it gets too cold, right?"

"Well it doesn't exactly get cold enough around here that I have to worry about my flowers dying but the constant weed problem is always an issue."

"Which is why mom never has flowers around the house." Chad said smirking. That in turn made his mother whap the back of his head. "Ow! Come on mom, not cool."

"Then quit being a smartass." I giggled.

"Hey, you on my mom's side or mine here?"

"Your mom's."

"Figures…"

"Yeah yeah." I laughed.

"So how are the triplets doing?" Emily then asked me.

"Wonderful. The morning sickness has passed thankfully so now I'm waking up a lot happier and energetic."

"I loved that phase when I was pregnant with basketball boy here. Even my better half enjoyed it more."

"I think Troy likes it just because he doesn't have to clean the bathroom as often anymore."

"Oh Charles would always grumble about that. The thing he hated most were the late night cravings."

"So does my baby. But he takes care of everything with grace and dignity to keep me happy and that's what I love the most about him."

"He is a very caring individual. Hey, want some help with those weeds?"

"I can't ask you to do that. What about Chad?"

"It's cool." he replied. "I can sit here and chat with you two."

"In that case let me go change into something a bit more appropriate for gardening and grab a garbage bag or two. Be right back."

* * *

It wasn't long before we were at it at full swing talking, laughing, and smiling the entire way together as we moved along slowly picking out every weed I could see and identify. It showed just how well I knew my plants as I did pick up the hobby on the side when I was living with my mom. She never understood it but instead supported me through it by buying everything I needed to get me going with it. I think she did it to deter me from studying all the time but that idea quickly failed as always. But I had always loved the curb appeal of gardens and how you could line driveways and pathways with flowers not only to add a bit more appeal to a house, but to also help separate those certain sections. Troy fully supported my ideas and let me do what I had wanted except for the walks coming from the garage to the house and from the sidewalk in front of the front yard to the front door. Those instead Troy went with solar lighting for safety reasons making me work my flowers around them. So with that I had to choose flowers that stayed below a certain height requirement so that way they didn't over power the lights. All in all though the house looked great as did our yards and gardens. "You sure love the curb appeal of your house, don't you?"

"Yes I do Emily. The better it looks to me the prouder I am of the home we own."

"Think you can help me get started next season?"

"That depends. I'll be pretty far along in my pregnancy by that time so it may be hard to do. But it doesn't mean I can't try."

"Well don't push yourself Gabriella. It's not that big of deal to start out with."

"Well you can always do planter boxes and pots on the front of your house. They're simple, easy, and can do just as much for curb appeal as my current large gardens do."

"I think I'll do that. Whew…are we done yet?"

"Yeah, we are." I sighed happily. "That was a good way to get me active though. Just didn't have to do much bending over thanks to you."

"Well your doctor did say no heavy lifting so it's really no problem."

"And how did you hear that?"

"Lucille." I just shook my head smiling and said "I should have known."

"It just shows how much she cares Gabriella. Don't forget that."

"How can I not?" I giggled sitting on the front door step as we sipped on some tea. "How you doing there Chad?"

"Not too bad. Arm and leg itch like hell though. I wish I could wash under these darn casts."

"Just hang in there. They'll be off in no time I hope."

"I hope so too. Hey, there's coach!"

"I can see that. Hi baby!" I then yelled waving and smiling.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here?"

"Just got done weeding my gardens with Emily's help here."

"Gabriella, what did Sonia tell you about working?"

"Don't worry Troy, she was fine." Emily interjected. "She sat most of the time pulling the weeds while I did the moving around and heavy lifting."

"Oh, well I guess I owe you an apology babe. I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie." I replied after he kissed me. "You were only being the wonderful husband I expect you to be."

"I wouldn't dare be anything less. So do you two want to stay for dinner? It'll be my thanks to you for helping my lovely wife here."

"I think we can do that. I'll call Charles once we're inside and see if he wants to come to. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine. But let's get my team captain into the house first."

"Thanks coach." Chad said high fiving him. "I knew you would be a cool teacher."

"I get that a lot for some reason."

"It's only because you are."

"Thank you Mr. Danforth. You just concentrate less on sucking up to me and more on your rehabilitation, understood?"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

Friday came and went and after another ultrasound were were still pleased to hear that our girls were developing right on schedule as always and with no further complications from me it made things a lot easier for us to take in. So that basically meant that now we were starting on our fourth month and we couldn't have been happier with the results. Saturday after our appointment on Friday I never got the chance to spend any time with my husband as he and dad took it upon themselves to tear down everything in our second spare bedroom which was next to our room so that they could start the improvements we needed to make it into a nursery. The entire bedroom set that was in there went to his parents so that they could redecorate one of their spare rooms minus the mattress set of which was brand new and never used. That instead got transferred over to the second spare room where the mattress set that was in there went with his parents. It was only slightly used by Kelsi a few times that I know of so it was of no problem to them. Besides, I'm sure my friend would absolutely love to have a new bed to sleep on when she stayed over.

But instead of me just sitting around and doing nothing his mom and I jumped into my car and we began the major baby supply shopping at the mall so that way we were ready for everything. First stop was the infant clothing so that way we had something to start with and then it was necessities like car seats for my vehicle to start, formula, diapers, bottles, pacifiers and toys appropriate for newborns to keep them occupied even though I had a pretty good inkling that they'd be doing more sleeping and feeding than they would playing. It was then onto a few of the furniture stores in the area to see if anyone around carried the pre-fabricated furniture we were looking for and in the color we wanted. It finally took about the fifth store we stopped at where we found exactly what we wanted and purchased right away and still stayed under budget and that included the delivery charge as I didn't want to put the boys under any more pressure than what they were now. And that did include Troy with his bad knee. Anything that included heavy lifting I knew I was restricted from but I was going to make sure he did as little as possible also. While at that one particular furniture store we also found the glider rocker that me and Troy had mentioned and after sitting down in it to test it, I was pretty much sold after almost falling asleep instantly while rocking to rest my tired feet. I was going to add it to my bill when Lucille pulled out her card and paid for it herself under much protest from me. But she said it was my present from her and dad and not to argue. And who was I to? After that it was a stop at a local lighting store to pick out what kind of lamp I wanted for the nursery and after almost thirty minutes of looking around I found one that was a brass tone with a light tan shade that would match the décor perfectly. So since they had those in stock in boxes, it was purchased right away and carried out in Lucille's arms, packed into what was already a very packed backseat and rear cargo area and then it was off to lunch for us ladies while picking some up for the men on our way home.

* * *

"Okay pops. Painting. Think you can handle that?"

"Funny Troy. I'll let you know that I was the one who painted your room at home, remember?"

"Ah yes. You did a very good job with that too."

"See? I'm not completely useless."

"Sure you aren't."

"Boys! We're home!" I yelled walking in the front door. "And my car is packed with things for the babies!"

"Packed?" Troy asked. "Mom, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Just what we had to." she said smiling walking in with her hands full of bags. "So quit dawdling around and go empty out the car will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Troy and Jack groaned walking outside. I quietly laughed to myself dropping my purse and keys in the living room before going to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and sitting down at the center island bar to relax my now extremely sore feet. "Jeez sweetheart, what did you do? Buy out the town?!"

"Just about." I giggled watching my husband lug himself into the house with his arms and hands full. "Blame your mom though. It was her idea that we go out and do this today."

"But we have about five months left!"

"Better early than late baby."

"Right…" he grunted going down the hallway into the now nursery. "Here dad, some of that stuff can come into the kitchen."

"Thank you sweetheart." he smiled setting a few of the bags onto the center island. "You two get enough to start?"

"And to finish. With a little bit of Mom's help we found the furniture we were talking about also."

"Where is it? I know your car can't carry all of that."

"It's being delivered next weekend so that way we have time to get the nursery freshened up."

"Good thinking." he said kissing my forehead. "I knew I loved having you as a daughter in law for some reason."

"Thanks dad."

"Wow. She even got the car seats." Troy smiled as he and mom walked in with the rest of the things. "One step ahead of us as always."

"We're getting three more later sweetie. I really don't want the hassle of trying to transfer car seats from car to car each time we want to take a different vehicle."

"That's fine. Plenty of time for that. I'm just glad you got what you did now."

"At least we'll be ready when the time comes. That's my main concern."

"It is for all of us."

"Here's your lunch boys." Lucille quickly chimed in bringing in the pizzas we had ordered ahead of time. "Me and Gabriella already ate so this is for you two."

"Sweet! Meat lovers! You rock mom!"

"Ah ah ah. This was your wife's idea, not mine."

"Oh, well then. I guess I owe a thanks of a different kind." and that's when he came over and dipped me into a passionate French kiss that I swore left me on fire and turned my entire body into mush until after what felt like several minutes he finally stood me back up so I could catch my breath. "Thank you babe."

"Yeah…sure…no problem…" I panted. "Wow that was good."

"Okay…awkward…I'll be in the living room watching the game while I eat." Jack said embarrassed at the affection we had just shown each other. Lucille just smiled and shook her head before following her husband to join him.

"Sweetheart, I think we just freaked him out." Troy said smirking at me. I was still trying to comprehend what kind of power it was that Troy had just put into that kiss because I was still speechless at the moment. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes babe?" I asked flushed.

"You alright?" he laughed. "I couldn't have gotten to you that bad."

"Oh, you did alright Troy. You sent nerves flying that I don't think I've ever felt before."

"Just shows how much I love you babe. Now let's go join mom and dad before we get back to work."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Come the next day Troy and dad were back at it still continuing the work on the nursery and the paint fumes were for some reason were beginning to make me nauseous. So with our jackets donned me and Lucille went outside to take a walk to clear my senses. I guess pregnancy and the smell of fresh paint got to me for some reason so mom figured it would be better for me to not be in the melee. "We'll be back later boys!"

"Bye ladies!" Jack yelled back. "Take care you two!"

"We will!" I yelled closing the front door behind me. "Ah, I feel better already."

"Ever thought that my might be allergic to paint fumes dear?"

"Not sure mom. I've never had a problem before."

"Weird." she sighed as we reached the sidewalk. "I'm just worried I guess."

"That's why I love you."

"Love you too dear. The babies give you any problems last night?"

"No. I slept like a baby after the day we had yesterday."

"So did I. Jack said I never did once stir in my sleep. So that must have meant something."

"Yeah, we were both tired."

"Is that what that was?" she giggled.

"Aren't you usually tired with your long hospital shifts?"

"Nah, I'm used to those. I've been doing it for long enough."

"How do you do it? I'd go nuts."

"After a while you just get into a zone and away you go. That's all there is to it."

"Well I made my career choice and I'm going to stick to it."

"What are you going for?"

"A teacher like Troy. But I'll probably major in Math and Science."

"You'd be a wonderful teacher. I know you've helped tutor a few students from your school already."

"Yeah plus seeing how he does it and how the kids just smile each time he walks into their class is so neat. That's what I want to experience."

"We'll be by your side the entire way through Gabriella. Bet on that."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

We took the same route that me and Troy usually took on our daily walks and as always walked by my mothers house where she herself was outside tending to the gardens I had started which really surprised me as I knew she hated doing it. "Try not to look dear if you don't want to."

"I know mom." I whispered. We were just about to the driveway when my mother turned to look towards the street and immediately saw us walking away. "Gabriella! Wait!"

"Shit…" I muttered trying to pick up my pace.

"Gabriella! Please!"

"What do you want mother?" I muttered coming to a stop. "You already made it obvious that you don't want me or my babies in your life so why should I wait for you?"

"Are you still keeping them?"

"Yes mother. Troy and dad are working on the nursery as we speak."

"Dad? What dad? Your father died when you were five."

"Jack is my dad now and Lucille is my mom. That's how." I snapped. "They came in and lifted me back up when you and your oversized ego let me down."

"Calm down Gabriella." Lucille said softly putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know what your doctor told you about stress."

"I know mom. Thank you." I sighed calming myself down. "So now you see how things have been since you left me to wallow in my own self doubt and sadness. You made me think and believe that everything I had done was wrong and not thought out. Well you were wrong mother. I knew there were steps we could have taken to avoid these babies, but there isn't a day that I'm living now that I don't regret keeping my daughters. I'm going on five months now and we're all perfectly happy and healthy without you. So if you don't mind, I have a husband and house to get back to." I sneered turning to walk away.

"What is it going to take for you to let me back in Gabriella?!"

"Easy mother! Accept me and our children as we are. We're a package deal. You can either take it or leave it."

"I…I…"

"Hold it right there!" another voice bellowed. Looking up and in behind my mother came Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, and Shannon looking like a posse out on a man hunt. "Don't you dare say that you don't want those babies Maria! Those are your granddaughters!"

"This has nothing to do with you girls! Just go back home!"

"No, stay." I replied smirking crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not about to let one woman chase away my family."

"You go girl." Taylor smiled hugging me.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Maria yelled. "Just where am I going wrong here?! I just want to make things right!"

"Then take me as I am mother! Accept the changes I've made in my life and move on so we can all be happy!"

"But I'm not happy! I'm miserable!"

"You brought that on yourself Miss. Montez." said Shannon. "I heard the whole story already and even I'm appalled at your behavior. Anyone who tries to force their child into making a decision that they don't want to make doesn't deserve the time of day or support from their child that they think they deserve."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because I've had to live most of my life making decisions that I shouldn't have to but had no choice with the issues my family has had to deal with."

"Not my problem now is it?"

"I HATE YOU MOTHER!!" I yelled slapping her. "Enough is enough! I suggest you walk away now while the last thread of respect I have for you is still there. I can't believe the woman who taught her own daughter to care for those around me would just suddenly go back on her word and insult the ones who mean the most to me in my life. Now get out of my sight. I'll pray to the stars above that dad sees how you've turned out and if he does, I hope he's as disappointed in you as I am." With those parting words we all left to go back to my house with Lucille and Taylor holding me tight just in case I needed the support. "Where's Kelsi?"

"She had something to do with her mother sweetie." Taylor said gently. "She'll be joining us later."

"Okay. I just want to go home."

"We're on our way dear." Lucille said to me smiling. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

"Troy! We need you!" Taylor yelled as the group of women walked into their front door. Immediately after hearing the call Troy dropped what he was doing in the nursery and ran out into the hallway, through the kitchen and straight to the front door to a tired and distressed looking Gabriella. "Troy!"

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Another run in with Maria." Lucille sighed as Troy took his wife into his arms. "This time Gabriella let her have it with a slap across the face."

"Damn it. You alright babe?"

"Extremely tired." I replied softly trying not to fall asleep. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. Taylor, Sharpay, help her to bed will you?"

"Sure. Come on sweetie." Sharpay said gently as they led her off.

"Shannon, were you there for the whole thing?"

"Not the entire thing I think, but we got there in enough time to see Miss. Montez get it right across the face."

"Great." he sighed. "Martha, are the rest of you alright?"

"We're fine. Just shocked at everything."

"I'm sure all of you are. Just head on into the living room. You girls can hang out there until things cool off a bit."

"Thank you Mr. B."

"Not a problem ladies."

* * *

"Shh…rest now girlfriend." Taylor said softly as Sharpay tucked in their friend. Gabriella just nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep within a minute or two from what she could tell from their friends quiet breathing. "She's so exhausted."

"Think she'll recover okay?" Sharpay asked.

"With a lot of love and support I think she'll be fine." Taylor whispered. "I just never thought it had gotten that bad."

"What happens now?"

"Not sure Shar. I've never been in this kind of situation before. Even I don't know what to do."

"Girls." Lucille said softly from the bedroom door. "Troy wants to talk to all of you."

"Coming Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay replied. "Let's go Taylor."

"Alright but I'm worried. I'm afraid she'll wake up and freak out without someone next to her."

"We'll keep our eyes and ears peeled Taylor. Let's just go and find out what Troy wants."

"Okay." she sighed rejectedly. She didn't want to really leave her friend in such a fragile state but she had a feeling Troy had something to say that would make things hopefully a whole lot easier for their sister.

* * *

"Girls, have a seat." Troy said gently looking at all the girls. They did nervously while looking at each other but he knew in his heart that what he was about to say was going to hopefully reassure them a bit. "Listen, I know things have been rocky between all of you and Gabriella and I'm happy that all of you have been able to settle your differences and get things back to where they belong somewhat. But as you have seen today not all things are back to normal. In fact they seem to have gotten worse as time goes on and right now I really can't accept that. Don't think I'm about to give you some speech where I'm going to tell you I'm giving up and moving on. Far from that. Hell, if anything it has made me more determined to make things work for the better. So what I would like to ask all of you to do and that includes the guys if you could make them aware of this request is to please help look out for my wife's well being. I know I'm here most of the time to do that as are my parents but not even all of us can be here twenty four seven. So anything you can do to help make her life happier and easier would be greatly appreciated. Especially for the health of her and the babies."

"So you're asking for our help?" Taylor asked. "Usually it's us students who have to ask the teachers."

"I guess the roles have been reversed in this case just a bit." Troy chuckled lightly smiling. "But all in all I just want you guys to be the family you always have been to each other. Right now I think Gabriella is going to need her friends more than ever and I do believe I know just the guys and girls who are up to the job. I just hope that they're willing to accept that responsibility and grow up in more ways than they had expected to."

"If you're trying to scare us off it's not going to work." Shannon giggled. "But if you think we're going to just walk away from this you've got another thing coming as well."

"Good to hear. What about you Martha? This is the lives of four people riding on your shoulders."

"It's a lot to think about but I'll help when I can."

"Good to hear. Sharpay, think you can put your ways off to the side and be an actual person for once?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Troy. But alright, I'm in. But only because of Gabriella."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more Miss. Evans. How about you Taylor?"

"I'll be here every day after school if possible."

"Don't do that. I need you to focus on your studies as well at school. Just do what you can when you feel the need to. Be it stopping by just to say hello, a simple phone call to check up on her on occasion, or to just get her out of the house for a little bit. I don't care what it is just as long as she's happy and content with everything else around her. That's all I ask for. Sharpay knows this and I don't think you other girls do yet, but Gabriella is a high risk case right now and any stress caused to her or the babies could and can be dangerous to all of them."

"She's that high of a risk?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. I'm doing everything that I can to keep her relaxed and comfortable but it looks like it's not as easy as it seems. So you girls think you can help from time to time?"

"We're in Troy." Taylor replied hugging him. "For all of you."

"Thanks Taylor. You're all good kids and I hope to keep all of you in our lives for a very long time."

"Count on it."

* * *

No more work had been done concerning the nursery that day. Instead Troy, Jack, Lucille and the girls all made a little small chat before they all went home for the evening to get ready for a new day at school or at work. That left a tired and exhausted Troy sitting on the sofa later that night looking blankly at a turned off T.V with the fireplace lit as always trying to ponder just where it was in life that he was suddenly going wrong. Was it their ages again being a factor? Did they move too fast in their relationship? Were they being punished for not thinking about protection when they first made love? Or was it just the overall timing of everything period? "Damn it…" he muttered.

"Troy?" I asked quietly walking into the living room. "You alright?"

"Oh, hey you. Why aren't you in bed? You should be resting."

"Couldn't sleep." I sighed coming in and sitting down next to him. "Especially not without you there."

"Sorry." he chuckled lightly wrapping me tight into his arms and letting me cuddle close. "Just a lot of things on my mind that I'm trying to sort out."

"What about?"

"You mostly and us partly. I've got all these thoughts running through my head that are making me think that the timing of our babies and our relationship moved forward way too fast. But yet when I look at you and how much you're glowing and excited to be a mother those thoughts get pushed back and I'm happy again. It's like everything just balances out."

"You're scared to death of everything, that's why." I said softly as I gently stroked his cheek with my hand. "And the thing is, I am too. Even with all the classes we've been taking, those same thoughts run through my head as well. Did we move too fast, why weren't we safe, were we ready for this in the first place, and just about anything else I can think of. But then when I look at all that we have together right here, right now, it makes everything worth it to me. Especially the man I fought my feelings for who is sitting here right besides me with the same wedding ring on as me. And with the family that we're starting together, it just makes it all the more worth it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well I am the brainiac in this family so I've got to be."

"Careful Montez. Don't make me tickle you."

"That's Mrs. Bolton thank you very much. And you wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" he replied smirking. I smiled and quickly got out of his embrace and ran through the house laughing with him right on my heels until we finally after several rounds around the living and dining room along with the kitchen, we ended up in our room again with him tickling me mercilessly until finally with both of us out of breath, we stopped and kissed each other passionately before getting under our covers and relaxing peacefully in each others arms. "Hey, sweetheart?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Love you."

"Love you too baby. Now get some sleep. I want my husband to start his day well rested tomorrow."

"Alright." and with last kiss to my cheek, he shut off the lights and pulled me closer to him. For the first time in my life that night, I fell asleep basked in his warmth knowing that no matter what, we were going to pull through everything that life threw at us.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hoorah! Another one in the books for my faithful viewers, fans, and friends. I once again thank all of you who have continued on with the already great support I need to keep this going. So until next time, read, review, and let me know what ideas you might have for the next installment. So you see that 'review this chapter/story' button? You know you want to push it. Come on, don't be afraid. It's calling you...._


	9. Halloween Headaches

**I'm sorry for not updating in ages everyone. I have been rather busy with work and haven't had much time for things lately. But anyway I wanted to pay homage to all of the upcoming holidays we have coming up so I backed things up a bit. Just so everyone doesn't get confused, this part covers Gabriella during weeks eight and nine of her pregnancy. I tried to keep it as accurate as I could compared to a few of the ealier chapters. So enjoy and have a safe Halloween weekend!!! -Ltscw**

Chapter Eight- Halloween headaches

I figured with all the drama and all that had occurred in last four months, I should go back in time to tell you about how our little Halloween celebration went that marked our eighth and ninth weeks of pregnancy. I know some of you are thinking 'hey, isn't she sixteen weeks pregnant or something like that?'. Well I am so not to worry. To recap, I got pregnant basically at the beginning of September. So I was eight weeks near the end of October, hit twelve weeks in November and hit sixteen weeks in December. But I think it's time I went back a bit to show you what we did for the holidays since it's going on that time of the year.

"Troy, you be careful up there! That roof isn't flat you know!"

"Relax Gabs! Jeez, you worry too much. Can't a husband decorate for Halloween without having someone go insane?"

"Not with this particularly hormone driven wife you can't."

"Hmm…"

"Troy!" I laughed. "Don't you dare say a word or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Ouch. Breaking my heart there Gabs."

"Like you have one."

"If I didn't I wouldn't have married you." he said back to me smirking. "I can still take that back you know."

"Like I'd let you go anyway."

"Damn." he smiled clicking his fingers. "I knew there was a catch!"

"And you just finally figured that out? How embarrassing."

"Hey!"

"Just hang that spider web spider boy. I'll work on the graveyard decorations."

"That's spider man to you!" he yelled back as I walked off. I just smiled and shook my head while going back to tend to the front yard scenery. Troy was somewhat of a holiday buff and if it included decorations, he was involved. In the storage area that was off of our family room he had decorations set aside and organized for every major holiday there was. Fourth of July, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, and even Easter. Why he had those I had no idea but with us having three girls soon, I knew in my heart that our daughters were going to love it. He had a pretty fair amount for Halloween but when it came to Christmas, he was loaded lock, stock, and barrel. I swear I have never seen so many totes and boxes for holiday decorations in my life than what he had. My job this year was to lay out all the gravestones on one side with webbing and a few extra solar lights he had bought on the side to lite them and on the other side we had a hanging zombie from the giant oak tree that was absolutely hideous and motion activated so that when it went off it would make moaning and screaming noises while trying to shake itself out of it's noose. It was enough to send chills down my spine. Along the front path we had strobes set in various locations that would lite also by motions sensors which then caused either goblins or skeletons to pop up and scream at you with all their might. Once you reached the front door the sounds of ghouls and goblins and god knows what else would be playing through an outdoor speaker next to the doorstep connected through the headset jack of a boom box inside the house and would repeat itself throughout the night. In the front windows we had electric candles that would dance their dimly lit flames setting off an eerie glow for the whole haunted house effect. "Troy, the skeleton is acting up again!"

"Alright! Be down in a few to fix him!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. I had never had the chance to decorate like this and to me it was really new and exciting. I would just follow what Troy told me to do step by step so I knew what to do and in no time I had things going by myself. He would just smile while looking at me and go back to what he was doing for his end. Being it our eighth week of pregnancy with October being the mark of which most complications that could happen but didn't was a blessing for both of us. Other than the stressful things we had went through I was fine and the girls were still developing beautifully. "Okay babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Ask Frank yourself." I smirked. Yes, he named his animatronic monstronsities. Don't ask me why, he just did. Instintively he activated 'Franks' sensor and the skeleton was only coming up about half of the way he should have. His bottom half was pinned to the ground using thin tent like spikes to make people think he was just a sprawled out skeleton with nothing special to show. That is until he popped up with his eyes glowing, voice screaming, and his arms reaching at you like he was going to drag you to the world of the dead.

"Jeez, he's been doing this since last year."

"Why?"

"Some of my college buddies had him out one night during at a party we held at our fraternity and one of the party goers decided to spill beer all over the poor guy in their drunken stupor. Frank hasn't been the same since."

"It's probably because moisture got into his electronics. Try opening him up and if you're able to clean out what you need to he might just come back to life."

"Tried that once and it didn't work. Maybe I missed something putting him back together."

"It's a possibility. Just don't take my word for it as I'm not an electronics expert."

"No, you may be onto something. I'll fuss with him now and see if he'll cooperate with me."

"Just go easy on him Dr. Bolton. He's in a fragile state."

"My delicate hands won't let him down."

"I hope not." I giggled. "He needs to live if we expect him to meet our expectations."

"I'll do my best."

"You do that my love. I'll finish up with the webbing."

"Okay babe."

* * *

"Hey there. Looking absolutely spooky around here."

"Oh, hey Kelsi. Yeah, this is Troy's child at heart personality coming out."

"What's he doing with that skeleton there?"

"Oh, Frank? Trying to diagnose a technical issue with him."

"Frank?"

"Yes, Frank. He's named his animatronic toys. The hanging zombie over there is Mack and the goblins are Izzy and Chester. Marian is the witch standing next to the end of the porch and that's Charlotte hanging on the front door."

"He's obsessed. This is almost worse than Chad with his basketball. Hey, mind if I check out that hanging zombie?"

"Have at it. I'm sure Mack doesn't bite." I said smiling as she walked off. Little did she know that Mack was already on since we had tested him earlier and had yet to shut him back off. It wasn't until I heard both him and Kelsi screaming that I broke out laughing. "You walked into that one sis!"

"I didn't think he move like that!"

"That's his function. Motion activated."

"Creepy. Remind me to stay away from him the rest of the season."

"Come on you know you have the hots for him."

"No thank you. He makes me want to run back to Ryan."

"Speaking of him, don't you two have a date tonight?"

"Shit! I forgot about that! I have to get home and get ready! Later!"

"By Kelsi!" I laughed as she took off.

"I wonder about that friend of yours sometimes." Troy laughed coming up next to me. "Just how did you two meet?"

"That's a long story sweetie. One I'll tell you some other time perhaps when we have some more freetime."

"Aww…you can't tell me now?" he replied with his puppy dog face. Damn he was cute when he did that but I wasn't about to let my defenses down that easy.

"No Troy. Nice try though."

"How is it that you can beat me with that and I can't?"

"Easy. I'm stronger because I perfected it."

"I'll break down that barrier of yours sweetheart. Guarantee it."

"Like that'll happen. Hey, you get Frank fixed?"

"I think so. He worked fine the last time I tested him."

"Good. That means the family is fully healthy again."

"And ready to scare the dickens out of any kid that decides to come along."

"Let's just hope we don't get too many complaints."

* * *

"Well, at least the inside of the house looks normal."

"At least for the time being." I giggled going up to mom and hugging her. It was the next day in the early afternoon and I had just finished my homework after a half day at school and was beginning to settle down with a quick lunch of left over tuna casserole when Lucille had shown up. "On break from work?"

"No. On a split shift today. I go back at seven tonight for a few hours. Hopefully until no later then midnight or one in the morning."

"You do those shifts often?"

"On occasion. But I only took this one because one of my co-workers has to take her daughter to a dance recital tonight that she's performing at."

"Oh how cute! How old is her daughter?"

"Six I believe. Cutest little red head you've ever seen."

"She sounds adorable."

"Spitting image of her mother. Some days I can't tell if they're actually sisters they're so alike."

"That's got to be confusing."

"More than you think. But anyway I figured I'd stop by here and check up on you to make sure you're doing alright."

"Tired as always. I was just going to sit down and eat when you stopped by."

"Leftovers again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Sweetie, you've got to eat healthier than that. What is it this time?"

"Tuna casserole."

"Okay…even I wouldn't eat that as leftovers."

"It's alright. I wasn't in the mood of actually cooking so I put in something I could reheat in the microwave."

"Leave it to mom as always." Lucille said smiling putting her jacket back on. "Come on sweetheart. Me and you are going to cook up a storm that'll not only leave Troy full, but at least off your back for several days."

"No way! There's something that can control his appetite like that?!"

"Watch and learn."

* * *

"Lucille, are you insane?! That's a forty eight ounce steak!!"

"Of course it is." she replied back smiling setting the hunk of beef into our cart at the store. "He loves these things. Each time he's had one he's always finished it."

"And how many times has that been?"

"Let's see…several times if I remember correctly. We had one each time he came back from college on vacation and he still managed to eat them."

"How long does it take to cook one of these beasts?"

"Depends on how well he wants it cooked. Me and you are having steak stir fry ourselves since it'll be better for you."

"Sounds yummy."

"Should be. But you should your husbands eyes when he see's this on the grill at home…"

* * *

"Holy cow! I love you mom!"

"This is only for you sweetie. Me and Gabriella are going Chinese with a steak stir fry."

"Sweetheart, did you come up with this idea?"

"No. She did after I told her I was having leftovers for lunch."

"Not the tuna casserole…"

"I know, it wasn't that good since it was the first time we had ever tried making it. But I wanted something quick and easy and it was the only way to go."

"We have other things you could have made Gabs."

"But I didn't feel like cooking Troy."

"Alright…I'll let it go. Can't say I blame you. I'm the same way on some days."

"See? It's not that bad. We all get what we want."

"What about dad? He's going to be jealous you know if he finds out you're having dinner here."

"He'll live. Besides, he knows I'm here half the time anyway keeping tabs on Gabriella."

"And for that I thank you mom. Just make sure that steak is medium rare."

"You got it sweetheart."

* * *

"So how is it living with me full time babe?"

"Wonderful." I sighed happily. "I just wish mom had taken things better than she would have."

"It's only been a couple of days. She'll come around hopefully."

"If she doesn't I suppose it can't be helped. Knowing you're here to support me is all I need at the moment."

"Don't forget my parental units and your friends."

"Kelsi mainly yes. Shannon and Ryan don't know about the babies yet."

"Speaking of Kelsi, how is she taking everything?"

"Oh, well in stride trust me. When we're alone all she can talk about is the babies and how she'll continue to spoil them all the time."

"My kids are not going to be spoiled."

"Says the daddy who will spoil them when they arrive…"

"Okay, maybe then I will. But that's only because they won't know any better."

"I'll make sure they do when they're older."

"Oh no you won't."

"Yes I will." I giggled readying myself on the other side of the kitchen island. I could tell by the mischievous twinkle in my husband's eyes that he was getting ready to attack and I was more than prepared for him when he got up off his barstool and set his lemonade down. "And you can't stop me."

"Try me beautiful. I can and I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Daring words coming out of you."

"And you know I'm not afraid of you either so it makes it all the more adventurous."

"It is so on sexy. Come here!" he laughed running over towards me. But I quickly dashed over to the other side of the island where he couldn't catch me. By this time I had a mischievous grin on my face and knew I wasn't going to give up that easily. "Come on babe, you know you can't escape me."

"Ha! I know I can and you know it too." he then cut left making me cut to the same direction thinking he was going to circle around again. But his basketball moves kicked in and he moved right coming right at me. I saw this almost too late and cut back to the same direction with him right on my heels. It was early evening and his mom had left earlier to go back to work so we were all alone goofing around. We had already changed into our night wear which meant I was in one of my short nightgowns that ended just at the middle of my thighs. This time it was my white lacy one that I knew for a fact drove him wild with intent to take me. So with that in mind I dashed into the living room to avoid his grasp. But he caught me from behind right in front of the sofa around my waist and spun us around as we laughed until he finally set me down and began to kiss my neck. "Mmm…"

"Gotcha baby." he whispered nibbling on my ear. "Told you that you couldn't get away from me."

"I could have but you were just too fast this time…" I murmured as he massaged my breasts through my gown. "Troy…stop…because if you don't I can't guarantee I won't either."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to bed and love me forever…"

"As you wish."

* * *

"Baby, hurry up or you'll be late to work!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled back at me. "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll just see you when I get home."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go! I don't want Darbus to be on your case!"

"Alright. I have to pick Taylor up anyway. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart!"

* * *

"Hey girlfriend."

"Hi Taylor." I said smiling as she jumped into the backseat. "Ready for another day?"

"If it deals with Darbus then no." she giggled. "Ah, the love of my life. Heated seats."

"Aren't they great? Troy is so never getting this car back. It's my baby."

"Gabs, I've seen you drive his truck. A truck woman you are not."

"I am but only when I'm riding. Other than that forget it."

"Hey, I've driven it twice so think of how I feel!" Kelsi said smiling. "I'm shorter than you two are."

"You're the little person of our group so I think I know sis."

"Funny Gabriella. But seriously, do you have any idea how ridiculous I felt driving that beast?! I'm lucky I could see over the steering wheel."

"So any plans for Halloween you two?"

"Not sure if I have any or not." said Taylor. "I kind of grew out of it. But as usual I can guarantee that Sharpay will have one of her usual high class, high style parties at Lava Springs."

"Thus inviting the whole town of which then we'll also be there watching everyone get drunk and make asses out of themselves."

"Who said we had to be?"

"What do you mean Gabs?" Kelsi asked. "Sharpay will expect us to be there."

"And you know I'm still not on good terms with her so I have no reason to go in the first place."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can do a party at our place with just us, Troy's parents, you and your parents Kelsi, Taylor and maybe her parents if they'd like, and Shannon and her family."

"Our own little shindig." Taylor said smiling. "That would be so much fun!"

"Think we should girls?"

"Let's do it!" Kelsi cheered. "For the fun of a safe Halloween!"

* * *

"A party? At our house?"

"Sure, why not babe?" I said as we talked in his office over lunch. "I know for a fact that most of us will be getting invited to Lava Springs for Sharpay's little get together and some of us just don't feel like going."

"Why not?"

"Think about it Troy. Just about half the town is supposed to be there including most of the big shots that run this town. I also guarantee that there will be more than just the adults drinking on that night."

"Isn't that your sort of thing though?"

"Sweetie work with me here. With me carrying the little ones, don't you think I would rather be in a safer and more stable environment?"

"With less drinking and more fun?"

"Exactly! Plus we can do the whole thing while the kids are out trick or treating."

"You make a convincing argument sweetheart. But who all would we invite?"

"The McKessies, Shannon and her family, Kelsi and her parents, and your parents."

"So how many is that?"

"Twelve if I'm counting correctly."

"So not too many by the sounds of it. Hell, let's give it a shot. If we get more guests then hey, the more the merrier."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Love you too beautiful. Halloween is only a few days away, right?"

"Let's see…it's Wednesday, and Halloween is next week Saturday so we have several days to get things ready."

"Alright. We'll delve into the account and have a blast. How does that sound?"

"Does that mean we have to decorate inside of the house too?"

"It's either that or we do it half assed."

"Decorating it is then." I giggled.

* * *

"So is it a go?" Taylor asked. It was now Thursday afternoon after school just after classes got out. We had snuck out a few minutes earlier to beat the traffic coming out of the parking lot.

"Yes. I asked Troy and he agreed to it Taylor."

"This is going to be so cool! I can finally hang out someplace where I don't have to watch half the crowd making out in their drunken stupors."

"Down girl." I replied smiling as we drove along. "We have a lot to do in very little amount of time and that includes getting costumes."

"Oh, that is true. Should we go shopping?"

"Well…I suppose a little time with our rekindled friendship wouldn't hurt…"

"It's okay if you don't want to you know."

"No, it's fine. I'm just nervous still that's all."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise Taylor. Now let's hit the mall!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"So you may not be coming to our annual Halloween party?"

"No Ryan." Kelsi said through an apologetic smile. "After all that Gabriella has been through I owe her the time more than I do the Evans."

"That's a serious dagger to my heart Kelsi."

"It's nothing against you, honestly. I just feel the need to be with my friend more than I do the entire city."

"Is there any way I could change your mind? We've went to our family's party together since we were both thirteen Kels. I don't want to ruin that tradition."

"Some traditions are meant to be broken. This is one of them."

"Are you really so against my family?"

"No. Just one particular member of your family who almost destroyed one of the best things that had happened to her. Now if you'll excuse me, we've got a play to work on."

"Don't change the subject Kelsi. I want you to be there. I need you to be there."

"Forcing the issue isn't going to help you. Just respect my decision and let it be, alright?"

"I can't, that's the problem! This is our thing! Always has been! Why can't you just drop the whole hatred towards my sister for one night and come with me like you always do?!"

"Because my sister means more to me than you do!!" Kelsi yelled slamming the cover down over the key on the piano. "We may not be natural sisters, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I choose you over someone who needs me more." and with one more final glare she grabbed her books and backpack and left leaving a stunned and shocked Ryan standing on the stage floor unable to grasp the situation in front of him.

* * *

"What do you think we should get for costumes?"

"I'm not sure Tay. I want something cool yet not too scary because I'll be handing out candy to the kids who come to the door and I don't need them traumatized."

"But that's the fun of it!"

"You should know me by now. I'm more gentle than that."

"You were raised too well Gabs."

"I'm proud of that fact thank you very much." I smiled going through the racks of costumes. "Ooh, here we go!"

"What?"

"How does a Miss. America costume work?" I asked holding the silver sequined dress up against me. "Comes with matching tiara and shoes."

"Sexy and sleek. That'll knock any boy out of his shoes."

"Just what I need then." I said smiling thinking about the effect it would have on Troy. I knew for a fact that from looking at the dress that it would hug every curve I had tightly and knowing my husband like I did and how passionate we've been lately that it would drive him nuts. "They have one in red if you want it."

"I'm going more towards the freaky end of things rather than the beauty. Ooh, a gruesome zombie! Perfect!"

"Okay Tay." I laughed. "You do that and I'll go with what I've picked out. I'll win the competition for sure."

"If you say so." she replied back smiling as she picked out what she needed for her costume. "Let's go pay for our things and get dinner on me."

"Dinner on you?"

"Don't ask questions. Let's just go."

"Alright Tay-tay."

* * *

I finally arrived back home around six and was surprised to see that Troy had yet to be home. "Oh yeah, therapy session." I giggled to myself pulling into the garage and shutting the door. After closing up the garage I made my way into the house through the back door with my purchases in hand and smiled at the silence that surrounded me. Sure the quiet around our neighborhood was peaceful, but it was nice after a long day at school and then the mall. I pulled my dress costume out of it's box and hung it up carefully in our closet with the tiara and shoes still in their boxes to keep them safe from my husband as he did have a habit of throwing his shoes into the closet rather than setting them in there nicely. I still wasn't sure what it was about his flaws but each time I thought about them I would just smile to myself and laugh on the inside knowing I loved each and every little thing about my husband. But the ringing of our doorbell quickly knocked me out of my trance as I set my jacket on our bed. I rushed out to see who it was and when I noticed Kelsi outside on the doorstep crying I opened the door and was met by the feeling of arms wrapping around me and tears falling down her face. "Kelsi, what's wrong?"

"R-Ryan." she sobbed as I held her in my arms. "W-we got into a fight."

"Over what?"

"You."

"Oh no…come on. We'll talk in the kitchen."

* * *

"WHAT?! SHE'S NOT COMING?!"

"That's the word." Ryan said trying to clear the screeching voice of his sister out of his ears. "We even got into a fight about it."

"You did?"

"Yes. She said outright to me that Gabriella means more to her than I do."

"Ouch. I didn't think Kelsi had it in her to say anything like that."

"Well she did and does. She hates you more than you think Sharpay."

"Kelsi…hates…me?"

"She didn't say that specifically but that's the gist of it from what I gather."

"So she's not coming to our party because of Gabriella?! That is the last straw! No one defies an Evans and gets away with it!"

* * *

"So he was trying to force you to pick him over me?"

"Yes." Kelsi sobbed quietly as we talked in the kitchen over hot chocolate and brownies. Yes, I can bake. I'm pretty damn good at it too. "It was because our going to that party was now our tradition and that I shouldn't break it."

"He should know that it's your choice and not his though. I never thought that Ryan could act like this. He's always been kindest person of our group."

"Well it looks like he actually has some of the Evans temper in him." she sniffled taking another bite of her brownie. "I don't know if I like this side of him Gabi."

"I know I don't but we'll have to see what happens tomorrow when we go to school. Does your mom know you're here?"

"No. I haven't been home yet tonight."

"Has she called you?"

"I don't know. My phone has been off in case he tried calling me."

"I'll go call your mom then. You just sit here and dry those tears. I hate it when my sister cries."

"Thanks." she giggled quietly.

* * *

"Oh Andy, I'm worried. It's not like Kelsi to be out and not let us know where she is."

"I know dear. Just keep close to the phone. I'm going to drive around to some of her favorite hang out spots and see if she's there or not."

"Alright." she said as the phone rang. "Nielson residence. Amelia speaking."

"_Amelia, this is Gabriella."_

"Gabriella! Hold on Andy!" she then yelled before her husband went out the front door. "Have you seen Kelsi?"

"_Yeah, she's with me at Mr. Bolton's house."_

"You can say your house dear. Kelsi did inform us of what's going on."

"_Great…" _I muttered.

"No, no. You're fine don't worry. I'm just worried about my daughter's safety."

"_Well she's here in tears unfortunately."_

"Oh my god! She isn't hurt is she?"

"_Boyfriend issues Amelia. First big argument."_

"Is she alright?"

"_Yes, she's fine. But I think she could use a little motherly love right now. Think you can come and see her?"_

"Sure, sure. Just give me the address…"

* * *

Amelia showed up at our doorstep about ten minutes later looking relieved that her daughter was safe and sound with me and not out wandering around somewhere aimlessly. I was relieved of that thought too as I myself could never do that. But each teen I knew handled situations like these differently so being grateful that she came to see me was a godsend to both of us. "Where is she?"

"Down in the kitchen nibbling on brownies and hot chocolate still."

"Is she still upset?"

"Yeah but at least she's not crying anymore."

"First arguments are always the hardest to take. I'll go talk to her."

"Okay. Just follow the hallway all the way down. Kitchen is at the end."

"Alright. And thanks again for caring for her."

"I'm her sister. It's what I do." and with both of us smiling at each other in understanding, Amelia went down to the kitchen while I went into the living room to let them have some mother and daughter time.

* * *

"Kelsi?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Your 'sister' per say called me to come pick you up. Why didn't you call sweetie? Me and your father were worried sick about you."

"Sorry mother. I just didn't know where to turn which is why I came here first."

"You could have come to me dear. I've been there before and know what it's like to be heartbroken. You know your father isn't the first person I've been with."

"He's not?"

"Heavens no. Believe it or not I had three other boyfriends before I finally met him. Each one I thought loved me until they left me heartbroken because I wouldn't give them what they wanted."

"What was that? Wait…don't answer that."

"You get the point then." Amelia laughed softly. "But I wanted to wait until I met the perfect man in my life before I gave everything out both physically and emotionally. When I met your father though I was still sad and heartbroken. It took almost a year before I would even let him kiss me."

"That long?"

"That's how much of an emotional wreck I was. But each time I was with him alone we would hold hands while walking together or I would stay cuddled close to him so I felt safe and protected. Each day he was understanding, caring, kind and an overall gentleman and understood that I wanted to take my time with him. And during that time, I had fallen in love again when I never thought I would."

"He was that patient with you?"

"Yes. You see, love is a very delicate thing that shouldn't be forced or pushed. It's about understanding, trust, and caring. I know you and Ryan are both young and have been dating for a while, but he needs to understand that our hearts are more delicate than he thinks."

"I sure hope he sees it that way. My heart hurts so bad right now thinking about what happened today and how he tried to make me choose him over Gabriella."

"I don't understand."

"You see mom, Gabriella and Troy are going to hold a Halloween party for us here at their home and we're invited to come."

"Oh? So you want to be here instead of the Evans gala?"

"Yes. Is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all sweetheart. Who all is invited?"

"Me, you, and dad, Taylor and her parents, Shannon and her family, and Mr. Bolton's parents."

"Sounds like a fun time. Sure, we'll be here."

"Really?!"

"Yes dear, really." she laughed pulling her daughter into a hug. "I think a small party is just what we need this year. Especially if it'll make you happy."

"But are you sure? I know we go to Lava Springs every year for that event."

"I'm sure honey. Now come on. Let's go get your coat on so we can get home. Your father I'm sure is still very worried about you."

"Okay."

* * *

"Gabriella, we're leaving!"

"Did you two work everything out?" I asked walking up to Kelsi and Amelia.

"Yes we did Gabriella. Thank you again for watching out for her."

"It's not a problem Mrs. Nielson. I'm just glad she came somewhere where she knew she'd be safe."

"So am I. Oh, Kelsi informed me of your little party idea and I told her we'd be more than happy to come."

"Really?! That's great. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. We should get home now. I'm sure Andy is getting anxious to see his baby girl again."

"Mom!!" Kelsi groaned smiling. "You know I hate it when you and dad call me that around my friends!"

"That's why we do." she giggled. "Night Gabriella."

"Night!" I said smiling as I waved them off. "Well, that's the end of another dramatic issue…I hope…"

* * *

"Nielson!" Sharpay yelled in the hallway next to my locker the next morning. It was Friday, going on the weekend and I really wasn't in the mood for an argument though I think she thought otherwise.

"Sharpay, down." I said glaring at my ex-friend. "She doesn't need your input or opinions right now."

"Shut it Gabriella. My business is with her, not you."

"Any business you have with her can go through me." I said glaring as I stood between her and Kelsi. "Now what's your problem?"

"My problem is one, she's not coming to my Halloween party, and two I promised my parents that I'd have her booked for the night to play the piano for the band!"

"What?! You booked Kelsi?! Did you even ask her about playing for you before doing that?!"

"No, she didn't." Kelsi said with an icy tone. "As usual she doesn't think before she asks."

"Please little person. You know you do it for us every year. So I just naturally put your name on the roster."

"Well now you can take it off. I have other plans and they don't include working for you." and with a confident smile me and her linked arms and walked off leaving a shrieking and furious Sharpay Evans behind. "Wow is she pissed."

"You stood up for yourself. I'm proud of you Kels. You've never been able to do that before."

"I guess it's about time I did. I hate being the shy quiet person who needs everyone to speak for her when things get tight."

"Well you took the right step. Now let's get to the commons. I'm craving food again."

"Doesn't surprise me any." she giggled at me. My jaw just opened in shock at the insult my friend had just thrown at me. But I just whapped her arm playfully as we headed off towards the snack stand to keep me and the baby Bolton's satisfied.

* * *

The rest of my day went rather uneventfully thank goodness. Sharpay avoided me and Kelsi at all costs and that got us laughing each time of which then she'd turn and glare evilly at us which then in reaction we'd turn and laugh walking in the opposite direction. We remained cordial during the play rehearsals but that's as far as that went. I think it was just because Ms. Darbus was there monitoring everything thus not allowing our blonde haired actor to vent her frustrations on anything. The maddening glare in her eyes gave me fair enough warning to stay back and not push any buttons if at all possible. Week eight for the babies was now officially in the record books and I was ecstatic. The morning sickness I could have still done without but if it was included in the process of bringing three little babies into me and Troy's lives then it was all worth it.

But that got me thinking as I drove home after rehearsals of just how precious life is and at just how unexpectedly things can change in an instant. For me that had happened several times in my life. My father's murder and funeral, then us moving here to Albuquerque, me meeting Troy, getting married to the most handsome man in the world, and now us starting a family together. Each moment marked a turning point in my life that in some ways I wish I could have changed, but in others not. I wish I could have gone back in time and figured out a way to save my dad so he was still with us. But that would have meant that we would still be living in Texas and I would have never met my husband or made the friends I now had as I drove two of them home. The others were still not back in my life and things with Ryan were now a bit rocky concerning him and Kelsi. She hadn't spoke to him the entire day and the look of heartbreak in his eyes was gut wrenching. I knew I could have went up to help or talk to him about the situation but love lessons are best learned when you work them out yourselves. That I think was something I was going to learn as the relationship between me and Troy grew with each passing day that we were together.

But how I met my group of friends was wonderful in each and every different way. Kelsi, aka the playmaker of our gang. We were both four going on five and had kindergarten class together. She sat back in the corner away from everyone and even at my age I could see she was nervous and scared to be around everyone. So instead of joining the other kids in our class I instead went and sat next to her…

"_Hi! I'm Gabriella!"_

"_K…Kelsi."_

"_Why aren't you with the other kids?"_

"_I don't want to be. I'm okay by myself."_

"_But don't you want to be their friends?"_

"_They won't like me."_

"_I do. Will you be my friend?"_

"_Your friend?"_

"_Yeah! We can play and learn together. Mommy always told me to make friends so I just made you mine."_

"_Well, okay. Want to color?"_

"_Okay!" _and from that day on other than the weekends me and her spent each waking moment at school together that we could. And as we grew I learned what it meant to be shy as Kelsi didn't really make any other friends other than me but we became closer than anyone had deemed possible and our parents saw that each time that we were all together. During our move to here from Texas after my father's murder my mother drove with me and Kelsi in the backseat of our van while Mr. and Mrs. Nielson drove the Uhaul behind us that carried whatever little things that were left from our two houses. Everything else was being moved by the use of two semi trucks. One for our new house and the other for hers. Most of the time I sat in silence while my friend held my hand. I was scared that the people who killed my dad would come back and get us but mom reassured me from the time that we left to the time we arrived in Albequerque that we would be safe and that the bad guys wouldn't get us.

It was at the sixth grade that the others came into the picture. First of all was Sharpay who strutted into the first day of middle school like she owned the place. Apparently from what we heard from the rumor mills was that no one dared stand up to the Evans unless they were either rich or of the same social status as her family. But to hell with that. I was strong, independent, and wasn't about to let some rich brat walk all over me like she was the queen of the world.

"_Move little person."_

"_Excuse me? I don't think so. You can wait in line like everyone else."_

"_And who do you think you are standing up to someone like me?" _by this time the whole cafeteria at lunch had gotten silent and everyone had their eyes glued to us and were waiting for world war three to come bursting out of nowhere. _"Don't you know who I am?"_

"_Oh yes. I'm very aware of who you are. Sharpay Evans. Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, both high class socialites who currently own the Lava Springs country club. And from what rumors tell me, younger by several minutes sister of twin brother Ryan Evans."_

"_Glad to see you're acquainted with us. Now that you know all that, move. I'm getting my lunch first."_

"_Nope. I don't care who or what you are. If you wish to eat like the rest of us, you can wait in line as well. See the end of the line down there? It's the only chance of you getting in before it gets too long. And before you even think of opening your mouth to me again, best think twice because I'm not afraid of standing up to snobs like you." _Well after that I swear I had never heard a girl shriek in frustration like that in my life. But I wasn't about to let someone use their social status to get ahead in life. If she was going to go to the same school as me, it was going to be high time that she learned to live by the same rules as the rest of us. I don't think she ever got used to me standing up to her very well after that as we did have a few more heated encounters with each other of which I always easily won. People really respected me for sticking up for myself and those around me which gained me a lot of friends and supporters. And that's where Taylor came in.

Taylor was your common everyday student who lived the same social life as me but with an entirely different curve. Most times I would always see her stuck in the library reading during her free time, working in the science labs to stay ahead of the curriculum, or studying in the cafeteria during lunch. I admit she did remind me of myself in some ways, but even I knew when to take a break from things and just be a kid. And that was in the seventh grade for gods sake. So with that in mind Kelsi followed in behind me as always one day until we reached the table that she was sitting at and joined her. _"Hey Taylor." _

"_Oh, hey."_

"_What are you studying this time?"_

"_Periodic table of the elements before going onto my math and Spanish."_

"_Well…do you mind if we eat lunch here?"_

"_Not at all. Knock yourself out. Just don't bug me while I'm working."_

"_Back at it again nerd?" a voice cackled at us. Sadly once again there was Sharpay trying to push her status around. But she failed to notice again that I was around to handle the defense._

"_Hey Sharpay, when are you going to learn that with her being smart that it shows just how much of a dunce you are? Oh yeah, that's right. You don't want anyone to know about the tutor the school had to assign to you to keep your grades up. Sorry."_

"_You'll be sorry you messed with me Montez!"_

"_Don't bet on it!" I retorted back smiling as she stomped off. "Sorry about that Taylor."_

"_It's alright. Does she really have a tutor?"_

"_You're looking at her."_

"_What?! Oh man I would hate to be in your shoes."_

"_She knows not to mess with me. But sadly she still hasn't seemed to have learned her lesson yet."_

"_So…"_

"_So…what Taylor?"_

"_Are you really so smart that you're able to teach a creature like that?"_

"_Straight 'A's' all the way."_

"_Want to be my study partner sometime?"_

"_Sure, but only if my friend Kelsi can join us."_

"_We can do that. Nielson is it?"_

"_Yep." Kelsi giggled. "Been Gabriella's best friend since we were little tikes."_

"_We're practically sisters." I said smiling as I bit into my meatloaf. "Great…they burnt it again…"_

"_That's school food for you." Taylor giggled. _It was after that day that we started hanging out a bit more day by day and before we knew it, our little group had turned three strong and Taylor quickly learned to be on the draw when it came to fending off Sharpay. We could tell it agitated her day by day because no one was able to match wits with her like we did and each battle we had with the snobbish Evans only ended with her defeat and a victory for the good guys. And to us at that time, life was good.

It was the at the same time that year that Kelsi and Ryan had caught each others eyes and had started dating secretly behind Sharpay's back so that they wouldn't attract any attention to themselves. I had a pretty good idea that they would last through high school with each other but after that was totally up to them and what the future held in store.

Martha came along in eighth grade and along with her came Chad and Zeke. Immediately Martha I could tell was another shy person who was just trying to get through life the best she could. The other two were immediately initiated into the jock crowd but still did their own thing with everyone else. That in itself irritated most of their teammates as they weren't into the whole nerd, geek, or normal person scene. Basically if you weren't cute or part of the cheerleading crowd you didn't matter. But they broke the status quo in half and totally disrupted the entire school during that year. It was during one day after school when me, Kelsi, and Taylor were hanging out in my front yard just laying in the grass and taking in the warm spring sun before school ended that year that the three came walking down the street happily chatting away about what sounded like nothing at all. That was precisely what us girls were doing at the same exact moment as well. _"Hey, Montez!"_

"_Hey Danforth!" I yelled back. "Out doing nothing as usual?"_

"_Just out taking in some fresh air. What are you three up to?"_

"_Just taking in a warm weekend by soaking up the sun and the gentle breezes as they blow gently over our tired yet supple skin."_

"_Okay, overly dramatic are we?"_

"_I blame her boyfriend." _I smiled pointing to Kelsi. She just dropped her mouth open in shock at the insult I had just thrown at her and whacked me across my back playfully. _"Ow! I was kidding Kels!"_

"_As if." _she smiled back at me before laying back.

"_Whatever."_

"_Mind if we hang out with you? It's not like we have anything else going on anyway." _Martha then asked.

"_Sure. Come on. Sit and relax a bit." _and for the most of the remainder of our afternoon, us six hung out and talked the day away and found out in a quick hurry that we had more in common than we thought. So by the of the school year with Sharpay finally by some miracle in tow with us, we left middle school as the most popular group in school. Rumors had it as we left that we had left quite the legacy behind us and had turned the entire school upside. It was even said that a few of the teachers had retired after that year. I didn't believe it until I checked into it and a few of the older teachers did. I never had one of them during my three years there but them retiring because of us has yet to be proved.

Freshman year as we walked into east high we had most of the freshman crowd behind us as we walked in and right when we got in the front doors the entire school noticed the crowd. Apparently rumors of our group got around town pretty fast and all we heard as we traversed the hallways was whispers, murmurs, and the occasional snickering as we passed a few of the cheerleading groupies. When we reached my assigned locker with Sharpay and Taylor next to me, the head cheerleader at the time, Samantha Howardson, came up to us with a sly smile on her face. _"Well well, what if it isn't the freshman class."_

"_And if it isn't the head cheerleader." _I said in the same mocking tone flipping my hair. _"Please, like your attitude phases me."_

"_Oh doesn't it now? How is it that the lowly freshman crowd can stand up to me?"_

"_Like how we do with everyone else; with more confidence as you. You use your popularity to gain your status and we just use our good names. As you can tell, you already have a small group surrounding you already."_

"_Wha…what?"_ she stuttered looking around. And sure enough there was a decent sized group of us freshman surrounding her and the three other cheerleaders that had accompanied her. _"Wow, you guys know how to stick together."_

"_That's just how we are, aren't we Miss. Evans?"_ I said smirking looking at Sharpay. She just smiled and said _"That's right girlfriend."_

"_Evans?! As in the Evans who own the country club?! The richest family in all of Albequerque?!"_

"_The one and only." _she stated. _"Now move small person. We have classrooms to find."_ and like that she carefully pushed Samantha off to the side and we walked off in confidence with Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan in tow. Now don't think for a minute that I encouraged Sharpay to use her family's wealth or power over the town to our advantage. Knowing me I always discouraged that sort of thing but when she used it at the right time she usually had people eating right out of the palm of her hands. I don't know if she did use her power for us on some occasions but I never got any reports of anything so there was technically little I could do about it.

I met Troy near the end of my sophomore year at the tender age of fifteen rollerblading around the neighborhoods and just happened to have stopped in front of his house and did a little pirouette for the fun of it. There was a moving truck and crew moving stuff into the house and was a little more than embarrassed to hear clapping from in behind me. _"Bravo! Bravo! Who would have thought I'd get some entertainment while moving back into the neighborhood."_

"_Oh, hi."_ I said blushing. _"I was just cruising around the area."_

"_Were you doing that or dancing around?"_

"_Could be both. I was always told that I'm somewhat unpredictable."_

"_Aren't most girls?"_ he asked smirking.

"_Depends on the girl." _I giggled rolling up his driveway. _"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."_

"_Troy Bolton."_

"_Bolton…why does that sound familiar?"_

"_Jack and Lucille Bolton perhaps?"_

"_Oh, them! I've only seen them a few times so I'm not really familiar with who they are."_

"_Ah I see. Well I'm their oldest and only son."_

"_Funny! I'm the oldest and only child myself!"_

"_What a coincidence!" _he laughed. "_Nice to meet you finally. You've lived here how long now?"_

"_Ten years but I don't really pay attention to anyone else in the area so I hardly know anyone."_

"_Sounds like me. I always spent time in the backyard at home playing basketball."_

"_That's cool. When did you buy this house? It's been on the market for ages."_

"_A week ago."_

"_Mr. Bolton!"_ a mover yelled. _"Where do you want this TV?"_

"_Master bedroom!" _he yelled back. _"Sorry about that."_

"_Don't worry about it. I understand. Would you like some help? My mom always said I was good at decorating."_

"_Oh really now?"_ he laughed again. When his eyes finally caught mine immediately my breath hitched in my throat. Never before had I seen a pair of blue eyes that stunning before. _"Well why not? You sure it's okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's fine! Let me go home and get my shoes and I'll be right back."_

"_Okay. Later Gabriella!"_

"_Be back soon!" _I yelled rolling off. What I didn't know then was that after that first meeting things in my life were going to change drastically for me emotionally.

* * *

"_Boy, your mother was right." _Troy said later that evening. _"I have a whole living room set to go already. It would have taken me weeks to do that."_

"_I'm just a very motivated person." _I giggled looking at him. _"I helped my mom with most of the decorating of our house when we moved here."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Texas." _

"_Can't say I've been there myself. But I'm always up for traveling sometime."_

"_Oh…I see." I said somewhat nervously. _

"_Not a big fan of that state?"_

"_Not really." _I sighed. "_But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to go anywhere else."_

"_Seeing other sites is good for the soul."_

"_I've never heard that saying before."_ I replied smiling wiping my brow. _"Well, one room done. The rest of your house to go if you still want me to help."_

"_Hey, be my guest." _he said walking towards me with a glass of tea. Right away I noticed a slight limp in his walk and got curious. _"Something wrong?"_

"_I just noticed you limping. Did you hurt yourself?"_

"_More like someone hurt me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's a permanent injury from a drunk driver hitting me."_

"_Oh gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on anything you don't want to tell me."_

"_It's alright Gabriella. I'm fine with it." _and so for the rest of the evening we sat on the sofa over pizza and soda talking about our lives and who we were. and sometime during that night, we somehow became the best of friends.

* * *

At the end of summer I raced over to Troy's house on a Sunday night, the night before school would begin. As soon as I jogged up his driveway I could see him packing the backseat of his truck. I knew why and was kind of sad knowing that he too had to go. _"Hey Troy."_

"_Oh, hey Gabs. How are you tonight?"_

"_Good I guess. Leaving tonight?"_

"_Tomorrow morning. Classes start next week. How about you? Starting junior year at East High. Ah the memories."_

"_I don't need to know. You've told me a hundred times before."_

"_Watch it Montez." _he said with his trademark smirk. _"I'm still not afraid to come after you."_

"_Ha! I'm a minor. You're an adult. I dare you to try something Bolton."_

"_Okay, you asked for it!"_ and with both of us laughing, we raced around his truck several times and did several laps in the front yard before he finally tackled me into the grass and pinned me to the ground. _"Gotcha."_

"_Okay, you win!"_ I laughed as he helped me up. _"Jeez Troy, I just washed these clothes! Now they're full of grass stains!"_

"_Not my fault." _he laughed. _"You started it and I finished it."_

"_Whatever." _I replied sticking my tongue out at him. _"You'll miss me and you know it."_

"_That I will Gabi. But we have each others phone numbers and email addresses. So keeping in touch will be quite easy."_

"_That's true."_ I sighed. _"But it'll still be quiet around here without you."_

"_I'll try to come visit when I can, I promise."_

"_I'll hold you to that." _I giggled hugging him. _"Good luck wildcat."_

"_You too Gabs." _he said holding me tight in his arms. What shocked me was when he kissed my hair. I wasn't expecting that but the feeling of it for some reason sent shocks running through my entire body. _"Take care now."_

"_I will."_ and so with one more quick hug we parted ways for nine months of school.

* * *

"Gabi! Gabi!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out girl. Watch your driving."

"Sorry Taylor. Just a lot on my mind."

"That's perfectly fine…just don't try to kill us in the process."

"I won't." I giggled pulling into her neighborhood. We pulled up to her house a few minutes later and she hopped right out after I unlocked the doors. "See you tomorrow?"

"Always girlfriend. Night Kelsi!"

"Night Taylor!" she said back smiling and waving. "Now to my home driver. And please, be quick about it. I have a pedicure appointment."

"Yes Sharpay." I giggled pulling back onto the street.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen beautiful! I'm trying to get some of the Halloween stuff ready for Saturday night!"

"Ooh, sounds exciting!" I yelled back hanging up my jacket. "What's on the menu for that night?"

"Chocolate eyeballs, jello fingers, cookies…"

"Sounds like it's all junk food." I giggled walking into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." he replied smiling into our kiss. "How are you and the babies doing?"

"Wonderfully thank you. Just make sure you have something healthy on that list that I can chow down on."

"I will, I promise. I even found a drink recipe online that looks like it's a foaming and steaming experiment gone wrong but it's actually a fruity treat."

"Sounds gory." I giggled. "I hope you aren't planning on transforming everyone into your mindless zombies."

"She's onto us Igor!" he said with his best Dracula voice. "She must not be allowed to interfere with my plans!"

"Oh no you don't Troy!" I laughed with him on my heels as I ran towards our room. I barely made it into our room before closing the door on him and locking it on him. "Beat you Dracula!"

"You shall join me in the afterlife my love! I shall see certain to that!"

"Whatever!" I smiled opening the door. "Hi baby."

"Come here!" he said picking me up in his arms and spinning us around. For a few brief moments he spun us around as I giggled happily in his embrace with the entire world around me totally oblivious from my mind. At that moment it was just me, Troy, and one of the few quiet moments we got in our hectic lives. "God I love you."

"Love you too handsome." I said softly as he set me down. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

"It's all because I love you honey." he said cupping my face with his hands. "More than you'll ever know or understand."

"I feel the same way." I replied in between gentle kisses. "You are my world Troy."

"I share the same exact sentiment with you. Now I have some indoor decorating to do and you have homework I'm sure you have to do. So get to it."

"Yes master." I said with my best Igor voice. He just smiled and took me by the hand as we made our way back out into the rest of the house.

* * *

Troy kept pretty busy that entire night as did I. I did the homework as I had promised to do, then we made supper together, cleaned up, of which afterwards I had to finish up on my homework while he got as much decorating done as possible. By the end of the night when our usual bedtime came up he had the living and dining rooms looking pretty spooky. "Absolutely hideous looking in here."

"Is it gruesome enough?"

"It's got chills running down my spine Troy. So you must have done something right."

"Good. That's the effect I was going for."

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed. "But if I get nightmares I'm blaming it on you."

"And you know that I'll be right there to protect you. Now let's get to bed. I'm beat."

* * *

"Your house all set for the party in a few days?"

"It's gruesome Kelsi. I swear Troy either has too much time on his hands or just has too much of an overly active imagination."

"Can't say I blame him. From what I gather from the short time I've known him he is a bit of a child at heart."

"Yes and that's what keeps me hopping when it comes to him. I never know what he's going to do or when he's going to do it."

"Like the time he decided to play the Dukes in the truck on the way to your doctors appointment?"

"Oh god don't remind me." I groaned smiling. "I still can't believe he did that."

"It was funny and you know it."

"Yeah, it was."

"What doctor's appointment?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, hey Shannon. Just the usual standard physical. Nothing to worry about."

"Those are always good. You still in good health?"

"I was the last my doctor told me."

"Well there we go then. You two going to the auditorium this morning?"

"No. We're taking this day off from it. The play isn't our entire lives you know. Even us stage hands deserve a day off here and there."

"I wish I could but Ryan wants us dancers down there to work on the choreography some more. If I knew it was going to be this hard I wouldn't have signed up."

"You can do it Shannon. We'll be back tomorrow to check up on things I promise."

"Alright. See you at lunch!"

"See you!" Kelsi yelled as we waved her off. "Hey, have you invited her to the party yet?"

"Yeah and they're all coming. So I'm hoping it'll be a really good time."

"Should be. Taylor already told me what kind of costume she's got going so it should be neat."

"I've got mine too. Something tells me Troy is going as Dracula this year."

"He comes back from the afterlife!" she said trying to stifle a giggle. "This party is going to be so cool!"

"Just make sure you're ready for it."

"I will be. Shit, the homeroom bell!"

"Well let's not stand here! Let's hoof it!"

* * *

"Troy! Troy!"

"Oh, hey babe!" he yelled back as he turned down the stereo. "Sorry. Was just checking out the sound effects for Saturday night."

"As if your toys outside aren't bad enough." I said smiling setting my keys down on the hallway table in the entryway. "I was hoping to come home from school to a peaceful house but no, my loving husband had to let his inner child out again."

"Not my fault." he smirked. "Blame my parents. They raised me to be this way."

"I should have realized that by now." I sighed leaning up against the living room entrance with my arms crossed in front of me. "But yet it also doesn't surprise me any."

"You love it and you know it sweetheart."

"That's the problem, I do." I laughed lightly walking into the living room. "I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"Exactly. I'm a package deal beautiful. You take what you get."

"Well considering my package came pretty much perfect out of box, I would have to say that I'm pretty content with what I've got right now."

"So no returns?"

"I think trying to force you back into your mother would be an impossible and painful experience Troy."

"Oy the mental image!" he said whapping his head. "Thanks sweetheart. Now I'm going to have that stuck in my head for the rest of the night."

"It was my pleasure." and with one more smile I went into the dining room to get whatever work I had to do from school done while he finished up with any last decorating details.

* * *

Friday evening. One day before the day of our party and everything was set. I was happily cooking dinner and Troy as always was in the living room flipping through the sports stations taking notes. What they were for I didn't know but I wasn't about to disturb him. Doing that I'm sure would have meant my death sentence if it was attempted. Tonight I was attempting the burrito route for the first time in my life and though Mexican food is one of my favorite things, it was never really a dish that I had tried to make. But with the oversized soft shells plus all the meats and other fillings I think we were going to be quite stuffed. Especially since once they were done I was certain they were probably going to be as big as our heads. Troy went with grilled chicken, rice, mild salsa, lettuce, and sour cream. I went with the same thing but instead of lettuce I went with red and green peppers with a small splash of hot sauce to add a little more fire. Troy didn't mind anything mild but if it got overly spicy forget about it. He wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. Once I had both of the burritos folded and closed I grilled the outer shells to a light to medium brown on both the top and bottom sides. That helped to not only seal them better but heated the inside contents a little bit more. On the side we had more salsa set aside in a bowl with scooping Tostitos tortilla chips. I also broke out the tea as I had already had my fair share of milk and juice for the day and wanted something different. "Troy, dinner is ready babe!"

"Coming!" he yelled back at me. When I noticed he was on his cell phone, I got a bit curious and listened in as I brought dinner out from the kitchen into the dining room. "Yeah. My team stats are ten wins and two losses so I'm doing great so far. So you better start picking better players if you want to try to keep up with me Chad. Yeah, sure whatever say. We'll see what happens on the next game. Sunday night at seven. Yeah, talk at you then. Yep. Night Chad. Wow, I hope I can handle that burrito Gabs."

"You better. I put a lot of work into these." I said smiling. "What was up with Chad and the sports talk?"

"Fantasy Basketball leagues."

"Oh, that would explain it." I giggled. "Don't let me barge into your world."

"You could if you wanted to."

"No thank you. I would get confused with all the things you use to determine who's good or not. And don't even get me started on stats and numbers."

"You're a math wiz Gabriella. How could something like that throw you off?"

"I've tried your world once before, remember?"

"Oh yes. That was a bad year for me. Just about got kicked off the league I was on."

"Exactly." I giggled. "So I'll just watch from the sidelines from now on."

"Good idea. You can be my bench warmer."

"Plus water girl! I wouldn't mind handing out cold drinks to all those muscular and handsome men."

"Funny honey. Very funny." he chuckled biting into his burrito. "Wow! This is damn good!"

"Thank goodness. This was my first time trying burritos and wasn't sure how good they would come out."

"It's really good! And that mild salsa added just the right zing I was looking for. Promise me we'll make these again sometime."

"Well how about we make a bunch for tomorrow nights party? We never did settle on a main course for everyone. Perhaps these will do the trick."

"Perfect! I can handle these for two nights in a row."

"I think the babies could too." I giggled between bites of my dinner. "I know I'm loving them."

"I'll get what we need for them after we eat. But we'll have a long day of cooking if we're to get them done."

"Don't remind me. But I'm sure we'll get it done. Just don't forget we have your parents, Taylor, and Kelsi coming over for lunch tomorrow."

"I won't."

* * *

"Gabriella!"

"In the kitchen mom!" I yelled to Lucille the next morning. "Just getting the meat ready for lunch!"

"Oh no dear! Let me do that!"

"Mom, I'm not handicapped you know. I can handle cooking."

"Sorry. Just trying to look out for you two."

"And that's why I love you." I giggled as she kissed my forehead. "But if you want you can start on that signature sloppy joe sauce that the Bolton's are famous for."

"I already have it made. Jack is bringing it in the house right now."

"Okay. Just make sure he doesn't ruin any of Troy's Halloween decorations. He'll have a mental breakdown if he does."

"I already warned him. Frank just about gave me a heart attack when I walked past him."

"He's gotten me a few times already too. I'll be glad when he's put away."

"You and me both sweetie."

"Bolton family recipe coming through!" Jack said smiling coming into the house. "The meat ready yet?"

"Just about dad. Just set it on the counter over there. I'll mix it in after I get the burger meat fully cooked and drained."

"Remember, let the meat soak in the sauce for at least an hour. If you don't you won't get the right taste to the mix."

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically.

"Careful young lady. I can still fail you in gym if you're going to act that way."

"You wouldn't!!"

"I would." he said mockingly giving me a quick hug. "But you know I'm kidding, right?"

"I'm not so sure of that at the moment." I replied smirking. "But I'll believe you this time."

"That's all I ask." he chuckled. "Where is Troy?"

"Outside taking care of the pool cleaning."

"How is his knee doing?"

"Still bugging him but not as bad."

"I'll go take over for him then. Don't need him straining it any more than what it is."

"Okay dad. Hey mom, you want to get the salad going?"

"Sure sweetie."

* * *

"Troy!"

"Oh, hey dad. What's up?"

"Just taking over for you."

"Dad, I've got this. It's only my knee."

"Yes, one that you already pushed too far and don't need to be straining again. Now hand over that net and I'll take things from here."

"Alright. Maybe I'll go help mom and Gabi."

"Don't worry about it. You just go watch TV or something."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Do it and don't argue son."

"Aye aye sir!" he saluted limping off. Jack just shook his head at his stubborn son and began to finish what Troy had started just a few minutes earlier.

* * *

"Who ordered the chips and dip?"

"Or the chocolate pudding cake?"

"Hey girls! Kelsi go ahead and leave the cake on the counter next to the drink glasses. Taylor you can do the same with the chips and dip."

"Things set for lunch?" Kelsi asked.

"Just about. Just have to let the meat simmer in the sauce for about forty five minutes and we should be set. We made a veggie snack tray to nibble on until it's ready to serve."

"Works for me." Taylor said nibbling on a mini carrot. "Hey Mrs. Bolton."

"Hi girls! You two ready for the party tonight?"

"Yeah. Costumes are ready to go."

"That's good. Gabriella, when are you going to make the food for the night?"

"Right after we're done with lunch. Lots to do and not much time to do it in."

"I'll stick around and help then. Your parents still coming over girls?"

"As planned." Kelsi giggled. "Sharpay is still as pissed as ever about it too."

"Well her loss not ours. Just try to be here by six, alright?"

"We promise Mrs. Bolton."

* * *

Well after lunch and the long conversation we had with Taylor concerning my pregnancy after mom had accidentally slipped it out into the open, me and Lucille got going right away on the party favors and food. The girls left around two and that gave us only four hours to get a ton of burritos and other freaky goodies made. Some of it we had made the night before so that did end up helping us in the long range end of things. We did of course have the classic chex mix bowl ready to go. You just can't have a holiday party without it. At least not in my opinion.

Around five after a lot of hard work and sweat between the four of us we had everything made and ready to go. The burritos we had on several different trays in the oven so that they could stay warm until serving time. Meanwhile in that time Jack and Lucille left for home to get into their costumes leaving me and Troy some time to get showered up and looking our best, or worst depending on the costume. I know Troy was going to be knocked off his feet when he saw me in mine and that was just what I was going for.

"Whoa babe. Who knew I had Miss. America living in my house."

"How do I look?"

"Very sexy. If that was an actual designer dress you'd be the hit of the town."

"Good. Just what the effect I was working towards."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes Count Dracula. By the way have I ever told you that you make quite the handsome vampire?"

"I am here to please mi lady." he said in his best Dracula voice kissing my hand. "Now let us depart as to greet our guests as they arrive."

"Yes my master."

* * *

The first guests to show up were Kelsi and her parents and I just had to laugh at Kelsi when she walked in our front door. "Oh my god girl! You look like you haven't showered in months!"

"That's what I am. A traveling hobo."

"Remind me to avoid the next passing train."

"Very funny."

"I know it was." I laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. Welcome."

"Ms. America it is our pleasure." Amelia giggled giving me a quick hug. "How are you doing dear?"

"Just great. How about you Mr. Frankenstein?"

"The bolts are a little loose but I'm ready for a good night."

"Go join Troy then. You men always have a few loose screws in your minds anyway."

"Alright." he laughed walking past me. Just as I was about to close the door up the walk came mom and dad looking very original. "Herman! Lilly! Glad to see you could make it!"

"My idea." Jack said with a smile. "You like?"

"It matches you dad. Now you can go join Frankenstein in the kitchen with Dracula."

"Oh, my brother is here?! Goody Goody!" he then said happily getting into character. Me and mom both laughed and shook our heads as he walked past us. "Seriously mom, how do you live with that?"

"I'm not sure dear. Grandpa and Marilyn ask me that all the time. It's just something about him I suppose."

"Well the Munsters idea suits you two. Kelsi came in as a hobo."

"How does her costume look?"

"You'd have to see it to believe it." I replied closing the door.

"Were you and Troy able to finish everything?"

"Yeah and just barely too. Thank you for sticking around and helping mom."

"It's my pleasure sweetie. Now I better go make sure Herman isn't in the process of breaking anything like he's so good at."

"Okay mother."

* * *

Shannon and her family showed up about five minutes later right after the first batch of trick or treaters had left our front door. "Shannon!"

"Hey girl!"

"Hannah Montana. Very original."

"Well my little sister picked it out for me. And who am I to upset a ten year old?"

"Nothing wrong with that. What's your name sweetie?"

"Tabitha. But everyone calls me Tabby."

"Well I'm Gabriella. But you can call me Gabi, okay?"

"Hey, that rhymes!" she giggled.

"Yes it does. And I have a surprise for you in the house since you didn't get to go trick or treating this year."

"Really?!"

"Sure do!" I said looking up towards her parents. "I hope you two don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband John."

"Nice to meet you two finally. I'm Gabriella and Troy is inside somewhere. So let me guess…Cinderalla and her prince charming?"

"Yes. Doesn't he look handsome?"

"Very striking." I giggled. "Go on in and make yourselves at home. There's plenty of food in the dining room."

"Alright." John replied. "Let's go Tinkerbell."

"Okay daddy." Tabitha said smiling walking into the house. I smiled as I watched the four walked past me as Tabitha I noticed bared a striking resemblence to her older sister which was cute in a way. Made me wonder if the two had anything else in common that I had to worry about. Finally several minutes later came Taylor with her parents. Taylor's zombie costume came out looking hideous which I'm sure is just what she was going for but watching as her mom got freaked out by our two animatronic friends Mack and Frank was hilarious. "Taylor! Glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said as we hugged each other. "Don't you look ravishing."

"And don't you look hideous."

"I make a perfect zombie and you know it."

"Yes you do. Hi Mr. and Mrs. McKessie."

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. McKessie said smiling. "How are you dear?"

"Just fine. Come on in and join the festivities! Everyone else is already here." looking at Taylor's parents it looked like her dad was going for the farmer john look with a pair of worn out jean suspenders, a John Deere hat, plaid red and white shirt, and dirty steel toed boots. Her mom went with Mona Lisa which is a stark contrast to her farmer husband. I'm sure if Leonardo da Vinci saw them he'd be turning in his grave at the sight of the two of them.

* * *

We were a full hour into the party and things were rocking happily. Everyone loved the burritos and I was glad. I tried a few other different variations also with beef with Taco seasoning and Gaucomole and those ones went over pretty well. Troy stuck with his chicken ones and even had the gusto to down two of the over one pound beasts. That on top of everything else we had out made me wonder just what kind of cast iron stomach he had in the first place. I definitely had to ask his mother about that.

Throughout the night Shannon's little sister clung to me for some reason for most of the night and I found her to be absolutely adorable. She had her older sister's same raven colored hair but had the cutest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. Her face had the slight hints of freckles on her cheeks that I could tell were starting to fade as she got older. So if that was any indication of anything I was sure she was going to be a knockout when she got a little bit older. "Gabi! Gabi!"

"What's up Tabitha?"

"When can I get my surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait sweetheart. We still have a while to go with the party yet and I don't want to spoil you too early, okay?"

"Okay! Hey, want to dance with me?"

"Sure sweetie! Let's go show your mom and dad what you can do!"

* * *

"She'll make a good mother someday." John said looking at his daughter and Gabriella make goofballs of themselves in the living room. "I haven't seen Tabitha in this good of a mood in ages."

"Perhaps a new friend is what she needed." said Troy as he walked up to him. "Gabriella told me about her and I know I have never dealt with depression before and don't have a clue as to how to understand anything about it but sometimes just the simple things in life can make everything just a little bit easier to handle."

"I guess this is one of those times Mr. Bolton. We thank you for inviting us."

"It's not a problem. Oop, there's the doorbell. Be right back."

"Sure."

* * *

"You think this will be okay?"

"Come on Ryan. You know your party was a bore fest and I think us sneaking over here is going to be alright."

"I hope so." he muttered as the front door of the Bolton residence opened. "Mr. Bolton."

"Mr. Evans? Mr. Jenkins? What brings you here?"

"Well, we kind of ditched the Evans gala and hoped our better halves here wouldn't mind if we joined them."

"Kelsi and Shannon? I don't think they'd mind. Come on in boys."

"Thank you Mr. Bolton." said Ryan nervously as they walked in.

"No need to thank me Ryan. Kelsi is in the kitchen chatting with the ladies so you can find her there if you'd like."

* * *

"So you and Gabriella went home that night covered in mud from the park?"

"Yes." Kelsi giggled as she talked to the mothers. "From head to toe."

"And it took me all of a good hour and two baths to make sure she was clean." Amelia said smirking. "She did that twice to me."

"Sounds like she was the adventurous little six year old."

"Was she ever. Her and Gabriella got into everything."

"Umm…good evening Mrs. Nielson."

"Oh, good evening Ryan."

"Can I talk to Kelsi for a bit?"

"Sweetie, do want to talk to him?"

"Sure." Kelsi said quietly not looking at Ryan. "I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetheart."

* * *

"Bobby!"

"Hey babe." he smiled hugging his girlfriend. "Hey Tabby!"

"Bobby!" Tabitha squealed happily diving into his arms.

"How are you doing squirt?"

"Great! Gabriella is so cool!"

"Yes she is." he laughed setting the hyperactive ten year old down. Immediately she ran back to gabriella and the two began to once again dance the night away. Bobby just shook his head before turning back to his high school sweetheart. "Since when did I date Hannah Montana?"

"You want to and you know it."

"Okay Hannah, but if my girlfriend finds out about us she's going to be awfully upset."

"But you're with a celebrity. I'm sure she'll understand." she murmured into a kiss. "Besides, I'm the hottest celebrity here."

"Well I'm not sure about that. Ms. America and Mrs. Munster are looking pretty tempting."

"Bobby!" she squealed laughing. "That is so not nice."

"Oh, is that you Shannon? I never would have guessed."

"Ha ha. You're such a comedian."

"But I try. Can I have this dance?"

"Sure baby."

* * *

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Kelsi asked softly leaning up against the wall in the main hallway. "I thought your party was more important than me."

"Well, to tell you the truth I sort of got bored. This year just wasn't the same without you there."

"How was everything?"

"Alright I suppose. But it didn't sound right without the lead pianist there."

"I had somewhere more important to be at Ryan. I told you that."

"Yes, I know. That's why I came here."

"With Bobby?"

"Yeah. We snuck out and came here in my car. I had to find out myself myself what was more important to me and tonight's party wasn't it."

"Then what was?"

"You." he whispered cupping her face and gently kissing her. "I'm so sorry trying to make you choose me and our party over Gabriella. I should have known better."

"Yes you should have. Gabriella is my sister and I would do anything for her. There are some boundaries that I'm not willing to cross and choosing someone elses happiness over mine isn't going to work Ryan. I am who I am and with everything we've went through together I'm just not going to risk anything that seperates us."

"What about college? Me and you already decided on Juliard."

"I'm changing my career choice Ryan. I'm not going to New York."

"Y-you're not?" he said as his breath hitched in his throat. "Why not?"

"I chose something else that will let me help others Ryan. Something that will let me make a difference in other peoples lives."

"What would you be going for?"

"A doctor. I want to go to medical school."

"Hmm…Dr. Kelsi Nielson. I like the tone of that. Very sexy."

"Ryan!" she giggled blushing. "Seriously. It's what I want to do."

"Then I'll be right behind you supporting you."

"What about what you want to do?"

"I'll figure something out but I'll still study in music and choreography. Just as long as we can make us work I'll do anything. I love you."

"You…love me?"

"Yes, I do. I know we've never said that to each other before, or at least I don't think we have, but that's besides the point. I love you Kelsi Anne Nielson."

"And I love you Ryan James Evans." she said as tears glimmered in her eyes. In that very moment the world around them disappeared as he wrapped her lips with his in a passionate gentle kiss with each other wrapped in the others arms.

* * *

"Looks like everything worked out for the best tonight." Amelia said watching her daughter and Ryan. "Some things were just meant to be."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Elizabeth asked as she and Lucille stood by also watching.

"If I know those two like I do they'll make it work. There's just some times in life where even the two most likely people in the world from two different cultures meet and that little spark of magic happens that ultimately brings them together."

"Been reading Romeo and Juliet much?" Susan McKessie asked smirking.

"Hush you! It's a beautiful story."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to our husbands before they decide to get curious."

"Good idea. Let us depart ladies"

* * *

After a long night of dancing, eating, talking, and joking around, everyone soon departed around midknight with a very tired and exhausted Tabitha still clinging onto me like the angel she had been all night. She spent most of her quality time with her parents, sister, and friends but when it came to me I guess there was just something that she sensed that she loved. Not that I minded though. I even offered to watch her from time to time in case her parents needed it. I know they were a bit skeptical about that but Tabitha insisted so they happily agreed and I gave them our number in if they ever needed my services. But Tabitha wouldn't let me forget about one little thing. "Gabi, where's my surprise?!"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that." I laughed going into the hallway closet. "Now I know you didn't get to go trick or treating this year so me and Troy were nice enough to make you this big bag of Halloween candy! But don't eat it all at once, okay?"

"You're so cool Gabi! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Tabitha. Now you guys get out of here. I'm sure you're all tired."

"Yes we are." said Elizabeth tiredly. "Thank you again for a wonderful evening."

"You're all welcome. Night everyone!"

"Night!" they cheered back at me. After I closed the door I immediately went to our room and got changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I smiled to myself as I thought about how successful our evening was and how two other people made the night just a little more delightful. With those thoughts in mind I wrapped myself tighter into our blankets and relaxed comfortably as I waited for Troy to join me.

* * *

**A/N:** _And another chapter bites the dust. I tried once again to keep things as time accurate with Gabi and her pregnancy so I hope I haven't confused anyone. Anywho read, review, comment, etc, etc. You guys know the routine. See that little review button? You know you want to push it. Come on, go ahead. It's calling you..._


	10. Thanksgiving Chaos

_Hey everyone, Gabriella here hoping that everyone is looking forward to the upcoming holiday season! This part of our little adventure covers our first Thanksgiving together and when the Christmas part of our lives comes next, we'll be right back in line with my pregnancy as well as a few other twists and turns me and Troy weren't expecting. But not to worry, everything is fine. You'll just have to wait and see what happens ;). So read on and please, give Ltscw some words of encouragement. He's done a lot to put up with me and my raging hormones._

* * *

Chapter 9- Thanksgiving Chaos

Well after trying to recover the following Sunday after our party, I realized that I had done a little too much on that end of things as dancing and partying weren't much of a thing for me anymore. My legs burned and ached, my energy levels were depleted, and it didn't help that our babies kept me up most of the night. I tossed, I turned, and even got up and threw up a few times. Something tells me that I won't be doing that again for a while, or rather we won't as I don't think I'll be allowing it after a night like that.

Most of that day I just laid in bed taking it easy as prescribed by my husband for I wasn't about to argue with him. I was miserable from head to toe and he could see it in my eyes. During that time Troy had went to work taking down decorations and cleaning house so things would look normal again. What took us a few days to assemble took him less than a day to take down and that was just inside. Outside would have to take a backseat for now until we got some more free time to ourselves to complete the teardown.

With that in mind I knew thanksgiving was now only four weeks away and it was one that I was going to have the hardest time with other than Christmas when that arrived. It was going to be the first time in my life that I wasn't going to spend it with my mother. Every year after my fathers death we would head over to Kelsi's and spend time with them. But now I'm sure that plan is entirely blown out of the water. But I'm not about to try to let that get to me though. At least not if I have something to do with that. But everyone knows that with pregnancy comes emotional roller coasters. I only hoped that November wasn't going to be one of those rides.

That afternoon a just as tired but not as nearly exhausted Taylor came over to say hi and to check up on how I was doing. When Troy told her where I was and pointed out how to get to me she bounded in and jumped up onto our bed causing me more discomfort than I would have wanted. "Taylor, please…I'm nauseous enough as it is."

"Oh, sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit that's how." I muttered into my pillow. "I can't move an entire muscle in my body."

"I'm sorry sweetie." she said softly rubbing my back. "I wish there was a way to make you feel better."

"There is. Don't let me party like that anymore."

"It's not like you were drinking Gabs."

"Doesn't matter. Even you should know that I'm not as active as I used to be."

"True."

"How was the Evan's gala last night?"

"Same as always from what I heard. Sharpay was furious though."

"I think I know why."

"We all do. Ryan informed all of us of his actions last night when we all went out to breakfast this morning."

"Aww…I missed the annual breakfast!"

"It's alright Gabriella. You missed an extremely pissed off and hung over Sharpay Evans so it's good that you did."

"Hung over? Why does that not surprise me?" I sighed trying to sit up.

"No sweetie, you just stay laying there. There's no sense in having to get up if you don't have to."

"There is when you have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well don't let me get in your way then."

* * *

After the end of that following week after the fight with my mother, the hospital stay, my house rest orders from Sonia, and the opening of the secret I had kept from everyone else I knew, it was only three more weeks to thanksgiving and deep down I was getting nervous. Just how in the hell was I going to pull of one of the happiest times of the year when I was still visibly and emotionally shaken up from everything that has happened in my life? "Hey babe."

"Oh, hi sweetheart."

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." I lightly laughed and said "No, a little far from that Troy. Trying to view the paranormal isn't on my list of things I do."

"True, but if you did it'd be different."

"And freaking scary so I think not." I said still laughing. "But no, it's something else far from that."

"Well tell me and I may be able to help."

"I'm worried about thanksgiving Troy. How are we going to handle that?"

"Oh, that? We're going to my parents. It's tradition."

"Not that Troy, even if I am glad I don't have to cook such a giant feast." I giggled looking at him. But my smile quickly went away with a sigh and instead turned back into a frown. "It's trying to get through it without my mom there with me. We always spent it together."

"I'm sorry honey. I totally forgot about that factor. Shit…how to figure this out so that everyone is happy…"

"I appreciate you wanting to help baby, but just what can we do? Mom won't even look at me."

"Now you listen here babe. You are the most beautiful, thoughtful, caring, and amazing person that this world has ever seen. So don't let what your mother thinks get to you. She just doesn't know what she's missing right now."

"Perhaps not." I sighed. "It still doesn't make me worry any less."

"I know love. But we'll figure it out so not to worry. You tired at all?"

"Just a little."

"How about taking an afternoon snooze with your one and only?"

"Sounds like the most wonderful idea in the world."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey Troy." Lucille said smiling walking up to her son. "What brings you home tonight?"

"I needed someone to talk to at the moment."

"Something wrong son?"

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah, just a little I suppose."

"Well sit and take a breather. What's on your mind?"

"The holidays." Troy said sitting down on their sofa in the living room. "Gabriella told me how she's feeling about everything and now I don't know what to do."

"Is this about Maria?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's just sit here for a bit and think things out, okay?"

"Sure mom."

* * *

I woke up a little while later to the feeling the Troy's side of our bed being cold. I kind of frowned at this as I was feeling a little lonely again and with my emotional state because of the mood swings I felt tears stinging at my eyes. But when I saw a letter carefully placed on his pillow with my name on it I wiped the tears off my face and opened it carefully.

_Gabi-_

_Went to my parents for a few minutes. I'll be back soon so don't worry. I wouldn't dare leave the most gorgeous woman in the world alone for long :)__. So just relax in bed and rest. I'll come for you when I get back. Love you babe._

_Troy._

That little note did end up calming my somewhat frazzled nerves a bit so I did what the letter told me and snuggled back into the covers. I was still lonely and upset and was wanting him to be here to hold me and keep me warm. So with silent tears still falling down my face I curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly trying to hold back the emotions that were within.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do mom?" Troy asked. "She's not really emotionally stable to handle something like this on her own."

"Well…we could just do Thanksgiving here like we always do or try it at your house for a change. Whatever suits what's best for her is what we'll try to do."

"Oh, that reminds me…" Jack then said interrupting. "I got an email from your sister Lucy."

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah. She and her husband will be coming down from Nebraska to visit this year with their new babies."

"Oh yes! I heard about that!"

"Babies?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yes. A boy and girl." Lucille said smiling. "They're about three months old already."

"Umm…can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Do multiples run in our family at all?"

"Stephanie is the only one that I know of that has had twins. Otherwise we've all been singles. You have any on your side Jack?"

"My younger sister had twins several years ago but otherwise it's always been on at a time as well."

"So it's just an on and off thing then?"

"Pretty much. Why are you curious? Because of Gabriella?"

"I suppose." Troy said with a light laugh. "I guess me and her broke the mold on that then."

"First time for three at once? Yeah, I suppose you did. Oh, and before I forget Lucy, your sister said they'd be here at least a week before Thanksgiving."

"Okay. Gives us plenty of time to get ready. Mind if my sister and husband use your old room Troy?"

"Not at all mom. It'll be good to see my aunt again. It's been ages."

"Yes it has. Where is Gabriella now?"

"At home hopefully still sleeping."

"Better get home and check on her then. We'll just do thanksgiving at your house, okay?"

"Perfect mom." he replied with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye dear."

* * *

Looking at the clock when I woke up again I noticed it was around five and my face was still wet with my tears. Why I had cried in my sleep I don't know but I still felt upset and lonely without my husband at my side. Why did I feel this way though? I was happy, content, and most of all excited about the life I was now living. We had a beautiful house, two very nice vehicles, a stable income, and three little angels on the way. But without him with me at the moment it all felt worthless until I knew he was safe in my arms. When I heard the front door open and close I prayed it was him as I did know his parents had a spare key as well so I didn't have my hopes up as of yet. But when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me and the familiar musky scent of Troy's aftershave filling my nose I knew my baby was home. "Hey you." he whispered.

"Hi." I said softly between sniffles.

"You crying sweetheart?"

"Just a little."

"Why? What's wrong hon?"

"I just missed you that's all."

"Missed me? I was only gone for an hour or so sweetheart. Not only that I was only two minutes away."

"I know." I giggled softly. "I guess it was just one of my mood swings."

"It's alright now." he said gently pulling me further into his embrace. "I'm home now and I don't plan on going anywhere else for the rest of the night."

"Okay…" I whispered burying my head into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize sweetheart. Just dry those tears off your pretty face and relax. I'm right here."

"Alright." I whispered again snuggling in closer to him. It was then that i finally felt my loneliness and tension melt away with each beat of his loving heart.

* * *

It was officially one week before Thanksgiving and from what Troy had gathered during the time that had passed, his wife though happy on most days, on occasion was on an emotional rollercoaster and had kept it well hidden from his parents and their friends. The last confrontation with her mother didn't help matters all that much either and it was killing him on the inside. When they went to bed she would always fall asleep peacefully with a smile on her face. But sometimes during the night he would hear her whimpering and immediately sat up, took her into his arms and let herself weep into his arms until she would settle down and fall asleep again several minutes later of which then she would sleep quietly the rest of the night. But on this night he was out on yet another craving run completely tired and worn out. But for the love of his life and their three little girls all the extra time taking care of things was well worth the red eyes and bags that were prominent on his face. That added with the fact that it was a Sunday morning meant that he could at least sleep in to help catch up on his rest. "Another midnight craving run for the wife?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Kurosaki." he said to the smiling manager of the store. Troy had known him since he was a child as he would always come in and buy a snickers bar on his way home from middle school and throughout high school it was the daily Gatorade or water, whichever came first. He was of Japanese descent and lived in Albuquerque for most of his children's lives. His family migrated to America from Japan in the late eighties and finally made their life here when he was a baby. He grown up with his two oldest daughters Miko and Tania. Tania was one of his first girlfriends and they held together a wonderful relationship throughout their high school years and her father was elated to know that there was someone out there who respected his daughters. Tania's Japanese heritage was somewhat of a challenge to him but the Asian beauty was one that he highly respected. From her lightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes, petite form, hair that went down to the middle of her back and was always in a ponytail, all around amazing personality, and what he thought was the cutest face in the world at that time, there was no way he would have hurt her in any way or form. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was disrespect her since he was afraid Mr. Kurosaki would have come after him with a katana if it came down to that. Their splitting up was sad for both sides but mutual as she wanted to study in her home country before coming back home to stay permanently. "Yeah, you could say that."

"How is she doing?"

"Up and down right now. She's really on an emotional roller coaster at the moment."

"Ah yes. Mrs. Kurosaki was that way with all of our children. Kept me on the run all of the time."

"Now I know how that feels." Troy laughed. "How is she these days?"

"Doing very well. Her crafts hobby has her quite entertained."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are the daughters?"

"Miko is in her sophomore year of college studying to become a doctor at the University of Wisconsin in Madison."

"I remember you telling me about that. One of Gabriella's friends is doing that as well."

"It is a most honorable thing helping others."

"Yes it is Mr. Kurosaki. How is Tania?"

"Very well. She'll be home very shortly now. She loved studying back home but her heart remains here in Albuquerque."

"What did she study for again?"

"Engineering and Nursing. Two very complicated and difficult professions."

"She always was a smart girl. I miss the trouble we used to cause you and the misses."

"Oh you two were such trouble children!" the older man laughed with gleaming happy eyes. "We could never keep you two out of mischief."

"Yes but she was a very good friend and still is."

"She'll be home at the end of the month. She should be very happy to see you again."

"Tania knows I'm married, right?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yes and though she's very sad about it, she respects that and still wishes to be close to her very dear friend."

"I shall grant her that honor Mr. Kurosaki. But I should get home with these sandwiches before my wife comes to hunt me down herself. Tell Tania I said hello the next time you talk to her."

"I will Troy. You have a wonderful night now."

"You too sir."

* * *

"Took you long enough." I giggled as Troy came into our bedroom. "Get what I wanted?"

"Yes. Two turkey club blt sandwiches and a bottle of green tea. Anything else my sweet?"

"No. Thank you baby."

"Anytime." he chuckled getting back into his pajamas. "It was actually nice going out. I ran into Mr. Kurosaki tonight."

"Oh, the owner of that little corner store?"

"The very one. We got to talking about you, his wife, and their daughters so it was a pleasant visit."

"You know his daughters?"

"Went to school with them and I dated one of them."

"Which one?"

"Tania."

"Oh, I remember you telling me about her. How is she doing?"

"Very well from what her father told me. She's supposed to be home at the end of this month."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "She's aware of us, right?"

"She's very aware of the situation and though saddened by the situation, is very happy for us."

"Now I'm worried." I smirked. "A past girlfriend coming home to stay. Should make things interesting around here."

"At least it's only one of them. If one of the other two showed up I'd be a little more worried."

"But at least I know I won the prize." I said giggling. "Plus got three little bonuses on the side."

"Three beautiful little girls." he said happily between us kissing and me trying to eat. "I still can't wait for them to arrive."

"Me and you both. Now get to sleep. I'm sure you're tired."

"What about you babe?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Now rest, alright?"

"Okay. Night sexy."

"Sleep tight baby."

* * *

The next morning after waking up from an extremely blissful slumber I immediately ran to the bathroom and took care of what our babies decided to do after putting immense pressure on my bladder. I knew for a fact that they were still a ways away from actually doing that but I still had a sneaking suspicion that they were the culprits anyway as I had never gone to the bathroom this much before in my life. After cleaning up and not waking my still sleeping yet handsome husband, I quietly left our room and dived into the refrigerator for another one of the burritos we had made to keep me satisfied. We kept at least two in the fridge at times and I loved it. I even got adventurous and tried a vegetarian version that I found to be quite good so I had those on occasion as well. I stayed away from any type of soda though and instead went with a giant glass of milk.

Going into the living room I grabbed one of Troy's photo albums and browsed around the pictures of his high school days and immediately found the ones of him and Tania. I had no reason to worry about anything with their past but I still loved to look around and learn more about the past of my husband and what kind of antics he got into. I know he was completely honest with me about his past relationships and I admired him for being so truthful with me. I was scared that he'd run away after my first confession and I still worry about that with me now being pregnant with our children as I had heard stories of men leaving their women right after they get them pregnant and instead run off with some other floozy who make him happy. I shudder at the thought of that every time it comes into mind.

What got me laughing that morning was one of the pictures that looked like the two had gotten into an all out massive war as the two were both covered in what looked like food stains. He was bent over somewhat and she was on his back piggy back style with her arms wrapped around his neck. It was easy to tell that they were both laughing but the next picture is what really got me as from what I was guessing were her parents were suddenly chasing them with her dad holding a giant spoon and her mom with a rolling pin. "Oh god…what did you two get into?"

"A giant food fight in her parents kitchen with us utterly destroying it." Troy said with a smile from the dining room entryway. "We were mischievous teenagers. You can even ask her parents. We were terrible."

"I can tell." I giggled. "Did they catch you two?"

"Oh yes. We spent an entire night cleaning the kitchen and then another week being grounded. But hey, it was all worth it to us. The more excitement the better."

"How about now?" I asked.

"Oh believe me, I have more than enough on my hands. Adding her to the mix would just be asking for a disaster."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on which way that disaster goes." he chuckled sitting down next to me. "But right now I have enough adventure in my life with you so I'm quite content with what I've got."

"So am I." I said leaning up against him. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah. I woke up to feeling your side of the bed being cold so I figured you were up before me."

"Sorry. You looked so handsome sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you."

"You wouldn't have anyway sweetheart. I have yet to find anything about you that disturbs me."

"Yet I've found plenty about you." I giggled. "How does that figure."

"We're men. It's how we are."

"Figures. Hungry?"

"Starving. You?"

"Even though I just finished another huge burrito I'm famished."

"How does French toast sound this morning?"

"With honey and maple syrup?"

"Whatever trips your taste buds babe." he laughed. "Come on. I'll cook and you can watch."

"Okay!"

* * *

Monday morning after Troy had left for work I tried my best to hold in my emotions and went to work myself to start my online classes. Sure I was happy to be home where I didn't have to worry about being stared at with my now expanding baby bump but I was alone with no one around to really talk to and I'm pretty sure the TV in the living room didn't make very good conversation considering that it did all the talking. I had the news channels on for the hell of it for one and for two I liked being caught up on what was going on in the world around me. It was only a few days now to thanksgiving and my nerves were still on edge. Knowing that it was going to be my first real family holiday without my mom around. Sure Halloween I wasn't too far worried about as that was more about the kids as it was anything else. But when it came to family we were always as tight as a family could be, or at least as a mother and daughter could be considering our situation. I let out a lonely sigh and tried to concentrate on what I had in front of me knowing it was going to be hard to do but with the future of our babies at stake I wasn't about to let anyone down. I had to grow up and be strong. I just had to.

By early afternoon after finishing what I had to I went down to our room to take a quick nap before Troy would come home. I had to of yet change out of my nightgown so all I had to do was slip out of my robe and get right under the covers and get comfortable. Letting out a breath of relief I finally let the warmth of our covers consume me as I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the day I finally got the man of my dreams…

_It was the middle of July and it was officially the two week mark since I had confessed what I had been feeling for over a year to Troy. I was laying in bed with my heart breaking and tears streaming down my face. I had been an emotional wreck and my mother knew it. She tried talking to me and letting me open up as to what was bugging me but I always just shook my head and said nothing. But the whole scenario of what happened between me and Troy continued to play in my mind…_

"_Gabriella…dinner is ready!"_

"_Coming Troy!" I yelled back coming from the outdoor patio. "Quite the heat wave we're having out there."_

"_I like the heat. I'd rather have that than to deal with driving around in blinding snowstorms."_

"_And we only get those what…once a year maybe if we're lucky?"_

"_If even that." he laughed setting a chicken fried steak down in front of me. "Enjoy Gabs."_

"_Looks great! Where's the gravy though? Can't have something like this without it you know!"_

"_Right here." he said with a smile sitting down across from me. "Got the mixed veggies and baked potatoes too."_

"_Perfect!" I said looking at him with a strained smile._

"_Something wrong Gabs? You look like there's something bugging you."_

"_I-it's nothing Troy. Just a lot on my mind at the moment."_

"_Want to talk about it? I'm all ears you know."_

"_Maybe after supper. I don't want to ruin the moment."_

"_Well…okay then. I don't want to pressure you."_

"_Thanks Troy." I replied back with a gentle smile. Supper after that was fairly pleasant and we were able to make a lot of small talk with the air around us still a little tense but with no further pressure added it was alright. We'd joke and at times he'd flirt with me under the table by rubbing my legs with his feet. To me that only added to how much I had actually fell in love with him. No guy had ever had this kind of effect on me and I think the beating of my racing heart proved it as my breath would always hitch in my throat each time he touched me. Eventually we made it out into his living room after dinner where I just sat on the sofa looking out into space as he finished up the dishes. The moment was close and I knew it. I had to tell him. I just had to. Otherwise I would just be setting myself up for more heartbreak other that what I was feeling now. "Hey Gabs, you look like your mind is going at full speed."_

"_You have no idea…" I muttered under baited breath. "My entire world is spinning right now."_

"_You sick?"_

"_No…well…yes. But in a different way and not health wise."_

"_A guy perhaps?" he chuckled._

"_Not just any guy Troy. He's the most wonderful, handsome, and caring person I've ever met. Each moment of my life these days he's constantly in my thoughts."_

"_Sounds like he's pretty special."_

"_He is." I said smiling at him. "He's got this wonderfully scruffy looking hair that I would love to run my hands through, these striking blue eyes that I absolutely get lost in, and this toned body that just sets my body on fire every time I look at him. Plus with his awesome personality I just can't see myself without anyone but him."_

"_He sounds pretty amazing. Who is this guy?"_

"_You are dense Troy." I said with a sad laugh. "If you were paying any attention at all you'd see I was describing you."_

"_M-ME?!" he said in shock. "But Gabs…"_

"_Yes, I know. You're twenty one, I'm sixteen. We can never happen, yada, yada, yada."_

"_Yes…the age barrier is a problem…but…you…are you sure?"_

"_More than anything that's the problem. It all started when you left last summer. I don't know why and I don't want to figure out why either. There's just something about you that my heart fell in love with and the scary thing is…I don't want to lose this feeling. I love you Troy."_

"_Jeez…" he said getting up and going over to stand by the fireplace._

"_I'm sorry…" I whispered. "But this is how I feel Troy. I don't know why but I just do."_

"_I understand that Gabs. But right now I don't know what to do. I…just need time to think. You should just head on home."_

"_But Troy…"_

"_No Gabs. Please…just go home…"_

"_Oh…alright…" and with tears streaming down my face I ran out of the living room, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door and down the street towards home crying the entire way. _

_It was those two weeks after that where Troy avoided all contact with me. My heart the entire time was breaking with each passing day. But on the day I ran out of the house the sky was filled with black skies, thunder, lightning, rain, and heavy winds as the biggest storm of the season was hitting us with full force. I didn't care at the moment as I quickly bolted out of the house with mom yelling at me the entire time. "Gabriella! Gabriella! What are you doing?! Get back here! You'll get sick!!" I didn't care though. I was soaked to the bone the first minute I was out there and I knew it was at least a fifteen minute walk to Troy's house and maybe ten if I had kept running. So with determination running through my veins I made it to his front door soaked and pounding on his door and ringing the doorbell like a woman obsessed. The shock on his face when he opened the door was priceless. "G…Gabriella?! What are you doing here?! Especially out in this weather?!"_

"_Listen Troy. I don't care what you say, what you do, or how you act around me." I said through panting breaths. "I love you. I don't care what it takes but I need you to prove to me that you don't."_

"_We can't Gabs! Our ages won't allow it!"_

"_Screw our fucking ages!" I yelled. "I'll give up everything I have and know to let you know how I feel!! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let the best thing in my life just walk out on me!"_

"_Gabi…"_

"_Shut up Troy! I don't want to hear it! I love you and I'm not about to let you leave me!" Before he could react I dived into his arms and planted a heated kiss to his lips. The sparks I felt when he kissed back with the same intensity were out of this world as feelings clashed and the heat in our bodies rose. With our bodies suddenly wrapped tight in each other's arms he kicked the door shut and carried me bridal style into the living room where we collapsed on the sofa with our lips still firmly attached. It was after several minutes of intense kissing that we finally released our lips from one another. "Wow…you sure know how to put up a convincing argument Montez."_

"_Can't say I didn't warn you." I said softly straddling his midsection. "I love you and I'm not about to let you out of my life."_

"_Well after all of this and a lot of soul searching I can definitely say I love you too." he chuckled. "But we should get you out of these wet clothes so I can at least wash and dry them."_

"_But I don't have anything else to wear here Troy."_

"_It's alright. I have a ton of oversized shirts that you'll practically swim in plus some sweatpants so don't worry you're covered."_

"_Thank you baby."_

"_Anytime beautiful. I'll go grab some and you can change in the bathroom."_

"_Alright." _

_Later on that evening as I lay on the sofa snuggled close with my head resting on his leg, I sighed in silent bliss as he stroked my hair and chuckled lightly to himself for letting himself get into a situation like ours. Never before do I think he had ever had someone so determined to be with him let alone his parents. Sure, the age difference problem scared the living hell out of us, but seeing as we weren't doing anything sexual at the moment I really didn't foresee any real issues. But that didn't keep Troy from worrying. "Hey, Gabs, you still awake?"_

"_Yes but highly comfortable." I giggled. "I'm glad I finally broke down that wall of yours."_

"_Seems like it took a very persistent teenager to do it." he laughed. "But I'm glad she did. I don't think I could have found a more beautiful girl to be in love with."_

"_And who would this girl be?" I asked smirking and sitting up to straddle his lap._

"_Well let's see…she has these amazing brown eyes…wavy and curly hair that I love to twirl my fingers into, and…" he continued saying as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "The cutest face in the world with lips that are just begging to be kissed."_

"_Sounds like she's a special girl." I whispered with his arms around my waist. "So who is this mystery woman?"_

"_The one that's sitting in my lap that's who." he replied with a kiss. "Listen, as much as I love where this is going right now, how about we keep our dating a secret from our families until I feel a little more comfortable with everything?"_

"_Just as long as you don't plan on breaking up with me Troy that's all that I worry about."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it Gabs. Besides, I think it'll be fun keeping this under wraps."_

"_Oh yes." I giggled. "I can already see the chaos that's going to ensue with this idea of yours."_

"_So you in then? Should be fun."_

"_I am so in handsome." _

_After my clothes were washed and dried, I sadly had to change back into them with him slightly red in the face since he had never had to wash a significant others undergarments before. Yes everyone, he even had to wash my bra and underwear as they were both soaked as well. But seeing how embarrassed he was just made him that much cuter._

_He eventually drove me home and dropped me off just around the corner from my house so my mom wouldn't see us. I had to say that this sneaking around was going to be quite the trip. "Well, here you are."_

"_Thanks Troy. I'm really sorry if you feel pressured into this whole thing, but I just had to find out how you really felt about me."_

"_There's no pressure Gabriella. If anything you made me see the light and let me open my heart up to love again. And for that I'm grateful."_

"_I'm glad." I said softly. "I suppose I should get home before my mom combs the neighborhood looking for me."_

"_She probably already is." he laughed. "Night baby."_

"_Night handsome. Love you."_

"_Love you too. I'll try to call before I go to bed."_

"_Alright." and with one last parting kiss I raced out of his truck and around the corner and into the house where after finally getting out of my worried mothers arms I went upstairs to bed where for the rest of the night me and Troy flirted with cheesy text messages until I eventually let sleep take over my body._

I finally woke up to the feeling of someone sitting on the bed and opened my eyes to see a smiling and relieved Troy looking down at me. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." I whispered softly. "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago. When you didn't answer when I called your name I figured you were taking a nap. I think you were having a pretty good dream judging by the smile on your face when I walked in."

"You could say that." I said with a smile. "It was one that's very important to me."

"Oh? And what dream would that be?"

"The day that I finally nabbed the man of my dreams."

"Oh yes, that day. A memorable one indeed."

"It's one of my favorites." I giggled. "How was work?"

"Per normal for any school day. You hungry at all?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking of ordering in some Chinese. You in for that?"

"Sure, that's fine Troy. Can I sleep some more until it gets here?"

"That's fine sweetheart. But I want you to stay up after supper so that way I know you can sleep tonight."

"I promise I will."

"Alright. Get some rest then." and with a quick kiss to my forehead Troy gave me one last smile before tucking me in a little tighter letting me snuggle in further into our covers. As silently as he came into our room he left as I fell asleep once more comfortably knowing he was home.

* * *

Troy woke me a little after six letting me know that supper had arrived and that he would have it ready on the table by the time I got up and got moving. Gingerly I got up out of bed, into my slippers and robe, went to the bathroom to straighten my hair, and eventually came out feeling and looking a whole lot more refreshed than I had earlier in the day. I knew being pregnant could take a lot of energy out of some women but this was ridiculous. I had never slept this much like I was doing now. But I just smiled and took everything in stride. Besides, these were our little girls I was taking care of inside of me and if they wanted me to sleep, well I was going to do it. Eat, no problem. Food is what they would get. They only time they got me was on the bathroom breaks which were becoming just slightly more frequent. But the cravings at night were the worst.

After supper me and Troy had decided on a little game night and challenged me to a few games of checkers. Now being the 'nerd' that I was on the inside I instantly thought that I had this in the bag. Wrong. He matched me move for move for three out of four games getting me on two of them. So with that in mind after I had finally won the third game the fourth one was becoming a real brain strain if you know what I mean. It was my turn and I had two single tokens and two king tokens. He had me nearly pinned on the right side back corner on my side of the board and made it almost impossible to move unless I either lost one of my single tokens or one of my kings. But I was not about to let him have the satisfaction of beating me three out of four games. So I jumped one of his kings with a single and he jumped my single right back. "Ha. Another move towards victory!"

"Don't get so cocky my dear husband. Watch this!" Carefully he eyed the board as I took the one king that he had failed to pin in and jumped the king in front of it, then going up to the right and took out two of his other kings and finally to the left and up to take out his last one. Game, set, and match. "Take that baby. Now we're tied."

"No way! How could I leave myself open to an attack like that?!"

"Because you let your cockiness get the best of you, that's why." I said giggling. "Three out of five?"

"You're on Mrs. Bolton. Loser of this one owes the winner a whole week of doing all the chores."

"I've got a better idea than that babe since I'm supposed to take it easy, remember?"

"Oh yeah, duh! I should have remembered that."

"It's alright sweetheart. Let's do this instead; loser cooks and serves the loser dinner for an entire week and has to cook whatever the winner wants."

"Deal. I can deal with a few dinners in bed."

"Don't get your hopes up yet Bolton." I smirked. "Remember, anything can happen. But to make it fair we'll start next week Monday after we get past thanksgiving."

"Deal." he replied setting up our pieces. "Ready to lose beautiful?"

"Bring it on handsome."

* * *

"And that is game…set…and MATCH!" I yelled squealing after jumping Troy's last two kings. "Oh dinner is going to taste so sweet next week!"

"I am so not telling mom about this…" Troy groaned with a smile. "But a bet is a bet and you won. What shall it be on Monday dear?"

"Like I said, let's get past the holiday first and go from there."

"I can work with that." he sighed. "Good game though babe. We were pretty evenly matched there."

"I was wondering about that." I said with a pondering voice. "How is it that you're so good at checkers?"

"Oh, well, me and mom got into a few grudge matches when dad was busy so instead of fighting over what movie to watch or what chore that had to get done, we'd go a few rounds on the checker board and let the time waste away. It really was quite fun when we got into it."

"We'll have to do this more often then. It'll help me sharpen up my skills against you."

"Same here." he chuckled. "Holy cow. It's ten already."

"You mean we've been at it for almost four hours?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow." I giggled. "I guess when you're facing a tough opponent time really does fly by."

"But does it count when you're married to that opponent?"

"We'll confirm that with the judges later honey. But I think we'd better get to bed. It's another long day for us tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Tuesday morning started as normally as every other day would, or at least until things went chaotic on us. First Troy burned the toast, then I somehow over filled the coffee machine and overflowed the kitchen counter with a massive coffee spill that took what felt like forever to clean up. After that Troy ended up accidentally cutting himself on the chin shaving leaving a nasty little gash that took forever to quit bleeding. Sadly he ended up going to work with a band aid on his chin and swore to himself that he was going to hide in his office all day. If he did I wouldn't have blamed him. I'd probably do the same exact thing. But it got just as bad after that.

After he had left I went to make myself some fresh squeezed orange juice with our juicer and ended up getting citrus in my left eye somehow and that burned like hell. It took almost fifteen minutes of me washing my eye out for it to even remotely feel better. I ended up with one hell of a red eye for almost half the day after that. But after grabbing the safest thing around which was a bowl of cereal I opened up my laptop for another day of school and mid-way through classes the electricity went out cutting off the power to my laptop and causing me to lose everything I had worked on. So there I was in a silent house with nothing running and me in almost complete darkness other than the light coming in through all the windows. Instead of screaming my head off I instead went to our room, got dressed and looking halfway decent, grabbed my keys, and went out to lunch to calm my nerves. Since it was obvious that I couldn't cook at home at the moment I did the smart thing and left the fridge and freezer alone as opening them up would cause them to spike up in temperature. So keeping them closed was the best way of preserving what was in them.

I eventually reached a local Subway restaurant after contemplating what I wanted for ages and grabbed a foot long chicken teriyaki on wheat with all the veggies I could pile onto it. That along with a water and a bag of sun chips made for a pretty good lunch with no aggravations even though some people looked at me weird for being able to eat something so huge. But what did they expect?! I'm a pregnant woman for gods sake! Of course I'm going to have an appetite!

After that I decided to take a quick drive around town to calm my still somewhat frazzled nerves. I eventually went downtown to do some browsing around and maybe a little window shopping to take in some fresh air. Wandering around I looked at my watch and noticed it was around one or so which gave me a little time to myself to relax. But the screaming of what sounded like a little girl from a nearby alleyway quickly got my attention. Now you may think that I'm defenseless but I had always kept a bottle of extremely potent mace on me for protection reasons. So as quick as I could make my pregnant body go I ran into the alley and noticed two teenage boys around my age or so crowded over what I think was a five or six year old girl who was obviously scared out of her wits. "Back off losers!"

"Oh, who is this?" one of the boys said smirking at me. In my hand hidden out of view was my mace with the safety off and finger on the trigger ready for the first sign of trouble which didn't take long as the five foot seven I was guessing blonde haired boy came at me with an evil tint glowing in his eyes. "Why don't you come here my pretty? I'll make it worth your while."

"Like you could. I'm sure my husband could do a whole lot better than you." I replied with a smirk. "Besides, you're looking a little wet behind the ears if you know what I mean."

"My, you are a little bitch aren't you?"

"One with raging hormones, yes." and with one more cynical smile I brought my hand up, aimed and squeezed straight into my attackers eyes nailing him right in the eyeballs sending him screaming and running headfirst into a wall and collapsing onto the ground in obvious pain. His partner in crime scattered and ran. I quickly made my move and ran up to the young girl. "You alright sweetheart?"

"I…I'm scared." she stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded slowly and cautiously looked up at me which made me smile. "Then take my hand and come with me. I'll take you home." The young redhead took my hand and instead of me running with her next to me I picked her up and we ran out of the alley together. It was then that I noticed after I got the girl into my car and buckled in that she had tattered clothing and was obviously pretty dirty. "Umm…where are your parents sweetie?"

"Daddy is in heaven and my mommy is really sick." she said softly.

"I'm sorry honey. What's your name?"

"K-Kayla."

"Alright Kayla. You're safe now. Can you show me where you live?"

"Okay." she whispered. We made it to her home of which was only about four miles up the road in one of the lower class neighborhoods of our city. I felt kind of odd driving my nice shiny car through there and a little afraid so I made sure the windows were shut and the doors were locked for my safety and that of the little girl in my back seat. "There it is!"

"This house?" I asked slowly pulling into the drive. I was kind of surprised at the sight of it as it was a nicer home than most of the ones in the neighborhood considering the lower class area that it was located in. After letting Kayla out of my back seat I went up and knocked on the door watching carefully the surroundings around me. Amazingly it was really quiet around here. When the door finally opened I was confronted by a lady who seemed to be in her forties and somewhat pale and hunched over and looking completely exhausted. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes. I er…well…saved your daughter here from a couple of bullies downtown. I hope you don't mind but I brought her home myself just for her safety."

"My little Kayla?! Where is she?"

"Right here behind me." I giggled as the little girl raced around me.

"Momma!"

"Baby girl!" the lady said bending down to hug her child. "Oh god child, are you alright?"

"Yes mommy. This nice lady protected me!"

"I'm glad." she whispered. "Thank you…umm…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I giggled. "Gabriella. Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

"Mrs. Bolton. I'm gracious for your kindness. I don't get much of that anymore these days."

"Yes I can unfortunately see that. Kayla told me that her father died. Was that recently?"

"No. More than a year ago. Now I'm working almost twenty four seven to make ends meet. I'm still on the verge of losing our house though."

"Umm…she also told me you were sick. I'm not trying to pry into your life…but I was just a little concerned that's all."

"It's alright. It's cancer. I've been fighting it for four years now and it just won't go away. I'm afraid I may not make it another year."

"Have you tried everything?"

"Just about. I have no family left over and I'm worried about where Kayla will go if that time comes."

"Listen…I'm not sure if it's of any help or not, but I'd be glad to help you whenever I can. I'll even talk to my husband and see what options there are that we can use to help at least ease some of the pressure you're under."

"You'd do that for a complete stranger?"

"I rescued your daughter didn't I?"

"That's true." she sighed. "And I'm eternally grateful for that. How do I contact you?"

"Here's our home number." I said writing our number on a piece of paper from my notepad. "Please, call if you need any assistance. I know what it's like to lose a family member so I can sympathize with you on how tough it is. Kayla, it was nice meeting you okay?"

"Will I see you again?" she asked me with worried eyes.

"I'll make sure of it, I promise. Nice meeting you…Mrs…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mrs. Mary Carter."

"Mrs. Carter. I'll see you later then."

"Thank you again!" Mary said as she and Kayla waved me off.

"Mommy…do you like her?" Kayla then asked as she and her mother walked into their home.

"She's a very nice lady sweetie. She'll be a great friend to you."

"She promised that we'll see her again. Will she keep that promise momma?"

"I think so. She seems to be a very caring person." Mary sighed tiredly looking around at their tiny yet cozy home. _"And maybe perhaps…" _she thought silently to herself_. "A new mother to my daughter when my time comes to join my husband up in heaven…"_

* * *

I arrived back home around four or so with my spirits lifted after a long and arduous day. Meeting little Kayla was a bright light in my day and it made me smile knowing how I was able to protect a child like that without even giving it a second thought. Maybe my maternal instincts were kicking in quicker than I thought they would. Pulling into my driveway I noticed that Troy had yet to arrive home yet which now was alright to me. I just hoped that the power was back on.

Walking into the house I could hear the refrigerator running as soon as I walked into the kitchen so instantly I knew things were back to normal. Firing up my laptop wasn't as easy as I had to start it up in safe mode first and then restart in normal mode and voila I was back in business. Next time I think I'll just leave the battery in it and only use power to recharge it.

My wonderful husband arrived home about half an hour after I did and was met by a very happy and expectant wife who pretty much had the best afternoon of her life. Having practically saved a life sure made a difference in my day. "Hi honey."

"Hey handsome." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "How was your day?"

"Normal as always. But those suggestive looks that the cheerleaders keep giving me give me the creeps. Are all of them like that?"

"The ones who are virgins or aren't virgins?"

"Both."

"Well since Shannon is the only pure one out of the group I think you get the picture."

"And you know this how?"

"We have the school wired Troy. I know what goes on inside and out in that school."

"You…my dear…are too smart for your own good."

"And that's why you love me."

"That and many more other reasons Gabs. So, how was your day after I left?"

"Let's just say we had a power outage so I lost most of the class work I was working on."

"Ouch that sucks. So what did you do?"

"Instead of letting the frustration get to me I went out for lunch and then a drive before wandering around downtown a little bit."

"Looks like you had a fulfilling afternoon."

"You have no idea."

"Oh?"

"I took the liberty of saving a little girl this afternoon."

"Saving? As in…"

"Rescuing her from a couple of bullies almost three times her age."

"WHAT?! Are you insane babe?! Especially in your condition!? You could have seriously gotten hurt sweetheart!"

"Easy Troy, I'm alright. Besides, it wasn't anything that a little high powered mace couldn't take care of."

"Mace?"

"Self defense classes I took. They come in handy."

"Obviously." he chuckled. "So the baddies didn't stand a chance huh?"

"None whatsoever with my smarts. The first guy got it directly in the eyeballs."

"Ouch. That must have been painful."

"Oh, I'm sure it was. The second guy ran off and that's when I scooped the little girl up, took her to my car and drove her home."

"That was the bravest thing you could have done sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you baby. It was worth it in the end."

"How about we celebrate your heroics with a dinner out for two? Just me and you."

"You don't have to Troy. I was only doing what was right."

"Doesn't matter. You saved a child and that deserves a reward."

"If you say so love. Let me go get changed then and then we'll go."

* * *

I did end up getting a very happy and energetic call from Kayla the next day letting me know that she and her mother were doing okay and that she was very happy that I had come to rescue her while becoming a friend at the same time. I chatted with her mother for a little bit as well so she could inform me a bit more of how appreciative she was as well. I could sense a hint of sorrow and sadness in her voice but I never pushed my luck with asking about it as it was none of my business at the time. I had only known them for twenty four hours and wasn't about to pry anymore into anyone's private lives. If they wanted to inform me of anything they were more than welcome to. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving Mrs. Carter?"

"_Probably another dinner at the Salvation Army sadly. I don't have the money or time to take care of anything here."_

"Is that…?" Troy asked me after he had come in the door from work. I nodded silently of which then he took the phone out of my hand which utterly surprised me. "Is this Mrs. Mary Carter?"

"_Yes it is sir."_

"This is Mr. Troy Bolton, Gabriella's husband. She informed me of your situation and I am extremely sorry for your loss and the hard times you have had to go through in order to raise your daughter and keep your house. So in honor of the holiday I would like to invite you and your daughter to Thanksgiving with us here at our home."

"_But…you barely know us Mr. Bolton. I would hate to take your charity."_

"This is not charity Mrs. Carter. This is an outright invitation."

"_Well…if you insist."_

"I do ma'am. I'll be picking you up myself the night before and you two can spend the night here with us."

"_Oh my…" _she then said with the hint of tears in her eyes that Troy was easily able to pick up on. _"I can't…I'm just at a loss for words."_

"Just say that you'll accept ma'am. That's all I'm asking."

"_Very well Mr. Bolton. We'll be there."_

"Thank you. Have a good night ma'am. I'll hand you back to Gabriella now."

"_Alright." _she replied back practically crying. Handing the phone back to me I was utterly shocked with disbelief. Did my husband just do that? _"Mrs. Bolton? Mrs. Bolton!!"_

"Oh, sorry Mary. He just left me a little speechless that's all."

"_I can tell." _she replied back with a tired laugh. _"Is it okay that he…did that?"_

"More than okay Mrs. Carter. Just make sure you're ready. If I have to I'll even take you and Kayla out shopping myself as a little holiday gift."

"_Mrs. Bolton, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."_

"Just don't argue with me Mary." I giggled. "I can be a very persistent woman."

"_Well, if you insist then alright." _she laughed. _"But I suppose I had better make dinner for my daughter. I thank you again for all of your kindness."_

"It's our pleasure Mary. You two eat well and please, get some rest."

"_I will. Night."_

"Goodnight Mrs. Carter." I said with a smile on my face. After hanging up the phone I immediately ran to our room where I was sure Troy was as was getting changed from work. When he looked up at me smiling still half dressed with a t-shirt and boxers I just ran up, dived into his arms, and tackled him onto our bed. "You're so amazing sweetheart!"

"Well I do try Mrs. Bolton. Can't have a family like that going hungry on a holiday like Thanksgiving. It's just not right."

"Just make sure you never change baby. You have no idea how much I love you for what you've done for those two."

"Well you took care of the first part babe. I figured I had better live up to my half. It's the season of giving thanks for those around us and it's a time of giving. Sure it's not Christmas yet but still we should always do what is right. And helping those two is what this season is all about."

"God…that was so happy that I think I'm going to cry." I giggled trying to hold back my tears. "This is going to be the best thanksgiving ever."

"It will be if you let me get up and get dressed you goof." he laughed. "I have lesson plans to work on for next week plus dinner to make."

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Just make sure that we make this the best year that we can for Mrs. Carter and Kayla."

"I will. Now let me go, please?" I quickly rolled off his stomach and watched as the most handsome man in the world changed into a pair of jeans and a pull over short sleeved shirt and that it was that very same man who would surprise me in more ways than one this coming holiday season.

* * *

"Gabriella!"

"In here mom!" I yelled to Lucille the next morning as she walked in our front door.

"Hi sweetie." she said kissing my forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Doing great today. Just have two days worth of school work to catch up on."

"Power outage hit you too huh?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess you could say that." I said giggling.

"Well don't feel bad. Your father lost whatever it was he was working on also. I swear I have never heard a man say so many foul words in ten minutes time in my life."

"He was that mad huh?"

"Just slightly."

"Glad I wasn't there then. I would have had to scold him myself."

"That would have set him off even further sweetheart. It's best to just let men rant and rave by themselves. Usually after that they'll cool off and everything will be just fine."

"Luckily Troy doesn't have that kind of temper."

"Be blessed that he never picked up on it."

"I am. Is that the stuff for thanksgiving?"

"Yes and there's still more in my car. Think you can help for just a couple of minutes?"

"Sure mom."

* * *

"Mary, how are you doing?"

"Just fine for the moment David."

"Have you been living comfortably?"

"For the most part I suppose. But sadly I think my time is just about up."

"Just keep fighting until the end Mary." her lawyer said from across his desk. "I was surprised by your call. I know you were worried about who would take care of Kayla when you pass and that you wanted to be ready for anything that concerns your daughter. I am aware that you don't want her to go to an orphanage or a foster home but to a family who could adopt and take care of her right away. You also told us that you'd like to pick the people who would be the ones who would take on that responsibility. Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I have met up with a most wonderful and gracious family of whom my daughter fell in love with. Well, at least the wife to start." Emily said with a smile. "I have already talked to the husband via phone and they are a great couple."

"Oh, I see. And who are these people?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"The Bolton family? We're well aware of who they are."

"You are?"

"Yes. We have represented their family for years. Greg Hodges has been their attorney from the beginning."

"Oh, well, I'm glad to know that they're a good family."

"One of the best. Troy and his wife are expecting triplets in May so it should be rather exciting to see how he handles kids."

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yep. He's a giant kid at heart and I'm sure any kid would love to have him as their father."

"I guess that makes my decision a little bit easier then." Emily said with a smile. "I'll stick with them if you really don't mind."

"Not at all. Have you informed them of this decision?"

"As of yet no, but I will in due time. Please, just make sure my baby goes to them."

"I'll do my best Mary. Just don't give up the fight, okay? You're stronger than you look."

"Yes, but my cancer has already won the war."

* * *

"And that is it." Lucille sighed. "Who knew I'd be cooking for so many people this year?"

"Let's see…me and Troy…you and Jack…Kelsi, Amelia and Andy, your sister and her husband with the two new babies and the two that me and Troy invited."

"Oh, and who would those two be?"

"Better sit down for this one mom. It's a long but sad story."

* * *

"Alright, all the paperwork is set. As soon as you let them know of the situation, and if they approve, please make sure they get up here right away so they can sign the appropriate documents."

"I'm hoping that they will take her in. With no family left on either my side or my husbands side she's the only thing we have left that can carry on our family name. I thank you for being so patient with this."

"If it's for little Kayla we'll do our best to make sure she gets into a good home. And knowing the Bolton's like we do I'm pretty certain, or at least seventy five percent, that Kayla will have a wonderful home."

"I just pray to the lord that that seventy five percent turns into a hundred percent. If they're as wonderful as you make them out to be, I just can't see her going to anyone else."

"Well whether it's Troy and Gabriella or Jack and Lucille she can go to either couple and have an amazing home. So we'll just see what happens, alright?"

"Thank you David. What you've done for us ever since Jake passed away has been a gift from god."

"It's what we do Mary. Now you go home and keep up the fight. Show Kayla how strong of a mother she really has."

"I will. Good day now."

"Have a nice afternoon now." he said as she left his office. Sitting back down in his office chair, David Nelson looked over the files and paperwork that she had made out in regards to six year old Kayla and smiled. If any little girl had a chance of getting a home with the Bolton's little Kayla Carter was sure to be a shoe in.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What's the matter Kayla?" Mary giggled smiling at her six year old daughter. It was a couple of days later and the day before thanksgiving so a very energetic Kayla was bouncing around the house after packing her stuff for a one night stay at their friends house.

"A big truck just pulled into our driveway!"

"A truck?" Mary said curiously setting down her kitchen towel. "I wonder who it is?"

"Shall I open the door?"

"No, let me take care of it. You just stay in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton should be here soon to pick us up."

"Okay momma!" Kayla squealed running into the living room.

"What a child." Mary then sighed going to answer the knocking from her front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a smiling young couple. "Mrs. Bolton! What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours!"

"We decided on an early arrival instead." Troy laughed. "Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Mary Carter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was expecting you two to show up in her car."

"Troy wanted to drive his toy." I giggled. "Kayla!"

"Gabriella!" the young girl yelled running into my arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetheart. Have you had any more problems with those bad boys?"

"No they haven't bugged me."

"I'm glad." I said with a sigh of relief. "Is she getting harassed constantly?" I asked Mary looking at her.

"Sometimes yes. But they do it because of where we live and where we are financially."

"Well let's not worry about that now." Troy said intervening. "Let's just get you two out of here for a night. First plan of the night is taking you two out to dinner. So get your bags and let's get rolling."

"Alright." our newly found friend replied back smiling. "We were ready a while ago thanks to Kayla's persistence."

"Let's get this show on the road then."

* * *

After we had Kayla and Mary's things loaded up into our truck and Mary had locked her door Troy helped the weakened woman in and closed her door. After he hopped into the drivers seat I gave him somewhat of a worried look and he nodded silently in response as he closed his door. We knew it was in Mary's best interest that we not force ourselves into her and Kayla's lives. But after seeing Mary several days ago to now I could see a subtle difference in her face and the way she was carrying herself. I remember Mary telling me she had cancer and I didn't delve myself into asking how bad it was. But now with the worry starting to creep up on me I was beginning to get curious.

Instead of going to some restaurant that would specialize in just one thing like the ones me and Troy go to all the time we went to a normal diner that served anything you could think of. Mary insisted that we didn't have to do anything but he wouldn't take no for an answer nor would Kayla who was insistent on dessert after her grilled cheese combo. "Can I have some ice cream mommy?"

"If you want sweetie." Mary laughed hugging her daughter. "But can you finish it after that meal you had?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Well okay then. You two don't mind do you?"

"Not at all!" Troy stated. "I'm going for a huge banana split myself."

"After that huge meatloaf dinner you had?!"

"He's got a cast iron stomach." I giggled taking the last bite out of my omelet. "I should know. I live with him."

"How does he do it?"

"I wish I knew. I've asked his mother about it and even she doesn't know. He's just like my friend Chad. Always constantly eating."

"I do not constantly eat!" Troy spat trying not to laugh. "I eat three square meals a day just like any other person."

"Plus with constant snacking in between."

"Yes but they're healthy snacks. They're all you allow me to have."

"Hey, if I can eat healthy then you can too."

"Yes dear." he chuckled.

"Do you two always banter back and forth like this?" Mary asked.

"Most of the time but it's all in good fun when it comes to our marriage. Besides, he knows I win all the time anyway."

"More like I do." Troy said smiling as he planted a quick kiss to my cheek. "And don't you forget it."

"Whatever baby. Anyway Kayla, what are you getting?"

"Fudge sundae with whipped cream!" she squealed happily.

"Alright." I giggled. "What about you Mary? Anything?"

"Probably just a piece of apple pie a la mode."

"Ooh, that's sounds great! I may just share in that."

"Get your own woman." she giggled. "I want my dessert for myself."

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

We arrived at our home and I think Mary was in shock and awe at our neighborhood. Apparently what we had was what she and her husband had always dreamed about and now here it is sadly out of her grasp. But she was still content with what she had so there weren't really any qualms about anything as we showed her where she and Kayla would be staying. "I hope you two don't mind, but you'll have to share a bed for one night. Since it is a queen size it should be no problem."

"None at all." Mary whispered. "I love this rustic theme you have throughout the house. It's so warm and inviting."

"That's how we wanted our house to feel to our guests. I just hope it's to your liking."

"I love it!"

"Mommy! They have a pool in the backyard!" Kayla yelled running into the spare room. "And it's really big!"

"I bet it is, but stay away from it sweetie. You don't know how to swim and I don't want you falling in."

"Well perhaps she can learn someday. Troy is a physical education teacher so we'd love to have her come over to learn anytime that you'd like."

"You two really are full of surprises. But I'll think about it."

"Not a problem. You just make yourselves comfortable and we'll be in the living room."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

For the remainder of the evening we sat in the living room chit chatting and playing a few family games to keep the now amped up Kayla from bouncing off the walls due to her sugar high. But she was a delightful child who had this sparkle in her eyes that was almost impossible not to look at. The little freckles on her face just added to how adorable she really was and looking at Mary as she laughed and played with her child it was easy to see just how proud and happy she was to have had such a joyful kid as her daughter in her life. "So, you two ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm a little nervous I suppose." Mary sighed. "We'll be around people we don't know so it's kind of like walking into the middle of a town where nobody knows you and you're just being stared at like some newcomer with no status or position."

"Don't worry, our friends aren't like that. Far from it as a matter of fact. I think my sister Kelsi will fall in love with Kayla here."

"Your sister?"

"Well, more like best friend for life. But we call ourselves sisters so that's all there is to that picture."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since kindergarten. We both moved here from Texas at the same time."

"What brought you here?"

"It's well…a story I'd rather not get into at the moment. I'll just say that it's something that affected my childhood and my current life as well."

"I understand. Well, it is late and I suppose we should get to bed, or at least get Kayla down first."

"But mommy, I don't want to go to bed yet!"

"Sweetie you have to. If you don't you won't get to meet Gabriella's friends tomorrow."

"Will you be here tomorrow Gabriella?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll be here. Now go get into bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay! Night!"

"Night." me and Troy both said. "Well, seems like everything is going well so far."

"I'm still worried Troy. Something in my guts tells me that there's something seriously wrong that Mary isn't telling us other than what she has."

"I can sense it too babe, but let her get comfortable with us first. We've only known each other several days."

"I realize that but it still doesn't keep my mind racing trying to figure out what's going on."

"Just don't babe. Let time open up it's doors first. She has to earn our trust as she does ours."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for sexy. You're just as concerned as I am. But let's take our time first."

"Alright. Should we get to bed ourselves? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

I was hoping that Troy would have woken me up that very next morning but much to my dismay he hadn't. Instead I was woken up, with permission from Troy and Mary first, by a bouncing and very happy Kayla as she jumped on the bed and began tickling me in places that only my husband knew about. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I said trying not to laugh too hard. But Kayla kept up her attack for a few more minutes before finally I had to admit defeat. Troy was so dead when I got him alone in bed tonight. "Morning Kayla."

"Hi! Mommy and Troy said I could come wake you up!" she said with her million watt smile.

"Oh they did, did they? Well I'll have to get them back later. Has anyone show up yet?"

"Yes! A tall man with dark hair and his wife with the long hair!"

"Oh, mom and dad. Okay sweetie, go back into the living room. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out shortly okay?"

"Okay!" and like a shot she bounded out of our room with her flowing white floral dress flapping around her cute little legs. Something tells me that she's going to be a little spitfire when she gets older.

* * *

By the time I got out into the kitchen a more rested looking Mary and Lucille were chatting away happily about what sounded like nothing other than typical mother talk about their children and how they are or did grow up. Jack and Troy to no surprise were outside on the basketball court and Kayla was helping Lucille with the mashed potatoes while the smell of turkey permeated the air. "Morning everyone. Mary, thank you so much for that wake up call. Be expecting paybacks later."

"I have been forewarned." she giggled. "Sleep well?"

"As always. How about you and Kayla?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Good to hear. It looked like you needed it."

"That I did."

"When are our other guests showing up?" Lucille then asked looking up at me.

"Not sure mom. They should be here hopefully sometime soon. I'm not too far worried though. They always show up fashionably late anyways."

"Speaking of that, there's the doorbell."

"Thus the fashionable part." I giggled walking towards the front door. Immediately Kayla was right behind me clinging to my hand. "What's the matter Kayla?"

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No I'm not sweetie. My really good friend is here."

"Is she mean like those boys?"

"Not at all. She's a very nice girl just like me."

"Really?!"

"Yes really." I laughed opening the door. "It's about time the Nielson family showed up!"

"Ha ha. Very funny dearie." Amelia giggled hugging me. "How is the mother to be doing?"

"Excellent as always."

"That's good. And who is this little angel?"

"This little firecracker is Kayla Carter. She and her mother are new friends of me and Troy. Kayla, this is Andy, his wife Amelia, and my very best friend Kelsi."

"K-Kelsi?" she said nervously clinging to my leg.

"Yes sweetie. She's that friend I told you about who is just like me."

"Really?"

"Yes goofy. Go ahead and say hi."

"Hi Kelsi…" she said in almost a whisper.

"Hey kiddo. Nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm six. Mommy says I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are. Do you like games at all?"

"Yeah! We played mousetrap last night!"

"Mousetrap?" Kelsi said to me smirking. "Isn't that game a little old?"

"Hey, it's Troy's game not mine. Not my fault that my husband is a child at heart."

"It shouldn't surprise me then. Want to play with me then Kayla?"

"Okay! Can you play too Gabriella?"

"Yeah, no problem. Just go with Kelsi into the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Come on!" Kayla giggled pulling my friend along by the arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"What a kid." I sighed happily. "I'm glad you three could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. Is everyone else here then?"

"Pretty much. I'll introduce you to Mary in the kitchen. She's Kayla's mother. She and Lucille have already been chatting it up all morning from what I can tell from my viewpoint."

"Sounds like a charming woman. What about Jack and Troy?"

"Basketball court, where else?"

"I'll go hang out with the men if you ladies don't mind." Andy smirked walking past us. "It's bad enough you women out number us already."

"Just get out of here." Amelia laughed. "Okay, let's go meet this charming woman you speak so much about."

* * *

The rest of our morning went rather swimmingly for the most part. Kelsi and Kayla bonded instantly as did Mary with Lucille and Amelia. Our men pretty much avoided us for most of the time for fear of being overrun by a passel of females. We couldn't say that we didn't blame them after Lucille's sisters family showed up. Sure they had one baby boy, but add two more ladies to the mix it was like taking one step forward and two steps back for them. So it was best that they all hung out downstairs watching the holiday football games. "Stephanie, how is life in Nebraska?" I asked taking a break from playing with Kayla.

"A complete adventure now that I have two little babies to take care of. But the life in the country is nice."

"You live in the country?"

"Oh yes. Not being located directly in the city is wonderful. It's nice and peaceful with our only neighbors being almost a mile away from us. Otherwise it's all farm fields as far as the eye can see."

"This coming from a city girl." Lucille giggled pointing at her sister with a mini carrot. "You swore you'd never leave Albuquerque."

"Well I can't help it if I met the man of my dreams while on vacation from my job. Hell, it did me a lot of good as a matter of fact. Wouldn't change a darn thing about how I live."

"We wouldn't expect you to."

"And like you'd have a chance anyway." she laughed. "So either way sis, I'm not turning back."

"You always were the direct one in the family."

"Well someone had to keep your head on straight."

"Hey, I grew up just fine thank you."

"Yeah with me and mom always on your case." she giggled with baby Janie sitting on her leg. Baby Justin was downstairs with his father so as to ease a little bit of the stress of taking care of two little ones at once. I think he was just with the boys to help even the odds with them but who was I to judge? "You always were a handful."

"Says the girl who got caught multiple times sneaking out of the house to party."

"Hey, at least I was adventurous!"

"And an absolute pain in the butt."

"Makes me glad I was an only child." Amelia whispered in my ear.

"Me too. Now I'm worried about how our girls are going to be when they grow up."

"Heaven forbid if they end up like Lucille and Stephanie here."

"I agree."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Mary said looking at us curiously. "You hiding something that we should know about?"

"No!" we both said instantaneously.

"That means they are." said Stephanie with a smirk on her face. "Should be interesting to see how we get whatever it is that they're hiding out of them."

"We were just agreeing on how we're glad that we were the only children in our families." said Amelia smiling. "Listening to you two bicker made us see what it was that we missed."

"But we love each other though." Lucille said checking on the turkey. "There's more love there than you think."

"Exactly." said Stephanie. "I nearly chased Jack away from her but she persisted on being with him."

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked. "I followed through with my feelings for my husband and wouldn't change a thing about what I did."

"Says the woman carrying the triplets."

"You better believe it."

"Oh, I do. Trust me, you two definitely broke the mold on child birth when it comes to this family."

"Well I'm glad we can be an example for you."

"Yeah…sure…I'll go peel those potatoes now."

"Wimp!" I yelled mockingly joking around. But Stephanie only turned to face me to stick her tongue out in defiance before going back to what she was going to do. My job today was to just help watch the children and that was easy enough as I had of course baby sat before. What American teenage girl hasn't in her lifetime? Besides it was going to be easy enough with Kelsi as my backup.

* * *

Our thanksgiving feast was eventually ready around two and boy was I starving. All the fixings were here. Turkey, pumpkin pie, stuffing, cranberries, fruit salad, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, yams, gravy, green been casserole, and the drinks we decided on which were wine for those adults who wanted it, milk for me, Kayla, and Kelsi, and of course formula for Justin and Janie who just looked around in confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on around them. Just looking at their chubby little faces as they tried to play detective was absolutely adorable. "Well, since we're all sitting now, I think the newest member here should give thanks. Care to do the honors Mary?"

"I'd be honored to Gabriella. Everyone please join hands." she said as we did so. Closing our eyes and bowing our heads slightly, she then began our prayer of thanks. "Dear lord, we thank you today for this wonderful feast of which has been laid out before us on this most special of days. We thank you for your love, your kindness, and your strength as we celebrate what is important to our lives. I also thank you for me and my daughter's new and most cherished friends. May they always be blessed in whatever they do. So in your name, amen."

"Amen." we all said softly.

"Everyone, thank you again for inviting us." Mary said as we began to dig in and pass the dishes around. "I was worried about how I was going to provide Kayla with a wonderful holiday this season and now by some miracle that worry has turned into a dream that I wouldn't have thought could happen."

"It's our extreme pleasure Mary." said Lucille as she dished some potatoes onto Kayla's plate. "So there really isn't any need to thank us."

"I believe there is. I'd like to propose a toast. To good friends, good food, and to many wonderful memories."

"Cheers!" we all said raising our glasses. And for the rest of our day nothing concerning the world around us was spoken of. Instead it was all about good times, funny stories, and the love of family and friends combined on this, our Thanksgiving day.

* * *

**A/N:** _Another one for the record books. I tried to make it not sound like a filler chapter but now looking at it, it somehow does. Oh well, can't win them all I suppose lol. As always, read, review, and please leave your input on what you'd like to see next. So you see that little review button? It's calling you. Come on...don't be afraid. It's calling you..._


	11. Christmas Miracles

Chapter 10- Christmas Miracles

December nineteenth. The official mark of our sixteen weeks. Four months in, five to go. The nursery for the girls was just about done and the only thing left to do was build the furniture that included the dressers and cribs. All the boxes for those said items were now neatly stacked away in their room ready to be taken care of on another day. We had kept in constant contact with Kayla and Mary after Thanksgiving and had kept up to date with Mary's health just to be cautious. Ever since she had met us her spirits had lifted greatly and she seemed to have taken her blessing of meeting us as a sign of some sorts. She was working just as hard but cut back on her hours as so she could rest and spend time with her daughter. We took the great pleasure of watching Kayla on a few occasions and she was an absolute blast to be with. She even got to meet Tabitha, Shannon's little sister, once and those two were almost inseparable after a few hours of silence and shyness. But once they finally warmed up to each other everything went well which sent a relieved breath through both me and Troy.

I was still on somewhat of an emotional roller coaster on some days but I was doing better than I had before but it still didn't stop me on some days from racing to the front door when my loving husband got home and almost practically tackling him to the floor in fits of laughs and giggles. "Jeez, are you three or something?" he laughed trying to shrug of his jacket.

"No, I just love you that's all." I giggled.

"Obviously. I think the holidays are starting to get to your head babe."

"Not my fault. Christmas is my favorite time of the year."

"Well we do have almost all of the holiday decorations up. Last up is the tree. You up to it?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Shit…I forgot how heavy this damn thing was…" Troy grunted finally setting the tree bag on the living room floor. "That's what I get for buying an eight foot spruce that weighs a ton."

"Oh quit your griping! It's only once a year so it's not like you're bringing it upstairs all the time."

"True." he said smiling. "At least it's pre-lit. So all we have to do it set it up, fluff up the branches so that way they fill out nicely, decorate, and plug it in."

"Where are we putting it?"

"Right in front of the living room bay window there. It's where I had it last winter."

"I wasn't living here at that time so I wouldn't know. I never got to visit you during that time."

"True, but you did happen to get a few presents from me."

"And I still have those presents. No way am I getting rid of my favorite pair of skinny white jeans and that burgundy cashmere sweater. They're my favorites to wear in the fall."

"Glad you like them."

"Like them?! I love those!"

"Okay, okay! Down girl!" he chuckled zipping open the tree bag. "Voila, here she is. Ready to set up babe?"

"Where do we start other than setting up the base?"

"From the bottom and work our way up, what else?" he replied smirking.

"Ha ha. I knew that, really. Just a brain fart."

"Right…anyway, let's get started."

* * *

Being the picky person I am nowadays, it took us almost a good two hours before I was finally satisfied with how our tree looked. Troy was thankfully being a patient husband and worked with me and my constantly raging hormones. Recently all of a sudden I had started becoming rather picky about how clean the house should be, how well things were organized, and if I even noticed a spec of dust on something that I didn't want it on I immediately cleaned that particular item. The beds in the bedrooms had to be made a particular way and I was constantly changing my mind on how I wanted the nursery set up with the location of the furniture. Troy just went with the flow and tried not to blow his top a few times since I could tell he was getting frustrated. Never before had I seen him like that and it worried me each time. But instead of yelling he would just go outside and shoot around on the basketball court to cool off. I guess Lucille was correct in her telling me to just let him be and he come around to his old self. He usually did but not until after he remained silent for the rest of the day. He stayed around me for comfort but we didn't say a thing to each other. Most of the time we would just cuddle up either on the sofa or we'd lay on our bed cuddled up and ignoring the world around us. I was scared those few times we ended up like that but he would always hold me tighter against him like he was scared himself that I would leave him. That in itself worried me the most as I had never seen Troy looking so fragile as he did at those points in time. So I would hold him just as tight laying on my side, my arm wrapped around his chest as I rested my head on his shoulder. Together we would just take our time to relax and remember what it was that we were working so hard for. It was also with those moments that our relationship would grow stronger as the love we carried towards each other was stronger with each passing moment.

But with those moments came my still switching mood changes and it was times like those where I was afraid he'd leave me as well. Sure, those thoughts never crossed my mind until now but I was I assuming wrong? Did I have any reason to worry? Would Troy ever do something like that to me? Would he leave me to raise our girls on my own? I couldn't handle something like that. It was impossible in my mind that he would just up and disappear out of my life never to be seen again. It was at those times in my life where I would whimper in his arms where he would then relax me and try to get me to talk. But I would just shake my head and let the few tears I had out and as always would cry myself to sleep. Was everything I had in my head just thoughts or were they going to be a painful reality? I didn't, no I couldn't think like that. We were strong. We were happy. And I'll be damned if I was going to let my thoughts consume me and win a pointless battle that I myself was creating. It almost made me begin to think that my mother was right; that I wouldn't be able to raise our three girls on our own. But then seeing her menacing face in my dreams and what she might do to separate me, Troy, and our girls all together frightened me to no end. It was then that I realized that I had to talk to my husband about this. Getting everything out in the open would be the only way I could help get rid of my insecurities. "Okay, we're ready for the season's first lighting!" Troy yelled happily. "Shall we sweetheart?"

"Alright! Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"ONE!" I giggled and right then Troy hit the switch and the tree lit up in a mix of reds, yellows, blues, oranges, and greens as it twinkled softly between the soft silver garland and the red and green bulbs. "It's beautiful Troy."

"Just like the woman who helped me decorate it." he said plopping down onto the sofa next to me. "Merry Christmas baby."

"You too handsome."

* * *

"GAAABIIIIII!!!" a screeching voice yelled the next morning. It was Sunday, I was tired, I was cranky, and I looked like crap. But it still didn't stop a blonde haired Sharpay from barging into the kitchen after I let her as she squealed happily. "You can't believe what Zekey pie did!!!"

"Zekey pie?"

"My little pet name for him." she said blushing. Blushing? She never blushed in her life! Okay, now I was curious. "Anyways, he totally surprised me!"

"What did he do Sharpay?" I asked sipping on my coffee. Yes, I still had to have my caffeine on some days, but it was in moderation.

"He gave me a promise ring!" she said gushing showing me her left hand. And sure enough there was the ring right on her left ring finger which caused me to spit out whatever it was that I had left in my mouth that I hadn't swallowed. "Eww…that's gross Gabi!"

"Sorry, I'm just shocked! He gave you a promise ring?!"

"Yes! He said he's always had a crush on me and wanted to show me how special I was to him and well…I don't know how but my heart melted when he said that."

"Sounds like the ice queen has finally fell in love."

"What? Me…love Zeke?"

"Okay, let me do a little pop quiz on you."

"Oh, this should be good."

"Shut up and listen Sharpay. Okay, here goes; does your stomach get butterflies and do flips at the sight of him? Does your body tingle at his touch? Do your temperature rise every time you see him? When he holds you close to him do you feel fireworks as he wraps his arms around you? When you kiss do you feel sparks that you've never felt with your other flings?"

"I feel that and more! When I even have him in my thoughts my heart races and I get totally nervous and wonder when I can see him again."

"That…my girl…is love. You, Sharpay Angelina Evans, are in fact in love with Zeke Baylor."

"So is that why I can't wait to see him again? I feel kind of…naked without his arms around me."

"Okay…didn't need to know about the naked part…" I groaned.

"Hey, we've seen each other before! It's not like the girl's showers at school left anything to be ashamed about. Especially after swimming lessons."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is that you're in love Sharpay. You actually found someone who looked past your flaws and still loves you for the person you are now."

"So you think he loves me?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask. But remember, don't push the issue. If you just go up to him and ask him he may get scared and nervous. Let him tell you at the right time when he's comfortable. Or if you're confident enough, tell him when you think the time is right yourself. Just make sure you're both comfortable with each other before saying the three biggest words that could change your life forever."

"I will, I promise. Ooh…I'm so excited I could scream?"

"Didn't you already?" I asked trying to still knock her screeching voice out of my head from earlier. "I already have a headache because of you."

"You love me and you know it."

"Yes I do for some reason." I giggled. "When are you going to see him again?"

"Well winter break starts tomorrow so we thought we'd take the day and spend time with each other all day."

"You two have a good time then. Just call me when you get home and let me know how it went."

"Deal! Oh, I have to get home! Me and mother are going Christmas shopping today!"

"Bye!" I laughed as she trotted out of the kitchen. As soon as I heard the front door close Troy came out of our room scratching his head walking groggily as if he hadn't slept a wink. I knew for fact that he did since he went to bed around eleven and it was now ten in the morning and the entire night he hadn't budged an inch and refused to let me out of his arms. It was kind of comforting to know that he wanted to protect me that much which let me sleep the best I had in a while as well. "Morning sleepyhead."

"What that Evans?" he asked grabbing a mug of coffee.

"The one and only Sharpay Evans if that's what you mean."

"I thought I heard a familiar squealing sound when she came into the house."

"That's her trademark I suppose." I said as he sat across from me with a bowl of cereal. "Sleep okay?"

"I slept great. I'm so looking forward to the next week off of doing nothing but sleeping in and spending time with you."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

"M…Maria?! What are you doing here? And what in the hell is it that you want this time?"

"Hi Lucille…" Maria Montez whispered quietly standing on the Bolton doorstep. "I…just wanted to talk that's all."

"And what makes you think that I'll believe anything that you say? You already ruined all the friendships you created with us plus abandoned your own daughter and grandchildren. Hell, you've turned into the laughing stock of this neighborhood."

"Yes, I've heard and though I still have my…."

"You don't have any reasons Maria." Jack said coming in from behind his wife. "You just didn't want to believe that your perfect daughter wasn't perfect anymore. Well guess what, she still is perfect. She's still the same daughter you raised and is just as responsible about her decisions in life now as she was when she was growing up. It's about time you got out of your little dream world and realize what it is that you're missing."

"Not quite the reception I was looking for but I guess I deserved that."

"If I wasn't the perfect gentleman I was I'd slap you myself for your stupidity. But Gabriella has already done us the honors of that so I won't."

"Yes…that day did surprise me really. I never expected she could hit her own mother."

"That's not the point right now Maria. What is it that you want and why are you here?"

"I…just need to talk. And since you two are closer to my daughter than I am right now I figured that this is the place to come to."

"Why? So you can separate Gabriella and her babies from her husband?"

"NO! Nothing like that! I swear!" Maria stated with tears in her eyes. "I just…"

"Just what?"

"Want to know what it'll take for me to let her know how much I still love her."

"That's a surprise." Jack scoffed.

"I don't want to hear it out of you Jack Bolton! She's my daughter not yours! You have no idea how much I love my child!"

"Then why didn't you show it?!" Jack roared back at her. "You abandoned your child, your own daughter, right when she needed you the most! You went cold and cynical on her and refused Maria, REFUSED, to contact her when she herself tried to contact you! That's why me and Lucille stepped in and became the parents that she thought she knew she had in us. And there isn't a single moment where we regret doing that. She's as much our daughter now as she ever was yours." and that stung Maria hard in her chest. They had indeed taken over the parental roles to Gabriella and have been with her the entire time she turned her back on her own flesh and blood. They were at their house supporting her, with her at the hospital when she collapsed, with her when Troy and Chad got into that accident and yet she did nothing. She didn't call. She didn't visit. She never even sent a letter or email asking how everyone was doing or asking how her grandchildren were developing. Instead she delved almost sixteen hours a day into her work spending her only free time eating and sleeping. Her co-workers worried about all the time she spent at the office but she would ignore their concerns and work on her cases of which helped lessen her load a bit by closing a few of them that had been hanging in limbo for quite some time. "So, do you have anything to say for yourself now or have I finally put the nail on the coffin?"

"No, you're right. I deserve everything that I've received. But I don't know how to make things right. I want her home, with me, where she belongs. She and the girls can live with me, I don't care! I…just want her home."

"She's not going back to that Maria. Her life is with Troy now." Lucille said apologetically. "We've already got the nursery for the girls just about finished and with Christmas only a few days away you've got a lot of ground to make up."

"Gabriella probably won't let me back into her life anymore after what I've done." Maria said solemnly still standing on their doorstep. "I doubt Troy would either."

"Listen, why don't you come inside. It's a little cool out and trying to heat the outside isn't really going to work."

"Oh, sure. Sorry." she whispered. Jack looked a little annoyed that his wife had let Gabriella's mother into their own house but he worked with her and let things be. Instead he hid in his office not really wanting Maria in his sights as she and his wife sat and talked in the living room.

* * *

"Troy, stop, honestly!" I giggled trying to get dressed. It was after lunch and I had made some previous plans to go shopping for Troy and today he wasn't making it easy as he kept trying to steal feels at my breasts and in between my legs since both had become a lot more sensitive since I had gotten pregnant. It didn't help either when Troy fell in love with my chest since my breasts had swollen a bit. "I have things to do and I can't do them with you pestering me!"

"You love it and you know it."

"Yes I do and I would love to help you release your pent up energy but I can't today. You're just going to have to find some other way to entertain yourself."

"Ouch. That's harsh honey."

"I never did say I was nice." I replied back smirking as I slipped on one of my maternity dresses. This one was a white dress that had a blue ribbon that tied in the back that I could wear with some short heeled sandals. Sure it was a bit cool outside so I had planned on wearing my heavy spring jacket since the dress didn't have sleeves.

"Very cute and sexy, yet also has kind of a sassy tone to it. Is that one of the ones that my mom helped pick out?"

"Yes it is dear." I said putting on my diamond earrings and slipping on my wedding ring. "That's why I like it. I can go out pregnant and still get the stares from the boys."

"I am so watching you from now on." he laughed. "But it is kind of funny knowing that one second you have a boy looking at you but the moment you turn and he sees you pregnant he turns and runs."

"But I still have the sassy and sweet thing going so you never know if some other guys like the pregnant yet hot look."

"You're doing this just to tease me aren't you?"

"Aren't I always?" I said giggling grabbing my purse and keys. "You just be a good boy and behave yourself. I'll be home in a little while."

"Okay mommy." he replied with his most childlike voice. I just laughed and kissed him before walking out of our room with him watching me. And just to add to my dramatic effect, I shook my hips walking down the hallway and hearing him groan as he dove back into our room and out of my view was just enough to make me smirk one last time before heading out the front door and to an afternoon of shopping fun.

* * *

"Gabriella! Imagine seeing you here!"

"Shannon!" I said back hugging her. "Yeah, I'm here to shop for my darling husband."

"Well welcome to the insanity that is the mall. Looking cute by the way."

"Thank you. Troy said the same thing as I was trying to get dressed into it. But he was also feeling me up at the same time."

"Whoa, okay, too much information! I did not need to know that!"

"Sorry. You here with anyone?"

"Just the little sister trying to get her out of the house for a little bit. She was hungry so she's at McDonalds over there getting a kids meal."

"And you're not watching her?!" I yelled stomping over towards the food court. "She's only ten Shannon! You don't leave kids that young alone like that!"

"Gabriella, slow down! She's okay! She's always been able to handle her own!"

"Shannon, how would you feel if some stranger suddenly came in and whisked your sister away and you never see her again?! Huh?! God you are so dense!"

"Hey, she's my sister! I know what I'm doing!"

"Excuse me…miss?"

"What?!" I snarled. "Oh, sorry sir. Just yelling at my friend here."

"That's alright. Are any of you two related to this little girl?"

"Tabitha!"

"Gabriella!" the ten year old yelled running and then grabbing onto me.

"Shh…it's alright sweetie." I said softly. Looking up at the security officer, I then said "I'm her friend. This person behind me is her sister and the one responsible for her welfare at the moment."

"I see. She was looking around frantically for you and I was alerted to the problem when another citizen brought her to me."

"I'm sorry…" Shannon said in almost a whisper. "I only stepped away for a few minutes when I saw my friend walk in and…"

"That's no excuse ma'am. She's young and could have very easily been snatched away by some predator. The holidays are especially dangerous concerning that kind of situation."

"I'll take care of it officer." I said with a smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem. Have a safe day now."

"We will." Shannon said as he walked away. "Gabi…I am so sorry. I was just…"

"Just nothing Shannon. You don't leave a child alone in a mall no matter what the age. Come on Tabitha, you can come shopping with me for a bit."

"Okay." she whispered.

"What about me?"

"You can come along if you'd like Shannon, but don't you dare say a word to me until you realize your mistake."

* * *

For some reason or another it didn't take long for her to disappear again and leave me alone with Tabitha. I didn't mind though. I constantly had her hand held in mine and didn't for a second let her out of my sights. I don't believe she minded either as the entire time she was always laughing and smiling with me as we shopped. "Ooh, look Gabi!"

"Very cute." I giggled as we looked at a Disney princesses clock. "But I don't think Troy would want that."

"I wish I could have it." she said with a smile.

"Oh no girl, you're not pulling that one on me. We're just going to keep looking until we're done. But if you behave maybe, just _maybe, _we'll come back and I'll get it for you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but only if you behave! Which means no attitudes, hissy fits, and no arguing with me. Is that understood young lady?"

"Yes Gabi!"

"Alright then. Let's get back to finishing what I have to do first, alright?"

"Okay!"

* * *

My afternoon after that went rather well considering what Shannon had pulled on me. I mean, what was she thinking?! Leaving her sister alone and then jetting off again just to leave her alone with me?! Okay, pause that for a second. Sure, I was planning on shopping by myself and hadn't planned on babysitting anybody's children, but I suppose fate just had it in for me. First Tabitha, then Kayla, and now Tabitha again. Something tells me that someone or something from up above was trying to get me ready for motherhood well in advance of what I was actually planning on. But hey, I guess I didn't mind. I was dealing with a ten year old with a mild case of depression and a six year old with a sick mother who was just trying to make ends meet while at the same time trying to maintain her health and battle back against her cancer. Mary had yet to inform me of how aggressive or what stage her cancer was in and I wasn't about to ask her out of sheer terror that I'd scare her away or that she'd have me over worrying with my pregnancy. Jeez, just where did all these factors come in all of a sudden?

I finished my shopping for Troy around five and had yet to see any sign of Shannon in the mall. And as promised Tabitha stayed true to her words and behaved like a perfect little angel. Calling her parents come to find out Shannon had told them she was going out on a date with Bobby. Tabitha interjected and whined that she wanted to go with since she and Bobby had gotten along so well. Shannon had agreed dejectedly and told her parents that she'd have Tabitha home by bedtime. I was so pissed after hearing that that I told them that I'd like to take Tabitha for the night and return her home tomorrow. They wholeheartedly agreed saying that having Tabitha gone when Shannon returns home was going to be a good thing since she was going to get the riot act read to her. That in turn made me laugh so while on the way home we stopped by her house to get some clothes and an overnight bag for Tabitha before we left again to go home. "Now Tabitha, you be good for Gabriella and Troy."

"I will mom!"

"Don't worry, she's been a complete angel around me thus which is why she got her little alarm clock present from me. And that is your Christmas present from me Tabitha so make sure you take care of it."

"I will Gabi! I promise! Can we go? I want to play with Troy again!"

"Alright, alright, we're going!" I laughed. "Sorry Mrs. Asmundson. She's a little rambunctious tonight."

"I'd rather see her like that than what we have had to put up with due to her depression. Please make sure she takes her meds and everything else she needs."

"You have my word."

"Let's go Gabi!" Tabitha then yelled from the backseat of my jeep. "Alright, we'll be running now."

"Take care you two!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm home with a visitor!"

"A visitor?" he asked curiously setting the paper down he was reading. Suddenly he had a face full of Tabitha after she decided to jump onto his lap and hug him tightly. "Oh, hey kiddo!" he laughed hugging her back. "Gabi, I know I don't mind other women but having another one in my arms may be an issue."

"She's too young for that dear so nice try." I giggled setting my bags down. "Tabitha, you just keep him occupied while I hide and wrap his presents, alright?"

"Okay!" she said happily. "Let's watch a movie Troy!"

"Alright, I know the perfect one. It's a comedy and I think you'll like it."

* * *

"I can't believe we did this…" Bobby said as he and Shannon's bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. She hated doing it but she left her little sister with Gabriella so she could go over to her boyfriends house to give him his 'present' since his parents were gone for the night and weren't expected home until the next morning.

"I can." she whispered moving him with her tight confines. "We've been together for four years now Bobby. I think it's about time we showed our affection towards each other in a new way and what better way of doing it than making love to the one you care about?"

"You mean love?" he whispered seductively pounding into her a little bit faster.

"Easy cowboy." she muttered slowing him down. "Let's take it slow. I want to make love to you for as long as I can tonight before I go home."

"As you wish baby."

* * *

I finished wrapping Troy's presents within about an hour and a half and sitting cross legged on our floor was not the best idea. My back hurt, my legs were stiff, and I for the life of me had a hard time getting up for some reason. This scared me to death as even trying to pull myself up using our bed didn't work. So trying not to sound frantic I yelled down the hallway to Troy. "TROY!! HELP! I CAN'T MOVE!!!"

"Gabs, what's wrong?!" he asked frantically as he and Tabitha ran headlong into our room.

"I can't get up for some reason." I said with worried eyes. "I couldn't even pull myself up."

"Alright I got you." he said gently pulling me up. He had me up on my feet a few seconds later and eventually I was able to regain my balance and walk again. "What caused that?"

"Not sure." I said with an unsteady step. "Perhaps I was sitting on the floor for too long."

"Hopefully that's all it was."

"You okay Gabriella?" Tabitha asked me with scared eyes.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Come here. You can help walk me to the living room so we can all watch movies together."

"I won't hurt you will I?"

"No sweetie. Just stay at my side and hold my hand okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"So what do you think will happen next?" I asked Tabitha later on. We made it to the living room with no further problems and after getting situated comfortably on the sofa with Tabitha on my lap, she rested her head on the arm of the sofa and covered herself up with a blanket. Troy snuck knowing glances at each other smiling thinking that if this was what it was like for us taking care of children that we were going to be alright when the triplets come along.

"I think someone will make a big noise and they'll get caught!"

"Oh you think so huh?" I asked smirking. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I had watched 'Down Periscope' with Troy several different times and it got me laughing every time when they had to remain on complete silence so they wouldn't get caught in their military war games. But when Buchman released that loud fart that had echoed throughout the entire submarine they were in we all cracked up laughing. It was the BEST scene in the entire movie. "That is so hilarious!!" and at the same moment we were trying to contain our laughter Tabitha had gotten to laughing so hard that she nearly rolled off my lap. "Whoa, gotcha girl!"

"Sorry!" she giggled. "But that was so funny!"

"That's why I love this movie. You have to thank Troy over there for showing it to me."

"Thank you Troy!"

"You're welcome kiddo. We'll let you stay up until ten, but don't tell your parents okay?"

"I promise I won't Troy!"

"Alright. Watch the rest of the movie then." he said pointing to the screen. What really got my attention on this particular night was that this was how we were going to function in the future. Looking at the family scene in front of me I was shocked at how natural we looked. Tabitha eventually moved down so that her head was resting on my left leg and had before the movie had ended dozed off into a quiet slumber. Something in me kicked in at that moment and what it was I don't know but I began to softly sing a song that was one of my favorite Disney fairytale classics…

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the leas__t_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"That was beautiful honey."

"Thank you sweetie." I whispered stroking Tabitha's soft raven hair. "She's only ten yet she's so grown up. Scary thing is that she looks just like her sister in so many ways yet they're also different in so many ways."

"Well just looking at the way you handled her tonight I think we're going to be alright after all. But I think it's perhaps time we all get into bed."

"I guess." I said still whispering trying not to wake up the now sleeping child. "Think you can carry her to the spare room?"

"No sweat." he said sweetly as he effortlessly and gently picked Tabitha up off my lap. As soon as he had her bridal style in his arms, she awoke for just a few seconds and said "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

"Sure sweetheart. Whatever you want." he responded back. Cuddling into his shoulder, Tabitha quickly fell back asleep as I tried not to cry from how happy we really looked with each other. Silently I turned off all the lights and we carefully made our way to the bedroom where Troy was considerate enough to go into the bathroom to change into his boxers and t-shirt while I stayed in the room with Tabitha to change. Since we were both girls I had no qualms about changing as I could do it very discreetly so she wouldn't be able to see anything if she did happen to wake up again. But she just took the middle pillow and snuggled as close to it as she could while wrapping herself tight under the covers. I still had a hard time believing what Shannon had done to her own sister but I wasn't about to do anything about it. If anything what her parents were going to do first was going to be more than enough for punishment. Instead I crawled under the blankets and immediately our guest was right up against my side fending herself from the cool night air with my warm body. After Troy had gotten changed and into bed he shut off the lights and that night, even if the little girl between us wasn't ours, we slept close together feeling like a family for the first time in our married lives.

* * *

"What an amazing night." Shannon whispered cuddling her and Bobby's naked bodies closer together. "I guess we never knew what we were missing huh?"

"I only agreed to it because I love you Shannon." he said softly brushing her bangs out of her face so he could look into her deep brown eyes. "I was a bit worried about it but it was definitely worth it with you."

"It had better have been." she said straddling his waist while still keeping them covered with his comforter. "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere now. You're mine."

"Ooh…my kitten has suddenly turned possessive. I like that."

"You better tiger." she muttered in between passionate kisses. "This kitten will drag out her claws if she finds another girl trying to take you away from me."

"Very sexy babe."

"You better believe it." she groaned softly guiding him to her core one last time.

"Baby…protection."

"Screw it…I want to feel all of you this time." with one push down and a quiet groan that emanated from deep within the two young lovers went above the limits of what they were feeling and let their love be their guide.

* * *

We woke up the next morning with me still laying close to Tabitha but somehow the little squirt had taken my position from Troy when I noticed her head rested on his chest and arm wrapped around him tight. It was definitely cute though as I watched Troy flip through the channels on our T.V trying to find something to watch. "Morning sexy."

"Hi handsome." I responded leaning over and kissing him gently. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly well considering that this little lady here kept taking up most of my side of the bed."

"Uh-oh, was she a bed hog?"

"Just slightly." he chuckled. "But it's alright. As long as she's happy and content that's all that worries me."

"I'm sure she is. I'll call Elizabeth and John later and see what time they want her home."

"Alright. What should we do for breakfast?"

"How about we go out for breakfast? We never get to do that."

"Sure hon. But we have to wake sleeping beauty first."

"Aww but she's so cute when she sleeping."

"Think of what our girls will look like when they want to sleep with mommy and daddy in our bed."

"Oh yes, that should be interesting. Five people in our king sized bed. It'll be a tight squeeze."

"It'll be worth it when it comes to connecting to our daughters."

"True."

"Troy? Gabi?"

"Morning Tabby." I giggled as the raven haired child rolled over and hugged me. "Sleep okay?"

"Mhm." she replied nodding sleepily. "I'm hungry."

"Well how about you get up and moving and we'll take you out for breakfast?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Now get moving sweetie."

"Okay!" and like a shot she bounded over me, scooted over to the spare room where her stuff was and raced into the second bathroom where a minute later we heard the shower start.

"I suppose we had better get moving ourselves." Troy laughed getting up. "You want the shower first or should I?"

"How about we get in together? It'll save us some time. Just no love making of course."

"Wasn't thinking about that anyway. Too hungry for that sort of thing."

"Unromantic beast." I giggled tossing a pillow at him as I got up and out from bed. "You so deserved that."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say sweetheart. Just get your clothes ready so I can suppress this appetite of mine."

* * *

"_Asmundson residence, John speaking."_

"Morning John, it's Gabriella."

"_Oh, good morning! How is Tabitha doing?"_

"She's been an absolute sweetheart so far so no issues as of yet."

"_Thank goodness. Has she taken her meds this morning?"_

"Yes we made sure of it. We're on our way out for breakfast now and I was wondering what time you wanted her home today?"

"_Oh anytime this evening should be fine. Keep her for the day as she doesn't get to get out much."_

"That's perfectly fine. Did Shannon ever get home last night?"

"_She finally did around midnight. She got the riot act until about one before we finally let her go to bed. She also got grounded effective immediately for two weeks."_

"She deserved it sorry to say." I said sadly while watching Tabitha in the backseat through the rear view mirror. "I'm just glad she's safe."

"_You and me both. Tell Tabitha we love her and that we'll see her later today."_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye now."_

"Well?" Troy asked as he drove us along. "What's the situation?"

"Shannon is home and grounded for the next two weeks and Tabitha is ours for the entire day."

"Oh really?" he said as the emergency alert tone went off on the stereo. "Shh…keep it quiet for a minute Tabitha."

"Okay Troy." she replied.

"_From the National weather service…the national weather center has issued a severe blizzard warning until midnight tonight for the following counties; Bernalillo, Catron, Cibola, Lincoln, McKinley, Sandoval, Socorro, Torrance, and Valencia counties. At ten forty seven a.m, radar indicated a strong storm capable of severe snow falls that were capable of nearly ten inches an hour with some two hour totals equaling almost two feet with still continuing heavy snow. If you are in the path of this storm, stay inside and don't drive anywhere unless actually needed. This is a dangerous storm…"_

"Well, that does it. We'll just go to breakfast and maybe try to get Tabitha home right after that."

"But I want to stay with you uncle Troy!!" I giggled when she said that and Troy had a look of absolute shock on his face that was quite hilarious. I don't think he was expecting her to say that. "Can't I? Please?"

"Well…okay. We'll just have to wash what she wore yesterday so that way she's got clean clothes for tomorrow."

"Or we can just buy her something."

"That is a plan also if we don't get caught up in the storm first. Let's just pray it holds off until we get home." he said turning on his four wheel drive. Never before had I seen him do that even in the rain. And with the look of worry in his eyes, something was telling me that the storm was closer than we thought.

* * *

We arrived home around twelve thirty amid blinding conditions and roads that were pretty much impossible to drive through. We were able to make the one quick stop to pick up a nice outfit for Tabitha of which she thanked us almost a million times for. The outfit I picked out for her consisted of a white long sleeved turtle neck type shirt, button up jean vest and a jean skirt that ended between her knees and thighs. She had to insist that she wear it back to our place and I told her tomorrow after I had washed it. She tried to throw an attitude about it but we remained firm in our decision and told her straight out that if she wanted it that the attitude would have to go or else it was going back on the rack. She quieted down instantly and nodded yes in reply so in a bag it went after we paid for it. It had already started snowing after we left from breakfast at a local restaurant with the snow coming down considerably harder after we left the clothing store. It was completely blinding by the time we got our key in the front door and all of us in the house. "Holy cow that's a whiteout."

"I suppose that this is the blizzard of the year." I said shaking the snow off my myself and Tabitha. "At least we got home safe."

"True." he sighed. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You ladies want any?"

"Go ahead and make some love. Tabitha, go get back into your pajamas so I can wash and dry your clothes. You're absolutely drenched from the snow."

"Okay." she said jogging off. After hanging up my jacket my blackberry started ringing and I immediately answered seeing it was Tabitha's parents. "Gabriella speaking."

"_Oh thank the lord you're alright! John told me you guys were going out for breakfast and was worried you had gotten caught up in the storm."_

"Hey Elizabeth. We did but we made it back to our house safe. If it's alright with you guys we're going to keep Tabitha for one more day. We already stopped and bought an extra set of clothes for her so she'll be all set."

"_That's perfectly fine. We'd rather have her safe than you trying to get her home in this mess. We'll pay you back for the outfit you gave her."_

"No need so don't worry about it. Just stay inside and out of this storm. We'll be doing the same here."

"_We'll do that. I'll call later on to check in on Tabitha and wish her goodnight before she goes to bed. Thank you again for watching over her."_

"It's our pleasure. She already called Troy Uncle Troy today."

"_Oh how cute." _she giggled on the other end of the line. _"I was expecting her to do that sooner or later."_

"Well she did. Anyways I'm going to go get out of my wet clothes and into something warm and drier. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"_Okay Gabriella. Bye."_

"Bye Elizabeth." I said happily. Hitting end on my phone, I set it down on the hallway table and went to change into my favorite pair of sweats that Troy had let me have after that first night we confessed our love for each other. Funny thing was no matter how many times I washed them they still smelled like him which I liked.

* * *

"They alright honey?"

"They're fine John. They just got home safely. They're keeping Tabitha for one more night until the storm clears."

"What about clothes? She only took enough for one night."

"They picked some clothes up for her before they went home so she's all good to go in that department."

"At least they're all safe and sound."

"What about Shannon? Has she come out of her room yet?"

"No. She comes out to eat or use the bathroom and that's it. Otherwise she's hides in there with her door locked so I guess she's still obviously upset with us."

"Doesn't matter. You don't leave your little sister with your friend just to hang out with your friends. That is just unacceptable."

"She'll realize that eventually. Right now let's just let her stew in her own anger."

* * *

As she sat in her room silently with no computer, cell phone, or home phone Shannon lay on her sky blue comforter on her bed pondering if what she did was really worth the risk of losing her freedom on Christmas vacation. But for what she wanted to give Bobby it had to be timed right for everything was personal. What she and her boyfriend had done to enhance their relationship further was more than she had ever dreamed about. Sure, they were both virgins and with it being the first time for both of them she thought that they would just kind of clumsily show their affection but it never happened like that. Each kiss was tender. Each stroke of their fingers along each others bodies was soft and caressing. Each breath though heavy wasn't full of lust but instead full of pure love and caring. They were able to go a full three rounds that night and she fully enjoyed being one with her now lover. But behind their love making was an ulterior motive. She was tired of being the lone lover and virgin in the cheerleading crowd. There was no pressure to lose her virginity and for that she was glad. But it felt like it was the right time. It had been four years since they had first started going out and three and a half since they had both said 'I love you' to each other. But something else was playing in her mind that she was trying to accomplish. Something made her want to be like her friend Gabriella. She had everything except the husband and baby, well, more like babies since her friend was having triplets but that was besides the point. She unlike Gabriella was already eighteen and an adult but was sadly still living under her parents rules. But none the less she was going to try to accomplish what Gabriella was so easily able to get with Troy; her very own family. And that very reason was the goal when she and her boyfriend made love without using the protection the last time before she had came home. No matter what it took now, she was determined to have a baby.

* * *

"Jeez it's still nasty out there." Troy said solemnly as he stood looking out the living room window as me and Tabby sat in the living room after a full dinner. "The front door is completely buried in a snow drift."

"Thank god we got the cars in the garage when we did."

"Yeah after we got all of us into the house through the front door." he laughed quietly as a now snoozing Tabitha was once again crashed out on the couch with her head on my lap. "Good thing you mentioned doing that before my truck got too buried in snow."

"I guess having a three car garage helps since you still have that heap of a truck of yours buried in the garage never getting touched."

"Hey, I love that thing so sue me." he chuckled settling down into his overstuffed recliner. "No worse than you with your Jeep."

"That's probably true." I giggled to myself. Hey, even he knew how much I loved my car and how he was never getting it back. "It does help with not having to clean them when it does snow."

"Yeah but the driveway, walkways, and sidewalks are going to be a pain to do."

"Don't we have a snow blower in the garage?"

"No." he said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I never bothered to invest in one since it doesn't snow much around here."

"Great. That means back breaking shoveling right?"

"Pretty much so. But I'm sure dad will help once he's able to clear himself out."

"Well, I guess that's all that we can ask for. It's better than nothing."

* * *

The storm that had made it's presence known had pretty much shut down the entire city of Albuquerque with just about five feet of snow by the time all was said and done by mid afternoon the next day. Troy and Jack trying to shovel us out of that was pretty much out of the question so Troy had to give in and call in a landscaping service to clear us out. I was in no position to do anything or else I would have helped and Troy would have had to give up I'm sure after just a little bit due to his knee injury. I could tell by the look on his face that it frustrated him to no end. So as he stared out the window watching as the last vestiges of the storm left with just a light snow falling that really wasn't accumulating to anything I walked up behind him and hugged him tight. He was tense as he stood there but as my body heat began to mingle with his he took a deep breath and relaxed of which I was glad. Stepping over to his right side he wrapped me tight into his embrace while Tabitha seeing what was going on took on the left side. And together we watched the winter wonderland outside of our home with the fireplace lit with a gentle fire that let first true signs of Christmas show.

We did end up keeping Tabitha one extra day due to the conditions and I believe she was actually getting antsy to get home to her own parents and sister. So after a hearty breakfast she dressed in the outfit we bought her since we were all in our pajama's all day and hadn't bothered to change as we obviously weren't going anyplace. "Oh Tabitha, you look adorable in that! Your mother is going to love it!"

"I like it too!" she giggled twirling around so me and Troy could get a good look at her. "I am so wearing this to school too!"

"Just don't get it dirty kiddo." Troy laughed throwing on his jacket. "I'm going to go get the car out of the garage and let it warm up before we leave. Tabby, make sure you're all packed and haven't missed anything, alright?"

"Okay!" she said smiling as she bounded towards the hallway and the spare room. "You coming with babe?"

"I'll just stay here since I have a few chores to do."

"Alright. Remember though; don't push yourself."

"I won't sweetheart. Now go get the car going."

"Okay. Be right back in."

"Okay baby."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

After getting the Jeep warmed up as I did decide to use it since it was going to be a lot more stable on the slicker roads rather than my truck I gave my wife a kiss goodbye and told her I'd be back in a bit. Tabitha gave her one more quick hug before bounding into the backseat and buckling herself in and closing the back passenger door. "Well, I think she's trying to tell me something Gabs."

"I think so too." she giggled shaking her head. "Just drive careful and let me know when you're on your way home."

"I will, I promise. I'm going to try to finish some of my Christmas shopping for you while I'm out."

"For me huh? And what are you getting?"

"Now they wouldn't be presents if I told you now would they?"

"Anything naughty that I should worry about?"

"Keep acting like this and maybe there will be." I said with a seductive smirk. "So be careful what you wish for Mrs. Bolton."

"I don't have to wish." she whispered in my ear making me groan. "I already know what I can do to you with what I've got now." and with a last kiss to my cheek she strutted back into the house leaving me _extremely_ hot under the collar.

"Uncle Troy, let's go!" Tabitha then yelled through her open window.

"Coming!!"

* * *

"Uncle Troy, can I ask you something?" Tabitha asked me after we had been driving along for about five minutes or so.

"Sure kiddo. What's up?"

"Have you picked any names for the babies when you and Gabi have them?"

"We've thrown a few names out there but we haven't decided on anything permanent yet. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think aunt Gabriella will let me pick out a name?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask her." I chuckled. "But I'll talk with her and see what she says, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you for letting me stay with you uncle Troy!"

"Not a problem kiddo. The weather had a lot to do with that decision but we were more than happy to have you around."

"Love you!"

"Love you too Tabby."

* * *

We finally pulled into the Asmundson's driveway after a half an hour drive of which usually took fifteen on a clear day as a lot of the roads to their residence were slicker than I had planned. The four wheel drive helped with the control greatly and for that I was relieved. If it was my truck that we were driving I was sure we probably would have done a few three sixties on those particular roads that were that bad. "Alright, we're here Tabby! Come on, I'll help you grab your things."

"Okay uncle Troy!" she said smiling hopping out of the car. After I grabbed her bags out of the hatchback of Gabi's jeep I closed the hatch and walked with I guess what was now my niece up and into the house. "Mom, dad, I'm home!"

"Tabitha!" John said with a smile picking his daughter up and spinning her around. "My god girl, have you grown on me again?"

"Dad!" she giggled. "I haven't grown that much!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Very funny dad."

"What? I thought it was." he chuckled. "Thanks again Troy for looking after her and keeping her safe."

"It wasn't a tried to get fussy on us a couple of times but otherwise she was a very pleasant child."

"Sounds about typical." Elizabeth said walking into the foyer as her daughter shrugged off her jacket. "Oh my, that outfit is so cute! Is that what you two picked out for her?"

"Yes and I love it!" Tabitha squealed happily.

"Well we do to." her mother said with a smile. "Just make sure you take care of it."

"I promise I will mom!"

"Okay. Now head upstairs and put your stuff away."

"Alright mom. Bye uncle Troy!"

"Bye Tabitha!" I laughed as she bounded up the stairs. "Well, I must be going. Last minute Christmas shopping to do."

"We know the routine. Thank you again for everything."

"Not a problem. Bye now!"

"Bye Troy!"

* * *

Now seeing as I wasn't a mall rat like a lot of teenagers that I knew of these days, wandering the expansive building was somewhat foreign territory and a bit intimidating as it was packed to the brim with customers of whom I was guessing were also doing their last minute shopping after that snowstorm had literally closed everything down. I knew I had to pick her presents carefully as my wife was now in her maternity stages and picking out clothes that she normally wore would be out of the picture. So hitting the baby stores was a must in that department. Jewelry was an option as she did love to be pampered from time to time so I could always go with a nice necklace and earring or necklace and ring combination. Or perhaps all three maybe? Hmm… this was going to be tougher than I thought. But then when I remembered our last conversation before I left the house it got me thinking that a trip to Victoria's Secrets was going to be a must as well. Who said my wife couldn't look pregnant and sexy at the same time? I think it was going to be pretty nice to show how my wife can still look beautiful being pregnant. But what do I get her? What is her favorite style or color patterns? I had never bothered asking or wondered about those questions as she always looked great in whatever she wore. But this was getting beyond my male comprehension and finally I had to swallow my pride and dial the one number I hoped I had never had to use. It was time to call Sharpay Evans.

* * *

"Sharpay, I think Zeke is going to love whatever it is that you're going to get him just as long as it deals with either cooking or baking."

"That's why he's getting both a cookware and bake ware set Kelsi. This way he gets the best of everything from me."

"Sharpay, both of those sets are three hundred dollars a piece!! I know for a fact that Zeke can't afford to even spend two hundred on you!"

"It's not the price Kelsi. It's the thought that counts."

"Did I just hear that out of you?"

"Did I just hear that out of myself?"

"You're scaring me Sharpay."

"You think it's this whole true wholesome relationship that I'm in that's changing me?"

"If it is I'm going to tell Zeke to keep up whatever it is that he's doing. It's actually making you human."

"Very funny little person." she mocked back.

"And there is the Sharpay we know and love." Nielson said giggling.

"Whatever. Oh shoot, my phone."

"Who is it?"

"It's Troy." Sharpay said looking at it.

"Oh my god maybe it's about Gabriella! Answer it!"

"Right, got it! Evans here. What's up Troy?"

"_Sharpay…I know I sound like a sucker for this…but I need your help."_

"My help?" she said looking at Kelsi weirdly. Her friend just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her convincing her to keep going. "Help for what?"

"_Well…for Christmas shopping."_

"For me?" she giggled. "Troy, you're a married man."

"_Evans you're impossible." _he said groaning. _"I meant for Gabriella. You're the fashion expert and know more about what she likes than I do. So I really need some advice."_

"Well…alright. Where are you?"

"_At the atrium in the middle of the mall racking my brain."_

"Stay there. We're at the cooking supply store getting things for Zeke. We'll be there shortly."

"_Alright, thanks. Lunch is on me and whoever is with you."_

"Kelsi is."

"_Perfect. See you two soon."_

"Bye Troysie." she giggled hanging up her phone.

"Troysie?" Kelsi then said curiously. "Are you trying to scare him away?"

"What? Everyone has to have a cute nickname from me sooner or later. So with Troy it's going to be Troysie, plain and simple."

"Okay." the petite brunette sighed as their blonde haired friends packages were being paid for. "Let's just hope he doesn't run when he sees you."

* * *

"Troysie?" I said to myself after Sharpay had hung up. "What is that girl thinking?"

"Troy? Troy Bolton?"

"Tania Kurosaki." I said smiling. "Long time no see."

"You too stranger." she giggled as we hugged each other. "How is life these days?"

"Hectic. Married life has me on the run these days."

"Oh…yes. Father has told me that you had married."

"Yes. We married over the summer and now we're expecting triplets in five months."

"Father told me you were expecting but never said anything about that many."

"I may have forgotten to tell him that detail. How does it feel to be home?"

"It is nice. Studying in my home country was a big change in culture but I am glad I did."

"Well it's nice seeing you again but I see my friends coming. I'll catch you later alright?"

"Very well. Bye Troy-sama."

"It's just Troy, Tania. You know I hate it when you call me that."

"That's why I do." she giggled. "Later."

"Later you nut." I laughed as I walked away. "Girls, over here!"

"Hey Troy!" Kelsi said smiling. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"An old ex-girlfriend. But don't worry, Gabriella knows all about her."

"At least she does. So, you need womanly assisstance in the shopping mystery that is Gabriella I hear." Sharpay said grinning.

"Yes I do that's why I had to turn to you girls as I have never had to do something like this before even with my past girlfriends."

"Well you're in luck Troysie. Now let's go. Lot's to do and very little time to do it in."

"Lead the way Miss. Evans."

* * *

By the time five had hit I had about six bags hanging in each of my hands with one of them being a Victoria's Secrets bag with several different sexy outfits that Sharpay recommended that she was sure Gabriella would love. I had to keep my mind out of the gutter just thinking about her wearing them. I did stop at the jewelry store and picked up an expensive three piece ruby necklace, ring, and earring combination that combined with the gold bands that the necklace and ring were mounted they were absolutely stunning. "Hey girls, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Troy, what's up?" Kelsi asked.

"We're you girls upset that you had to miss me and Gabriella's wedding?"

"We were shocked that it had happened and that her mom had allowed it mostly. But yes it would have been nice for her to invite us." Sharpay said between bites of her salad. "I would have made a beautiful maid of honor."

"I think I would have taken that spot Sharpay." Kelsi said giggling. "I am her best friend and a whole lot closer to her than you are."

"Sure, use that to your advantage why don't you."

"Of course. Can't let you have the top spot all the time."

"Whatever. So what are you getting at anyway Troy?"

"Well, I just got this crazy notion in my mind that I'm willing to do for everyone."

"What would that be?"

"You'll find out later. But with these gears turning in my mind I have to make another run to the jewelry store. Thank you girls for everything!"

"Bye Troy!" the girls yelled as I ran off. With my heart beating and a smile a mile wide on my face, I had the perfect holiday gift in mind that I knew my wife would love.

* * *

"I'm home honey! But stay wherever you're at so I can get this stuff put away!"

"Okay Troy! I'm in the living room anyway!" my lovely wife yelled back as I stumbled through the doors.

"Good. Stay put. I'll be right out."

"Aww…I can't see what you got me?"

"If I can't see mine then you can't see yours."

"You're no fun." she giggled.

"Just for that no attention for you tonight after teasing me like you did before I left earlier today."

"But baby…"

"Sorry. Just do what you told me to do the other day. Entertain yourself."

"You'll be sorry sweetheart trust me."

"Ha, try me!"

* * *

It took me all of a good two hours to get everything wrapped properly so that Gabriella wouldn't guess what she was getting. But with the little garment boxes she was probably expecting sweaters or anything along that sort of line. But with a couple of lacy nightgown and robe combos that Sharpay said would end right at the top of her hips I had to try to keep the sweat off my face after thinking about how my lovely bride would look in them. One of them was in a straight black combination and the second one was white with a slightly lower cut bust line. I tried to get Sharpay to stray away from that one but when she insisted I get it or else she would and then force me to take it home I wasn't really in the position to argue. Knowing how my wife also liked reading I grabbed her the first twilight book and movie hoping she'd enjoy them both. Thinking about it now I think I was going to regret it but knowing she had a smile on her face and was content I was sure it was going to all be worth it.

The last item besides everything was another ring that I was going to use to propose to my wife. Hold on, I know, we're already married. But this is something I want to do for all of our friends here in Albuquerque that never got to attend our wedding. Hell, we didn't even get a reception now that I think about it. So I think us repeating our vows in front of a small crowd was going to be just the thing that puts her Christmas over the top.

After getting all of that done though and lugging everything out into the living room, it was easy to see that our tree was pretty packed underneath. Plus with all the other baby things I had gotten on the side for the triplets I think we were going to be doing alright this holiday season. "Whew…that's finally done."

"And no clues as to what you got me. That is totally unfair Mr. Bolton."

"Now now Mrs. Bolton, all is fair in love and war so I am just playing by the rules. You'll be seeing what you're getting from me tomorrow before we go to my parents the day after that."

"I wonder what kind of surprises your parents have in store for us?"

"I'm not sure. But if it's anything like they usually do I'm sure they'll surprise us in one way or another."

"I'll be looking forward to it then. Now…about that attention I was seeking earlier…"

"Oh no you don't babe. If you could deny me earlier today then I'm not budging either. So no matter what you do I'm not breaking."

"Aww…but I really want you tonight baby…" she said with her puppy dog face. _Oh no…not that. Look away Troy…no…walk away. That's it. Just walk away and hope she doesn't follow you. _

"I'm sorry but if you can deny me I can deny you sweetheart." _That's it Troy. Show her you're stronger than you look!_

"Listen mister. I'll get what I want from you. Just you watch. You even said yourself you can't avoid me. I have what you want and I'm more than willing to give it to you…" _Now Troy! Run!_

"Ah…sorry babe. Got a game to watch downstairs. Yeah, that's it! See you in a bit!" and like a shot I hopped off the couch, up the entryway hallway, and to the door that led downstairs off the kitchen where I quickly turned on the big screen trying to get those naughty thoughts out of my mind. I had to remain firm. I'm not giving in to her seductive…sexy…feminine…charms…_Damn it Troy! Focus! Get your head in the game!!!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shit…he locked the door. He's smarter than I thought. He knew I was looking for some loving since we haven't had any in a while." I said to myself smirking. "Well two can play at this game. If he thinks he can avoid me that easily then let's just see what happens when we get into bed tonight.

* * *

"Okay, the war is officially on." I muttered to myself over a bowl of cereal the next morning. Troy had never come to bed last night making me think he had fallen asleep in the family room as when I went to go check the door it was still locked. He was good. In fact, he was doing better at this than I had thought he would after only one night. So if this was how he was going to tease me then I think it's time I brought out my wild side. So as I sat at the breakfast bar off of our kitchen island, he had somehow snuck up behind me quietly because I could suddenly feel his hot breath on my neck which sent shivers down my spine. "Morning beautiful." he said huskily into my ear running his fingers up and down my sides and along the sides of my breasts. Damn him. "Sorry if I didn't make it into bed with you last night, but I had some very pleasant dreams about you as I slept last night." he continued whispering into my ear. "And I have to say that they were very erotic and sexy and did you ever look hot naked in my arms. I almost came upstairs to ravage you in more ways than you could ever imagine. But I'm not about to give in that easily. So game on Mrs. Bolton." and like that he turned away and went down the hallway into our room leaving extremely hot and bothered. God why did he have that kind of power over me? "Oh, and baby?" he then called from the hallway.

"Yes dear?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You too handsome." I giggled trying not to show my annoyance. Yeah, happy fucking Christmas Bolton. Like it or not baby, but you have just added fuel to my already burning inferno. You are not winning this war.

* * *

"Maria, are you sure you want to attempt this?" Jack said that same morning over at their house. "I'm still not on your side and I admire your persistence in wanting to do so, but I don't know if they'll just let you walk back into their lives again."

"I have to Jack, I just have to." she sighed sitting down on their sofa. "It feels like I have this constant presence nagging at me whenever I'm home alone and it's telling me to quit being so stubborn and just let the past go. What's done is done now and I can't change that. I can't stop the fact that my little girl is going to be a mother at such a young age and I can't help the fact that I'm also going to be the grandmother of three little girls…three little…angels…"

"Sounds like you're finally coming around to the situation. What finally broke in you?"

"I wish I knew." she responded back with a tired sigh. "It's what she said to me the last time I confronted her that has really gotten to me the most…"

_(Flashback)_

"_I HATE YOU MOTHER!!" Gabriella yelled slapping her mother across the face. "Enough is enough! I suggest you walk away now while the last thread of respect I have for you is still there. I can't believe the woman who taught her own daughter to care for those around me would just suddenly go back on her word and insult the ones who mean the most to me in my life. Now get out of my sight. I'll pray to the stars above that dad sees how you've turned out and if he does, I hope he's as disappointed in you as I am."_

_(End Flashback)_

"As soon as she brought her father into this everything suddenly turned into a downward spiral. I'm beginning to think it's been Joseph watching and nagging over me the entire time telling me to just let go."

"Who is Joeseph?"

"My husband."

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking, where is he? Gabriella has never mentioned him to us before."

"That's because she's never mentioned it to anyone as it's a memory she doesn't like recalling."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I suppose, but please, don't let her know I told you. The reason why you have never seen or heard of him was because…he was murdered right in front of us when our daughter was only five years old."

"Oh god…" Jack said shocking sitting down into his leather chair. "I am so sorry Maria. We had no idea…"

"No one did and that's why she used him against me. Joeseph always told us that things happened for a reason and after his death I stopped believing in that and just let fate takes it's course with whatever decisions I made for us. But when Gabriella got pregnant…"

"It's alright Maria. Fate can be a funny or cruel lady sometimes and she's not one I'd like to double cross, but you have to realize that your daughter was completely accepting of what is going on with her both physically and emotionally. Right now she's been absolutely glowing with happiness and contentment. So it's time to let her go Maria. She's not your little girl anymore. She's a beautiful, responsible, and may I mention an extremely smart woman now who still has a very bright future ahead of her."

"Yes, I know. So with that in mind, I'm still willing to make any sacrifice I can to make things right again. I know for a fact now that that's what her father would want."

"You're a good woman Maria. Now you just have to prove to all of us how committed you really are to your daughter."

"I'll be doing that tomorrow. Of that I can promise you."

* * *

Leaving our little sexual tension war behind, me and Troy spent a wonderful afternoon exchanging gifts between one another and I couldn't believe what he had gotten me. It was almost like he had completely read my mind on what I liked. Twilight is what really surprised me as I had been wanting to see it for ages and now I have the book and movie! Then I got the maternity clothes that were absolutely amazing as red, white, and yes, even pink were the colors I liked but at least I wasn't as obsessed with pink as Sharpay was. I had two piece dress and sweater outfits, spaghetti strapped one piece pull overs that I knew would go perfect with some of the other maternity sweaters I had already bought for myself, and a couple of cute floral maternity skirts that were absolutely adorable. Then I get to the other boxes filled with negligee and with mischievous smirks on both of our faces I knew that our battle had just gotten heated up another notch. But I wasn't about to let our antics ruin a perfect holiday. "Okay, since I'm done you're up sweetheart."

"Uh-uh…you have one more present yet Mrs. Bolton."

"Where? I don't think I've missed anything."

"This." he said handing me a square box. "Is the last thing you're getting for today until we get to our parents tomorrow."

"Okay." I giggled taking the gift from his hand. Opening it carefully I revealed a white velvet jewelry box and suddenly my hands began to shake. It's not very often that I get jewelry and if I do from Troy it's usually something expensive. Opening the hinged case slowly I first caught sight of the two earrings and the pendant on the necklace. Seeing that they were rubies caught my attention right away but when I opened the case further and saw the ring nestled carefully between the chains of the necklace I was stunned. "Troy…they're beautiful…"

"They were the first thing I picked up for you. A beautiful jewelry set for a beautiful wife."

"Help me put the necklace on?" I asked after slipping on the ring.

"Sure." he said softly coming in behind me and clasping it around my neck. Quickly I put on the earrings and ran to the mirror that we had hanging above the hallway table. "Oh my god…they're gorgeous!!"

"You like them?"

"I love them baby! Thank you!" I said hugging him. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Well I still have yet to open my presents so we'll see after I'm done first."

"Deal."

With Troy I got him anything to deal with sports or his little man room downstairs. Knowing that I'm not a sports fanatic like my husband I took a chance with the choices I made for him and hoped and prayed that he would love them. The mirrored beer signs and neon lit LA Lakers clock were all a big hit with him. Then he got a few things of his favorite aftershave that had this amazing musk scent to it that I absolutely loved. It almost had this smell like I think you would smell on a lumberjack or something like that. I wouldn't know of course but if he liked it like I did then it didn't matter. Then I picked up a new Jersey for him to wear when he played basketball outside as his old one was tattered and worn out. It was one of those Jerseys that you could purchase with your favorite team on the front with your name and favorite number on the back. So of course I went with his last name and his old team number from high school; number fourteen. "This rocks baby! Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetheart." I said as I watched his eyes twinkle in delight. "Just take care of it and don't wear it out like your old one."

"I promise I won't honey." he said after kissing my cheek. Afterwards it was just a few of his favorite movies and a couple of seasons of 'Cops' that he enjoyed watching on Saturday and Sunday nights. After all was said and done and after a wonderful stuffed ham dinner we relaxed on the sofa watching 'It's a wonderful life' on TV while the fire in the fireplace helped make our holiday a warm and cherished memory.

* * *

The next morning was a small breakfast of bowls of cereal for both of us as we were both expecting a huge lunch and dinner at our parents house. After he had dressed in a nice pair of Khaki pants, light blue long sleeved button up shirt with an undershirt on underneath I do have to say that my husband looked quite handsome. I had put on one of the outfits Troy gave me yesterday which consisted of my white maternity dress with a red sweater that had a cute little santa located just above my left breast area. "Looks good on you babe. Very much in the holiday spirit."

"You think?" I asked spinning around.

"Very. Now get your jacket and shoes. We have to get moving before dad hogs all of the ham."

"But didn't we have ham last night?"

"Can't beat a holiday tradition." he said smirking pulling on a sports jacket in the same color of his pants.

"Sweetie, we're going to your parents, not to work."

"I know but I'm not having to wear a tie this time. So I still look good and yet I'm not too dressed up."

"Well you look very handsome." I said straightening up his collar. "There, perfect."

"Yes mother." he chuckled kissing me. "Now let's get moving."

* * *

When we arrived at his parents house we were greeted by a somewhat nervous yet smiling Lucille as she took our jackets and hung them up on the coat tree in the hallway. We ended up wearing our heavy jackets as the weather was still bitterly cold after that snowstorm had blasted through the area. "Welcome you two! I hope your day together was enjoyable."

"It was amazing mom." Troy said after kissing his mothers cheek. "Now what's up? You seem nervous."

"Well…it's about Maria."

"Troy…" I said worryingly clinging to his arm.

"It's alright hon. What's going on mom?"

"Well…she's here."

"What?!" he sneered quietly trying to not attract attention. "What in the hell is she doing here in our house?!"

"Now Troy…relax and let your mother explain." Jack said sternly. Looking down at me I nodded in compliance knowing that it was the holidays and days like this were not meant for fighting. It took him a minute to relax, but I finally felt him release his tension and take a deep breath to calm down.

"Alright mom, go ahead. What is going on?"

"Well…she wants one final chance to make things right again with you two. I know, I know. You two have already said that she gave up those chances, but it's time to believe in the magic of the holidays. She even brought a whole pile of gifts for you, Gabriella, and even the babies."

"S-she did?" I asked curiously.

"Yes she did sweetie. Now we realize that both of you are furious and upset with her, but she really wants this final chance to make things work. So please, let's not make things hostile around here."

"Okay." I said softly. "I'll be willing to work with her."

"Gabriella…" Troy said softly looking down at me. "Are you sure?"

"It's the holidays baby. Anything is possible. Do it for all of us okay?"

"Well, alright. How long has she been here mom?"

"Since yesterday. She's as scared and as nervous as the rest of us are but has been busy helping us around the house to make it the best Christmas she can for all of us so I do have to applaud her efforts."

"Well I'll be damned…" Troy said smirking. "Well, if she can do something like that, then I do suppose everyone deserves one last chance at everything."

"Let me go talk with her first." I said quietly. "She is my mother first and foremost."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to do this alone honey. Go with your parents for a few minutes. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay. Just yell if you need anything, alright?"

"I will baby."

* * *

Walking into the living room I could see the back of my mothers head over the back of their sofa as it looked like she was looking down at something. Getting up behind her silently, I could see it was the picture of all of us on me and Troy's wedding day with all of us standing in front of the church we had married at. "That was the best day of my life you know."

"It was for all of us." my mom said softly. "It was the day that my little girl turned into a woman before my very eyes. Now…"

"She's still the same girl you raised. Nothing has ever changed about that."

"Except now she's going to be a mother to three beautiful little girls." she said standing up and turning to look at me. "You look amazing mi hija. Carrying those babies has turned you into a beautiful woman."

"Thanks mom. I get that a lot for some reason."

"Just look at you…" she said with a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Just look at what I've missed due to my stupidity."

"You haven't missed much mom. There's still five more months for you to make up. So there is still plenty of time for you still be mom…and grandma if you'd like."

"Grandma…that sounds so wonderful right now. I am so sorry honey. I never wanted to turn into the person I did…but when I thought I had lost you something inside of me snapped and…"

"Mom, you never did lose me. I lost you. I lost the one person of who I thought would love me unconditionally no matter what happened to me. For a while now I thought I had lost that person for forever. And then we hear that you're here when we walk in the door wanting one more chance, that one last glimmer of hope knowing very well we could easily reject you and keep you out of our lives. But the thing is…I want you there mom. I want our daughters to know that they have a loving grandmother who will be willing to love them. Take care of them. Play with them. And like everyone else around us…just plain out spoil them rotten. I already have promises from Sharpay that she's going to be doing that like crazy." I giggled.

"She has to beat out grandma first." she said smiling. "So…can I have that one last chance?"

"Only if you promise to not let anything change from here on out mother. I'm happy where I'm at living with Troy. He's my life mom and I can't see myself anywhere but with him from here on out."

"If that is what you wish for then I won't argue. He's brought out the best in you mi hija as have you him. I won't tear apart something as special as that."

"Can I have a hug mom? I've been missing those special mother and daughter moments."

"Oh come here you." she giggled. Immediately we raced over to each other and the moment our bodies touched I began to cry softly. "Don't cry my baby. I'm here now and will always be from this moment on. I made a mistake that I will have to carry on my shoulders the rest of my life. I will try to make up for that mistake and the many more I will probably make in the future as long as you and Troy let me back into your lives."

"All I wish for this Christmas is you wanting to be my mom again. Give me that and I'll be grateful."

"I'll do that and more mi hija. I promise…"

* * *

The rest of our day afterwards amazingly went great. Troy, though still apprehensive, got along with mom as well and they even shared a hug or two which I'm sure pretty much sealed the deal on ending our standoff against each other. What really got me is that through the miracle of Christmas I got the one thing back that mattered the most to me; and that was my family.

OH! And before I forget, Troy knocked me off my feet before we left his parents house! He asked me to marry him again so we could repeat our vows in front of all of our friends this summer at the same church we got married at!! I was so happy that I had no choice to say yes! Besides, who could turn down a hunk like my husband? I know I wouldn't ;).

* * *

**A/N:** _Another one in the books! I hope everyone has an exciting and wonderful holiday season. Be safe, stay warm, and let the celebration of friends and family warm your heart. So as always, read, review, and enjoy. _

_-Ltscw_


	12. Mommy and Daddy

Chapter 11- Mommy and Daddy

After a romantic and fun New Years evening out with Troy's parents and my mother, it was back to the normal grind for all of us, which meant trying to digest the last vestiges of all the holiday dinners and treats we had consumed. We were now eighteen weeks pregnant with my baby bump starting to show quite considerably due to the three little girls I was carrying within me suddenly going through a sudden growth spurt. Our next appointment was in two weeks and I was excited as could be. We were halfway through my pregnancy with another four and a half months to go. I had already begun to tick down the days to when our due date, May twenty third, would arrive. So if we were lucky enough, I might just make it to my friends graduation ceremony. I wasn't planning on attending all of those graduation parties as I'm not about to drag our girls all over the place at such a young age. Just them being home getting used to things with mommy and daddy were going to be top priority to me. I had already made sure to warn Troy of that and he had wholeheartedly agreed with me. Score one for the understanding husband.

Things with my mom though were still a tad bit rocky since she was still unsure of the decisions we had made concerning my future. So most times if the subject came up I would just have to reassure her that we had everything pretty much planned out. I was already a shoe in for any college I pretty much wanted but U of A was looking better and better every time. Looking into the details of what I could get into, the science department seemed like a good way to go. But then when I looked into the math sector, I grinned a grin a mile wide. That subject was my favorite subject and one of the ones I could sink my teeth into. So going for a teaching degree majoring in math was the way I was going to go with minors in science and for kicks on the side physical education. Troy didn't know that though. I was going to keep it a surprise.

When I mentioned what I was going to study for college to mom I think she just about blew her top but was gracious enough to let me get my explanation in before she got really ticked off. But then when I got to the whole helping others part and mentioning the looks Troy got as students looked up to him, she finally saw where I was coming from and agreed to support me in my endeavour. "Come on mom, just relax. It's what's my heart wants."

"It still doesn't mean I won't worry honey. I really had hoped you would do pre-law and join me at the firm someday."

"Sorry mom. I found something more important to me. Besides, me and Troy can already hear our girls complaining at us because mom and dad won't go easy on them in school."

"Okay, now that I'd like to see." she laughed handing me a glass of iced tea.

"We all would. By the way, shouldn't you be at the office today?"

"I called Bob and told him I was taking a personal day to be with my daughter. I'm sure they can handle at least one day without me."

"Yeah, until your cell phone rings with them begging you to come in."

"That's why it's turned off."

"Mom, I never knew you could be such a sly little devil." I said smirking at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. But those are details I won't get into."

"Good. I most likely don't want to hear about them anyway."

"Excellent point. So…how is the home schooling program working out?"

"Really good to tell you the truth. I should be graduated sometime either this month or next month."

"Are you positive that you don't want to finish out the year? The extra credits could do you some good."

"Mom, I'm already well ahead of what I need in order to graduate. I've had the chances to skip grades several times but you always said no."

"That's because I wanted you to grow up as a normal teenager. But you went above and beyond that I suppose."

"It's all that extra studying I did on my summer vacations that's why." I giggled while working on my class assignments online.

"Of course it was that. You never could take your nose out of those books of yours."

"I still can't. Even ask Troy. He'll tell you that I'm always reading one thing or another."

"Some things never change I suppose." Maria sighed sitting down next to her daughter. "I still feel really guilty about how I treated you and Troy. I wish I knew of a way to make up for all the trouble I caused."

"Well…I'll make you a deal then. You continue being the best, most wonderful mom in the world and I'll take you to my next ultrasound appointment."

"Deal sweetie." she said huggging me.

"OOF!"

"What's wrong?! Are you in pain?!"

"No mom! I'm fine. I just…OOF! Wow…mom…the babies! They're kicking!"

"Really?! Oh baby! Can I feel?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. Right away my mom gently put her hand on my stomach and waited for several breath taking moments until finally one of the girls must have disagreed with the intruder because she kicked hard right where my mom's hand lay. "Ouch! Girls…easy on momma! I'm not a punching bag you know!"

"They have your husband's enthusiasm."

"Great. They had to inherit his athleticism. Just peachy."

"Well at least you know they're strong."

"Stronger than I would have ever thought that's for sure."

* * *

"I'm home sweetheart!"

"She's laying down Troy." Maria said with a smile. "The girls have been a little hard on their mother this afternoon."

"She sick again?"

"No, in pain. Apparently your children have acquired your love for sports. They're kicking like crazy."

"They're…kicking now?"

"Yes they are daddy to be. Your girls are officially on the move."

"That's awesome!" I heard Troy yell ecstatically by the front door. At least he was happy. I was stuck laying on the sofa trying to relax because they wouldn't let me otherwise. "Hi baby. How are you doing?"

"Fine now that I think our girls are sleeping." I said through a tired sigh. "They've been kicking since a little after lunch time."

"I'm sorry honey. If I could I'd take your place."

"Would you? At least then you'd have their feet kicking at your stomach."

"Imagine what it'll feel like when you have to go to the bathroom now."

"Don't remind me." I groaned in disbelief. "I'll never leave the bathroom at this rate."

"You'll be fine Gabi. You have me looking after you."

"Yeah, as well as half of Albuquerque."

"Them too. That reminds me, have you heard from Mary at all? I'd like to know how she and Kayla are doing."

"Haven't heard from them since the holidays. I hope they're alright."

"Want me to call and check on them?"

"Could you please? I really feel like taking a nap."

"Alright, I will. Get some rest now hon."

"I will." with a quick kiss to my cheek, he covered me up in the blanket we kept over the back of the sofa and let me fall into a deep slumber as my mother quietly followed him into the dining room. "Troy, who is Mary?"

"Oh, sorry. She's a friend we met just before Thanksgiving. She has a five year old daughter named Kayla who is just a cutie. Your sleeping daughter just so happened to have saved that little girl from a couple of teenaged bullies and took her home where she met her mother. It didn't take much for us to form a very close friendship."

"I see. She seems like a special lady."

"Well, there is an underlying condition that worries us which is why we're so close to them."

"What condition is that?"

"Mary has cancer. Though we don't know how bad or how serious it is, we have somewhat of an inkling that she's in worse health than what she portrays."

"So do you think..?"

"I don't know Maria, I really don't know…"

* * *

Two weeks later me and mom were at my twenty week appointment and had just gotten my ultrasound done. So far everything was perfect with the girls and the look on my mom's face when she saw her granddaughters on the sonogram machine was absolutely priceless. She was gushing with happiness, had tears flowing down her face, and had such a huge smile that I think if it was possible it would have stretched all the way around her head. "Well, so far everything seems to be going great as usual. I just wish they had taken it easier on the scanner." Sonia said with a giggle while printing off two pictures of my ultrasound. "Where do they get the gumption to kick like that?"

"Ask their father." Maria said with a smile herself. "We have somewhat of a notion that they picked up on their father's athletic abilities."

"Well if that's the case then perhaps I should be more prepared next time. I had never had babies that active before."

"I'm sure you have." I said pulling my dress down and straightening myself up. "You probably just don't remember."

"That could also be the case. Of course it is hard telling with all the pregnancies I deal with."

"So how has your day been?"

"Rather quiet thank goodness. I'm on call right now for the emergency department as most of our emergency staff is out for several days due to some conference. So I'm having to help whenever I'm paged."

"Have you had to help them at all?"

" As of right now not yet. So far they've managed pretty well so that's good. But of course anything can happen."

* * *

After we got out the front doors me and mom both noticed an ambulance race in with a police car escorting it from behind. Watching as doctors and nurses rushed out as did the police officer from her car I had a sudden feeling of guilt run through my body as here I was in perfect health and there was someone's poor family member either sick, injured, or dying. Trying not to cry as my mood swings were still quite common my mother wrapped her arm around me and led me to her van since we had taken that instead of me driving. I tried to convince mom that I was okay to drive but what can you do about a protective and ecstatic grandmother? Nothing that I could think of. Right after we had crossed the street and entered the parking lot a familiar screech caught my ears as a little voice called my name. Instantly I turned and saw Kayla running right at me with the female officer who had escorted her right on her heels but still not quite quick enough to catch the five year old. She was definitely faster than I had thought she would be at her age. But when I noticed the tears in her eyes I quickly kneeled down and caught her in my arms. "Shh…it's okay baby. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry about that. She just saw the closest person nearby and ran right towards you." the officer said trying to catch her breath.

"It's alright. I know her and her mother."

"You're familiar with this child?"

"Yes. What's going on?" I asked as Kayla continued to cry into my shoulder.

"We got a call about a woman in distress and responded to the location in question. When we finally gained entry inside the residence we found the mother barely conscious and the girl extremely scared and worried. She's been crying and screaming ever since I got her into my car and to here."

"Mary…oh no! Mother, call Troy! Kayla…Kayla…listen baby…come on…I need you to look at me sweetie."

"O-o-okay." she said sheepishly trying to control her crying. It took her several minutes but once she had her sobbing somewhat under control she opened her little green eyes and looked into mine.

"Good girl. Now listen okay? I'm going to stay right here with you, alright? My mom is going to call Troy and he'll be here as soon as he can."

"T-T-Troy is coming?"

"Yes honey. My mom is on the phone with him right now."

"Okay." she said whimpering. God my heart was breaking for Kayla right now. Just when I thought things might get a little better for her and her Mary it suddenly looked like things had just taken a severe downward spiral.

"Gabriella, I got a hold of Troy. He's on his way right now." my mom said with worried eyes.

"Okay mom, thanks. Kayla, I want you to meet a very special lady, alright? This is my mom. Her name is Maria."

"Hi darling." my mom said kneeling down to Kayla's level. "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-y-you're Gabriella's mom?"

"Yes I am. I'll stay here with you as well, okay?"

"Okay."

"Will you two be watching over her?" the officer said looking at us. "Otherwise we'll have to call CPS and have her taken in so she has someplace to stay for the night."

"No, don't do that. We've got her."

"Alright. It's good that she recognized you I suppose. Luck was on her side for that at least."

"Yes it was…"

* * *

We stayed in the waiting room for most of the evening and well into the night time hours waiting to see if there was anything at all that we could get information wise about Mary. Troy showed up about twenty minutes after my mom had called him. Kayla lay stretched out on the sofa he was sitting on with her head on his lap taking a nap that I knew she desperately needed. The thing that got me was we had just talked to Mary the night before and from the way she sounded over the phone, everything was fine and she and Kayla were doing well with a new sense of hope after had meeting us and becoming such close friends. Now I didn't know what to think. Just sitting in the waiting room watching as doctors, nurses, and patients walked around was frustrating. Each call that was received at the nurses station I was hoping was some news that would tell us how Mary was doing. But when there was nothing I would just sigh and pray that someone would at least tell us what was going on. "Gabriella?"

"Sonia!"

"What are you still doing here? Your appointment was over hours ago."

"I know, but as we were leaving a friend of ours with no family was brought in. We're here basically as next of kin really watching over her daughter there."

"Oh my…I'm sorry to hear that. Have you heard about how she's doing or what is going on?"

"No and that's what has us frustrated."

"Listen, I'll try to pull a few strings and see what information I can get. Until then, just wait here. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Sonia. That's really appreciated."

"Don't mention it. What's the patients name?"

"Mrs. Mary Carter."

"Okay. Be right back."

* * *

Unfortunately Sonia couldn't give us any information either since we weren't family but promised she would look deeper into what was going on and that she'd call us as soon as she heard anything. Until then she only urged us to all to go home and rest. Kayla mumbled something in her sleep that we didn't comprehend but to us it didn't matter. Looking at Troy as he stared at me he nodded his head in silent agreement telling me he knew that it was our place now to look after her until further notice. I sincerely hoped that Mary would get better enough that she could come out of the hospital and continue caring for her young child but right now things could have gone either way.

What we were going to do for clothing for Kayla we didn't know since we didn't have any keys to her home and weren't about to barge in there making ourselves look like common criminals. Mom being the kind person I always knew she was took at look at the tag on the neckline of the shirt on her and after finding out what size she needed promised to us that she'd bring some clothes over for us in the morning. "Just make sure she sleeps and gets some rest okay hon? I'll be over sometime in the morning."

"I will mom." I said trying to contain a yawn. "Thanks for being there with us."

"I'd do anything for you and Troy . You'll have to explain to me sometime how you really came to know that young lady sleeping in your husbands arms."

"I promise I will. Night mom."

"Night baby."

* * *

Waking up the next morning I was still feeling exhausted and tired from the previous nights events and overall still worried about Mary's well being. We still had yet to hear from Sonia or the hospital about her status and it scared the hell out of me. How could something that seemed like it was going to be okay just suddenly go spiraling down so fast in just one night? The whole thing left me bewildered. After getting up and slipping my robe on, I made my way to the bathroom before coming out several minutes later looking somewhat better and fully relieved after the intense boxing match our girls had decided to instill onto my bladder.

When I reached the living room I noticed that my mother had already arrived with a bag full of clothes for Kayla. Looking into the young girls eyes I could tell that she was still sad that her mom was in the hospital but at the same time happy that she was with two people who also loved and cared for her as well. "Morning Kayla."

"Gabriella! Look what Maria got me!" she said smiling holding up a couple of the dresses that my mother had bought. "They're neat!"

"Yes they are." I laughed going in and sitting down on our leather overstuffed chair. "Thanks again mom for doing this."

"Not a problem honey. She's a sweet child. Almost reminds me of you at her age."

"I was adorable and you know it."

"Yes you were. I took a guess and bought her some underwear too. Thankfully I got the right size."

"Good. I forgot to mention that last night."

"She's only got several outfits so whatever else she needs you'll have to get. I'm not sure how long she'll be able to stay in your custody though. Eventually the state will have to intervene and possibly find her a home until she's adopted."

"She's not going anywhere I'll make sure of that."

"Let's just see what happens first."

"Of course." I said as the doorbell went off. "Troy, can you get that baby?"

"Yeah, I've got it." he said getting up.

"Thank you. Kayla, make sure you take care of those clothes now young lady."

"I will!"

"Good girl."

"Gabs, it's David Nelson from our family's attorneys office. He's here in regards to Kayla."

"Let him in!" I yelled back at him looking at my mother nervously. She just gave me a gentle smile which let me relax a bit. "Morning Mr. Nelson."

"Good morning everyone." he said walking into the living room. "Hi Kayla!"

"David!" she giggled running up and hugging him.

"It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Good! Maria got me all of these new clothes!"

"Sounds like you're off to a good start then. I hope I'm not barging into anything, but this visit is in regards to Kayla, Mrs. Carter, and whatever is left of her estate."

"Come on in and sit down David." Troy said gesturing him to one of the open spots on the sofa. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, that'd be great."

* * *

While Troy made the coffee for David, we made idle chit chat to try to ease the somewhat nervous tension until he came back. When he did, he handed David his coffee first before settling down into his recliner and starting the conversation. "So, this visit is in regards to Kayla's care and what is left of Mary's estate?"

"Yes." David said pulling some papers out of his briefcase. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not but she has named you as her beneficiaries and as the primary caretaker of Kayla Mae Carter, now at the age of five. She has already listed off all of her assests and what will go to whom and when. All personal belongings of Kayla Carter will be given to you as well as all personal belongings in the house that you wish to either keep or deem fit to give to the charity of your choice. The house in itself will be sold by the bank of which holds the deed to the home after sixty days of her passing if that does unfortunately happen to occur."

"So everything excluding the house goes to them?" Maria asked.

"Yes. But that is only if she passes. She has already listed you as her emergency contacts so anything dealing with her well being or health will be made readily available after today."

"When were you made aware of the situation?" Troy then asked curiously.

"A while ago but I wasn't able to pull together all of the paperwork until this morning since it had yet to be finished. I realize I should have called first but I promised Mary that I would do everything possible to see that Kayla was in good hands first thing in case she did happen to pass. As of right now with the information I've got things are looking grim."

"So what you're saying is…we have full legal custody of Kayla?" I asked.

"Full and legal when the time comes. At the moment since she is in your care she'll be staying with you until further notice. I'll just need you two to sign the final paperwork saying that you agree with what Mary is leaving or has left you and that you are noting the fact that yes, you are taking care of Kayla and that you are going to be her legal gaurdians when and if the time comes."

"Troy…" I said softly.

"I know honey." he sighed. "It's a lot to take in all at once. When did she decide all of this?"

"Before thanksgiving. She knew right away that there was something about you two that she liked so she took the liberty upon herself to name you two as her daughter's new parents."

"What do you think Maria?" Troy then asked looking at my mom. "You're an attorney as well. What would be your best advice?"

"It's not for me to decide Troy." Maria said leaning back against the back of the sofa and crossing her arms. "Mary left what was left of her life to you and Gabriella including the responsibility of taking care of a child of whom I can tell right now loves and looks up to you two. What you do is your decision but remember, taking care of a child is a full time responsibility."

"We're pregnant mom so we're already well aware of that." I said tiredly. "We've been learning that along the way with all of our parenting and lamaze classes."

"I was just saying dear. But no matter what decision you make, just know that I'll support the both of you."

"Thanks mom. So what do you want to do Troy?"

"Well, Mary made a decision and I think we should follow through on it. Where do we sign David?"

"I've got the papers right here…"

* * *

Later that afternoon Troy had left to run some errands with my mom to get Kayla a few things just in case we would need them. It still astonished me that me and Troy had agreed that we would become parents to Kayla if her mother's cancer finally made her body succumb to it's savage attack. Knowing it was a lot to take in was an understatement, but looking as she played quietly on our living room floor with a few toys that my mom had scrounged up from her house was kind of a god send since we didn't have anything here for kids of her age. I had already made a mental note to myself to stop by the hospital tomorrow and see if there was any progress on how she was recovering if she even was for that matter. That's what saddened me the most as I watched over the cute little red head that lay on our living room floor. It was just a year ago that she lost her father and now was very close and near on the verge of losing her mother. Just how can a child go through something like that? "Gabriella?"

"Huh? Yes sweetie?" I responded after she got me out of my trance.

"Is my mommy going to heaven to be with daddy?" Okay, that question knocked me out of the ballpark. How do you answer something like that? I know I lost my dad when I was her age, but never did I have mom explain to me where he went because she knew all too well that I understood as I was smarter than I should have been for my age at that time. So trying to answer this was going to be beyond my level of understanding. But knowing my heart I just had to do the best I could.

"Well sweetie…" I said gently sitting down on the sofa. Immediately she hopped up onto my lap and hugged me tight. "She might as sick as she is. But if your mommy does go to heaven to be with your daddy, she'll always be watching over you to make sure you're happy and safe."

"Will you and Troy be my new mommy and daddy if my mommy goes to heaven?"

"Yes baby…" I whispered. "And I promise we'll always be here to take care of you, love you, and keep you warm and safe."

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

The next afternoon on a Sunday me and Troy spent our time going over the inventory that was going to be left to us and Kayla. A lot of it we were going to give away to charity other than perhaps a few of their collectibles if there were any that we were to keep along with their family pictures and Kayla's personal belongings. We found out right away that Kayla loved the bed she was sleeping in so I think trying to get her from a queen down to a twin sized again was going to be impossible. Toys of course were going to be coming with us and we also had to transfer her from the elementary school she was at now to the one closer to us. "This is a lot more than we had bargained for."

"Well we won't be bringing much here other than what's important sweetheart. We'll just donate everything else to the Salvation Army. So it'll just be what's needed the most."

"I understand Troy. I just want to see Kayla remain happy that's all. I already promised that we'd love and take care of her. I swear I have never felt a little girl hug me so tight in my life."

"What?"

"Troy, she asked me if we were going to be her new mommy and daddy if Mary passes on." Troy's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes shot open. It was then that I could tell he was scared. "Baby?"

"S-she did?"

"Yeah. I promised her we would be Troy. Listen, I understand if you don't want to do this, but I do."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just surprised that's all. I mean…"

"It's a lot, I know. We've said that a million times already. But that's besides the point."

"Yes, I know babe. Sorry."

"TROY!!" Kayla squealed happily. "Can you watch a movie with me?"

"I suppose I could. What do you want to see?"

"High School Musical!"

"Pay per view here we come." he laughed picking her up and tickling her ribs as he walked them into the living room. Smiling as I watched them I was still wondering if fate had something in store for us when it brought Kayla into our lives. Just watching as she interacted with me and him was something just out of the blue. Sure, I expected that we'd all be great friends for a while and that maybe perhaps we'd have a lot more time to get to know Mary a little bit more. But now that time was slipping fast and things were suddenly going at a whirlwind pace as we tried to sort things out. Plus I had that trip that I planned to make to the hospital to get an update on Mary's condition. That reminds me…I had better get moving on that.

"Kayla, you behave now. I'm going to go run an errand really quick. I'll be back soon."

"Okay!" she replied back playfully giggling. I knew she was only doing that because my dear husband was still tickling her ribs as the movie started. "T-Troy! Stop!"

"Not until you say that I'm the best guy in the world!"

"No!" she giggled again. I just smiled and left quietly not letting the little family moment get disturbed.

* * *

"Mr. Nelson?"

"Oh, Mrs. Bolton. Here to see Mary?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"Not good I'm afraid." he responded looking into our friends room. Looking at the body of the woman that lay on the bed, her complexion was absolutely pale and she looked so fragile. "She slipped into a coma last night. They're trying everything they can to keep her alive, but it seems that it's only a matter of time before she passes."

"Oh, I see." I said sadly. "I wonder if she was worse off than what we had thought."

"It's a good possibility. She always was a fighter and I'm sure was pretty good at hiding things that she didn't want others to worry about. I guess this was why."

"I was hoping she'd be awake enough so I could at least talk to her."

"They do say that even if a person is in a coma that they can still hear you. Perhaps a comforting voice is just what she needs."

Walking into her room, it was somewhat pleasant I suppose. It had a few nice paintings on the wall but it really could have done without the sterile white walls. A little color would have been nicer but that's hospitals for you I suppose. The only sounds I heard in the room were the heart monitor and the respirator that was helping her breath. Sitting down next to her I took her fraile hand into mine and noticed right away that it was somewhat cold and clammy. "Hey Mary." I said quietly. "I know you're in there and listening so here goes. I'm not sure if you're aware or not but Kayla is already living with me and Troy. By some miracle I was here when you were admitted. Your daughter ran right to me after she got out of the police car that escorted her here with you. David already stopped by our house yesterday after everything so we could take care of the legal work. We were surprised at what he told us but I just want you to know that your little girl is in wonderful hands and that we promise to love and take care of her like you have over the last five years. She already asked if we would be her new mommy and daddy if you went to heaven to be with your husband. Looking into her eyes there was no way I could have said no to her. But the thing is, we don't want you to go. Not yet. There's still so little we know about you and we'd love to get to know you just a bit more, but if you feel it's time for you to go, then please, don't hang on and let yourself suffer anymore than what you have. Just know that we love you and Kayla both and no matter what. We promise we'll raise your daughter like you already have. So whatever your decision is, make sure it's the one that's right in your heart." With a parting kiss to our friends forehead, I quietly left her room walking past David who walked me to my car being the gentleman that he was. Unbeknownst to us, a slight smile had appeared on the very face of the woman who now knew that her daughters future was now in good hands.

* * *

After getting back home, I noticed that things had gotten very quiet since I had left the laugh fest that was here almost two hours earlier. After hanging up my jacket I stepped out of my shoes and then into the living room where I noticed a sleeping Troy and Kayla sprawled out on the sofa. What a Kodak moment. But it was close to dinner time and I was hungry, or should I say me and our three girls were hungry. "Troy, baby, wake up." I said gently shaking him.

"Huh, what? Oh, hey baby. How did it go."

"Could have been better but it's all we can expect right now."

"What time is it?"

"About six and you have four very hungry girls right now."

"Oh, right! Dinner! Kayla, wake up kiddo. I have to make supper."

"Let me try something." I said smiling. I quickly took up the part of tickling her bare feet before going up to her ribs which by that time she was giggling and squirming. "Stop!" she then yelled laughing.

"Well get off Troy then so we can all make supper. How does that sound?"

"I can help?!" she squealed happily.

"Sure can. Me and you can make dessert while Troy cooks. Is that a deal?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Sometime through that night as we all slept, the one thing that we had feared happened. With us resting in blissful slumber, Mary had passed away peacefully in her sleep with tries at resuscitating her several times unsuccessful. That was the first phone call we had received around eight that morning. I was in tears the moment that Sonia had called to tell us that. The hard part that I was trying to figure while Troy held me was how to tell the sleeping girl in the room across from ours.

"How are you doing Gabs?"

"Upset, sad, shocked, in disbelief, and everything else in between." I said as he set a cup of hot tea down in front of me. "I thought for sure that she'd pull out of this and let us get to know her a little better."

"Instead she left us with a broken yet happy heart."

"Happy? How?"

"The little girl that's sleeping in her room that's how. Somehow she left us with our own little miracle."

"Fate sure has a weird way of telling us that." With a forced smile I took a sip of my tea and instantly the hot liquid soothed my saddened soul. "Wow, this is good. What did you do to it?"

"Just added a bit of honey to it. How do you like it?"

"It's amazing. You getting creative on me hon?"

"I'm trying. Besides, it did bring a smile to your face."

"It did yours too."

"Troy…Gabriella?"

"Oh, morning sweetie." I said gently to our now five year old daughter. "Sleep okay?"

"Mhm, but I'm hungry."

"Troy, could you get her some cereal please?"

"Sure baby."

"Thanks. Come here, sit on my lap."

"What's wrong Gabriella?"

"Well honey…it's about your mommy."

"Is she better?!"

"Well…no baby, she isn't." I sighed looking at Troy. "Remember what we said yesterday about your mommy maybe going to heaven to join your daddy?"

"Is…mommy with daddy now?"

"Yes she is Kayla." Troy then said softly taking her into his arms. "But we want you to know that your mommy loved you very much which is why she gave you to us before she went to be with your daddy. That way she knew you were with a happy and loving home with us. Plus your mommy knew that we would take very good care of you."

"Are you and Gabriella my new mommy and daddy now?"

"Yes sweetheart, we are your mommy and daddy now. But never forget who your real mommy is. She loved you very much."

"I love her too." she sniffed trying not to cry. "Will you always love me?"

"Always baby. Always."

* * *

Troy took the day off using one of his personal sick days to stay home and help me take care of the final legal business we had concerning everything we had to do now. We decided not to do a whole funeral but instead went with a private burial service with those who knew her in our group. Who else knew her I didn't know and she didn't leave anything behind when we went through the house the next day. Kayla was left with my mother who was more than gracious enough to watch her for a day. "She didn't have much did she?"

"Looks that way." Troy said looking around the house. "I guess she really didn't have much for anything. She's got a lot of pictures hanging around this place though."

"A lot of them are her, I guess her husband, and Kayla when they were all together."

"Well grab those first thing." he said as I began to pull them down from the wall and placing them gently in a box. "Some of them will go in Kayla's room."

"She'll love that. Will we grab her toys and clothes from here also?"

"Yeah, we will. We'll go through things little by little. I already talked to the bank and we do have the full sixty, well, fifty eight days now before they put this house on the market so no hurry. Just grab what's important for now and we'll go from there."

When I got into what was Kayla's room, it was easy to tell how bad Mary had been struggling to keep a decent home over her daughter's head. All the furniture was old and worn out, the mattress set was beyond usable and whatever blankets she had were old and tattered. Not exactly stuff we would be bringing home. I dug into her tiny little closet and found a whole treasure trove of toys that ranged from everything to dolls, tea set pieces, a few learning toys that I'm sure she would have liked to have. Other than that she really didn't have much. Clothes wise she had some decent outfits but again a lot of the stuff was pretty tattered and almost beyond use. "Looks like we have some work to do…"

"Something wrong hon?"

"Oh, hey baby. No, nothing really. We'll just have to take another hit in the pocket book."

"Not that I'm worried about that at all." he said with a soft smile. "What's up?"

"Kayla has some decent clothes here but nothing else really worth keeping."

"I'll leave that to you ladies." he chuckled.

"Oh no you don't sweetheart. She's just as much yours as she is mine now. You can help with her clothes shopping."

"Well, if you insist. She didn't have much in here did she?"

"Not really. It's more bare bones than anything else. The furniture is in okay shape I guess. Appliances can stay with the house but the housewares in the kitchen can all be donated. Any electronics can go as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, we got what we really came for. Let's head home for the night and figure everything else out later."

"Okay baby."

* * *

We pulled into out driveway a little before five with the back of my jeep packed full and with us completely silent the entire way home. I was sure it was because of where we had just been. I tried with everything I had not to cry but as heavy as my heart was feeling it almost impossible not to. I didn't want any more stress nor did I need any with me now five months along with another four to go with the triplets. Just what was it that always brought these kinds of situations at us? But as we got out of the car I noticed mom's van parked in front of our garage so I knew she was already back with Kayla. What made it really worth it was when she ran out of the house running as fast as her little legs would carry her until she jumped into my arms. "Oh baby girl…are you happy we're home?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

"We're you good for Maria?"

"She was a complete angel." my mom said walking out of the house. "How did the visit go?"

"It was tough mom." I sighed setting Kayla down. "If you saw what we did up close you would have seen how rough things were for Mary."

"I believe it. What all did you grab?"

"Pictures, a few clothes, and some of Kayla's toys that were still salvageable. We'll end up having to throw a lot of stuff away."

"At least she tried her best to provide for her daughter. Want some help unloading that stuff?"

"Could you mom? It'd be great."

"Sure."

* * *

"So what's the next step?" Maria asked after bringing in the last box.

"Well…" Troy said setting the table for dinner. "We go back a few more times I suppose, try to salvage a few more things, set off to the side what we can donate, and throw out what we can't. That's all there is to it."

"You seem to be taking this a lot better than Gabriella is."

"How can you tell?"

"You're calm, collective, and taking things pretty well in stride. Gabriella I can tell is struggling, holding back what she's feeling, and is trying to be as strong as she can be for you and Kayla."

"I thought she was hiding how she was feeling." he responded with a sigh as he watched their daughter and his wife cuddling while watching a movie. "Just how can she do that to herself?"

"She's been like that since her father's murder. She'd rather hold everything in instead of letting out what she's feeling."

"Why?"

"To make herself stronger I suppose."

"Even as she's breaking inside. Damn it…this sucks."

"Troy, just be strong for her. Let her know that she doesn't have to hide behind her feelings. I hate seeing her close herself up like this as much as you do."

"I suppose I'll try talking to her later when we go to bed. I don't want to upset anyone with Kayla still awake."

"You're a good huband Troy. Just make sure you be the father you are now."

"I promise I will Maria. Thanks."

* * *

"Gabriella, did you love my mommy?"

"Yes I did Kayla." I said softly as we watched our movie. "She was a very nice lady and a good friend to me and Troy. We'll miss her very much."

"I miss mommy too." she sobbed quietly. "Why did she go to be with daddy?"

"I don't know honey." I whispered stroking her hair with my hand. "But the main thing is that she isn't sick anymore and in a lot happier place now."

"Mommy isn't sick anymore?"

"No baby. The place where the angels took her people don't get sick. Instead they're happy, healthy, and always watching over us to keep us safe and protected."

"So mommy and daddy are watching me?"

"Yes baby. And at the same time me and Troy are right here doing the same thing because we love you just like your momma did."

"I love you mommy."

"Oh sweetie…I love you too."

* * *

Through the night everything seemed to be calmed and relaxed and somewhat happy. Kayla was connecting more and more to my mom and seeing the twinkle in her eyes as they did. This was the second time in my life that I had lost someone that I cared about and it hurt worse than I thought it would. Here was this wonderful woman in what should have been the prime of her life only to have it taken away from her in a four year battle with a deadly disease that just wouldn't leave. It hurt not only me, but the little girl who was left behind that was now in our care. The little red headed five year old who just before dinner called me mommy even though we've only had her in our home for several days. The twinkle that was in her eyes was somewhat dimmed after the tragedy of losing her mother but she still managed to smile and laugh with us as heartbroken as she was.

What really got me was later on at night after we had gotten Kayla settled down and into bed for the evening. After me and Troy had gotten ready and into bed ourselves, there was this tension in the air that I couldn't really explain and it was absolutely bugging me. Here we layed on our bed, him watching the sports channels as always, me reading 'Twilight', and none of us even speaking a word to each other. Most nights we would always have light conversation, joke around, flirt, or enjoy spending some intimate moments alone together. That reminds me, we still hadn't had a winner in that little sexual tension war that we started. I was frustrated with that too! I wanted my man to love me like how I deserved to be! But this night it was easy to see that that wasn't happening either. But either way I had to break the bad aura in the air. It was driving me to the brink of wanting to yell. "Troy, honey?"

"Yeah babe? What's up?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Liar. I can tell by looking in your eyes that something is bugging you. You go from those beautiful blue eyes that I love to these dark blue cloudy ones that worry me."

"I'm that easy to read huh?"

"For the most part yes. So what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." he said while continuing to flip through his sports channels. "But mostly you."

"Well I already knew that. We are married handsome."

"It's not that." he responded back through a tired sigh. "It's you holding back how you're feeling."

"What do you mean holding back? I'm not holding back anything."

"And you call me a liar Gabriella…"

"I'm not lying!" I chided back. "Where do you get the nerve to say that to me?!"

"Because you are that's why!" he yelled back sternly. I instantly froze in shock. Never before had he yelled at me like that. "Damn it Gabriella, I realize that you're trying to be strong right now with everything that's going on, but it's only going to end up hurting you more if you bottle things up like you do!"

"I'm not bottling anything up Troy! I'm doing what I have to because it's who I am! I have to be strong! I am…"

"You're hurting yourself Gabriella! Shit honey, this is not how things should be! What happened to the woman who told me about how her father died?! Or the one who ran through a blinding thunderstorm just to prove how much she loved me?! Or the one who came up and told me I was going to be a father?! That's the woman I miss! That's the one I fell in love with! The one who was innocent yet still vulnerable to the feelings she had inside…the one who wasn't afraid to talk when she was upset, or cry on my shoulder when she was sad? What happened to that woman?"

"Troy…what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Me talking with your mom that's what. Even she could see how much you're hurting right now and it's killing me that you won't let anything out. When was the last time we've had a meaningful conversation about anything?"

"I…I…" I stuttered through the tears that were trying to fall from my eyes. "I…don't know Troy. I can't be weak. I just can't. I've had my heart hurt one too many times already that if I risk letting out everything that I'm feeling that I'll have it completely torn to shreds someday. I just…can't have that."

"Baby, listen to me." he said gently turning my head so he could see into my eyes. What were dark and angry eyes earlier were suddenly back to their bright blue and caring color. "That will never happen. Through sadness, happiness, or whatever else comes your way, I will always be there. My parents will be there. Your mom, your friends, everyone who knows us are intricately woven into our lives. None of them would even give a second thought when it comes to being with you during a time of need. Hell, knowing Kelsi like we do she'd be here in a heartbeat."

"How do I know that Troy?!" I screamed sobbing. "I've lost my father, a good friend, and even at one point almost all of my friends betrayed me!!"

"And they're paying for that already babe! They're trying to make amends for their actions! I've noticed how your friendships with them have changed and I'm sorry it's still that way, but at least they're trying! As for your father, we've already discussed that honey. I'm extremely sorry that you had to witness that at such a young age. No child should have to see their father getting killed in front of them. But do you think your father would want to see you doing this to yourself?"

"No…but what should I do Troy? I hate being this vulnerable to everything around me."

"Just let out what is affecting you. If something is making you hurt, don't be afraid to cry. If you're upset, talk to us and let us know what's on your mind. If there's something happy going on in your life, let everyone know about it. But just don't bottle things up. I know it's been tough since we lost Mary, but that's why I'm here; so I can help you through it."

"I miss her so much Troy…" I then said crying into his shoulder. "Why did she have to leave us so early?"

"I don't know beautiful. If I could answer that I would but she left us with a wonderful little girl to watch over. Why I don't know. I guess she just saw something in us that made us the only people she trusted to love and raise her."

"Oh Troy…"

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you yelling?" Kayla said rubbing her eyes walking into our room.

"Hey you…" Troy said patting the bed in between us. "Why aren't you sleeping?" instantly Kayla jumped up onto the bed and laid down in between us.

"You were fighting and it scared me."

"Sorry sweetheart. We were just having a disagreement. It's alright now."

"Are you leaving daddy?"

"What? No way kiddo." he said smiling tucking her underneath the covers. "I love Gabriella way too much to just leave. Besides, she is carrying your three sisters you know."

"I'm going to be a great big sister!"

"Yes you will honey." I giggled after kissing her forehead. "Want to feel them kick?"

"Can I?" she then asked excitedly. Nodding my head yes I took her little hand and placed it on my stomach. Several moments later one of the babies kicked forcing Kayla to pull her hand back and giggle. "That feels weird!"

"That's one of your sisters kicking telling me that she's okay and healthy. They've been doing that a lot lately."

"It's funny!"

"Yes it is." I giggled. "Now, you should get to sleep sweetie. We have to get you registered to a new school tomorrow so you can get back to classes next week."

"Okay. Night mommy. Night daddy."

"Night sweetheart." I whispered back stroking her hair. Several moments later she was back into a deep sleep. Looking back up at Troy, I had to smile. He was right. Bottling up my emotions was not the way to live. Sure, not everyone knew of what happened to me when I was a child and to this day I still don't know why I continue to hide it. But then losing a great friend of who we only knew for a few months made things all the more harder. But the one gift she left behind now lay in between us sleeping soundly like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages. It was that moment as our little freckle faced girl slept that I knew it was finally time for me to let go and move on. Kissing my husband before I myself laid down and got comfortable as did he, something told me in my heart that we still had a few more hurdles to clear before our girls arrived. But no matter what, we would get through them together as a family.

* * *

"Hold on Kayla!" Troy laughed the next morning as me and him exited his truck. "Let mom and dad get caught up first!"

"Sorry daddy!" she giggled running back up to us and hugging him. I had to giggle myself when she did that as she had nearly tackled my husband right onto the school's parking lot.

"Whoa…I've got a defensive lineman for a daughter."

"Perhaps we should see if they have any female football leagues around here."

"Oh yes, my daughter the kindergarten jock. Somehow I don't think that's going to fly."

"Whatever. Come on Kayla. Hold my hand until we get into the school, okay?"

"Okay momma!"

* * *

"Welcome to Bellehaven Elementary School! How can I help you?"

"We need to register our daughter here for classes."

"Is she adopted? She looks nothing like you two."

"Yeah, she is. Her mother passed away last week unfortunately and gave us legal custody in her will."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm five!" she squealed happily. "And I love my new mommy and daddy!"

"I can tell." the secretary laughed. "She's an energetic little one isn't she?"

"Oh yes." Troy laughed. "She nearly tackled me in the parking lot when she ran up and hugged my legs."

"She'll fit right in then. Just take these forms here, fill them out, and give them back when you're done."

"Alright, thank you." I said taking the forms from her. "Now Kayla, you sit here quietly until we're done, understood?"

"Yes momma."

* * *

"Looks like everything is in order. There's no allergies, medical conditions, or anything like that that we have to be made aware of?"

"No." I said. "We have all of her medical forms at home and there isn't anything listed."

"Very well then. Want me to show you where her classes will be?"

"Can we?!" Kayla asked excitedly.

"Sure can. But you have to ask your parents first sweetie."

"Mommy, daddy! Can we see my classes please?"

"Sure sweetheart." Troy laughed. "Lead the way. But remember Kayla, stay close to us, understand?"

"Yes daddy!"

* * *

"My is she ever adorable." the secretary said as we walked along with Kayla skipping along happily right in front of us. "How did her mother pass if I may ask?"

"It's no problem. Mary Carter, her mother, passed away after a four year battle with cancer. We only met a few months ago when I saved Kayla from some bullies in an alleyway. We pretty much hit it off after that and well, one thing led to another and here we are."

"How close were you all to each other?"

"Basically like family which is why it hurt so much after she passed away. We kept in such close contact with each other it was ridiculous. But our now daughter here fell in love with us at first sight. Fate can have a weird way of doing things. I just thought that maybe we'd just play the aunt and uncle roles at first."

"Mrs. Carter must have really sensed something in you two then. Well, this will be her classroom starting next week. The teacher's name is Ms. Wilkins and is a veteran teacher that is loved by a lot of the students. We'll do a quick introduction before moving on to show her the rest of the classes."

"Okay. Ready kiddo?" Troy asked looking down at Kayla.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Now class, we'll be working on our abc's next…after I get the door." Ms. Wilkins said walking over to the door and then opening it. "Mrs. Baker! For what do I owe this honor?"

"Just introducing a new student who will be with you starting next week."

"Wonderful! Is this the young lady in question?"

"Sure is. Class, this is Kayla Carter and her parents Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Hi Kayla!!" the class yelled happily.

"She will be with you starting next week Monday so make sure you all make her feel welcome."

"Why does she have a different last name than her parents?" one of the girls asked.

"That is for her or her parents to answer if they're comfortable with it Tricia."

"Can you tell us Kayla?" one of the other students asked.

"Is that okay mommy?" she asked looking up at me.

"That's up to you sweetheart. But only do it if you want to."

"Okay." she responded before looking back at the class. "My mommy died and went to heaven to be with my daddy because she was really sick. When she did, she promised that I would go to a new mommy and daddy who would take care of me."

"Are you her new parents?" Tricia then asked.

"Yes we are." Troy said proudly. "My name is Troy and this is my wife Gabriella."

"She's having a baby!" another boy yelled. "I can tell because her tummy is big like my mommy's is!"

"Yes we are." I giggled. "But we're not having just one baby. We're having three."

"Cool!" the class then yelled.

"Okay, down children." Ms. Wilkins said laughing. "Sorry about that."

"It's really no problem at all." I said with a smile. "They were just excited and there's nothing wrong with that. OOF! Girls, easy please!" I then said rubbing my stomach.

"Are they moving again momma?" Kayla asked.

"Yes they are honey. Well, we really should be going now. Nice meeting you everyone!"

"Bye!" the class yelled.

* * *

"That is probably the last day I can miss without Mr. Matsui getting edgy about why I've been missing work." Troy said after our tour was over. "Mary's private burial is Saturday right?"

"Yes dear. After that it's back to our normal lives again."

"Well, not so normal now that we have this rugrat to take care of." he laughed tossing Kayla over his shoulder and tickling her ribs.

"Daddy! Stop!" she said between fits of giggling and laughing. "It tickles!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." he laughed setting her down. "Wow, I never thought I'd feel like this when it comes to a kid. Perhaps being a parent was just in my blood."

"That's a good thing." I replied opening up the truck and helping Kayla into her booster seat. "Buckle up now sweetie."

"Okay mommy!" she said as I closed the back door. Thank god Troy installed those step bars on his truck. I never would have been able to get into the darn thing without them. "I'd hate to say this Troy, but we're going to have to make a few sacrifices here."

"What do you mean?" he asked starting the truck and putting it into gear.

"Time wise one of us will have to make sure she gets off to school and the other possibly having to pick her up."

"They do have buses dear so I don't think that'll be a problem."

"But I don't want my girl on a bus!"

"Buses are cool mommy!" Kayla said with a smile. "I like riding the bus!"

"You tell her kiddo." Troy chuckled. I just dropped my jaw in disbelief and whacked my husbands arm playfully. "Ow! What did I do to deserve that?"

"That was just for you being you my love. Now get us home. I'm hungry."

"Nope. Out to lunch first then we'll go home."

* * *

"She taking a nap?"

"Oh, hey sweetheart. Yeah, she is. I guess today's excitement wore her out a bit."

"I think she'll have a good time at her new school. Seems like the other kids already liked her."

"I think so too. Funny how that one boy pointed out my big tummy." I said smiling.

"It's not big. It's beautiful just like the mother is."

"Aww…you're sweet. But you don't think I'm getting too big?"

"Honey, you're pregnant. If anything it just adds to how beautiful you really are so relax."

"I'm happy you feel that way. Oops, doorbell."

"I'll get it before they wake Kayla up." he said racing down the hallway. "Hey mom." he whispered opening the door.

"Hi sweetheart. How is everything today?"

"Good." he said softly taking his mother's coat and hanging it up. "We got Kayla registered for school so she'll be starting next week."

"Wonderful. Where is she now?"

"Crashed out on the living room floor there taking a nap. I guess watching her favorite movie knocked her out this time around."

"Is she handling everything alright?"

"She whimpers a little bit when she sleeps and sometimes comes to us crying about how much she misses her mom but otherwise she seems to be adjusting pretty well."

"Thank goodness. That's what I was worried about. Afternoon Gabriella."

"Hi mom." I said back looking up from my apple. "How are you?"

"Just fine. It's been a bit since I've stopped in and said hi so I figured I do it today while I had the chance."

"Well thank you. We got home from lunch not too long ago so we're just relaxing quietly now while Kayla sleeps."

"I saw that. She's adorable when she sleeps. You have got to let me take her for a night when she's more adjusted to the surroundings around her."

"I promise we will mom. Oh, cell phone!"

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." I replied as I dug around furiously in my purse. Finally I dragged my phone out from underneath the mess of garbage it was buried underneath and saw it was a text message. "Oh, it's Kelsi asking if she could stop by as well."

"I'm fine with that. Last time she was here was on Thanksgiving I think."

"She's definitely coming over then."

* * *

"_Kelsi- come on over. I'm sure our daughter would love to see you again! XO. Gabi."_

"Their daughter?" Shannon said curiously. "She's still…"

"Shh! Quiet! Remember, we can't say anything about that!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, what daughter are they talking about?"

"One of their good friends passed away and left Troy and Gabriella as her daughters legal guardians. So yes, they have a daughter now."

"Did you know their friend?"

"I met her at Thanksgiving. She was a really nice lady and her daughter was just a blast to hang out with. That's why I texted Gabriella to see if I could stop by on my way home."

"How old is their…daughter?"

"I know, it is kind of hard to get used to saying that. But their friend left everything to them so I guess she really trusted Troy and Gabriella. And to answer your question, she's five."

"Can I come too? I'd really like to meet her."

"I believe your younger sister already has."

"Tabitha has met her?"

"Yeah. Kayla, remember?"

"Oh, her! Tabby told me about her. She seems like a nice little girl."

"Cutest little kid I've ever met! Come on!"

* * *

Saturday came and went as well as we could have expected it to. The burial service for Mary was about an hour long and there wasn't a dry tear to be found between most of us. It was a cool day but not as cold as it had been in recent days so everyone was able to stay comfortable out in the elements. Kayla, who was had clung hard to my legs, cried the entire way home afterwards and wouldn't let me or Troy out of her sights for a second as she was deftly afraid that she'd lose us too. Seeing her little heart broken was almost too much to bear but with a lot of support from Troy we made it through the day mostly unscathed but still heartbroken none the less. Watching as Kala followed one if not both of us around made me wonder how someone's child could handle such a loss like that. But in a way it really made me feel closer to her than I had ever felt before as ironically I lost my father at the same exact age. "Mommy! Wait up!"

"Kayla, I'm only going to our room sweetheart."

"No! You'll leave like my mommy did!"

"Listen darling," I said softly kneeling down to face her. "Me and Troy are not leaving you. We're right here, in the house, just going around doing the things we usually do."

"But you'll disappear if I can't see you!" she said nearly on the verge of tears again. God it was hard seeing how upset she was but I did the only thing I could and took her into my arms so she could cry into my shoulder. "I don't want to miss you!"

"You won't miss us honey. I promise you that, okay?" I whispered softly into her ear. All she could do was nod while still crying into my shoulder. "But for the rest of the day you can stay with me alright?"

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"I promise baby. Now come on. You can help me sort the laundry if you want."

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too sunshine."

* * *

"How is it that you can connect to her on such a level like that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain really Taylor." I said with a sigh. Here it was on a Sunday morning and a few of my friends, namely Sharpay, Kelsi, and her, decided to stop by and see us after yesterday's service. "Sure, she's someone else's kid, but we just connected so quickly it's frightening. After her mother's burial service yesterday she wouldn't let us out of her sights. Not even for a moment."

"Unbelievable. So how is life adjusting to having a child to take care of?"

"A bit more stressful yet it's been a blast with her. She's usually very hyper and energetic which constantly keeps us on the run and on our toes."

"She's awfully quiet though." Taylor then said looking at Kayla and Troy in the living room. "She's cuddled so close to Troy it's almost like they've become one person."

"It's her fear still kicking at the moment I think. I'm going to hate to think about what happens tomorrow when she goes to school for the first time."

"You'll figure it out Gabriella. You always do."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Daddy! Don't go!"

"Kayla Mae Carter…" Troy sighed kneeling down to face her. "It's only your first day at a new school. You'll make lots of new friends and have a lot of fun. I promise that mommy will be here to pick you up when you get out, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart. But daddy has to get to work now. So be a good girl and I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. Love you ."

"Love you too sunshine. Now go have fun."

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye!" he said smiling standing up watching her run off. "God, why did I have to be so lucky as to get a daughter like her?"

"Destiny plays some weird cards in life Mr. Bolton. Kayla just happened to have been one of them." Kayla's teacher said walking up to him. "I've seen a lot of children come and go in my many years of teaching and her story is no different than a lot of those that I've come across. Don't worry, she'll be in great hands."

"I trust that. But I have to get to work myself. Physical Education classes can't teach themselves you know."

"You're a teacher?"

"Yes. I work at East High School."

"Well then, we're colleagues of a different level then. I'm looking forward to your wisdom someday."

"Perhaps it'll be me asking for it first." he smirked shaking her hand. "Goodbye ma'am."

"Have a good day Mr. Bolton." she replied back smiling before turning to face her class. "Okay everyone, take a seat on the round carpet. First thing today we'll start working with numbers. Tricia, why don't you go sit next to Kayla and help her along so she can get caught up with everyone, okay?"

"Yes Ms. Wilkins!"

* * *

"Was it tough for her to let go?"

"_Not so bad but she did cling onto my legs pretty tightly." _Troy sighed talking to me on his cell as he drove to work. _"I swear sweetheart I have never seen someone so upset to see her parent leave in my life."_

"Yes you did. When Mary…"

"_I realize that babe. I meant otherwise."_

"Sorry." I sighed. "I hated seeing her leave the house. It's so quiet in here now that I'm feeling a bit lonely."

"_I'd take another day off with you but I don't think the boss man will allow it. Things will be fine I'm sure. The girls kicking still?"_

"Oh yes. It's a full fledged soccer match at the moment."

"_Soccer huh?"_

"Troy, don't even think about it." I giggled. "Just get to work safe and I'll see you when you get home."

"_Sounds good babe. Love you."_

"Love you too handsome. Bye."

"_Bye now." _he replied back before I hung up. Looking back at the house after putting my phone down onto the dining room table where I was working once again, it was definitely quieter after how busy it had been in the recent week or two. But being with Kayla full time now was going to be quite the adventure in learning when it comes to raising her from where her mother left off. That is what keeps surprising me about our little red headed child. She's always happy, cheerful, and a constant goofball. She's also extremely well mannered, doesn't, or at least hasn't yet, thrown any tantrums, and is really polite. Otherwise she's pretty sensitive to what is going on around her, always listens, and is somewhat observant. Some might say that her temperament is normal for a child of her age, or is possibly abnormal. I wouldn't know of course as I'm not used to being a parent yet but just seeing that twinkle in her eye as she communicates and gets used to us and everything surrounding her I'm pretty positive things will turn out alright. Especially with her mothers influence already bestowed into her little five year old body.

With that in mind I focused my mind back onto my studies. Troy had kept me up to date with my status and even with me having missed a few days due to our sometimes hectic life I was still well ahead of the game and my future was still as bright as ever. I was even impressed with how well I had done with the online courses and how simple the program really was.

* * *

"Come on, come on boys! This is pathetic!" Jack yelled watching his team run around the court during practice. "We're already statistically out for the season and yet it's still like you're not even trying!"

"Rough morning dad?"

"Oh, Troy. Morning. Yeah, it is. Frustrating looking at them isn't it?"

"Your team not mine." he said jabbing his fathers shoulder lightly with his fist.

"I can't bear to watch a team like this. There's no communication, the teamwork isn't there, and it's like they're not even committed to the game."

"Who says we aren't?" Jason sneered. "We've been working our asses off and you don't seem to appreciate it!"

"Cross, language!" Jack said sternly. "And who says I'm not supportive? I'm here more than your stinking girlfriends are!"

"Dad, that's enough!" Troy chided back in his own stern tone. "What exactly is your major malfunction?! You didn't treat my team like this when I was playing."

"You're team was a championship team Troy, even with your girlfriends! These guys are just a bunch of…"

"Of what dad? Pansies? Wussies? Weaklings? I don't think so dad."

"Troy, your team was the best this school had ever seen!"

"This team can be just as good if not better if you actually give them a chance. Boys…" he then said looking towards the team. "You are the hope and dream of this school. Next year some of you won't be coming back. Those other members who sit on the sidelines are the ones who look up to you and follow each and every move you make. They are the ones who pick up on where you will leave off and try to bring the team back for a successful season. I may not be the helping coach you guys but think about how you feel about the game as you play it. Let it soak in as you concentrate on every move you make going towards that basket. Only then…" he said taking a basketball and shooting it into the air from the left side sideline. "Will you know what to do." and as the ball swished through the net, Troy left his father and the Wildcats team stunned while he walked away.

* * *

"Coach?"

"Danforth. What are you doing here? You should be going home and focusing on your rehabilitation."

"I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for that little speech earlier this morning. That was a class act."

"I do my best to support my students." Troy said leaning back into his office chair. "Listen Chad, you're the captian of that team. And even if you do have only a few games left, you have to be there for each and every one. There is no next year for you. This is the year where you have a choice. Let your team be the failure it is now or bring it up to where you can at least win the last few games of the season. That decision is yours to make and your alone. Just be sure you choose wisely."

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Hey sunshine!" I said walking into her classroom. I was smiling wide watching her run up to me. As soon as her arms were wrapped around my legs I felt a whole lot happier knowing she was coming home after being away from us. "How was she Ms. Wilkins?"

"Oh dear just the biggest bubble of energy I've ever seen. I was made aware of her situation before she started with us and was prepared for a rough first day but she took everything well in stride. I think she even made a new friend along the way."

"That's wonderful! I was scared that she'd be afraid with us not around her."

"She was a little apprehensive at first but so far so good. We'll continue to monitor her progress here and report if we see anything."

"Thank you. Ready to head home sunshine?"

"Yes mommy!"

* * *

"Is daddy home yet?"

"Not yet sweetheart." I answered a short time looking at her through my rear view mirror while we drove home. "He's still at work right now. He'll be home later."

"Okay." she said as my cell rang. Sure enough it was Sharpay. Good thing I had my wireless headset on as knowing her it could be anything from a quick hello to a god knows how long conversation. "Gabriella here."

"_Oh hey girlfriend. What are you up to at the moment?"_

"Driving home with Kayla in the backseat. Why?"

"_Oh perfect! Meet me at the mall! We can go shopping!"_

"Negative Miss. Evans. I have to do some grocery shopping first so that way I can get dinner made tonight."

"_Oh pew! Enough with the wifey duties and have some fun for once!"_

"Sharpay I did enough of that with you when I wasn't pregnant. Now unless you're willing to upset a hormonal woman I suggest you don't worry about the idea of me going and ask some of the other girls. I'm sure they'd love the attention."

"_I did and they all wanted you to come along too!"_

"Sorry but not this time. Things to do and a family to feed. Catch you later girlfriend." and with that I hung up. "Alright sweetheart, we need to go to the store for groceries and then we're making supper together for daddy. How does that sound?"

"Cool mommy!" she giggled. Smiling back I had to say I felt the same way. Maybe this parenting thing was what I was cut out for after all.

* * *

Getting to the store and inside Kayla insisted on riding inside of the cart and knowing I only had a few things to pick up I thought nothing of it and decided to make a game out of our little shopping trip. "Okay kiddo, here's how we're going to do this. I'll grab what we need, hand it to you and you put it nicely into the cart but don't squish anything alright?"

"What are we making mommy?"

"Well have you ever had sloppy joes before?"

"Yep!"

"That's what we're having tonight since they're one of daddy's favorite foods. Let's see…we need hamburger, the sauce, buns…"

"Can we have corn?"

"Sure! Better yet we'll do corn on the cob since that's more fun to eat! Then we'll maybe grab some chips both potato and tortilla and some salsa."

"What's salsa?"

"It's something you may or may not like Kayla depending if you've ever had it or not." I said pushing the cart along. "Let's just get what we need and we'll get to cooking when we got home."

* * *

"She still fuming?"

"Yep." Martha said with a sigh watching their friend dart around her favorite store. "She's burned through two credit cards already."

"Ouch."

"She'll be fine I hope." said Kelsi coming up behind them sipping on a strawberry banana smoothie. "I think Gabriella becoming an instant mother has her thrown off a bit."

"I heard about that. How is she adjusting to that kind of life?"

"Hard to tell. But from the sound of things their instincts kicked right in and things are going smoothly. But of course it's only been almost a couple of weeks or close to that so anything can still happen."

"I can't believe that woman!" Sharpay yelled coming out of Macy's. "It's like she's not even the same person we've always known!"

"Down ice princess." Taylor responded back sternly staring down the young teenaged Evans. "She and Troy have a lot of responsibilities to take care of now so Gabriella isn't going to always have our attention anymore. That especially includes our shopping excursions."

"But she never misses them!"

"Yes she has shar. They're called sick days."

"Those don't count."

"And raising a child doesn't? Girlfriend, you have a lot to learn when it comes down to real life…"

* * *

Me and Kayla got home around three thirty after running our errands and immediately with her five year old legs carrying her as fast as she could she darted to the back door before I even had a chance to get the garage door closed. "Come on mommy! Daddy will be home soon!"

"I'm coming I'm coming! I can't go that fast baby!"

"Sorry momma." she said coming up and helping me grab one of the bags.

"It's alright honey. Just remember that I have to take it easy because of the babies. If not the doctor will get very mad at me."

"Mean doctor…" she then muttered.

"No, she isn't mean darling. It's because she's trying to do her job of making sure that the babies and me are all safe. That way when your sisters are born they'll all be strong and healthy."

"Really?"

"Yes honey. Now let's get this stuff put away and get supper going for when your dad gets home alright?"

"Yay!!!"

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"Troy, wait up!"

"What's up dad? I really need to get home."

"Come on! The team is waiting for you!"

"Huh?"

"Troy, you're their coach. They want you there."

"I'm not their coach nor their leader. I'm a gym teacher. That's all I do. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're a leader Troy. That counts for more than what you think son."

"Yes but me being a father comes first. I have five year old girl at home of whom me and Gabriella have to raise after she just lost her own mother to cancer. Don't you think that's just a tad bit more important?"

"Well…"

"I thought so. Later dad!"

* * *

Driving home through the small suburbs and cul de sac neighborhood areas of our community, I really did have to reflect on what it was that I had to do now that I was a father. There were going to be numerous punishments and groundings, but on the other hand the positives really outweighed those issues. Now me and Gabriella had a lifetime of hugs, love, laughter, cherished memories, and lord knows what else ahead of us that we could look forward to. Looking back at everything now that I've gone through in my life so far, I had this feeling that this was what was planned for me and the thing is, it's all happened in the blink of an eye for me. We're now four months or a tad bit less from that from delivering our three baby girls and I had even yet to finish the nursery! Damn, I seriously have to quit procrastinating on that! There are god knows how many boxes of furnishings I have to assemble. Plan for this weekend; work non-stop until it's finished. Yeah, that's it.

Then comes Kayla, our little red haired, freckle faced child. Sure, we loved it when we met her and Mary and thought things would go great for a while. Thanksgiving day and night were an absolute joy and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect holiday to spend with my family and friends. The next month or so we kept in close contact and had even managed to have the two over at our place for a couple of more visits. Other than that it was basically phone calls only as Mary didn't have the funds to have a computer of her own thus I think we have a little tutoring to do when it comes to teaching Kayla how to use one. But when Mary passed away unexpectedly, I got the shock of my life when we found out that she had left Kayla to us to raise as our own. I still find it hard to believe on some days but when I get home from work or an errand she's right up there hugging my legs where as I would then take her into my arms. Right away after that she usually kisses my cheek, says 'hi daddy', and hugs me tight around my neck. And that right there felt so warm, so comforting, so nice that I react by hugging and holding her as tight as I can myself until she tells me to let go so she can either go play or help Gabriella in whatever it is she's doing at the moment. So watching as she reacts and communicates with her new parents is just so utterly amazing that it stuns me still to this day.

I pulled into our driveway about fifteen minutes after I left work and smiled happily knowing what it is that's inside waiting for me. My beautiful wife that is carrying our children with Kayla most likely at her side helping make dinner for all of us with them both smiling and goofing around with each other. Hearing those precious laughs and giggles when I walk in the door after these last several stressful days has been music to my ears lately and to tell you the truth I absolutely love it. I make it in the front door a couple of minutes later after getting my truck parked and my stuff out which included my suitcase and shoulder bag which included my paperwork and lesson plans. After setting the stuff off to the side by our hallway table and hanging up my jacket in the coat closet, up raced our daughter straight into my arms hugging me around the neck as tightly as her little arms would let her. "Daddy! I missed you!"

"Missed you too kiddo. Did you have a good day today?"

"Yep! My new school is really cool!"

"Well that's good. Where is your mother at?"

"In the kitchen. We're making supper for you!"

"Oh are you now? Better get back in there then and help." I said setting her down back onto the floor. "She needs her little helper there with her."

"Okay. You stay out daddy!"

"Ouch, that hurts!" I laugh. "But alright. I'll stay in the living room. You go help mommy cook now."

"Okay daddy!" and like a shot she's out of the foyer and back into the kitchen before I even have a chance to blink. I laugh to myself again as I watch her little legs carry her off and realized at that moment that I was home. Home where I had a family to take care of that I loved more than anything on this earth. More than our house, the vehicles we owned, and even my job. This was my life now and no way was I about to give it up. We were mommy and daddy now and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, I attempted to make this chapter a little more emotional than some of the others so I hope I did it right as a few of the scenes did wrench my own heart a bit. But alas I leave it up to you, my faithful fans and viewers, to let me know what you think. So please, hit that review button and let your voices be heard. Not only do I want to hear what you think of this chapter, I want to figure out what to do next or what it is that you want to see happen._

_Also, thank you again for all of you that continue to add my story to your story and author alerts as well as adding this story to your favorites lists. You guys rock! But again, hit that review button so I know what you think of this story! I want to hear your opinions!_

_So until next time, read, enjoy, and review. _


	13. Six Months

Chapter 12- Six Months 

Twenty four weeks. Six months. Twelve weeks until full term but with mulitipules, that'll probably be earlier. The last two to three weeks have been hectic for us but the happiest we've had in a very long time. The reason; Kayla Mae Bolton. It was a week ago that me and Troy after asking what Kala thought about having our last name that we went to the courthouse and had her last name switched over to ours. We had no intentions though of letting Mary's legacy disappear. All throughout the house in various locations we had pictures of our dear friend but what is now Kala's room we saved the best pictures for. Each of the several pictures in there are all of them together with her parents when they were either both around or with just her mother before she had just passed. To me and Troy, they were the most important things for us to keep in there so that way each morning they were the first thing she saw and the last thing at night before me and Troy turned out her light so she could go to sleep.

We already had Kayla's old home gone through, cleaned out, and handed over to the bank before the time limit was needed. Sadly we did end up having to rent a dumpster to throw out a lot of things but we did end up donating a lot of the cook and dinnerware as well as any electronics in the house. Some of the furniture we were able to donate but again most of it had to be thrown out due to it's sad condition. After a lot of dusting and cleaning after the stuff was cleared out the house itself didn't look half bad. In fact with a little tlc it'll make a nice home for perhaps another small family with a child.

When we drove away from that house for the last time on that fateful day, we all had to breathe a sigh of relief. Another chapter in our lives had been closed and it was one that we hoped we wouldn't have to live again for a very long time. The one that benefited the most from the whole situation was the little girl sitting in the back seat of my Jeep as we drove home that very afternoon. She remained calm and collected on the last visit and didn't really say much. But each time she would look at me or Troy it was either a 'hi' or an 'I love you' or she would just giggle at the faces Troy would always make at her to keep her laughing.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Will someone else live there now?"

"Probably sweetie. But don't worry about that now. I'm sure whoever does will take very good care of it."

"Okay. Love you mommy."

"Love you too sunshine."

Sunshine. How I came up with that nickname for our daughter I really don't know. It's what I called her almost everyday most of the time. Sure, I used her name normally as I guess any mother would do but something about her nickname really did fit her. Our friends would always ask why and I always said it was because of her personality and just how bubbly and happy she was most of the time. Thinking about it they pretty much all agreed the same way. She attracted attention everywhere we went and the compliments we would get for taking her in like we did were an absolute morale booster. Simple things from 'congratulations' from 'I'm so happy for you' and 'you two are so amazing' were just the tip of the iceberg. People from just out of nowhere would ask about us, we'd tell our story, and the people would just go on and rave about how wonderful we were for doing that for a friend and how if they could they'd do the same thing. Some tried offering advice but we would just politely decline saying that we'd rather learn on our own. Not only that, we already had three other people who would help in that department.

Getting up these days was an absolute joy nowadays. Oh, that reminds me! I almost forgot to mention that I did complete my classes and graduated early as planned! I was so ecstatic when I received my diploma that if I could have done back flips or cartwheels I would have. But knowing me that would have earned me either a broken bone or a severe sprain that I just didn't want to get. The main plan for now was I was going to wait until after the triplets turned one before entering into college. By that time we already planned on buying a home nearby the university so that way we didn't have to worry about trying to rent an apartment. So then I would just go for the standard four years and by the time we were done, sell that house and move back to Albuquerque permanently. At least that way as well Kayla would be in a steady school district for four years and Troy was already planning on finding another job as well with the condition that if he could, he'd return to East High after I graduated. So all in all, things were really looking up for us.

Back to our mornings. These days it was an absolute blast getting up and ready for the day. Especialy with Kayla and her morning baths as several times already we've gotten into small water fights with her. Now don't think we got mad about this. Instead we encouraged her to have fun while bathing but at the same time to keep things within limits so that way we didn't make too much of a mess. Try doing that with my husband though and it's a different story. On one of the days he came out of the bathroom laughing totally drenched from head to toe with Kayla wrapped up tight in a towel in his arms laughing just as hard. "Oh god…what did you two do to my bathroom?"

"Your bathroom is off of our room babe." he said smirking. "But don't mind this one. I'll clean it up."

"Never you mind that. You two just go get dressed and I'll handle the natural disaster you made."

"Yes mother." he said smirking. I smirked back with my arms crossed in front of me and took a deep breath before turning and stepping into the mess that was…our…bathroom. "TROY!!!!!!"

"Daddy's in trouble!" I heard Kayla say from the hallway. My husband groaned and said "Yes I am kiddo. I told mommy that I'd help her clean up the mess but she said no."

"That was before I saw water all over the floor, ceiling, and walls honey!" I yelled from the bathroom. "Get me the mop and a lot of towels! We're going to be a while!"

"Okay baby!" Thank god it was a Saturday. If this was any other day I would have killed him.

Trying to adjust to family life for me was still somewhat of a challenge as of course we had never had a child before…or should I say as of yet? Well, that doesn't matter at the moment. Trying to get used to the level of being a parent was really no worse than baby sitting with the biggest difference being that we were doing it full time now. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year. But that fact didn't really scare me off. More than ever it made me even more determined to make sure that our five year old child had the most perfect home that we could give her. She was still adjusting to her new life and several times had a hard time letting go of us when she had to go to school or when it came to going bed she would sometimes slip into bed with us while we slept. We didn't say a word about it but instead just let Kayla get used to things with us with each day getting a little bit better here and there. Most days she would be just fine as well as most nights where she would sleep in her own bed but on the simple occasions where she felt lonely or sad, knowing that she was still loved and cared for was all she needed when she woke up next to us on those particular mornings. "Hi mommy."

"Morning sweetie." I whispered through a yawn. "Did you miss us again last night?"

"Yes."

"It's alright honey. Come on, let's get up and get you some breakfast before you get ready for school, okay?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Whatever you want sunshine."

"Got everything love?"

"Locked and loaded babe." he chuckled. "Drop off little one here at kindergarten and I'll be on my way."

"Alright. You two be safe. Kayla, grandma Lucille will pick you up from school today."

"Yay!" she squealed. Yes, she loved Lucille and my mom like nothing else in the world mattered. Something in my head was telling me that she was getting spoiled heavily by the two but I wasn't about to accuse any of them of anything yet. Today was a Monday and I had dressed our girl in a purple turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and her white tennis shoes. She had on her white winter jacket with her High School Musical backpack. "Love you mommy!"

"Love you too Kayla. See you when you get home babe."

"You too honey." he said after we kissed. "Take care of our girls for me."

"Have to. I'm the one carrying them my dear."

"Ah yes, of course. Bye babe."

"Bye sexy! Have fun Kayla!"

"Bye mommy!"

After the two had left, I spent about an hour in the tub taking a nice warm bath to relax not only myself, but our three still very active babies as well who these days made it very hard for me to sleep and constantly had me in the bathroom with the constant pressure they continued to put onto my bladder. Our parenting and birthing classes were just about over and overall we had done really well. Cooking baby food if it was needed we pretty much aced that part. Baby care we did well as well. I got a little nervous when it came to learning about breast feeding but with a little patience I got the knack of it and figured it would be the first thing I did before I weened them off of that and onto bottles. Besides, they do say that mothers breast milk is best. Or at least that's what I've heard.

* * *

"So, has anyone talked to Miss. Montez lately?"

"If you're wondering, she's doing fine Ms. Darbus." Kelsi said looking up from her music notes. "I talk to her more than our other friends do."

"Will she be returning to us anytime soon?"

"No ma'am. She finished her courses online and has already graduated. So as of now she's an alumnus."

"How unfortunate. I really was hoping she'd make it back to help with the play. Well, the show must go on. The only show is next week Friday people so chop chop!"

"Slave driver…" Tony muttered. "I'll be glad when this is all over with."

"You and me both Tony. How are the dance rehearsals with Sharpay coming along?"

"Great! Ever since she's settled down with that Baylor dude she's really come into her own. It's kind of cool if you ask me."

"Zeke has done her a world of good."

"That reminds me, Shannon has been looking a little off lately. You know what's up with that?"

"Not sure now that you mention it. We'll keep an eye on her and if anything comes up let me know."

"Got it."

"Alright. Okay everyone, pair up! Let's rehearse the final dance scene!"

* * *

"Looking a little tired there son."

"Oh, hey dad. You could say that."

"Is it because of Kayla?"

"Oh god no, far from that. We love having her around the house. It's all the work I've been doing around the house that's wearing me out."

"Oh, for the babies?"

"Yes. I'm still working on the finishing touches for the nursery, I've been going around and baby proofing everything, I have the installers coming in next week to put up the safety fence around the pool…"

"Whoa, down Troy, I understand. You two just about ready then?"

"Other than that, yeah. I got all of the furniture assembled and situated so that's great. Trying to keep Gabriella out of there is a different story."

"She's excited what do you expect? She is going be be giving birth to three children you know."

"She already wants them out." Troy chuckled filing some of his paperwork into a folder. "But watching as she moves around and gets things ready herself is kind of exciting."

"Ah, the nesting stage."

"Nesting?"

"Yep. It's a phase your mother went through as well when she was pregnant with you. Basically the mother to be goes around the house and nitpicks at everything until eventually she gets all that she wants done set so that way when the babies come home she doesn't have to worry about anything other than getting them settled in."

"So that's why the house has been so clean and organized lately…"

"That son, is the sign of a future mother. Best treasure it because with three other little girls on the way the lack of sleep is going to take effect really quick."

"Thanks for the warning dad. You trying to chase me off?"

"Nope. Just letting you know how it is."

"I already knew dad, but thanks."

"Bloody wankers! I swear the schools in London are more organized than this!"

"Bloody wankers?" Troy and Jack said curiously looking at each other. "Who in the hell says that around here?"

"How in the world would I know that dad? I don't live in London nor would I want to live there."

"Well we best not worry about it then. When does your next class start?"

"In ten minutes so I better get rocking. See you at lunch in the teachers lounge as always?"

"Same time as always."

"See you then."

* * *

Around my lunch time I had made previous plans the other day to have a ladies day out with Amelia, Emily, my mom, Elizabeth, and Susan. I hadn't really had the chance to get out of the house lately. Lucille would have come too but she had to work and had no way of getting out which was alright. I made her the deal that she could pick up Kayla from school and she instantly agreed saying that she wanted to spend some more time with her granddaughter anyway so it all worked out in the end. When I arrived to the restaurant we were all going to dine at right away I could see the ladies talking secretly amongst themselves which made me a bit curious. I tried to sneak my way into the conversation but Amelia obviously had her eyes open for me because the entire group turned to look at me. "Gabriella! Glad you could make it!"

"Why wouldn't I have? Can't let all of you ladies have the fun you know."

"Of course not!" Susan giggled. "So, how is that cute little daughter of yours?"

"Still adjusting but doing well so far."

"She still sneaking into your bed sometimes?" Emily asked me after sipping on her coffee. "I heard she was still doing that from time to time."

"Yeah, she does since she's still afraid we'll disappear. We just keep reassuring her that we won't so that seems to be working."

"She'll come around I'm sure." My mom then said looking up from her menu. "Just give it time mi hija."

"We are mom. She's been a little angel otherwise. School seems to be going well for her although her teacher said she's still a little apprehensive about things around her. They're doing their best to work with Kayla and said that they'll keep me posted about how that's going."

"Poor child." said Elizabeth softly. "God bless you and Troy for being so patient with her so far. You two I'm sure are a godsend to her."

"She's our little miracle Beth. One that we wouldn't give up for the world…"

* * *

"Excuse me Miss…can I help you?"

"Yes. Is there a Mr. Bolton working here?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"We have both the father and son working here. Which one did you need?"

"The son sir."

"Troy? Well he's busy with classes most of the afternoon so you may be able to catch him after hours if he doesn't head out on time like he usually does."

"He teaches here?"

"May I ask why you're so curious about him ma'am?"

"Let's just say that I'm a former college classmate of his so I was just stopping by to say hello."

* * *

Ever get that feeling that somehow the people around you were or are up to something and you just don't know how to figure out what it was or is? I had that feeling the entire time during lunch with the ladies and on the way home afterwards. Just the nagging feeling was enough to spike my curiosity a bit as I did always hate being left out of the loop on things.

That really got me thinking of how busy I was going to be in the next few months. I'm sure my mother and Troy's parents were going to be setting up bedrooms of their own for the girls or if not, we'll still have three portable cribs for them to use anytime. We still hadn't installed our current three carseats into my Jeep yet for obvious reasons but Kayla's booster seat was already in and being used full time. We invested into a second one that Troy kept but that's the one that constantly got borrowed by either Lucille or my mom for them to use since we don't travel with Kayla that much in his truck. If anything we go as a family in my car. But that leads to another problem. We can't fit both of us and four kids into either my car or Troy's truck. If anything there'd be no place for Kayla and taking two vehicles everywhere was going to be a no go. I hate to think about it but I think the need for a minivan just became a necessity.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and school was just about over for another day. The hallways of East High were silent as it's students anxiously awaited the final bell of the day of which then most of the students would go home and partake in whatever other activities awaited them. For Troy Bolton, he was cutting out early for obvious reasons. "Hey pops, I'm out for the day. Need anything before I leave?"

"No, we're good here. Thanks to your little inspirational speech we were finally able to win a few games before the end of the season."

"See dad what did I tell you? Treat your team right and they'll surprise you in more ways than one."

"That they certainly did. Lucille was picking Kayla up today right?"

"Yeah. I have to pick up the rugrat at your house so I'll catch you later."

"Tell her grandpa said hi."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Night son!"

* * *

"Grandma!"

"What sweetie?" Lucille said smiling down at her new grandchild.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will like what I drew?"

"They'll love it honey. Want to help me finish these cookies before daddy comes to pick you up?"

"Yay!"

"Down child. It'll be a few minutes yet and they'll be hot so we have to be very careful."

"Did daddy ever make cookies with you?"

"Oh my yes he did. I would always catch him with his hands in the cookie dough."

"He was naughty!"

"Yes but he was still very cute just like you are so I never got mad at him for it."

"He's silly."

"Yes he is darling. You're just like him. Very silly."

"You're silly!"

"Oh am I now?" she said looking down at Kayla smirking. "Better be careful Kayla. Daddy told me how ticklish you are."

"I'm not ticklish!"

"We'll see about that!" she giggled hugging her and attacking her ribs. The young five year old just giggled, laughed, and squirmed trying to get away from Lucille. But the new grandmother wasn't going to have any of that and continued the little wrestling match until her baking timer went off. "Oh, the cookies are ready!"

"Yay! Silly grandma!"

"Silly Kayla." she smiled gently pinching Kayla's nose. "Now I know why your mommy and daddy love you so much. You keep them very happy."

"I love them!"

"I do too honey."

* * *

Walking out into the parking lot to his truck, Troy smiled as he took in a fresh breath of the cool Albuquerque air. Life for him had been the best he had ever dreamed and these days there wasn't ever a moment where he didn't look forward to going home to his wife and kid. Today he was picking Kayla up from his parents house and he could only imagine what those two were capable of getting into. It could be anything from them baking as his mom loved to do, to drawing, playing games, or whatever else it was that they could get themselves into. But that's what he loved about his new current life. Before things were predictable and he could anticipate whatever next move it was he was going to make. Now he had to watch out for every turn as each decision he made now determined how he and his wife were going to raise and take care of Kayla. But for that he wouldn't trade anything for. How that little girl was able to catch his heart so fast he still didn't understand and he doubted he would ever find out. But none the less, life was a new adventure each and everyday now and that was something he could definitely look forward towards. After unlocking and loading his stuff into the back seat of his truck, he closed the back door on his drivers side and was about to hop in to go home when a voice called his name. "Bolton!"

"Huh?" he said to himself quizzically. Looking around he didn't see anyone around so he sat down and was about to close his door when a petite blonde with curly hair tied up into a bun behind her head stopped his door in mid swing. "Excuse me, but what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you for a second that's what."

"And why would that be? If you haven't noticed I have things to do and a child to pick up so you best make this quick."

"Bloody hell…don't you even recognize me?"

"Why, should I?"

"Well you aren't going anywhere other than to come with me."

"Like hell I am. Now if you'll excuse me…" Troy then said pushing the blonde out of his way and closing the door. "I have to go pick up my daughter and then get home to my pregnant wife. Oh, and I suggest you don't come near me again. I don't care who or what you are but no one gets in the way of my family." and like a shot he tore out of the parking lot leaving the stunned blonde standing there in his wake.

* * *

"Kayla, your father is here!"

"Daddy!" she yelled bolting towards the front door. As soon as she saw her father there she tackled him around the legs and this time was successful at throwing the both of them to the ground. "Troy! You alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." he laughed. "Do me a favor and call the NFL. I think we have a future defenseman on our hands."

"I will not have my granddaughter playing football. Why don't you look into little league soccer when the summer comes around? Maybe it'll help direct some of that pent up energy she has."

"Good idea." he chuckled still laying on the floor. "Hey kiddo!"

"Hi daddy!" she giggled looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

"You have a good day today?"

"Yep! Me and grandma made cookies!"

"You did? Well I'll have to try one before we go home."

"I already have a plate full of them ready to go for you to take home sitting in the kitchen."

"And I suppose they're Gabriella's favorite?"

"But of course."

"That works. Alright kiddo, let me get up so we can get your stuff together and get home to your mother."

* * *

My lovely family made it home around five with Kayla bouncing through the back door smiling. "Hi momma!"

"Hey sunshine! Did you have a good day today?"

"Yep! I drew a picture of us!"

"You did?! Can I see it?"

"Here it is!" she squealed happily handing it to me. Sure enough it was the typical drawing you would see out of a child her age. It had her in the middle with daddy on her right and me on the left with a circle I'm guessing that was supposed to symbolize my pregnancy which made me smile. "You like it mommy?"

"It's very pretty sweetheart. It'll go right on the fridge! Now go put your coat away."

"Okay mommy!"

"Hey baby." Troy said grinning walking in the door. "I bring a gift of cookies from my mother."

"Oh goody! My favorite ones! You know, these cookies are close competition to my moms brownies."

"Call them equal and we'll just leave it at that honey."

"Deal." I giggled. "How was work?"

"Normal except for the end of the day when I tried to leave."

"Why? What happened?"

"Some strange woman tried to force me to follow her wherever it was that she needed me to go to. I didn't know the lady and her attitude was just plain rude."

"Did she know you?"

"Apparently yes but I wasn't about to stick around for her and that attitude. Besides, I had a cute kid and a beautiful wife that were more important than her."

"Trying to suck up handsome? Because it's working."

"Just wait until bedtime tonight if we don't get interrupted…" he growled into my ear. God that sent shivers down my spine. Just how he was able to keep that kind of power over me I didn't know but he made it almost impossible to resist. "You know I can't resist you."

"Nor I baby." I whispered back seductively. "You still set my body on fire when you touch me."

"I'll do more than that if I get the chance to beautiful."

"Alright Bolton, we'd better settle down now. I don't want us to be giving our daughter nightmares with our constant flirting."

"Tease…" he chuckled.

"I'll show you a tease…" right then I planted the hottest kiss I could onto his lips and kept us locked together until we heard an "EWWW!!! Mommy and daddy are kissing!!!"

"Oh, that's it. You're mine sunshine!" I laughed and like a shot she tore off with Troy watching us laughing while I tried hobbling my pregnant body around chasing our rambunctious child.

* * *

Tuesday morning after a fun and wonderful evening with my family and an amazing night with Troy I woke up with our still naked bodies cuddled close with our body heat keeping us warm and comfortable under the covers. The power of our love making was amazing as always and Troy almost made me cry several times with how gentle he had been with me the entire time. Thankfully Kayla had slept in her entire bed last night so we spent a good couple of hours spending our time alone before finally we felt asleep blissfully happy. When I felt his arm wrap around me a little more tightly, I sighed quietly and smiled. "Morning beautiful."

"Hey handsome." I whispered. "Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time. What time is it?"

"Six so you better get up and get you and Kayla moving. I'd like to sleep some more if that's alright."

"Sleep all you want Gabs. I've got things handled."

"Mmm…thank you baby."

"Anytime sexy. Sleep tight." So after a quick kiss to my cheek he slipped out of bed quietly, got into his sweat pants and a t-shirt and left our room to wake our still slumbering child.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"Daddy is mommy still sleeping?"

"Yes she is kiddo so we have to be quiet this morning."

"Is she tired because of the babies?"

"Yes she is honey." I said smiling at her. But in my mind I knew exactly why she was tired. Hell, even I still was but it was a good tired that I wouldn't have traded anything for. "Hurry up and finish your cereal now. We have to leave soon so I can get you off to school and me to work on time."

"Okay daddy!"

* * *

I wasn't sure why but after I dropped Kayla off at her school later on something in my gut was telling me that I had a pretty good chance of running into that damn woman again who tried to force herself upon me yesterday. How she knew me I didn't know as I sure as hell didn't recognize her. If I did know her then sure, it's my fault for not remembering. But I don't remember ever meeting someone who looked remotely like her. All I know right now is if that woman thinks she can just order me around like that than she's got another thing coming.

Walking into the front doors ten minutes after dropping off Kayla I was immediately greeted as always by Kelsi who was always curious about her friend since she hasn't been able to visit the house much lately due to school. "Morning Mr. Bolton!"

"Miss. Nielson." I said nodding. "What's the gossip for today?"

"Nothing today which is good. We're kind of worried about Shannon though. She's been acting odd lately and hasn't quite been herself."

"Oh? Interesting. If you hear anything let me know. Gabriella does think about you guys a lot since you haven't been around much."

"Sorry about that. Ms. Darbus has been hounding us like crazy lately about the play. I'll come over this afternoon if that's alright."

"More than alright with me. Kayla will love seeing you again."

"Of course! But that's only because aunt Kelsi loves spoiling her."

"That you do." I laughed. "Well, I turn off here. Got some paperwork to do in my office. Tell the others I said hello."

"I will Mr. Bolton. See ya!"

"Bye!" I said waving her off. Still seeing the satisfied smile of my students these days was still making my job all the more worth it these days but not being here after next year was over was going to be tough but alright by me. Gabriella had dreams of being a teacher like me and there was no way I was going to let her down. Same went for Kayla and our girls. Sure, it may be tough moving them from place to place, but once my wife got her degree Albuquerque was where we were going to settle down permanently so our plan works out well for all that were involved. Before reaching my office I had already been greeted by most of the other faculty that worked in the physical education department and as always I would always greet them back and get the information on what we were going to do for the day. My office like my dads was located off of the locker room. I wasn't in it much so it was kept locked constantly for obvious reasons, aka 'nosey students'. But when I went up to my door and noticed it cracked open I groaned for that gut feeling I had earlier returned again. So taking a breath I opened the door and there she sat in the chair in front of my desk. "Oh, you again."

"Nice way to treat a lady Mr. Bolton."

"You ma'am, are no lady. Not with the way you acted yesterday."

"Yes, well, I suppose I could have come off a little bit nicer but I knew of no other way."

"Sure you did. You seem like a 'proper' English woman if you call your personality proper."

"Well, since when did you turn so cold against ladies?"

"You're the only one I'm cold with right now." I said setting my briefcase down and hanging up my jacket. "Now, what can I help you with? Better yet, how did you get into my office?"

"Well I'll answer your second question first. I was let in by your father after I told him I had a meeting with you. Second, I wanted to see you again."

"See me again?" I scoffed. Boy, what kind of woman is this? If she needed to see me this bad all she had to do was make an actual appointment with me. But what kept me curious was what did she want? Is she the mother or caretaker of one of my students? "You sure have a stalkerish way of showing that."

"I swear Mr. Bolton you have turned into a crude one. You've never treated me this way before."

"Treated you? I don't even remember you."

"Oh, well, I suppose it has been a while since we've last seen each other. Perhaps I should re-introduce myself?"

"That might be a nice change of pace."

"Very well then. My name is Tiara. Tiara Gold."

"T-T-TIARA?! What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was hoping to find you still single but after what you told me yesterday I guess I'm a little late for that."

"Just slightly."

"How sad. So Mr. Bolton, how is life after I left?"

"Better than I could have asked for I suppose. I have a great life with a loving wife, three kids on the way and one little girl of whom we recently adopted after her mother, a good friend of ours, passed away."

"And you took her daughter in? How wonderful of you!"

"Thank you Tiara. What about you? What has life done for you after you disappeared?"

"Well I finished my education in London last season and just finally earned enough money to come back over here. When I heard that you didn't make it to professional basketball I was kind of upset so I went searching for you and voila, I end up in this city to find you as a teacher. I have to say I'm slightly disappointed. I thought you'd be doing better than this."

"Well for your information a drunk driver hit me and ended that basketball dream. So I did the next best thing and to tell you the truth, I'm quite content where I'm at. Any more questions before I kick you out?"

"I can see you're set in your ways then. I'm sure I'll be seeing you though. I'm not one to give up on something I want."

"That being me I suppose?" I chuckled in disgust.

"But of course. It'll take more than just that pregnant wife of yours to keep me away. Why do you think I wouldn't let you out of my sights when we started college?"

"You left me after sophomore year Tiara with no explanation why. So what in your mind thinks I'll ever come back to you?"

"Because, I have what you need. But of course you have had that several times already. I haven't let any man touch me since then."

"Well I'll tell you what Tiara. I had a very pleasurable night of love making with my beautiful wife last night and I do have to say, I think she's better than you ever were."

"Watch it Bolton." she said seething leaning over his desk glaring at him. "I am not afraid to take out the competition."

"Don't even bother Tiara. You've already lost the game. Go back to England and stay there. Perhaps some bloke will suit your fancy."

"Jerk! What happened to the man I fell in love with in college?!"

"He's moved on Tiara as should you. Now, get out of my office and out of my life. I have way more important things to deal with other than you."

"I hope I never see you again Bolton!"

"The feeling is mutual…"

After she stormed out of my office I changed into my East High coaching shirt and my red shorts before heading into the gym where already most of the students were warming up. I certainly felt a new air of confidence in myself. Sure, I could have been more supportive and understanding with her but in my opinion she really didn't deserve it. The breakup was somewhat mutual but she never did give me a reason for it other than running away before I could even catch her. So with that in mind I never did forgive her for her actions. Instead I closed my heart off to love until Gabriella came into my life and broke down that wall letting me live again happily. That was all that mattered in my life these days. Her and my girls. "My girls…" I chuckled to myself quietly. "Gotta love them."

"You should. You are their father."

"Morning Miss. McKessie."

"Good morning." she said smiling. "How is everything on the home front?"

"Doing very well thank you. How is Chad? I haven't seen him around much."

"Still recovering and is in therapy most of the time. The way his bones are healing has the doctors worried a bit."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They healed a little crooked. He walks straight and all but they're not sure if it'll affect him or not in the long term if he still wants to play basketball in college."

"Hmm…I see. Listen, I'll look into it. I did take sports medicine in college and I have looked into something like that before."

"Thanks Mr. Bolton."

"You're welcome Miss. McKessie. Okay everyone, listen up! We're doing volleyball today so I'm sure you all know how to play it. So here's how your teams will be set up…"

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

Around lunch time as always we congregated at our usual table with me smiling at the people around me thankful that things were finally back to normal in our school. As always we would chat about the on and off relationships of those around us, Sharpay would always be chatting away about her fashion advice which still sadly involved pink twenty four seven. So being the sensible ones the rest of us ignored her color choice and still went with what worked for us. She never complained about it though since she knew we'd just fight back against her. Her and Zeke were still getting along great in their dating and seeing how much Sharpay's eyes sparkled everyday when he would give her different treat that he himself baked the night before made his efforts just that much more rewarding. Of course them constanly shoving their tongues down each others throats whenever they could didn't help matters any either. I mean, those two should just get a room already! Wait, scratch that. Zeke would never move that fast in a relationship so I think Sharpay is going to have to wait just a little bit longer for that.

As for me and Ryan, we're on a lot more intimate level understanding wise with our relationship. After the Halloween mishap we've done a lot more talking so that way we can read more into what each of us feels towards the other and that in itself has been great. He knows I'm usually the quiet one in our group and don't say much unless I necessarily have to but when I do, the others do listen and understand where I'm coming from as well depending on what it is we're talking about. But when it comes to me and him, we're not physically intimate as he understood that I wanted to wait until marriage but if that time did happen to come up earlier, it would be with the understanding that it's only if I'm ready. For now how comfortable we are is all I need.

What has been going on for the last six months has in truth nearly worn me out to the point of exhaustion several times but I always managed to pull through things with the support of not only the Boltons, Gabriella included of course, but with the support of my parents and Ryan as well. Sure, I had to hide the whole pregnancy thing from him for that time, but he understood that it was what our friend wanted so he in no sense could get mad at me for keeping it from him. But keeping it from the others I got a little bit more flack for that but all in all, they had no real qualms about it as I did it to keep a promise so that's all that mattered.

Making it out the doors after putting my things away in my locker I had to breathe a sigh of relief as most of the stress I had to endure during the last several months was beginning to finally melt away. But not all was well yet since the entire school was still in shock about our friends early graduation and why she never was back into full enough 'health' to return to the student body. We as a group had to keep our charade up as promised not only to protect her, but Troy as well due to the age issue as she is still seventeen at the moment. But with her and him both legally married it also shouldn't be a problem but still, the school would frown upon a teacher being in cahoots with a younger student. Especially an underage one.

Riding over to our friends house on the bus with Taylor as we made small talk along the way, I still had wonder as I have since the day I met Gabriella what it really was that brought all of us together like we were. We had the nerds, jocks, actors and singers, and now a piece of the cheerleading crowd with us. What it meant for us in the future I didn't know but we're still leaving a mark for ourselves come our graduation time. I for one don't think East High will ever see a group like us again.

I got off the bus which stopped about a block from Gabriella's house and waved goodbye to Taylor who was once again going to stop by Chad's first and help him with his therapy at home. You'd think that only a doctor or nurse could do that but there were actually some exercises he could do at home with regular help so that was the first thing on her to do list before heading home herself for the evening. Chad was at school on a daily basis now but still needed his therapy to hopefully get him fully recovered. Basketball as always was still the first thing on his mind other than his girlfriend of course so not much has changed about him in that department. Him and Taylor still bickered like they always did and that in itself made them as cute as ever before as a couple.

Reaching Troy and Gabriella's house I could instantly hear the screeching of a certain little red head in the back yard along with the soft giggling and laughing of my best friend and sister. So instead I made my way around to the back yard where I could see the two playing…basketball? "Hey guys!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Aunt Kelsi!"

"Hey Kels." I giggled watching Kayla run up to her now aunt. "How was school today?"

"Normal as always Gabriella. We're keeping an eye on Shannon though. She's been acting strange as of lately and we don't know why."

"That time of the month perhaps?"

"Could be. But I don't really need to know that for sure."

"I don't think any of us do."

"Really?" she giggled hugging Kayla. "Hey squirt! How are you?"

"I'm good! You bring me anything today?"

"Zeke's cookies of which you like as always."

"Yay!"

"Seriously Kelsi, you spoil this girl to death!" I said smirking.

"But of course. It's an aunt's job to spoil her niece."

"That's supposed to be the grandparents job."

"Well it's mine too so get used to it."

"We'll have to." I giggled again watching the two interact.

"By the way, why were you two playing basketball?"

"Well my little sunshine here wanted to know what it was that daddy liked the most about this sport so I'm trying to show her what little I know about the sport. I've helped her make a few baskets already."

"Troy will love you for this you know that right?"

"He loved me three times last night…" I quietly whispered into my sister's ear. She backed up and looked at me in shock. "What? We were in a good mood last night so sue us."

"Still, didn't need to know that…" she groaned. "Come on Kayla, I'll play with you for a bit while your mommy watches."

"Really?! Is that okay mommy?"

"Sure honey. Have fun!"

"Yay! Come on Kelsi!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" my sister laughed being pulled off by my sister. Kayla still amazes me to this day with how well she's adjusted to her new life and I for one couldn't have been more relieved. We still worry a bit when we get the reports from her teachers as to how well she's adjusting at school but each one has shown us that she's been improving in small but very noticeable strides and that helps us confidence wise. With each report we get which is once weekly me and Troy talk about what it is that we can do to help our daughter adjust a little bit more so that way she can be more open and communicative with her new friends and teachers.

* * *

Troy arrived home around four thirty with us still in the throws of trying to teach Kayla what we knew about basketball and seeing his eyes light up as he walked up to us in the backyard I knew instantly that we had hit a soft spot in his heart. "Kayla Bolton! You learning basketball without me?"

"Yes daddy! Mommy and aunt Kelsi are teaching me!"

"Oh are they now? This should be good."

"She's already made a three pointer, did a lay up, and shot two baskets from the free throw line." I said with a mischievous smirk on my face. "She's doing fairly well for a five year old."

"Did she really do all of that?"

"No. Jeez my dear, you really are that gullible aren't you?"

"Sorry. I'm just shocked that she wants to learn how to play."

"She wanted to know what you loved about the game so I decided to show her what little I know." I said watching as Kayla and Kelsi dribbled the ball around. "Besides, this may be a very good chance for you to connect even closer to our daughter."

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"You told me that three times last night handsome…" I whispered seductively. "I wouldn't mind for a round four if you're up to it tonight."

"We'll see beautiful. But first, I have a daughter I'd like to spend some time with."

"Go for it honey." and after a quick kiss he jogged off to the basketball court where he, Kelsi, and Kayla played for at least another good hour and a half before we all went inside for dinner. But watching as we all connected that very afternoon, something in my heart was telling me that this was only the first step in us becoming stronger as a family.

* * *

Come Wednesday morning we officially had two days before our twenty four week appointment on Friday and as always I was ecstatic to see how our babies were doing. This time I promised Kayla that she could come along with me and daddy so that way she could see the babies for herself for the first time. To say she was excited was an understatement. We had told her that on Tuesday night before we had sent her to bed that evening and thanks to our telling her that, she was a handful to get to sleep. So Troy, being the always gracious husband that he is, got himself and Kayla into wrestling and tickling match that lasted for at least fifteen minutes. She finally conceded defeat after that time when a yawn left her body letting us know that she indeed was tired. So with kisses to her cheek from both of us, I tucked her in and waited several minutes until she fell asleep.

* * *

That following morning though was no better as Kayla had woken up just bursting with energy. Being a handful was an understatement. She was just out of control. "Kayla! Quit throwing water around and take your bath! I have to dry and do your hair after you're dressed and I can't do it with you fooling around!"

"Sorry mommy!"

"Hey baby." Troy said walking out of our room. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired. Kayla has had me on the run since we've gotten up."

"She isn't dressed yet?"

"No. She's still playing around in the bathroom."

"Kayla Mae Bolton! You get your but out of the bathroom and dressed now!" Troy yelled. "We don't have the time to be waiting for you!"

"Okay daddy!"

"One of those mornings I suppose."

"I guess." I said through a yawn. "But it's what we signed up for when we took her in."

"I still wouldn't change a thing about it babe."

"Neither would I."

"Dressed daddy!" Kayla then said bounding into the kitchen. She had put on a white floral long sleeved shirt and a pair of her blue jeans and had already put on her shoes.

"Very good baby girl. Now let mommy do your hair so we can get going soon."

"Can I have a ponytail mommy?"

"Sure sunshine." I responded back setting my drink onto the center island. "Just stand in front of me and face daddy okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good girl." I said with a smile. "What's on the agenda for today honey?"

"Well…" Troy said looking up from the paper. "We're beginning swimming lessons today so that should be interesting."

"You'll love seeing all of those girls in swimsuits and you know it." I said through a mischievous smile. Watching as his face got flushed was all the more cuter too. "I think most of the girls will love seeing you without a shirt as well."

"I won't be in the water for that very reason. I'll just teach from the sidelines and let the other teachers do the in the water activities."

"Troy, it is alright if you help them in the water. I really don't mind."

"Yes but I do. Besides, I'm still reeling from yesterday."

"What do you mean?" I asked finishing off tying Kayla's hair into a ponytail. "There you go sunshine. Now have daddy get you some cereal so you can eat before you go."

"Okay mommy."

"Well…remember that one lady I told you about the other day that knew me?"

"She come back again?"

"Yes she did unfortunately." he said grabbing a box of Cheerios from our cereal cupboard. "It wasn't who I was expecting to be either."

"Who was it?"

"My only other ex-girlfriend. Tiara."

"That blonde in the photos?" I said grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "What did she want?"

"One thing. Me."

"Uh-uh. No way. You're mine Bolton."

"That's what I told her and she didn't take it too lightly. But oh well, life goes on. She seemed to be pretty set on landing me but I told her that it wasn't happening and to go back to England where she came from."

"Was she upset?"

"Oh yes." he chuckled setting a bowl in front of Kayla. "She warned me that she's not afraid to take out the competition and I warned her not to even try it. She's already lost the game."

"I would know. I'm the one who scored the home run." I giggled pouring Kayla's cereal and milk into her bowl .

"A three run home run at that." he chuckled going back to his newspaper. "Hurry up and eat now Kayla. We have to leave soon."

"Okay daddy!"

* * *

After I had eventually gotten Kayla and Troy out the door for the day I myself got to the task of cleaning the kitchen and bathroom as I had to do every morning now due to just how picky I was getting about things around the house. Then after I did those two it would straightening out Kayla's and our room before hitting the living room picking up whatever stray toys or items that were left laying around that shouldn't have been there in the first place. With the girls so close to being delivered I was doing everything in my power to make sure that things were going to be perfect for them by the time we delivered them into the world. I had still been making on and off trips into the nursery to make sure I had everything we needed in there plus adding other little touches here and there so that way they had the most perfect room that we could give them. I even got so anxious that I had already purchased family photo picture frames to fill that were already sitting in wait on top of their dresser. "There, perfect." I said after putting one last toy away in the living room. Picking up after Kayla was somewhat of a chore as I knew that she wasn't perfect and these days I really didn't mind. It had kept my occupied when as before I would get bored with nothing to do. Now, there was always something going on to keep me busy. And that feeling I really did cherish.

By the middle of my day I have to say I was bored again as I had nitpicked over every last single thing that I could have in the house by the end of lunch time. Mom was at work. Lucille was working as well was Jack and my friends were all still in school. And I wasn't about to bug my other friends for I knew they were working as well. So that basically left me with no one to talk to until I had to pick Kayla up around two thirty. So instead of fighting against fate I lay down on the sofa to relax my tired feet and sore back while trying to get our three now very active girls to quit kicking me in the gut and bladder as I had already been to the bathroom at least eight times already since I had gotten up. These days I was eating constantly and still healthily I might add and was still taking vitamins and keeping myself hydrated as always thanks to my wonderful husband keeping a constant supply of bottled water on hand in the fridge for me since it seemed like that was all that I was craving on most days.

Anxiously though me and Troy were getting more and more excited day by day as we began to count down the days to when our girls would be delivered. I for one was hoping for a natural delivery as a cesarian section was the one thing not on my wish list. Same went for him as we knew that the more I stayed at home and rested, the better the chance of the babies being born healthy and me being safe and healthy as well during labor. That's what scares me most these days. Each thing I do could potentially put me or the girls into uncertain danger and that was one risk that my husband wasn't going to take with me. Sure, I can do light things around the house still like help pick up toys, dust, or do dishes but when it came to me having to lift anything heavier than, oh let's say…five pounds or more than it was a no go. So that meant he had taken up keeping laundry done while I sat in either our room or the living room folding it of which then he'd put it away with the help of Kayla. I was waddling around the house more and more often these days and much to my dimay, my dear husband found it to be quite cute and really charming. I thought it was ridiculous that I was doing that but with triplets I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. What's done is done. The thing is, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I really do enjoy being a mother.

I get that same notion when I look at Troy as well. Ever since we had taken Kayla into our lives this whole side of him that I never thought existed came out and totally surprised me. These days he's got this twinkle in his eyes that I've never seen before and as we connect and interact with our daughter more and more. That little light seems to burn brighter and brighter and in most cases, it makes my heart swell with happiness knowing that somehow, we were going to be alright after all.

But as I lay on the sofa watching television, I still had one small worry on my mind. Troy's ex-girlfriend Tiara. Why in the world would she come all the way from overseas just to get him back into her life? Was there some special reason or motive behind it or was she just becoming obsessed with the one thing that she can't have? That makes me wonder now that if that's actually the last time we'll ever see or hear of her? In my case I certainly do hope so…

* * *

"Alright kids, line up!" Troy yelled from the sidelines of the pool. "First of all we're going to work on stretches and in pool exercises that'll help prevent things like cramps, muscle tightness, and possibly fatigue depending on how often you guys like to swim. So everyone come on down off the bleachers and we'll begin."

"Troy!"

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"You got a visitor in your office. It's that blonde haired woman again."

"Figures…" he grumbled. "Can you take over for a few minutes?"

"Sure. What are the students working on first?"

"Stretching and warming up."

"Got it."

* * *

"Just don't give up do you?" Troy sneered walking into his office several minutes later and closing his door. "When are you going to learn that I'm not in love with you anymore?"

"Shut it Troy. I didn't come here to make nicey-nice." Tiara responded back with an aggravated tone. "You made it obvious that I don't have a chance anyway with the way you've treated me. I only hope your wife gets treated better than I have."

"Oh believe me, she gets treated like a queen. Just like how I used to treat you before you disappeared out of my life. Now you know how I felt when I thought I had no reason to love anymore." Immediately the look on his ex-girlfriends face softened as she silently sat back down. "What? No response?"

"Sorry…" she said in almost a whisper. "I was heartbroken too when I left but I had no choice. At least that's what my parents told me."

"Say what?"

"I was in an arranged marriage that they never told me about. That's why I had to leave."

"Huh. I guess that's a little off the beaten path but still, that didn't give you the right to run away."

"I couldn't turn them down Troy. They were going to take everything I ever knew away from me if I didn't follow along. That included you."

"And how would they do that?"

"I don't know and I didn't want to risk that chance. As soon as we got to England I broke free the first chance I could and finished what I had to before I came back here. I changed my appearance completely so that way I couldn't be found. That's how I was able to get back here so easily. I left no trace of where I had been or where I was going and when. My parents still have yet to find me."

"As hard as I find that to believe, I'll believe it since you haven't done me wrong otherwise. Still, the fact remains that I've moved on Tiara so you should as well."

"I'll try do that that Troy, I promise. But if I could, I would like to stay here in Albuquerque and get re-acquainted with you and get to know your family as well…if that's…possible that is. I won't interfere with your family life I swear! I just want to gain back my life again."

"I'll hold you to your promises then Tiara. I'm not one to tell a person where he or she can't go but I'm warning you, don't try anything funny. I love what I've got now and I'm not willing to lose it."

"I won't. And thank you."

"Sure. Now I've got to get back to my class before heading home to my wife and kid at the end of the day. See you around?"

"Yeah. Just not so often this time." she giggled. "I have to get my life back on track and I think this is just the city to do it in."

"Good luck with your ventures then. Bye now."

"Bye Troy."

* * *

After school was out and classes were over, a relieved Troy Bolton grabbed his things and made his way out of his office to the main office to punch out for the day. "Another day done Mr. Bolton?"

"Yep. Any more messages for me before I take off?"

"No. You're clear for the day."

"Okay. See you later Matilda!"

"Night Troy!" the older secretary said with a smile waving him off. Once out the doors he casually strolled to the parking lot taking in the late winter air letting it clear his mind of another work day. Reaching his truck he noticed one of his best students leaning against it looking like he was pondering something. "Mr. Jenkins? What brings you here?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Bolton." Bobby said nervously. "I needed someone to talk to and you seemed like the best person to converse with."

"Well my day is over but I'm always willing to help out a student. What's on your mind?"

"It's about Shannon."

"Miss. Asmundson?"

"Yeah. She's been acting weird and I don't know why."

"Hmm…Miss. Nielson mentioned something to me the other day that she seemed a bit off lately but I haven't really looked into it since students personal lives are really none of my business."

"I understand that sir but I think that since Gabriella is one of her closest friends that you might be able to help."

"I see. You need to be home right away?"

"Not at the moment."

"Hop in. We'll talk at our house. Maybe my wife can help out as well."

"I really appreciate this sir."

"You're welcome Bobby. Now let's roll."

* * *

Laying in her room waiting for the moment that could possibly change her life, a young Shannon Asmundson smiled with an almost insane amount of enthusiasm as the dream that she hoped would come true was finally in the making. What caused her mentality she wasn't sure but she always felt the need to be on a level playing field like her friend Gabriella. She was popular, had a ton of friends, and if she had the chance, she could have ruled the school. But she didn't. She didn't flaunt herself around like most students did. Instead she conformed into the student body and fit in perfectly but no matter what, still held the attention of most of the boys and befriended whoever it was that she had met. Sure, there were a few bad apples here and there but she always took care to avoid those kinds of people. That's the same exact thing she herself had done and thankfully, no one really noticed that particular pattern. But she followed the same exact moves behind the scenes and mostly loved the lifestyle. Okay, so she didn't get her way all the time. She was used to that now and had learned to adjust to it. But now, now she could really get what she wanted. And with the acting she was learning on and off with the play, she figured she could easily play off the accidentally getting pregnant part to her boyfriend. "He'll have no choice since we really do love each other." she said silently to herself. "If I am, we'll figure out what to do and if I can play it off right, we'll get married and I'll be just like Gabriella…" Right then the timer on her clock went off and she dove into the bathroom thankful that no one had went in there. Picking up the little white stick that sat on the vanity counter, she looked at it and smiled. "Positive…" she giggled softly. "Me and Bobby are going to be mommy and daddy…"

* * *

"I'm home babe!"

"Daddy!" Kayla squealed happily jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey sunshine. You have a good day at school today?"

"Yep!"

"Good to hear."

"Who is that daddy?" she asked pointing at Bobby. Troy chuckled and said "That's Bobby, Kayla. He's a good friend of me and your mommy."

"Hi Bobby!" she said with a high note of enthusiasm.

"Hey squirt. So you're the one I keep hearing about from Shannon. She was right. You are cute."

"I like him!" Kayla giggled hiding her head into Troy's shoulder.

"Alright kiddo. Quit flirting around and go play." he laughed setting his daughter down.

"Okay!" she squealed running off.

"She seems like a handful." Bobby chuckled hanging up his jacket.

"She can be but it's been a joy having her around the house. She's really brightened up our lives."

"I bet. Oh and there's super mom. How's it going Gabriella?"

"Bobby!" I said with a smile trotting up and hugging him. "It's been a while!"

"Sure has. Wow, those babies are making quite the impression on you."

"You better not be insulting me Jenkins."

"Now would I do that Gabriella? Come on now."

"Well…alright. I'll believe you this time." I giggled stepping back. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Been rather bored with no football so I've been spending more time at my job to keep myself occupied."

"Just as long as you keep your school work up of course."

"Have to. Parental units would kill me otherwise."

"I bet. Want something to drink?"

"Water is fine thanks."

"Okay. Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

"Thanks Gabs."

* * *

After getting his drink we all sat in the living room for a bit making small talk as we watched Kayla play on the living room floor which I think is now her most favorite place in the house. Perhaps the fireplace made it that way. Of course we weren't sure and didn't worry too much about it. In a way it really helped us keep a closer eye on her. "So how is everything Bobby?" I asked.

"Normal except for Shannon."

"Shannon? Why do you say that?"

"She's been…well…acting weird lately and I don't know why."

"Is your relationship with her okay?"

"It's great! In fact it's been better than ever really."

"Well that's good. But why do you say she's acting weird?"

"She's been a little more…what should I say…intimate and caring about our relationship. Usually we've been outgoing and ecstatic about how things have been working out for us. Not that I don't love what is going on, but it's just…different for me and has been hard to understand."

"I'd hate to ask this but…have you two…been that 'intimate' already? If so I think I see the signs of a potential problem."

"If you're talking about sex, yes, we have several times."

"Have you two used protection at all?"

"Yeah, we have…except for two separate times."

"And you didn't those two times why?"

"We just got caught up in those moments that's why. Sorry if I sounds snappy but…"

"No, it's okay." Troy said calmly. "It's how we ended up with our three babies, isn't it babe?"

"Uhh…yeah…" I giggled nervously. Sure Troy, turn it back on me why don't you? I was sure that by now that my face was blushing as I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "So…do you think?"

"I'm not sure that's the problem." Bobby sighed in defeat. "What if she is? What do you think we should do?"

"That's for you to decide. It is your future you know. You're both eighteen and responsible enough to make your own decisions. But if, and only if she is, you have to decide whether or not if you love each other enough to go through with it."

* * *

That evening after we had gotten through supper I sat on our sofa cuddled next to Troy while Kayla quietly colored in one of her coloring books. Watching her I had to smile as I did each time still knowing how blessed we were to have her in our lives. But what had my mind racing other than that was what we had talked about with Bobby earlier. Sure I was happy and elated that he was grown up enough to come talk to us about it and I did hope that he would do the same with his parents as well when and if the time comes. "You alright honey?"

"Oh, yeah, I am." I said with almost a whisper. "I'm just worried about Bobby right now. I know he's a responsible person at heart and will do the right thing when it comes to Shannon, but what if it is true? What if she is pregnant?"

"If she is then she is. There really isn't anything we can do about it. They are both legally adults and can do what they like. It's really up to them to do what they think is right."

"Yeah…I know." I sighed.

"It's okay baby." he said pulling me tighter to his side. "If they need anything they always know that they can come to us as well. But first things first; they have to tell their parents if it is indeed a fact."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes sunshine?" Troy responded with a smile.

"Look at what I colored! It's a kitty!"

"Very pretty honey. Hey, why don't you color that puppy on the next page?"

"Okay!" she giggled. Watching as our daughter went back to what she was doing before hand, my mind still wondered what it was that our two friends were going to do if they were indeed expecting.

* * *

The next morning the mood around East High was as normal as one could have expected it to be. Around the halls and the most common hang out places students chatted and mingled amongst themselves like nothing in the world mattered other than their friendships. To Bobby, that was the same thing he had walked into every morning for the past four years and to him it made every morning worth it to him. Sure, you would run into the typical lovers quarrel or best friend fight here and there, but that was about it for the most part. They had had a couple of minor fist fights along the way but they always got broken up right away and peace would once again befall their tight knit community. Reaching his locker, there stood as always was his raven haired beauty of a girlfriend wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple velvet short sleeved pullover and short black heels. Looking up at him with her deep brown eyes there was no way he could have resisted temptation and immediately swooped her up into a hug and planted a heavy passionate kiss to her almost begging lips. It finally took the quiet grunting of a teacher as she walked by for him to finally release her lips from his. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself handsome. What brought that on?"

"Not sure." he chuckled softly after planting another chaste kiss to her lips. "Maybe it's because I love you so much perhaps?"

"That…my sexy boyfriend, is definitely a good possibility."

"I hope it is." he said with a smile turning to his locker and opening it. "So, how are you today?"

"I am absolutely wonderful. Yourself?"

"I'd have to say the same myself after that kiss. I didn't think I'd do something like that in public."

"Do it again and maybe I'll make it worth your while when we get the time…" she muttered into his ear seductively. That in turn got him groaning and wanting to rip her clothes off right there in the hallway. He just took a deep breath and settled down his then raging hormones so he could relax without going back out into the hallway looking like a fool. "What's the matter? Did I get you flustered?"

"You always do babe." he sighed again with a smile. "How did I get so lucky as to have a girlfriend as sexy as you?"

"Not sure. Fate perhaps?"

"That's probably correct." he laughed grabbing the last few things out of his locker and then slamming it shut. "Well, should we go meet the others?"

"Lead the way handsome."

* * *

"_With it being late January…I think I'm only a week or so pregnant…" _Shannon thought to herself sitting in her first period AP English class not much later on that morning. _"That means I can pull through normally until about March or April before I start showing…Oh I'm so happy I could freak!"_

"Something on your mind Miss. Asmundsom?" Her teacher said looking at her.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Murdock. Just spaced out for a second."

"Try not to do that in the future." he said turning back to the chalkboard. "Now…" he continued on as the class was now in the throws of studying the intricate works of the movie 'The Birds' right down to the final details. That was the last thing on her mind though as she tried to pay attention to what it was that her teacher was saying as she wrote down notes in her notebook. The only thing on her mind at that moment was the child that was growing inside of her and how she knew in her heart that she and her boyfriend would make the perfect family.

* * *

At the same time in a physical sciences class, her boyfriend sat in a daze still trying to figure out in his mind what it was he was going to do to try to bring up the subject of his girlfriend possibly being pregnant. Next to him sat one of his best friends and sister like figure Jessica Arneson, aged sixteen years and always protected by him from even the slightest inappropriate act cast upon her by any of her fellow male classmates. She was petite in every way due to her constant exercising and practicing. The main reason she got a lot of attention was because of her bigger than normal bust size for a girl of her age. "Bobby, what's up? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost all day today."

"What? Oh, sorry Jess. Just a lot on my mind."

"I can see that." the blonde haired cheerleader said as she sat next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"You know, for a friend that I consider a sister you sure are nosy."

"Oh, how rude big brother." she smirked whacking him across his left arm. "See if I ever care about you again."

"You do anyways so what's the point of stopping now?"

"Darn logic…" she muttered. "Really though, what's on your mind?"

"It's something personal Jessica. Not that I wouldn't mind telling you but right now I've got to figure things out for myself first."

"Promise me you'll let me be the first to know?"

"Always."

* * *

When the lunch bell rang after second period, Bobby left his algebra class completely drained with Jessica still on his heels trying to keep him cheered up. And for that he was grateful as she could always tell when he was in a bad, upset, or questioning mood. His girlfriend was just like that as well but with him being an only child as well, having someone he loved like a sibling at his side made life just that much easier to handle on some days. They reached the commons area together after just a few minutes and made it to the cafeteria line which to their relief wasn't that long so it meant getting those few precious minutes longer to enjoy their food instead of wolfing it down like most other students did. "So big bro, what's on your mind for food today?"

"Well if you insist on knowing, I'm going with two cheeseburgers, a chili cheese fry, a brownie, and two cartons of milk."

"Pig!"

"Ha! That's normal for me miss I don't like to eat that much."

"Hey! I eat just fine thank you! And just for making fun of me I'll prove it!"

"That I'd like to see." he laughed turning his head to look at the table he most hung at now. Sure enough there was the gang chatting amongst themselves like there wasn't a care in the world as always. "Hey, want to join me and hang out with the others today?"

"Can I?!"

"Sure! I don't see why not."

"You rock, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm the older sibling and you're the younger one."

"Shut up and get your food Jenkins!"

"Whatever Arneson."

* * *

"Yo, Bobby!"

"Hey Chad! How's the rehabilitation going?"

"Slow and painful. I won't be practicing basketball for a while yet. Hopefully U of A can hold off for me so I can show them my mad skills."

"Danforth, the only mad skills you have is keeping that hair of yours under control."

"Harsh dude. Harsh."

"It's true baby." Taylor said with a smile sitting down. "Who's your friend there Bobby?"

"Oh, sorry guys! This is Jessica Arneson. Best friend and my adopted little sister for life. Jessica, meet the gang."

"Hi!" she said happily. "He invited me over so I hope you don't mind at all."

"Of course not. Just don't mind Sharpay. She's not on the best of terms with the cheerleading crowd."

"I've heard of her exploits. Luckily I don't see her at the sophomore games so it helps when it comes to avoiding her."

"I heard that little person." Sharpay said walking up to the group. "Consider yourself to be on my don't talk to list."

"Sharpay, shut up and sit down and leave her alone." Taylor sighed. "See Jessica, what did I tell you?"

"It's alright. She'll get used to me eventually."

"Don't bet on it…" the groups drama queen muttered. Taylor again shook her head and whapped the young stage star across the back of her head earning an evil glare right back. "What was that for?"

"For being disrespectful. Now be quiet and eat your food until your boyfriend shows up."

"Whatever…"

"Thank you." she sighed. "Now we can get some peace around here. So Bobby, where is your girlfriend?"

"Probably practicing with Kelsi and Ryan one last time in the auditorium before tomorrow nights show. She's been so keen on being perfect at it that it's insane."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! It's a one time show right?"

"Yep. And I think the school has blown the budget for what they wanted to spend on it so it should be good."

"That's Darbus for you."

* * *

"It should be finished this afternoon or tomorrow morning Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you…?"

"Oh, sorry. Charles."

"Okay Charles. So our five year old wont be able to get underneath the fencing or anything like that?"

"No. There's only about a three inch gap on the bottom between the fence and the cement patio surrounding the pool to allow for drainage if necessary. So it's pretty much impossible for any child to get underneath it."

"Sounds great. Do your men need anything to drink?"

"No ma'am. We brought our lunches with us so we're fine."

"Have at it then. I'll be in the living room so if you need anything just knock and I'll hear you."

"Will do ma'am."

"Thanks again!" I said as he walked outside and joined his crew outside. Today was the day that we were having a safety fence installed around our pool for obvious reasons; one five year old and three very soon to arrive babies that once they learned how to crawl would be making an obvious beeline to wherever it was that sparked their curiosity. And knowing their father I'm positive we'll be running a marathon. That reminds me; I'll have to work on my running legs and get into shape. Plus the exercise will help my post baby body get back into shape. Plus if I can work on my curves just right, it'll be just the thing to keep my lovely husband giving me all the attention I want. I'll just make sure I go on birth control for a while to avoid any further pregnancies in the future until after college. But if we do happen to have a child during that time, well, I guess it'll just be fate that intervenes on that. I for one though don't plan on that happening anytime soon. Four is enough for the time being.

That still got my suspicions running when it came to the situation that Bobby warned us about. Sure, they could have waited to have sex, but again who am I to tell them not to? It still worried me to no end and right now it just isn't what they need. Bobby I knew for a fact was looking at a football scholarship and had been planning on majoring in agriculture and maybe becoming a farmer someday. Dairy sciences may not be a bad idea for him either. Pro football wasn't really in his dreams. Make it through college, graduate, and let his future take it from there. That's what he planned on and he knew we all supported him in those decisions so that's all that mattered to him. For now though, we just had to take things one step at a time and let him tell us ourselves what was really going on with his life. And that included Shannon.

* * *

The same afternoon after classes had ended and school let out, the very couple that had the groups undivided attention walked home in silent bliss with their arms wrapped around the others and her head resting happily against his left arm like their wasn't a care in the world. Sure, they would normally drive but on certain special occasions they would save gas and take the long walk home spending whatever precious time they could with each other. As he looked down at his girlfriend of four years, it still amazed him that she had picked him and how after a lot of patient waiting, he decided himself to give themselves a chance. Now as they continued on their way, he couldn't have seen his life with any other girl like the one currently cuddled up against his side. Sure, his fellow teammates and the other jocks involved with a lot of the other sports always boasted of how many girls they had been with and had sex with, but he himself stood proud and loyal to the one person who for some reason or another always kept his attention and focus. "Hey, stay awake babe. I can't carry you home you know."

"Sorry." she giggled softly. "I'm just enjoying spending time with you, that's all."

"Me too sexy. How was your day today?"

"Pretty good actually. I can't wait for the play tomorrow night."

"I'll be there watching you Shana. Bet on it."

"I'm glad…" she said with a content sigh.

"Wow, someone is all lovey dovey today."

"I've just felt this special connection with you ever since we've made love to each other that very first time. I'm just afraid of losing that now."

"You won't baby. I promise. We've come a long way in just four years time so what we have is pretty special if you ask me."

"It is isn't it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure is. That's why I'm curious about this change in you. Sure, I don't mind the attention or how it's affected our relationship, but that sudden difference has me curious."

"Well for one if you must know Bobby, the one thing that has changed me is the intimacy in our relationship. The second is more of a long term thing as we become more involved with each other."

"Long term huh? Like maybe getting married, starting a family, having our own place…that sort of thing?"

"I've thought about things like that yes but now that you mention it, have you ever thought about us like that?"

"Plenty of times. I thought we'd wait until we became intimate with one another but like I've said before, I'm glad we did. I like that seductive side of you now. Makes it hard for me to go to sleep on some nights without you sleeping next to me."

"Same here." she sighed. "What do you think will happen when it comes time for us to go to college?"

"Not sure. I'm heading to Wisconsin to study at their university in Madison. They have a great agriculture department and I really want to get into farming."

"Imagine me…the farmers wife. I kind of like that."

"I'd have the hottest wife around."

"And the cutest kids also."

"Oh yes…imagine us having the farmers daughter. We'd be chasing off every boy around the area to keep her protected."

"Would you do that for the baby I'm carrying now?"

"WHAT?! You're pregnant?!"

"Crap…" she muttered. "That wasn't supposed to come out just yet…"

"Shannon, wait…" he said catching up and stopping in front of her. "Is…that true? Are you…really pregnant?"

"I took a pregnancy test the other day and it said positive, okay?! Yes, I'm pregnant with your child Bobby!! Happy now?!"

"Whoa, slow down. I had my suspicions that you were after talking with Gabriella and Mr. Bolton, but I wasn't sure myself until after you just mentioned it. Relax, I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No baby. Sure, I'm shocked but we'll figure everything out after the week is over. Maybe over the weekend we can take a little road trip or something and just spend time together so we can talk things over. How does that sound?"

"Perfect baby. But I refuse to get an abortion so don't even think about trying that route with me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, how about we get home before it gets too dark out?"

"Alright."

* * *

Friday night I was home with Kayla after my latest ultrasound appointment as we relaxed on the sofa covered up while we watched a movie together after a somewhat trying and tiring week. I was sleeping more and more often these days and taking it easy the best I could for not only my health but those of the babies as well. My little sunshine had her head rested on my left leg while I stretched out and used the ottoman Troy had bought me the other day to put up my legs so I could keep off my feet as much as possible. He himself had went to the school to attend the play and even though I hated having to miss it, I don't think me walking into the school carrying my pregnancy weight would have been a good idea. I know my fellow classmates thought of me as the smart and level headed girl who wouldn't do a thing to jeapordize her future, but if someone that knew me saw me as I am now, I knew for a fact that there'd be an issue that we, meaning me and Troy, just didn't have the time or the gumption to talk about. The only thing that would be on our side would be us being married. Our sex lives would be a little harder to explain thus me most of the time staying home now other than to wander out to pick up Kayla from school. I still don't know why I hated her taking the bus but it irked me to no end as I had gotten very protective of our daughter and my husband being the understanding man he is just went with the flow and took her in the morning himself to keep me feeling happy.

Saturday came and went uneventfully as we as a family spent most of the day at his parents house with Jack, Lucille, and my mom visiting and having a good old fashioned day together laughing, talking, eating, and just plain out taking it easy. Kayla loved the entire day with her grandpa and daddy as she had them outside with her most of the time still trying to learn basketball. What had gotten her into that I didn't know but if it helped keep her occupied and happy, that was all that mattered to me as a mother and a still mother to be.

Sunday came in as it always did with us waking up and groggily making our way around the house in our pajamas as always with our minds planning on doing nothing but dozing and resting. But when that fateful phone call came over our lines that morning, everything for that day changed. "Bolton residence, Gabriella speaking."

"_Gabriella! Thank goodness you're home!"_

"Elizabeth, slow down a bit and calm down. Now, what's wrong? Why are you so worked up?"

"_It's Shannon and Bobby!"_

"What about them? Didn't you see them Friday night?"

"_Yes and that was the last time we've heard from them."_

"What do you mean?"

"_They've run away Gabriella!"_

"Whoa! What?! Why?!"

"_She's…she's…she's…pregnant that's why!" _and that's when I just about dropped the phone in utter disbelief. So it was true…she had gotten herself pregnant. But why? _"Gabriella?"_

"Yeah…sorry…I'm just in shock. Did they leave a note or anything?"

"_No, but I found a pregnancy test in the laundry as I was sorting it yesterday. That's why I was hoping you had heard from them."_

"I'm sorry I haven't. Listen, I'm going to try to contact them myself and see what's going on. As soon as I hear something I'll let you know."

"_Thank you. Please, help us. I miss my baby girl. Sure, I'm upset with her for getting pregnant at such a young age, but I would never force her to…"_

"I know Elizabeth. Just go spend some time with Tabitha and John and take it easy. Have you notified the officials?"

"_Yes. They're already on the case."_

"Good. Keep me posted."

"_I will. Bye Gabriella."_

"Bye Elizabeth." and after I had hung up the phone, my head went into overdrive and the gears started spinning. Just what were those two thinking running off like this? Well, that didn't matter now. All we had to do now was find them and convince them to come back home so we could figure things out together…as a family.

* * *

Heading east on state highway seventy after turning off highway twenty five north in Colorado, Bobby looked at his now sleeping wife as they headed towards Kansas and his Uncle Ned's farm which was located in an extremely remote part of the states farmland. He had called the night before explaining the situation and his uncle had agreed to help them for a time being until they could figure things out for themselves. But first he had to agree not to let anyone know that they were there until such time that they were comfortable enough to come back home. So keeping his eyes on the highway, they had made the long trip so far unnoticed and hoped it would continue to stay that way until they reached their destination.

* * *

**A/N:** _Here is the next update finally! Sorry for taking so long everyone. I've been rather busy with work lately making time for me to work on this story somewhat of a rare commodity. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment and if you can, please keep reviewing and commenting. I still love hearing from all of you guys :). -Ltscw_


	14. Walking away and coming home

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, I am so sorry about not updating in ages! I have been rather busy with work, getting married (Yes, I'm married now lol. Sorry ladies), and then dealing with the tragic death of my wifes uncle just a day after we were married. So with things settled down a bit I was finally able to finish this chapter. So please read, review, and thank you so much for being patient with me._

Walking away and coming home

"Bobby?"

"Hey baby." he whispered over to his sleeping wife. "Enjoy your nap?"

"It was a little uncomfortable but I'm alright. Where are we?"

"We just crossed over the Kansas state line a little while go. It'll be another several hours before we reach my uncles farm."

"Oh, alright…" she said groaning as she sat up. "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine Shannon. I'm still debating on whether or not we should spend the night in another hotel or just keep going until we get there."

"We do that and there's a chance we'll get caught for leaving home without anyone knowing where we went."

"Perhaps, but we still should have told someone."

"We will, I promise baby. I just want us to have some time to ourselves to figure things out."

"We could have done that at home sexy."

"No, I don't think so. Just do this for me, okay?"

"Anything you'd like beautiful." watching as the sun set over the horizon, the older Asmundson daughter sighed in contentment and relaxed back into her seat. As time passed by them, she let the hum of the tires along the road lure her back into sleep.

* * *

Come Monday morning I was using both Shannon and Bobby's numbers to try to contact our friends who would all of a sudden just out of the blue leave everyone with no reason other than a pregnancy test. But it still got me curious as to why she would let herself get pregnant. She didn't have a job, or at least not that I knew of, a stable home, let alone a stable income to take care of a child. I'm not sure if her parents or Bobby's would support them or not. Unfortunately that's out of our control to decide. Hanging up my cell phone in defeat, I looked at Kayla who was out like a light on the sofa. She had not been feeling well when she woke up this morning and had a hundred and one fever so I called her school and told them she wouldn't be in. So now was I only not stressed out about my friends but our daughter being sick. Hearing her suddenly cough lightly confirmed it for me. It was either a cold or the flu. So that told me right away that if she wasn't better by tomorrow morning it was an appointment straight to her pediatrician. Thinking about our six month old babies who were still kicking away inside of me, I took a deep breath to relax. Remembering what Sonia had said about not letting stress get to me always ran through my mind whenever I thought of it. Plus ending up back in the hospital is the last thing I really wanted to do. So with that I turned on the TV in the living room keeping it to a low volume level so I didn't wake Kayla. Curling up into our overstuffed chair with a blanket of my own, I watched the lifetime network until sleep overcame my body as well.

* * *

"_So have you heard?"_

"_Of course! The whole school has!"_

"_No, she and Bobby got into a fight!"_

"_Nope! They ran off after their families tried splitting them apart!"_

"_She got caught in the sack with another guy!"_

"_Well why would the two run off together?"_

"_To have tons of make up sex of course!"_

"_His parents hate her!"_

"_No way! It's the other way around!"_

"_They're just looking for attention. The are the new 'golden couple'." _Those were only some of the rumors that were now going around the school that a one Sharpay Evans heard as she entered the hallways of their educational establishment. She herself had heard plenty of rumors and stories come Sunday when she was at the mall. Walking past a couple of Shannon's fellow cheer mates, she overheard something that would set the tone of her entire day…

"She got pregnant!"

"What? How?" another student asked curiously.

"She called my mom on Sunday to ask if she had seen Shannon anywhere and my mom said no. But then they got to talking about a pregnancy test…" this all of a sudden had gotten Sharpay Evan's attention. Ducking off to the side of a small group of students she was well within earshot of the two who were talking about the happenings of the past weekend. "And how else would you get pregnant? By having sex you dufus!"

"Yeah, whatever. But she's one of the head cheerleaders! This will ruin her chances of ever making it to the cheerleading finals!"

"I know! That's what has our whole team shocked. Something has me thinking though that there's alterior motives over this whole mess."

"And what would those be?"

"I'm not sure. Remember when she started hanging out with the lead crowd of the school?"

"Yeah, what about it? So she made some new friends. Big deal."

"It is a big deal Alicia! Ever since she's joined them she has been eminating them."

"Like a copycat?"

"Exactly!"

"That is so weird."

"Tell me about it."

"_What would that have to do with us?" _Sharpay asked herself walking away inconspicuously. _"She should have acted on her own accord and not like how we…we…shit! No way! I have to talk to Taylor! She should know the answer more than I would."_

* * *

"I'm not so sure that's plausible…"

"Plausible?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're not used to big words. It means it can be entirely possible that she is trying to copy us as in you know who…"

"Who?"

"Gabriella, Sharpay." the raven haired teenager said in nearly a whisper so no one else could hear her. "Jeez, you are dense. But I'm not so sure that I believe that Shannon would go so far as to do that…" she said quoting her fingers.

"Oh, I get it!"

"At least you got something right in your mind…" Taylor sighed. "Listen, keep your ears and eyes peeled. If anything comes up about Shannon or Bobby, you let Mrs. Asmundson know right away and then Gabriella. We're going to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"What about Troy?"

"Don't say a word to him right now until we know for sure that everything is alright. If he finds out if Shannon is trying to copycat our friend he's going to flip his lid. And the last thing we need is to both him and Gabriella stressed out to the max. I really don't need to see her in the hospital again either."

"No kidding. That first time alone was scary."

"Exactly. Shit, homeroom bell. We better get moving. But remember what we talked about this morning, alright?"

"Got it! Now let's hoof it!"

"Right behind you."

* * *

Waking up in a bedroom that seemed alien to her, Shannon rubbed her eyes and looked at everything that surrounded her. Walls that were covered in a soft floral wallpaper, distressed antique white furniture including the bed and nightstands, and brass lamps that looked like they had been there for years yet were absolutely spotless and the shades looked like brand new making her think that everything in the room was meticulously taken care of over the years. Outside a small breeze blew in the curtains of the room and she welcomed it into herself by taking a deep breath and smiling. It was crisp and cool and pretty much free of the pollutants that occasionally hung in the air over Albuquerque. Stretching and yawning she swung her legs over the side of the bed suddenly having to stabilize herself after a nauseous dizzy spell washed over her. Not knowing the location of where the bathroom yet was somewhat of a disadvantage as well. Taking several minutes she was able to regain control of her senses. "Thank god that's over…" she sighed. "But if it's for us and our baby it'll be worth it."

"What will babe?" the familiar young voice of her husband said from the door way of the bedroom. Looking up and smiling at him she said "Our having a baby that's what."

"It may be rather early for us to be having a child but all in all I know we'll do alright. I just have to work some things out here and there and we should be good."

"I hope so. Have you had breakfast already?"

"Yeah, most of us have already ate. But my aunt Cindy has some home made waffles waiting for you downstairs. Just head on into the kitchen when you're ready. I'll be outside helping with some of the farm work if you need me."

"Okay sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too. Make sure you rest and take it easy today. We did a lot of driving so I'm sure you're still tired."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine beautiful. Now just do what I say for today, alright? You can do whatever you want from there on out."

"Deal. Can I get a good morning kiss now?"

"But of course." he said walking up to her. Cupping her face with his hands, he placed a few passionate kisses to her lips and said "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"You are too handsome. Now get to work and I'll take it easy. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes sweetie." she said with a giggle swatting his butt. "Now get moving."

"Yes ma'am." he laughed leaving the room. After he had turned the corner she lay back onto the bed and sighed happily. "So it'll be alright…" she whispered to herself. "We'll be okay. Everything is going to be just fine…"

* * *

"You check on that wife of yours?"

"Sure did uncle Ned. She's fine. Just woke up."

"I'm glad you did the right thing by marrying her and staying by her side, but are you sure it was smart walking away from your families without telling them why?"

"I've asked her the same thing." Bobby said through a grunt throwing a bale of hay onto a stack of bales. "But she said it was what she wanted until we could figure things out together."

"You're okay with that?"

"I am for now. I don't plan on us being here that long. Just enough to get our acts straight and figure out our options."

"How long you thinking?"

"Week, two at the most if that's alright."

"Perfectly fine. I'm sure your aunt wouldn't mind having her nephew around for a little vacation time."

"I plan on working and helping you rather than just sitting around and doing nothing. Besides, this is what I want to do when I get the chance."

"What? Farming?"

"Yep. I love it out here in the country so why not?"

"Tell you what then." his uncle said tossing another bale of hay onto the pile. "You two get things figured out, get your college educations done, and then you can come back here and live with us until you get on your feet. That a deal?"

"Is it?! That's great! Thanks uncle Ned!"

"Don't mention it. Do me a favor now and go tend to the horse stalls. They need to be cleaned up."

"Yes sir!" his nephew said with a giant smile as he ran off. Shaking his head and laughing to himself, Ned Jenkins flung up another bale before going to the next one to start another pile.

* * *

Troy walked into his office after second period to hopefully enjoy a quiet lunch to himself after a somewhat stressful and long morning trying to deal with chatty students who just wouldn't quit talking about Bobby and Shannon and the whole controversy surrounding them. He was sure also that the other staff in the school were tired of trying to keep their students attention as well. It still bugged the hell out of him that two popular and well known students would just run off like that like nothing else in the world mattered other than themselves. Of course it didn't help matters either that he had a sick daughter at home with a very pregnant wife with her trying to take care of her. "It's kind of a double whammy today…" he sighed to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Bolton?"

"Tania! What brings you in?"

"Visiting our old school Troy-sama. What else?"

"Do you insist on calling me that?"

"Of course." she giggled sitting down across from him. "You look stressed. Something wrong?"

"A couple of things. One of them I'm sure has all the staff in this school in one giant migraine. The other is me and the wife having a sick child at home."

"A sick child? But has your wife not yet given birth?"

"Oh, duh. Sorry, I forgot to mention something to you. We adopted a five year old girl that was the daughter of a friend of ours."

"Is there something wrong with her mother that she couldn't take care of her?"

"Err…yeah. It's not that there's something wrong Tania. It's more along the lines that her mother passed away after a long battle with cancer."

"Oh, I am sorry for being insensitive."

"No need to apologize Tania. You didn't know. So, how have you been? Last time I saw you was at the mall for that brief couple of minutes."

"I am well. I took a nursing position at one of the local hospitals and am liking it so far. Hours are long and tiring but it is nice being able to help others."

"I'm sure it is. What about your engineering degree?"

"I plan on doing that part time once I am more settled into being back at home."

"Should be interesting then to see what you're able to come up with to improve our little city then."

"Perhaps so." she giggled again setting her lunch on his desk. "May I join you in enjoying our lunch time together like old times as you would say?"

"Do you think I'd turn down the invitation from an old friend? I think not. And a bento of all things. Some things never change with you Tania."

"I am very traditional Troy-sama."

"And I still have yet to get used to those traditions." he laughed. "To a great friendship."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Shannon, go yell at the boys that lunch is ready!"

"Okay Cindy!" she said with a smile hopping up off the sofa in the living room. She had been aching to go outside and see her muscular husband in action since she had woken up this morning but promised to rest up just so she wouldn't upset him. But she couldn't avoid just this one time. Jogging out the back door she headed towards the barn which was at least a good fifty yards or more off the house since off the house Bobby's uncle ran a shop that mostly dealt with implement repairs around the area since garages specializing in that were sparse around their area. Ned helped out with that whenever he could but otherwise had his own small team that took care of things. Upon entering the barn she heard the familiar grunting of Bobby coming from the other end of it. Giggling to herself thinking about she yelled "Hey honey, Cindy said lunch is ready! So come on in and dig in!"

"Coming baby!" he said looking around past the corner of the stall he was working on. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'm fine handsome. Now come eat!"

"Coming! You hear that uncle Ned?"

"Got it kids! Meet you in the house Shannon!"

"Okay uncle Ned!" she giggled smiling. Turning around she walked out of the barn and again took a deep breath taking in the crisp country air. Still smiling as she exhaled, she said to herself "I really wouldn't mind living out in the country at all."

* * *

I woke up around two with my stomach rumbling telling me that it was way past lunch time for me and Kayla who was still curled up on the sofa out like a light. I myself was still snuggled up in my favorite quilt which to this day kept me toasty warm without fail. I for one had a craving for another salad while for our daughter I had planned on only keeping her on soup and crackers this time around. I uncovered and got up out of our chair and immediately went to feel our daughter's forehead. Thankfully this time it felt a little cooler than before. "Thank goodness." I sighed. "Seems like her fever is breaking. Kayla…" I said gently shaking her awake. "Sunshine…wake up baby…time for lunch."

"I'm not hungry mommy…" she whispered. "My tummy feels weird." Yep, she had the flu. Just great.

"I know honey, but I want you try to eat some soup, okay? After that you can come back in here and lay down, alright?"

"Okay mommy."

After we had gotten through lunch Kayla curled back up onto the sofa and thankfully she had held her lunch down. But I wasn't going to try to push my luck with anything else. I just covered her back up after giving her her favorite teddy bear that me and Troy had given her the first week we had taken her into our lives. She clung onto that bear for dear life whenever we put her to bed and it was a pretty good suspicion that she was still afraid of losing us after losing her own parents. That fact still worried us to this day and it probably will until she gets older and is able to overcome that fear. But until then me and Troy agreed to work with it and help assure her that we'll be here always.

After I was sure that Kayla was sleeping, I went to check my cellphone which at this moment was now my only connection when it came to trying to get a hold of Bobby and Shannon. I saw that I had no voicemails which kind of urked me but I did have a new text message. Knowing my friends it could have been one of them as they always did keep checking up on me which in case would make me smile. Why they did it on a constant basis I don't know but complaining about it was out of the question. I loved the feeling knowing I'm loved like I am. Anyway, opening the text message, my heart skipped a beat. It was Shannon;

"_Gabriella- We r safe and sound. Arrived at our destination with no problems. Can't say where yet. Will let evry1 know when we r ready. Until then will keep in touch. Shannon."_

"Awesome! I have to call Elizabeth!"

* * *

"Mom, why did Shannon get pregnant? It doesn't make sense."

"I wish I knew Tabitha." Elizabeth sighed looking down at her cup of coffee. "It makes me wonder now just where we went wrong with her."

"I don't think it's you mom." Tabitha said going up and hugging her mom. "I may be only ten going on eleven, but you're a cool mom."

"Thank you honey." she said with a smile kissing her daughters head. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You always seem to make me smile no matter how bad things get."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Your dad should be home soon. I hope he's heard something from your sister."

"Me too. I miss her."

"So do I Tabby. Oh, the phone!"

"I got it mom!" Tabitha said dashing towards the phone and then picking it up. "Asmundson residence."

"_Oh, hey Tabitha! Long time no hear!"_

"Gabby! Hi!"

"_Hi honey. How have you been?"_

"Good. But I miss Shannon."

"_I know sweetie. That's why I called. Can I talk to your mom?"_

"Okay! Mom, it's Gabriella! It's about Shannon!"

"Oh lord, thank god! Gabriella! Have you heard anything?"

"_Not heard, but I did get a text from her while I was taking a nap with Kayla."_

"She's home?"

"_She got sick. I'm suspecting the flu."_

"Oh, that's not good. Tell her I said to get well."

"_I will."_

"So…what did that text message say?"

"_That she and Bobby arrived at their destination safely but won't specify where that place is until they're ready. She did also say that she'd keep in touch with me. Hasn't she sent you anything?"_

"No. I've had my cell phone on me all day today."

"_Weird…why wouldn't she contact you?"_

"I wish I knew. Granted yes, I'm upset that she'd go and get pregnant like that, but we would have at least talked to her and figured things out with both her and Bobby in mind. I know she's an adult now and that we can't force her to make decisions but still…"

"_I understand. I went through that situation, remember?"_

"Yes, I do. I'm just glad you two reconciled. It's a relief for everyone that was involved in that conflict."

"_I believe it." _Gabriella giggled on the other end. _"Listen, I'll reply and then see if she sends anything back. If she does I'll then let her know to contact you so you know she's actually safe and sound."_

"Thank you. Bless your heart Gabriella. You're a lifesaver."

"_I do what I can. Call you back if I hear anything."_

"Alright. And thank you again."

"_No problem. Bye now."_

"Bye Gabriella." Elizabeth said with a smile. After hanging up the phone, she thanked the lord above for having someone like Gabriella of whom she hoped could get through to her daughter and convince her to return home.

* * *

"Shannon?"

"Yes baby?" she replied back looking up at him. She was back in what was 'their' bedroom laying down and relaxing after a throwing up incident after lunch. A sure sign of her pregnancy. She read into all the symptoms and even had the sore and swollen feet to prove it as well.

"Who did you text earlier? I saw you messing with your phone."

"Just Gabriella letting her know to tell everyone that we're safe and sound."

"Good idea I suppose. Did you tell her where we're at?"

"No I didn't sweetie. I still want to wait on that if you don't mind."

"If that's what you want to do that's fine. I'm sure she's called your mother by now and let her know."

"I'm sure of that too. Oh, she just texted me back!"

"What did she say?"

"Good to know you're okay…we miss you…please contact your mom. Is not mad, but very worried. Tabby misses you too. Call me if you can."

"Well?"

"I don't know Bobby. I'm scared of what they'll do or say."

"Just give them a chance, alright? You don't have to right away though. Just when you're comfortable. Oh, and aunt Cindy will be taking you to the doctors tomorrow for that appointment. Just be sure to be up by eight since it is at ten."

"Why so early?"

"Easy. It's a little bit of a drive to the local clinic. Nearest place is thirty miles from here."

"Isn't that a little far?"

"That's how they live babe. So best get used to it while we're here."

"I'll try." she giggled. "You going back to work?"

"Yeah. I want you though to stay here and rest, understood?"

"Yes sweetie. I understand. I'll be a good girl and stay right here on the bed and rest."

"Good." he replied back after kissing her on the cheek. "I'll check on you later."

"Okay baby. Have fun."

"I will beautiful." After one more quick kiss he left their room with her happily content and smiling as she let her tired body succumb to the tiredness that soon had her in a deep slumber.

* * *

"No reply." I sighed. "Guess she'll send one back when she's ready."

"Mommy?" Kayla said to me. Looking at me I could tell she was extremely groggy and on the verge of something bad. "My tummy feels funny."

"Okay. To the bathroom. Now." I said rushing us off towards that direction. Good thing I reacted like I did. As soon as she did what I told her when it came to bending over the toilet out came her lunch. Now don't think for a moment that this didn't settle well with me. Sick child puking, and me still pregnant and still throwing up myself on the occasional rare occasions with morning sickness. You do the math.

Once I had everything cleaned up, I put a clean trash can next to Kayla's bed and told her what to do with it once her tummy felt funny again. With a nod she closed her eyes and dozed back off. Luckily I held my own after that little mess and came out unscathed. Though it didn't stop my stomach from feeling queasy either for that matter. When I heard my husband come through the door, I took a deep breath of relief. Now I my lover at my side to help take care of our child. "Hi baby."

"Hey sweetheart." he said with a smile after a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Well, it's had one up and one down."

"Okay. Explain the up side first."

"Shannon sent me a text. She said her and Bobby were safe wherever it is they went and that they'll contact us when they're ready."

"I guess that's good but not really good enough in my book."

"It's a start though honey."

"True. Now, what was the downside to your day?"

"Our sick daughter. She's sore, achey, still has a fever, and is now throwing up. Give you one guess what it is."

"Don't bother. I already know. It's going around the school like wildfire. In fact from what I hear, the whole school district is fighting it like mad."

"Now you tell me…"

"Sorry. I didn't think it was relavent at the moment."

"It's alright. We'll just have to be more cautious then."

"I already know the steps. I'm not sure if they'll protect us from our little ray of sunshine now."

"We'll do our best so don't worry. How was your day otherwise?"

"About as normal as one could as for I suppose. The only highlight of my day was eating lunch with Tania today. She decided to stop by and visit her old alma mater today."

"Oh? How was the visit?"

"Pretty nice actually. We talked about everything from our old high school days to even about you and how you were doing."

"She asked about me?"

"Yep. She asked how the babies were doing as well. I told her all was well and fine and that you still look as sexy as ever."

"Trying to suck up to me with the ex-girlfriend eh? That will definitely earn you some bonus points Mr. Bolton."

"I aim to please Mrs. Bolton." he replied back to me smirking. "So where is our little princess?"

"In bed laying down. She looks horrible."

"I'll go check on her if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm sure she'd love to see her daddy."

"Okay. I'll do that and you go take it easy. I've got it from here."

* * *

"Princess…daddy is home."

"Daddy!" she said with a weak yet happy voice.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy said you still aren't feeling very good." he said sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I threw up daddy. I didn't like it."

"I know princess. Your mother already told me. For now just stay here and rest."

"Okay daddy."

"Good girl." he said with a smile after kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep now."

"Okay." and while stroking her hair he watched as his daughter fell back asleep. Just from looking at her he could tell that the flu had his daughter exhausted and really not feeling the best. Taking care of her he was sure was going to be a challenge, but he was up to the task. Besides, isn't learning what being a parent is all about? Of course it is. So with that thought in mind he gave his sleeping child one more kiss on her cheek and left the room as quietly as he had came in.

* * *

The next morning we woke up as me and my husband would normally do and the first thing I did was to go in and check on Kayla. Looking at her while she slept it was easy to tell that she was still exhausted. Next to her bed was her flu medication on the nightstand and a humidifier on the floor next to the bed that stayed running all night. In her arms was her favorite teddy bear of which was clutched as close to her as she could get it. To say it was cute would be an understatement. It was downright adorable. Smiling I put my hand on her forehead to check her fever and found that she was still warm but not nearly as hot as she had been before. "Thank goodness. Seems like her fever has broken a bit."

"She doing alright?" Troy asked me walking into her room. I looked at him smiling and said "She seems to be doing alright. She's cooler than what she was yesterday so that tells me that her fever has gone down a bit finally."

"Good. I'm going to make some French toast. You in?"

"Sure honey. I'll be right out after I get Kayla tucked in a bit better."

"Okay sweetheart." he said with another smile kissing my forehead. I giggled quietly so I wouldn't disturb Kayla and tucked her in just that little bit more so that way I knew she was comfortable and warm. Watching as she snuggled up tighter I quietly left and went to the kitchen.

* * *

At the same time at a local hospital, Shannon sat nervously in one of the many examination rooms that were located in the pre-natal unit she was in for her first appointment. But it wasn't a scared nervous for her. In fact it was an elated and excited nervous since her plans were now coming to fruition. She had to once again take another normal pregnancy test that she was now waiting on the doctor to come in and confirm that she indeed was having a baby. And besides, she knew that with how good looking her husband was that they were going to have one heartbreaker of a kid when he and she got old enough to get to that stage. Giggling as that thought ran through her mind she looked up and smiled when she heard the door click open and the doctor walking in. "Well Mrs. Jenkins, I have the results here and yes, you are indeed pregnant!"

"That's great!" she said smiling. "How far along are we?"

"Let's do an ultrasound and find out. Afterwards we'll go through what you need to do in order to take care of yourself and your growing child."

"Alright. Thank you again doctor for everything."

"I'm just doing my job." she said smiling. "Now follow me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Upon leaving the hospital with her husbands aunt Cindy walking next to her a short while later, Shannon was trying to comprehend the shock that was running through her body. She wasn't just one week or two pregnant. Not even four. Instead she was closer to six weeks in which meant that if she guessed correctly, she got pregnant the very first time she had sex with Bobby. When she asked about how come the morning sickness symptoms didn't come sooner, the doctor pretty much explained that some women react differently to being pregnant than others. So all in all, she was one of those few lucky ladies that got the symptoms later and not right when she conceived. Taking a calculated risk she turned on her cell phone and immediately rang up Bobby who answered after just a few rings. _"Hey baby."_

"Hi honey. Just got done with the doctors office and we're getting ready to head home now."

"_That's good. How did it go?"_

"Well…that's the thing. We're farther along than I first thought."

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"We're at six weeks honey, not one or two."

"_Well…that is a shocker. But is the baby alright?"_

"Perfectly normal sweetie. We'll probably be back within an hour."

"_Okay you two. Be careful driving and I'll see you when you get back."_

"We will. Love you."

"_Love you too. Later."_

"Bye honey."

* * *

After Troy had left for work I sighed and glanced at my cell phone that was sitting on the coffe table in the living room. Sitting down on the sofa I had to quickly debate on what to do. Taking the chance I picked it up and hit the speed dial off of my send button and to my amazement Shannon actually had her phone on. It rung a few times and to my luck she picked up. "Shannon!"

"_Gabriella!"_

"Gabriella! What…how?"

"_I have your number, remember?"_

"Oh yeah." Shannon said with a sigh. "So what's up?"

"_I'm worried about you that's what up. Why did you run off like you did?"_

"It's alright Gabi. I'm safe aren't I?"

"_That doesn't matter! Do you have any idea how affected your family is?! Even your sister is having a hard time with this!"_

"I'm sorry, alright! We're fine though and so is our…"

"_Your baby?"_

"Yes, our baby." Shannon sighed. "Listen, I know what you're thinking, but…"

"_Don't worry about what I'm thinking about but more what I am worried about. You two need to come back home so we can talk things over."_

"Well will when we're ready Gabriella. But not until I know that everyone will accept what is going on with me and Bobby."

"_We'll do that, trust me. Besides, have we let you down yet?"_

"Well…no…but still…"

"_No buts Shannon. You two need to get home and soon. We miss you."_

"Miss you too Gabs. We'll let you know when we're on our way."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise. Oh, sorry Cindy…" she then whispered hoping that Gabriella wouldn't hear the name. "Yeah, we can pick something up on the way home." going back to her phone, she then said "Sorry Gabs, I have to go. I'll call you later, alright?"

"_Alright hon. Please do. Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

"Got her!" I said to myself smiling. When she said the name Cindy something in my mind knew where to ask about that name. I knew she was hoping I didn't hear that name over the noise of the wind and the stereo but my keen ears caught right on. Dialing her parents number I immediately got her father on the line when he answered. _"Asmundson residence, John speaking."_

"John, it's Gabriella."

"_Oh, good morning Gabriella! What's the news for today?"_

"Well it's good I'm hoping since it concerns your daughter."

"_Shannon?! Where is she?!"_

"Whoa, down John. I didn't get a location. But I did get a name."

"_Give it to me. I might know it."_

"Do you know anyone by the name of Cindy?"

"_Cindy…Cindy…let me think here…OH! Got it! Bobby has an uncle Ned and aunt Cindy in Kansas! They own a farm out there somewhere. He talks about it all the time since he loves it when he can visit out there."_

"John, I think we just found out where they're at."

"_Great! I'll call Bobby's parents right now and hope and pray that they're home. If they are, we may be making a little trip to the country once we get a hold of them."_

"If you do let me know."

"_Will do. Let me make some calls and then I'll get right back to you once I hear something."_

"Roger that." I laughed. "Bye John."

"_Bye Gabriella. And thanks again." _he said hanging up. Smiling I lay back on the sofa confident that I had just broken this little case wide open.

* * *

"_Hello! Tom Jenkins here! Talk to me!"_

"Hey Tom. It's John."

"_John! Hey buddy! Long time no hear!"_

"We talked yesterday you idiot!" John laughed into the phone. "What's new old man?"

"_You're just as old as I am bucko and don't you forget it!"_

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway I just got done speaking with Mrs. Bolton and I think we have a fix on where your son and my daughter are."

"_Oh thank god! I'm going to beat that son of mine when he gets home."_

"Now Tom if you do that you know what kind of trouble that'll get you into."

"_Yeah, I know. Forget about that then. So where do you think they are?"_

"Does your brother still have that farm in Kansas?"

"_Yeah. Him and Cindy are doing great with it from what I hear. Why do you ask?"_

"Mrs. Bolton was able to somehow get in touch with my daughter and she overheard her talking to Cindy in the background."

"_Son of a bitch! Tell Mrs. Bolton that I owe her a token of gratitude. I'll call Ned right away."_

"You do that. Then call me back so I can call Mrs. Bolton back to give her the news."

"_On it. Call you in a few."_

"Right."

* * *

"_Jenkins farms. Ned speaking."_

"Hey Ned. It's your brother here."

"_Oh, hey there. What can I do you for?"_

"I think you know Ned so don't be playing dumb with me."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Idiot, put Bobby on the phone right now or else we're going to have major issues."

"_You…know?"_

"Yep. A friendly little birdie told me. Now do it or we're going to have some major problems."

"_You sure about this?"_

"Yes Ned. Now do it."

"_Alright." _he replied back with a heavy sigh. After several tense moments Bobby picked up on the other end rather nervously. _"H-hey dad."_

"Don't hey me young man! Do you have any idea what we're dealing with over here?! Your mother is in hysterics and we have half of the god damn state looking for you!"

"_Sorry dad…I just thought…we were doing the right thing."_

"Right thing for what?"

"_Umm…Shannon is pregnant dad."_

"WHAT?! Are you two fucking stupid or something?!"

"_What?! No! We just got a bit careless that's all! But there's no way she's going to give it up and I sure as hell won't let her either!"_

"Have you two talked about this?"

"_Yes and it's our final decision. She's on her way back from a doctors appointment right now with aunt Cindy. They should be back within a half hour to an hour."_

"Great…just great. What about college son? How are you going to handle that?"

"_I'm still working on that process but I'm still going no matter what. Shannon is coming with me as well."_

"Why?"

"_She's my wife that's why! We got married on the way here at a city county building by a justice of the peace. So everything is legal like."_

"That's just great. Well, I suppose I can't yell at you for doing the responsible thing and being with her. But you two seriously need to come home so you can stay on track at school."

"_We will dad. I promise you that. But it also depends on what Shannon wants to do."_

"Just think of it this way son. Either be home by the end of this coming weekend or we're coming to get the both of you."

"_I understand dad. Don't worry. I'll make sure we're home by that time."_

"I'll hold you to that son. Just make sure you call from now on so that way we know how you're doing."

"_Will do. Bye dad."_

"Bye son."

* * *

After that one conversation with John, I was pretty sure that he was playing phone tag on his end trying to get a hold of his daughter. Or if not then Bobby's parents of which then they would get a hold of him, then get a hold of John again, of which he would then get a hold of me when the mess got over with.

Wobbling my ever pregnant body out of the living room with cell in hand in case John called back I went up to Kayla's room once again to check on her and to my surprise she was sitting up playing with one of her Barbie dolls. "Hey sunshine!"

"Hi mommy!"

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"My tummy still feels funny."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up again?"

"No mommy."

"That's good. Well, you're fever is still up and your face is still a little red so you're not fully better yet. Are you hungry at all?"

"Yes mommy."

"Come on then. It's another bowl of soup for you and then you can play in the living room while I take care of a few things."

* * *

**Shannon's POV**

On the way back to my husbands uncles farm me and Cindy stopped by a local Arby's to get lunch for us and the boys. Knowing that I was carrying a six week old child in my body had still had tingles running through my body. As I continued to think about it, in all reality my wanting to try to be like Gabriella suddenly got thrown out the window. Instead came the thoughts of early morning feedings, the changing of lord knows how many diapers, and all the smiles and laughter of being a family. Plus there were going to be the first steps, his or her first word depending on what we have, then it's the first day of pre-school, then kindergarten, middle school, high school, and then college. Of course by that time I at least planned on having a few more kids with my husband still at my side. With all of that in mind, just what in the hell was I thinking when I thought it would be cool to be just like my friend? Shit…I did do all of what I did for the wrong reasons. But on the other hand, it kind of worked out for the best. Bobby was at my side, we were married, and perhaps life just being myself wouldn't be so bad after all.

So with that in mind as me and Cindy drove along on one of the many desolate county highways on our way back to the farm, I suppose I had to start taking a new perspective on life other than trying to be like someone else. As the farm fields went past us while we continued on our way I suppose you could say I had an epiphany, or revelation of sorts. Sure, the fields looked empty but yet they had a lot to offer in the way of crops, pasture, or whatever else it was used for. That same thing could be said for life. Even though it looks like you only have a little in life, what matters more is how much that little bit can yield. So try to cherish what you already have as it will appreciate more in the future.

"Holy shit…"

"What Shannon? Something the matter?"

"No, not really. I was just doing some thinking and in doing so, I realized that we took off from home for really no reason at all other than being scared."

"True, that you did. Are you happy about your decision now?"

"Not really not that I think about it. I mean, I didn't really think home had that much to offer for me now that I'm pregnant but yet looking at it now, I really had more than I thought I did."

"I'm glad you realized that. But in a way in your young life you still have a lot more to look forward to so don't take anything for granted honey. Make the best with what you've got, always cherish what you receive, and never worry about what you don't have. That includes your friends."

"My…friends?"

"Of course honey." Cindy replied back with a warm smile as she watched the road in front of her. "Believe it or not, they're some of the people who love you the most other than your parents. Sure, you were scared when you found out you were pregnant and were afraid that if they didn't support you that no one else would either. And that's where you were wrong."

"I was?"

"Yes. I'm not going to say how or when, but believe me when I say that you're going to have the biggest surprise of your life when you get home."

"Really?"

"Yes honey." she giggled putting her full attention back to the road. Smiling to myself, I went back to watching the farm fields as they whipped by us in a serene and peaceful scenery.

* * *

By the time the two of us had pulled into the Jenkins family farm the I saw my husband Bobby sitting on the front porch steps looking blankly out into the world. Honking the horn, both Cindy and I laughed when he jumped a mile into the air from being knocked out of his trance which left him laughing and smiling while he waved with us pulling up beside the porch. Once in park I helped Cindy grab the food with my husband helping get the door. "Thank you honey."

"No problem babe. How was the drive?"

"Long, peaceful, and really enlightening."

"Enlightening? Aunt Cindy, is she sick or something?"

"Nope." She laughed. "Totally normal. She just had a few things to figure out in her life and I think the appointment and the drive really drove home what it was that she needed to realize."

"You'll have to explain that over lunch I think as you've already totally lost me." he chuckled grabbing the drinks from my hands. "I've got these hon."

"Thanks sweetie. Well, should we go eat?"

"We better. If we don't Ned will try to eat off the sides of one of the barns." Cindy retorted back with a smile walking into the house. "Come on you two."

"Coming!"

* * *

"So they know huh?"

"Yeah." Bobby said to me several minutes later with all of us congregated around the dining room table. "I don't know how but everyone found out where we're at. Dad wants us home by the end of this weekend."

"That's alright baby. We can do that." I responded back taking his left hand into my right. "After what me and Cindy talked about on our way home I know I'm more than ready to head home."

"We'll just leave on Friday then if you don't mind." he then said looking at his uncle. "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ned replied back with a smile. "I'm just happy you two got here safely. Now just make sure you get home safely as well."

"Bet on it uncle Ned." his nephew laughed in response. "If I don't I think the parents of my nearly two months pregnant wife might kill me as well."

"And we'll be right there helping them son. And don't you forget it."

"We won't." I giggled. "Now quit making my husband nervous and let's finish eating. I feel like I could eat a horse."

"I wonder where that missing horse of mine went…" Ned then joked. That in turn got a curly fry thrown at his head by me while I looked at him with a devilish smirk. So with all of us smiling with the tension of the situation now lessened we enjoyed the rest of our lunch before going back to take care of what they knew had to get done.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The end of the night came and went as it normally did on the farm, or at least it did in her husbands eyes as Shannon pulled her summer dress over and off of her body leaving her petite body in nothing but a pair of lacy lavender bikini underwear. Something made her pause though as she examined her stomach area. Turning to the side but still looking at the mirror, the only thing she could think of doing was settling her hands on her still flat stomach with a smile. Closing her eyes she let out a soft happy sigh and literally dreamed of the future that was instilled into her body. "Don't worry baby…" she whispered to her stomach. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you have the best life possible with your mommy and daddy."

"Daddy will make sure of that as well." her husband said with a smile walking into their room and closing the door behind him.

"Sweetie! I'm almost naked and there you go opening doors on me!"

"Ned and Cindy are in their room out like a light. So don't worry, you're safe."

"Okay." she giggled going up and hugging her husband. "Hi."

"Hey baby." he whispered bending over and kissing his wife gently. "How are you?"

"Content and perfectly happy. I really can't think of a better outcome than this."

"Neither can I." he said gently gliding his hands over her body. Reaching the hem of her panties he smirked and led them back to their bed where he dutifully removed the offending garment and his boxers in quick succesion. She herself just smiled and cupped her husbands face kissing him passionately. There was no need for foreplay this time. She just let his girth slip into her body with a blissful sigh. With the next almost an hour a blur to their world, the two spent their time making love to each other slowly with the only things on their mind being them, the time they were spending together, and the future family that was developing within her.

* * *

Waking up the next morning with their naked bodies still spent from the night before and her legs aching slightly, Shannon was still wrapped tight in her husbands arms underneath their comfortors. Smiling she snuggled ever closer into his warmth. With a smile on his face he woke up and drew her tighter into his arms catching her off guard. "Morning beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

"Sleep okay?"

"Wonderfully." she whispered. "And you?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages. You know, we may have to give this up in a few days when we get back home."

"I know." she sighed. "But at least our time here will make up for that a little bit."

"True." he chuckled. "Especially nights like last night."

"But of course my love."

"Anyway…" he said chuckling again. "You hungry?"

"A little, but not too much. It's morning so be prepared for things to get ugly once I try to get up and get moving."

"Warning duly noted. But still, try to get up and stay moving. But to start I think we both need to shower."

"Me first or you?"

"How about at the same time?"

"I like your thinking Mr. Jenkins."

"I'm glad you do Mrs. Jenkins." he laughed helping her get up. Soon he realized that was a big mistake. Immediately she had to thrown on her evening gown and him his boxers and then raced her to the bathroom where the morning sickness reared it's ugly head. It took a little bit for it to get over with but once it did she cleaned herself up, brushed her teeth, and still took that shower with her husband. Just this time it got a little hotter than the two had planned to start out with…

* * *

For me it was the start of another day and this time, it was with Kayla feeling and looking a whole lot better. Still not a hundred percent but at least that was the worst of the flu for her. Me and Troy…well…that sadly turned out to be a different story. It was a Tuesday and here we layed in bed both sick as hell with our own fevers, stuffy runny noses, coughing, sweating with our hot and cold flashes, and the occasional throwing up. And to make matters worse, both my mom and Lucille showed up once they got our calls and were now in charge of everything for the next several days. I had already even called or texted the group to tell them not come around here for several days for the obvious reasons that I didn't want to get anyone else sick as neither did Troy. Damn the flu…

So with us in bed were the following items; one home phone in case it's for us, both of our cell phones, two boxes of tissues, two small garbage pails for the used tissues, and plenty of movies and magazines to keep us entertained for a week if Lucille and my mom had anything to say about it. They even told us to keep our bedroom door closed. I swear it was like they had put us on quarantine or something. Of course with his mom being a nurse I wouldn't have been surprised…

"and me he TV emote…"

"Wha?" Troy answered.

"Tee wee wemote."

"Oh…okay…" he muttered handing me the said item. My poor husband. He looked as miserable as I probably did. Just what did we do to deserve such punishment?

* * *

"Granma?"

"Yes honey?" Maria said looking down at Kayla.

"Are mommy and daddy okay?"

"Yes honey. They're just sick like you were."

"So they won't disappear like my mommy and daddy did?"

"No honey, not at all." Lucille giggled coming into the kitchen where the two were at. "Not if I have something to do with it."

"Will you make them all better gramma Lucy?"

"Yes I will sweetie. That's why I'm a nurse. I work to help make people feel better."

"Really?!"

"Yes honey, really." she laughed. "Now go play in the living room. We'll be right there in a minute."

"Okay!" the young Bolton said darting off the chair she was in and then into the dining room. With a laugh Maria said "No matter what, she always seems to bring a smile to my face."

"That she does." Lucille giggled. "But what she just asked a minute ago has me worried. Seems like she's still apprehensive about losing Troy and Gabriella."

"It's to be expected I suppose. She's still in that scared yet worried phase still. We'll just have to keep working with her and pray for the best."

"You love Kayla, don't you?"

"Honey, more than you'll ever know. I mean, it's just amazing how much she's fit into our lives in such a short amount of time. What do you think it all means?"

"I take it as a sign from above Maria. Someone up there had things all planned out for that child and I for one wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Agreed. Destiny played one hell of a card on us and in that game we came out winners."

* * *

Laying in bed still miserable around eleven that same morning I was still flipping channels with Troy once again out like a light with how badly drained he was from our unfortunate circumstances. I was just about to turn off the TV and take a snooze myself when my cell went off. Picking it up to look at it I noticed right away it was Shannon. For that case I had to answer no matter what. "Shannon?"

"_Gabriella? Is that you?"_

"Vomewhat. We're fick."

"_Sick?"_

"Yeah." I muttered. "Sorry if I tound funny."

"_Girl, you sound like shit if you don't mind me saying."_

"Oh, vanks." I sighed. "How are you?"

"_Doing fine. Bobby says hi by the way."_

"We vay hi too."

"_I'll tell him that." _she giggled. _"Umm…we're coming home this weekend Gabriella. I'm hoping you'll be better by that time."_

"So do I." I giggled. "How is the baby?"

"_Further along than we expected. We're at six going on seven weeks."_

"As vong as you are healty you vould be fine."

"_Yes, as long as I'm healthy we'll be fine. I get it." _she giggled again. Damn stuffy runny nose. Now I can't even talk straight. Go figure. _"How is Kayla?"_

"Doing good. Just got vetter herself."

"_Was she sick also?"_

"Yeah. She vad the flu just like ve do now."

"_That had to suck. Listen, we're leaving on Friday so hopefully we should be back sometime on Sunday. Until then get well and for the love of god, take care of those babies. You really can't afford to be sick like you are."_

"I vill. I promise. Take care now."

"_Will do. Love ya girlfriend."_

"Love you too." I said smiling. "Vye now."

"_Bye." _she said happily. After hanging up I set my cell phone back down onto my nightstand and tucked myself back under the covers and instantaneously fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Was that Gabriella?"

"Hey honey. Yeah, it was."

"How is she?"

"Sick as hell. You should have heard her. It was terrible."

"Cold or something?"

"Nope. The flu. Sounds like they caught it from Kayla."

"Ooh…not good."

"Not really as pregnant as she is. I told her we were coming home this weekend."

"Was she happy about it?"

"Hard telling as sick as she was. But I'm sure she's ecstatic. So am I."

"The only thing that'll suck is that I won't be living with you starting next week."

"I'm sure we'll work something out sweetie. Besides, you are my husband you know."

"I was made aware of that last night and this morning." he said huskily into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "And if you weren't pregnant I'd ravish you in more ways than you could ever imagine." Now her heart was racing as well as her breathing. Damn her uncontrollable hormones. "But I'd rather treat you as lovingly as I can. So instead of lustful sex expect something more passionate and caring but still more than enough to send you flying. See you later hon." With a final smirk he kissed his wife's cheek and went back to the barns to help his uncle work. To her though it was frustrating seeing him walk off victoriously. That was the thing about their relationship now that they had consummated it. It was all about who would crack first and who would win what battle. She had lost count a long time ago as to who had won what but the war was far from over and that was a fact.

* * *

We were woken up around two that afternoon by Lucille who came into our room with a tray containing two steaming bowls of soup. What it was I couldn't tell but it didn't matter. I could still feel my stomach rumbling and with three girls still developing inside of me I wasn't about to deny them the need of food. "Hey kids. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable mom." Troy muttered through his stuffy nose. He got lucky though and was somehow able to catch a quick smell of what was coming our way. "No way mom…is that your homemade vegetable beef soup?"

"The one and only." she smiled setting the tray down in between us. "I also included some breadsticks and orange juice. Just make sure you eat everything. Especially you Gabriella."

"Yes mother." I giggled. "Tank you."

"No problem sweetie. Now eat up and either me or Maria will check on you later."

"Vanks mom." Troy said smiling. After she had left the room I looked to my husband and said "Ve're spoiled, you know vat right?"

"Ves dear, I know that." he said trying to laugh. Instead he coughed through it and had to give himself a minute or two to recompose himself. Through a worried smile I looked at him rubbing his back helping him to relax. Once I was able to get that 'I'm okay' smile out of him I went and began eating my lunch as did he.

* * *

Come Friday morning me and Troy were back to being close to a hundred percent in the health category other than still having slightly sore and achy bodies. But at least now our sinuses were clear and we were able to taste our food once again other than feeling like we were eating cardboard. Troy still had to use one more sick day of which I knew he hated to do but in a way he had no choice. He would've rathered to have been safe than to be sorry if the flu decided to make a comeback.

The only two setbacks our little family had when it came to our getting better was yes, you guessed it, the parental units caught what we had. I knew they didn't have to make the sacrifice of taking care of us but we were pretty much incapacitated with our level of the flu and there really wasn't any other way of getting someone to watch over Kayla at the last possible minute. I still told everyone in our group to stay clear of our house until after the end of the weekend just so that way I had enough time to clean house and disinfect everything and that including doing the dirty laundry that I knew was just full of those nasty flu germs.

So to start out this particular morning I was dressed in what was my normal combination of a pull over spring dresses with one of my nice sweaters over it. Troy was in a blue button up shirt that he left the last two buttons undone on just so he could show off his rugged good looks. That paired up with a pair of blue jeans, belt, and his slippers and he had completed his comfortable stay at home dad look. Kayla on the other hand had put on her favorite floral dress that poofed out a little at her shoulders and ended at her knees. That combined with her white socks made her the cutest thing in the house. Especially when she was running around the house with it waving around all around her with her father close on her heels in a chase around the house when they played around. I myself wish I could have done that but I was in no condition to be moving that fast anymore so I got the pleasure of playing the goalie position which meant that if she was running in my path I would have the chance to catch her up in my arms and tickle her senseless making all of us laugh. The one thing that got me about what Troy was wearing is that if he had combined it with a cowboy hat and a pair of western boots I would have had one of the most handsomest cowboys this side of the west. Ran chills up my spine thinking about it. Letting out a giggle as we sat in the living room trying to recover from one of our jaunts around the house, my doting husband looked at me and said "Hey babe, what's up with the giggling all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something."

"And what pray tell were you thinking about?"

"Well…it was how that if you had a cowboy hat and boots that I would have the most handsomest cowboy as a husband this side of the old west."

"Hold that thought babe…" he said with a smile jumping up and running off.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?"

"I'm not sure honey. Knowing your father he's probably off doing something goofy again."

"He's funny!"

"Yes he is sunshine. Just like you are."

"You're funny mommy!"

"I'm funny? No way. You're funnier than I am."

"No I'm not mommy!"

"Yes you are sunshine."

"Nope!" she said smiling at me with her happy glinting green eyes. God I was so hooked into those cute little orbs of hers. When she hits her teens she's going to break a lot of boys' hearts when she gets to that point in her life. But I quickly brushed that thought off and went after our daughters ribs again tickling her mercilessly with her laughing and squirming the entire time. These moments were becoming more and more frequent these days with her opening up to everyone just a little bit more and we couldn't have been more enthusiastic about it. But we still kept tabs on her through her school and at home just to keep her progress monitored. But when Troy said "Sounds like I got me two beautiful cowgirls to watch over." me and Kayla stopped what we were doing and looked towards the dining room entrance. That was right when I started drooling. There he stood in what he had been wearing a few minutes ago but now with the stetson western hat and a pair of brown western cowboy boots. The hat was tipped slightly forward with him standing up against the right side of the dining room entrance, arms crossed, and with a big grin on his face. "And must I say that they're the best looking things this side of the Rio Grande."

"My cowboy, you sure know how to sweep a lady off her feet." I said making like I was fanning myself. "And I must say myself that you are the handsomest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm here to please good lady. And look at the little lady on your lap there. My Kayla Bolton, you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

"Go get your father Kayla." I giggled letting her hop off my lap. She was up and in his arms in an instant with both of them laughing. "Troy, where did you get that stuff?"

"College once again. Some of the boys dared me to wear this get up to a bar for a night and even though I did feel a little ridiculous in it, I swear I got more ladies phone numbers that night than any of my other friends did."

"I do hope you got rid of those numbers cowboy. Otherwise I'll have to break out the six shooter and take care of some business."

"No worries ma'am. That was handled a long time ago."

"Good." I giggled. "You do look handsome honey. You have got to wear that hat and those boots more often."

"I'll think about it." he laughed. "What do you think Kayla?" he asked looking at our daughter who was still in his arms. "You think I should wear this more often?"

"Yep! You look cool daddy!"

"Well thank you little lady! I'm much obliged at that comment."

"Alright, down cowboy." I responded back with a smirk on my face. Looking at my cell phone which had just then started ringing I noticed right away that it was Shannon and picked it up. "Hey girlfriend."

"_Hey you! Wow, you sound a thousand times better now than what you did the other day."_

"We feel a lot better thank goodness. So what's up?"

"_Just calling to let you know that we're on the road. We left about an hour ago. We're really anxious about getting back home."_

"We're anxious to see you again. Just promise me that you won't do this again."

"_We promise." _she giggled over the other end. _"We'll think things through a lot more clearly next time."_

"That's all I ask."

"_Alright. But I just figured I had better call and let you know we're on our way back. We plan on switching off on the driving so that way one can sleep while the other drives. At least that way we can get back a little quicker."_

"Just don't push yourselves. If you have to stop for a night somewhere do it."

"_We will if it comes to that. I'll call you again in a bit to let you know where we're at and that we're still doing okay. I'm going to take a quick nap while Bobby is driving. Talk to you later honey."_

"Okay. Love you and drive safe."

"_Love you too girlfriend. Bye!"_

"Bye!" I said with a smile hanging up. "Well, that was Shannon. They're on their way home."

"Thank goodness." Troy said with a sigh setting Kayla back down onto the floor. "It'll be good to have them back with their families."

"It'll be good to have them back period…"

* * *

Around lunch time we were all hanging out in the kitchen chatting amongst ourselves when I remembered what it was that I had thought about a while ago; a minivan for the family. I knew Troy hated the idea of us having one of those and I couldn't say that I blamed him. But with both of our vehicles made only for five passengers each it was time that I broke the news to him. "Honey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe. What's up?"

"Umm…I was thinking about something the other day and totally forgot to ask about it until now. But with us now having four kids and our cars only being made for five people each, I think it's time we get a…"

"Minivan? No way. I'm not going that route."

"But Troy! We need something bigger than what we have!"

"I do realize that sweetheart but I've got a better idea in mind. You'll just have to work with me and see what it is."

"Oh boy…here we go." I giggled. "But alright, I'll work with you this time. But ONLY if you let us go shopping with you this time."

"I can do that Gabs. How about we go out after lunch and see what we can come up with."

"Deal honey."

* * *

Now, knowing Troy like I did we took my jeep out because if we came up with something that we were going to be bringing home on the same day I would have rathered drive my own vehicle home and not some giant monstrosity of a van like I think he had in mind. So with Kayla happily occupied watching the tv in the back with one of her favorite dvds playing I looked to Troy and said "So what did you have in mind honey?"

"A conversion van."

"You mean one of those huge vans with the fancy paint jobs and all that?"

"The one and only." he said grinning. "But I'm not going with something as new as your car or my truck."

"Why not?"

"No need to. We'll get something older with probably slightly higher miles than what we're used to but still just as nice and as reliable as well."

"Just so you don't go out on a limb for something fancy."

"I expect something around ten grand should do it nicely. I spent more than that for yours."

"I know. I saw the paperwork. Just promise me that you'll let me help make a decision okay?"

"I promise babe."

* * *

By the end of the afternoon we had been to multipule lots and were pretty much dead tired on our feet. I was getting cranky, Troy somewhat restless and Kayla was out like a light in the backseat dozing away like there wasn't a care in the world. We were now on our way back to the dealership where Troy had bought his truck to take another look at a van that had somewhat peaked our interest. It was a eight thousand dollar two thousand and one conversion fan with a black and gold paint job that had the custom factory rims, running boards, fog lamps, and tinted windows all the way around other than the driver and passenger front windows. Inside it was bathed in a tan interior with the carpeting and cloth seats instead of leather of which was fine with me. It had wood trim work all throughout the insides and dash. The roof mounted console that was above and slightly behind the front seats held a tv and dvd player of which I knew was going to once again be an advantage to us when it came to keeping our kids occupied. It even had rear heating, air conditioning, and it's own personal stereo. All we would have to do is buy a headset in case one of the kids wanted to listen to it. Troy though could already see them fighting over it. Sadly so could I. It had about ninety five thousand on the odometer which wasn't bad so that helped a bit. Troy when we got out immediately started nit picking over every detail of it thus which caused his salesman to break a sweat a bit. Grinning to myself I knew that either he was going to make the sale Troy's way or it was going to turn into one hell of a pricing war. By the time he got done haggling, Troy had gotten it for six thousand, five hundred dollars plus any applicable taxes and licensing. Score another one for my husband. He doesn't back down when he finds what he likes. Actually I should say what we like since I was the one who found it in the first place. So with four captains seats and the one bench seat in the back it was going to be perfect. Seven people and there's only six of us at the moment once the babies arrive. Can't ask for anything better than that now can we?

When we finally got it home Troy did something that totally amazed me that I knew he never would have done in any other case. He finally took his old beater truck out of the garage and backed in the new van in it's spot. So with my Jeep backed into the middle stall and his truck in the far right one our garage was filled with three pretty nice vehicles. "Well, that's that." Troy said with a smile hopping out of our new van. "If this thing can't haul our family around nothing will."

"Thank you honey. I know you didn't want another vehicle but we just needed it."

"It's alright babe. I know we did too but I just didn't want to admit it. Besides, you have to admit that our van is a pretty sweet ride."

"Yes it is." I said smiling. "Now if you don't mind you can get our sleeping daughter out of my back seat and into the house. I'll get dinner going."

"Deal sweetheart." and after a quick kiss I went into the house and he went to get our five year old child.

* * *

Come Sunday I woke up happy and totally anxious. Today was hopefully going to be the day when Bobby and Shannon came home. They had kept in contact with us for most of the weekend letting us know of their progress. I knew they had crossed the New Mexico state line sometime earlier in the morning and were planning on being back in town sometime early in the afternoon. So here I was bustling around the house cleaning, organizing, dusting, doing laundry, and just about anything else I could think of to keep myself occupied. Troy and Kayla, well…they just watched me bounce around the house like I had gone insane. Besides, they knew that if they moved anything that I had set onto a certain spot that I would go back and move it back to where it previously was. Troy swore that these days I was going OCD, or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, on the house with as clean as it was. I chalked it up to me still being in my nesting stage with the pregnancy. Either way it was my way or no way at all with that. Case closed.

Around two thirty I was plopped down on the sofa exhausted with Troy chuckling at me. The house was immaculate, Kayla was playing happily, and lunch was amazing as Troy had made BLT's with homestyle fries. Yum. "Honey, you look exhausted."

"You have no idea." I giggled. "If I'm like this every time I'm pregnant, at least we'll know what to expect the next time around."

"And I'll be ready with my armor and shields with the mood swings."

"So not funny Troy." I murmured swatting his arm. He just laughed, turned my face to meet his, and met our lips into a searing kiss that literally melted me into the sofa. Damn him. I wanted to be mad at him for that comment. But with a kiss like that, there was just no way I could have. Instead I just relaxed into his embrace and sighed happily content being basked in his warmth. That is until the doorbell rang. Nodding his head he let me go and I literally leaped off the sofa and to the front door. When I opened it there they stood happy, smiling, and obviously very tired. "Shannon! Bobby!"

"We're home!" she said smiling diving into my arms. "God we missed you."

"We missed you too! God girl, just look at you! You're absolutely glowing!"

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself. How are the babies?"

"Heavily active making it hard for me to sleep at night. So I'm pretty tired on most days."

"That's normal, right?"

"Totally. Hey Bobby! How was the drive?"

"Long but worth it." he chuckled. "Just glad to be home."

"Well come on in! We can chat and relax for a while. Want anything to eat?"

"Umm…do you have any more fixings for those amazing burritos of yours?" Shannon then asked blushing. "I could really go for one or two right now."

"I'll send Troy to the store. Those sound good to me as well."

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing then?" I asked over supper. "You do realize that things aren't going to be normal after this."

"I know." Bobby said with sigh. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to. Especially at school. I'm sure the rumor mill over there is alive and well."

"That it is, trust me. I talk to Sharpay enough to know."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." he laughed.

"Gabriella, do you think you can help us get caught up with our classes next week?" Shannon asked looking up at me. "I'd hate to impose, but I think we may need the help."

"Sure! It's not a problem. Just come on over after school anytime you'd like and I'll help get you caught up."

"Thanks a bunch. It means a lot to us."

"No need to thank me. After we're done eating here you two should get home to your families. I'm sure all of you have a lot to figure out as well."

"I suppose we do." she said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I just hope they're all accepting of everything."

"They don't have any choice in that." Troy said. "You're married am I correct?"

"Yeah, we are."

"There you go then. Plus you're both eighteen and are legally adults. So in any case they don't have a choice in anything that you do when it comes to that. But since you're still living at home with your families that may or may not be relevant. In either case I'm sure you two will figure something out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mr. Bolton." her husband then said smiling. "That means a lot to us."

"Don't mention it. Now you better finish eating. You two have a long night ahead of you."

"Don't remind us…"

* * *

Reaching the front door of her home around seven, Shannon took a deep breath giving her husbands hand a tight squeeze. Right when she was about to open the door her father did trying to instantly take a cheap shot at her husbands left jaw with his fist. Bobby dodged right, landed an uppercut shot to her fathers stomach and before he could take another shot landed an elbow to John's back sending him sprawling onto the front porch floor with his wife looking at her dad in complete horror. Before any words could be said Elizabeth came running out stopping the altercation. "John, what in the hell are you doing?! Attacking the boy doesn't solve anything!"

"Mother, stop it. It won't do any good…" Shannon said stuttering her way through her reply. "It's obvious he's not accepting of my husband so I'll just go stay at his parents house. Night mom."

"Shannon, wait! Let's work this out!"

"Not until dad learns to not attack the one that I love." Getting into her husbands car the two backed out of the drive and raced off leaving a very upset Mrs. Asmundson to deal with her unconscious and obviously very stupid husband.

* * *

Lucky for her his parents were a lot more understanding and after talking things through, were more than happy to have their new daughter-in-law stay with them for the time being until things settled down a bit. So after slipping on her nightgown and getting under the covers next to her husband, she cuddled close to his side resting her head on his chest. In response he wrapped his arms tight around her still petite frame and in the bask of the moonlight the two fell asleep hoping and praying that the start of the new week would a whole lot less controversial than what they had already started out with.


	15. Month Eight

**Month Eight**

Monday. The start of week thirty two for the triplets. For me and Troy life was getting back to normal somewhat after all the controversies surrounding Shannon and Bobby had settled down a bit. But the rumor mill was still hot and heavy over them and her father still wanted nothing to do with Bobby. Mostly these days they spent their time with us and his parents to avoid the problems that were now from what I heard constantly an issue at the Asmundson residence. Tabitha had even stopped by a couple of times to keep us updated for one and for two; to have someone to talk to as tensions around the house had gotten rather high strung. John had these days a bitter attitude towards everything including his wife. Tabitha had been getting along well enough with him but when it came to Elizabeth they were constantly at each others throats after he tried assaulting Bobby. He said it was a just decision. I agreed with her thinking it was complete idioticy. Either way it was like trying to fight against a brick wall.

For the first week after our friends had come home things were as stressful as one could believe they would be. What I heard from Ryan who had now also been stopping in a tad bit more often a lot of the cheerleading crowd went against the young running back. "What in the hell were you thinking Jenkins?! Do you have any idea how much talent you just wasted?!"

"Whoa, back off there Teresa and explain."

"Idiot! Shannon was in the running to get us into the cheerleading finals this year and hopefully the championships! Now she can't because she's knocked up!"

"That's pregnant to you!" Shannon retorted. "And why would you care anyway?! It's not like you couldn't make it without me!"

"You're the captain! Or at least…you were…"

"That's right, were. It sucks that I have to give up cheerleading but that's a choice I made for myself when I found out that I'm having a baby. It doesn't mean I can't help on the sidelines on occasion."

"You mean…like coaching?"

"Of course! Though I'm sure I'll get called to the counselors office today to discuss my options of whether I want to continue attending classes here or at a specialized school for pregnant teens."

"They try chasing you out of here they'll have to deal with me." Bobby quickly interjected. "You do have certain rights and they include finishing your education at a normal school."

"He's right you know." Taylor said walking up to the group. "Having a baby or not you can stay in a normal school until your at the end of your second trimester, aka your sixth month. And before that time comes we'll be graduated anyways."

"Morning Taylor."

"Morning. And welcome back."

"Thanks. It was a mistake for running away from our problems. After a lot of thinking and figuring things out I, or should I say we, knew what was really important in our lives."

"I'm just glad to see you two are safe back here at home. But if anyone tries to treat you differently, let us know. We'll deal with them."

"Thanks Taylor, but I think we've got it."

"Doesn't matter. We're willing to rally around you."

"You…are…?"

"Yep!" Chad said with the others following up right behind him. "Once a wildcat, always a wildcat."

"I got an idea then…" Jessica said whapping the back of Bobby's head.

"OW! What was that for Arneson?!"

"For not telling me what was going on that's what." she sighed. "Honestly big brother, how do I put with you on some days?"

"I could say the same for you Jess."

"Jeez, thanks. Love you too. Anyway, as I was saying; what we should do is rally the school and show our support. That should keep the teachers on their feet."

"I like the way you think Jess. You think we could pull it off?"

"If it takes a school wide strike we'll do what it takes." Zeke said holding his girlfriend around her waist. "And if anyone can spread news around here it's Miss. Evans here. Think you can pull it off baby?"

"Does a play without me exist?" she giggled. "You just let me work my magic Zekey baby. By the end of the day we'll have the teachers eating out of our hands."

* * *

"Miss. Asmundson, I'm glad you could…ahem…join me today."

"Of course Mr. Markeson. I already know why and you do realize that I have my rights as a student."

"Yes…er…I realize that…" he sighed. The senior grade counselor had his work cut out for him as he made his rounds throughout the day and through the usual rumor mills and bypassing the occasional teenage conversation got wind of what was supposed to go down among the students if the district did indeed try to force the now married couple out of school. Even during lunch in the teachers lounge Mr. Matsui got to talking about the rumors and was nervously contemplating the ramifications if they tried that route…

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this."_

"_Sad thing is if it does happen, we'll have a lot of upset parents as well. Not only ones in support, but those against Miss…well…I guess I should say Mrs. Jenkins now from what I understand."_

"_What a mess. But she still has to see a counselor none the less as it is school policy when it comes to situations like this."_

"_Yes, policy does say we have to discuss her options…but if she's intent on staying here with the rest of the student body, we'd have to make a lot of adjustments to make her feel comfortable. Otherwise we'd have a mess on our hands."_

"_Well…a school wide student walk out or strike would be a big blow to our reputation as a educational facility. With no choice in the matter I guess we'll have to accommodate her."_

"_Seems that way…"_

"What I understand so far, or at least from what I hear, is that you want to stay with us and the student body."

"Yes, it is. Staying someplace where I'm comfortable and where my friends are is what is most important to me. I love this school and all that it offers. I'm just not willing to lose that."

"It's good to see you so passionate about us. But we still have to cover your…"

"No, that's not necessary. I know what it is I want to do and have to do. And in order to do that, I have to remain here. So if you'll excuse me…" Shannon then said standing up and grabbing her backpack. "I have a husband to get home to and homework to do. Nice talking to you Mr. Markeson."

"Er…yeah. You too Miss…I mean…Mrs. Jenkins."

"Night!" she then said with a smile walking out of his office. Slumping down into his desk chair with a tired sigh, the ten years high school counselor closed her file thus closing what was just about the most controversial thing to hit the school since it's invocation so many years ago.

* * *

With Kayla away at kindergarten, Troy at work, and me stuck in our bedroom with my mom now at our house during the day since it was almost impossible for me to get around the house without assistance I had to say I was bored out of my gourd. But after our last ultrasound Sonia predicted that something like this would happen with the girls now getting into position to be born. I had our thirty two week appointment at the end of the week and I was warned that I could go into labor at any time now which was common for pregnancies of my calibur. So to avoid that issue I had to stay on bed rest for as long as I could which meant no more working around the house for me. Driving; out of the question. Going out to dinner; only if it was takeout thus meaning fast food. But if Troy was feeling generous it could have been something nice like Chinese, Japanese, Mexican, or Italian food since we knew some pretty good restaurants in the area. Of course we had to get something else for our picky five year old as some of the stuff we ate she tended to not agree with. Of course she was still young and had different tastes so we learned to work with that and got something that we knew she would eat.

Now if you think my mom hanging around our house to take care of me was bad, you should see it when Lucille is around. With her being a nurse it was like actually _living_ in a hospital. She was always checking my blood pressure and pulse, watching what I ate, and if I wanted to take a bath during the day, she had to be there to help. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. She claimed she did things like that with patients all the time but did it with me not only for my safety but that of the babies as well since she didn't want me slipping or falling. The thing is do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be naked in front of your mother in law as she helps you wash those certain areas that you can't reach anymore? I do and believe me, it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world.

Thankfully on the days my mom was around I was a bit more comfortable in that area and with some practice taught me how to wash those certain areas by myself using other methods. And it including using a shower head that could be detached from the actual fixture itself so I could reach around my body. Plus she was nice enough to do two things for me. One was to install a no-slip rubber mat on our shower floor and the second was putting a folding chair off to the side so that way I could sit down if needed. Sure, you could make it sound like I was disabled but my mom assured me that it was for my comfort and that I appreciated.

The times I was able to get out of the bedroom I was in the living room laying back on the sofa with my family hanging out and just being one with ourselves closing out the outside world. Kayla would as usual be playing or coloring on the floor chatting up a storm with me and Troy. Speaking of my dear husband, he had become the most _affectionate_ person I had ever seen. I swear he was fawning over me left and right and though I found it to be just slightly annoying, it was so adorable and cute that I just couldn't resist anything that he did. Instead I only humored him and let things be.

Speaking of fawning, Kayla has been impossible to get away from! She is so excited about becoming a big sister that I think it's taken over her personality. The first thing she does when she comes home from school is runs over to me to kiss me on the cheek and say hi and then rubs my stomach talking to the girls so she could let us all know at once how her day went. If I was walking around the house for any certain amount of time she was right there with me. Her excuse is because she says she wants to. I myself, well, I think it's because Troy told her to in case something happened if I was out of his eye sight. But either way I never do get much time to myself anymore.

Time. The one thing that life gives us. The one thing that we in life have to cherish for we never know when that time is going to be up. And for me, that time was being used to help Shannon and Bobby the first Monday after they had come back from Kanas. School work had piled up literally for the two and instead of doing it in the living room Troy agreed to let them work with me in our room so that way I was more comfortable. For me it felt like I was actually being a teacher to them instead of a tutor and I really did love the feeling of being able to help them get caught up. So it really did help further seal the dream of becoming a teacher.

After helping them get caught up in a couple of their studies we took a break around six when Troy brought us all supper. Me with a tray of course and for Bobby and Shannon it was a couple of TV trays. "Thanks honey."

"No problem babe." he said with a smile. "How is the progress coming along?"

"Pretty smoothly. We tackled science and English so far."

"English. My worst subject." he chuckled. "But at least I got through it. You guys just enjoy dinner."

"Thanks Troy!" Shannon said with a smile as he left the bedroom. "Whoa…what is this?"

"An easy chicken bake recipe he found off the back of a box of Stove Top Stuffing. It for some reason has become one of his favorite things these days."

"Pretty damn good if you ask me." Bobby said with a mouthful of food.

"Eat with your mouth shut young man!" I chided. "Honestly…you're just as bad as Troy."

"Sorry." he muttered after swallowing.

"It's alright. Just eat up so we can get back to getting you two caught back up."

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

Quitting around nine we had just about had all that our three minds could take for one night and I myself was exhausted since I don't sleep much these days due to our girs's always active bodies keeping me up at all hours of the night. So naps were now a precious commodity that everyone around me let me have. If not they all knew there would be hell to pay and these days that was a border that no one, not even Troy, dared to cross. "So, how was the first day back?"

"Interesting." Shannon giggled. "We have the whole school talking right now."

"I believe it. Any problems at all?"

"None that we couldn't handle with a little assistance."

"Assistance? Okay, who did what and when?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." she said smirking back at me. "Besides, if we let you in on all of our secrets then there'd be no fun in trying to figure things out."

"You're lucky I'm too big to move fast Mrs. Jenkins. Otherwise I'd have you pinned until you talked."

"Let's just say it has something to do with a very loyal group of wildcats." Bobby said smiling. "Speaking of wildcats, we should get going babe. We have another long day of school ahead of us."

"Alright handsome. See you tomorrow Gabs?"

"Tomorrow is fine. Now get moving you two."

"Alright. Night." she said quickly hugging me. "Later!"

"Bye!" I replied waving them off. Getting back under our covers and laying back still slightly propped up so I could watch tv comfortably Troy came into our room smiling. "Hey baby."

"Hi handsome. Sorry if I kept you out for most of the night."

"Eh, don't worry about it." he said waving me off. "They asked for the help and you volunteered by saying yes. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know but still…"

"I said don't worry about it and that's final."

"Whatever." I said with a smirk after sticking my tongue out at him. He did the same thing back causing me to giggle. Jeez, he's still a kid at heart no matter what I do. Even with my mood swings he still had ways of making smile no matter what. "Did Kayla go to sleep alright?"

"A little fussy but other than that she was fine."

"Why was she fussy?"

"Because she couldn't find her favorite teddy bear."

"That would do it." I sighed. "That still worries me Troy."

"It does me as well. Just have to keep working with her I suppose."

"Don't give up honey. She'll come around."

"I know she will." he said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Damn he looked good…and if it wasn't for Sonia saying no more sex I would have taken him right at this moment. But alas have to follow the doctors orders. After pulling on his usual white wife beater and getting out of his pants he hopped into bed next to me. "A little early for you to be coming to bed isn't it?"

"Nope. House is shut down, lights are off, doors locked, and our daughter is out like a light. I'd say things are just about right."

"You just wanted to spend time with me didn't you?"

"Something wrong with that?" he jested at me kissing my cheek. I blushed and said "No honey, there isn't. If anything I appreciate it. Thank you."

"I do it because I love you sexy."

"Love you too handsome. If you don't mind though I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Go for it babe." he said pulling me closer to him. Snuggling as close as I could I finally was able to rest my head on his shoulder and before long I delved into the best slumber I had ever had in ages.

* * *

"Morning mom."

"Morning mi hija. Sleep well last night?"

"Best I have in ages." I replied back with a smile. Looking at me it was easy to tell I had slept well. My hair was a mess, I was still in my night gown as it had gotten quite warm out lately, and I had yet to shower and clean up. So all in all I was a mess.

"I can see that. Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Yes I did. Troy made sure to feed me before he and Kayla left this morning."

"Good. Need help getting out of bed?"

"Could you please? Helping me get into the shower would probably be appreciated also."

"Sure honey. I'll be right back."

"Thank you mom."

* * *

"You didn't."

"We did."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No…we just got into a heated make out session and…well…"

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Yes we did. I made sure of it."

"What's up guys?" Shannon asked walking up to Sharpay and Taylor that same morning. She was curious as to why the two were hanging out in the auditorium and not the commons with the others. Well, she probably shouldn't have been since the spring musical was coming up with Ms. Darbus as always leading the charge. "And why do you look so flushed Taylor?"

"She and Chad had sex last night."

"WHAT?! Girl are you nuts?!"

"Says the pregnant girl…" Taylor muttered looking down towards the stage floor. Seeing her friend was slightly embarrassed about the situation Shannon shook her head and with a gentle smile and said "Okay, I deserved that but that's besides the point. When did it happen?"

"Last night as Sharpay just so conveniently said."

"Where may I ask?"

"Umm…don't say anything about this to _anyone_, understand?"

"Sure."

"Umm…at the park in the woods. We were completely out of view of anyone since it was so dark out."

"Wasn't it cold out there though?"

"We weren't fully naked. I still had my sweater and bra on as did Chad with his tank top and shirt."

"How many times?"

"Just once. We took our time though so it did last a while. Maybe half an hour at the most I think."

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chad wouldn't stop looking at me with that goofy grin of his this morning…" she then giggled blushing. "Even I can't stop looking at him now. I hate to say this but I just fell in love with him all over again."

"So the protection held up even for that long?"

"Yes. Even as disgusting as it seemed we checked and the condom held perfectly. We also made sure not to leave any evidence behind."

"Was he gentle with you?"

"The entire time. It hurt like hell when he first…well…you two know what I mean by now but anyway after a bit it felt good and I really did enjoy myself."

"Thank goodness you two were safe." Sharpay sighed. "Um…whether or not I want to confess this or not I'm not sure but I'm going to anyway. I've never used protection."

"You…haven't?"

"No. I've been on the pill for ages since the beginning of high school. Even Zeke doesn't know this yet since I'm figuring out how to tell him at the moment."

"Are you scared?" Taylor asked.

"Terrified. I know he's aware of my past and what I've done but how do I tell him about something like this?"

"Talk to him sweetie. I'm sure if he loves you enough he'll understand. Chad did when I told him to put that condom on. They do say there's no love without the glove."

"Lame saying but true." Shannon said with a giggle. "I don't regret having my husband's child nor does he but I don't want any of you girls doing the same thing. Please, always be safe, use protection, and if the pill is something you feel comfortable taking then do it. Just remember it's a daily thing and it only takes one slip to change your life."

* * *

Thinking through the morning after the conversation she had with Sharpay and Shannon, Taylor wandered the halls between classes somewhat aimlessly but always with a smile on her face as the events of what had happened on her date with Chad replied constantly replayed in her mind. She could still feel it between her legs a bit but it was a comfortable feeling that she had to get used to. Not that she planned on doing it all the time anyway as she was smarter than that. But trying to keep her hormone driven boyfriend under control and on a leash was going to be a different story. Not that she minded though. She was going to enjoy the challenge of keeping the young Danforth in line. She wasn't going to tell her older sister about this let alone her parents. It was bad enough when they asked her why she was glowing and happy when she had gotten home last night. All she had told them was that Chad had treated her to a wonderful and romantic night and that it had been the best date she had ever been on with him. Of course thinking about that now one could really say that that excuse was the understatement of the year.

Reaching the cafeteria after second period AP chemistry class she smiled a mile wide when after getting her food her boyfriend of almost four years called her over to sit next to him. "Hey geek."

"Hi to you too baby." she giggled. "How was your morning?"

"Same as always. Especially when it comes to listening to Ms. Darbus babble on about nothing."

"She did flip her lid again. But that's to be expected of her."

"True."

"You got basketball practice today at the fitness center?"

"No. Physical therapy appointment." he said dejectedly.

"What have they said about your recovery?"

"Well…"

"It seems like he won't go to the college level." Zeke said quietly. "We've tried training together with Jason and he isn't performing the same as before."

"Just keep trying baby. I won't give up on you." Taylor said hugging Chad tightly. "If I have to hold off on college to help you I'm going to do it."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Taylor. I'd only be holding back your future."

"What if I said I couldn't imagine that future without you?" the raven haired beauty said looking into her boyfriends eyes. "Even if I'm able to drag you with me to help continue that recovery I'm going to do it."

"Better listen to her Danforth." Troy said walking up to the group. "Overhearing your little conversation there I really can relate to what you're feeling."

"Thanks coach." Chad responded with a weak smile. "But I don't think anything is going to help."

"Have you thought of other options? Take me for example. I lost my dream but I gained another by teaching and helping coach a bit."

"Why aren't you coaching then?"

"Too many differences between me and my dad. Our styles are different from each others."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"That, Mr. Danforth, is up to you. I can counsel you and give you some options but what you want to do is entirely your decision."

"Is coaching a possibility for me if I wanted to go that route?"

"If it is give me a call. I could always use an assistant."

"You mean…I could work with you?"

"Sure! I'm going to be coaching some summer leagues this year."

"Basketball?"

"Perhaps. But mostly baseball and football. Basketball will come in the fall when I come back next school season."

"I know the rules to both of those coach. Can you pencil me in for this summer?"

"I couldn't ask for a better person to work with. I better get back to work then. Remember Danforth, anything is possible. You just have to make it happen."

"Thanks coach."

"Miss. McKessie."

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"I want to speak with you after school if you're available. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just want to check on some things with you."

"Okay. I don't have anything going on so I'll see you then."

"Alright. Later guys."

"Bye Mr. Bolton!" they said happily waving him off. "Well, that was interesting." Kelsi giggled. "He always seems to pop up at just the right moment."

"He's good for that for some reason." Bobby chuckled. "He did the same thing for us during football season."

"Seems like he's pretty much out there." said Shannon. "Call and he'll come running."

"Let's do something for him!" Sharpay said cheerfully. "Him and Gabi have done so much for us but we haven't done anything for them. I think it's time we make up for that."

"Brilliant!" Taylor giggled clapping her hands. "You have brains after all!"

"Shut up McKessie."

"You know I love you girlfriend. Anyway that's an excellent idea! When should we pull this off?"

"How about this weekend?"

"Hmm…a little soon but I know we can pull it off. Okay, everyone, listen up…"

* * *

School ended normally as it would always do for everyone. Students clambored out frantically trying to get away from the educational builing that most of them considered a four year prison sentence. But that prison sentence always included homework so it wasn't always a free ride to a scholarship unfortunately. Taylor knew that herself as she watched the amount of students in the building start to dwindle down to those who usually stayed late for clubs or after school activities with the massive amounts of homework and essays usually being the main topic. Rolling her eyes at those people discretely the young McKessie made her into Troy's office where he greeted her with a smile. "Taylor. Glad you could make it."

"Why wouldn't I make it for a friend Troy?"

"Good point. Anyway the reason I had you come here was because of the conversation I overheard at lunch today. Now I realized what you said you'd do for Chad was heartfelt and great to hear, but I'm worried that you're trying to sacrifice yourself just to stay with him." Taken aback by the concern and care that her teacher and friend showed, Taylor said "I appreciate the worry Troy and I thank you for caring. But ever since his accident I've been with him whenever I could to help him recover and I would really like to continue doing that."

"And that's why…" he then said reaching into his desk drawer. "I've looked into some places that if Chad does go with you to where you're going to college he'd be able to continue his recovery and go to college at the same time."

"Really?! Thanks Troy! You're the best!"

"I don't know about that. But anyway these will only work if he decides to go with you instead of U of A. So it's up to you two to discuss what it is he wants to do." he said handing her the flyers and pamphlets. "So take your time but not too much to figure things out. Graduation is coming fast for you seniors and I'd hate to see you lose a great opportunity."

"I'll definitely take all of this into consideration. Thanks Troy."

"No problem. Nothing a little online searching couldn't take care of. You better get going now."

"Alright. And thank you again for everything."

"You're welcome. See you later."

"Bye!"

* * *

It took some nagging that same afternoon before Troy got home plus Shannon and Bobby showing up for another night of catching up with class work, but with a little bit of begging and my mom at my side with Kayla skipping playfully in front of us I managed to get out of the house and out on a walk for what felt like ages. The weather had warmed up once again so we were all able to wear light jackets. Kayla was in her tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, a pink princess short sleeved shirt that Sharpay had gotten her that had quickly become her favorite. That in turn with the lavender jacket she was wearing made her what I considered the most adorable thing on our block. I was in a denim maternity dress with a white button up v-neck sweater and a pair of sneakers for comfort. "Thank you again for letting me get out of the house mom."

"If I didn't you were going to drive me nuts the entire afternoon until I did."

"Sorry. I was just getting antsy laying in bed and sitting in the house all the time."

"Well…I guess getting you out and stretching your legs won't hurt. Just take your time walking. Kayla, slow down honey!"

"Okay grandma!" she said smiling running back towards us.

"Stay close to us mi nieta. Your mommy has to walk slow so she can't keep up with you that easily."

"Is mommy okay?"

"I'm fine sunshine." I said. "Just stay close alright?"

"Love you!"

"Love you too honey." I giggled taking her hand in mine.

"Mommy, what does mi nieta mean?"

"That's Spanish for 'my granddaughter' Kayla. You know how grandma calls me mi hija all the time?"

"Yep!"

"Well that means 'my daughter'. So when I call you mi hija from now on it's because you're my daughter."

"I like that!" she giggled looking up at me. Laughing to myself taking her little hand into mine I squeezed that very hand just a little bit tighter as we made our way home.

* * *

Thinking about things that night after my friends had left I had to admit I was getting more anxious by the day now to have our three little angels. Not only that I was getting tired of the swollen feet, the mood swings, and the constant cravings. Being warned that at my stage that I could go into labor at any time I had to take every precaution there was to avoid the situation. Now that's where my life sucked at the moment. I wasn't allowed to do _anything_ period. Hell, I wanted to go out shopping with Sharpay and the girls but even they gave me a stern 'no' answer and said if I tried anything they'd tie me down to our bed themselves. What a nice group of friends I had. Even they had threatened bodily force to keep me out of trouble. Darn traitors.

So being on my best behavior and all I trudged around the house only being able to take care of the little things leaving Troy to handle all the chores which now included raising our daughter almost full time by himself with me helping only when I was able to. Sonia on our last visit urged that I rest as much as possible and as much as I hated that advice my darling husband made it his personal mission that I abided by suggestion which with my temper at some moments made him the most annoying thing in the world. But he remained firm and stern on me and never once has let me bend any of the rules. I swear it's like I'm a prisoner in my own home. He left me the keys to the vehicles at least in case I went into labor on him while he was working. But what really got me these days was how methodical he was with caring for me. On a daily basis now he made sure all my vitamins were laid out in one of those daily pill holders. Where he managed to get one of those is beyond me but it was almost anal with how he used the damn thing. Then it was keeping track of what I was eating. Don't get me wrong with this part as I do eat pretty healthy and tried to stay away from junk food as much as possible but he got ridiculous on me. If it had calcium, iron, any kind of vitamin from A, C, or D it was there. That along with other things made it pretty slim on what he would let me eat. I swear as soon as our girls are out of me I'm going straight to the closest fast food joint and gorging myself on whatever my hands and check card will let me have. Hell be damned if I let Troy or anyone else get in my way.

I knocked those thoughts out of my head when I heard Troy enter our bedroom around ten which meant that I had sadly missed another night of tucking our daughter in. God damn it. "Troy, is Kayla in bed alright?"

"Yes but she's not happy."

"I can imagine why…" I muttered. "Damn it honey. I may be pregnant but I'm not disabled. I am allowed to tuck our daughter into bed you know."

"Sonia said to keep you off your feet as much as possible and I'm going to do that. So no arguments."

"I'll argue all I want." I replied back with an icy tone to my voice. "And I swear Bolton if you try to stop me from seeing my child…" I continued swinging my legs off the bed and standing up. "it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make in your life."

"Gabriella…stop!"

"Shut up Troy! Just get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Baby girl…" I whispered walking into Kayla's room a minute later. "Honey, it's mommy."

"Mommy!" she said happily sitting up.

"Hey honey." I giggled going over and sitting on her bed. "Daddy said you were fussy when it came to going to bed."

"I wanted to see mommy and he said no!" she huffed crossing her arms across her little body. "Daddy being mean!"

"Yes he is but I took care of that sunshine. Where's your teddy bear?"

"Right here!" she squealed with a smile. Laughing softly I said "Well alright then. It's time to go to sleep now sweetheart."

"Can you lay with me mommy?"

"Well…okay. I suppose. But only until you fall asleep."

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too baby." I whispered getting under the covers next to her. Instantly she snuggled her little frame up against mine and hugged me like like her life depended on it. Stroking her hair I thanked the lord like I do everyday for bringing her into our lives. In the process of that silent praying I got a little more comfortable than I had planned and fell asleep to the sound of Kayla's quiet breathing…

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"She didn't come to bed last night…" I said the next morning when I woke up. She hadn't come to bed before I fell asleep myself so I figured she was still trying to settle and calm down Kayla after I had left our childs room last night. I wasn't trying to keep her away from her mother. Far from that. But I had to keep up my stand on keeping Gabriella off her feet. I couldn't very well force her to stay in bed but if I had the chance to do it I would. Thinking that my wife and daughter were still sleeping I hopped into the shower to start my day.

Refreshed and ready to take on the day after shaving, taking care of the personal needs, and brushing my teeth, I straightened up my tie and put on my sports jacket completing my ensemble. I don't mind being dressed up but looking like I'm trying to run a business isn't my cup of tea. But alas it was required somewhat so I had to look the part.

Walking down the hallway after exiting our room I immediately heard the sounds of giggling and laughing. Upon entering the kitchen there were my wife and daughter talking amongst themselves over a couple of bowls of cereal and orange juice. It seemed like Kayla was already ready to go to school seeing as she was dressed and bathed already. "Gabriella…what did Sonia say about…"

"Shut it Troy…" she stated glaring at me. I shuddered when I saw those eyes of hers. What was usually the most beautiful brown eyes in the world were now this icy black color that sent shivers down my spine. "I got up, got Kayla ready for school, and fed her breakfast without any problems. If you have anything to say about that tell it to someone who cares…" and with that she looked back at Kayla and acted like nothing had ever happened. Damn her and her persistence. "Finished sunshine?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Good girl honey. I'll take your bowl and rinse it. Go grab your jacket and watch for your bus."

"Okay!" she giggled taking off down the hallway.

"Gabi…" I said. "We…"

"Shut up Troy. I don't want to hear it right now. Better get some breakfast in you before you're late." Like that she walked past me like I wasn't even there…

* * *

"I didn't even get to kiss her goodbye…" I said with a heavy sigh walking into the doors at East High. "Hell…I didn't even get to talk to her…" How did things get so rough all of a sudden? All I was doing was following by Sonia's advice. My wife had to take it easy and rest. She's in a fragile state and I just didn't want to risk her and our babies getting hurt or being put into any unnecessary danger. But trying to kiss her goodbye was out of the question as she literally brushed me aside, walked down to our bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She even locked it to keep me from trying to talk to her. Damn it…this sucks…

Being out of it most of the day I had my dad and one of the other physical education teachers take my place while I barricaded myself into my office. I tried calling, texting, and even paging Gabriella's cell phone but never got a reply back. I realized that after the fifth try when I woke my mind up and remembered her cell was off the entire time. Ringing the home phone it always rang and rang thus letting me know she had shut the answering machine off. Quite the crafty wife I have. And since she knows all of my work numbers I'll be sure to be ignored the rest of the day. Go figure.

Another thing that made this worse was the pressure I felt on my heart. I didn't think I was making a mistake with the way I was taking care of her. In fact I was sure of it. But remembering the way she looked at me this morning at breakfast and then the way she acted before I had left let me know things were now a lot rockier than we had started out with. "Shit…" I muttered. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

I walked in the door of our home around four that afternoon hoping to find a calmed down wife and a happy child at home. But in fact I was met with the exact opposite. Instead it was my mom sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Kayla stretched out with her head on her lap. And with how red my daughter's face looked it was easy to tell that she had been crying. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"It should be me asking you the questions young man. Just where do you get the gumption to treat your wife like she's a prisoner?"

"I'm not mom!" I sighed running my hand through my hair. Letting out a frustrated breath I said "I'm only doing what's best for Gabriella. And what I have been doing was under the recommendation of Gabriella's doctor."

"Okay, let's say that's true for a moment. Did her doctor actually _prescribe_ that to her or are you just doing it for your benefit?"

"Well…she didn't say she had to but she has been anyway with as tired as she's been. I just figured that I might as well…"

"Force her to do something she didn't want to do? You really are insensitive you know that?"

"Say what?"

"You were an insensitive, over bearing, rude, bossy, and jerk of a husband!" I winced at that insult. Did I really get that pushy with my wife? I mean…I was just looking out for her and the well being of our kids. It's not like I was forcing her to stay in the house. "And forcing her to stay here and not go anywhere doesn't help matters either!" Ouch, that stabbed me right in the heart. I had gotten that bad. "And because of that she's not home!"

"SHE'S NOT?!"

"No. She packed some things and went to her mothers house."

"How?!"

"She drove! How else?"

"God damn it…"

"Shut it Troy. You got some thinking to do if you really want things to smooth over. And watch your language! Little ears here!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry…" I muttered. "What do I do?"

"I really don't know son. Perhaps talking to her might help."

"Yeah, right. She won't even turn on her phone. I've been trying all day."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Don't start mother."

"I'm going to son. But instead of sitting here fighting with you I'm going to go lay Kayla down for a nap and start your dinner. You can just sit here and think about what you've done wrong."

* * *

"She still sleeping?"

"Yeah Taylor, she is." Maria said with almost a whisper standing up against the door frame of her daughter's bedroom. "Seems like things are rocky all of a sudden. They seemed fine yesterday when I left the house."

"I'm glad you called me over. I swear I've never ran to a friends house so fast in my life."

"I could tell by the way you were panting." Maria said with a light laugh. "If you had been my husband when we first met you would have been the spitting image of him."

"That's wrong yet cute at the same time. I still wish I knew what happened with him but Gabriella always keeps that part of her past locked up."

"Come on downstairs and let her sleep. I believe it's time all of you kids knew what it is that she tries so hard to forget."

* * *

My mom left a little after dinner and Kayla still hadn't woken up which to me hopefully meant that she was going to sleep throughout the night. I pretty much shut down the house and hung out in our bedroom the entire night and looking at the cold side of the bed my heart panged with hurt. Just how could I have been so stupid as to confine her? Our thirty two week appointment was only three days away and she was out of the house without even contacting us. But what do I do? Apologizing for my actions wasn't the only thing I was going to have to do. From what my mom and I had talked about some major ass kissing was going to have to happen if she was going to feel comfortable around me again. Mom already warned me about trying to use Kayla to my advantage and said that she'd cut my head off if I did. I wouldn't have anyway but the image of my mom trying to do that, well, was enough to make me shudder.

It was about ten when I was about to shut off the bedroom lights and TV when I heard the quiet sobbing of our daughter. Looking towards the door there she stood wiping her eyes. My heart instantly shattered when I saw her tear stained cheeks. I patted the spot next to me with a smile and like a shot she was up on the bed cuddled up next to me. "I want mommy, daddy."

"I know honey. I miss her too. We'll try to bring her home tomorrow. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes Kayla, I promise. Try to go back to sleep now."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too kiddo."

* * *

"That's what happened?"

"Yes. That's why she refuses to talk about it. It's made her stronger in some ways but in that one way it's also made her weaker. That's why she has a hard time handling stress and sadness."

"And perhaps that's why she blacked out and ended up in the hospital that one time."

"I remember that. I'm still paying for my actions after that." the Montez mother said getting up and grabbing a couple of mugs from a cabinet. "Hot tea?"

"Sure. Sounds great. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, that's also why she got so exhausted that one time when you two had that confrontation in front of us."

"She didn't black out did she?"

"No. But she did sleep for several hours after we got her home. None of us were particularly happy with you after that."

"Can't say I blame all of you for that either…"

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, thankfully I was met by the cutest little set of green eyes I knew as I watched her fumble around with the TV remote and sadly the one thing on that I hated the most she loved; Spongebob Squarepants. "Kayla Mae Bolton…"

"Hi daddy!" she said happily. "Spongebob!"

"Yes…I can hear that…" I said groaning trying to hide my head under the covers. Coming back out of hiding after a few moments I said "Okay kiddo, go get some clothes out for school today. I'll get your bath running."

"Okay!" she said taking off and out of me and her mother's room. It still saddened me that Gabriella hadn't come home last night and as I had promised our daughter last night we were going to go talk to her today and straighten things out. Our lives just aren't complete without her.

* * *

Gabriella woke that morning to a room that she hadn't slept in for what felt like ages and knowing what brought her there still brought sadness to her heart. Rolling out of bed carefully she slipped on a pair of slippers and her robe. Trudging her way downstairs and into the kitchen she was met with the smiling face of her mom. "Morning."

"Hi sweetheart. You sleep alright?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Hungry at all?"

"Starving."

"Here you go honey." Maria said smiling setting a plate of eggs, ham, hash browns on the table. "Eat up."

"Sunny side up. Just how I love them."

"Been that way since you were a child mi hija. How are you feeling?"

"Upset at Troy yet upset at myself for abandoning them like that."

"Troy was in the wrong, I do have to admit that. But you shouldn't have let your mood swings get the best of you either."

"You think that was part of the problem?"

"I know it was when I was pregnant with you. Your father had a hell of a time putting up with me."

"Maybe it something genetic between us ladies then." Gabriella giggled. After taking a few bites of her breakfast she sighed and said "I missed getting up with Kayla, helping her with her bath, and getting her ready and off to school. I made a promise to myself that I'd never do that."

"I'm sure your husband handled everything just fine. But it doesn't mean he didn't do it with a broken heart." Looking at her wedding ring on her left finger, her daughter sighed sadly to herself and took a few more bites of her breakfast. "All I want you to do today is to sit back and take it easy today. You have a lot to make up for with this little skirmish as does Troy as well."

"If it's alright with you mom…" Gabriella then said still fiddling with her ring. "I'd like to go back home after breakfast. Perhaps trying to figure things out there will be better for me."

"Not only that but you'd be a lot happier there I think." Maria said with a smug smile on her face. Giving her mother a goofy grin of her own Gabriella went and finished her breakfast, took a shower, and got ready to face her day at home and after a little assistance getting into her Jeep drove back to the one place that she called home.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Upon arriving home and pulling into our driveway I was never more relieved to see our house. Leaving without a reason, well, I suppose I did have somewhat of a valid reason, it took me only one night and hopefully Troy as well that we were both stupid for the decisions we made. Something tells me that I have the Bolton stubborness starting to rub off on me. And if that was the case the rest of our lives should be quite interesting together.

After I had walked in the front door and set my purse and keys on the hallway table I saw that Troy had left a little note sitting there. Not knowing if it was for me or not I picked it up and read it just to make sure…

_Gabi…_

_Not sure if you're going to be home before us but if you are, I'm really sorry for my stupidity and obvious ignorance of my actions. I really should have known better. But to make it up to you I left the house for you to take care of since I didn't really do much last night. So if we can, let's go back to where we were before this all happened. Love you honey and we'll see you when we get home. _

_Love your loving husband and daughter,_

_Troy and Kayla_

After a sweet little note like that I hung up my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. "Alright Mrs. Bolton," I said to myself with a smile. "let's make our home perfect again…"

* * *

"If you don't mind me saying so Mr. Bolton, you look like shit."

"Thank you Ms. Evans. That helps coming from your oh so charming personality."

"I'm just saying. Jeez, have a cow."

"Sorry. Long night last night."

"Judging by the bags under your eyes it's not that hard to tell. I do have some concealer to help correct that problem."

"I…don't…do…make-up." he said staring her down. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Boy, you are grouchy."

"Drop it." he sneered. "Okay class, listen up! Ten laps around the gym and then it's calisthenics afterwards! Now move it!"

* * *

Groaning, moaning, and students trying to loosen their now achey and sore joints were the only things that could be seen in the girls locker room as the female students got showered and changed into their regular attire for the day. Getting into her shirt and pants Taylor sat down on the bench in front of her locker room locker and sighed tiredly. "Boy…what a day…"

"Tell me about it. I knew Troy was in a bad mood but that took the cake."

"What has him so agitated?"

"I'm not sure. I would have asked him but that's when he sent us on that run." Sharpay said putting on and adjusting her bra. "Whatever it is though I'm not going to bother him with it. Last thing I need is detention from a pissy teacher."

"True that sister. Well, I'm off to algebra. See you at lunch?"

"If I survive the rest of the morning after that workout sure."

* * *

"TROY!"

"What dad?"

"What is your major malfuntion this morning?! We don't even have the basketball team train that hard! Do you have any idea the complaints I heard as the students left the gym?"

"Maybe if they took care of themselves they'd be in better shape…" Troy muttered.

"Listen son, if you're having problems at home then keep those problems there. Don't bring them to the workplace just so you can take out your frustrations on the students. Hell, I even saw a couple limp out of here!"

"Sorry…I guess I was a little harsh on them. It's just what's built up between me and Gabriella has sent me into panic mode. I protect her like I am and she'll be fine. If I don't she risks hurting herself and the babies."

"How do you know she can't handle simple things? Troy, there are certain levels that you have to maintain in a marriage and crossing those certain lines will get you into more trouble than what you bargained for."

"Then why does it feel like I'm not doing the right thing?"

"That's for you and her to figure out son. But if I see you taking out your problems on the students again and I'll personally kick you out of the gym myself, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll take care of the next class. You just stay here and think about things. With the way you look I think you could use the time to yourself." Leaning back into his office chair Troy sighed to himself after his father had left and while praying for a miracle, called their home phone to see if his Gabi was home.

* * *

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always right beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for… _That was one of my favorite songs that I had the pleasure of learning through Kelsi. Unfortunately it was also the one that Sharpay had butchered alongside her brother. But I still preferred the slower version of it. The house wasn't in that bad of shape but I still nitpicked through things most of the morning and had it just about perfect when the phone rang. Seeing it was Troy's cell I smiled and took a deep breath. Fighting again was the last thing I wanted to do. Picking up and hitting the talk button I said "Hey handsome."

"Oh thank god you're home…" he said with a relieved sigh. Giggling I said "I know baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that."

"And I shouldn't have treated you like I did. Forgive me?"

"Always honey. Feel better now?"

"I do now that you're home. I hope I didn't leave the house in too bad of shape for you. I know how picky you've been with your nesting stage."

"Not at all! In fact I've kept myself quite busy thank you. And don't worry handsome, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't, I promise. Besides, if I did Sonia would have a fit."

"She and the two mothers as well."

"Don't get me started on that honey. With Kelsi and Sharpay it'd be world war two all over again."

"More like world war three." he laughed. "God it feels good to laugh. I didn't think one night away from you would hurt so bad."

"It hurt me too Troy. But don't worry, we have an entire night of cuddling and kissing to do to make up for it. How does that sound?"

"As long as you're in my arms it sounds perfect. But I better get back to work baby. See you when I get home?"

"Always sexy. Love you."

"Love you too beautiful. Bye."

"Bye." I said happily. I took a sigh of relief after that call and went right back to what I was doing. My house had to be perfect at all times these days and as close as our delivery day was getting I had to have things just right. But Troy knew it was just the first stage of many to come in our lives and if things kept going like they were now, our lives were sure to be filled with adventures abound.

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Oh baby girl!" I said kneeling down the best I could to catch her in my arms.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too sunshine." I giggled trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "How are you?"

"I'm okay! Look what I drew!"

"What did you draw this time sweetheart?"

"A pony!"

"And a very good one at that! We'll put it on the fridge in a minute. Now go put your stuff in your room."

"Okay!" she said smiling racing off. Laughing I turned to Lucille who had picked her up from preschool and said "Thanks for picking her up."

"Not a problem honey. She was anxious to see if her mother was home. It was all she would talk about the entire ride here."

"Well I'll make sure to use better judgement next time."

"Things happen Gabriella. No one said being married was going to be a smooth ride. There's always going to be those ups and downs and forks in the road that will sometimes throw you into an entire whirlwind."

"I hope not. I don't need to be getting dizzy." I said back with a giggle. "I'm dizzy enough as it is being in love with your son."

"That's true love for you. But I really need to get back to work. Another split shift tonight."

"Okay mom. Take care and don't work too hard."

"I won't." she said kissing my forehead. "Bye now."

"Later!" I said waving her off and closing the front door. As soon as it had clicked shut I locked it as always and went to tend to one of the things that mattered most in my life; Kayla Mae Bolton.

* * *

It was around four as usual when I heard the front door open from Kayla's room and as much as I wished I could have gotten free from Kayla we were in the throws of goofing around in a tickling and wrestling match that I wasn't about to give up on. We had stuffed animals flying everywhere, pillows being chucked in every which direction and when my dear husband got into the doorway, he was met with a small decorative pillow hitting him right in the face. Me and Kayla? Well, we just stayed crouched down next to her bed on the opposite side. "Hi honey." I giggled.

"And here I was hoping to come home to a quiet household." Troy laughed pulling the pillow off his face. "But yet it's good to hear some laughter in this house for a change."

"Oh? And who said there isn't dear?"

"This does!" he laughed chucking the pillow back at us. We both ducked but I still managed to get hit in the head thanks to my slow reaction speed. "Gotcha babe!"

"You're dead Bolton!"

"Have to catch me first!" he said darting off.

"Kayla, let's get your daddy! It's time he learned not to mess with us girls!"

"Okay!"

* * *

We ultimately paid the price that night with our horsing around. We not only trashed Kayla's room, but we demolished the kitchen, mangled the dining room, destroyed the kitchen, and ultimately sacrificed the living room. And after all the work that I had done to make it look perfect!

In the end though it was worth the fun we had with each other. So now here we sit on the living room floor on a blanket chowing down on pizza, chips, and soda. Not exactly my kind of food at the moment but with a night like tonight was it was definitely worth it. "Margarita pizza. What a way to go!"

"Agreed wildcat." I giggled. "Too bad Kayla here doesn't like it."

"She has her cheese pizza so she's perfectly content. Right kiddo?" he said looking at her.

"Yep!" she replied with a smiling face. To say her clothes were a mess was an understatment. I think that girl had more flour, ketchup, mustard, and even somehow got jelly stains on her shirt. Funny…I don't remember breaking that out of the fridge…not only that…Sharpay is going to kill me for letting her get that shirt ruined. Oh well…I'm sure I'll work those stains out somehow. The cleaning up part…well…that might take a while…

The next morning after I had sent Troy and Kayla off my mom and Lucille being forewarned ahead of time showed up to see the destruction of what was left of our home after our little party last night. "HOLY SHIT!" Lucille yelled walking into the kitchen. "Who let world war three in here?!"

"More like a second hurricane Katrina…" my mom said in shock at the scene laid out before her. "What happened?"

"Well…it started out with me and Kayla having a little fun tossing her stuffed toys and pillows around in her room. Then it got worse when Troy came home and got involved and after a few hours…well…it ended up like this."

"Our children really are kids…" Lucille sighed. "This is Troy's teenage days relived all over again."

"He's done this before?" My mom asked curiously.

"Oh yes. It was with his first girlfriend Tania…"

* * *

It took by the time Troy came home for us to finally get the final touches done on cleaning the house as we had things thrown into places that we never really looked at or bothered searching during my normal cleaning and dusting. Thankfully it looked like a house again instead of looking like a tornado had went through it. "Welcome home Troy."

"Thanks mom. Wow, looks great in here."

"You owe us for this young man." my mother said chiding him. "This place was a zoo."

"Sorry…" he chuckled reaching around and scratching the back of his head nervously. "We just kind of got caught up in the moment…"

"We know." she and Lucille said in unison. "Your mother told me about you and Tania when you were teens."

"Great…that story…thanks mom."

"Hey, it's not like Gabriella didn't know that one already."

"True. At least time I can't get grounded for making a mess of my own house."

"Oh, Gabi, can I have you come over to our house this Saturday? Me and Jack want to put the final touches on a room for the girls and wanted to know if you could help since they are your girls."

"Sure! You don't mind do you honey?" I asked looking at my husband.

"Not at all. Have fun with it. I'll just hang out with the boys."

"Ryan, Chad, Jason, Bobby, and Zeke. I got it. What about Kayla?"

"Easy. She can go with you! Think of it as a girls day out."

"Splendid! Thank you baby!"

"No need to thank me. Just have fun. Now, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Kelsi!"

"Oh, hey Sharpay, Martha." the young composer said as the three entered the mall. "What's up?"

"What brings you here?" Martha asked.

"Just getting some last minute things for Gabi's baby shower on Saturday. Plus a few things that Lucille needed."

"I still wish she had let me hold at my place…" Sharpay muttered. "We'd at least have more fun that way…"

"Sharpay?"

"Yes Kelsi?"

"Shut-up…" she retorted slapping the back of the divas head. "It's not always about you, understand?"

"Whatever…" she grumbled.

"Good. Now I'm off to take care of what I need to. Talk to you two later."

"Seriously Sharpay…you need to lay off and not worry about your importance." Martha chided their friend. "You'd think Zeke would have taught you that by now."

"Well don't you want someplace where you can at least have fun? At least her girls will when they arrive."

"Sharpay, her girls will get lost in that place you call a house. Besides, hasn't our friend told you millions of times that she wants her children to live a normal life?"

"What about it? My life is normal."

"Yeah, for a spoiled heiress yes. But she isn't going to raise her kids that way. Besides, I doubt Kelsi would either."

"Why is that may I ask?"

"Because…" Martha stated matter of factly. "They're going to be her nieces, not yours."

* * *

Come Friday it was again time for another doctors appointment with Sonia and unfortunately I had to schedule it for earlier in the day since our usual time was booked by another patient. That meant Troy wasn't able to get out of work and come with me so with that in mind it was Lucille's turn to take me. I had to watch our time though since Kayla would be home hopefully not long after we got done thus in turn we had to hurry this along. "Afternoon you two! Glad you could make it."

"Hey Miss. Thomlinson."

"Gabriella…don't force me to yell at you for not calling me by my first name again. We're more friends than we are patient and doctor."

"Whatever you say Sonia." I giggled. "How have you been?"

"Excellent as always. Delivered a set of twins around five this morning so I'm a bit tired. Otherwise nothing out of the norm."

"That's good."

"Isn't it? So, back to you. Anything out of the norm for you?"

"Nope. Things have been running normal as always. Got into a little fight with Troy a couple of nights ago, made up the following day, and ended up trashing the house goofing and fooling around with him and Kayla. So all in all things have been great."

"You trashed the house?"

"From top to bottom." Lucillle said with a smile helping me up onto the examination table. Pulling the ultrasound machine next to me, Sonia said "How bad was it?"

"Took us an entire day to make it look normal again. And don't even get me started on getting the food stains out of their clothes."

"Oh my. That's terrible!" Sonia laughed. "But if it was all in good fun I guess you can't complain too much."

"Not at all." I giggled raising my shirt up. Sonia did the usual routine by applying the jelly to my stomach and running the scanner over our girls. It took her about ten minutes but she did find three extremely healthy heartbeats and in the process got her scanner kicked a few times. "Well, I can tell they still don't like this thing."

"Seems that way." I said smiling.

"That it does. Anyways your progression is great. But I'm warning you now as with multipules this is quite common. You can go into labor anytime now and with their sizes all of your girls should survive without difficulty. But I suggest that now you rest as much as possible. I'm not suggesting full bed rest as you're not in any particular danger at all but still the fact is that the longer you keep them inside of the womb the less likely they'll have any complications come the time to deliver. Are you still going on the usual walks?"

"When I can. It's been hard since I've been quite tired lately."

"Keep those up. You're going to need the strength. That along with the diet you been keeping up have been your allies so far. But no lifting, no more running around, and certainly no driving period. Understood?"

"Completely."

"Excellent. I'll print off a picture of this and be right back while you straighten up."

"Alright."

* * *

After getting some paperwork from Sonia about the last steps of my pregnancy and what I should be preparing from this time out I looked at my watch that Troy got me (Diamond encrusted I might add!) and saw that we got out in just enough time to pick Kayla up from school. "Mom, if we move we can be on time to pick up Kayla from pre-school. Can we please?"

"With that puppy dog look how can I say no?" she said with a smile starting her car. "And two, why wouldn't I want to see my granddaughter?"

"Good point."

* * *

Come Saturday I was willing and anxious to see what mom and dad had done at their house for the girls if they ever spent some time over there and knowing my husbands parents like I did that would be a constant if they had it their way. But I for one planned on having them home as much as possible. Kayla was excited as well as she was literally bouncing off the walls anxious to get out of the house. She even had her coat and hat on before I had the chance to get mine on. "Hurry up mommy! Gwandma will be here soon!"

"Kayla Mae Bolton, you settle down, understand?" I said chiding her. "Just because we're going to grandpa and grandma's house doesn't mean you can horse around like you live there. Now slow down and keep your eyes open. Grandpa or grandma will be picking us up shortly."

"Okay."

"That's our girl." Troy said smiling walking up to us. Helping me slip my jacket on he said "You going to be busy all day then?"

"Not sure honey. I'll call when we're on our way home."

"No problem. Take your time and have with it. I'm sure they're going to love your input."

"I just can't wait to see it! Ours is perfect though so I'm happy with that."

"Good. Oh, mom is here!" he said watching his mother pull up in her car. "Bye and have fun, okay?"

"We will baby. Go get grandma baby girl." I giggled opening the front door. She bolted out the door like a shot seeing Lucille get out of the car and was up in her arms in seconds. Smiling I turned to Troy and laid the hottest kiss I could to his lips. "Bye baby…" I whispered. "Have fun with the guys."

"With that distraction it may be a bit hard to. But I'll try."

"One more for good luck then…" after another lustful kiss I walked away smirking knowing that with Troy groaning from that he would have a very hard time cooling off.

* * *

"I hope you girls are ready for a fun day. It should be fun finishing things off."

"I hope so mom. These girls' incessant kicking and having me up all night is getting hard to do."

"Just hang in there honey. They have your husbands energy unfortunately and I think them growing up is going to keep you on the run."

"I figured that mom. Thanks for picking us up."

"Your doctor said no more driving for you so we had no other options now did we?"

"Guess not."

"Hey, don't look so down! This is supposed to be a fun day! Let's make the most of it."

"If you say so mom." I giggled.

When we pulled into the driveway of their home nothing to me seemed out of the norm. House looked like it always did, yard great as always, and it's contemporary rustic charm oozed of home even if it wasn't my house. The only thing I noticed was Jack's car was missing. "Where's dad, mom?"

"Probably out running some errands somewhere. I'm sure she'll be back later." she said getting out of the car. She opened the back door to let Kayla out of her booster seat while I carefully got out of the front passenger seat. Other than it being eerily quiet as always nothing seemed unusual. After getting Kayla out my daughter ran right out in front of us straight to the front door. "Hurry grandma!"

"Coming honey!" Lucille laughed helping me along. "Oh to have her energy."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Shh…quiet everyone!"

"They're here!" Kelsi whispered. "Ow! Get off my foot Sharpay!"

"I didn't know I was sitting on it!" she whispered back with a scowl. "Not my fault there's no room here!"

"Shut it you two!" Shannon quickly chided in a whisper herself. "The door is opening!"

* * *

"I hope the room you set out for the girls is close to Troy's old room."

"Why do you say that?" his mother asked unlocking the door and opening it.

"That way if we ever have to stay over we can be close to them as well."

"Now you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" She giggled leading us in. After hanging up our coats she lead us to the living room for what I thought was only going to be a brief second when suddenly the lights lit up and up jumped all of my friends and mom yelling "SURPRISE!!!"

"Oh my god…is this…"

"Happy baby shower sis!" Kelsi said gleefully running up and hugging me."We know it's late but better than never right?"

"Oh…yeah…of course…" I replied still shocked at what I was seeing. A huge banner saying congratulations hung on the middle of the wall opposite from where I was standing in pink. Everywhere there were pink, white, and purple streamers hanging off doorways, windows, and anything else that I'm guessing Sharpay thought looked right. Looking below the banner against the wall there was a humongous pile of gifts that must have sat at least four feet tall, six feet wide, and was staggered out at least five feet out from the wall in a giant pyramid formation. In the dining room from what I saw when I looked behind me the table was set up with more food and drinks than I would have possibly imagined. Just don't expect me to try to list everything off. It was way too much to comprehend. Looking back towards the pile of gifts, my mom said "We even have a few in there for Kayla so that way she didn't feel left out."

"Thank you mom!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Thank you everyone! This is so amazing!"

"Only the best for our friend and mother to be, right ladies?" Shannon said smirking. "Now let's party!"

"YEAH!!!"

* * *

"You think Gabi is having a good time?"

"Why wouldn't she be Ryan?" Troy asked as the group of boys and men chowed down. They had all congregated downstairs in the family room over all of the junk food you could think of having a sports day to themselves. "I'm sure she's sitting on cloud nine right about now."

"With what I heard they had planned for her that's a given." Bobby said mowing down a burger. "Shannon told me they went hog wild with that baby shower."

"Should be fun getting that stuff put away then when she and Kayla get home."

* * *

After a long day of eating, opening gifts, having a total blast, and overall being overloaded with excitement at the whole thing that had been planned out for me, I pretty much figured it had been the best thing to ever come our way in our tight knit group. Sharpay grumbled part of the time for not being able to have it at her place which pissed me off a bit. But my mom and Lucille pulled her to the side and from what I heard from Taylor, got the third degree riot act read to her. She remained pretty quiet and cordial for the rest of the day.

But to list off what I got would again be too long of a list to compile so to put it lightly, I got everything under the sun that a baby could want or need. Whether it be clothes, diapers, bottles, baby swings, those extra three car seats I wanted, a stroller built for three…a…wait…I'm listing things. I seriously got to quit doing that…

As my mother had said earlier in the day, they had even got Kayla a few things so that way she didn't feel left out of things. Those included a few new outfits courtesy of Kelsi, Taylor, and of course Sharpay, a little three wheeled scooter from my mom that she could scoot around on with a helmet as an accessory even though I knew it was more for her protection than anything else, and a bike from Lucille and Jack with the training wheels already installed and ready to roll. Things I never would have thought to buy her myself as of yet but I guess the thinking ahead of my parents resolved that issue.

It was around seven when we finally decided to call it quits for the day and thankfully it was time for me to head home. Kayla was stretched out on the sofa out like a light with her head rested on my left leg while my mom, Lucille, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor helped straighten things out. Sharpay had left around five claiming she had a manicure appointment. We rolled our eyes after she had left knowing that she didn't want to stick around and get her hands dirty from cleaning. Typical Sharpay.

* * *

It was about eight o' clock when they had all finished and I for one was more than ready to get home. "Ready honey?"

"Sure mom." I said looking at my mom with a smile. "Lucille put all of the presents in her car so that way we'd have room for me and Kayla in yours."

"Jack will be bringing the bike and scooter tomorrow." she said gently picking Kayla up trying not to wake her. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect. I just want to get home and into bed. I'm bushed."

"We'll be doing that shortly. Go get your jacket on. I'll take care of Kayla."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

It took several trips after we got home but eventually my mom, Lucille, and Troy had gotten all of the gifts out of his mom's car and into the nursery while I got Kayla tucked into bed. Thankfully she was still somewhat sleepy when I woke her to get changed into her pajamas. Once in those and under her covers it was lights out for our sleepy redhead. I got changed and into bed myself after that was done. Before I even had the chance to say goodnight to anyone I was asleep myself.

* * *

"And that…is the last box." Troy said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping bring the stuff in son. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Well you could have but it would have taken longer." he replied back smirking.

"A smart ass as always." Maria sighed smacking the back of his head. "If I didn't love you like I did you would have annoyed me a long time ago son."

"Sorry." he chuckled. "Anyway we done here?"

"I think so. Time for us to head home and get some sleep ourselves. Don't you think Lucille?"

"Agreed." the Bolton wife said with a smile. "Troy, your dad will be here tomorrow with the last couple of gifts for Kayla. We just couldn't fit them in my car this time."

"That's alright. We'll be here since it's only Sunday. Thank you for doing this for Gabriella. She really did deserve it."

"We're more than happy to oblige sweetie. But in any case, I'm going home. Night."

"Night mom." he said hugging his mother. Going to Maria and hugging her goodnight as well Troy showed them out the door closing and locking it behind him. Before calling it quits for the night himself he went into his daughters room kissing her goodnight, went into the nursery taking one last look at their new inventory before shutting off the lights in that room and finally went to bed himself where as soon as he had his arms wrapped around his wife he himself was also out like a light.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went back to normal for us and for me, the day after my baby shower I took almost an entire day again putting things where I wanted them. From Troy he had gotten us three high chairs, three bouncers, and a few baby play gyms that had the playmat on the floor with the gym that hung above them that contained various toys to keep them entertained. The bouncers would help a ton for me since it would give me a place to lay them come nap time in the living room. I knew that laying on their stomach was a no-no when it came to them sleeping so I was going to be extra vigilant in that department.

Kayla was really enjoying her new bike and scooter and watching her as she rolled around on them was an absolute joy. Of course it was only if me or Troy were out there with her at the same time. The cars other than Troy's old truck were parked in the garage and we had orange cones set at the end of our driveway just before the sidewalk so that way Kayla knew not to cross that boundary which gave her plenty of riding room until she got adjusted and used to things. She was a tad bit nervous when it came to using her bike so more often than not we saw her rolling around on the scooter. That was alright by all means to me since I scared shitless that she'd fall of the bike and end up breaking something like an arm or a leg. Troy said I was just being paranoid. I said it was me being a normal mother. Either way it made us laugh every time we got into that kind of petty argument. It was one of the things we loved about each other I suppose. Little funny things like that pretty much cemented our relationship to each other and made things just that much better for us.

By week thirty four, or eight and a half months, things were getting hectic around our house as Troy would now panic at every move I make. I was pretty much on complete bed rest now and would only move around to shower, go to the bathroom, eat, or chill out in the living room. Everything else had to be handled by him. He didn't seem to mind though which surprised me. Usually asking him to do a chore was like trying to pull teeth out of a stubborn patient.

It was on a Saturday night and the three of us were cuddled up close in the living room watching a movie together with me feeling pains on and off all day. I thought nothing of it other than the girls kicking of which they were still doing just as bad if not worse than ever. But when a giant cramp and a sudden dampness between my legs triggered, it was showtime. "TROY!"

"What's wrong?!"

"The…ow…babies…are…ow…coming!" I panted. "My water just broke!"

"Alright! Kayla, stay by momma! I'll get the bags and call Kelsi!"

"Hurry honey!" I said wincing through another contraction. Oh yes folks, it's time. Our girls were coming home and with the way I was now feeling, it was either going to be rather quick with as cramped as I knew they were or they were going to be mean and drag me along for a long and painful ride…

* * *

**A/N:** _And there is the next update everyone! All I can say now is that the next chapter should be fun with the girls finally arriving. I have a plan on how to set up the chapter just have to think of what to title it lol. But I'm sure I'll figure it out as always. So as usual read, review, and comment please. It would be much appreciated!_


	16. Welcome to the family

**Welcome to the family**

**Hour one**

"_Alright Troy, I'm on my way! Mom is starting the car right now!"_

"I knew we could count on you! How long before you get here?"

"_About two minutes if mom steps on it!"_

"Got it! I'm calling my mom and Maria right now."

"_Okay! See you in a couple."_

"Right!"

"TROY!! Hurry!" I yelled. "We can't wait here all night!"

"I'm trying babe! Kelsi is on her way!" he yelled grabbing the bags they had packed in advance. "I'm calling our parents next!"

"Do that when we get to the hospital!"

"Good point!"

* * *

By the time Kelsi had arrived my contractions were at about ten minutes apart. She would have been here quicker but unfortunately their car had to stall on them on the way here. That figures. Luckily Amelia was able to get it restarted and Kelsi here just in time to see Troy finishing packing my things into the Jeep. Kayla was freaking out a bit crying and was into Kelsi's arms as soon as she hit the door. "Auntie Kelsi!"

"Hey baby. Don't worry now. I'm going to be here to take care of you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You have to stay here while mommy has her babies."

"But the babies are hurting her!"

"It's natural honey. We'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Okay."

"We're all set!" Troy yelled. "Amelia, can you help me get Gabi into the car?"

"Sure hon." she said walking up to me. "How are you doing Gabriella dear?"

"I'm doing alright so far." I said with a weak smile. "I just hope this doesn't last too long."

"With triplets it might hun. Come on now. Troy, you take one arm and you take the other."

"Got it. Can you follow us to the hospital?"

"Sure. I'll call Maria and your parents in the process so you can drive."

"Thanks. Alright sunshine, you behave for Kelsi. It's your bedtime soon so no getting fussy with her, understand?"

"Yep!"

"Good girl. Kelsi, we'll keep in touch with her progress."

"No problem. Now go! Hurry! Don't need her to be giving birth on the side of the road!"

"Right!"

* * *

Thankfully I didn't have a contraction on the way to the car which helped out in the end of that matter. On the way to the hospital I did end up having two and they were still ten minutes apart. Troy held my hand for both of them while I did the breathing exercises I learned in our Lamaze classes. Amelia stayed behind us the entire time and was right there at the hospital entrance helping me while Troy ran inside to get a nurse and a wheelchair. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Hanging in there. Thanks Amelia."

"Anytime. Oh, here's the nurse! Over here!"

"I hear we have some babies ready to come into the world." she said smiling rolling the wheelchair up.

"Just three of them." I panted.

"Alright then. We'll get you into a room right away Mrs. Bolton." she said helping me into the chair.

"Thank you."

"No problem." once I was settled away I was whisked for one of the longest and probably best times of my life.

* * *

**Hour two**

"_She went into labor?!"_

"Yeah! About an hour ago Taylor." Kelsi said over the phone trying to tuck Kayla into bed. "I'm in charge of Kayla for the rest of the weekend."

"_What about Monday if you have to go to school?"_

"I'm sure his mom or hers will take care of things in that case should it arise. For now I'm pretty content with things at the moment."

"_Aren't you excited?"_

"Ecstatic! But I'm trying to keep my composure so Kayla can get to sleep. Right girl?"

"Yep!" Kayla said with a smile. "I'm going to be a big sister soon!"

"Sure are! But they won't come if you don't get some sleep sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too. Now go to sleep honey."

"Night!" she said snuggling into her covers. Smiling Kelsi shut off her light and went back to her conversation with Taylor. "Anyway, they left about an hour ago and I've never seen such an anxious looking person in my life."

"_Ryan should love you staying there alone."_

"Speaking of that I better call him and Sharpay. If they find out from someone else that she had the kids after the fact she's going to flip her lid."

"_Please. She'd kill all of us. Troy included."_

"True. Call you later if I hear anything."

"_Okay. I'll have my cell on and next to me all night."_

"Got it. Oh, shit. Troy's calling. Got to go."

"_Alright. Bye!"_

"Bye!." Hitting the send button on the phone Kelsi immediately went to the other line and answered. "Hey Troy. What's the news?"

"_Dilated at five centimeters and the contractions are still at ten minutes apart. But she's registered and in a room ready to go. Now it's all up to the girls of when they want to come out or not."_

"Should be fun then. Kayla is in bed and all is well here."

"_Alright. Just thought I'd call and give you the first update. You can sleep wherever I don't care."_

"Thanks Troy. I'll keep the phone next to me all night."

"_We'll keep you updated I promise. My parents and her mom are on the way so I'll have someone to keep my company. Have you called anyone else?"_

"Just Taylor at the moment. I haven't called the others yet."

"_Okay. When you do tell them all to stay home and get some sleep. We'll most likely see them tomorrow."_

"Will do."

"_Thanks. Oh, got to go. Parents showed up. Later!"_

"Night Troy!" she said before hanging up. Once the phone was silent for a moment Kelsi went into the hallway to grab her bags and put them in Troy and Gabriella's room for the night. Most likely she was going to spend the night on the sofa but she didn't mind. Sleeping in her friends room was not going to be an option. Once settled and into her pajamas for the night which was a pair of sweat pants and a tank top she grabbed the phone and dialed up Sharpay's cell number first thing. _"Hey sister! Why would you be calling at this time of the night?"_

"Like you don't call us at this time?" Kelsi giggled.

_"Oh, hey Kelsi! What are you doing there?"_

"Watching Kayla. Gabriella's water broke and she went into labor about an hour ago. She, Troy, her mom, and his parents are all at the hospital now."

_"WHAT?! We should get there!"_

"Troy said no. He's got enough to deal with without a bunch of rowdy teenagers crowding around. He said everyone can come tomorrow."

_"She has those babies without me I'm going to kill!"_

"Down Shar. I'm sure it's going to be a long time yet before they arrive…"

* * *

**Hour Three**

It's been three hours and already I'm miserable. The contractions are only slightly closer together but have gained somewhat in intensity. Sonia showed up as soon as the hospital called her and was going to be the lead doctor in our daughter's delivery. For a person who deals with patients and babies all day we've become a lot closer than most relationships like that would. Hell, after this I think she's definitely going to be invited to all of their birthdays, graduation, and weddings. I for one will most like make sure of it. Troy was out in the hallway at the moment talking with her with my mom and his parents sitting in my room with me hooked up to an IV, heart monitor for myself, and a heart monitor for the girls who still had three very strong heartbeats. That I was more than grateful for. "How are you holding up mi hija?"

"So far so good." I said with a smile. "At least now I'm comfortable."

"That's good honey. Unfortunately we can't feed you until after the girls are born."

"Really?!" I said in shock. "But I'm starving! There's no way I'm delivering on an empty stomach!"

"Settle down sweetheart." Jack said wiping my forehead with a washcloth.

"Listen here Bolton!" I said glaring when another contraction hit. Grabbing his collar and pulling him close I said "You will go down to the cafeteria. You will get me something to eat. And so help me god if you don't you won't live to see tomorrow!"

"G-got it!" he stuttered stammering out of my room. Laying back I took a deep breath and let the contraction pass. "Ah…much better."

"If you don't mind then I'll stay back here." Lucille giggled. "I prefer my head on my neck."

* * *

"Whoa dad, what's up?" Troy asked watching his father stumble out of his wife's birthing suite. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You have no idea." he said with a quick smile. "Be right back."

"Yeah, sure." he replied watching his dad leave. "Back to what we were talking about Sonia. You're thinking anywhere between ten to eighteen hours?"

"Approximately if she progresses like she is now. But at the moment it's hard to tell. It all depends on what her body does."

"I understand. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go check on a few other things so I should be back in a little bit."

"Alright." walking into his wife's room he was happy to see that all was calm at the moment. "Well, Sonia said it could take anywhere from ten to eighteen more hours sweetheart."

"You're kidding, right?!" I said in shock. "I could be in labor for possibly twenty one hours?!"

"The possibility is there sweetie. It all depends on how fast you dilate. Right now you haven't done much more than what you have since we arrived."

"Great…" I groaned.

* * *

Unfortunately for me the cafeteria was closed but I was still fortunate enough to find out that the vending machines were there for my eating comfort. And boy Jack didn't dissapoint. I had a ham and cheese sandwich on rye bread, a bag of baked lays since they were healthy enough for me, and a can of Hawaiian punch. And to spoil me he also got me a Nestle's crunch bar but told everyone not to say a word to Sonia about it. They all agreed and me, well, I had that food down in an instant with Jack hiding the evidence in my duffel bag using a plastic bag we brought for god knows what reasons. I for sure knew we didn't need it until now. Oh yeah, that's right! It was supposed to be for my dirty clothes! Oh well, I'm sure Kelsi can bring me another one from home when she and Kayla come to visit. After devouring the food I was more than satisfied with my haul and laid back thouroughly satisfied. "Thanks Jack. Sorry if I scared you."

"No problem. But I thought for sure I saw my wife for a second there. She gave me the same stare when she was in labor with Troy."

"Except I did it because I wanted to kill you for getting me pregnant and putting me through so much pain." Lucille giggled. "But as you can see, it gave me hard headed but very lovable son."

"Thanks mom. Way to raise my confidence right now." Troy laughed. "But I'm sure I'll be getting the same treatment before long."

"Knowing me I'll try breaking your hand or knocking your head off." I said smiling. "So best be forewarned now."

* * *

**Hour four**

"She's doing fine Shannon." Kelsi sighed making herself a sandwich. "I swear you're reacting worse than Sharpay did when I talked to her earlier."

"_Sorry. Just being a worried friend I guess. Did Kayla go to sleep okay?"_

"Oh lord yes! She's out like a light. Of course that's only because I told her that if she doesn't go to sleep that her sisters won't come."

"_Hmm…a good mind trick indeed. Glad it worked."_

"She's always been good around me. Anyway I'm just sitting here in the house now having a snack before I go to sleep later on."

"_Just make sure all of the doors and windows are locked. I'd like you to stay safe you know."_

"Already taken care of. Now if you don't mind I have an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos to watch."

"_You actually rot your brain out with that show?"_

"Yes, I do thank you very much."

_Ding dong!_

"Shit, the doorbell. Catch you later Shana."

"_Night girlfriend!"_

_Ding dong!_

"Coming! Coming!" Kelsi muttered. "Jeez, can't even have a quiet night to myself before the chaos of tomorrow." Checking the peep hole she smiled when she saw several familiar people. Opening the door she said "Sharpay! Taylor! Ryan! What are you guys doing here?"

"A little slumber party if you don't mind." Sharpay said with a smile. "Couldn't let you have an entire house to yourself you know."

"And you're all already in your pajamas. That figures. Oh well. Come on in guys! Just be prepared to sleep on the floor."

"All but Sharpay." Taylor muttered.

"I got two air mattresses so it's all good." Ryan said with a smile. "Girls have one, I have one, and one person has the sofa! It's a done deal!"

"I already claimed the sofa so it's off limits." Kelsi chimed in smirking. "So like it or not Shar it's a mattress for you."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just as long as I at least get some sleep."

"You will. Don't worry."

* * *

The group chit chatted amongst themselves in light banter that kept their now excited nerves bundled up and tied down for the big event that all hoped would happen tomorrow. Looking around at the group around her Kelsi could easily tell that their excitement was up just by staring into their eyes. But she was sure of herself more than anything that she had that bug worse than the others. She was going to be an aunt three more times over. Not only that, when Troy and Gabriella asked that she be the godmother to all of their kids it literally knocked her for a loop as she wasn't expecting that sort of thing out of them. Gabriella assured her that it was because she was the person who had been her friend the longest and deserved it more than anyone else she knew. Getting up to grab a soda out of the fridge she hopped off the sofa and into the kitchen where as soon as she opened the refridgerator a warm pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. "Hey you." she whispered.

"Hey. You alright?"

"I'm perfect Ryan. Just a little thirsty."

"Why didn't you say so? I would have gotten up and got you something."

"I'm fine Mr. Evans." she said smirking turning around in his arms. "Besides, you forget you have a very capable woman as your girlfriend."

"Oh yes, I forgot that fact. How careless of me."

"I still love you Mr. Evans. Now let's get back into the living room before your sister and our friend get the wrong idea of what we're doing in here."

"Wouldn't you like that." he chuckled.

"I know you would…" she whispered seductively. Just because she was still a virgin it didn't mean she couldn't tease her own boyfriend. Groaning in defeat, Ryan knew that fact all too well.

* * *

**Hour five**

"She sleeping now?"

"Yeah. At least for the time being. God knows she's going to need the rest."

"How is she progress wise?"

"At six centimeters now. But she could slow down or stop altogether. It really depends on what the girls want to do I suppose."

"At least everything is normal. Why don't you go get some rest yourself." Maria said placing a hand on Troy's left shoulder. "We'll keep an eye on things and let you know if anything is happening."

"Thanks Maria. I'll do that." he said grabbing his jacket. Stretching out on the somewhat uncomfortable sofa that adorned his wife's birthing suite he used the jacket as a makeshift pillow and was out like a light after only a few minutes. Smiling Lucille, Jack, and Maria left quietly and headed downstairs towards the cafeteria. "So," Maria said as the trio walked towards an elevator. "Who wants to make a little wager that none of the girls gets their husbands eyes that my daughter so ecstatically talks about."

"No way! I want at least one with my sons eyes thank you very much!" Lucille giggled. "Besides, I at least deserve that much."

"Fine. I bet you two trays of my brownies to two of your cookies. Fair deal?"

"It's on honey. Now, let's get something to snack on. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night."

* * *

With everyone gone and Troy sleeping, Gabriella was off in her own world of sleep after getting a shot to help ease the pains of the contractions…

"_Look at you sweetheart. About to become a mother. I never thought I'd see the day."_

"_D-daddy…W-where am I?"_

"_Don't worry, nothing is wrong mi hija. I'm just here to say hi before my grandchildren are born."_

"_But…why are you in my dream daddy?"_

"_Because this was the only time we'll ever get to see each other again my dear. You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady you know. I'm surprised you got a husband at such an early age."_

"_He's my life daddy. So are you though. I wish you were here still. We miss you."_

"_I miss you two also honey. But my time has come and gone. But you…you have a long wonderful life ahead of you. Troy is a wonderful guy. That's why I pointed you two towards each other." _he laughed with a smile.

"_I always thought it was fate."_

"_Nope. Just a father pushing towards what's right, that's all. And if anyone could make you happy, it was him. And believe me, he loves you more than I think I ever could."_

"_I love him too. More than anything."_

"_I'm happy to hear that honey. But sadly, it's my time to go now sweetheart. Work hard, play harder, and enjoy your life to the fullest."_

"_I will. Love you."_

"_I love you too mi hija. Oh, and one more thing before I leave."_

"_What daddy?"_

"_Those three girls that you're about to deliver? There's a whole lot more where they came from." _Leaving me with a confused smile I watched him turn and walk away and with the blink of an eye he was gone from my dream, but definitely not from my heart.

Troy woke from his short snooze and saw that all was still quiet other than the sounds of the heartbeats of his girls and wife. Noting the smile on her face he stretched and fell back asleep himself knowing that at any moment his life could go into full swing with the birth of his three little girls.

* * *

"Okay, I'll do the four trays of brownies if two of the girls get his eyes. You the same with the cookies. Deal?"

"Deal Maria."

"I can't believe you guys are fighting over the girls getting their father's eye color." Jack said laughing with half a sandwich in his mouth. "Shouldn't you be more worried about them being healthy?"

* * *

**Hour six**

It was two in the morning when Kelsi woke up from her light slumber and went into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she could see the anxiousness in her eyes of the events that were now unfolding before them. That added with the fact that school was coming to a quick end and then finals, graduation, and then college. Just how was she going to manage all of that? Doing what she had to do in the bathroom she turned on the lights above the kitchen island to a dim level so that way she didn't disturb the others who were out like a light in the living room. After grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge she sat down at one of the barstools. After several minutes of quiet reflection she was met by a "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Oh, hey Taylor. Yeah, I suppose I should. I'm just anxious and unable to sleep at the moment."

"I hear you. There enough milk in there for me?"

"Sure. Glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"Thanks." she responded opening up the said cabinet and grabbing a glass. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"You still have inspirations to become a doctor later on?"

"I really do Taylor." she said to her friend watching as she poured herself a glass of milk. "I mean, I can always study music on the side still but something about trying to become a doctor sounds kind of fun."

"It's not about the fun though. There's a lot more to it than that."

"I know. But what field to go for is a lot to think about as well. But I'm thinking pediatrics might be a good area of practice."

"Working with kids? That would be kind of fun. The only hard part would be working with the kids with terminal cases."

"True. Losing a child that you're trying to care for would be tough. But saving others would be more worth it."

"Plus with kids like Kayla it would always be an adventure."

"That's true. I for one am still going for political science and the way it sounds Chad will be coming along with me."

"You two are way too perfect for each other."

"I know. I still don't understand that part either."

"Don't bother trying." the young playmaker giggled in response. "Doing that would probably do more damage than good."

"That's probably a good point. What about you and Ryan? Are you two still committed to your relationship?"

"Yeah, we are. But in a way, the decision I made makes me think I'm holding him back from his dreams. But he also said that I'm not and that he'd support me in my decision. It just feels so complicated."

"Such is our teenage life." Taylor said with a sigh. Looking up towards her friend she then said "But when did we learn that commitment was such a big part of our lives? You'd think that it would come around come the time for us to get married."

"I don't know Taylor. I mean, look at Gabi. She made that kind of decision without us ever knowing."

"You were the first to find out about that."

"I know, but still it shocked me to no end. Now we're closer than ever as are the rest of us. Just what in the world does it mean?"

"I think Kelsi…that life is trying to tell us something."

"What do you think it is?"

"If I had to guess I'd have to say that our lives are now all intertwined as one. I feel for one that we'll all be coming back here to live after college."

"I believe it. I for one really love it here in Albuquerque."

"We all do even if it is a humdrum city." her dark skinned friend said with a giggle. Finishing her milk she rinsed her glass in the sink and said "I'm going back to bed. You coming?" Finishing the rest of her milk Kelsi did the same as Taylor did and said "Sure. Right behind you."

"Come on sister. Let's get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." Sneaking into the room silently the two girls went back to their respective spots and were out before they ever knew it.

* * *

**Hour seven**

"Can't you let me sleep." I said groggily. "I can't give birth with you doctors constantly waking me up."

"Sorry Gabriella. Protocol says we have to check on you every thirty minutes." Sonia said smiling at me. Darn rules. Whoever thought of them should have been shot for annoyance. I wanted to sleep but alas I kept getting interrupted. Go figure. "How are the contractions?"

"Getting closer but not as intense as before thanks to the medication."

"Good. You could be giving birth at any time then. Mind if I check?"

"Go for it." I whispered. We were trying to be as quiet as possible since Troy was sleeping like a baby on the sofa. He looked slightly uncomfortable but otherwise was snoring quietly. Typical of my husband. I felt the pressure of Sonia's finger entering me and she smiled saying "Good news. You're at about eight centimeters already."

"That quick?!" I said. "Wow."

"I've had quicker births but we'll see what happens. For now continue to rest while I prepare my team."

"Thanks." I said. She threw out her surgical gloves and exited my room as quietly as she came. I relaxed back into my bed when another painful contraction hit and this time it hurt like hell. "Shit…medication is wearing off! God damn it! TROY!" I yelled. He instantly woke up and was at my side holding my hand as the contraction ripped through me. I've never been cut or stabbed with anything other than the occasional needle when it came to shots but if this were needles it would have been hundreds of them if not more.

"Come on honey…" he said as I squeezed his hand. I noted that he was watching the monitor that tracked my contractions. "it's almost over."

"That what you say…" I muttered through my breathing. After several more moments the contraction subsided and I was able to breathe normally again. "Thanks honey."

"No problem sweetheart. Ice?"

"Yes please." I said breathlessly. Handing me the glass on the table next to the bed I snatched it and shook a few pieces of the cold substance into my mouth hungrily. I never was a giant fan of using ice all the time but right now I was loving every last piece. "I needed that."

"Looked like it." he chuckled setting the glass back down onto my bedside table. "Has the doctor been in?"

"Yeah. She was several minutes ago. She said I'm at eight already."

"Wow. We have some very anxious babies don't we?"

"I'll just be glad when they're not kicking my bladder anymore." I giggled. "Where are our parents?"

"In the waiting room sleeping I think.

"Can you go get them?"

"Sure. Be right back."

"Thanks honey. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Walking through the hallways of the maternity floor towards the waiting room which unfortunately on the other side of the unit, Troy laughed when he saw the parental units passed out like they had been partying it up all night. His dad was half on, half off on one of the sofas with one arm hanging off, his left leg barely holding him up on the sofa, and snoring like he was a band saw. He had never seen him like that and took a picture on his cell just to cherish the memory. As for the two mothers they were sitting slouched down in a couple of the lounge chairs. Maria had her head rested on his mom's shoulder with his mom's head rested on Maria's head. What a classic moment and a very brazen photo opportunity. With both pictures in hand on his phone he woke the females first. "Mom, Maria."

"Troy?" Lucille whispered rubbing her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Gabi is asking for everyone."

"Alright. I'll wake Maria. You get your father."

"I got an idea for him." Troy chuckled. Going to the other side of the room where Jack lay and pulled his father's left leg off the sofa causing Jack to go tumbling off the sofa. "Ow…what the…" and when he looked up to see his son laughing, he groaned. "Troy…what in the hell is your problem?"

"What? Can't take a joke?" Troy laughed. "Come on old man. Gabriella wants to see everyone so wake up."

"I already am thanks to you." he muttered. He looked up at his wife and Maria who were both giggling at him and his current state of being. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off trying to conform himself back to normality. "There, that's better."

"Where is a video camera when you need it?" Maria whispered in Lucille's ear. Both of the women giggled, Troy shook his head, and Jack just sighed as the group of four walked back towards the birthing suites.

* * *

When they had returned to my room I was relaxing quietly for a moment after another long contraction had subsided. They were still pretty close together and getting more intense by the hour making me think that we were going to be giving birth shortly. I knew I was at eight centimeters the last Sonia had checked so that was a plus in that area as I really didn't feel like being in labor for all that long. Troy and the parents all smiled at my sweaty state of being. "Here mi hija." My mother said wiping my forehead. "This should cool you down a bit."

"Thanks mom." I giggled. "I must look like a mess."

"You're beautiful honey. So are those three little girls who I'm guessing are about ready to meet their parents."

"I can't wait either." I said through a yawn. "Can all of you stay in here for now?"

"Sure sweetie." Lucille said with a smile. "You just try to get some more sleep now."

"Can't. The contractions have been getting stronger and more frequent."

"Getting close then." Troy said smiling at me. "I didn't expect things to progress this fast."

"She's getting it easy compared to when I gave birth to her." my mother said pointing at me with a smile. "This darling daughter of mine had me in labor for over twenty hours."

"So that's where she gets her stubborness from."

"Not funny Troy!" I reprimanded. But did I get support? Nope. All they did was laugh at me. No love for the pregnant woman in labor. It figures. "Why don't you try this for once!"

"It's only your first time having kids honey."

"And it'll be your last if I get my hands on you right now!"

"Settle down Gabriella." Lucille scolded. "Save that energy for the pushing."

"Yes mother…" I still don't know why but to this day Lucille always had a calming effect on me and my somewhat raging temper because of my hormones. That added to the fact that she fell in love with me after our dating got exposed. It was just after my seventeenth birthday that summer and we had just gotten back home after a date. We had the unfortunate luck of being caught making out on his front doorstep by his mother who had driven up to visit him for a reason that I at the moment didn't know. Of course how would I? I was being kissed by the hottest thing on earth. There was no way I was thinking of anything else. She dragged us into his home where for the next hour…or was it longer? Who knows. Even I can't remember. Anyway we got interrogated hard core. Once my identity got revealed…well…you all pretty much know where it went from there.

By the end of the hour I had another check up to monitor my progress I was still at seven centimeters which meant I hadn't progressed at all during the last hour. But that was alright. I'd rather the girls slow down so mommy can rest before I go popping them out of me. Especially since I have to do it three times. I also opted for the epidural so I could sleep and get that much needed rest. And for that I was more than eager to have. I winced a bit when the needle went into my back but once it was over Sonia told me it would take anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour to take effect. I didn't care as long as I was able to at least get some sleep. Plus she also said she'd be checking on me within an hour giving me time to get comfortable enough.

* * *

**Hour Eight**

"Eight flipping hours already." Troy sighed walking into the cafeteria.

"Watching the time fly by?"

"Oh, hey Maria. Yeah, you could say that. I just can't believe how fast time is going. I thought for sure that this whole process was going to feel like a lifetime."

"It will once she starts pushing." she said with a gentle smile. Placing a hand on his right shoulder, Maria giggled when he tried to choose his drink but she beat him to the point and got hers instead. "Thank you son."

"You're lucky I love you." he chuckled going for more change.

"Here, I've got it." she then giggled pulling a bill from her purse and inserting it into the vending machine. He shook his head, made his choice, and grabbed it from the dispenser. Turning to make his way back upstairs to his wife's room the two made small talk between each other to help pass the time. "It's been a long almost a year now." Troy sighed. "We've gone through a lot during that time."

"True. You two getting married, my daughter getting pregnant, then her ending up in the hospital due to my stupidity, then you after that accident, then meeting and losing Mary, you two adopting Kayla, and then…."

"The list goes on and on." he gently interrupted. "If that's how our lives are going to be I don't think being bored is ever going to be an option."

"I don't believe it is either." she stated pushing the up button for the elevator. "But I'm proud of you two. You've accomplished a lot in less than a year and for that you should be happy."

"We really are." he said watching as the elevator made it's way down to them. "I never imagined that my life would be like this and yet, here it is getting ready to change again."

"Only this time it'll be three times better." his mother in law said with a giggle.

"Most definitely."

* * *

The rest of the hour passed by rather quietly for the group of for since keeping the noise down for a sleeping Gabriella was a must. Troy for one didn't want an upset wife and two, didn't want a woman with still raging hormones to ring his neck for getting her pregnant. He was pretty sure she was going to do that if not break his hand during the delivery process. He of course was praying that it wasn't going to be both.

It was nearing four thirty in the morning when everyone fell asleep once again in the somewhat spacious room. Troy for some reason had stretched out on the sill of the bay window, Jack and Lucille had taken the sofa, while Maria slept somewhat restlessly on the only chair in the room. Quietly a nurse came into the room and smiled herself at the scene set before her but none the less had to keep up her rounds. "Wake up Mrs. Bolton. Time for your hourly check up."

"No…more sleep…" I muttered.

"Sorry. Strict orders. Blame Sonia." she giggled at me.

"It's alright." I whispered.

"That's good. I'm just stopping in to check on your progress. How are the contractions?"

"Steady but not as bad pain wise so I'm able to rest better."

"Good. The printout shows that they're just as strong as are your babies heart rates so that's great also. I just have to check your progress."

"Alright." She did and let me know I was still at eight centimeters which let me know that no further progress had been made since I was last checked. She smiled sweetly at me as she left letting me know she'd be back again in another hour. I nodded silently and lay my head back down falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Now you think that as soon as I would fall asleep that nothing would bug me. Wrong. A full bladder woke me up again almost another hour later thus forcing me to wake someone up and thankfully it was my mom since no one else heard me. Thank god for a grateful mother who knew what to do. Not only that I had to giggle at where my husband lay sleeping. I was sure he was pretty uncomfortable up there on the window sill but with the way he was snoring lightly I don't think it mattered to him. Besides, I'd rather have him rested and ready to go than to be tired and pass out on me.

* * *

**Four hours Later**

**9 a.m Bolton Residence**

"Slow down Kayla!" a still tired and groggy Taylor said with a laugh chasing after the five year old bundle of energy. "Someone help here!"

"I can't I'm making breakfast!" Kelsi laughed around the corner in the kitchen. "Ryan, you're a man! Use those legs and help get her under control!"

"Do I have to?" he muttered rubbing his eye. "I'm not even with the world yet."

"Do it or no breakfast."

"Fine…" he grumbled walking away. She just smirked and shook her head in disbelief. Her boyfriend never was much of a morning person and she knew it all too well. Sharpay was the same exact way and if she didn't get her required amount of sleep she would be on a tirade the entire day. But she wasn't about to put up with something like that. Troy had already called saying that Gabi was now at nine centimeters at about eight thirty that morning. So she roused everyone other than Sharpay from their slumbers. "Hurry up Kayla!" Kelsi then cheered happily. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Yay! What are we having?" the young Bolton child asked happily running up and clinging to her legs.

"I made French toast honey. Now go sit at the table with aunt Taylor and Uncle Ryan."

"Okay!"

"I swear if my and Chad ever have kids in the future I'm putting them on a leash." Taylor said with a smile with her hands on her waist.

"Chad with kids? What a horrifying thought."

"True." the two then giggled in sequence. "Ryan, you'll have to get your sister up. We're heading to the hospital right after breakfast."

"On it."

* * *

Ryan walked into the living room to find his sister still out like a light face down with her hair sprawled out all over the place along with her arms and legs. He laughed knowing his sister was always a wild sleeper and yet always showed up at school looking like a princess who had her manicure, pedicure, hair, and make up done by a ton of professionals. That sadly was a true fact as she was quite harsh on the hired help at home. But luckily the staff would have a welcomed day off from that since she was with them today. Waking the spoiled teenager was no easy task so he took the extreme route since he did owe her a bit of revenge for some of the past times she woke him up. Showing no mercy he picked up one side of the air mattress she was sleeping on and rolled her off the bed in fits of squealing with him laughing in the background. "Morning sister."

"Ryan!" she sneered. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Time to get up for breakfast princess. Gabriella is about to deliver anytime so we have to eat, get cleaned up, and to the hospital quick. So get your spoiled rear up and moving."

"You're so dead after that…" she muttered sitting up.

"It's revenge for some of the times you've woken me up unnecessarily. Now fix whatever it is you have to and get into the dining room."

"Yes father…"

* * *

"Auntie Sharpay!"

"Morning Kayla." Sharpay said sweetly. "How are you?"

"Good! Auntie Kelsi made breakfast!"

"I can see that. I didn't know you could cook like this Kelsi."

"I do all the time with mom on the weekends." the young playmaker said setting a plate piled high with French toast on the dining room table. "It's our way of bonding."

"That's a good thing." Taylor said with a smile. "How are we getting to the hospital?"

"I have permission to drive Gabi's Jeep so we'll be taking that."

"Sounds good. Eat up everyone!"

* * *

**Hour thirteen**

**Lovelace Women's Hospital**

"Come on honey, just breathe…" Troy said holding my hand as a contraction ran through me. The epidural was still kicked in but the pressure of my contractions was intense and getting closer with them now being two minutes apart. I was at nine centimeters and ready to push but I still had to clear that one last centimeter in order to do it. Everything so far had went flawlessly and to the book. At least that's what Sonia said when she last checked in on me. I had only gotten maybe five hours of sleep which was a lot less than the others had got. Troy somehow managed seven. Lucky snot.

"Kelsi just called." Lucille then said walking back into my room. "They're on their way now with Kayla. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

"If I can hold out that long…" I muttered panting. My mom giggled wiping my sweaty forehead with a damp washcloth and said "You can do this honey. It'll just take a lot more work compared to just one child at a time."

"Thanks for the warning…"

"I'm just saying. Now relax."

"Sorry mom." I sighed laying back down onto my bed. "Ahh…much better."

"Comfortable?"

"For the moment. I just want to get this over with."

"You're just anxious to hold our girls." Troy said with a light chuckle.

"That too honey." I responded back with a smile. "Got any more ice?"

"Yeah. Here you are sexy."

"I don't feel very sexy right now to tell you the truth."

"You still are beautiful. So don't argue with me."

"You're too good for me Troy."

"Nah, not possible."

"It is. Come here." I giggled grabbing his collar. He showed no resistance when I pulled our faces together into a passionate kiss. "Little reminder of how much I still love you." I said after we parted.

"I had no doubts baby."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"I was actually planning on that."

Joking aside my contractions were more intense and getting closer each and every time. When Kelsi and the others had shown up Taylor, Ryan, and Sharpay opted to stay out in the sitting area in the hallway with Kayla with all the nurses and doctors rushing in and out getting me ready to deliver. Sonia was the one leading the charge with the cleaning and weighing station set up and ready to go along with three little bassinets so they could stay in the room with me. Troy was stationed at my left, my mom on the right, and Kelsi just to Troy's left sitting on a chair. Lucille and Jack remained in the room with us but sat back out of the way to give the hospital staff room to move around and work.

* * *

"Is mommy going to have my sisters today?" Kayla asked excitedly playing with a few of her dolls.

"Looks that way Kayla." Taylor responded. "You ready to be a big sister?"

"Yep! I'm going to play with them all the time!"

"You'll have to probably wait a while for that sweetie. They're going to be really tiny so they won't be able to play all that much."

"They won't be able to walk with me?"

"Nope. Your mommy and daddy will have to carry them around and push them in a stroller until they're about a year old. That's when they'll be walking and crawling around all over the place."

"Cool!"

"Yes it is." Ryan laughed. "Once they're doing that you can play with them all the time. But you have to do it very carefully because they can hurt themselves on a lot of things. So it's your job as a big sister to protect them as well."

"I can do that!"

"Good. Now keep playing with your dolls kiddo. We'll be here for a while."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Hour Fourteen**

"Bobby! Shannon!"

"Whoo…almost didn't make it." Shannon panted bending over to catch her breath. "She pushing yet?"

"Not yet that I know of." said Sharpay looking up from playing with Kayla. "Taylor and Ryan went down to the cafeteria because princess here got hungry."

"We made it then." Bobby said with a sigh plopping down onto a chair. "Is Chad coming?"

"Unfortunately no. He's out of town with his parents. He said they'll be back sometime tonight."

"That sucks but oh well. As long as he gets to see them right?"

"Exactly."

"Hi Kayla!" Shannon said smiling setting her purse down.

"Shana!" the five year old busted out with a yell running into her arms. "Your belly is getting big!"

"I'm having a baby that's why. I told you that before silly."

"You're silly!"

"No, you are!"

"Nope. You are Kayla." Shannon laughed tickling the youngsters ribs. Taylor and Ryan returned several minutes later to the sounds of laughing and giggling and shook their heads smiling seeing Shannon and Kayla horsing around on the floor. "Seriously, if you're this way now Shannon I'm going to love seeing you with your son when he's born."

"Only if I can get him away from his father first." she responded back with a smirk. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and said "It won't be my fault. I have to protect him from all that frilly girl stuff."

"That's just your excuse baby."

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." he said through a laugh.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys…" Lucille said walking out of Gabriella's room. "Gabi is getting ready to push now. She just hit ten centimeters. So keep Kayla occupied because we may or may not be here for a while yet."

"Got it Mrs. Bolton." Shannon said nodding her head. Lucille nodded back and went back into Gabriella's room closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay Gabriella, here's how this is going to work." Sonia said looking up at me. "Your mom and Troy will be holding your legs back and with each contraction I want you to push with all the strength you've got. Depending on how positioned your girls are they may or may not come out with only a few pushes."

"Got it." I panted as another contraction ran through me.

"Good. On the next one I want you to take a deep breath and push alright?"

"Okay."

"You ready honey?" Troy whispered to me.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to hear their cries or to hold them in my arms."

"You aren't the only one."

"You're going to do great mi hija." My mother then said wiping my forehead again. "Just remember everything you've learned."

"I will. It's implanted into my brain believe me."

"You always did remember things quite well."

"Smarter than your average bear." I managed to croak out as another contraction began.

"Okay Mrs. Bolton, here we go! On my count begin pushing."

"Alright."

"Take a deep breath…and push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten…very good. And relax. Very good."

"Thanks." I panted. I still wasn't feeling any pain but there was a tremendous amount of pressure with that. So if that was all I was going to have to look forward to this should hopefully be a breeze.

"Here comes another one." Sonia said looking up at the monitors. "Get ready…and push!"

* * *

**Hour fifteen**

"And relax…the head is crowning." Sonia said happily. "How are you holding up?"

"Tired but excited. First one to come out is going to be Jasmine Rose."

"Name them in order. I like that." Troy laughed.

"It's a pretty name. I like it." My mom said softly. "What are the other two?"

"We'll tell one by one." I said panting with a contraction ripping through me. "Push mi hija!"

"I am mom!" I sneered. I pushed with all my might with everyone around me cheering me on and supporting me. And I think I did it harder than the first two because Sonia suddenly yelled "We have baby number one! Would father like to cut the first cord?"

"Sure!" he said racing down. I could instantly see the tears in his eyes as he cut the first cord. She was immediately whisked away by a nurse to the cleaning station where after only a minute her intense cries filled the room. "Jasmine Rose Bolton. Six pounds, three ounces. Twenty one and half inches long."

"Good sized baby." Troy laughed. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"I hear a baby crying!" Sharpay cheered. "Oh my god I'm so excited!"

"You should be." Lucille said coming out of the room to update the others. "Jasmine Rose has entered the world."

"Oh my god…I'm going to cry." Taylor said fanning her face. "How is she?"

"Perfectly healthy and still crying up a storm. One down, two to go. I'll be out as soon as number two comes out."

"Here we go." Shannon said smiling wide. "You hear that Kayla? You're first sister is here!"

"I can hear her!" Kayla said with a million watt smile. "Are my other two sisters coming?"

"Very soon honey. You just have to hang on a little while longer."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Very good Gabriella. If that only took three pushes than the other two should hopefully be a breeze."

"I hope so." I giggled catching my breath. "I can't believe it…she sounds so active."

"Like you've told me many times before; they probably have your husbands energy."

"That should make nap and bed times a lot more interesting then." Troy laughed. I glared at him playfully but he only gave me a mischievous smirk back forcing me to hit him across his arm. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For being a smartass!" The nurses and doctors all laughed as did our parents and Kelsi. Troy, well, he just shook his head in defeat. Hey, he can't win everything all of the time. Our friendly and loving banter stopped when the time came to push out baby number two, namely Charlotte Elizabeth Bolton. "Ready to push again Gabriella?"

"Let's do it Sonia!" I said taking a deep breath.

"Good. On the count of one, two, three, and push! One, two, come one, three, four five, almost there, seven, eight, nine, ten, and relax. Very good."

"Thanks. Ice please."

"Here you are sis." Kelsi said placing a chunk into my mouth. Thank god for that. My throat was parched and that cold chunk felt awesome. Another wipe of my forehead to keep the sweat out of my eyes, a kiss from my husband, and a lot of encouragement from the sidelines and I was ready to push again. I didn't know where all of this energy was coming from but I was sure going to use it to my advantage. "Contraction number five, child two! Here we go!"

"Push honey!" Troy said as I squeezed his hand. I used all of my might again into this push and was rewarded with the announcement that her head was now crowning. Something was telling me that Charlotte was going to be somewhat of a pain. If that was any indication I think she was going to have her fathers stubborn streak in her which meant getting through her toddler and teen years were going to be an absolute adventure. On the next push I was able to get her head and the tops of her shoulders out but she was still being a stubborn little child. But mother was just as persistent and it was going to be a cold day in hell if I was going to let my baby get the best of me. So on the last push I used whatever strength I had at the moment and at twelve thirty seven Charlotte Elizabeth Bolton came into our world at six pounds, eight ounces, and twenty inches long.

* * *

"Hey kids." Lucille said coming back out of the room a second time. "We have number two. Charlotte Elizabeth at six pounds, eight ounces, and twenty inches long."

"Another normal sized child. Took a little longer for that one." Bobby chuckled.

"She was a bit stubborn coming out but is healthy and crying like no tomorrow. Jasmine is already asleep in daddy's arms."

"Aww…I want to see!" Sharpay cried. "I want to hold them too!"

"Mommy, daddy, and the grandparents get first dibs." Taylor said placing a hand on her excited friends shoulder. "So does the god mother."

"Fine, but I get to hold them next!"

"Sure honey. But let everything settle down first so the parents can bond with their daughters, okay?"

"Alright."

"Thank you Taylor." Lucille giggled. "Kayla, you behaving yourself?"

"Yes gwandma!" she said happily. "Auntie Taylor and Sharpay have been playing dollies with me!"

"I can see that. You just keep doing that, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Hour sixteen**

By almost one fifteen came around, child number three, namely Isabella Anne, was still being a stubborn child even after multiple times trying to push her out. We got as far as her head but she just didn't want to let go. I was tired, worn out, exhausted, and on the brink of giving up. But with the still continuing support and love from those around me I had to give it one last shot. I had been in labor for almost sixteen going on seventeen hours and I just couldn't handle much more. With the last contraction I pushed with whatever I had left and finally at one twenty in the afternoon, Isabella Anne Bolton came into the world at a small five pounds, nine ounces and nineteen inches long. She was tiny but I think the most precious one out of the three. With as long as she was in me I think she's going to be the one who is going to be the complete mommy's girl that will always be at my side or clinging to me in some way or fashion. I finally let exhaustion take me over as I collapsed tiredly back onto my bed while the nurses cleaned up my last child, got me cleaned up and stitched up the minor tearing I had during the birth, and let me finally rest. Sixteen hours. That was all it took for my family of three to become of now six. My life was complete, at least for now it was. I had a family with my husband. One that I know we could always call our own.

* * *

**Five P.M**

**Lovelace Women's Hospital**

I woke up from a nap to the sounds of one baby cooing in her fathers arms, the other in my mom's arms, and little Isabella wrapped up tightly in a pink blanket in Lucille's arms being somewhat fussy. "Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Hi honey. Sleep okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I slept great now that I don't have to push anything out of me." I giggled. "Have the others been here yet?"

"Yes they have. They all went out for supper since Kayla got hungry. They'll be right back after that."

"That's fine. Lucille, can I take my daughter please?"

"Sure. I think she's been looking for you anyway." she giggled getting up from her chair. Gently she placed our smallest child into my arms. As soon as she did Isabella quieted right down and I think instantly fell asleep. "Aww…she's so beautiful."

"They all are." Troy whispered. "And wouldn't you know it, she was the only one who got my blue eyes. These two got yours."

"I'll take them no matter what." I quietly said placing my right pinky finger into my daughters left hand. Even with being asleep she gripped it tightly into her tiny little hand making me smile. Yep, she was going to be my precious little angel. Of course they all are but this one I definitely know I'm going to connect better with. "When did Sonia say I could go home?"

"In a couple of days. Just enough to make sure they girls are eating and adjusting alright. They're just a little worried about Isabella's small size."

"She's perfect no matter what."

* * *

I went home on Tuesday afternoon right about four with Kelsi right in tow. Troy had brought the van with all three of the car seats in the back bench seat. Kayla sat in the middle behind me and Kelsi sat behind him. I couldn't believe it was finally all over. Belting down the girls I smiled when Isabella cried a bit after leaving my arms but cooed softly "It's alright baby. We're going home now."

"Everything alright?" Troy asked hopping into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. In fact, it's better than alright. This is the best moment of my life."

"Let's make it better by getting them home where they belong shall we?"

"Yeah."

* * *

We arrived home to find the front of our house completely decorated with banners and streamers and I knew there was a party inside just waiting for us. I still had most of my baby weight but with my friends graduation in about a month I wasn't planning on keeping it. The weather was warm so I planned on doing plenty of exercising to get my body back to where it had been. That including swimming, jogging, and maybe even getting a gym membership for a while. I had Isabella, Kelsi took Jasmine, and Troy had Charlotte with Kayla bouncing along happily right in front of us after we had parked the van and gotten everyone out. Inside everyone we knew greeted us with hugs, smiles, a lot of ooh and Awws and the typical assortment of 'oh, they're so cute or adorable or beautiful. We must have had more company, food, drinks, and presents than I could have ever imagined and that was added on top of what we had already got from my baby shower. And poor Isabella did not like being held by other people. If she did she still tended to get rather fussy unless me or Troy held her of which then she was fine. The other two didn't mind at all. In fact I think they slept more than anything else.

Getting them on a set sleep pattern I knew was going to be tough since they were only three days old but by seven they were all already in their cribs fed, fully changed, and sleeping peacefully. "Sleep tight my little angels." I whispered.

"They doing alright?" Troy whispered coming up and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, they're doing great." I said trying not to cry. "They're just so precious honey. I'm glad we went through this with them."

"It was definitely worth it. I just hate the no sex rule for the next eight weeks."

"Is that all you can think about?" I giggled. "Keep it up and we'll be getting you neutered."

"I'll take back that last comment then." he laughed quietly. "The parental units are still here wanting to visit so we better get back to them."

"Alright." I didn't leave though without first giving all of my babies one more gentle kiss goodnight.

* * *

**One month later**

"Hurry up honey or else we'll be late!"

"Coming! The girls all set?"

"Yeah. I got all of them in their car seats babe." It was a warm summer day in June and it was time for the East High School graduation ceremony which was being held outside on the football field. Not only that I had finally turned eighteen with Troy taking me out on a romantic date with just the two of us. My mom had stayed at our place to baby sit and being a first time mother I really hated leaving my girls. But my mom insisted I go and celebrate and so we did. But my phone was at my side constantly in case something turned up or happened. Troy said I was being paranoid but found it cute anyway. I was more nervous than anything though as this was the first time I was going to be showing myself around the school since I was pregnant. I kept my promise to myself and very quickly shed off my baby weight. Troy went gaga over that and had a very hard time keeping his hands off my body. Especially with my still swollen breasts and now wider than normal hips giving me just a few more curves that he loved. Looking at myself in the mirror I liked what I saw as well. And I was more than sure to turn a few heads when I made my appearance. But the main thing was now we were going to have to share our little secret to the whole school community. That in itself was sure to shock the entire community.

* * *

We pulled into the visitors lot about thirty minutes later with Troy looking at me. To him he could easily tell I was nervous. He smiled taking my hand into his and said "It's going to be alright babe."

"I know." I responded taking a deep breath. "Like you said before honey, it's now or never."

"Let's do it then."

"Right behind you."

* * *

We got the girls who were all wearing cute little yellow sundresses with matching shade hats into their stroller. We almost opted for one that went three out but instead went with one that went three across. That with their cute little matching sandals made them even that more adorable. Kayla was at Troy's side holding his hand. Good thing too with the giant crowd that was sure to attend. Thank goodness for the canopies that were over the girl's heads. If they didn't have those they were sure to be baked.

* * *

"Here goes nothing…" I thought to myself upon entering the sacred graduation grounds. Just about all the senior class was already there mingling amongst themselves since the ceremony was still about a half an hour away. Instantly I was seen and surrounded by a lot of hugs and people wondering about how I was feeling and if everything with me was alright. "I'm fine everyone!" I laughed. "Perfectly healthy."

"Then why did you have to leave?" Another one of my classmates asked.

"There's three reasons to that." I giggled. "And they were the best thing to ever happen to me. Troy, honey, can you bring the girls over?" I yelled over the somewhat ecstatic crowd.

"Coming babe!" he laughed rolling them over with Kayla at his side. Once they were all next to me I said "Everyone, meet Isabella, Charlotte, and Jasmine Bolton."

"Aww…they're so adorable…" Nikki Meyers, one of my old science partners, said excitedly. "But why would they have you out of school?"

"Guys, these are my daughters. I just had them a month ago."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled. "You were pregnant?!"

"Yes, but that's only part one guys. Kayla, come here sunshine!"

"Coming mommy!" she giggled releasing Troy's hand. Once she was bounded into my arms I said "And this little ray of sunshine is our adopted daughter. Kayla Mae Bolton."

"Why do you keep saying Bolton?" Jeffrey Mison, our schools top AV specialist, asked. "You act like you're married."

"I am guys. I was married with parental consent last summer."

"Oh my god! To who?!" the girls asked excitedly.

"To the love of my life and father of our little babies here. Isn't that right…Troy?"

"If it were any truer it'd be scary." he laughed. "Hey guys."

"MR. BOLTON?!" the girls squealed. Yep, I was dead. "You married Gabriella Montez?"

"That's Mrs. Bolton to you kids." he laughed. "But yes, we got married with her mothers permission. So it's all legal like."

"Why couldn't you stay in school?" Stephen asked curiously. I eyed him suspiciously because I knew he was checking me out as always. I mean, come on. I knew it was going to happen. But to be nice I responded by saying "Because of all the school activities I was in plus various other issues I was forced onto house rest to take it easy. Which meant I couldn't come to school and finish normally. But I did finish what I had to online and graduated with honors. So it all worked out in the end."

"Was that what everyone was talking about then?" another one of my classmates asked. "The rumors around the school had just about everything in them."

"Oh, I believe it trust me." I giggled. "But in the end I'm as healthy as the next person. Just with a family now."

"What about college?"

"I'll be going to that next year. I'm taking the next year to settle in with my family before going into that. But in the end it's hands off boys, and that includes you Stephen…" I said glaring at him. Protectively he cupped his privates and quietly left leaving the other to laugh around me. "I guess he really did learn his lesson."

"There hasn't been a girl who hasn't dodged his advances yet." A six month pregnant Shannon said walking up to us. "Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey you! How's the little guy doing?"

"Punting my stomach like a football. What does that tell you?"

"I went through it with three girls. Think of how I felt."

"Don't want to know. But anyway I was sent here by Mr. Matsui. We have to line up everyone."

"Get moving students." Troy said sternly. "We're still in charge until you have those diplomas in hand. Now move!"

"Yes sir!" they said in chorus.

* * *

"This year has taught us a lot." Taylor said after the opening and diploma ceremonies. "We've learned to laugh. We've learned to love. We've learned that no matter what or who we are, we have to be able to accept each other as we are. It was with those insurmountable ideals that we were able to make the friendships that we now know will last a lifetime. We learned that in the end, none of us were perfect in how we grew up or how we acted. It just who we were. Now here we stand with a lot of sisterships and brotherhoods formed. The future ahead of us will certainly draw an uncertain path. But as long as we stay on the path less traveled we'll find our way to where we belong in life. Whether it's the jock turned baker extraordinaire, princess turned musical artist, or composer turned music writer who is now going for the dream of being a doctor, our lives will always be changing in one way or another. But no matter what, we'll always be in it together. For once a wildcat, always a wildcat. So before we leave these hallowed grounds for the last time as students, I give you the East High Choir…

The sounds of a familiar song that Troy knew and heard at his graduation filled his ears making him smile and his wife smiling just as wide knowing that she had heard of this very song as well…

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

_Here and now it's time for celebration_  
_We finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_  
_That all our dreams have no limitations_  
_That's what it's all about_

_Everyone is special in their own way_  
_We make each other strong (make each other strong)_  
_We're not the same_  
_We're different in a good way_  
_Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true.. (Make our dreams come true..)_

_Together, together, together everyone_  
_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_  
_Together, we're there for each other every time_  
_Together, Together come on let's do this right!_

_We're all here_  
_and speaking out with one voice (one for all)_  
_We're going to rock the house (yeah..)_  
_The party's on now everybody make some noise_  
_Come on scream and shout!_

_We've arrived because we stuck together_  
_Champions one and all_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true.._

_We're all in this together!_  
_Together!_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come_  
_We're all in this together_  
_When we reach_  
_We can fly_  
_Know inside_  
_We can make it_  
_We're all in this together_  
_Once we see_  
_There's a chance_  
_That we have_  
_And we take it_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_Ahh…. All in this together!_

As the song ended, Taylor smiled from the podium and said "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the class of two thousand and nine!!" and amid the cheers and screaming, a few tears were also shed. A lot of the students knew that they may never be returning to the city that they called home for a better life for them lay elsewhere. But for a select group of wildcats, little did they know that the roots they had created themselves would bring them right back to the place that they belonged and that they would always call home.

* * *

**A/N:** _The second to last chapter of this story is now complete. The epilouge is going to be the final piece to 'My Secret'. Thank you everyone who stuck around for me and was patient between updates as I know they were far apart due to my busy life. So again, read, enjoy, and review. And once again, thank you for the continued support.  
_


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**6 years later…**

"Mommy! Look!"

"I see Jasmine!" I giggled splashing around with Charlotte. "Go for it! Just be careful!"

"I will! Here I go!" and like a shot she dove into the middle of our pool in a cannonball right next to Isabella who at the same time was playing with Troy near the shallow end. She laughed coming back up to the surface as did the rest of us. It's been a hard fight to get to where we are now with bouncing the girls back and forth due to me being in college but we pulled through with me having honors in teaching science and math like I had planned. We were home permanently now and had been for the last two years. Not only that I was able to land a full time job at East High. So now we had three Bolton's working there and it pretty much took the school by storm. Even Ms. Darbus was shocked to see me join the staff. Mr. Matsui was happy to have me on the team though and laughed off the end of the year controversy me and Troy established at the graduation ceremony. Plus he also said with us being married my husband wouldn't have been in the wrong in the first place that year. They would have just frowned upon the situation and moved on. But all is well that ends well. And for us it did.

Kayla lay on one of the lounge chairs in a tankini soaking up the sun and sipping on a root beer while chatting with one of her friends on her own cell phone that we got her. But she was limited on minutes. Me and Troy made certain of that. Freckles now gone, same red hair, green eyes turned pretty attractive, and curves usually unseen on a girl of her age, she had really blossomed out. Her bubbly personality was still there and always let it show by joking around with either me or her father. When it came to the triplets she was more than committed to them and helped care for them non-stop as she was growing up. Not only that, she still had that interest in basketball like her father and was now playing in elementary and little league games. In fact, her little league team already won it's first inter-city championship.

Isabella was still the biggest mommy's girl around the house but always paid her fair share of attention to her father. Otherwise her bright blue eyes were always shining and had turned out to be the most prominent feature on her. She turned out to be extremely outgoing and never failed to let anyone know how she was feeling at what time or where. She also turned out to be the most expressive one in areas like drawing, painting, and pretty much anything else dealing with art.

Jasmine, our first born, was the more reserved child and was the spitting image of me as I grew up. Constantly curious about things, always asking questions, studying or reading whenever we saw her in her room with the others, and always tutoring her younger sisters in areas they had troubles with. I thought for sure my little Izzy would have turned out like me but we were more than pleased with her abilities. In fact, we could see her becoming a teacher of her own someday if she keeps up the pace like she is now.

Charlotte was the one who was also turning into our little sports star. Basketball wasn't what caught her eye though. Instead it was soccer when she saw some of her other classmates playing it during recess one day. That surprised us both but we took it in stride with Troy becoming her own little personal coach. We even were nice enough to set up a small net here in the backyard for her to kick goals into with either me or Troy playing goalie. She got more shots past me than she ever has my loving husband. That figures. But Charlotte otherwise was a normal child with normal interests like any girl of her age and related more to Kayla than her own actual sisters.

Troy is still teaching full time and enjoys teaching his summer football and baseball little leagues. I for one am a full time stay at home mother during the summer months and more than enjoy my time with my angels and husband. I really enjoyed my life after all the hard work I had gone through to get to my position and to see my students eyes as they succeed in what I'm teaching them is the greatest feeling in the world. Looking back at all of it though I do miss my friends. We keep in contact all the time by either phone or email. This summer I was looking forward to because most of them were coming back. Sharpay and Zeke married last year and he's going to be opening up his own restaurant here in town. Mrs. Baylor went from doing theatre to going into fashion and was going to be opening up her own little boutique shop here in town as well.

Kelsi is graduated from medical school with honors in pediatrics and internal medicine. She was to be returning home with Ryan who after graduating moved in with her to give support in her schooling. Talking to her on occasion when she wasn't tied up with studies she told me that having Ryan with her was like a breath of fresh air and really loved having her fiancé living side by side next to her. She already had interviews lined up at several hospitals here in Albuquerque and we were really looking forward to her return along with Ryan's.

As for Shannon and Bobby, their son Jordan was five now and the spitting image of his father. The two both graduated in their respective fields and made a home at his uncles farm as planned. It was sad that they didn't come back but they planned on returning home to their roots as much as possible. We had already been blessed with their visiting over the summers when they could so that was more than acceptable in our minds.

Finally as for Taylor and Chad, they were going strong as well and had married right at the end of their fourth year in college. No kids as of yet since Taylor wanted to get settled down with a career first but I knew it was going to be inevitable with those two since she said their love making came down to every night these days. And they have the audacity to call me and Troy horny jackrabbits. But anyway Taylor got her political science degree while Chad went and graduated with a degree in sports management and sports medicine. They both had returned two years ago themselves and we were more than elated to have them back. Taylor works side by side with the mayor and Chad works with Troy during the summer while working at a sports center full time here in town.

"Hey, mom!"

"What Kayla?" I asked looking up from Charlotte.

"Can I hang out with Jessie and Hannah later?"

"Sweetie, we already said no. This is our weekend together as a family. We agreed to that."

"But mom…"

"I said no. That's final."

"Sorry girls…" she muttered back into her phone. I just smirked and looked at Troy who shrugged his shoulders and swam off with Isabella trailing happily behind him. I myself went back to playing with the other two who now decided to get into a water fight with me in the pool. Game on.

Kayla trying to get what she wanted me and Troy were already prepared for as she entered her pre-teen years and I think she never realized it until it was too late. We constantly watched her move for move so there was no breaking the rules in that department. Cell phone like I said before was limited use, she couldn't go anywhere without an adult chaperone, and if she did she had to be back by eight in the evening at the latest. Any later and she had an automatic weekend grounding unless it was a parent supervised sleepover at a friends house. We knew she hated the limitations but it was for her own good and her own protection as well.

It was a warmer than usual Saturday which is why we were all hanging out in the pool at nine in the morning. Somehow it had already hit the mid nineties with no signs of letting up for the next week or so according to the latest weather reports that we had been paying attention to. Most times we would stay downstairs in the basement family room since it was cooler down there with the air conditioning than it was on the main level of the house. Today it was all about staying cool in a different way and as parents me and Troy really didn't mind. Playing and spending time with our children was a perfect way to start the day.

Oh, before I forget, I almost failed to mention Martha and Jason! The two sadly couldn't make their relationship last through their college years and due to distance issues called it off cordially. Martha was now a dance teacher in Seattle, Washington and doing it quite successfully the last I heard from her mother. Jason on the other hand went into the Djing business and is one of the most sought after men out there when it comes to events like parties and weddings. That kind of threw us off as we never expected that out of him but if he was happy with it, then so be it. The last we knew he was living somewhere in Indiana. Anything after that is beyond us knowledge wise.

* * *

"Sure Shar, you two can come over. And yes, Chad and Taylor too. By the way, tell him to quit whining or I'll give him something to whine about. Bring your swimsuits if you want. We'll all be in the backyard chilling out. Alright, bye girlfriend."

"Some of the gang coming to visit babe?" Troy called out.

"Yeah. Zeke, Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor."

"Sounds good to me. When are Kelsi and Ryan supposed to be returning home?"

"Sometime next week."

"Alright. Oh, get into a water fight with me huh?!"

"Come and get me dad!" Kayla laughed swimming off. I laughed watching them and lay back onto my lounge chair relaxing and taking in the sun myself. Kayla eventually came out of her little boredom tantrum and joined her sister and dad in the pool while I jumped out to answer the home phone. I had on a two piece red bikini that was a bit more conservative than the white one that I had when me and Troy first conceived our girls. Speaking of that one, it got slightly destroyed during a passionate night of making love in the pool one night when all of our girls were asleep. All I can say is that sex under water is definitely a worthwhile experience.

* * *

"Who let the heat out?" a panting Taylor said as our group of four friends walked into our back yard. "I swear I haven't seen a heat wave like this in ages."

"Strip down and cool off then!" I said with a smile. "The water's perfect today."

"I'll do just that." she said taking off her shirt and shorts. Underneath she was wearing a one piece yellow swimsuit while Sharpay of course was wearing pink. But even she went conservative with a one piece. I never would have thought. Zeke had black swim trunks while Chad had on a pair of East High issue swim trunks. "Umm…Chad. You didn't happen to steal those from school did you?" I asked.

"Now Gabs, would I do that?"

"Yes, you would."

"Well I didn't."

"Sure you didn't." I retorted back smirking. He just shrugged his shoulders and took off diving head first into the deep end.

"Hey Aunt Taylor! Aunt Sharpay!"

"Hey Kayla!" Sharpay cheered happily. "Looking cute honey!"

"You too!"

"As always."

"Whatever." Taylor giggled. "Married and still trying to show off."

"If you've got it flaunt it."

"Like you haven't already." Taylor laughed.

"Down you two." I chided. "Today is about fun and relaxation. No fighting allowed."

"Sorry…" the muttered in chorus. Jeez, even out of high school I still had to play the referee between those two. Unbelievable. But they just laid their towels out and sat down. "So…" Taylor said. "How is the married life?"

"Still going great. I just wish my girls weren't growing up so fast."

"Have you ever thought of having more?" Sharpay asked.

"Not really. We've had a couple of pregnancy scares but nothing came out of them. I wouldn't mind having another baby. I just hope it's one at a time compared to three at a time."

"Hey, they always do say the more the merrier."

"This coming out of a woman who at first didn't want kids?"

"I came out of that phase. But that won't happen for a while yet. Me and Zeke want to get settled down in life first."

"Sounds like me and Chad." said Taylor. "But Gabi here set a completely different trend."

"That I did girls. But I wouldn't change a thing we did. To me it's been the best seven years of my life…"

* * *

After we got past lunch Isabella, Charlotte, and Jasmine were all tuckered out so they went down for a nap as did Kayla on her own who was tired herself leaving us adults chatting amongst ourselves in the living room in air conditioned comfort. It was near a hundred and ten outside making it unbearable for the girls which is why we all came inside. But even the poor air conditioner was working overtime. Once this heat wave was over I'm going to hate to see our utility bills. Taylor sat on the floor in between Chad's legs with him sitting in one of our living room chairs. He, Troy, and Zeke were all talking something about sports that I wasn't about to try to understand. Me and Troy were in our usual positions of him laying on the sofa with me stretched out relaxing with my head on his left leg. The other two pretty much mimicked what Taylor and Chad were doing instead with Sharpay twirling her fingers through the curls of her hair while reading a fashion magazine. Me and Taylor just relaxed peacefully taking in the warm summer day. That is until Sharpay piped up and said "Hey girls, let's go shopping! We haven't done that in ages!"

"The last time we did you kept us at the mall for eight straight hours." Taylor retorted. "I am NOT going through that again."

"We won't, I promise! I have to watch my budget anyway. For one I don't have as much money due to me getting married and two with me and him both trying to open our own businesses we have to watch every dime."

"Sound like you finally got some common sense." Troy retorted back playfully. "But if you ladies want to go have at it. We'll watch the kids."

"You sure honey?" I asked looking up at him.

"Absolutely. Now go have fun. You deserve it."

"Thank you baby!" I giggled. "Let's go girls! But I'm driving!"

* * *

Looking back at things as we were shopping a couple of hours later I still have a hard time believing I had made it so far in such a little amount of time. Sure, we tried do everything as independently as possible but his parents or my mom along with our friends would always try to be there to help lessen the burdens of life so me and Troy could focus on us and our family. Through all the late nights, early mornings, countless diapers and ear infections, colds, teething, and all the other things that a baby or toddler can go through we did it in threes. But at least in the end of things the girls were all happy and healthy. In some ways I still wished those few pregnancy scares came to fruition but I was willing to wait and see what mother nature held for us. I had gone off birth control almost two years ago and knew the first year would be tough since it took ages for medication like that to leave the system. But the last year or so has been normal with nothing happening but I was still wishing for that little miracle to happen again.

* * *

A week later as planned was when Kelsi and Ryan had came home as planned but with a surprise of their own. The two had pulled into our driveway and I was more than curious as to why Kelsi was fussing around in the backseat with Ryan helping her. But when she came out with a car seat holding a baby I freaked out. Not in a bad way though. More like going into ecstatic and happy hysterics as I raced out the door. "Oh my god you two!" I squealed with delight. "When did you two have a baby?!"

"Surprise." Kelsi giggled. "We didn't expect it either but here he is."

"A boy?!"

"Yep. Jonathan Michael Evans. He's only a month old."

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?!"

"We figured we'd keep it a surprise." Ryan said with a smile. "But that's just part one of this whole deal."

"What's part two?"

"Well…" Kelsi added. "We're getting married in August at Lava Springs and I would like you, Gabriella Bolton, to be my maid of honor."

"Really?! Sister, you've got a deal! But seriously, let's get Jonathan inside from this heat. It's not good for him."

"Sure. Coming honey?"

"Right behind you sweetheart." Ryan said smiling following us.

* * *

"How big was he when he was born aunt Kelsi?" Kayla asked holding her cousin in her arms.

"Seven pounds, five ounces, twenty one and a half inches long."

"Bigger than the triplets."

"Yes he was. And a pain to deliver. Took me twenty one hours to deliver him."

"Mom beat you by what…?"

"Six hours honey." I giggled. "Does your parents know about him?"

"Everyone does. I just decided to keep it quiet from you."

"Meany." I retorted back sticking out my tongue. She giggled and said "Oh well. Live with it."

"Well I never!"

"Love you sis."

"Whatever." I giggled. "So when is the exact date of this wedding?"

"August eighteenth if you're interested."

"More than interested trust me."

* * *

Since it was near mid June when we were informed of everything we had to race frantically to get everything ready. Kelsi wanted all of the girls including Kayla, Isabella, Charlotte, and Jasmine in matching dresses so that in itself was going to be a challenge. Especially with three five going on six year old kids. Troy was going to be the best man then it was going to be Chad and then Zeke. Me, Taylor, and Sharpay were going to take up the other side of things in that exact order. Sharpay tried saying otherwise but Kelsi pretty much told her that if she doesn't like where she's at that she can easily be replaced. She shut right up after that.

* * *

It was another warm evening with our girls all in bed sleeping and with me and Troy spending a little quality time together which was almost rare these days. We both had a light sheen of sweat on us as he moved in and out within me. My muscles contracted tightly around him with every stroke. It was a feeling I still relished to this very day in our marriage. We had been going slow and passionately to savor our time alone and judging by the amount of time we had been making love I could tell he was on the brink of orgasm as was I. No words needed to be spoken at that moment. Locking our eyes together he picked up his pace and slammed into me with every amount of passion and lust that he could handle. Biting onto his shoulder trying to muffle my screams I let my own orgasm rip through me. He did several moments later filling my womb to the brink causing him to collapse down and fall onto my chest. "Amazing as always honey." he said panting.

"Of course." I giggled brushing his bangs out of the way so I could look into his eyes. "I plan on keeping it up like that for a very long time."

"You tease." he chuckled. "Love you."

"Love you too baby. But we definitely have to try to do this more often. I miss our alone time."

"After a night like this we will definitely be doing that. But we better get some sleep." he whispered slipping out of me. I groaned at the empty feeling but clamped my legs shut tight keeping what we did inside of me. "See you in the morning?"

"Always baby. Night."

"Night."

* * *

We were at the bridal shop a couple of weeks later getting our dresses done for the final fitting and I did have to say that they looked gorgeous! Kelsi had decided that for us girls that we would go for a soft lavender color. They were all strapless gowns with sashes that wrapped around us and hung off our arms. The bouquets were a mixture of white, lavender, and red roses with baby's breath mixed into the arrangements. Kelsi's dress was one to die for as hers was also a strapless dress with a long flowing train the followed behind her by at least six feet. The veil was a tiara with the train of it matching the one of her dress. In her final fitting before the big day in two weeks she looked amazing. We all looked great our friend let us know each time. "You look beautiful girls." Kelsi said with a million watt smile on her face. "I can't believe it's just two weeks away."

"No getting cold feet on us now girlfriend." Taylor stated. "Ryan would be devastated."

"I don't see any chances of that happening. Besides, I think our son would get a little mad at us as well."

"You think Ryan is doing okay alone with him?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh lord yes. He's the best father in the world to him."

"You alright Gabi?" She then asked looking at me. I smiled and said "Yeah, I am. Just not feeling completely well today."

"Want us to take you home?"

"No, it's nothing like that girls. In fact, I think I finally got my miracle."

"You're pregnant?!" Taylor squealed. "Tell me you are!"

"I'm not positive yet since I haven't taken any tests but I have a pretty good idea that I am. And don't worry Kelsi, I'm still making this wedding. You didn't miss mine when me and Troy renewed our vows."

"I wasn't worried about that sis." she giggled. "But this is definitely cause for celebration. How about we go out for dinner after this?"

"Sounds good to me." Taylor giggled. Looking at Sharpay she said "You coming along?"

"Sure am! Let's get out of these dresses and roll!"

* * *

Now I for sure didn't know if I was actually pregnant or not or if I just had a mild case of indigestion. But I was sure hoping for the first option as Troy and I did want another child before long. But of course it was all up to mother nature to let her take her own course with us. If we did indeed conceive this time I was really hoping it was a boy as does Troy I'm sure. The levels of estrogen that run through our house I'm surprised haven't driven him crazy yet. As we went through the rest of our day nothing else was said about that though. The time we were all spending together were about Kelsi and Ryan and them getting married. I really didn't want to steal away from their moment in the limelight.

I reached the comforts of home around six instantly being surrounded by our three youngest ones with Kayla slowly making up the rear smiling. "Hey mom."

"Hi sunshine. How did the rest of the day go?"

"Normal as always. Dad is grilling up supper for everyone outside so I've been in charge of keeping the little ones here in line."

"And have they behaved?"

"Yep. So far so good for the moment."

"Good. I hope it stays that way. Go check to see if your father needs anything."

"Okay mom."

"And girls," I said looking down at Charlotte, Isabella, and Jasmine. "Thank you for behaving today. Mommy is very proud of you."

"Love you mommy!" Isabella said with a giggle.

"Love you too baby. Now let's go play in the back yard okay?"

"Okay!" they cheered happily. Shaking my head with a smile I slowly followed our trio of soldiers outside and into the awaiting presence of my family.

* * *

Now don't think for a second that I wasn't curious as to whether or not I was actually going to have a baby. I still wasn't feeling a hundred percent and the symptoms I was having I remember clearly were the same ones I had when I first got pregnant with the girls. Since it had been six years I think Troy completely forgot but that was alright. As we got ready for bed that night I was in the bathroom straightening up for the evening after using the bathroom and taking that all important test. Troy walked in while I was brushing my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You still look beautiful baby."

"Thank you honey. But I always do to you."

"Of course. That's because you are. You do realize that you still get the stare down from most of the teenage boy crowd at work, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that handsome. But they know that you're the only one I'm married and make love to. Plus you're the only one I have children with."

"Very true…hey…is that…" he quickly said looking down onto the bathroom vanity. "a pregnancy test?"

"Yes honey, it is. I've been feeling a little off the last few days and I just wanted to make sure."

"What if it is Gabs? It's been almost two years with no luck. I know how anxious we are to have another baby but I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Neither do I sweetheart. But I think this time we may have finally done it."

"Did you already take it?"

"Yeah a few minutes ago. Still have another couple of minutes before we get the results."

"What if we actually did it this time?"

"Well Troy, if we did indeed make it work this time, I for one am going to enjoy being a mommy again."

"You think the girls will like the idea?"

"They're the ones that keep asking if we're having a baby soon so yes I tend to think so." I said with a giggle. "I know Kayla for one is really looking forward to having another sister."

"If it's a boy this time we better get prepared for a major battlefield then."

"Nah. I think things will be just fine." We made some light banter for the next couple of minutes after that trying to keep the stress and anxiousness of our situation down. We were both nervous of course and it was showing hardcore in our eyes. It got even worse when the timer I set went off and we looked at each other. He nodded as did I in reply. I got up from the toilet seat where I had been sitting with him standing up against the vanity watching as I picked up the test and looked at it. Immediately I crouched down crying. "Gabi!" Troy said worryingly crouching down next to me. "What's wrong? Is it negative again?"

"No baby." I said through my tears. "It's positive. We did it. We're having another baby…"

* * *

"Oh my mi hija! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank mom." I responded back in a near whisper. "Me and Troy have been working so long for this."

"It's been a long time that's for certain. Do the girls know?"

"Yeah. We told them over breakfast. I've never heard such happy girls in my life."

"Well you and Troy deserve it." she said rinsing out a plate from our lunch. "I for one was beginning to lose hope."

"So were we. I was almost ready to see a specialist to see if there was anything wrong with us."

"Seems like things were fine after all. You just had to have a little patience."

"I just hope this news doesn't take away from Kelsi and Ryan's wedding. They've worked so hard for this moment in their lives."

"It won't sweetie."

"Speaking of that, are you still coming on the eighteenth?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

News of my pregnancy spread fast among our group and it actually did happen to reach Shannon and Bobby who called me the very next day. _"What's this that I hear you're having a baby?"_

"Hi to you to honey." I giggled.

"_Sorry." _she laughed on the other end of the phone. _"But is it true?"_

"Sure is. I already called Sonia and got an appointment in a few days with her."

"_Congratulations!"_

"Thanks. How is Jordan?"

"_Spitting image of his father. Eyes and all. Even got his personality somehow."_

"That must be interesting."

"_It is now that I have two stubborn boys in my life." _she said with a giggle. _"Otherwise things are going great between us."_

"Bobby really is too good for you."

"_That he is. Oh, and by the way we'll be in town for Kelsi and Ryan's wedding. We're actually leaving tomorrow."_

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you three!"

"_Same here! See you in a few days?"_

"If I don't I'll hurt you myself. See ya!"

"Bye girlfriend." We both hung up laughing and I really had to shake my head at how our lives had turned out. But I wasn't about to argue with the results. If it took a day of love to bring everyone home again then so be it. I for one was really looking forward to being with everyone again.

* * *

Week and a half until wedding time and here I sit chatting with Troy at the hospital waiting for Sonia to call us in. I for one was happy to be working with her again and had even brought the girls in for a couple of visits so she could see how our kids were growing up. She actually had finally (she says lol) married and had a little boy herself and was enjoying every little bit of her son's life. I think it actually changed her for the better as she had been the happiest thing ever whenever we got together for lunches. As friends we connected like we had known each other since we were kids. I know it's not typical for patients and their doctors to bond like that but something between all of us just really clicked for some reason. We had waited about fifteen minutes when she finally greeted us coming out of her office. "Jeez, you two again? I'm going to have to talk to my staff about letting you two in." Oh, did I fail to mention she's in charge of the birthing unit now?

"Ha ha, very funny. See if we ever invite you to our house again."

"You would anyway." she laughed as we hugged. "My god, look at you. About to be a mother again."

"Yep. Just have to know how far along we actually are. I'm thinking only a couple of weeks if not just a bit more."

"We'll find out soon enough. We'll go through what we did before just on a simpler basis since you've been through this before and then we'll get to the ultrasound."

"Sounds fine and dandy to me."

* * *

"Troy? You alright baby?"

"Yeah, sure…" he muttered almost incoherently. We had the shock of our lives when we found out that we were again having multipules. This time it was twins. Just where did the gene pool mix that we had to have multipules all the time? Not only that, I was actually at six weeks which meant I got pregnant sooner than I had thought. I just failed to notice the symptoms. Otherwise Sonia said everything looked great and that she would see us in another week and a half for an eight week appointment. But I was able to delay it just slightly for our friends wedding.

* * *

The day of the wedding came up in a hurry after that appointment and even though Troy contemplated us selling our house, I said no and that it would just be easier to finish off the rest of the basement by turning the other half of it into a bedroom for Kayla if she wanted it. Besides, I'd rather have the youngest kids upstairs and Kayla still with her own since she was older. We'd sacrifice some storage room but that was what the attic was for. But for us that was the least of our concerns. I still had my figure thank god and fit perfectly into my dress as did the other girls. Everyone other than the grooms dressed nicely but conservatively to manage the heat. I know the boys were going to have to sweat it out for a bit and for that I was worried. Sharpay had managed to convince Ryan and Kelsi to have water bottles outside at the ready in coolers to help prevent any issues. Good thinking on her part.

"Places everyone!" Lucille said coming into our changing room. "They're just about ready to go out there!"

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton!" Kelsi yelled through the chaos of our room.

"It's Lucille! Don't make me yell at you for that again!"

"Okay Mrs. Bolton!" our friend yelled back again in retort. I watched as Troy's mom shook her head in defeat with a smile as she left. "Okay girls…this is it." Kelsi said standing up. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful honey." Taylor said adusting her veil and tiara one more time. "Last chance to run."

"If I did that all of you would kill me." With one more nervous breath she looked at herself in the mirror and said "Let's go girls. I'm ready."

* * *

A stereo sound system provided by a friend of the Evan's family was in use as the procession began with 'Somewhere over the rainbow' playing in the background providing the stage for what everyone hoped was going to be the perfect day. First up came Zeke and Sharpay and as good as Sharpay looked, I was more than impressed with how well her husband had cleaned up. The last six years had chiseled him into a very handsome individual and I for one was glad Sharpay had settled down with him. It turned out to be the best decision she had ever made.

Next up came Chad and Taylor. She herself looked positively grand in her dress and wore it well. If Chad was able to have his way I think the way her curves were showing off would have had them making out right there in the middle of the aisle. I shuddered at the thought of it. Chad was a bit whiney that he couldn't wear his name and number on the back of his suit like he did at prom but I was thankful that Kelsi denied him the chance. I for one would have killed him myself.

To say that I was drooling when Troy came out was an understatement. If it had gotten any worse you would have had to leave a bucket tied around my neck. He looked that damn good to me and of course being married to him you'd think I was being biased by saying that. Wrong. I knew what I had and so did other girls who I still got the scowls at work from. Hey, not my fault I have what they want.

Our girls made the most cutest flower girls that I think the wedding could have asked for. They didn't miss a beat and Kayla I'm positive made sure of that. As soon as they were in place Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D-major began to play. The audience stood up to attention and I do believe I saw Ryan's breath hitch in his throat when he first saw his bride come walking up the aisle arm in arm with her father. I for one was trying not to cry with my already out of control hormones. Thank god for Taylor rubbing my back to relax me.

After Andy had handed his only child to his future son in law, the two smiled at each other and made the last final steps to reverend Harold Williams. He directed everyone to sit and began the ceremony. "Ladies and gentleman, we are here on this glorious and sunny day, albeit somewhat hot…" he joked making everyone laugh with him. "day to join together the hearts of two people deeply in love with each other. Before I begin the ceremony, may I ask who is giving away the bride to be?"

"We as her parents are." Andy said standing up.

"Very well. Thank you Mr. Nielson. Ryan, Kelsi, you two agreed to this day because of the love you have shown not only for each other, but for those around you that support that love and have guided you along the years while you found out what it took to keep a precious love like yours alive. We all here wish you the best in your life as one and hope it lasts for the many long years to come. So with that I will ask if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married. If so say so now or forever hold your peace." I myself knew that if anyone said anything now that Sharpay would bring the claws out and have at it towards anyone that would try to ruin the biggest day in her brothers life. I would do the same for Kelsi. I was thanking the lord above when the reverend said "Very well. We shall begin. These two have decided to say their own vows to each other today and with that we will begin with Ryan. You may begin son."

"Kelsi…" Ryan said confidently. "What we have had since we met as children I never dreamed would ever get this far. But we always stuck together like glue and I loved the feeling of the friendship we had. That feeling came to fruition when in high school we began dating and quickly fell in love. You became my confidant, lover, best friend, and mother to our son. I say this now as I know our lives together have finally come full circle. And with that I promise to be the best husband I can be to the one woman I'll ever love as much as I do now. That woman is you Kelsi. Here, now, and in the future."

"Very good Ryan. Kelsi."

"Thank you." she said trying to hold back her tears. "Ryan, I share the same sentiments as you, but yet my are also so much more different. I came to Albuquerque not knowing what my future would hold or what would happen after the events of me and Gabriella's past. But you always hung tough for me and always lifted me up when I got down. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would fall in love with someone so quickly as I did you, but our hearts had something else in mind when we met. I for one never plan on changing that Ryan Evans. I love you. I love our life together. I love the son we created together. And as we complete our vows, I plan on loving each and every day as your wife. I love you baby and nothing in this world will ever change that."

"Very nicely done Kelsi." the reverend said smiling. "You two have proved your love for each other with many years of getting to know each other. We all hope that love carries on for the many years I'm sure you have planned on being with each other. With that still in mind may we now have the rings beginning with Ryan." Troy dug into the breast pocket of his tux producing the ring and handing it to Ryan. "Thank you Troy. Ryan, take this ring and placing it on her finger, please repeat after me. Kelsi, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Kelsi…" he said softly slipping on her ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Kelsi, take Ryan's ring and placing it on his finger, please repeat after me. Ryan, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Ryan…" she said trying to hold back her happy tears slipping on his ring. "with this ring, I thee wed."

"You two have promised to love, honor, and cherish what it is you have not only brought into this world, but to each other. So with the power vested in me by god and the state of New Mexico, I happily pronounce you man and wife. Ryan, you may kiss your bride." The new husband didn't wait a moment after their pastor had said that. Immediately he grabbed his new wife around her back dipping Kelsi into the hottest French kiss that she more than willingly accepted with their friends and family around them clapping in congratulations.

* * *

Life after that event set off a whole chain of events for everyone and it was all good. Ryan and Kelsi opened their own dance and music studio and quickly became a huge success at it. They mostly taught kids from kindergarten straight through to high school seniors. But what gave them the most attention were the shows they put on and how much they donated to charities around the area. To say they were first class citizens was an understatement. To a lot of us they truly became home town heros.

Sharpay and Zeke were doing alright with their dreams but took it slow compared to the other two. Otherwise things between them remained just as strong as the day they had started dating. They eventually gave birth to a pair of beautiful children. First came a boy named Zachary Olson Baylor and then a little girl named Christina Love Baylor.

Shannon and Bobby finally got on their feet and got their own farm several hundred miles closer to us and after a somewhat rough start got a steady strong farm going. We keep in contact all the time and take turns visiting on our vacations just so one doesn't complain about one visiting the other one to many times. They ended up having two more children of their own, both girls, of which Bobby from what I hear became very protective over. Who said the farmers daughter doesn't exist? Surely not me.

Chad and Taylor. What can I say about those two. They're just as bad now as they were in high school. But with two little boys running around the house and a little girl on the way, it was way worse than anyone could have imagined. Especially trying to see Chad handle them all on his own. Thank god Taylor was the person of control keeping their family in line. If not it would be a complete circus twenty four seven.

As for me and Troy, well, let's just say things are still the same with us. After Kelsi and Ryan's wedding we gave birth seven months later to our twins, this time a boy and girl. Anthony Alexander Bolton and Jocelyn Hope Bolton both came into the world and into a more than hectic family. Thankfully Troy got his son that I know we both wanted so it was great in the end. And that was five years ago. I'm twenty nine and pregnant once again with another little girl. Yes, you heard right. Just one this time. Will I have more later? Perhaps. All I know is that I've got a great home, a loving family, and the best life that one could ever ask for. The funny thing is, it all started with a secret. My Secret.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N:** _And that everyone is the final installment to this story. I thank everyone who stood by me on this story and look forward to those who will continue to enjoy this for a long time to come. But don't think I'm out of the loop yet as I'm still working on my Trelsi fic. Plus I may or may not have a few one-shots in mind. But we'll just see how that goes. With that I bid farewell to this story. As always read, enjoy, and review._

_-Ltscw_


End file.
